Teil 2: Heiler und Geister
by zita01
Summary: Komplett. Galen kehrt heim nach Rhûnar, Legolas, Aragorn, die Zwillinge begleiten ihn, Varya experimentiert, Elrond, Thranduil,Glorfindel reisen nach Esgaroth. Es kann gar nichts schiefgehen...und wenn doch, war es eben ein Unfall.
1. Erschütterungen

**Heiler und Geister**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört immer noch nichts, sondern Herrn Tolkien und seinen werten Hinterbliebenen. Naja, Galen und Varya gehören mir und die gebe ich auch nicht ab.

*

Ich weiß nicht, ob es Sinn macht, dieses hier zu lesen, bevor man nicht Heiler und Hexer gelesen hat. Aber versuchen könnt ihr es ja. Vorher muss ich mich aber bei den Reviewern von Heiler und Hexer bedanken, da ff.net es gar nicht gerne sieht, wenn man ein Chap nur mit A/N postet.

*

@ Little Lion, Ithiliel, Eowyn, Dani G, Auxia: Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei euch für die Reviews bedanken, die ich nach Heiler und Hexer erhalten habe. Schön, dass ich weitermachen darf und nicht in einer Beutegrube ende.

@ das Einhorn: Der Gang war doch eingestürzt, deswegen mussten die armen Socken zur Seite raus. War eher ein Nebensatz, du hast Recht *schäm*, bisschen Erklärung fehlte.

@feanen: Du willst Thranduil? Jepp, ich auch, also kommt jetzt jede Menge Thranduil.

@Airihnaa: Lauter blaue Punkte auf dem Kittel? *fg* dazu sag ich jetzt nichts, kann ich auch nicht, muss zu sehr lachen. Hier also neues von Weicheiern, Alkoholikerlebern und ähnlichem

@amlugwen und der Ork: Erstmal danke an den Ork. Exoten werden nun mal bevorzugt. Ich hoffe, in den folgenden Kapiteln werden keine Unwahrheiten über nahe Verwandte von dir verbreitet. Du weißt, ich schreibe nur über eure absoluten Deppen. Und danke auch an amlugwen. So viel Blut wird doch gar nicht fließen *hüstel*. Es war volle Absicht, Elrond halbtot hinzustellen. Hab mir echt Mühe gegeben, alle zu erschrecken.

@seniwallenstein: SCHWIEGERTOCHTER? Ich denke, Legolas ist noch viel zu jung, um sich ewig zu binden *heftig nick* und es gibt noch so viele Elbinnen, die er sich erst mal ansehen sollte. Deine Review war bis auf diesen Schockmoment sehr schön. Du hast eigentlich recht, das mit dem Wein müsste man noch unterbringen, mal sehen. Elrond betrunken? Ups, schwierig. Verliert dieser Elb jemals wirklich die Beherrschung? Aber den Weinkeller bring ich irgendwie rein. Warte nur ab! 

@Amélie: Oh, Glorfindel und Thranduil haben ganz sicher genaue Vorstellungen davon, wie man sich amüsiert. Ich glaube nicht, dass Elrond diese teilt *smile*. Also, ich würd ja statt Obstbrand lieber Eiswein nehmen, schmeckt besser und haut genauso rein.

@Atropos: Nicht genug Blut *sorgenvoll nick*, aber wenigstens nicht so abrupt. Bin sehr erleichtert. Nettes Geschenk *groll* süppelt mir dauernd die Toilettenschüssel leer, frisst die Blumenrabatte ab und begräbt meine Hunde unter Eiswürfeln. Willi ist ein suuuper Haustier. Wenigstens kann der Sommer kommen, meine Cola ist immer on the rocks.****

**-  **

**A/N: **Jetzt geht es weiter mit den Heilern und Elben und elbischen Heilern und...es geht jedenfalls weiter. Galen muss schließlich irgendwie nach hause kommen und seine Freunde brennen eigentlich vor Neugierde, wie dieses Zuhause aussieht. Tja, wie wir alle wissen, erlebt man manchmal Überraschungen, mit denen man wirklich nicht rechnen konnte

*

* 

***

**Kapitel 1: Erschütterungen**

Der alte Tag war bereits lange zur Neige gegangen, der neue jedoch noch nicht auf dem Weg. Der festungsähnliche Palast des Waldelbenreiches lag in tiefer Ruhe. Nicht, dass alle Bewohner schliefen, das kam ohnehin nie vor, aber es herrschte immerhin Ruhe. Wohlverdiente Ruhe, wie die meisten befanden. Drei Wochen war es nun her, dass das Abenteuer im Südwald den Umständen entsprechend glücklich abgeschlossen war. Die Toten waren betrauert worden, die Verletzten wieder geheilt. Selbst Forlos, der bald das Kommando über die Leibgarde des Königs übernehmen sollte, war deutlich auf dem Weg der Besserung.

Eigentlich hätte genau das jedem eine Warnung sein sollen, aber in einem Anflug von beinahe begründetem Optimismus durchzog eine friedliche Stimmung den Palast. Sie endete schlagartig, als zuerst ein schrecklicher Knall ertönte, gefolgt von einem Grollen aus den Tiefen des Palastes. Ein Gewitter schien sich in den unteren Ebenen zu entwickeln. Wer davon nicht erwachte, schrak kurz darauf hoch, als ein leichtes Zittern den Berg erfasste, in den der Palast hineingebaut war. 

Im Thronsaal stürzte eine Tausend Jahre alte Vase um, die der König nie gemocht hatte und das war noch der glücklichste Effekt dieses Bebens. Weniger glücklich war der herbe Verlust eines Fass schweren Rotweins im Weinkeller, das sich aus seinem Sockel löste, quer durch den leicht abschüssigen Raum rollte und an der hinteren Wand zerschellte. Als später ein Diener den Auftrag erhielt, den See aus Wein zu beseitigen – und damit war eigentlich nicht gemeint, ihn mit dem Becher aufzuschöpfen und auszutrinken – fand man den Elb betrunken und selig schlafend auf dem Boden. Zwei Tage konnte man ihn nicht wecken und endlich verstand jeder, warum der König dieses Fass Wein nur für den eigenen Gebrauch reserviert hatte.

In seinem Gemach unterdrückte Lord Elrond, der als Gast in Düsterwald weilte, einen Fluch, als der Tee in seiner Tasse überschwappte und unschöne Flecken auf den aufgeschlagenen Seiten eines Gedichtbandes hinterließ, den er gerade zum wohl hundersten Mal in seinem Leben durchgeblättert hatte. Der Elbenlord wartete noch die Ausläufer des Bebens ab, erhob sich dann mit einem leisen Seufzer und machte sich auf den Weg in die unteren Gefilde des Palastes.

Auf halber Strecke stieß Glorfindel zu ihm. Mysteriöser Weise war er um diese späte Stunde vollständig bekleidet und gut gelaunt.

„Du warst noch gar nicht im Bett?" fragte Elrond verwundert, um sich im nächsten Moment für diese Frage zu verdammen, denn Glorfindel platzierte eines dieser Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, die Elrond in den letzten Jahrhunderten zu seinem Entsetzen auch immer öfter bei seinen eigenen Söhnen entdeckt hatte.

„Jedenfalls nicht in meinem", antwortete Glorfindel dann auch wie erwartet.

„Mehr will ich gar nicht wissen", zischte Elrond mit einer abwehrenden Geste.

„Mehr hätte ich dir auch gar nicht verraten", schmunzelte Glorfindel. „Was meinst du war es diesmal?"

Legolas bog um eine Ecke, einen großen Tintenfleck auf seinem Hemd, ähnliche Flecken auf den Händen und enthob Elrond einer Antwort. „Das Tintenfass...", entschuldigte sich der Prinz. „Ich wollte gerade einen Brief schreiben."

Es fragte sich, an wen, aber Elrond verbiss sich auch hier eine entsprechende Frage. Es gab Antworten, ohne die er problemlos weiterleben konnte.

„Ich habe kurz bei Estel reingeschaut", schwatzte Legolas hastig weiter, weil Glorfindel ein ungutes Grinsen zeigte. „Er schläft wie ein Toter."

„Wie immer", nickte Elrond. 

„Die Zwillinge und Galen konnte ich nicht finden." Legolas durchbohrte Glorfindel mit einem warnenden Blick. 

„Sie sind im Eibenlabyrinth", erklärte der jedoch ungerührt. „Ich habe sie vom Balkon aus gesehen. Galen leidet an gebrochenem Herzen und deine Söhne versuchen, ihn zu trösten."

_Nur nicht kommentieren,_ ermahnte sich Elrond. _Der Trost meiner Söhne kann nur der Ausgangspunkt neuen Unheils sein, das früh genug über uns hereinbricht._

„Von welchem Balkon eigentlich?" wollte Legolas wissen. „Euer Gemach hat gar keinen."

Glorfindel ersparte Elrond weitere Erklärungen und lächelte nur milde. 

Vor ihnen war die Gestalt Thranduils auszumachen, der mit schnellen Schritten das nächste Treppenhaus ansteuerte, das in die untere Ebene führte, auf der einige der größeren Verliese untergebracht waren. Seit neuestem war eines davon einem anderen Zweck zugeführt worden. Ein Fehler, wie es in dieser Nacht nicht zum ersten Mal schien.

Thranduil war wahrscheinlich der einzige aller Beteiligten gewesen, der zum Zeitpunkt des Bebens geschlafen hatte. Beim ersten Knall war er abrupt aus seinem Schlaf geschreckt, hatte automatisch den linken Arm zur Seite ausgestreckt und ohne Überraschung aber mit wachsendem Ärger festgestellt, dass die Person, die dort eigentlich selig schlafen sollte, nicht da war. Die schrecklichsten Drohungen ausstoßend war er aus dem Bett gesprungen, hatte sich hastig eine Robe übergeworfen und eilte nun barfuss über die kalten Steinböden. Seine Laune verschlechterte sich mit jedem Schritt.

Im Treppenhaus trafen schließlich alle Beteiligten aufeinander.

„Diesmal bringe ich sie um", erklärte Thranduil ungefragt. 

„Wenn sie es nicht gerade selbst geschafft hat", orakelte Elrond und unterdrückte ein Lächeln, als Thranduil ihn geschockt anstarrte.

Dicker Qualm leckte an der Decke entlang, als sie das Kellergeschoss erreichten. 

„Interessante Farbe", murmelte Legolas und streckte seine Hand aus, um sie durch die fliederfarbenen, irgendwie plüschigen Wolken gleiten zu lassen. Als er sie wieder herunter nahm, lag ein gleichfarbiger Schimmer auf seiner Hand. „Geht das wieder ab?"

„Irgendwann", erklärte Elrond mit einem boshaften Lächeln. „Denke ich jedenfalls."

Der Qualm verdichtete sich noch etwas, bis sie den Gang erreichten, an dessen Ende die Quelle dieser nächtlichen Störung zu finden sein musste. Eine Einschätzung, auf die Elrond ausnahmsweise wieder eine Wette eingegangen wäre. 

Eine Wache stand auf halber Strecke und sah den Neuankömmlingen unbehaglich entgegen. Die ruhige Aufgabe, die der Elb sich wohl hier unten versprochen hatte, verwandelte sich augenscheinlich gerade in einen Albtraum. Anstatt nur einen Gefangenen zu bewachen, der sich der Verwüstung eines Teils des Palastgartens im volltrunkenen Zustand schuldig gemacht hatte und ansonsten leere Verliese zu kontrollieren, stand der bedauernswerte Elb nun zwei Elbenfürsten, dem Kronprinzen und seinem vor Wut schäumenden König gegenüber.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was passiert ist", erklärte er hastig. „Es gab einen Knall, dann wackelte alles und dieser Qualm kam aus der Hexenküche."

„Wo ist sie?" Thranduils Stimme hätte Sauron vor Neid erblassen lassen, sofern das möglich war bei einem körperlosen Wesen.

Die Antwort blieb der Wache erspart. Irgendwo vom Ende des Ganges, wo der Qualm am dichtesten war, stolperten drei Gestalten heran. Die zwei restlichen Wachen, die hier unten Dienst taten und zwischen sich das vielleicht größte Heiler-Talent, dem Elrond jemals begegnet war. Allerdings auch die einzige Elbin Mittelerdes, die mit geradezu magnetischer Kraft Katastrophen anzog. Noch war sie jung, aber Elrond fragte sich, zu was sie erst fähig war, wenn sie das Alter seiner Söhne erreicht hatte. Nicht zum ersten Mal bedauerte er Thranduil aus ganzem Herzen.

„Hübsch", murmelte Glorfindel. „Die Farbe steht ihr."

Sie war fliederfarben und zwar völlig. Vom Saum ihres seltsames Kittels, in dem sie hier unten herumzuschwirren pflegte bis in die Spitzen der ehedem silberfarbenen Haare war alles von einem fliederfarbenen Schimmer belegt. Elrond stimmte Glorfindel ausnahmsweise zu, es stand ihr. Jedenfalls sah sie damit besser aus als die beiden ebenfalls eingefärbten Wachen, die sie aus dem Qualm herausführten.

„Varya!" rief Legolas erleichtert. „Du bist...hm...unverletzt."

„Natürlich", lautete die leicht verärgerte Antwort. „Jedenfalls keine bleibenden Schäden."

Nachdenklich beobachtete Elrond, dass die Rhûnar-Heilerin irgendwie abwesend die Wand zwischen Legolas und seinem Vater betrachtete. „Was war es diesmal?"

„Lord Elrond? Ein kleiner Unfall." Sie wedelte etwas mit den Armen herum und rammte der Wache neben ihr die Hand in den Unterleib. Mit einem erstickten Laut kippte der Elb zu Seite. „Ich bin gestolpert und eine Schale mit, äh, etwas anderem ist mir in den Ectol-Trank gefallen. Dann gab es eine Reaktion und einen Knall. Mir klingeln noch etwas die Ohren."

Das erklärte zumindest, warum sie so schrie.

Thranduils Hände machten Bewegungen, als würde er jemanden erdrosseln. „Hattest du vor, uns alle auszulöschen?"

Ihre grünen Augen, die einen netten Kontrast zu ihrer fliederfarbenen Haut bildeten, folgten eher widerstrebend dem Geräusch seiner Stimme. In diesem Moment war Elrond klar, was ihn so an ihr irritiert hatte. Er fragte sich, wie lange sie wohl das Versteckspiel noch durchhalten würde. Glorfindel streckte bedeutungsvoll die Hände aus und tastete symbolisch in der Luft herum. Er hatte es also auch bemerkt.

Varya hingegen lief gerade zu großen schauspielerischen Leistungen auf. Mit einem höchst erleichterten Seufzer sank sie in die Richtung, in der ihr Gehör wohl Thranduils Stimme ausgemacht hatte. Er fing sie auch erwartungsgemäß auf.

„Thranduil!" flötete sie mitten in einem wirklich nur leicht übertriebenen Schwächeanfall. Sie zerfloss regelrecht an ihm. Nicht einmal ein Blatt hätte mehr zwischen sie und den König gepasst. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Ich kann nie schlafen, wenn ich mich so wohl fühle wie es heute nacht der Fall war."

So alt konnte kein Elb werden, dass diese Worte nicht das Ego, das bei Thranduil eigentlich ganz gut entwickelt war, umschmeichelten. Der Waldelb schmolz wie Butter in der Sonne. Glorfindel schlug die Augen zu Decke, an der sich der Rauch gerade genauso schnell verzog wie Thranduils schlechte Laune. 

Legolas wirkte mittlerweile sehr nachdenklich, kratzte sich an der Schläfe und wedelte dann etwas mit der Hand vor Varyas Gesicht herum. 

„Ist etwas mit deinen Augen?" fragte der Prinz und verdarb ihr die schöne Vorstellung.

„Sie ist blind", sagte Glorfindel sanft. „Blind wie eine Fledermaus."

„Bin ich nicht", fauchte Varya und starrte in seine Richtung. Glorfindels Hemdknöpfe mussten recht interessant sein. „Ich kann alles sehen."

Alles, bis auf Legolas, der mit seinen Händen einen tintenfleckigen Adler formte und damit in ihrer Blickrichtung herumflatterte. Sie blinzelte nicht einmal. „Sie ist wirklich blind. Wie kommt das?"

„Ist hier außer mir noch jemand, den das beunruhigt?" brüllte Thranduil irgendwo zwischen Entsetzen und einem neuen Tobsuchtsanfall.

„Ein wenig", nickte Elrond. „Vielleicht sollten wir die gastliche Umgebung Eurer Verliese verlassen und das ganze an einem friedlicheren Ort näher untersuchen."

„Da gibt es nichts zu untersuchen", grollte Rhûnars großartige Heilerin, während sie von Thranduil weggezerrt wurde. „Es ist nur vorübergehend. Oh, pass doch auf, jetzt bin ich dir auf den Fuß getreten. Hast du etwa keine Schuhe an? Das war so weich."

Etwas langsamer folgte Elrond mit Glorfindel der fliederfarbenen Erscheinung, die nach dem dritten Beinahe-Sturz von den beiden Waldelben in die Mitte genommen wurde und dies keinesfalls begeistert aufnahm.

„Wenn sie blind ist, kann sie nicht experimentieren", überlegte Glorfindel nach längerem Schweigen erfreut.

„Es wird vergehen", meinte Elrond und zerstörte jede aufkeimende Hoffnung.

Estel stand etwas verschlafen in seiner Zimmertür und blinzelte ihn und Glorfindel an. „Eben kamen Legolas und sein Vater hier vorbei. Zwischen ihnen war etwas Buntes."

„Varya", sagte Elrond mild. „Geh wieder schlafen, Estel. Wir erzählen es dir morgen früh."

*

***

*

„Keine Zukunft!"

Ein heftiger Schlag und die Eibenhecke duckte sich regelrecht. Nadeln rieselten zu Boden, wütend beobachtet aus seegrünen Augen, die alles andere als blind waren und gerade die schmerzliche Realität des Lebens in aller Deutlichkeit erkannten.

„Von wegen ewige Liebe!"

Noch ein Schlag mit dem Kampfstab und die Hecke wies einen Durchgang auf, den Thranduils Gärtner sicher nicht an dieser Stelle des Labyrinths eingebaut hätten.

„Es war alles nicht so gemeint!"

Der Durchgang wurde so breit, dass ein Balrog bequem hindurch gepasst hätte.

Elladan und Elrohir tauschten einen halb besorgten, halb belustigten Blick. Sie saßen auf der Rückenlehne einer Holzbank im Zentrum des Labyrinths und leisteten dem frustrierten Galen dabei Gesellschaft, mit der abrupten Beendigung seiner dreiwöchigen Beziehung zu Lady Helemar fertig zu werden.

„Und ich dachte..." Die nächsten Worte gingen im wilden Gehäcksel in der Eibenhecke irgendwie unter.

Elrohir ließ ihn weiter lamentieren. Das ging jetzt schon drei Stunden so und ein Ende war noch nicht abzusehen. Es stellte sich ohnehin die Frage, was Galen sich dabei gedacht hatte. Sie hatten ihn gewarnt, vergeblich. Glorfindel, wie immer aus seinem Jahrtausende alten Erfahrungsschatz schöpfend hatte ihn auch gewarnt, vergeblich. Legolas hatte nichts gesagt, verständlich. So blieb er von Helemars Nachstellungen wenigstens etwas verschont. Andererseits aber etwas illoyal, denn Galen war immerhin ihr Freund.

„Er hätte sowieso nicht gehört", raunte Elladan mitten hinein in diese Überlegungen. Elrohirs Gedanken lagen vor ihm wie ein offenes Buch. Manchmal eine recht hilfreiche Begleiterscheinung von Zwillingen.

„Ich wollte sie bitten, meine Gemahlin zu werden."

Was Eru verhütet hatte! Elrohir konnte ihm nicht genug für diese weise Fügung danken. Er bekämpfte den Drang, auf die Knie zu sinken und eine Dankeshymne anzustimmen. Galen hätte ihn nicht verstanden.

„Und mich nach Rhûnar zu begleiten."

Die grauenhafte Vorstellung wurde immer schlimmer. Die Rhûna hätten ihren Heiler wahrscheinlich nach einem Blick auf Lady Helemar verbannt. Nicht, dass die Tawarwaith eine abstoßende Vogelscheuche war, im Gegenteil, aber rein charaktermäßig erinnerte sie Elrohir stark an diese Erdspinne, die ihnen das Leben so schwer gemacht hatte.

Elrohir schrak aus seinen Gedanken, als Elladan ihn mit dem Ellbogen anstieß.

„Wir kommen in die nächste Runde", meinte sein Bruder aufseufzend. „Hast du ein Taschentuch dabei?"

Galen hing wie ein schwarz-silbernes Banner bei absoluter Windstille an seinem Kampfstab. Trauer überdeckte seine feingezeichneten Züge mit einem Schatten. „Wie soll ich ohne sie leben?" grübelte er mit schwankender Stimme.

_Glücklich und zufrieden_, dachte Elrohir sarkastisch.

„Das Leben geht weiter." Elladan, der Meister der lahmen Sprüche, zuckte nur die Achseln, als sein Bruder ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen ansah.

„Ich werde an gebrochenem Herzen sterben." Ganz langsam sank der Rhûna zu Boden, Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen. „Die Sonne hat sich bereits verdunkelt."

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht", klärte ihn Elrohir auf. „Die Sonne geht erst in ein paar Stunden wieder auf."

Galen quittierte diesen Hinweis mit einem erneuten Tränenstrom. „Die Nacht in meinem Herzen wird nie wieder vergehen."

Die Zwillinge zogen gleichzeitig eine Grimasse. Nun übertrieb er wirklich. Man hatte fast den Eindruck, im Vergleich zu Galens abartiger Verehrung dieser Waldelbin war die Verbindung von Beren und Luthien eine geschäftsmäßige Beziehung.

„Wir könnten ihn mit Thranduils Obstbrand abfüllen", schlug Elladan sehr leise vor. „Dann binden wir ihn morgen einfach auf seinem Pferd fest und sind schon halb aus Düsterwald raus, wenn er zu sich kommt."

„Mit Thranduils Obstbrand sind wir bereits in Rhûnar, bevor Galen wieder bei Bewusstsein ist", widersprach Elrohir nach kurzem Zögern. 

„Es ist, als ob die Welt untergeht", heulte Galen nach kurzer Verschnaufpause auf.

Eru musste ihn gehört haben, denn der Boden zitterte leicht. Verwundert blickten sich die Zwillinge um. Erst als sie eine fliederfarbene Qualmwolke aus einem der unteren Luftschächte des Palastes aufsteigen sahen, beruhigten sie sich wieder. Varya schien erneut ein Experiment daneben gegangen zu sein.

Galen hatte das Beben wohl eher seiner inneren Erschütterung zugerechnet, denn sein Wehklagen wurde dadurch nicht unterbrochen. „Ich habe ihr mein Herz, meine Liebe zu Füßen gelegt."

„Und sie ist drauf rumgetrampelt", ergänzte Elladan, bevor er von der Bank sprang und langsam auf Galen zuschlenderte. Vor dem Rhûna beugte er sich herunter, packte ihn an den Schultern und stellte ihn wieder auf die Füße. „Du hast es verschenkt und sie wusste es nicht zu schätzen."

„Uh", machte Elrohir und hielt sich demonstrativ den Magen. Elladans schauspielerische Talente waren wirklich schlecht. Diese theatralische Darbietung war noch schlechter als seine Aufführung eines unschuldigen Lammes, nachdem ihn ihr Vater vor wirklich langer Zeit mit beiden Händen in Celebrians Konfektschale erwischt hatte. 

„So rein und edel wie deine Gefühle für sie waren-" Es folgte eine kurze Pause, Elladan schien den Faden verloren zu haben. „Äh, so schlecht und eigennützig hat sie sie ausgenutzt. Sie ist es nicht Wert, mein Freund. Irgendwo gibt es jemanden, der dich verdient und auf dich wartet."

Elrohir hätte sich am liebsten schreiend zusammen gekrümmt, aber Galen blickte mit einem kritischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zu ihm. Also nickte er nur ernsthaft.

„Für jeden von uns gibt es die eine Seele, die unserer entspricht", deklamierte Elladan salbungsvoll weiter und wechselte überraschend die Taktik. „Helemar war dir nicht bestimmt. Sie hat es eher erkannt und dir so viel Leid in späteren Jahren erspart."

_Wie ehrenvoll von ihr_, spottete Elrohir in Gedanken. _Wahrscheinlich ist ihr klar geworden, dass ein Rhûnar-Heiler zwar exotisch aber kaum gesellschaftlich aufregend ist. Jedenfalls nicht so erstrebenswert wie ein Prinz._

Galen wischte sich mit dem Ärmel das Gesicht trocken. „Ich sollte ihr nichts nachtragen, nicht wahr, Elladan?"

Die Zwillinge tauschten einen langen Blick. Galen vielleicht nicht, aber sie würden es schon. Selbst wenn sie morgen abreisten, gab es eine äußerst vertrauensvolle Person, der man die Rache an dieser Schlange überlassen konnte.

„Natürlich nicht", meinte Elladan und rückte die derangierte Kleidung des Rhûna wieder zurecht. „Wir gehen jetzt alle in den Palast zurück und morgen früh sieht die Welt wieder ganz anders aus. Vielleicht könntest du ihr einen Abschiedsbrief schreiben."

„Ich überbringe ihn", bot sich Elrohir an und sah in Gedanken schon das nette kleine Kaminfeuer, in dem er den Brief hinrichten würde.

Den Rest des Weges lauschten sie nicht sehr konzentriert Galens tiefsinnigen und ständig wechselnden Überlegungen, was er ihr schreiben würde. Elrohirs Gedanken schweiften aus lauter Selbsterhaltungstrieb ab, wanderten durch Thranduils Weinkeller, machten einen Schlenker zum letzten Fest und der Elbin, mit der er nicht nur getanzt hatte und landeten beim nächsten Morgen, an dem sie zusammen mit Legolas und Estel und – darauf hatten ihr Vater und der König bestanden – einer Abteilung der Garde in Richtung Rhûnar aufbrechen würden, um ihren Freund sicher wieder nach Hause zu bringen. Die Betonung der beiden älteren Elben hatte dabei auf dem Wort ‚sicher' gelegen.

„Haben wir etwas verpasst?" riss ihn Elladans verwunderte Frage aus seinen Gedanken.

Sie hatten den Gang erreicht, auf dem ihre Gemächer untergebracht waren. Alle Wandleuchten waren angezündet, die Türen zu Elronds und Glorfindels Räumen standen auf und Estel tapste gerade nicht sehr wach herum.

„Was ist los?" fragte Elrohir seinen Bruder.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Estel unterdrückte mühsam ein Gähnen. „Es hat irgendetwas mit einem Erdbeben und Varyas komischer Farbe zu tun."

„Varya?" Galen legte Helemar von einem Atemzug zum anderen in der Schublade erledigter Liebschaften ab. „Ist ihr etwas passiert?"

Der Rhûna wollte sofort ihre Zimmertür ansteuern, aber Elladan und Elrohir dirigierten ihn wortlos in Richtung der königlichen Gemächer. Galen war wahrscheinlich der einzige Elb im ganzen Palast, der noch nicht bemerkt hatte, dass seine Heiler-Freundin um diese Tageszeit hier bereits seit gut zwei Wochen nicht mehr anzutreffen war. Estel hatte es auch erst in der vergangenen Woche bemerkt, doch der zählte nicht. Estel bemerkte solche Dinge sowieso erst immer sehr spät.

So einfach war es dabei eigentlich nicht zu ignorieren gewesen. Am Vorabend dieses erstaunlichen Stimmungsumschwungs hatten sie sich noch beim Essen gegenseitig mit Sticheleien eines ihrer blutigen Wortgefechte geliefert, am nächsten Abend, denn vorher hatte man beide nicht mehr erblickt, war die Anrede nicht nur ausgesprochen vertraulich geworden, sondern die üblichen Sticheleien waren auch beinahe verschwunden. Beinahe wohlgemerkt, aber mehr konnte man auch nicht erwarten. Jedenfalls war Varya beim Abendessen mehrfach beinahe eingeschlafen und Thranduil wirkte die ganze Zeit so zufrieden wie Eru persönlich.

Nach der immer gut informierten Gerüchteküche hatte diese Angelegenheit etwas mit der von Lord Glorfindel organisierten Weinprobe in Thranduils Weinkeller zu tun, die für diesen speziellen Abend angesetzt war und dann erstaunlicher Weise eine halbe Stunde vor ihrem Beginn abgesagt werden musste. Zumindest hatten wohl bis auf Thranduil und Varya kein anderer mehr dran teilgenommen.

Glorfindel hüllte sich weitgehend in Schweigen dazu. Sein einziger Kommentar war gewesen, dass es entweder so oder mit einem Blutbad hatte ausgehen müssen, er nicht in der Stimmung für eine Beerdigung gewesen war und ihm schwarze Kleidung ohnehin nicht gut zu Gesicht stand.

Legolas, der wohl als einziger das Recht hatte, sich wirklich zu dieser etwas ungewöhnlichen Kombination zu äußern, hatte zu den Zwillingen gesagt, dass Glorfindel ihm lediglich zuvorgekommen sei. Lange hätte seine Geduld nämlich nicht mehr ausgereicht, sich diesen Kleinkrieg zwischen Thranduil und Varya im früher so ruhigen väterlichen Palast anzusehen. Außerdem hätte sein Vater in der Vergangenheit bedeutend unsympathischere Elbinnen um sich gehabt, deren Talente sich wirklich nur auf eines beschränkt hätten.

Galen war zum Glück zu besorgt, um jetzt näher darüber nachzudenken. Er rannte förmlich die Gänge herunter, etwas langsamer von den Zwillingen gefolgt.

„Erus Licht! Wie konnte das denn passieren?" war das erste, was sie hörten, nachdem Galen in Thranduils Gemächer gestürmt war.

Die Frage stellte sich Elrohir allerdings auch, kaum hatten sie den Raum betreten. Ein Notfall war es jedenfalls nicht. Glorfindel lehnte entspannt an der Kaminumrandung, Elrond saß in einem Sessel, das Kinn irgendwie nachdenklich in eine Hand gestützt und Legolas stand neben seinem Vater, beide in der gleichen königlichen Haltung und dem gleichen undurchdringlichen Blick zu Galen, der wiederum auf die Rhûna starrte, die einige Schritte vor ihm mitten im Raum in einem Lehnstuhl saß.

Es musste eine Sinnestäuschung sein. Elrohir schüttelte kurz den Kopf und sah zu seinem Bruder, der diese Geste gerade wiederholte. Einen Atemzug später hielten sie sich gegenseitig an den Schultern fest und unterdrückten mühsam schallendes Gelächter.

„Galen?" Varya wandte ihnen ihr pastellfarbenes Gesicht zu. Elrohir sackte fast in die Knie bei dem Versuch, seine Heiterkeit noch weiter zu unterdrücken. „Was machst du denn jetzt auch noch hier?"

„Wie hast du denn das wieder geschafft?" 

„Was?"

„Deine Farbe..." Galens Stimme war eindeutig mit Lachen unterlegt. „Ausgerechnet Lila, du hasst Lila."

„Gleich ersticke ich", keuchte Elladan.

„Lila?" echote sie schrill und sprang auf. „Ich brauche einen Spiegel."

Sie kam einige Schritte vor, Legolas zog geistesgegenwärtig einen niedrigen Tisch beiseite, auf den sie genau zusteuerte und Thranduil erwischte sie im letzten Moment am Arm.

„Einen Spiegel?" erkundigte sich der König mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln. „Du kannst nichts sehen, ein Spiegel bringt dich nicht unbedingt weiter."

Sie gestikulierte so heftig, dass Thranduil knapp einem Fausthieb auf seine Nase ausweichen konnte. „Warum hat mir niemand gesagt, dass ich verfärbt bin? Ich hoffe, du hast dich prächtig dabei amüsiert, Thranduil. Lila?"

„Eher fliederfarben", berichtigte Glorfindel gelassen. „Passt zu Eurer Augenfarbe und es scheint auch nicht durch Kleidung aufzuhalten zu sein. Ihr müsstet vollständig lila sein."

„Varya!" schrie Galen aufgebracht. „Was ist mit deinen Augen?"

„Nichts."

„Sie ist blind", erklärte Elrond ruhig. „Meint aber, es vergeht wieder, auch wenn sie uns bislang noch nicht die Quelle dieser Annahme verraten hat."

„Bist du sicher?" Elladan war wieder ernst. „Hat es etwas mit diesem Beben zu tun?"

„Elladan?" Varya rang die Hände. „Wer ist denn noch alles hier? Elrohir?"

„Ja, anwesend."

„Estel?"

„Zu Diensten, Varya."

„Schick sie weg, Thranduil. Ich komme mir vor wie ein Huhn mit zwei Köpfen."

„Dann würde vielleicht in einem davon der Verstand funktionieren", antwortete der Waldelbenkönig boshaft.

„Ich will endlich wissen, was hier los war!" Galen sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment zum Mörder. „Du hast wieder irgendeinen Versuch gemacht, ja?"

„Ich glaube, ich falle in Ohnmacht", murmelte die Rhûna nicht sehr glaubwürdig.

Thranduil schüttelte sie kurz am Arm. „Lass das! Wenn wir wissen, was mit deinen Augen ist, kannst du meinetwegen die nächsten sechs Monate ohnmächtig sein, aber nicht jetzt. Antworte ihm!"

„Ectol-Trank", murmelte sie etwas mürrisch.

Galen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und legte den Kopf schief. „Der wirkt nicht auf die Augen."

Elrond nickte zustimmend. Auch Elrohir erinnerte sich, schon einmal davon gehört zu haben. Irgendwann, vor langer Zeit...

„Ich habe ihn erhitzt."

„Muss man auch. Weiter!"

„Und etwas Hinrir-Beerensaft dazugegeben, für den Geschmack."

„Deswegen bist du also lila. Weiter!"

„Dann wollte ich Andaril-Pulver umfüllen, das ich noch hatte."

„Ah..."

„Ich bin mit der Schale gestolpert, sie ist gegen den Brenner gefallen und es gab eine Verpuffung." Varya seufzte. „Daraufhin ging der Ectol-Trank hoch, vermischte sich mit Thranduils Obstbrand. Es knallte und wackelte, ich bin ein bisschen durch den Raum geflogen. Tja, das war es im wesentlich."

„Wieviel Pulver?"

„Eine handgroße Schale."

„Und wie nah warst du?"

„Ein halber Meter."

„Oh..." machte Galen und versank dann in nachdenklichem Schweigen.

„Lasst Ihr uns an Euren Erkenntnissen teilhaben?" fragte Elrond sanft. „Der Ectol-Trank wirkt als Schmerzmittel, das ist mir bekannt. Andaril-Pulver kenne ich allerdings nicht."

„Es wird aus einer Drüse einer Bachforelle unserer Quellflüsse gewonnen. Wenn es richtig aufbereitet wird, lähmt es den Sehnerv, ohne bleibende Schäden zu hinterlassen", erklärte Galen wieder in gewohnter Gelassenheit. „Wir benutzen es bei Augenverletzungen. Normalerweise vermischt man eine winzige Menge mit abgekochtem Wasser und träufelt es auf das Auge. Man bläst es nicht _händevoll_ ins Gesicht des Kranken, nicht wahr, Varya?"

„Es war ein Unfall. In ein paar Tagen ist alles wieder in Ordnung." Sie schnaubte etwas. „Ist die Inquisition jetzt beendet? Thranduil, ich bin müde und bestehe nur noch aus blauen Flecken. Könntest du diese Versammlung jetzt endlich auflösen?"

Legolas Vater schüttelte ergeben den Kopf. „Warum kannst du nicht wie andere Elbinnen auch einfach nachts im Bett schlafen? Wenn du Zeitvertreib brauchst, weck mich einfach wieder."

„Du bist König und das ist anstrengend genug", schnurrte sie. Elrohir presste die Lippen aufeinander, um nicht laut aufzulachen. Sie schnurrte wirklich und grinste auch noch im Anschluss daran bedeutsam.

Legolas schoss ihn mit einem warnenden Blick ab. Den Grund dafür entdeckte Elrohir gleich darauf. Galen hatte den Dialog der beiden verfolgt, seine Schulter strafften sich vor Anspannung und seine Blicke wanderten erst etwas ratlos und dann höchst empört zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Varya, was machst du eigentlich in Thranduils Gemach?" fragte der Rhûna mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

„Wonach sieht es aus?" Ausgerechnet jetzt musste Estel sich bemerkbar machen. Seine Brüder und Legolas stöhnten leise auf, worauf er irritiert die Stirn runzelte. „Das gleiche wie die letzten zwei Wochen auch."

„Varya!" Galen quietschte. Elrohir und Elladan hielten sich kurz die Ohren zu. Erstaunlich, zu welchen Geräuschen wütende Elben fähig waren.

„Stell dich nicht so an!" fauchte die Rhûna und ging kurzerhand zum Angriff über. „Wenn du nicht in letzter Zeit bei dieser grauenhaften Helemar jedes Mal in kuhäugiges Sabbern verfallen wärst, hättest du es längst begriffen. Was denkst du denn, was dort geschieht?"

Sie deutete auf den Kamin. Glorfindel betrachtete erst den sorgfältigen Holzscheit darin, dann Thranduil und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich spöttisch. Thranduil gönnte sich ein äußerst zweideutiges Grinsen.

„Ihr zeigt gerade auf den Kamin und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dies Absicht sein soll", sagte Elrond und erhob sich.

„Hah!" machte Thranduil leise.

„Nein, bitte nicht", seufzte Elrond mit einer abwehrenden Geste. „Ich will es wirklich nicht wissen. Wir sollten jetzt alle einfach schlafen gehen. Elladan, Elrohir!"

Ein Nicken, ein Schritt und Galen fand sich an den Armen genommen und aus dem Raum gezogen.

„Wusstet ihr beide das etwa?" erkundigte er sich, während er von ihnen abgeführt wurde.

Sie wechselten über seinen Kopf hinweg einen langen Blick. Die Frage wäre schneller zu beantworten, wenn er hätte wissen wollen, wer es noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Sie ist viel zu jung für ihn", jammerte Galen los. „Ich meine, er ist zu alt für sie."

„Es wird Zeit, dass wir abreisen", murmelte Elladan. „Du hast hier entschieden zuwenig zu tun, wenn du dir tatsächlich über Thranduils Alter Gedanken machst."

***

Tbc


	2. Kaum stehn wir hier und singen

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Ich habe es mir geliehen und verdiene noch immer kein Geld damit.

Lembas und Frei-Miruvor für alle, die mir Reviews geschickt haben. Das war ein riesige Erleichterung, das es euch auch weiter gefällt. Danke.

**Kapitel 2: Kaum stehn wir hier und singen…**

_„Dann war da die Elbin in Lorien…"_

Aragorn schloss gequält die Augen. Er liebte Musik und Gesang, liebte beides wirklich. Die Stimmen seiner Brüder waren auch nicht die Schlechtesten. In Bruchtal gab es zwar Barden, die die beiden weit in den Schatten stellten, aber die Zwillinge verfügten über klare, volle Stimmen, die elbischen Liedern gerecht wurden. Nur war dies kein Elbenlied sondern ein Gassenhauer aus einer menschlichen Spelunke im Süden, den sie erst vor drei Jahren von einer Reise mitgebracht hatten und seitdem immer dann zum Besten gaben, wenn ihr Vater nicht in Hörweite war.

Zwei Wochen Ritt vom Palast entfernt konnte selbst Elrond diesmal nichts davon bemerken und so nutzten sie diese Freiheit weidlich aus. Das Lied hieß sehr poetisch ‚Reise durch Mittelerde' und war absolut prosaisch.

_„Sie nahm mein Herz, sie nahm mein Gold…"_

Bislang war ihre Reise sehr ruhig verlaufen, beinahe langweilig. Aragorn war nicht böse deswegen, das Abenteuer in Düsterwald war anstrengend genug gewesen. Etwas Ruhe konnten sie alle gebrauchen. Es würde sowieso nicht dabei bleiben, das tat es nie.

_„Wen kümmert's, denn sie war so hold."_

„Lass sie", meinte Galen, der ein neues Holzscheit auf ihr Lagerfeuer geworfen hatte. „Auf dem Hinweg war diese Reise ein einziger Albtraum. Ich bin froh, dass die beiden jetzt die einzigen seltsamen Geschöpfe sind, die mir hier unterkommen. Und den anderen gefällt es."

_„Ich zog zu Lissa nach Isengard…"_

Aragorn stöhnte unwillkürlich. Seine Brüder grinsten in seine Richtung, sangen aber unbeirrbar weiter. Die acht Waldelben, die gerade keine Wache hatten, tippten mit den Fußspitzen im Takt oder summten sogar mit. Zwei Wochen ohne Ärger, die Elben mussten unendlich glücklich sein. Es mochte eine Auszeichnung sein, den Thronfolger, Elronds Söhne und den Gast des Königs aus Rhûnar als Leibwache zugeteilt zu werden, aber es zerrte auch ein bisschen an den Nerven.

_„Sie teilte ihr Herz, sie teilte ihr Bett…"_

„Die Dichtkunst unseres Volkes", murmelte Legolas und machte es sich neben Aragorn an dem Felsen etwas bequemer. „Die beiden bringen sie zu neuen Höhen."

„Hoffentlich singen sie es nicht in Rhûnar", antwortete Aragorn. „Diplomatische Beziehungen wird es dann in den nächsten fünftausend Jahren bestimmt nicht geben."

_„Das fand der Zauberer gar nicht nett."_

„Wir sind nicht völlig humorlos", sagte Galen gekränkt. „Sie sollten es nur nicht unbedingt dem Ältestenrat vortragen."

„Habt ihr keine Heilkräuter, die auf die Stimme schlagen?" fragte Legolas spöttisch. 

Galen schien ernstlich nachzudenken, auch wenn das Glitzern in seinen Augen eine andere Sprache sprach. „Bislang nicht. Vielleicht hat Varya eines gefunden, aber sie würde mir kaum die Rezeptur geben."

_„So floh ich nach Ithilien nur in meinen Hosen…"_

„Eine Strophe mit Ithilien gab es letztes Mal noch nicht", erinnerte sich Aragorn. Wenn die Zwillinge nicht bald zum Ende kamen, würde er am nächsten Tag auf dem Pferderücken einschlafen. Das hatte er zwar in der Vergangenheit schon gelegentlich getan, aber nur, wenn ihm keine andere Wahl blieb. Hier hätte er eigentlich einige Stunden Nachtruhe bekommen können, um halbwegs den eintönigen Ritt durch die ebenso eintönige Landschaft zu überstehen.

_„Ihr glaubt es kaum, auch die brauchte ich dort nicht."_

Unter Gelächter und Beifall beendeten die Zwillinge das Lied. Rufe nach Zugaben wurden sogar laut.

„Nicht heute Abend", wehrte Elladan mit einer leichten Verbeugung ab. „Unser kleiner Bruder ist schon müde. Er braucht seinen Schlaf."

„Den benötigen wir jetzt alle", ließ sich Hauptmann Caeril vernehmen. „Wer keine Wache hat, wird jetzt ruhig sein. Ich meine alle damit, auch Abkömmlinge aus dem Hause Elronds, solche königlichen Geblüts, Menschen und Ithildrim."

Der beinahe hagere, immer sehr gelassene Elb besaß genug Autorität, um seine Anweisungen nicht wiederholen zu müssen. Thranduil hatte gut gewählt und wenige Minuten später breitete sich tiefe Stille über dem Nachtlager der Reisenden aus. So sehr sich Aragorn dies zuvor gewünscht hatte, so wenig fand er nun den herbeigesehnten Schlaf. Mit offenen Augen lag er auf seiner Decke und betrachtete den klaren Sternenhimmel.  

„In einer Woche erreichen wir Ilegond am Celduin", überlegte Galen leicht verträumt. „Wenn wir dort übersetzen, sind es nur noch gut vier Tage bis nach Rhûnar."

Elf Tage, elf Mal ‚Reise durch Mittelerde'. Aragorn war zu jeder Wette bereit, dass genauso viele Strophen bis dahin dazu kamen. Das Leben war nicht immer gerecht. Eigentlich war es sogar ziemlich ungerecht, auch wenn er im Moment nicht genau sagen konnte, warum. Gegen diese Reise war nichts einzuwenden. Drei bis vier Monate hatten sie eingeplant. Gut drei Wochen jeweils für den Weg und einige für den Aufenthalt in Rhûnar selbst. Wenn man von Galen und Varya auf den Rest der Rhûna schloss, würde es sicherlich interessant werden. Sehr interessant.

Aragorn schloss die Augen. Vielleicht konnte er Schafe zählen, irgendjemand hatte ihm erzählt, dies würde beim Einschlafen helfen. In seiner Vorstellung drängte sich auf einmal eine fast unüberschaubare Herde dieser wolligen Geschöpfe um ihn herum. Es war ein wildes Durcheinander und dauernd blökte eines der Tiere. Einige sprangen aus der Menge heraus und irritierten ihn gewaltig. 

Nein, Schafe waren eindeutig keine gute Wahl. Möglicherweise klappte es besser mit Kühen. Große, braun-weiße Kühe auf einer sattgrünen Wiese. Jede mit einem breiten Lederband um den Hals, an dem eine große Glocke hing. Nett, nur irgendwie störte das blecherne Geläut ihn beim Einschlafen. Außerdem muhten diese Viecher einfach zu laut. Möglich, dass sie gemolken werden mussten.

Mit einem Seufzer verabschiedete er sich auch von dieser Einschlafhilfe. Pferde scheiterten ebenfalls, zu viel Bewegung, außerdem spürte er eher den Drang, einen kleinen Ausritt zu unternehmen, als einzuschlafen. Vielleicht ein Schwarm Singvögel. Keine Minute und das vielstimmige Getschilpe ging ihm gewaltig auf die Nerven. Frösche waren sofort eine Katastrophe, die Kaninchen erinnerten ihn dann an die wilde Hetzjagd in Bruchtals Gärten, als die Nager wie eine Plage über die Gemüsebeete gekommen waren und Elrond zornbebend zur Jagd auf die Invasoren geblasen hatte. Tagelang Hasenbraten hatte ihm die Freude an den pelzigen Tieren verleidet. 

Fische, Fische waren wirklich gut, schön still. Eine Weile beobachtete er in Gedanken einen silbernen Fischschwarm. Sehr beruhigend...Elronds Koch kannte ein überirdisches Rezept für Forelle. Aragorns Magen knurrte und er schickte die Fische zurück in die Tiefen des Ozeans. Da konnten sie ihn wenigstens nicht länger stören.

„Estel", flüsterte neben ihm Legolas mit etwas angespannter Stimme. „Wenn du nicht aufhörst, irgendwelche Tiere zu imitieren, ziehe ich dir meinen Bogen über den Schädel. Schlaf endlich."

„Ich kann nicht", gab Aragorn gedämpft zurück. „Ich bin todmüde und kann nicht schlafen."

Seufzend setzte sich Legolas wieder auf. „Ich auch nicht. Was nun?"

„Vertreten wir uns etwas die Beine."

Leise erhoben sie sich, um die anderen nicht zu wecken, die im Gegensatz zu ihnen in tiefem Schlaf lagen. Eine der Wachen, die ihren Posten auf einem der Felsen am westlichen Rand ihres Lagers bezogen hatte, wandte sich ihnen fragend zu. Legolas machte eine beruhigende Geste und der Waldelb drehte sich mit einem Nicken wieder um.

„Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ich diese Viecher nachgemacht habe", brummte Aragorn entschuldigend. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, Legolas."

Der Waldelb winkte ab. „Hast du nicht. Was sollte das eigentlich?"

„Angeblich kann man davon besser einschlafen." Aragorn zuckte die Schultern. 

„Indem man muht und quakt?" wunderte sich Legolas. „Bist du sicher?"

„Irgendetwas habe ich falsch gemacht."

Viel Abwechslung gab es in der Landschaft rund um ihr Lager nicht. Es war eine Steppenlandschaft, nur etwas hügelig. Man konnte meilenweit sehen. Theoretisch, praktisch war da zu wenig, um sich überhaupt die Mühe zu machen. Ab und zu lag ein Felsen herum. Schon seit Tagen fragte sich Aragorn, wie die Felsen überhaupt hierher gekommen waren. Nirgendwo war ein Berg, sie waren einfach da. Vielleicht stammten sie noch aus der Zeit, als die Valar um das Antlitz dieser Welt stritten.

Gelegentlich streiften einige Tiere durch das Gelände, Pflanzenfresser, die sich vom Steppengras ernährten. Jetzt im Sommer war es bereits von der Hitze braun und trocken geworden. Es brach, wenn man darüber schritt. Dieses Knistern begleitete sie bei jedem Meter auf ihrer Reise.

„Mir ist der Wald lieber", überlegte Legolas und wippte geistesabwesend etwas auf den Fußballen, die Hände im Rücken verschränkt. „Diese Weite beunruhigt mich. Man kann alles erkennen, jeden Strauch, jedes Tier, sogar diese Orks."

Aragorn nickte. Dann sank endlich das Wort in sein übermüdetes Gehirn. Zeitgleich mit Legolas starrte er nach Osten, aus der sich in einer dunklen Linie ein Trupp Orks im Laufschritt näherte. „Orks!"

Sie sahen sich an, griffen zu ihren Waffen, die sie gar nicht mitgenommen hatten und rannten dann wie gehetzt ins Lager zurück. 

„Orks!" brüllten sie beide gleichzeitig.

„Das wissen wir", meinte Caeril ruhig. „Die Wache hat sie bereits entdeckt, als Ihr die Landschaft betrachtetet, Hoheit. Wir haben uns nur gefragt, wann sie Euch auffallen."

Legolas errötete leicht und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

Alle waren auf den Beinen, hatten ihre Waffen aufgenommen und bildeten nun einen Halbkreis am östlichen Rand, an dem die Orks wohl ankommen würden. Es waren vielleicht zwanzig, die sich im schnellen Lauf und in einer ihrer üblichen Zweierreihe näherten. 

„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht", stellte Caeril stirnrunzelnd fest. „Sie sehen so oft über ihre Schultern, dass sie uns immer noch nicht bemerkt haben."

„Was ist hinter ihnen?" wollte Elladan wissen.

„Nichts", rief ihm die Wache zu. „Absolut nichts."

Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und die Orks hätten sie einfach über den Haufen gerannt. Erst als sie bis auf fünfzig Meter an das Lager der Elben herangekommen waren, blieb der Anführer der Orks abrupt stehen. Seine Krieger schoben sich hinter ihm zusammen wie ein Faltenvorhang. Flüche wurden laut, die verstummten, kaum entdeckten sie die halbkreisförmige Linie der Elben und die auf sie gerichteten Pfeile.

Irgendwie war es ein reichlich runtergekommener Trupp, der da vor ihnen stand, fand Aragorn. Orks boten ohnehin keinen sehr strahlenden Anblick, aber diese waren eine Katastrophe. Kaum einer war unverletzt, ihre Augen flackerten ständig nervös hin und her und ihre Köcher waren bei fast allen leer. Diese Orks waren nicht auf einem Beutezug, sondern auf der Flucht. 

„Kneif mich", murmelte Elladan, als die Krieger Saurons angesichts ihres Feindes in hektische Diskussionen ausbrachen, von denen kaum ein Wort zu verstehen war. „Nicht so fest, Aragorn!"

„Beschwer dich nicht", meinte sein menschlicher Bruder. Das würde Elladan einen netten blauen Fleck am Arm bescheren. „Du hast darum gebeten."

„Symbolisch", zischte Elladan. „Rein symbolisch."

Mit einem Knurren trat der Anführer schließlich noch ein paar Schritte vor. Er riss unbehaglich an seinem linken, ziemlich ausgefranselten Ohr, als sich mehrere Pfeile demonstrativ nur auf ihn richteten.

„Elben!" schnarrte er in hartem Westron. „Mein Name ist Borzo."

„Dafür können wir ja nichts", murmelte Galen und fing sich einen tadelnden Blick Caerils ein.

Aragorns Irritation wuchs. Seit wann stellten sich Orks vor, bevor sie angriffen?

„Wir sind nicht auf Ärger aus." Die Orks hinter Borzo nickten eifrig. „Unser Ziel liegt im Süden."

„Welche Überraschung", meinte Caeril spöttisch. „Gibt es einen Grund, warum ihr es so eilig habt? Eilig genug, eine Gruppe Elben nicht anzugreifen?"

Borzo kratzte sich am Hals. Die Spuren, die er auf seiner dreckigen, verschwitzten Haut hinterließ, waren wirklich ekelhaft. Er wand sich innerlich, das war offenkundig. „Notfall in der Familie."

„Gleich sterbe ich", hauchte Elladan erstickt. „Wir sollten sie töten. Es wäre für sie eine Erlösung."

„Schwachsinn ist kein Verbrechen", flüsterte ihm sein Bruder zu. „Sonst hätte Adar dich schon längst im Bruinen ertränkt."

„Woher wissen wir, dass ihr uns nicht in den Rücken fallt?" wollte Caeril wissen. 

Der ganze Ork-Trupp schüttelte die Köpfe.

Caeril seufzte. Die Situation war einzigartig. Man begegnete keinen Orks und zog dann nach ein paar oberflächlichen Worten unbehelligt seiner Wege. 

„Was ist nun, Elb?" drängte Borzo. „Läßt du uns ziehen oder müssen wir uns den Weg freikämpfen?"

Aragorn schätzte, dass es 5 Minuten dauern würde, diese unselige Truppe auszulöschen und zwar ohne Verluste auf Seiten der Elben. Es war zu einfach, ein wahres Schlachtfest. Caeril schien zu einem ähnlichen Ergebnis gekommen zu sein.

„Ich zähle langsam bis zehn", verkündete er. „Seid ihr dann noch hier, töten wir euch."

Sie hinterließen eine Staubwolke in der Landschaft, die noch eine ganze Weile zu sehen war, wie sie immer weiter im Süden verschwand. Trotzdem war für die Reisenden in dieser Nacht an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken. Immer wieder richteten sich die Blicke nach Osten. Dort gab es etwas, das einen ganzen Trupp Orks in Todesangst versetzte. Osten, ihre Reiseziel, Rhûnar...

***

Den nächsten Abzweig rechts, dann wieder nach links und schließlich auf der zweiten Wegkreuzung geradeaus. Schade, sie nahm dort den falschen Abzweig.

„Fast hätte sie es geschafft", murmelte Glorfindel und lehnte sich noch etwas gemütlicher an die Terrassenbrüstung.

Thranduil blinzelte in die Sonne. „Die zwei Stunden sind rum und Varya immer noch im Labyrinth. Ihr schuldet mir einen Silberring, Glorfindel."

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir den Einsatz verdoppeln?" schlug der Vanya vor. „Schafft sie es innerhalb der nächsten Stunde oder nicht?"

Thranduil drehte nachdenklich seinen Weinpokal und blickte wieder auf das Labyrinth hinunter. Der Einsatz war recht reizvoll, andererseits zeigte Varya bereits Anzeichen von Ermüdung. Seit er sie vor zwei Stunden einfach in der Mitte stehen gelassen hatte, war sie unentwegt herumgetapst. Ihr Kleid war bis zu den Knien durchnässt nachdem sie durch einen Seerosenteich gestiefelt war und von ihrer Frisur war durch den engen Kontakt mit diversen Hecken und Büschen nicht mehr viel übrig. Sie war immer noch blind wie ein Maulwurf, auch wenn sie seit heute morgen steif und fest behauptete, Licht und Schatten unterscheiden zu können.

„Übertreiben wir besser nicht", lehnte er schweren Herzens ab. 

„Eine weise Entscheidung", erklang hinter ihnen Elronds verärgerte Stimme.

Thranduil zuckte leicht zusammen, bevor er sich umdrehte. Hinter Elrond drückte sich Tisvien herum, die sich um Varya kümmerte und offenbar auch sorgte, sonst hätte sie nicht den Elbenlord alarmiert. Thranduil schickte ihr einen unheilverkündenden Blick. Blass aber trotzig hielt die Elbin ihm stand. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, jetzt verschoben sich auch noch die Loyalitäten unter den Bediensteten.

„Holt sie da raus!" befahl Elrond der Dienerin.

Tisvien ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Eilig rannte sie die lange Steintreppe der Terrasse herunter, die direkt auf den Eingang des Labyrinths zuführte. „Bleibt, wo Ihr seid, Lady Varya!" rief sie dabei laut. „Ich komme Euch holen."

„Was sollte das?" erkundigte sich Elrond eisig. „Ihr setzt eine Blinde in einem Labyrinth aus und wettet, ob sie den Weg hinaus findet?"

Wenn man es so zusammen fasste, klang es nicht sehr schmeichelhaft. Thranduil zuckte ein wenig schuldbewusst mit den Schultern. „Sie behauptet, ihr Sehvermögen kehrt zurück. Es war ein Test."

„Es dauert noch mindestens eine Woche, bis sie wieder ihre alte Sehkraft zurück hat." Elrond schüttelte den Kopf. „Von Glorfindel erwarte ich ja gar nichts anderes mehr, aber Ihr, Thranduil!"

Thranduil seufzte. „Gönnt mir das Vergnügen, Elrond. Sobald sich ihr Blick wieder geklärt hat, wird sie auf meinen Nerven herumtrampeln."

„Die Ruhe jetzt bekommt Euch offenbar auch nicht", grollte Elrond. 

Ein wahres Wort, erkannte Thranduil. Es war irgendwie sehr ruhig, es irritierte ihn. Von den üblichen Reibereien mit den Geschöpfen Düsterwalds abgesehen, lag eine friedliche Stimmung über dem Palast. Gelegentlich wanderten seine Gedanken zwar zu der unseligen Reisegruppe, die gerade Richtung Osten unterwegs war, aber er klammerte sich dann immer an die Hoffnung, das wenigstens diesmal alles glatt verlaufen würde. Ansonsten regierte er ein Reich, das in solchen Zeiten nur wenig Führung brauchte. 

„Seid Ihr schon einmal in Esgaroth gewesen?" erkundigte er sich bei Elrond.

Der Halbelb blinzelte unter dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel etwas. „Nein, warum?"

Wunderbar, Thranduil spürte, wie  sich ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht bildete. „Dann wird es wohl Zeit. Bis unsere Söhne zurückkommen, dauert es noch eine ganze Weile und da Ihr solange mein Gast seid, nutzen wir doch einfach die Gelegenheit. Dann könnt Ihr sofort Eure Wettschuld einlösen und Ihr auch, Glorfindel."

„Eine Reise nach Esgaroth..." Glorfindel warf Elrond einen heiteren Blick zu. „Es wird uns sicherlich gefallen. Du verbringst ohnehin zuviel Zeit mit deinen Büchern und Heiltränken. Etwas Abwechslung schärft die Sinne."

Elrond wirkte mehr als unbehaglich. Thranduil hätte sich denken können, dass Elronds Abenteuerlust sich mittlerweile darauf beschränkte, eine neue Teesorte auszuprobieren. Die Kämpfe im südlichen Düsterwald reichten ihm wohl für den Rest dieses Zeitalters. Dieser Halbelb war eindeutig zu vergeistigt. Das war nicht gut. Die kommenden Jahre würden schwere Jahre werden. Der Besuch in Esgaroth würde sozusagen eine Rettungsmission sein, um ihn wieder etwas mit dem wirklichen Leben in Kontakt zu bringen.

„Ich habe einiges von Esgaroth gehört", meinte Elrond zögernd.

„Man muss es erleben, mein Freund", sagte der Waldelb. „Nicht nur hören. Es wird Euch gefallen."

Varyas Ankunft verhinderte die Einwände, die sich Elrond sicher gerade zurechtlegte. Thranduil kannte sie alle, Berelion gab sie auch immer zum Besten, wenn er sich entschloss, persönlich die Handelsbeziehungen mit dieser menschlichen Ansiedlung aufzufrischen.

„Thranduil!" 

Hätte er die Wahl gehabt, ihre Augen oder ihre Stimme zu betäuben, die Wahl wäre ihm gerade jetzt nicht sehr schwer gefallen. „Hier, Lirimaer."

Ihr Kopf wandte sich in seine Richtung. „Glaub bloß nicht, dass du damit durch kommst. Wenn ich erst wieder sehen kann-„

„Ich dachte, das kannst du wieder halbwegs", erinnerte er sie nicht sehr beeindruckt.

„Lenk nicht ab." Varya war nicht in der Stimmung für Kleinlichkeiten. „Du hast mich ausgesetzt!"

„Das war der Palastgarten und nicht die Alte Waldstraße."

„Macht es einen Unterschied? Ich bin fast ertrunken und diese Hecken haben mich beinahe aufgefressen. Ich könnte schwören, sie sind von einer dunklen Macht beseelt."

Selbst Elrond schmunzelte bei soviel Dramatik. „Wie geht es Euch, Varya?"

„Lord Elrond? Gut geht es mir. Wenn die Farbe endlich weg ist, geht es mir noch viel besser."

Thranduil bedachte den Herrn von Bruchtal mit einem warnenden Blick. Varya war schon seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr verfärbt, aber er hatte Tisvien streng untersagt, es ihr mitzuteilen. Der Waldelbenkönig hatte seine Gründe, angenehme Gründe, die Elrond nicht zu interessieren hatten.

Gleichwohl setzte Elrond bereits zu einer Antwort an, doch Glorfindel fasste ihn am Arm und zog ihn weg. Auf den Vanya war Verlass. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir die Reise nach Esgaroth planen", hörte man ihn im Weggehen sagen.

„Esgaroth?" echote Varya. „Du nimmst mich doch mit, oder? Wag es nicht und stehle dich heimlich aus dem Palast."

Aus dem Palast nicht, aber zumindest von dieser Terrasse. Thranduil hatte Berelion entdeckt, der an der geöffneten Terrassentür stand und geduldig darauf wartete, dass sein König ihn zu einer der üblichen Besprechungen mit seinen Beratern begleitete. Eine gute Gelegenheit, sofort diese Reise anzukündigen und sich dann mit wachsender Müdigkeit anzuhören, warum der König der Waldelben auf gar keinen Fall auf eine derartige Unternehmen gehen sollte.

Geräuschlos setzte sich Thranduil in Bewegung. Bevor er wieder den Palast betrat, warf er noch einen Blick über die Schulter. Varya beschimpfte gerade eine der großen Steinvasen auf der Terrassenbrüstung. Spätestens wenn sie danach schlug, würde sie feststellen, dass Thranduil nicht mehr da war.

Der Beratungssaal war groß, düster und zugig, egal zu welcher Jahreszeit. Sein Vater hatte diesen Ort gewählt und ihm vor langen Jahrtausenden auch verraten warum.

„Es ist ganz einfach", hatte Oropher einen damals noch sehr jungen Thranduil angelächelt. „Je ungemütlicher es ist, desto schneller wollen alle zu einem Ende kommen. Stell dir nur vor, deine Berater würden sich dort wohl fühlen, sie würden mit der Schwätzerei gar nicht mehr aufhören."

Der weise Rat eines großen König, den im entscheidenden Moment seine Weisheit verlassen und ihm und vielen anderen den Tod gebracht hatte. Thranduil überfielen immer solch dunkle Gedanken, wenn er länger als eine Stunde seinen Beratern zuhörte. Der einzige Lichtblick diesmal war, dass nicht nur sein aktueller Hauptmann der Leibgarde, sondern auch sofort Forlos als der zukünftige Befehlshaber anwesend war. Aviril war nicht mehr so angestrengt, seit er seinen Nachfolger kannte und nun bald unbesorgt zu den Grauen Anfurten aufbrechen konnte. Forlos selber hatte sich gut erholt, seine Bewegungen waren zwar noch etwas bemüht, aber es wurde immer besser. Im Moment wirkten Aviril und er allerdings beide wie Statuen.

Sie kämpften gegen den Schlaf, genau wie Thranduil selbst. Die Bestände der Vorratskammern und ein Bauvorhaben für Ställe war nicht gerade ein mitreißendes Thema und besonders keines, das die Aufmerksamkeit eines Königs erforderte. Berelion lenkte dementsprechend ungestört die Beratung und brachte sie gegen Ende auf die Reise, über die ihn Thranduil auf dem Weg informiert hatte. Erwartungsgemäß war keiner sehr begeistert.

„Und diese Ithildrim soll auch noch mit?" empörte sich Rivannion. 

Thranduil erwachte schlagartig aus seiner Halbtrance. Nach Rivannions Tonfall war Varya etwas, das eine Horde Orks vor den Palasttoren fallen gelassen hatte. Aus schmalen Augen musterte er den Elb, dessen gelegentliche Anflüge von Hochmut ihn bislang immer eher amüsiert hatten. Rivannion war ein Schwächling, eine Krämerseele und hatte seit Jahrtausenden die Sicherheit dieses Palastes nicht mehr verlassen. „Was ist dagegen einzuwenden?"

„Ihr macht einen offiziellen Besuch in Begleitung zweier Elbenfürsten, Hoheit. Diese Person hat doch wohl nichts dabei zu suchen."

Unauffällig rückten seine Sitznachbarn ein Stück von ihm ab. Bloß jetzt nicht Nähe zu ihm demonstrieren. Sie hatten allen Grund dazu. Entweder würde Forlos ihn gleich in Stücke reißen, der Hauptmann dehnte bereits unauffällig seine Armmuskeln, oder Thranduil selbst. 

_Nein, ich bin König,_ ermahnte der sich im letzten Moment_. Ich habe andere Möglichkeiten. Umbringen kann ich ihn immer noch._

Thranduil lächelte und wunderte sich etwas, warum der Rest seiner Berater merklich erblasste. „Berelion, ich brauche ein neues Pferd."

„Wie bitte?" Berelion konnte dem Gedankensprung nicht ganz folgen. „Ein Pferd?"

„Genau, ein gutes, schönes Pferd", nickte Thranduil und ließ Rivannion nicht aus den Augen. Er hatte Dutzende und alle waren gut und zumeist auch atemberaubend schön. Noch eines und der Bau einer neuen Stallung konnte gleich um einen Anbau erweitert werden. „Eines, das eines Königs würdig ist."

Verstehen schwang in Berelions Stimme mit. „Eines aus Rohan?"

„Woher sonst?" Thranduil stand auf und beugte sich etwas über den Tisch zu Rivannion vor. „Und Ihr werdet es besorgen, Lord Rivannion. Geht besser und sucht Euer Gepäck zusammen. Ihr reist morgen ab. Ich will es haben, bis mein Sohn wieder zurückkehrt. Gute Reise."

Thranduil brachte fast einen Diener in den Krankenflügel, so heftig stieß er die Türen des Beratungssaales auf. Der Elb konnte sich gerade noch mit einem Sprung in Sicherheit bringen, als der König an ihm vorbeirauschte.

Er war immer noch wütend, als er seine eigenen Gemächer erreichte. Tisvien, die mit den Überresten von Varyas Kleid aus dem Baderaum kam, warf nur einen Blick auf ihn und huschte dann zur Tür. Unwillkürlich lächelte Thranduil ihr grimmig nach. Sie hatte ihn und Glorfindel an Elrond verraten. Irgendwie würde er ihr dieses illoyale Verhalten noch zurückzahlen.

Rosenduft lag in der Luft, aus dem Baderaum kommend. Genauso hatte er sich das gedacht. Sie verbrachte jeden Tag Stunden in der Badewanne. Ein großartiger Zeitvertreib, hatte Thranduil festgestellt, sehr entspannend, besonders für den Betrachter. Varya glaubte immer noch, mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Strauß Sommerflieder zu haben als einer ernstzunehmenden Heilerin und versuchte, die Entfärbung mit Wasser, Seife und einer Bürste voranzutreiben. 

Sein Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen. Für eine ernsthafte Heilerin hielt sie ohnehin nur, wer sie mit einem Kranken erlebte. Ansonsten fiel es nämlich sehr schwer, diesem silbrigen Geschöpf mehr zuzutrauen, als einfach nur ein reizvoller Anblick zu sein. Er schlenderte langsam in den Baderaum hinüber. Ein reizvoller Anblick, in der Tat. „Bald hast du Schwimmhäute zwischen den Finger, wenn du weiter so viel Zeit im Wasser verbringst, Hexe."

„Die Farbe ist fast ab, sagt Tisvien", eröffnete ihm die Ithildrim und schrubbte mit grimmiger Befriedigung weiter auf ihren Armen herum.

Tisvien! Thranduil setzte die Dienerin auf seiner Vergeltungsliste auf den obersten Platz. „Fast, meine Liebe. Zwei oder drei Tage wird es aber noch dauern. Vorausgesetzt, du hast bis dahin noch Haut auf deinen Knochen. Wenn du weiter so rumschrubbst, fängst du an zu bluten."

„Wer von uns beiden ist hier bunt, hm? Wir können gerne tauschen." Trotzdem legte sie die Bürste zur Seite und lehnte sich in der steinernen Wanne zurück. „Wann reisen wir nach Esgaroth?"

Thranduil durchquerte das mit grün-goldenem Mosaik geflieste Badezimmer und ließ sich auf dem Wannenrand nieder. „Wer sagt, dass du uns begleitest? Du bist immerhin blind."

„Aber nicht hilflos." Bevor er reagieren konnte, packte sie ihn am Ärmel und zog ihn ins Wasser.

* 

***

Tbc

**@Little Lion**: Eine lila Elbin wäre schon ein interessanter Anblick. Vielleicht gefällt es dir ja auch, wenn es an zwei Orten weiter geht.

**@Airihnaa**: Phrasenkasse ist gut. Elladan müsste wahrscheinlich einen Kredit aufnehmen. Frag nicht, warum ich immer auf Farben zurückgreife. Keine Ahnung. Aber das mit dem Silbernitrat verkneife ich mir. Ein brauner Elb? Iieeck, passt schon eher zu einem Ork. Du bist aber auch eher bunt, gelle? Erst Flecken auf dem Kittel, jetzt die Hände angemockt. Langsam drängt sich mir der Verdacht auf, ich kannte dich aus einem früheren Leben, als ich Varya geschrieben hab.

**@Amélie**: So eine hüfthohe schäbbige Vase, quietschbunt und wahrscheinlich mit einer Menge Verziehrungen rundrum. Die Dinger kenne ich. Gruselig. Elrond hat wahrscheinlich eine mit Galadriels Bild in der Bibliothek stehen. Das kann einen echt vom Lesen abhalten. Hah! Du fängst an, den Grummelkönig zu mögen? Sieg! Sieg!

**@CasaMaga**: Doch sie tut ihm gut *wie Malzbier, smile* Wir haben ja schon beide festgestellt, dass er junges Gemüse braucht...wegen der Vitamine *flöt*

**@Ithiliell**: Hallo *wink*. Die Beziehung ist eindeutig seltsam, aber ergiebig *für den Autor*

**@Donnfindel**: Wenigstens denkt niemand, dass du einen Alptraum hast. Bin froh, dass du deine Story wieder weiterführst. Sie ist nämlich gut. *entschieden nick*

**@Eowyn**: Danke, geht weiter bis zum bitteren Ende.

**@Dani:** Ach, ich weiß deine Großzügigkeit zu schätzen *gg*. Dann tröste Galen mal. Die Schlampe werde ich auch noch fertigmachen.

**@feanen**: Immer noch zur Adoption bereit? Er kommt jetzt mit Anhang.

**@seniwallenstein**: Über die Sache mit Thranduil habe ich mir auch so meine Gedanken gemacht, wie zu merken war. Die Waldelben-Stiesel sind mit Sicherheit nicht begeistert. Nicht standesgemäß und so. Hauptsache Legolas hat die Ruhe weg, muss man bei dem Vater wohl auch. Versprochen, es wird ihnen wenig erspart bleiben.

**@Loriel**: Jau, sie sind alle wieder da. Ist dir also auch aufgefallen, dass Legolas in dem ganzen Chaos wohl wirklich der einzig Vernünftige ist. Kann er nicht von seinem Adar geerbt haben. Vielleicht hatte Nana was mit Elrond *grübel*. 

**@Shelley**: Danke für die review. Noch bleibt's lustig. Äh, wann kann ich dir denn mal wieder eine review schreiben? Nicht, dass ich drängeln will, nööh...

**@Atropos: **Das Damoklesschwert schwebte und *schnippschnapp* ist es runtergefallen *fg*. Alte Knochen und junges Gemüse ist aber eine recht ergiebige Kombination. Willi geht es übrigens gut. Er ist im Gemüsefach meines Kühlschranks eingezogen und wartet auf seinen ersten Einsatz.


	3. Wo sind denn alle hin?

**Disclaimer: **Alles Tolkien, mich nix. Kein Geld, keine Urheberrechte, nur abgekupfert.

*****

**Kapitel 3: Wo sind denn alle hin?**

Legolas war zu höflich, um zu fragen. Er hatte eine gute Erziehung genossen, darauf hatte Thranduil immer sehr viel Wert gelegt. Warum, konnte sich sein Sohn zwar nicht wirklich erklären, wenn er seinen Vater gelegentlich erlebte, aber so war es nun einmal.

Elladan kannte solche Vorbehalte nicht.

„Hattest du bei deinem letzten Besuch hier Halluzinationen?" erkundigte er sich bei Galen. „Das ist der toteste Ort, den ich jemals kennen gelernt habe."

Der Rhûna schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Ich weiß auch nicht, wo alle sind."

„Vielleicht haben sie eine Versammlung?" überlegte Estel und betrachtete die ausgestorbenen Straßen, durch die sie gerade nach Ilegond hineinritten.

„Und die Hühner und Kühe sind auch dabei?" Elladan zeigte bedeutsam auf die leeren Pferche, an denen sie vorbei kamen.

Hauptmann Caeril sagte gar nichts. Stattdessen gab er seinen Männern ein Zeichen und alle rückten dichter zusammen, zogen einen lebenden Wall um die ihm anvertrauten Abkömmlinge von Königen und Fürsten.

Galen hatte ihnen Ilegond als lebhafte Handelsstation direkt am Celduin beschrieben. Mehrere hundert Einwohner, Lagerhallen mit regem Betrieb, Händler und Reisende im Übermaß. Nach den drei Wochen durch die Ödlande hatten sich alle darauf gefreut, etwas Abwechslung zu bekommen, auch wenn menschliche Ansiedlungen nicht immer unbedingt nach dem Geschmack der Elben waren. Aber wieder ein anderes Gesicht als das ihrer Begleiter zu sehen, stellte langsam eine eindeutige Verbesserung dar.

Legolas hätte sich mittlerweile sogar über den Anblick eines Huhns gefreut, doch selbst das blieb ihm jetzt versagt. Ilegond war leer, völlig ausgestorben. In einigen der Häuser, die sie auf ihrem Weg passierten, standen die Türen offen, Hausrat lag gelegentlich auf der Straße herum.

„Ein Angriff?" überlegte Elrohir gedämpft.

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, eher ein recht hastiger Aufbruch." 

Sehr langsam ritten sie weiter, bis sie einen offenen Platz direkt am Hafen erreichten. Nicht ein einziges Schiff lag hier, nur eine breite, quadratisch gebaute Fähre, mit der man wohl auf die Ostseite des Ufers übersetzen konnte. An einigen der Stege lag noch Ladung, die zwar gelöscht, aber niemals abtransportiert worden war. Auch hier war keine Menschenseele zu entdecken.

Die Elben stiegen ab und blieben wachsam in einem Pulk bei ihren Pferden stehen. Sie lauschten auf die Geräusche, die aus der Stadt zu ihnen drangen. Viele waren es nicht, nur der Wind bewegte einige Fensterläden, trug Staub heran und schien sich über die Neuankömmlinge zu amüsieren, so lebhaft umtanzten kleine Staubwirbel sie.

„Hier stimmt was nicht!" meinte Elladan und legte unwillkürlich die Hand auf den Griff seines Schwertes.

„Wie scharfsinnig", murmelte Elrohir. „Was hat dich überzeugt - die verlassenen Straßen, die fehlenden Einwohner oder die Stille?"

„Wir sollten uns umsehen", schlug Legolas vor. „Vielleicht finden wir einen Hinweis."

Hauptmann Caeril machte ein unglückliches Gesicht. „Überlasst das uns."

Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte ein flehentliches ‚Bitte' angefügt. Legolas ignorierte die Nöte des Hauptmanns großzügig. „Bilden wir Gruppen, dann sind wir schneller."

„Ihr könntet den  Hafen untersuchen." Caeril gab noch nicht auf, seine Gardisten nickten lebhaft. „Den Rest der Stadt übernehmen wir."

Elladan klopfte ihm freundlich auf die Schulter, bevor er mit seinem Bruder und Galen im Schlepptau an ihm vorbeiging und zwischen zwei der massiven, reetgedeckten Steinhäuser verschwand.

„Hoheit", versuchte Caeril es nochmals. „Euer Vater wird mich lebendig häuten, wenn Euch etwas zustößt."

„Ich weiß", grinste Legolas. „Keine Sorge, ich werde ihm sagen, dass Ihr alles versucht habt, um mich davon abzuhalten."

„Wie wollt Ihr es ihm sagen, wenn Ihr tot seid?" seufzte der Hauptmann.

„Guter Einwand", sagte Estel, als er mit Legolas den Platz verließ und Richtung Norden zwischen einem Gasthaus und einem Handelskontor die Suche aufnahm. 

„Caeril ist zu vorsichtig", wischte Legolas den Einwand beiseite und warf einen Blick in das Kontor. Es sah aus, als hätten die Bewohner es gerade eben nur für eine kurze Weile verlassen. Nachdenklich nahm er das offene Tintenfass auf einem der Schreibpulte hoch. Die Tinte war zur Hälfte ausgetrocknet. 

„Eine Woche", schätzte Estel, der ihm dabei zusah. „Länger sind sie noch nicht weg."

„Fragt sich nur, wohin."

„Legolas, ich denke die richtige Frage lautet eher, warum?" Estel fingerte etwas nervös an seinem Schwertgriff herum. „Menschen lassen nicht einfach ihr Hab und Gut unbewacht zurück."

„Nein, dafür seid ihr zu gierig."

„Legolas!"

Der Waldelb schluckte. Estel war einfach zu empfindlich. „Anwesende ausgenommen. Komm schon, Estel. Wir haben noch ein paar Häuser vor uns."

Sie verließen das Kontor und steuerten das Haus gegenüber an.

„Bin ich gierig?" wollte Estel unterwegs wissen.

„Nein." Auch in diesem Haus fanden sie nichts vor.

„Ich meine, ich kann mich doch immer recht gut zurückhalten."

„Sicher." Legolas gefiel es gar nicht, dass Lebensmittel in einer Kammer herumstanden. Halb verdorben zwar, aber dennoch unangetastet. Lebensmittel waren kostbar, man ließ sie nicht zurück.

„Meine Schwäche sind Haselnüsse", überlegte Estel, während sie sich dem nächsten Haus zuwandten.

Legolas streifte ihn mit einem kurzen Blick. „Du bist verrückt danach."

„Aber das hat doch nichts mit Gier zu tun", empörte sich Estel. Er stieß langsam die Eingangstür des recht bunt bemalten Gebäudes auf, bis zu dem sie sich vorgearbeitet hatten.

Einen Moment standen Elb und Mensch sprachlos in einem rotausgemalten Flur mit vielen Spiegeln an der Wand. Eine mit ebenfalls roten Stoffbahnen dekorierte Treppe führte in den ersten Stock. Kleidung lag auf den Stufen herum, Frauenkleidung, Unterkleider mit Spitzen und Stoffblumen, durchscheinend.

Legolas räusperte sich. „Hier werden wir wohl auch nichts finden."

„Ich frage mich..." Estel blickte neugierig die Treppe hinauf, an deren oberstem Absatz ein großes Gemälde hing. Es war die detailfreudige Darstellung einer Frau, nur bekleidet mit ihren schwarzen, langen Haaren.

„Nein, Estel, frag dich nicht", unterbrach der Elb ihn. „Nimm es einfach hin und komm jetzt."

Einige Minuten gingen sie schweigend weiter. Die Häuser waren nicht mehr so groß und gepflegt. Offenbar wohnten die reicheren Einwohner Ilegonds in der Nähe des Hafens und nun kamen sie in die ärmeren Viertel.

„Nicht alle Menschen sind gierig."

Legolas unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen. Er würde sich dranhalten. Das war bei Estel immer so. Wenn er über etwas nachdachte oder sich kritisiert fühlte, hörte er einfach nicht mehr auf. 

„Eigentlich teile ich sogar sehr gerne."

„Estel!" Legolas packte ihn an den Schultern, ein grimmiges Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Du bist ein wahrlich edle Seele, viele Menschen sind das. Du teilst dein letztes Hemd und ich bewundere dich dafür."

Estel musterte ihn einen Moment, bis er sich etwas entspannte. Legolas ließ ihn wieder los und bog um eine Straßenecke.

„Bis auf Haselnüsse natürlich", hörte er ihn hinter sich in betrübter Selbsterkenntnis murmeln.

„Vergiß die Haselnüsse." Legolas starrte mit wachsendem Entsetzen auf das, was sich hinter den letzten Häusern in einer langen Reihe vor ihm erstreckte.

*

***

*

Normalerweise hasste sie Abschiedsfeste, aber dieses hier liebte sie. Zumindest würde sie es, wenn alles so funktionierte, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Bislang lief es jedenfalls ganz gut. Die lange Planung zahlte sich also aus.

_‚Ah, Auftritt der zukünftigen Königin.'_ Varya unterdrückte ein Kichern. Ganz still blieb sie im Schatten zwischen zwei der Säulen stehen, die den großen Festsaal des Palastes umrandeten. Das Essen war beendet und langsam fanden sich jetzt alle hier ein, um noch einmal zu feiern, bevor der König in Begleitung der beiden Elbenfürsten nach Esgaroth aufbrach. Helemar, ausstaffiert, als wäre sie bereits die neue Herrscherin des Waldelbenvolkes rauschte gerade die wenigen Stufen von der Eingangstür herab.

Schon während des gesamten Essens war Rivannions Tochter aufgeregt hin und her gerutscht. 

„Ich hoffe, Ihr seid gnädig."

Varya machte einen Satz und hätte fast aufgeschrieen. Wütend sah sie Glorfindel an, der mit zwei Weinpokalen in der Hand wie hergezaubert neben ihr stand. „Müsst Ihr Euch so anschleichen?"

„Ich dachte, das ist bei Verschwörungen so üblich." Er reichte ihr einen der Pokale und drehte sich dann dem Saal zu. 

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Ihr sprecht."

„Mein liebes Kind, Ihr mögt vielleicht Thranduil und gelegentlich auch den schon etwas misstrauischeren Elrond täuschen, aber sicherlich nicht mich." Glorfindel betrachtete interessiert, wie Helemar einen Kreis Elbinnen um sich scharrte und dabei immer wieder an der Ecke eines zusammengefalteten Pergaments herumfingerte, das aus ihrem Ausschnitt lugte. „Von Euch?"

Varya schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte die Nachricht also bei sich. Legolas hatte sich Tage mit diesem unsäglichen Gesäusel herumgequält. Sie und die Zwillinge hatten ihm stundenlang gut zugeredet, nicht aufzugeben. Das einzige, von dem er nicht abgerückt war, war die fehlende Unterschrift und die leicht verstellte Schrift. Varya hatte mit der Zustellung gewartet, bis sie wieder sehen konnte. Den Anblick wollte sie sich einfach nicht entgehen lassen. „Ich fälsche keine Briefe."

„Also Legolas", sagte Glorfindel und lächelte bei ihrem überraschten Blick. „Nur er könnte die ehrgeizige Lady dazu bringen, wie ein liebeskrankes Eichhörnchen herumzuhopsen."

Nicht weit von Helemar entfernt sammelte Thiawen ihre Truppen. Sah immer wieder zu ihrer ärgsten Rivalin herüber und tuschelte dann. Von rechts näherte sich nun Tisvien, ein Tablett mit Weingläsern in den Händen. Helemar war so mit dem Inhalt des Briefes beschäftigt, dass sie weder bemerkte, dass Tisvien eigentlich gar nicht dort hin gehörte noch dass sie ihr ganz gezielt eines der Gläser in die Hand drückte.

„Hinterlässt es bleibende Schäden?" fragte Glorfindel nicht sehr besorgt.

„Keine körperlichen. Es dauert ein paar Minuten, bis es wirkt."

„Wollt Ihr solange tanzen?"

„Seid Ihr verrückt? Nachher verpasse ich noch den Anfang. Außerdem glaubt Thranduil, dass ich noch nicht richtig sehen kann." Sie suchte kurz den Saal nach der vertrauten Gestalt des Königs ab. Er war auf der entgegengesetzten Seite, in ein Gespräch mit Berelion und Forlos verwickelt. Wahrscheinlich ging es um die morgige Abreise nach Esgaroth. Das würde ihn eine Weile beschäftigen. „Alles etwas verschwommen, Ihr wisst schon."

„Zu verschwommen, um Tränke zu brauen", vermutete Glorfindel nickend. „Überraschende Strategie für eine Heilerin, so den Rückzug zu sichern."

„Solltet Ihr mich nicht eigentlich tadeln?"

Glorfindel griff an seine Schulter und zog einen der goldblonden Flechtstränge vor, um ihn genau zu betrachten. „Glück gehabt. Ich dachte schon, sie wären jetzt dunkel geworden. So wie Elronds..."

„Muss an meiner schlechten Sehkraft gelegen haben", grinste Varya.

„Natürlich will er nichts von dieser plattfüßigen Ziege!" verkündete Helemar gerade mit lauter Stimme.

Es ging also los. Varya hätte sich fast wie ein irrer Zauberer die Hände gerieben. Im letzten Moment wahrte sie ihre Fassung. Schließlich war sie völlig unschuldig, dass Helemar jetzt den unwiderstehlichen Drang verspürte, ausschließlich die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Redest du etwa von mir?" Thiawen baute sich mit ihren Gefolgsleuten hinter sich vor Helemar auf.

„Sonst gibt es hier keine Elbin, in deren Schuhen man über den Waldfluss fahren kann." Helemar zog das Pergament aus ihrem Ausschnitt. „Er hat mir geschrieben."

„Zeig her!" In einer schnellen Bewegung riss Thiawen ihr den Brief weg und überflog ihn kurz. „Da ist keine Unterschrift. Außerdem ist der Brief nicht an dich. Hier steht ‚deine sanfte Stimme ist wie Glockengeläut an einem Frühlingsmorgen'. Du hast eine Stimme wie ein Zwerg mit Halsschmerzen."

Varya runzelte die Stirn. Thiawen hatte sie eigentlich nichts von dem Trank gegeben. 

„Natürlich ist der Brief für mich." Helemar erkämpfte sich das umstrittene Pergament wieder. „Am Abend vor seiner Abreise bin ich in seinem Gemach gewesen, nur in meiner Nachtkleidung. Ihm sind fast die Augen rausgefallen."

„Oh", murmelte Varya. „Davon hat er gar nichts erzählt."

„Euch bestimmt nicht", meinte Glorfindel mit einem leisen Lachen. „Aber keine Sorge, er ist zu den Zwillingen geflüchtet, weil er sie nicht los wurde."

„Du Orkgezücht!" schrie Helemar und brachte nun auch den letzten der Anwesenden dazu, sich dem Geschehen zuzuwenden. „Er wird mich heiraten, mich und nicht dich. Und wenn ich erst Königin bin, wird hier einiges anders."

„Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt", sagte Glorfindel. „Thranduil scheint auch recht interessiert an ihren Verbesserungsvorschlägen."

Varya wippte unruhig auf den Fußballen. Sie war einfach zu weit entfernt. Glorfindel erlöste sie.

„Aber denkt daran, dass Ihr noch halb blind seid", ermahnte er sie und reichte ihr seinen Arm, bevor er sie tiefer in das Geschehen führte.

„Du würdest bis in alle Ewigkeit in einem Verlies schmoren!" 

Die Drohung war langweilig und keine Verbesserung, Thranduil gab sie auch dauernd zum Besten. Varya hatte sich eigentlich mehr versprochen.

„Und diese widerliche Verbrüderung mit allen möglichem Volk wäre auch vorbei. Thranduil ist schon fast so weich wie dieser Halbelb aus Bruchtal."

Elrond stand neben Thranduil. Beide wirkten plötzlich nicht sehr erfreut.

„Legolas wird schon machen, was ich ihm sage." Helemar baute sich noch etwas dichter vor ihrer Rivalin auf. „Dich werfen wir als erstes raus. Du bist schlimmer als eine läufige Hündin."

Das Geräusch, das als erstes die Stille durchbrach, kam von Thiawens Hand, die in Helemars Gesicht landete. Mit einem Aufschrei stürzte sich die darauf hin auf die andere Elbin. 

„Hattet Ihr Euch das so vorgestellt?" erkundigte sich Glorfindel gedämpft bei Varya.

„Es übertrifft alle meine Erwartungen", hauchte sie fasziniert. Zwei Elbinnen, die mit einander unter den Augen des Königs und seines gesamten Hofstaates in einen Ringkampf verfielen, waren ein großartiges Spektakel. „Aber vielleicht solltet Ihr eingreifen, bevor sie sich verletzen."

„Varya, ich bin Krieger, nicht lebensmüde", wehrte er ab. Schützend drängte er sie einen Schritt zur Seite, als Thiawen von Helemar in ihre Richtung gestoßen wurde. Die Elbin stolperte an ihnen vorbei und landete auf dem Boden. 

Helemar ignorierte kurz ihre stöhnende Gegnerin und fixierte mit wilden Blicken Varya. „Ah, da ist ja auch diese Rhûnar-Hexe. Reicht Euch einer nicht oder warum hängt Ihr jetzt an Glorfindel herum? So langweilig kann unser König doch gar nicht sein, nach allem was man so hört."

Das ging nun wirklich zu weit. Varya schnappte nach Luft.  

„Lady Helemar!" Thranduils Stimme war nicht laut, aber so schneidend, dass nicht nur die Angesprochene zusammenzuckte. „Es ist Zeit, dass Ihr dieses Fest verlasst. Und wenn Ihr schon dabei seid, solltet Ihr auch Gleiches mit diesem Palast machen."

Helemar baute sich vor ihm auf. Die Mischung, die Varya ihr untergeschoben hatte, löste nicht nur die Zunge, sie schien auch völlig die Angst zu nehmen. „Denkt nur nicht, Ihr könnt mich rausschmeißen. Legolas wird dafür sorgen, dass ich die mir zustehende Position schon wieder einnehme."

Varya verbot sich, über diese  ‚Position' näher nachzudenken. Es war zu abartig.

„Mein Sohn..." Thranduil holte sehr tief Luft. Es schien ihn halbwegs zu beruhigen, dass Elrond warnend die Hand auf seinen Arm legte. „Mein Sohn würde Euch nicht einmal zur Frau nehmen, wenn Ihr die letzte Elbin ganz Mittelerdes wärt. Eher schicke ich ihn persönlich in Mandos Hallen. Und jetzt raus!"

Freiwillig ging sie jedenfalls nicht. Forlos musste zwei Elben der Leibwache heranwinken, die die zeternde Elbin in die Mitte nahmen und mühsam aus dem Saal zerrten.

„Seid Ihr zufrieden?" erkundigte sich Glorfindel leise.

Varya nickte. Sie hatte nicht einmal den Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens, ganz im Gegenteil. Helemar war eine Schlange, sie hatte Galen verletzt und wenn es nach den guten Ratschlägen der Zwillinge gegangen wäre, würde Helemar jetzt im Krankenflügel liegen und einen akuten Anfall von Beulenpest auskurieren. 

„Manche Leute vertragen keinen Alkohol", erklärte Thranduil gerade, als sie mit Glorfindel zu ihm und Elrond schlenderte.

Der Elbenlord nickte leicht und fixierte Varya mit seinen durchdringenden grauen Augen. „Zumindest nicht jede Mischung."

*

***

*

Es gab erstaunlich viele Gasthöfe in Ilegond. Elladan betrachtete interessiert das Türschild über sich. ‚Blinder Fährmann' war ein merkwürdiger Name für ein Gasthaus. Hoffentlich hatte es nicht etwas mit der Wirkung des ausgeschenkten Biers zu tun.

„Nicht schon wieder." Elrohir versetzte ihm einen Stoß in den Rücken und trieb ihn weiter die Straße hinunter. „Es ist noch früher Tag und du hast die dritte Spelunke durch."

Galen lächelte etwas. „Ich frage mich allerdings auch, warum du in jedem Bierfass nach Ilegonds Bewohnern suchst."

„Irgendwo müssen sie schließlich sein", verteidigte Elladan seine Suchstrategie. „Eines wissen wir zumindest jetzt."

„Ahja?" Sein Bruder blieb stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Verrat es mir, Sohn meines Vaters. Deine unendliche Weisheit wird mir den Weg erleuchten."

„Sie sind überstürzt aufgebrochen", erklärte Elladan ungerührt. „Niemand lässt Wein- und Bierfässer zurück. Viel zu wertvoll."

„Das wissen wir bereits etwas länger", murmelte Galen und trabte wieder los. „Gleich da vorne ist ein Apothekerladen, in dem ich schon öfter war."

„Jetzt fällt er unter die Plünderer", murmelte Elladan, folgte ihm aber dennoch. So angenehm es war, recht ungestört die Gasthöfe zu untersuchen, so sehr war ihm bewusst, dass Ilegond ein gefährliches Pflaster sein konnte. Sie wussten nicht wirklich, was geschehen war und Galen war nicht der Elb, der mit den Instinkten eines geborenen Kriegers ausgestattet war, nicht mehr wirklich.

„Meister Hallewin?" Galen öffnete mit dieser fröhlichen Begrüßung die Tür und trat in den dunklen, mit deckenhohen Regalen voller sorgfältig aufgereihter Porzellankrüge gefüllten Raum. „Meister Hallewin? Ich bin es, Galen o Rhûnar. - Was hat er denn da?"

„Erklär mir eins", wandte sich Elladan leise an seinen Bruder. „Wie kommt er darauf, dass ausgerechnet der Apotheker noch hier ist? Ich meine, die ganze Stadt ist leer, aber Galen flötet hier Grüße für einen Apotheker. Ich denke nicht, dass dies hier die letzte Bastion des Widerstands gegen was auch immer ist."

„Manche Apotheker sind nicht übel", sagte Elrohir und dachte an seinen Vater.

„Er ist kein Apotheker", widersprach Elladan leicht indigniert.

„In einem Winkel seiner Seele schon, er hat es nur nicht an uns vererbt."

Ein eigentümliches Geräusch ließ beide zusammen fahren. Zeitgleich zogen sie ihre Schwerter und gingen in eine lockere Grundstellung. 

Das Geräusch wiederholte sich. Es klang irgendwie unheimlich, ein Schnaufen und Ächzen. Die Zwillingen sahen sich unbehaglich an. Dunkelheit schien sich in dem ohnehin dämmrigen Laden auszubreiten. Ein Scharren gesellte sich hinzu.

Elrohir deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die lange Holztheke, hinter der der Apotheker wohl gewirkt hatte. Eine Hand streckte er zugleich aus, um Galen langsam hinter sich zu ziehen. Der Rhûna stützte sich immer noch etwas verwirrt auf seinen Stab und betrachtete gerade ein Glas mit sehr befremdlichen, in klare Flüssigkeit eingelegten... Dingen. Ein anderer Begriff fiel Elladan nicht ein, obwohl sie ihn entfernt an Froschfüße erinnerten, blaue Froschfüße.

Im Zwielicht schob sich eine Klaue über den Thekenrand, landete mit einem dumpfen Laut auf der Holzplatte. Was immer dieses Geschöpf war, die Zwillinge machten sich bereit, es beim nächsten Anzeichen von Gefahr zu töten.

„Binter." Bevor die Brüder reagieren konnten, war Galen vorgetreten und hatte sich über die Theke gelehnt. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

Über dem Thekenrand tauchte das hässlichste Geschöpf auf, dass die Elben jemals erblickt hatten. Unter wirr abstehenden, staubbraunen Haaren war ein irgendwie asymetrisches Gesicht zu erkennen, mit großen, hervorquellenden Augen blassblauer Farbe und ein großer Mund, der zu einem schiefen Lächeln verzogen war, das die bräunlichen Ruinen eines Gebisses enthüllte.

„Meister Galen", lallte das Geschöpf und eine Wolke Alkoholdunst wehte auf die Zwillinge zu. „Auch wieder im Land?"

„Wir sind gerade angekommen", antwortete Galen freundlich und fasste dieses Etwas beim Kragen. „Wo sind denn alle?"

„Weg!" Binter lag halb über der Theke, in einem Arm hielt er noch eine Medizinflasche. „Seit einer Woche, alle weg. Nur den armen Binter haben sie zurückgelassen."

„Das ist Binter", erklärte Galen den Zwillingen, während er dem Mann die Flasche wegnahm und kurz daran roch. „Er hat Hallewins Konservierungswein ausgetrunken. Danach war er schon immer versessen. Binter, was ist passiert?"

„Großes Übel, Meister Galen, großes Übel." Binter haschte verzweifelt nach der Flasche. „Es kommt aus Süden."

„Orks?" fragte Elladan und versuchte erfolglos, den herumrollenden Blick des Säufers auszuhalten. Ihm wurde beinahe schwindelig.

„Nee, die Orks sind selbst getürmt." Binter lachte, hustete dann und spuckte schließlich auf den Boden. Es gab ein platschendes Geräusch.

„Erus Licht!" stöhnte Elrohir und schluckte. „Mir wird schlecht."

„Vor wem denn?" forschte Galen unbeeindruckt weiter.

„Den Geistern", murmelte Binter und sah ängstlich umher. „Sie kommen und fressen alles. Männer, Frauen, Tiere, Orks....Elben werden sie auch fressen, denk ich."

„Geister?" Elladan tippte sich bedeutungsvoll an die Stirn. 

„Ich spinne nicht, Meister Elb", empörte sich Binter und richtete sich zu seiner nicht sehr beeindruckenden Größe auf. Elladan hatte schon Orks gesehen, die ein gefälligeres Äußeres hatten. Der Kerl konnte in den letzten zehn Jahren die Kleidung nicht gewechselt haben. So roch sie jedenfalls. „Sie kommen in der Dämmerung und in der Nacht, fallen die Gehöfte an und verschwinden dann wieder. Und sie nehmen nur Frischfleisch."

Erschöpft von dieser langen Rede wollte er zusammensacken, aber Galen hielt ihn unnachgiebig fest und zog ihn langsam um die Theke herum. „Du begleitest uns jetzt, Binter. Wenn du etwas geschlafen hast, wirst du uns vielleicht mehr erzählen können."

Elladan warf Galen einen entsetzten Blick zu, doch der Rhûna zuckte nur die Achseln. Womöglich hatte er sogar Recht. Sie konnten sich nicht aussuchen, wen sie befragten, dafür waren einfach zu wenige da. Eigentlich gab es nur einen einzigen, der Informationen hatte und der torkelte jetzt auf krummen Beinen und mit schlenkernden, Armen neben Galen aus der Apotheke heraus.

Auf der Straße fixierte Binter sofort das nächste Gasthaus und wollte darauf zuwanken, doch Galens Hand schloss sich um Binters dürren Oberarm und schob ihn voran.

„Sieh es dir gut an", raunte Elrohir Elladan zu. „Das kommt heraus, wenn man zuviel säuft."

Elladan beschränkte sich auf einen bösartigen Blick. 

Sehr ernste Gesichter wandten sich ihnen zu, als sie wieder den Hafen erreichten.

„Ein Überlebender?" Hauptmann Caeril betrachtete den formlosen Haufen Mensch, den Binter darstellte, nachdem Galen ihn einfach losgelassen hatte. „Was ist mit ihm?"

„Nichts", erklärte Galen. „Binter ist eigentlich wie immer. Etwas betrunkener als sonst aber in eigentlich für ihn guter Verfassung. Er ist der Laufbursche ganz Ilegonds - wenn er nüchtern ist jedenfalls."

Elladan musterte Estel und Legolas. Die beiden zogen düstere Mienen, sie schienen Schlimmeres als Binter gefunden zu haben.

„Ein Friedhof", beantwortete Legolas die unausgesprochene Frage Elladans. „Viele Totenhügel, zu viele für eine Ansiedlung dieser Größe."

„Und alle frisch, noch keiner war bewachsen", ergänzte Estel düster.

Alle Augen richteten sich wieder auf Binter, der auf dem Boden hockte und die leere Medizinflasche mit wachsender Verzweiflung schüttelte, die Galen ihm schließlich zurückgegeben hatte. Schließlich fiel ihm auf, dass er im Mittelpunkt des Interesses stand. Ein fragendes Stirnrunzeln verknitterte seine dreckige Stirn.

„Die Totenhügel", half Galen ihm weiter. „Meine Freunde haben sie entdeckt."

„Ah ja." Binter warf enttäuscht die Flasche über seine Schulter. Zwei Waldelben wichen dem Geschoss hastig aus. „So viele Tote, Meister Galen, es hätte dir das Herz gebrochen. Die Karawanen fanden sie, oder die Karawanen fanden die Reste von anderen Karawanen oder wir fanden Karawanen...glaub ich. Manchmal brachten sie sie auch mit den Booten mit. Kein schöner Anblick, nee." Er rollte wieder mit den Augen. „Angenagt!"

Seine Zuhörer zuckten bei dem letzten Wort etwas zusammen. Das schien ihm zu gefallen.

„Überall angenagt, wir wussten manchmal gar nicht, was wir wo vergraben sollten. Einmal hätte es auch der Rest von einem Pferd sein können, ich habe es trotzdem in einen der Hügel gelegt." Er rülpste leicht. „Hätte es bestimmt verdient, das gute Tier."

„Angenagt?" wiederholte Legolas zweifelnd. „Von Orks?"

„Nee, die Orks waren auch angenagt. Haben wir einfach verbrannt."

„Ich habe noch nie von etwas gehört, das einfach alles verschlingt", meinte Elrohir langsam. „Vielleicht war es auch eine Erkrankung."

„Dann grabt sie doch aus", empörte sich Binter mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Sie würden irgendwann rausfallen, Elladan war sich absolut sicher. Alle beide gleichzeitig und dann lag es natürlich an ihnen, sie wieder einzusammeln.

„Zumindest wären wir dann sicher", sagte Estel.

Elladan kannte den Blick, mit dem er sich gerade eben umsah. Estel stand kurz davor, diesen bizarren Vorschlag in die Tat umzusetzen. Er suchte nur noch eine Schüppe. „Estel!" fauchte er. „Denk gar nicht erst daran. Ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht die halbverrotteten Überreste dieser bedauernswerten Geschöpfe dem Frieden ihrer Gräber entreißen."

„Bringt Unglück", brabbelte Binter. „Kommen dann auch zurück und nagen euch allesamt an."

„Ruhe!" schnauzte Caeril ihn an. „Sonst nagen wir dich an."

Der Hauptmann zuckte die Achseln, als ihn daraufhin seine Begleiter höchst verwundert musterten. 

„Vermeiden wir dieses Wort besser." Legolas betrachtete nochmals stirnrunzelnd den Waldelb und schüttelte dann irritiert den Kopf. „Ich schlage vor, wir ziehen weiter nach Rhûnar. Vielleicht weiß man dort mehr."

„Der beste Vorschlag seit langem", nickte Elrohir. „Wer schwimmt über den Celduin?"

Jetzt sahen ihn alle etwas verwirrt an.

Elronds Sohn deutete auf die Fähre. „Das Führungsseil wurde gekappt. Irgendjemand muss es wieder befestigen. Also, Freiwillige? Elladan, du bist ein fabelhafter Schwimmer."

Sein Bruder warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf den breiten und nicht sehr trägen Strom. 

„Elrohir..." Galen hob die Hand.

„Gut, dann brauchen wir jetzt ein Seil." Elrohir rieb sich die Hände. „Die Stiefel würde ich nicht anlassen, Bruder und die Waffen legst du besser auch ab. Nicht dass sie rosten würden, aber nachher säufst du deswegen noch ab."

„Ich habe noch nicht ja gesagt."

„Elrohir…", machte sich Galen erneut bemerkbar, doch alle ignorierten ihn.

Fünf Minuten später stand Elladan nur in seinen Hosen am Rande des Anlegestegs, ein Seil um die Körpermitte gebunden.

„Keine Sorge", strahlte ihn sein eigener, verräterischer Bruder an. „Wir halten dich. Grüß die Fische, mein Großer."

***

Tbc

@**feanen**: Auf deine eigene Verantwortung. Ob sie im Garten ungefährlicher ist, würde ich nicht schwören. Thranduil hatte sie im Keller und das war auch nicht gerade seine beste Idee.

@**CasaMaga**: Jaja, wie gemein kann ein Thranduil wohl werden? Wir könnten Wetten abschließen, das wäre wohl so ganz in seinem Sinne.

@**Little** **Lion**: Ada hat den Song ja nicht gehört *gg*. Diese ‚Familienprobleme' werden unsere Reisenden auch bald haben.

@**Auxia**: Geht das so von der Geschwindigkeit? Sonst überhole ich mich, äh, ich meine, ich hole meinen eigenen Vorsprung ein…egal.

@**Laurelin**: *feste drück* ich mag ihn ja auch. Immer mehr. So gemein ist er gar nicht, nur etwas fies.

@**Ithiliell**: Aragorn ist irgendwie seltsam, hm, muss am Alter liegen. Die Orks wissen schon, warum sie türmen.

@**seniwallenstein**: Ich denke nicht, dass Varya sich so einfach zurücklassen lässt. Außerdem ist es vielleicht gar nicht so unübel, wenn sie mitkommt. Glorfindel mag ja noch Spaß haben, aber Elrond??? Galens Heilmethoden sind ja nun nicht gerade die sanftesten. Entweder wäre Aragorn die nächsten Jahre bis zum Aufbruch der Gefährten total bekifft oder Galen würde ihm einfach den Stab über den Schädel ziehen.

@**Eowyn**: Danke, so die Spannung wird gesteigert. Sag Bescheid, wenn es zuviel wird *fg*.

@**Amélie**: Ja, ist das nicht gruselig? Da setzt sich dann diese Ültje-Melodie fest und man wird sie nicht mehr los. Geht mir auch jedes Mal so. Sei nicht so hart zu ihm, er hat's doch nicht leicht. Gut, dann bleib neben Elrond stehen, ich wette, ihr zwei schlagt mit eurem Blick jeden Ork in die Flucht, sogar die gute Lissa *smile*. (Ginseng-Lychee-Mischung??)

@**Airinaah**: Zum Grand Prix? Och näh, Max ist doch ganz gut. Außerdem, wie viele Sicherheitsleute sollten die beiden hübschen Elben denn bewachen? Obwohl ja einer auch reichen könnte, Aragorn nach drei Wochen Ritt, ungewaschen, ungekämmt, unausgeschlafen. Elrond würde sich vor Peinlichkeit in Bruchtal einmauern *fg*. Aber die beiden großen Jungs waren ja auch nicht besser, armer Elrond. Und arme Varya, du hast recht. Sie muss ja Thranduil tyrannisieren, sonst buttert er sie unter.

@**Shelley**: Sie haben sie immerhin gefragt, warum sie es so eilig haben. Elben sind eben sehr höflich *hüstel*. Lady Lila ist wohl davon ausgegangen, dass sie bis dahin nicht länger verfärbt ist. Immerhin hat ihr Blindenhund ihr gesagt, es wären nur noch 1 oder zwei Tage und nach Esgaroth dürfte es etwas länger sein. Kommt auf die Reiseroute an *kicher*.

@**Atropos**: Heiraten? Darf er doch nicht mehr, ausgerechnet du willst das? *ziehAugenbrauehoch*. Außerdem bekommt jemand, der Eisdrachen verschenkt, die das Gemüsefach aus Langeweile verwüsten keine Belohnungen, jawoll. Esgaroth ist ein dankbares Pflaster, tschuldigung, Holzbohle, wenn die Blonden dort einfallen. Nur Spaß sollen sie aber auch nicht haben *fg*.


	4. Wasser hat Balken

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben, hab ich schon in den Kapiteln vorher erwähnt.

*****

**Kapitel 4: Wasser hat Balken**

Galen lehnte an einem der Pfosten des Anlegestegs und beobachtete eher kritisch, was da gerade in die Tat umgesetzt wurde. 

Elladan wirkte immer noch nicht sehr begeistert, als ihm sein Bruder das dünne Seil um die Taille band. Gute hundert Meter musste er den Celduin durchschwimmen, dann das Seil heranziehen, an das sie die dicke Trosse festbinden würden, die die Fähre zog und das ganze am anderen Ufer vertäuen. 

Er könnte es schaffen, schätzte Galen und betrachtete Elronds Sohn mit den Augen eines Heilers. Elladan war gesund, kräftig wie man es von einem Krieger erwarten konnte und wahrscheinlich unerschrocken genug für dieses Unternehmen. Andererseits kannte er sich wohl kaum sehr gut mit diesem nassen Element aus. Sicher nicht so gut wie Galen selbst, der genug Zeit im Meer von Rhûn und im Celduin verbracht hatte.

„Elrohir", sagte er langsam. „Vielleicht sollte besser ich..."

„Schon gut", winkte Elronds jüngster Sohn ab. „Dein Angebot ehrt dich, Galen, aber mein Bruder schafft das schon."

„Sicher", nickte auch Elladan. „Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich gehe gerne schwimmen."

Schwimmen...so wie Herumplanschen in einem der netten, kleinen Seen in Bruchtal. Galen seufzte leise. Er mochte die beiden sehr, auch wenn sie ihn oft genug behandelten wie ein kleines, zerbrechliches Kind. Es lag viel an seinem Äußeren, so viel war ihm schon klar. Daran würde sich wohl nie etwas ändern. Ein erneuter Seufzer kam über seine Lippen. Elrond wäre nicht sehr begeistert, wenn einer seiner Söhne als Wasserleiche den Celduin hinuntertrieb. Unauffällig begann er, die Schlaufen seiner Kleidung zu lösen. Wenn es darauf ankam, wollte er nicht noch Zeit damit vertrödeln.

Der Ansatz war jedenfalls sehr vielversprechend. Elladan glitt mit einem eleganten Sprung in die Fluten des Celduin, tauchte dann wieder auf, winkte einmal kurz und schwamm los.

Zehn Meter, Galen betrachtete die leichte Verfärbung, die die Fluten aufwiesen. Zehn Meter vom Ufer entfernt begann nicht nur die Fahrrinne, sondern auch eine starke Strömung, die in der Mitte des Flusses ihren Höhepunkt erreichte, um dann zur anderen Seite hin wieder abzuflauen.

„Was meinst du?" Aragorn gesellte sich zu ihm, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und mit kritischem Gesichtsausdruck. „Schafft er es?"

„Ich hoffe", antwortete Galen gedehnt. „Wenn nicht, hole ich ihn raus."

„Das dachte ich mir", nickte der Sterbliche. „Es ist gar nicht so leicht, wenn die großen Jungs um einen herumglucken."

Galen löste seine Aufmerksamkeit von Elladan und richtete sie auf den Mann neben ihm. „Eigene Erfahrung, mein Freund?"

Aragorns Lächeln war eine Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Belustigung. „Sieh sie dir doch an, alle drei. Sie sind alt, sie sind im Kampf erfahren und glauben unbeirrbar daran, dass wir beide ohne ihren Schutz nicht einmal Blumen pflücken können."

Galen unterdrückte ein Auflachen. Elladan hatte die Fahrrinne erreichte. Kaum schwamm er hinein, erfasst ihn die Strömung und trug ihn sofort einige Meter stromabwärts. Bei seinem überraschten Aufschrei brachen sogar Legolas und Caeril den Versuch ab, noch mehr Informationen aus Binter herauszubekommen und kamen auf den Anlegesteg.

„Alles in Ordnung!" ertönte Elladans etwas angestrengter Ruf und er wandte jetzt sichtbar mehr Kraft auf, den Fluss zu durchqueren.

„Hat Binter noch etwas gesagt?" erkundigte sich Aragorn bei Legolas.

„Nicht wirklich", sagte der Waldelbenprinz und schüttelte sich leicht. „Er brabbelt immer das gleiche und stinkt dabei wie eine Abfallgrube."

Auch das hätte ihm Galen vorher sagen können. Er kannte Binter lange genug. Binter musste jetzt erst seinen Rausch ausschlafen, bevor er überhaupt etwas Sinnvolles von sich gab. Die Geschichten, die er bislang zum Besten gegeben hatte, kratzten wahrscheinlich nicht einmal an der Oberfläche seines eigentlichen Wissens.

Elladan kratzte mittlerweile auch nicht mehr wirklich an der Oberfläche. Immer schwerer kämpfte er sich durch die Strömung, aber er hielt durch. Wenn er so weiter machte, kam er in wenigen Minuten wieder in ruhigere Wasser. Galen ließ seinen Blick prüfend den Celduin hinaufwandern. Es gab viel Treibgut, das manchmal sogar den Lastkähnen gefährlich werden konnte. Etwas davon näherte sich gerade, ein mannslanger Baumstamm, fast ganz im Wasser verborgen und nicht gerade langsam.

Vom Ufer aus war die Gefahr weitaus besser zu erkennen. Vielstimmig erklangen die Warnrufe zu Elladan, der fragend zu ihnen sah. Bis er endlich ihre Gesten und Rufe verstand, war es bereits zu spät. Er drehte den Kopf stromaufwärts, der Baumstamm erschien vor ihm und im nächsten Moment war Elladan verschwunden.

„Holt das Seil ein!" rief Elrohir entsetzt. „Wir müssen ihn rausziehen."

Sofort begannen Legolas und Caeril mit ihm an dem Seil zu ziehen, es gab ein Stück nach und straffte sich dann. Egal, wie fest sie daran zerrten, nicht einen Millimeter konnten sie es mehr zu sich heranziehen.

„Es hängt fest." Elrohir begann, an seiner Weste zu zerren. „Ich hole ihn raus."

„Das lass mal schön bleiben", befahl Galen, der schon den Großteil seiner Kleidung bei Aragorn abgeladen hatte. „Haltet es straff, damit ich erkennen kann, wo ich suchen muss."

„Galen..." Legolas trat einen Schritt vor. „Der Celduin ist gefährlich."

„Das weiß er", brabbelte Binter von hinten. „Die Silberhaare tauchen da drin immer nach Perlkrebsen."

Galen ignorierte die ungläubigen Blicke und sprang ins Wasser. Bis zur Fahrrinne schwamm er noch, dann tauchte er ab. Elladan hätte nur fragen brauchen und Galen hätte ihm erklärt, was es mit dieser Strömung auf sich hatte. Es war eigentlich ganz einfach, wenn man es wusste. Sie verlief dicht unter der Oberfläche, tauchte man unter sie, konnte man recht einfach die andere Uferseite erreichen. Vorausgesetzt man hatte genug Luft in den Lungen und konnte sich in der Dunkelheit des Flussgrundes orientieren.

Galen hatte mit keinem davon Schwierigkeiten. Wie Binter so treffend bemerkt hatte, die Ithildrim suchten auf dem sandigen Boden des Flusses bei jedem Besuch in Ilegond nach den kleinen, schimmernden Perlkrebsen, aus deren Panzer sich die interessantesten Heilmittel fabrizieren ließen. Auch jetzt sah er das vielfarbige Schimmern unter sich, ignorierte es aber, während er mit schnellen Bewegungen so weit schwamm, wie er Elladan vermutete. Es wurde etwas schwierig, dann aufzutauchen. Die Strömung zerrte an ihm und trieb ihn fast gegen einen Berg von Treibgut, der sich unter Wasser ineinander verkeilt hatte und an dem wohl das Seil festgehakt war.

Galen tauchte kurz auf, blickte sich um und entdeckte Elladan, der hilflos einige Meter vor ihm im Wasser trieb, an den Baumstamm geklammert, der ihn erst so in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Er war nur noch eine Armlänge von dem Zwilling entfernt, als diesen die Kraft verließ und er losließ. Sofort schoss der Baumstamm weiter und Elladan versank unter Wasser.

Galen holte tief Luft und tauchte nach ihm. Schemenhaft erkannte er den fast leblosen Körper des Elben vor sich im Halbdunkel, eine schimmernde Linie zog sich von ihm zu dem Unterwasserhindernis und hielt ihn unten. Das Seil, das ihn retten sollte, wurde gerade zu einer tödlichen Gefahr. Galen hielt sich mit einer Hand daran fest, und arbeitete sich zu Elladan vor. Er packte den Elb am Arm und drückte ihn nach oben an die Wasseroberfläche. Elladan holte keuchend Luft.

„Halt dich oben!" herrschte Galen ihn an. „Nur einen Moment. Ich muss das Seil frei bekommen."

„Seh ich aus wie ein Fisch!" beschwerte sich Elladan benommen. Blut floss aus einem breiten Riss mitten auf seiner Stirn. „Beeil dich wenigstens."

Solange er noch herummeckerte, konnte es nicht so schlimm sein. Galen tauchte wieder ab, fummelte eine Weile an den verkanteten Ästen und dem Seil herum und hielt sich daran fest, als es nach oben schoss.

„Wir ziehen euch zurück!" brüllte Elrohir vom anderen Ufer aus.

„Bist du verrückt?" schrie sein Bruder und ließ sich von Galen weiter Richtung Ostufer ziehen. „Wofür sterbe ich denn fast hier? Untersteh dich, Elrohir!"

Sie erreichten erst den ruhigeren Uferbereich und dann den Holzanleger der Fähre. Galen schob Elladan hinauf und zog sich dann selber hoch. Der Zwilling blieb einfach auf dem Rücken liegen, seine Beine baumelten noch ins Wasser und über seine Stirn strömte immer noch Blut. Galen untersuchte kurz den Riss auf Elladans Stirn. Es würde ihn nicht umbringen, noch etwas zu warten.

Der Rhûna löste das Seil von Elladans Taille und begann, es gleichmäßig einzuholen. Auch mit der schweren Trosse, die man eilig auf der anderen Seite daran befestigt hatte, durfte es nicht zu weit ins Wasser sinken. Galen hatte keine Lust auf einen neuen Tauchgang, weil es sich wieder verhakt hatte.

„Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich mich von Elrohir zu so einem Blödsinn überreden lasse", stöhnte Elladan vom Boden. „Ich fühle mich, als hätte man mir den Kopf gespalten."

„Es ist nur ein Riss", eröffnete ihm Galen, ohne seine Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen. „Halt ihn mit den Fingern zusammen, bis ich meine Sachen hier habe, dann kümmere ich mich um dich."

„Etwas Mitleid wäre nett", brummte Elladan und gehorchte dann unter demonstrativen Schmerzenslauten. „Ich hoffe, du kannst gut nähen."

Galen antwortete nicht. Wer hatte denn gesagt, dass er die Wunde nähen würde? Nach seiner Meinung und Varya teilte sie völlig, hatten die Imladris-Heiler eine Art Handarbeitsfimmel. Dauernd fuchtelten sie mit Nadel und Faden an den Verletzten herum. Selbst Elrond, den Galen mit jeder Faser seiner Existenz als Heiler verehrte, der innere Verletzungen durch die ihm gegebenen Kräfte heilte, hatte an Forlos herumgestichelt. Es würde Monate dauern, bis diese exzentrischen Narben verschwanden. 

Die zu einer Schlinge gebundene Trosse kam endlich bei ihnen an. Galen befestigte sie wieder an dem massiven Steinpfeiler, den man am Ufer in den Boden gerammt hatte kurz darauf setzte sich auf der anderen Seite die flache Fähre in Bewegung. Elrohir, Legolas und Estel waren zunächst nur darauf sowie ihre Pferde. 

„Du solltest die Beine anziehen", riet Galen Elladan. „Wenn die Fähre anlegt, sind deine Knie sonst Brei und deine Unterschenkel fallen ins Wasser wie reife Äpfel. Das würde selbst ich nicht mehr hinkriegen."

„Etwas Hilfe wäre nett", knurrte Elladan und richtete sich unter Stöhnen auf.

„Wie ein Mädchen", murmelte Galen. Er fasste ihn unter den Armen und zog ihn auf die Füße. 

„Ich habe einen Baumstamm gegen den Schädel bekommen", empörte sich der Zwilling und taumelte Richtung Uferböschung. „Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

„Dich retten." Galen ließ ihn in das weiche Gras fallen. „Nächstes Mal solltet ihr beide fragen, ob andere mehr Ahnung vom Schwimmen haben. Wir hätten auch einen Tagesritt flussabwärts übersetzen können. Der Celduin ist dort war sehr viel breiter aber auch flacher und langsamer."

„Das sagst du mir jetzt?" knurrte Elladan wütend. „Und komm mir nicht damit, wir haben ja nicht gefragt."

„Nein", grinste Galen. Genugtuung war irgendwie ein angenehmes Gefühl. Nicht sehr ehrenvoll, aber ausgesprochen herzerwärmend. „Ihr habt mich nicht einmal ausreden lassen."

*

***

*

Nein, sich bewegende Untergründe waren eindeutig nicht seine Sache. Ob es nun der Rücken einer dieser widerlichen Düsterwald-Spinnen war oder der Waldfluss, Glorfindel bevorzugte verlässlichen Boden unter seinen Füßen. Er hatte gedacht, sie reiten nach Esgaroth, was eigentlich überhaupt kein Problem war. Aber Thranduil hatte eine andere Vorstellung von einer Reise in die Stadt im See. 

_Über den Waldfluss ist es schneller und bequemer._

Thranduils Worte hatten ihm in den Ohren geklingelt, während er tief im Palast das große Boot betrachtet hatte, auf das gerade ihr Gepäck verladen wurde. Ein schönes Boot, aber dennoch ein Gefährt, das auf einer Wasseroberfläche unterwegs war.

Offenbar war er der einzige, der nun mit wachsender Erleichterung feststellte, dass ihr Reiseziel nicht mehr weit vor ihnen lag. Nur noch eine Flussbiegung und sie waren angekommen. Eru hatte endlich ein Einsehen.

Glorfindel war wohl auch der einzige, der die letzten drei Tage als äußerst unbehaglich empfunden hatte. Thranduil und Elrond genossen diese Fahrt regelrecht. Das Boot, das von einem Dutzend Waldelben gerudert wurde, von denen die meisten nachher auch die Leibwache des Königs bilden würden, war zugegeben recht komfortabel. Eigentlich amüsierten sich alle ganz großartig.

Glorfindels Blick fiel auf Varya, die im Bug auf der großen Gallionsfigur eines geflügelten Pferdes herumturnte. Er wurde wirklich alt. Je länger er sie beobachtete, desto älter fühlte er sich. Nicht mehr viel und er brauchte von Elrond einen Stärkungstrank. Wie konnte man nur so viel Spaß daran haben, auf dieser Nussschale hin und her zu springen, die Arme ins Wasser zu halten oder immer wieder vergeblich zu versuchen, die Ruderer aus dem Takt zu bringen?

„Gleich landet sie im Wasser", grollte er.

„Sie kann schwimmen", meinte Thranduil.

„Sicher?"

Der König stutzte einen Moment. „Varya, kannst du schwimmen?"

„Nein." Sie grinste und Thranduil erhob sich alarmiert. „Natürlich kann ich das. Setz dich wieder."

„Sie kann es wirklich", bestätigte Forlos mit einem gutmütigen Grinsen. „Aber ehrlich gesagt, seht Ihr nicht so aus, Lord Glorfindel."

„Ich bin durchaus dazu in der Lage. Nur erkenne ich selten die Notwendigkeit dafür."

Elrond hob spöttisch die Brauen, behielt seine Kommentare aber zum Glück für sich. Das Auftauchen Esgaroth verhinderte, dass das Thema weiter vertieft wurde. Glorfindel vergaß seine Abneigung gegen Bootsfahrten und erhob sich nun ebenfalls. Eine Stadt, errichtet auf einer Plattform mitten im See. Lange Hölzer waren in den Seegrund gerammt worden und trugen nun diese Last.

Hätten Elbenhände dieses Kunstwerk erschaffen, es wäre ein unwirklicher Anblick gewesen. Doch hier hatten Menschen gewirkt und so war daraus eine überraschend massive Konstruktion stabiler Holzhäuser geworden. Das ganze sprühte nur so von Leben. Stege führten auf die Seeufer zu, auf allen waren unzählige Gestalten unterwegs. Lasten wurden darauf transportiert, von Ochsen gezogen, denen es wohl nichts ausmachte, mitten auf dem Wasser zu leben. Thranduils Boot pflügte sich durch eine Unmenge schlichter Transportkähne. Alle machten bereitwillig Platz, als sich das dunkle, glänzende Schiff des Waldelbenkönigs langsam auf einen großen Anleger zuarbeitete, der von einem hohen Holzbogen gekrönt war. 

Die Ankunft des Waldelbenkönigs war wohl auch für einen so regen Stadtstaat wie Esgaroth keine Selbstverständlichkeit, erkannte Glorfindel. Ergeben nahm er sein Schwert und legte es genau wie Elrond an. Es galt wieder, die Regeln eines Staatsbesuchs zu befolgen. Thranduil war natürlich in seinem Element. Seine Mithril-Krone hatte er zwar im Palast gelassen, aber nun schmückte wieder ein äußerst kunstvoller Stirnreif sein Haupt und ein kostbarer Samtumhang lag um seine Schultern.

Man erwartete sie mit nicht weniger Pracht. Unter dem Torbogen, von dem sie nur noch wenige Ruderschläge entfernt waren, stand ein unglaublich fetter Mann. Er war in prächtige bunte Kleidung gehüllt und eine schwere, breite Goldkette zog sich von einer Schulter zur anderen. 

„Bürgermeister Ferlong", erklärte Thranduil leise. „Er ist die Seele des Handels hier. Der Mann hat einen unglaublichen Fresstrieb aber auch einen genialen Geschäftsinn."

Wegen letzterem genoss er wahrscheinlich große Sympathien bei Thranduil, überlegte Glorfindel. Thranduil besaß nämlich selbst genug davon. Die beiden verstanden sich mit Sicherheit prächtig.

Hinter Ferlong hatten sich kaum weniger herausgeputzte Männer aufgebaut. Die Honoratioren der Stadt, kein Zweifel. Einige Zwerge und andere Gestalten drängten sich noch weiter hinten, von grimmigen Wachen zurückgehalten. Das Schauspiel wollte sich wohl keiner entgehen lassen.

„König Thranduil!" Ferlong breitete die Arme aus und strahlte über das ganze runde Gesicht. 

Glorfindel runzelte die Stirn. Er erwartete doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass Thranduil sich von ihm umarmen ließ? Wenn das geschah, würde Glorfindel sich augenblicklich vollaufen lassen. Thranduil in seiner ganzen überheblichen Würde in der Umarmung dieses massigen, recht kurzgewachsenen Mannes wäre zuviel des Guten. Pflege der Handelsbeziehungen schön und gut, aber selbst der Waldelb konnte nicht so weit dafür gehen, in diesen Fettmassen zu versinken. Elrond waren solche Opfertaten schon eher zuzutrauen, doch auch er wirkte jetzt leicht beunruhigt.

„Er wird doch nicht…" Varyas Hand krallte sich in Glorfindels Ärmel. „Rettet ihn, Glorfindel. Er würde ersticken."

Ihre Sorge war unbegründet. Ferlong traute sich gerade bis auf zwei Schritte an die würdevolle Erscheinung des Königs heran, dann stoppte er. Seine Arme wedelte überschwänglich hoch und runter, als wollte er abheben. „Eine seltene Ehre, König Thranduil, aber eine sehr willkommene. Ich freue mich, Euch wieder hier begrüßen zu dürfen."

„Ich freue mich, hier zu sein", erklärte der Waldelb mit einem Neigen des Kopfes. Die Edelsteine auf seinem Stirnreif glitzerten auf und Ferlong seufzte hingerissen. „Lasst mich Euch meine Begleiter vorstellen. Ihr habt sicher schon von ihnen gehört."

Der Tag, an dem alle hohen Feste der Menschen gleichzeitig gefeiert wurden und es Goldstücke vom Himmel regnete…diesen Eindruck machte Ferlong, während er vor Lord Elrond und Glorfindel begeistert herumwedelte.

„Varya Ithilfin, Heilerin der Rhûna", stellte Thranduil den letzten seiner Begleiter vor und schob dabei die Rhûna, die sich halb hinter ihm verschanzt hatte, unnachgiebig nach vorn.

Ferlongs Wedeln wurde noch ein bisschen hektischer. Die Rhûna lief wirklich in Gefahr, in einer Umarmung zu enden. „Rhûnar und Ihr seid eine Ithildrim!"

„Bin ich", quietschte sie und wich gegen Thranduil zurück.

„Wir haben schon so lange Handelsbeziehungen zu Eurem Volk und nie kam es zu einem Besuch der Euren", freute sich der Bürgermeister und trat noch einen Schritt näher. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Thranduils Gesicht und die Hand, die der Elbenkönig auf die Schulter der Ithildrim gelegt hatte. Ferlong verwandelte seine Bewegung in eine Art halbe Drehung, sah dabei aus wie ein tanzender Oliphant und deutete hinter sich. „Lasst mich Euch alle meinem Handelsrat vorstellen. Hauptmann Forlos will sicherlich auch mit dem Kommandanten der Stadtwache sprechen."

_Glück gehabt_, schmunzelte Glorfindel im Stillen. Nach Thranduils Gesichtsausdruck hätten die Handelsbeziehungen einen ernstlichen Knick erhalten, wäre Ferlong Varya wirklich zu nahe gekommen. Esgaroth hätte wohl einen neuen Bürgermeister wählen dürfen, der darüber nachzudenken hatte, wie herzlich man Elben wohl begrüßen konnte, ohne mit einem Genickbruch zu enden. Thranduil konnte recht ungehalten werden, wenn man sich an seinen Schätzen vergriff und dazu zählte Glorfindel Varya einfach mal. Allerdings stellte sich noch die Frage, ob selbst Thranduil kriegserfahren genug war, um in den zahllosen Fleischfalten Ferlongs überhaupt die Wirbelsäule aufzuspüren. 

Glorfindel beschäftigte sich eingehend mit diesem Problem, während er die Begrüßung durch die Mitglieder des Handelsrates über sich ergehen ließ. Hier lag die eigentliche Macht der Stadt, der Reichtum Esgaroths wurde von diesen unterschiedlichen Männern entschieden, deren Namen sich Glorfindel ohnehin nicht merken konnte. Bei seinem nächsten Besuch, wenn es einen in ferner Zukunft geben sollte, würde ohnehin keiner mehr von ihnen leben.

Diese Händler wählten den Bürgermeister und entschieden, welche Waren wohin gingen. Elrond würde natürlich jeden einzelnen Namen behalten und sich im Laufe der nächsten Tage auch mit dem ihm eigenen Geschick in freundliche und zumeist erfolgreiche Verhandlungen vertiefen, an deren Ende der gute Erestor in den nächsten Monaten höchst überraschende Warenlieferungen in Bruchtal erhalten würde.

Glorfindel setzte eine würdevolle Miene auf und folgte Ferlong und den anderen zur Großen Halle, in der der Bürgermeister residierte und wo sie auch als Gäste untergebracht waren. Er würde ein Auge darauf haben, was Elrond an Warenlieferungen in die Wege leitete. So wie er seinen alten Freund kannte, würde das meiste davon ganz und gar nicht nach Glorfindels Geschmack sein. Vor seinen Augen tauchte Erestors spöttisches Gesicht auf, mit dem er die Wagenladungen von Tee, Kräutern und sonstigem sinnvollem Zeug entgegennahm.

Erestors kohlschwarze Augen würden sich anklagend auf ihn, Glorfindel, richten, weil er nicht für eine etwas handfestere Mischung der Einkäufe gesorgt hatte. _‚Und dafür reist ihr extra nach Esgaroth?'_ Er konnte Erestors Stimme schon hören. _‚Gibt es dort keinen Wein aus Dorwinion, und was ist mit den Stoffen aus den Webereien von Thal? Sollen wir uns bei den nächsten Festen Teesäcke umhängen? Du bist ein Versager!'_

Glorfindel seufzte und betrachtete die überraschend breiten und vor allen Dingen festen Wege, die durch die gesamte Stadt führten. Alles befand sich gut eine Mannslänge über der Wasseroberfläche, die an manchen Stellen als schmale Kanäle sichtbar war oder unter Abwassergittern gluckerte, von denen ein recht unangenehmer Geruch aufstieg. Zumindest für Elben war es so, die vielen Menschen und Zwerge, die sich in Esgaroth aufhielten, schien dies nicht sonderlich zu stören. 

*

***

*

Die Schönheit der Erstgeborenen…

Aragorn war so daran gewöhnt, von ihnen umgeben zu sein, dass ihn der Anblick auf einmal seltsam berührte. Das warme Licht der Nachmittagssonne übergoss dieses beinahe unwirkliche Geschöpf und fing sich in den langen silbernen Haaren, die über die schmalen Schultern gefallen waren. Das zarte, ätherische Gesicht des Elben zeigte einen beinahe entrückten Ausdruck, als er sich neben der dunkleren Erscheinung des anderen auf ein Knie niederließ. Langsam und gleichmäßig senkten sich die Lider mit den langen, dichten Wimpern über die so intensiv grünen Augen. 

Aragorn schluckte. Unergründliches spiegelte sich in diesen Seen von Wissen und Erfahrung. Ein Lächeln bewegte Galens Lippen. Das Unergründliche verschwand und machte Platz für…Schmerz.

Elladan schrie wie am Spieß, als Galen in einer schnellen Bewegung seine Fingerspitzen auf den Riss in seiner Stirn legte und die gelbliche Paste verschmierte, die er zuvor aus einem kleinen Tongefäß entnommen hatte.

„Du bist unmöglich!" erklärte der Rhûna, während er mit der anderen Hand Elladan unnachgiebig an der Schulter festhielt. Es steckte mehr Kraft in diesem zierlichen Elb, als es immer den Anschein hatte. Vielleicht konnte Elladan auch seinen Gegner nicht gut genug erkennen bei den zahllosen Tränen, die ihm in die Augen geschossen waren.

Aragorn fing einen nervösen Blick von Legolas auf. Sie waren sich beide einig. Wenn es sich nur irgendwie vermeiden ließ, würden sie sich niemals, wirklich niemals verletzen, solange ein Rhûna-Heiler in der Nähe war. 

„Estel." Elrohir neigte sich ihm zu, einen verschwörerischen Ausdruck im Gesicht und die Stimme gesenkt. Nötig wäre das nicht gewesen, denn Elladans schmerzerfüllte Flüche überdeckten jedes normale Gespräch. „Versprich mir etwas."

Aragorn konnte sich schon denken, was, nickte aber nur.

„Sollte nicht wirklich mein Leben davon abhängen, lass ihn bloß nicht in meine Nähe." Der Zwilling deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf Galen. „Ich meine es ernst, Bruder. Wenn es halbwegs ungefährlich ist, bring mich zu Elrond. Lieber höre ich mir seine Predigten an, als dass ich in einem Meer aus Schmerz ertrinke."

„Willst du mein Gehirn ausbrennen?" brüllte Elladan gerade mit hochrotem Kopf.

„Sei still! So viel kann bei dir sowieso nicht brennen!" befahl Galen. Er legte die flache Hand auf Elladans Stirn und konzentrierte sich einen Moment. Dann stand er auf. „Das war's schon. Du kannst dich wirklich anstellen, Elladan. Jetzt siehst du wenigstens nicht aus wie ein Stickbild."

Etwas verwundert griff der Zwilling an seine Stirn. Bis auf die Überreste dieser Mordor-Paste, die wahrscheinlich einen Ork in die Knie gezwungen hätten, war nur noch ein dünner roter Strich an der Stelle zu erkennen, an der zuvor die tiefe Risswunde gewesen war. „Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Du hast so laut gebrüllt, dass der Riss geflüchtet ist", lächelte der Rhûna, nicht bereit, seine Geheimnisse mit anderen zu teilen. „Können wir jetzt endlich weiter, nachdem unser Schwerverletzter wundersam genesen ist?"

Sie konnten. Alle saßen auf und verließen diesen menschenleeren Platz, der ihnen genauso wenig seine Geheimnisse hatte verraten wollen wie Galen. Nach Galens Mitteilung, dass es flussabwärts so etwas wie eine Furt gab, war die Zerstörung der Fährverbindung noch unverständlicher. Aragorn rätselte ohnehin, ob dieser Akt ein Übergreifen dieser Geister auf Rhûnar oder eher umgekehrt hatte verhindern sollen. Wenn es wirklich Geister waren, störte sie ein Fluss ohnehin nicht. Und wenn es keine Geister waren, dann würden sie die Furt finden. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und fing einen wissenden Blick von Legolas auf.

„Wenn Panik ausbricht, sind die Handlungen nicht immer von Logik getrieben", sagte der Waldelb leise. „Ein unsichtbarer Feind ist das schlimmste von allem."

„Warum haben sie nicht versucht, seine Natur herauszufinden?"

„Wer sagt dir, dass sie das nicht getan haben?"

„Und sind gescheitert?"

Legolas hob ratlos die Schultern.

„Die Ilegonder sind Händler", ließ sich Galen vernehmen. „Sie haben zwar immer einige Söldner da, die sich um die Orks und Ostlinge kümmern, aber das gehört hier sowieso zum Alltag. Wenn sie die Stadt aufgegeben haben, muss es ein andere Bedrohung sein."

„Geister, Meister Galen. Die Söldner sind als erstes abgehauen."

Binter hing wie ein nasser Sack hinter einem der Waldelben, der ein Gesicht machte, als müsste er Saurons Auge transportieren. Freiwillig hatte er sich nicht gemeldet und es war Hauptmann Caerils ganze Autorität erforderlich gewesen, überhaupt eine Mitreitgelegenheit für den Menschen zu organisieren. Eigentlich hatte erst Legolas Versprechen den Ausschlag gegeben, dass die Reiter alle sechs Stunden abgelöst würden.

Hier auf dieser Seite des Celduin beherrschte eine hügelige Graslandschaft das Bild. Sattgrün zog sich das kniehohe Gras so weit das Auge blicken konnte. Es war schöner, als Aragorn erwartet hatte.

„So bleibt es", erklärte Galen. Man merkte ihm jetzt langsam an, wie sehr er sich auf die Rückkehr zu seinem Volk freute. Seine übliche Gelassenheit war von einer fast spürbaren Freude durchdrungen. Selbst die finsteren Blicke, mit denen ihn Elladan immer wieder durchbohrte, schienen ihn nicht zu stören.

„Du weißt doch, dass Elladan nachtragend ist?" erkundigte sich Aragorn leise.

„Wofür? Ich habe schließlich seine Wunde geheilt."

Aragorn seufzte leise. „Deine Heilmethoden sind ein bisschen, hm, rustikal, Galen."

„Manchmal jedenfalls", meinte der Rhûna mit einem kaum erkennbaren Lächeln. „Ich habe mich wohl in der Reihenfolge vertan. Wenn ich erst die Hand aufgelegt hätte…"

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

„Irrtum ist das Privileg der Jugend."

„Das habe ich gehört!" zischte Elladan hinter ihnen. „Denk nicht, du kommst so einfach damit davon."

„Du kannst es zumindest versuchen", grinste Galen nicht sehr beeindruckt. „Ich habe dich einmal mit dem Stab vermöbelt, ich werde es auch wieder schaffen."

„Ich setze auf den Großen", lallte Binter fröhlich.

„Zumindest einer glaubt an mich", murmelte Elladan.

„Vater wäre stolz auf dich", sagte Elrohir. „Deine Anhänger sind betrunkene Schmutzfinken, großer Krieger. Warum nimmst du ihn nicht gleich mit nach Imladris?"

Aragorn versuchte, sich Elronds Gesicht vorzustellen, wenn Binter in die Kaminhalle torkelte. Er schluckte. Elrond konnte manchmal sehr wütend werden.

„Gibt's da Wein?" wollte Binter wissen.

Elladan lächelte boshaft. „Nicht so viel wie in Düsterwald."

„Dann will ich lieber da hin."

Alle Waldelben starrten Elronds Sohn wütend an. Nur Legolas hatte sich nicht an der Unterhaltung beteiligt. Angestrengt sah er nach vorn.

„Wir bekommen Besuch", meinte er langsam. „Zwei Wanderer, da auf dem Hügel."

Aragorn verfluchte seine menschliche Abstammung. Während alle anderen bereits die Neuankömmlinge zu erkennen schienen, blieb ihm nicht mehr, als noch eine Weile abzuwarten. Schließlich sah auch er die beiden Gestalten, die eilig den Hügel hinunterliefen und dann über die grasbewachsene Ebene davor rannten.

„Rhûna!" rief Galen und bewegte sich unruhig auf dem Pferd. „Sie flüchten."

„Es fragte sich nur, wovor", sagte Caeril und gab seinen Kriegern ein Zeichen. Sie machten sich sofort kampfbereit.

Legolas war von seinem Pferd geglitten und legte eine Hand flach auf den Boden. „Was es ist, kann ich nicht sagen, aber es kommt schnell näher und es bringt die Erde zum Vibrieren."

„Wildrinder", murmelte Aragorn heiser.

„Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Legolas und sah zu ihm auf.

Aragorn deutete nach vorne. Eine dunkle Masse großer Rinder kam wie eine Flutwelle über den Hügelkamm geschwappt. Eine ganze Herde und sie war eindeutig in Panik. Noch eindeutiger war, dass ihnen die beiden Rhûna völlig egal waren, die genau in ihrer Fluchtlinie rannten.

*

***

*

tbc

@**feanen**: Man sollte meinen, du kannst deinen Nachbarn nicht leiden *g*. Aber was nimmt man nicht alles in Kauf, um IHN zu kriegen.

@**Airihnaa**: Wir machen die Kasse schon voll. Am Ende gibt es eine riesen Feier. Sennesblätter??? Mehr wissen will. Ihr scheint wirklich Seelenschwestern zu sein. Mordor-Paste wäre bestimmt auch nach deinem Geschmack. Der Rhunar-Elbenkleber, Alleinvertrieb by Airihnaa. Wir werden reich, ja!  Schön, dass der Klausurstress vorbei ist *reichmalebenKeksrüber*. Entspann dich und dichte weiter.

@**Little** **Lion**: Ja, Glorfindel ist für jede Hinterlist zu haben. Und die Geister? Wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis die Gestalt annehmen *fg*. Binters Alkoholpegel hat wirklich eine besondere Wirkung, aber eine ganz besondere. Sie sind aber nicht alle tot, ein Teil ist kurzerhand abgehauen. Würde ich auch machen an deren Stelle.

@**Ithiliell**: Varya ist gar net schlecht, gelle? Zusammen mit Glorfindel ist sie für jeden Mist zu haben. Und Estel ist eben noch sehr jung *seufz*. 

@**Auxia**: Jaja, ich weiß. *schickElbalsZeitvertreibvorbei*

@Dani G: Keiner hört auf Galen, besonders nicht die Glorreichen Zwei. Das haben sie jetzt davon, und alles nur weil sie älter und größer sind. Aber jedenfalls nicht intelligenter, bätsch.

@**Michiru**-**Chan**: *so, nehme dir mal eben den Sargdeckel ab, klopf Knochenreste von der Schulter*. Willkommen zurück und danke für die Bemerkung über den Schreibstil *seh gar keine Schleimspur*. Thranduil ist ein großer Elb *g*, der reicht auch für mehr als eine. Und Elrond wird noch mehr Sorgen bekommen, hab doch ein bisschen Mitleid. Hm, die Trilogie kenne ich zwar nicht, aber ff. hat sie glaube ich in der Liste. Hoffe, ich kupfer nicht unbewusst ab.

@**Amélie**: Noch jemand? Mal überlegen, gab es da nicht noch den Großcousin mütterlicherseits, der dem König seinen Lieblingswein geklaut hat? Genau die richtigen Fragen gestellt. Hungrige Nager und ignorierte Elbenjungs, das kann nicht gut gehen. Fehlen nur noch Elladans Pläne *gg*

@**Shelley**: Und das von dir *verbeug sich elbenmäßig und torkel unelegant zur Seite weg*. Schlammcatchen wäre auch noch was. Mal sehen...

@**Atropos**: Dann bin ich ja beruhigt *seufz*. Celebrian ist nur wahrlich ein anderes Kaliber. Immerhin wurde sie von Tolkien erwähnt *g*. Wie hat Galen überlebt? Glück, Aufpasser und so abgehoben ist er ja nicht immer *fg*. Bei Binter schwebte mir ein bisschen Marty Feldman vor *achselzuck*. Lass dich nicht von der Arbeit fertig machen.


	5. Helden haben's auch nicht leicht

Disclaimer: Noch immer gehört alles Prof. Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben und noch immer ist das hier reiner Spaß und nicht kommerziell motiviert.

*****

**Kapitel 5: Helden haben's auch nicht leicht**

*

Die Höhe des Raumes war für den Eintretenden eine Überraschung. Vom Boden über zwei Stockwerke zogen sich die tiefen Regale, die erst vor dem offenen Dachstuhl endeten. Von dort fiel Licht durch geöffnete Dachluken und gab die vielen Ballen, Kisten und Gläser dem Blick des Besuchers preis. Eine Holzgalerie führte in halber Höhe an den Regalen vorbei. So war es einfacher, die seltsamen Dinge näher zu untersuchen, die Magol Heppelman hier aus allen Teilen Ardas hortete. 

Angeblich gab es nichts, das dieser Händler nicht führte, hatte zumindest Ferlong behauptet. Wenn man nun Elrond und Varya erlebte, wie sie ihm langsam über die Galerie folgten und gelegentlich die Waren untersuchten, war man geneigt, ihm das auch zu glauben. Pflanzen, Kräuter, Mineralpulver und ausgesprochen befremdliche Utensilien, um daraus Heiltränke und Salben zu erzeugen, versetzten die beiden nun schon seit gut zwei Stunden in stilles Entzücken. Wahrscheinlich würden sie den ganzen Tag hier verbringen, ließe man sie nur. Etwas, das Thranduil ganz und gar nicht beabsichtigte.

Er schlenderte zu einem der kleinen Fenster, die an der Vorderfront den Blick auf die Straße freigaben. Glorfindel hockte dort schon eine ganze Weile auf einem großen Ballen getrockneter Pflanzen und starrte trüb auf die Straße hinaus. Thranduil folgte seinem Blick. Vor den mit Luftblasen durchsetzten Scheiben war leicht verschwommen Forlos reglose Gestalt zu erkennen. Vier weitere Wachen hatten sich vor dem Laden aufgebaut, um ihrem König und seinen Begleitern einen ungestörten Besuch zu ermöglichen. 

„Ich wünschte, eine Horde Orks fiele vom Himmel und würde den Laden angreifen", seufzte Glorfindel. „Wie lange wollen die beiden noch hier rumschlendern?"

Thranduil setzte sich zu ihm. Eine Horde Orks war gar keine so schlechte Idee. Er langweilte sich, Glorfindel langweilte sich auch, sie waren in ihrem Leid vereint. „Ich gebe ihnen noch fünf Minuten."

„Fünf Minuten." Glorfindel seufzte erneut. „Gegenüber ist ein Gasthaus. Wir hätten lieber dort auf sie warten sollen. Wisst Ihr, was das Schlimmste ist?"

Thranduil schüttelte den Kopf. Hier war einiges schlimm und er schwankte noch, was er an die Spitze setzen sollte.

„Dies war nicht unser letzter Besuch hier." Glorfindels gletscherblaue Augen spiegelten tiefe Verzweiflung wieder. „Morgen wird Elrond wieder her wollen, und übermorgen...ich kenne ihn. Es ginge noch, wenn er nicht in Varya eine verwandte Seele gefunden hätte. Ihr hättet Ferlong einschärfen sollen, diesen Händler nicht zu erwähnen. Es ist Eure Schuld, Thranduil!"

Thranduil bedachte ihn mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Das wusste er mittlerweile auch. Dabei hatte er der Rhûna nur einen Gefallen tun wollen. Wer konnte schon ahnen, wie teuer es ihn zu stehen kam? Er atmete tief ein und wunderte sich erneut über den seltsamen Geschmack, den die Luft in diesem hohen Raum hatte. Ganz Mittelerde schien sich hier in Erinnerung zu rufen einschließlich Mordor, wenn er den leichten Schwefelgeruch richtig identifizierte. 

Vor dem Gasthaus auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite standen einige Schaulustige herum, Bierkrüge in der Hand und in eine rege Unterhaltung vertieft. Wahrscheinlich spekulierten sie darüber, was die Elben bei Heppelman für Zauberwaren zusammen kauften. Dieser ausgedehnte Besuch war wirklich rufschädigend für das Elbentum.

„Sieh nur!" Varya stürmte vor Heppelman und Elrond die steile Holztreppe herunter und schwenkte dabei eine lange Schnur mit aufgereihten, sonnengelben Pilzen. „Magol sagt, damit kann man Schlafstörungen beheben."

„In diesem Laden hat man keine", murmelte Glorfindel.

„Nett", meinte Thranduil lahm. Er hoffte nur, sie hängte sich diese Pilzkette nicht um den Hals. Zuzutrauen war es ihr. „Können wir jetzt gehen?"

„Vorerst ja", nickte Elrond, ein boshaftes Glitzern in den Augen. „Ich denke, einen ersten Eindruck haben wir nun von Meister Heppelmans großartigem Sortiment. Wir kommen morgen wieder und besprechen dann die Einzelheiten."

_Ohne mich,_ dachte Thranduil, während er den Händler mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln bedachte._ Eher besuche ich freiwillig die Minen von Moria. Glorfindel würde mich sicher begleiten._

Glorfindel sagte gar nichts mehr, sondern stieß bereits die Eingangstür auf. So blieb dem Herrn von Imladris und Varya keine andere Wahl, als sich hastig von einem freudig strahlenden Händler zu verabschieden, der nicht zu Unrecht goldene Zeiten auf sich zukommen sah.

Es war wie der Eintritt in eine andere Welt, als sie den stillen, dunklen Laden verließen und auf die belebte Hauptstraße traten, auf der die meisten Händler Esgaroths ihre Kontore unterhielten. Zurück ins Leben, so kam es Thranduil jedenfalls vor. Er ignorierte Forlos wissenden Blick und steuerte mit energischen Schritten sein ursprüngliches Ziel an, das er schon beim Frühstück geplant hatte. 

„Können wir nicht..." Glorfindel deutete hoffnungsvoll auf das Gasthof gegenüber.

„Später", knurrte Thranduil und ignorierte die Enttäuschung des Vanya.

Er hatte nicht vor, in offizieller Aufmachung, Elrond noch dazu in einer seiner auffälligen Seidenroben, Varya mit dieser entsetzlichen Pilzkette in der Hand und seiner Leibwache um sich gescharrt einen Gasthof zu betreten. Stattdessen marschierte er mit langen Schritten die Hauptstraße entlang und bog dann in eine stillere Gasse zur Linken ein. Als erstes lief er fast einen Zwerg über den Haufen, der schimpfend zur Seite sprang und in seiner harten Sprache wohl kaum eine Entschuldigung blaffte.

Vor einer massiven Eisentür an einem der wuchtigen Häuser blieb er stehen. Hier war kein Gebäude zu finden, dessen Fenster nicht durch Gitter gesichert waren. Thranduil hämmerte energisch gegen die Tür und sofort danach wurde in halber Höhe eine Klappe zurückgeschoben. Helle Augen musterten die Elben vor der Tür misstrauisch, bis Erkennen sich einstellte.

„Ihr!" Zusammen mit dem in ruppigem Sindarin ausgestoßenen Wort wurde ein Riegel auf der Innenseite gelöst, dann ein zweiter und schließlich ein dritter. Endlich schwang die Tür auf und ein rothaariger Zwerg in dunkler, metallbeschlagener Lederkleidung baute sich vor ihnen auf. „König Thranduil. Ihr seid ein seltener Gast geworden. Kommt rein."

Wie ein Verschwörer winkte er die Elben an sich vorbei. Als sich die Leibwache vor der Tür aufbauen wollte, schüttelte er heftig den Kopf. „Ihr auch. Draußen seid Ihr zu auffällig. Bewacht hier drin Euren König und wen er da noch alles mitgebracht hat. Macht schon."

Kurz darauf drängten sich alle in einem Vorraum vom Charme einer Abstellkammer. Der Zwerg schlug hinter ihnen die Tür zu, schob sorgfältig die Riegel wieder vor und warf noch einen prüfenden Blick durch die Klappe, bevor er sich ihnen zuwandte. Einen Moment maßen sich alle abwartend, dann kam Bewegung in die groben Züge des Zwergs. Unter dem wuchernden Bart verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem breiten Lächeln. „Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Refugium. Thranduils Freunde sind auch Noloins Freunde. Bringt Ihr jetzt Eure eigenen Juwelen mit, um mich mit Neid zu erfüllen, König Thranduil?"

Thranduil stutzte einen Augenblick, bis er bemerkte, dass Noloin Varya meinte, die ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. „Unverkäuflich, Noloin, absolut unverkäuflich."

„Schade", grinste der Zwerg. „Dann muss ich mich damit begnügen, Euch die Goldstücke aus der Tasche zu ziehen. Ich habe sehr schöne Stücke aus Erebor erhalten. Gerade gestern ist eine bemerkenswerte Lieferung eingetroffen. Wer sind denn Eure Begleiter?"

Als hätte er das nicht längst erfahren. Thranduil stellte sie dennoch vor. Zuletzt war Glorfindel dran. „Lord Glorfindel schuldet mir einen Silberring. Einen ganz besonderen, Noloin."

„Ah, habt Ihr wieder gewettet", vermutete der Zwerg und stapfte auf seinen kurzen, stämmigen Beinen auf eine Gittertür im Hintergrund des Raumes zu. „Folgt mir. Ich denke, Ihr werdet zufrieden sein."

„Was ist das hier?" erkundigte sich Varya im Flüsterton bei Elrond.

„Ein Juwelenhändler", erklärte der Elbenlord und seine Stimme troff vor Spott. „Gewöhnt Euch daran, mein Kind. Thranduil ist sozusagen ein leidenschaftlicher Sammler."

Und das von einem Elb, der angesichts eines Kräutersträußchens in Verzückung geriet. Elrond war wirklich nicht der Richtige, um sich über die Passionen anderer zu mokieren. Thranduil knurrte nur leicht. Er folgte Noloin durch die schwere Gittertür, die in gutgeölten Angeln geräuschlos aufglitt. Der Raum dahinter unterschied sich von der Kargheit des Eingangsraumes nur dadurch, dass er einen langen Tisch enthielt, der mit einem schwarzen Samttuch bedeckt war und ausreichend Lampen für Licht sorgten.

Noloin gab einem Gehilfen ein Zeichen und kurz darauf kehrte der schweigsame Zwerg zurück, mehrere schmale Stoffbündel in der Hand. Noloin rollte sie routiniert auf dem Tisch aus und nahm dann schmunzelnd zur Kenntnis, dass sich die Elbenfürsten nun doch fasziniert über die Schmuckstücke beugten, die sich da glitzernd und schimmernd ihren Blicken darboten.

„Das wird ein teures Vergnügen", erkannte Glorfindel stirnrunzelnd. 

Thranduil beschränkte sich darauf, ihn anzulächeln. „Überlassen wir Varya die Wahl."

Die Rhûna sah von einem zum anderen. „Mir? Ich habe schon Caranirs Familienring."

Sie wedelte etwas mit ihrer rechten Hand, an der das Schmuckstück aufglitzerte, das man in der Sammlung des Hexers wiedergefunden hatte. Noloin nickte anerkennend. Er hatte ein Auge für besondere Juwelen.

Elrond erstickte ein Lachen in einem kurzen Husten und warf Thranduil einen amüsierten Blick zu. 

„Such einen aus", befahl der König und schob sie an den Tisch. „Und sei nicht zu bescheiden. Glorfindel hat die Wette mit dem Labyrinth verloren."

„Das Labyrinth..." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich. Rache, besagte der neue Zug um ihren Mund, der kurz vor purer Mordlust anzusiedeln war. Sie streckte die Hand aus und wanderte mit dem Zeigefinger die aufgereihten Ringe entlang. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Zwergs blieb dabei zwar ausdruckslos, doch immer wenn sie verharrte, verengten sich seine Augen mal mehr mal weniger. Als ihr Finger über einem einfachen Silberring schwebte, der einen rechteckig geschliffenen, großen Diamanten mit winzigen Blätterranken umfasste, trat ein zufriedener Schimmer in die dunklen Augen.

„Den", entschied Varya dann auch prompt. 

Glorfindel ächzte etwas. „Bescheidenheit ist eine Zier, Lady Varya."

„Und Schönheit ein fast unbezahlbarer Schatz", ergänzte Thranduil äußerst zufrieden mit ihrer Wahl. Der Stein war nicht nur groß, sondern auch noch lupenrein und von perfektem Schliff. „Ich leihe Euch die Summe solange, Glorfindel."

„Jetzt habe ich auch noch Schulden in Düsterwald", schmunzelte der Elbenfürst. Er nahm Noloin den Ring ab und schob ihn auf Varyas linken Mittelfinger. „Passt wie für Euch gemacht."

Forlos bewegte sich unruhig. „Vielleicht sollte sie ihn jetzt noch nicht tragen. Er wird Gesindel anziehen. Ich will nicht unseren Weg zurück in die Große Halle freikämpfen müssen, weil man ihre Ringe haben will."

„Dann müsstet Ihr sie ganz wegschließen", explodierte Noloin vor Charme. „Keine Schatzkammer der Welt wäre mir sicher genug für ein Juwel wie Eure Begleiterin, Herr Elb."

„Ein gutes Geschäft weckt ungeahnte Talente in Euch", sagte Thranduil und bedeutete Varya, den Ring wieder abzulegen. Forlos hatte trotz allem Recht. Auch Esgaroth mit seinen friedliebenden Händlern zog die eigentümlichsten Gestalten an. Die Waren, die regelmäßig nach Düsterwald geschickt wurden, hatten nicht ohne Grund immer eine starke Eskorte bei sich.

„Sollen wir auf dem Rückweg nochmals kurz bei Heppelman reinschauen?" erkundigte sich Varya und nahm Aufstellung neben Elrond, ihrem stärksten Verbündeten.

„Nein!" fauchten Thranduil und Glorfindel gleichzeitig.

*

***

*

Irgendwo gab es einen Berechnungsfehler. Legolas beugte sich tiefer über den Hals seines Pferdes, das in gestrecktem Galopp quer über die Grasebene raste, genau auf die beiden Rhûna zu, die mit unverkennbarer Todesangst vor der durchgehenden Rinderherde flüchteten. Sie hätten sie längst erreicht haben sollen. Längst...

Legolas sah an Estel vorbei auf die geschlossene Front viel zu großer Rinder mit noch viel größeren Hörnern, langen, spitz zulaufenden Hörnern. Hörner, die Elben und Menschen aufspießen, sie dann hoch in die Luft werfen konnten und mitten hinein in diese Herde, die ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern über sie hinwegtrampeln würde. Legolas sah schon Estels Überreste tief und sehr tot in den Grasboden gestampft. Elrond würde unglaublich wütend sein und Thranduil mit Sicherheit auch, schließlich war es sein eigener Sohn, der gerade neben Estel herritt und vor dem die Rinderhufe auch nicht Halt machen würden. So hatte er sich seinen Abschied aus dieser Welt nicht vorgestellt. Ein derartiges Ende war einfach nur peinlich. Daran änderte auch die Tatsache nichts, dass es sich hier um die legendären Araw-Rinder handelte, die angeblich Oromë selber ausgesetzt hatte, um eine angemessene Jagdbeute zu haben. Legolas hätte sie auch liebend gerne weiter dem Valar überlassen. Sie waren einfach nur groß und wild.

Die beiden Rhûna rannten immer noch, auch wenn sie sich jetzt immer wieder zu den beiden Reitern umdrehten, die in einem spitzen Winkel auf sie zu hielten. Jetzt wusste Legolas auch, wo der Denkfehler gelegen hatte. Sie waren einfach davon ausgegangen, dass sie in gerader Linie vor der nahenden Herde herreiten und die beiden Elben auflesen würden. Doch da die beiden flüchteten, mussten sie schräg anreiten und außerdem bewegte sich die Herde hinter den Rhûnar her. Soviel zu dem Thema ‚Eine Gerade ist die kürzeste Verbindung zwischen zwei Punkten'. 

_Wer hatte doch gleich diese glorreiche Idee gehabt?_ Legolas Miene verdüsterte sich unwillkürlich. Es gab nur einen unter ihnen, der auf solche völlig schwachsinnigen Pläne kam. Er würde Elladan erwürgen, wenn er diesen Ritt überleben sollte. Elladan, der jetzt auf einem felsigen Hügel am Rande der Grasebene stand und schön sicher beobachten konnte, wie sein genialer Plan mal wieder gründlich daneben ging.

„Zurück können wir nicht mehr!" rief Estel ihm nach einem besorgten Blick auf die Welle von Hörnern zu, die immer näher kam. „Wir müssen auf die andere Seite."

Legolas sparte sich eine Bemerkung. Die beiden Rhûna waren nur noch wenige Meter entfernt. Der größere der beiden war nun endlich stehen geblieben, rief dem anderen etwas zu und streckte bereits die Hand zu Legolas aus. Legolas nahm kurz ein sehr ruhiges, gesammeltes Antlitz mit hellblauen Augen und dunklen Haaren wahr, dann zog sich der Elb zu ihm hinauf, ohne dass er auch nur einen Moment sein Pferd verlangsamen musste. Das Tier wusste ohnehin sehr gut, was hier erwartet wurde, damit seine Reiter auch heil aus diesem Unfug wieder herauskamen.

_Wir hätten dem Pferd die Planung überlassen sollen,_ überlegte der Waldelb. Sein Plan wäre sicherlich durchdachter als der von Elladan. Jeder macht bessere Pläne als Elronds ältester Sohn. Sogar der riesige Stier, der von rechts auf sie zugedonnert kam und dabei wild mit den Augen rollte, würde einen besseren Plan zuwege bringen. 

Sie kamen den am äußeren Rand der Herde laufenden Tiere so nahe, dass Legolas sich fast sicher war, ihren Herzschlag hören zu können und den Luftzug zu spüren, mit dem die massigen Tiere an ihnen vorbeistürmten. Sicherheitshalber legten sie fast fünfzig Meter zurück, bis sie anhielten und blass, aber erleichtert den Zug dieser Tiere weiter beobachteten.

Schließlich glitt erst der Elb hinter Legolas vom Pferd. 

„Bist du unversehrt?" wandte er sich zuerst an den Rhûna, der immer noch hinter Estel kauerte und am ganzen Körper zitterte. „Leiloss, es ist vorbei."

Langsam hob sich der Kopf und Legolas glaubte einen Moment, Varya vor sich zu haben, bis er die sehr viel weicheren, noch jüngeren Züge bemerkte. Eine Elbin, so jung, dass sie noch einiges vom Erwachsenenalter entfernt sein musste und eine Ithildrim mit silbernen Haaren und grünen Augen, die nun immer noch vor Angst weit aufgerissen waren. Der Rhûna hob sie vom Pferd und nickte dann Estel dankend zu, der sich ebenfalls zu Boden gleiten ließ.

„Ich kenne Euch nicht, doch mein Dank ist Euch gewiss", erklärte der Rhûna.

Estel wollte sich gerade vorstellen, als die Ithildrim ihm unvermittelt um den Hals fiel und kaum verständliche Dankesworte hervorsprudelte. Legolas biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht spöttisch zu grinsen und womöglich den anderen Rhûna damit zu beleidigen. Estels hilfloser Gesichtsausdruck und die Art, wie er etwas hölzern den Rücken der Elbin tätschelte, die ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen wollte, entschädigte für einiges.

„Leiloss, es reicht", sagte der andere Rhûna verlegen. Nichts geschah. „Leilo, lass den Mann los!"

„Er hat mein Leben gerettet!" Das Mädchen strahlte Estel an, der sofort tiefrot anlief und etwas von Selbstverständlichkeit murmelte. 

Ihr Begleiter räusperte sich unbehaglich und wandte sich an Legolas. „Sie beruhigt sich gleich wieder."

_Hoffentlich noch in Estels Lebensspanne_, dachte Legolas nicht ohne Bosheit. „Ich bin mir sicher. Nennt Ihr mir Euren Namen?"

„Amonir o Rhûnar." Der andere neigte nochmals den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was Euch so weit nach Osten geführt hat, doch ich danke Eru dafür von ganzem Herzen."

„Ich auch", rief seine Begleiterin, unfähig sich von Estel zu lösen.

Amonir schloss einen Moment gequält die Augen, ignorierte sie aber. „Erfahren wir auch die Namen unserer Retter?"

„Estel aus Imladris", sagte Legolas und deutete auf seinen Freund. „Und ich bin Legolas Thrandulion."

Der Rhûna betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick nachdenklich. „Hoher Besuch, sehr hoher. Vor einiger Zeit brachen Angehörige meines Volkes nach Westen auf."

Legolas lächelte. „Ich weiß. Wir haben einen davon wieder nach Hause begleitet."

„Galen?" fragte die Ithildrim und nahm eher unwillig zur Kenntnis, dass Estel ihre Hände von seinem Mantel löste und sie einen großen Schritt von sich weg schob, bevor er zu Legolas flüchtete, misstrauisch den Blick auf das Mädchen gerichtet.

Legolas zeigte auf die andere Seite der Grasebene, über die nur noch wenige Tiere rannten. Zu seinem Erstaunen verstreute sich die Herde nun wieder ruhiger weiter westlich. Was immer sie in Panik versetzt hatte, schien nicht mehr länger eine Bedrohung zu sein. Auf dem Hügel gegenüber machten sich die Reiter inzwischen bereit, zu ihnen zu kommen.

„Ich kann nur einen der unsrigen erkennen", sagte der Rhûna gedehnt. „Wir erwarten drei. Zwei davon mit Freude und einen voller Abscheu."

„Varya Ithilfin ist in Düsterwald verblieben", erklärte Legolas. Die Einzelheiten würde er sicher nicht hier auf dieser Wiese abklären. Die überraschende Verbrüderung der beiden, die wohl im Weinkeller des Palastes begonnen und im Schlafgemach seines Vaters geendet hatte, würde er überhaupt mit _niemandem_ diskutieren. „Und Enach befindet sich nicht mehr unter uns."

„Geschieht ihr recht!" meinte Leiloss nur und pirschte sich bereits wieder an Estel heran.

_Hilf mir!_ besagte der Blick seines Freundes, während er unauffällig vor ihr zurückwich.

Legolas schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Estel würde seinen Horizont erweitern in diesem sehr ungleichen Kampf. Bei Arwen konnte ihm das nur nützlich sein. „Geschehen solche Dinge hier öfter, Amonir?"

„Ihr meint die Rinder? Nein, eigentlich nie. Araw-Rinder sind gewöhnlich sehr gelassen, da sie keine wirklichen Feinde haben. Aber seit einigen Wochen zeigen viele der Tiere hier ein seltsames Verhalten. Nicht zuletzt deswegen schickte man mich Richtung Ilegond, um mich dort umzuhören. Die Menschen erfahren viel von den Händlern, die dort Halt machen."

„Ilegond fanden wir verlassen vor." Estel ließ Leiloss nicht aus den Augen und bewegte sich vorsichtig rückwärts.

„War es gefährlich?" fragte sie atemlos und machte wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Ich wette, Ihr erlebt dauernd Abenteuer."

„Selten, eigentlich nie", log Estel hastig.

Wenn sie nicht alle damit beschäftigt gewesen wären, ihn und Leilo zu beobachten, hätten sie es vielleicht gemerkt. So jedoch tauchte das versprengte Rind wie ein Geist neben dem Menschen auf. Es war so verzweifelt bemüht, den Anschluss zu seiner Herde nicht zu verpassen, dass Estel gleichbedeutend mit einem Grashalm auf dem Weg war.

Leilo schrie, stürzte mit ausgestreckten Armen auf Estel zu, woraufhin der sich von ihr bedroht fühlte und einen Satz zurück machte, direkt vor den mächtigen Schädel des Tieres. Legolas schrie ebenfalls, Amonir stöhnte auf und beide sahen sie hilflos zu, wie der Mensch hoch in die Luft geschleudert wurde und ein gutes Stück entfernt mit einem unheilvollen Laut im Grasboden landete.

„Er ist tot!" kreischte Leilo und schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, ob sie nun zu ihrem Helden eilen oder zuerst das bedauernswerte Tier mit bloßen Händen umbringen sollte.

Zum Glück kamen beinahe gleichzeitig die anderen auf ihrer Seite an. Galen hielt sich nicht lange mit Vorreden auf, sondern stürzte sofort zu Estel, der beunruhigend leblos   auf dem Rücken lag. Legolas war in diesem Moment egal, ob Galens Heilmethoden Anflüge von Folter hatten. Wenn einer dem Menschen helfen konnte, dann der Rhûna. Estels Lippen liefen bereits blau an. Galen holte eine winzige Phiole aus seiner Tasche, zog den Stöpsel ab und hielt ihn unter Estels Nase. Der Mensch holte beinahe sofort mit einer Grimasse tief Luft.

„Bleib liegen!" befahl Galen und begann, ihn überraschend sanft nach Knochenbrüchen zu untersuchen. Schließlich lächelte er etwas. „Nichts passiert. Du hattest Glück, mein Freund. Außer einer Menge Prellungen ist alles in Ordnung."

„Du hast keine Ahnung", murmelte Estel, den Blick an Galen vorbei auf das Mädchen gerichtet, das sich gerade in Amonirs festem Griff wand.

„Oh doch", erklärte Galen sehr leise. „Ich habe schließlich Augen im Kopf und ich kenne Leilo. Du solltest aufpassen, sie ist in einem komischen Alter."

„Galen, bitte", stöhnte Estel auf. „Lasst mich hier zurück."

Lächelnd schüttelte der Rhûna den Kopf und wandte sich an die Umstehenden. „Helft ihm auf die Füße. Menschliche Körper sind ein bisschen zerbrechlich. Lass ihn jetzt zufrieden, Leilo, er braucht Ruhe."

Legolas und Elrohir gehorchten grinsend. Übertrieben behutsam halfen sie ihm dabei, aufzustehen und fingen sich erboste Blicke des Menschen ein.

„Ihn hast du nicht mit diesem Zeug gequält", beschwerte sich Elladan währenddessen bei Galen.

„Er blutet nicht."

„Sicher ist sicher."

„Elladan!" zischelte Estel empört.

Galen winkte nur ab und begrüßte Amonir mit großer Freude. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sich alle miteinander bekannt gemacht hatten. Sogar Estel hatte Glück im Unglück. Leilo war so fasziniert von Binter, dass sie ihn erst einmal in Ruhe ließ. 

*

***

*

Er war allein, verlassen von seinen verräterischen Begleitern, die unter den fadenscheinigsten Gründen aus dem großen Bankettsaal verschwunden waren. Gerade eben schob sich Forlos durch eine Seitentür hinaus. Er würde Glorfindel und Varya folgen, die schon vor einigen Minuten den gleichen Weg genommen hatten. Thranduil, in gewohnt unanfechtbarer Königsmanier hatte schlicht und ergreifend verkündet, ermattet zu sein und sich durch den Haupteingang davongemacht.

Ermattet! Elrond unterdrückte einen ironischen Ausruf. Für diese Flüchtlinge fing der Abend jetzt erst richtig an. Auch wenn alle vier meinten, er wäre auf dem besten Wege in die totale Vergeistigung, funktionierte sein gesunder Elbenverstand mit der üblichen Schärfe.  Er sah sie förmlich vor sich, wie sie sich mit den Uniformen der Leibwachen tarnten und dann durch Esgaroth schwärmten. Bis auf Varya natürlich, bei der jede Art der Tarnung zwecklos war.

„Schmeckt Euch das Essen nicht, Lord Elrond?" erkundigte sich Ferlongs Gemahlin mit einem besorgten Blick auf das üppige Mahl auf seinem Teller. Sie hatte geradezu beängstigende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Bürgermeister. Zum Glück waren ihre Haare länger und sie trug ein bunt, wirklich bunt verziertes Kleid, sonst hätte er jedes Mal überlegen müssen, wer von beiden nun wer war.

„Es ist delikat", erklärte er und verschwieg, dass derart scharf gewürzte, vor Fett triefende Speisen nicht unbedingt den Gaumen eines Elben erfreuten.

„Euer erster Besuch in Esgaroth?" erkundigte sich sein Tischnachbar zur Rechten. Der Mann hatte eine angenehm warme und sanfte Stimme. Zwar beherrschten viele in Esgaroth die Elbensprache zumindest in den Grundzügen, was am stetigen Handel mit den Waldelben liegen musste, doch kaum einer sprach es so akzentlos wie dieser hier.

Als er Elronds leichtes Erstaunen bemerkte, lächelte er etwas. „Mein Besitz liegt einige Meilen stromabwärts. Wir treiben sehr viel Handel mit allen Völkern Mittelerdes. Ich verbrachte in meiner Jugend einige Zeit in Ilegond und handelte mit dem Volk Eurer leider bereits verschwundenen Begleiterin. Es ist eine sehr schöne Sprache."

Elrond betrachtete ihn etwas näher. Jung war er nach menschlichen Maßstäben nicht mehr. Er schätzte ihn in den Fünfzigern, das Leben hatte jedes einzelne Jahr in sein gebräuntes Gesicht gezeichnet und seine schulterlangen Haare bereits mit dem Schnee des Alters überzogen. Als Inmer von Talbruch hatte ihn Ferlong vorgestellt, und damit ein Schmunzeln bei den elbischen Gästen hervorgerufen ob der Ähnlichkeit des Nachnamens mit dem Elronds. Er war ein einflussreicher Gutsherr, der fast den Rang eines bescheidenen Menschenfürsten einnahm.  „Ihr kennt Rhûnar?"

„Nein, leider nicht", antwortete Inmer kopfschüttelnd. „Nur Ilegond, die Handelsstation am Celduin. Niemand reist bis nach Rhûnar selbst. Die Elben, die mit Ilegond Handel treiben, sind zwar stets freundlich, doch sie lassen keinen Zweifel, dass sie niemals Besuch in ihrem Reich dulden werden."

„Sie sind etwas besonderes", erklärte Elrond unverbindlich.

„Oh, das sind sie wohl." Inmer drehte nachdenklich sein Weinglas. Ein unerklärlicher Schatten glitt über sein Gesicht. Elrond erkannte Leid, wenn er es vor sich hatte, doch eine Frage erschien ihm nicht angemessen, zumal der Mensch bereits weiter sprach. „Zu schade, dass der Handel zurzeit ruht."

Nein, das hatte er nicht hören wollen. Elrond spürte, wie sich in seinem Innern ein ungutes Gefühl meldete. Es waren nur Worte, nichts besonderes. Wahrscheinlich war es am besten, er beließ es einfach dabei. „Ruht?"

„Seit einigen Wochen schon", nickte Inmer bekümmert. „Die Bewohner haben die Stadt verlassen. Sie berichteten, dass es zu Überfällen auf Reisende und die äußeren Gehöfte kam. Auch aus Dorwinion kam kein Nachschub mehr, weder über das Meer von Rhûn und den Celduin hinauf noch über die Landwege entlang seiner Ufer. Wenn ihr mich fragt, handelt es sich um Räuberbanden, die dort ihr Unwesen treiben. Es wird vergehen, so ist es immer."

„Und welche Antwort erhalte ich, wenn ich die Ilegonder frage?"

Der Sterbliche lächelte und rollte etwas mit den Augen. „Geister, Zauberwesen… Gestalten aus Rauch, die in der Dunkelheit wie ein Schatten über ihre Opfer kommen und sie verspeisen. Geschichten, die man sich an Winterabenden am warmen Feuer erzählt. Meine Art neigt zur Übertreibung, Lord Elrond."

Damit lenkte er das Gespräch auf unverfängliche Themen, doch Elrond war nicht wirklich bei der Sache. Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte er ihm zugestimmt, doch nicht jetzt. Seine Söhne und Thranduils Sohn weilten dort unten, es war keine Übertreibung sondern eher das Gegenteil. Das war einfach so, Elrond hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben, nach Mitteilungen wie diesen noch auf eine glückliche Fügung zu hoffen, die alles zum Guten wendete. In Rhûnar ballte sich großes Unheil zusammen und ihre hoffnungsvollen Abkömmlinge befanden sich wie immer mitten im Zentrum. 

Sobald es die Gebote der Höflichkeit zuließen, zog er sich aus den Festlichkeiten zurück und wanderte gedankenverloren in seine Unterkunft zurück. Nur nebenbei bemerkte er, dass sich zwei Mitglieder der Leibgarde an seine Fersen hefteten, kaum verließ er den Festsaal. Er wünschte, sie wären alle ähnlich vorausschauend gewesen, als sie ihre Söhne nach Osten schickten. Hauptmann Caeril genoss Thranduils vollstes Vertrauen und auch Elrond hatte keinen Grund an ihm zu zweifeln. Doch sie hätten ihm mehr Krieger als nur zehn mitgeben sollen. Vielleicht hundert oder besser noch tausend… 

Elrond seufzte und nickte den beiden Wachen noch einmal zu, bevor er sein recht prunkvoll ausgestattetes Gemach betrat. Prunkvoll, wenn auch nicht sehr geschmackvoll. Er verzichtete darauf, die diversen Kerzenleuchter zu entzünden, um seinen Augen Erholung von dem farbenfrohen Zierrat zu gönnen, mit dem er hier umgeben war. Während seine Gedanken immer wieder um Inmers Worte kreisten, ließ er sich in einem der dick gepolsterten Eichensessel nieder und starrte abwesend in die Dunkelheit, die vor seinen Augen keine wirkliche war.

Eine ganze Weile musste er bereits so gesessen haben und war wohl letztendlich doch in eine Art Halbschlaf verfallen, als es leise an der Tür klopfte und sofort Hauptmann Forlos auf Elronds Aufforderung in den Raum glitt.

„Ich bedaure die Störung", erklärte der Waldelb leise und nestelte etwas an einem ausgerissenen Verschluss seiner Jacke. „Es besteht kein Grund zur Beunruhigung, aber…"

Elrond erhob sich. Das hatte ihm jetzt noch gefehlt. „Wen hat es erwischt?"

Forlos lächelte schwach, sagte aber nichts.

„Etwa alle drei?" Natürlich, es mussten alle drei sein, sonst hätte Varya die Spuren des nächtlichen Ausflugs klammheimlich beseitigt. „Schlimm?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", antwortete Forlos unbehaglich unter Elronds ärgerlichem Blick. „Eher etwas zu auffällig."

Stumm bedeutete ihm Elrond, seine abgewetzte Ledertasche zu nehmen, ohne die er eigentlich nie Bruchtal verließ und folgte ihm die wenigen Schritte zu Thranduils Gemach, in dem sich offensichtlich das Lazarett befand. Unterwegs hatte er Visionen. Keine wichtigen, aber dafür ausgesprochen scheußliche von tiefen Schnittwunden, die perfekte Elbengesichter zerstört hatten. Blut in rauen Mengen, zersplitterte Knochen... Elrond war zu sehr an die Abenteuer seiner Söhne gewöhnt, um nicht mit dem Schlimmsten zu rechnen.

„Wie gesagt, nur etwas auffällig." Mit diesen Worten öffnete Forlos die Tür des Gemachs und trat einen Schritt zur Seite.

Elrond brauchte einen Moment, um sich in diesem noch etwas prächtigeren, überfüllteren und bunteren Raum zu orientieren. Aber nachdem sich seine Augen an die Reizüberflutung gewöhnt hatten, entdeckte er sie. Er erstarrte.

Sie saßen alle drei auf einer großen Deckeltruhe am Fußende von Thranduils Bett. Varya in der Mitte hielt einen silbernen Wasserkrug auf dem Schoß, in den Glorfindel und Thranduil jeweils ihre rechte Hand versenkt hatten. Über Glorfindels Gesicht hatte eine geplatzte Augenbraue einen bereits eingetrockneten Blutstrom verteilt und sein Auge war zugeschwollen. Thranduil wies ähnliche Merkmale auf, nur war bei ihm statt des Auges die Unterlippe geschwollen und mit einem tiefen Riss versehen. Und Varya...Elrond blinzelte etwas. Sie hielt den Fuß eines goldenen Kerzenleuchters gegen ihr linkes Auge gedrückt.

Alle drei blickten gleichzeitig in seine Richtung und ihre Augen, soweit sichtbar,  leuchteten schuldbewusst im Schein der vielen Kerzen. Zusammenhanglos dachte Elrond an Noloin. Ein Aquamarin, ein Smaragd und zwei Saphire, daraus ließe sich sicherlich ein wundervolles Schmuckstück für Arwen machen. Die Kombination hatte es in sich.

„WAS-?" Elrond rang die Hände. Er musste einfach ruhiger werden. „Wie ist das passiert?"

Warum fragte er eigentlich? Sie waren so offensichtlich in eine Schlägerei geraten, dass Leugnen zwecklos war. Soviel Verstand hatten sie sich zumindest bewahrt und verfielen zum Glück nicht noch in die gleichen, haarsträubenden Ausreden, die besonders Elladan immer vorbrachte in Momenten wie diesen.

„Elrond, könnt Ihr nicht schlafen?" fragte Thranduil harmlos und zuckte zusammen, als seine Unterlippe wieder aufplatzte.

„Ihr seid der König der Tawarwaith!"

„Und er hat sich wahrhaft königlich geschlagen", meinte Glorfindel.

„Es ist meine Schuld", erklärte Varya und das eine seegrüne Auge strahlte Elrond treu an. „Ich wollte in dieses Gasthaus."

Thranduil und Glorfindel schüttelten bei der bloßen Erwähnung leicht den Kopf.

„Es hieß ‚Das Haus zur roten Rose von Esgaroth'", erklärte sie weiter. „In Ilegond gibt es ‚Lady Melinas Haus der tausend Freuden', aber Forlos und Galen haben mich dort nie reingelassen."

„Warum bloß?" murmelte Forlos.

„Deswegen wollte ich eben in das ‚Haus der roten Rose von Esgaroth'."

„Ich hasse diesen Namen", sagte Glorfindel. Er zog seine Hand aus dem Wasserkrug und betrachtete die blutigen Knöchel. 

„Wenn du etwas freundlicher zu diesem Mann vor der Tür gewesen wärst, würden wir jetzt nicht hier sitzen", beschwerte sie sich bei ihm. „Wie konntest du ihm nur sagen, dass dies eine miese Absteige ist und du es für die Anlehnung an deinen Familiennamen dem Erdboden gleichmachen wirst?"

Oh ja, das war genau das, was von Glorfindel zu erwarten gewesen war. Es klang wirklich etwas wie ‚Haus der Goldenen Blume von Gondolin', selbst Elrond konnte nur mühsam ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken.

„Er hat ihn niedergeschlagen." Varya nahm langsam den Kerzenleuchter von ihrem Gesicht. Sie hatte, wie die Menschen es so äußerst poetisch ausdrückten, ein kapitales Veilchen. „Dann kamen leider seine Freunde. Glorfindel war richtig gut."

„Ein toller Faustkämpfer", lobte Thranduil. „Er ist natürlich ausgewichen, aber Varya stand unglücklicherweise hinter ihm."

„Tatsächlich?" machte Elrond und trat noch etwas näher. Schlägereien schienen offenbar das Band der Freundschaft ungeahnt zu vertiefen. Die Verletzungen waren wirklich harmlos. Es würde nur etwas Mühe machen, sie bis zum Frühstück halbwegs zum Verschwinden zu bringen. „Was Euch natürlich dazu bewogen hat, umgehend in den Kampf einzugreifen, Thranduil."

„Er hat sie geschlagen!"

Elrond war alt, weise und ein äußerst beherrschter Charakter. „Ich könnte euch alle drei erwürgen und zwar jetzt gleich und hätte nicht den Deut eines schlechten Gewissens dabei. Ihr seid UNMÖGLICH!"

„Soll das heißen, du hilfst uns etwa nicht?" erkundigte sich Glorfindel.

„Warum fragst du nicht Varya?" brüllte ihn Elrond an.

Die Rhûna zuckte die Achseln. „Die Risse würde ich ja weg bekommen, aber bei Prellungen bin ich ratlos. Wir behandeln so was nicht."

Elronds Zorn verpuffte irgendwie. Es brachte auch nichts, sie würden ohnehin nicht auf ihn hören. Ergeben drehte er sich zu Forlos um. „Solltet Ihr nicht auf sie aufpassen?"

„Das hat er", rief Thranduil. „Forlos hat alleine drei von diesen Kerlen fertig gemacht."

Der Hauptmann hielt eisern Elronds anklagendem Blick stand und streckte die Hand mit der Tasche vor. „Wollt ihr sie haben, Lord Elrond?"

„Habe ich eine Wahl?"

*

***

*

tbc

@**auxia**: Ich hab ja gar nix dagegen, wenn du dich zurücklehnst. Aber so ein klitzekleines Review erfreut das Autorenherz doch ungemein *flöt*

@**Shelley**: Tiefstaplerin! Alle drei Stunden? Hm, die Leibwachen sind ja schließlich nicht auf einer Erholungsreise. Die sollen arbeiten, die Jungs. Faule, verweichlichte Bande. Riechdings *kicher*

@**Ithiliell**: Verärgere nie den Heiler, dachte ich mir so. Esgaroth ist wirklich ein interessantes Pflaster *g*, auch wenn Elrond sich wohl wünscht, nie aus Bruchtal abgereist zu sein.

@**Little** **Lion**: Gute Frage. Da merkt man dann, dass man in der Beschreibung wieder an der falschen Stelle gespart hat *seufz*. Ich hatte so vor Augen, wie Legolas Winnetou-mäßig die Hand am Boden hat und die Vibrationen prüft und alle sehen ihm zu. Und Aragorn ist der einzige, der statt der wundersamen Elbensinne mächtig einfach nur noch nach vorne schaut. 

@**Dani** **G**: Ha, Recht hast du. Galen musste ran und Elladan hat ein dummes Gesicht gemacht. Bätsch, Mystic! Und Glorfindel versteht sich immer besser mit Thranduil *fg*.

@**feanen**: Mir persönlich wäre der Nachbar ja auch egal, wenn ich dafür Thranduil ins Haus bekomme *strahl*

@**Amélie**: findel-Städtetouren, Sie bekommen, was Sie nicht erwarteten. Wahrscheinlich umklammert er während der Überfahrt nach Valinor die ganze Zeit den Mast und singt traurige Lieder. Ich schätze, er hat sich dem Balrog HINTER die Füße geworfen, worauf der zurückgestolpert und gefallen ist. (feanens Theorie ähnlich, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht). Und Glorfindel ist mit dem Zopf am Balrog-Stiefel hängen geblieben und das war's dann *gg*. Initialen? *kreisch*

@**seniwallenstein**: Jetzt hast du aber die geheimen Ermittlungen in diesen dreisten Kronenklau echt sabotiert. Die Diebe sind gewarnt. Sowas aber auch. Ja, Edelsteine mag er und diesmal lässt er sie sogar noch von anderen bezahlen. Dieser König ist ein echter Geschäftsmann.

@**Eowyn**: Iieck! PC-Zusammenbruch ist gemein. Meiner hat letztes Jahr so den Löffel abgegeben, dass ich einen neuen brauchte. Hat aber auch seine Vorteile, so ein flatschneues Gerät *hüstel*.

@**Airihnaa**: *Sehr misstrauischer Blick* Du hast doch wohl keine Noldo-Gene, so mit Gedankenlesen oder so? Letztes Wochenende grübelte ich so vor mich hin und stellte nämlich selbiges fest. Ursprünglich war es keine Absicht, aber vielleicht hat mir mein Unterbewusstsein einen fetten Streich gespielt. 

Thranduil ist uns also zuvor gekommen, der alte Geldhai. Hätte ich mir ja denken können. Uhu? Da war doch noch das Rücklicht meines Autos, an dem ich eine Weile festklebte. Und Sennesblätter ist notiert, für später mal. Jawollja, die werde ich irgendwo irgendwie reinbasteln. Vielleicht in ein Sequel *wackel mit den Augenbrauen*

Wegen Mordor-Paste... Gibt es eigentlich so einen pharmazeutischen Kleber? Ich meine, mal was davon gehört zu haben. 

Und Daumendrück für Klausur. Lass dir doch von den ratiopharm-Zwillingen helfen, den Nimmermüden *hüstel*

@**Loriel**: Hi *wink*. Ja, manchmal liegen unerwartete Hindernisse auf dem Weg. Freut mich aber, wenn es dir gefallen hat. Die Vorstellung mit den Teesäcken hat was von Bettlern im Winter, schönen Bettler, aber irgendwie seltsam. Ich kann Erestor verstehen.


	6. Das Blut der Sterblichen

Disclaimer: Nein, an den Urheberrechten zugunsten Prof. Tolkien hat sich nichts geändert. Hmpf!

*

**Kapitel 6: Das Blut der Sterblichen**

*

Eigentlich gab es nur noch sehr wenig, das Elrohir wirklich überraschen konnte. Elronds Sohn korrigierte sich – natürlich gab es noch eine ganze Menge, das ihn überraschen konnte, aber die Landschaften Mittelerdes gehörten normalerweise nicht mehr dazu.

Immer wenn Galen davon erzählt hatte, im Wald von Rhûn zu leben, hatte er vor seinem inneren Auge eine Art Mischung aus Lorien, Düsterwald und den alten Wäldern des Westens vor Augen gehabt. An solchen Orten lebten Elben, schlugen sich mit den Schatten des Dunklen Herrschers herum und bewegten sich ansonsten in der kühlen Dämmerung alter Bäume. 

Die Rhûna machten natürlich wieder eine Ausnahme. Das zumindest überraschte ihn nicht. Die, die er bislang kennen gelernt hatte, waren allesamt exzentrisch und ebenso war es der Platz, den sie sich zum Leben ausgesucht hatten. Dieser Wald war zwar auch dämmrig und alt, aber mitnichten kühl. Es war warm, sehr warm und die Luft so mit Feuchtigkeit getränkt, dass Elrohir sich bei jedem Atemzug beinahe wunderte, kein Gurgeln aus seiner Kehle zu hören. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen war weich und nachgiebig. Estel, der vor ihm ging, hinterließ tiefe Abdrücke darin, in denen sich sofort eine dünne Schicht Wasser sammelte. 

Mit der Wärme und dem Wasser zeigten auch die Pflanzen ein geradezu beängstigendes Wachstum. Nichts hier schien einfach nur klein zu sein. Die Farne standen zwischen den dick mit Moos besetzten Bäumen und glichen selber welchen, so groß waren sie. Außerdem passten sich die tierischen Waldbewohner diesem Größenwachstum an, zumindest die Insekten. Elrohir hatte noch nie so große Käfer, Raupen und Schmetterlinge gesehen, noch dazu in den leuchtendsten Farben. Was die Schmetterlinge anging war er nach Elladans einschneidendem Erlebnis mit dem Lockstoff froh, dass die aus Bruchtal erheblich kleiner waren. Die Rhûnar-Exemplare hätten ihn unter sich begraben und sie hätten sie mit Pfeil und Bogen vertreiben müssen.

Außerdem gab es Mücken, Wolken von Mücken und alle hatten es auf Estel abgesehen. Gestern, als sie die Tiefen des Waldes erreicht hatten und diese Blutsauger ihre Attacken auf den Sterblichen begannen, hatten sie noch ihre Witze darüber gemacht. Mittlerweile tat ihm sein Bruder einfach nur noch leid. Keiner der Elben wurde gestochen, sie umschwirrten sie zwar auch gelegentlich, drehten jedoch dann wieder enttäuscht ab, um sich leidenschaftlich auf den Menschen zu stürzen.

„Noch einen Tag länger und er fällt völlig blutleer um", meinte jetzt auch Elladan sehr leise. 

„Ich bedaure diese Unannehmlichkeit sehr", erklärte Amonir hinter ihnen ebenso gedämpft. „Aber das kennen wir hier nicht. Es wird sicher besser, wenn wir erst die Gegend um die Quellstadt erreichen. Sie liegt höher und kühler."

Es war ein deutliches Zeichen, wie schlecht es Estel ging, dass er es klaglos hinnahm, Leilo neben sich zu haben. Sie himmelte ihn zwar immer noch an, machte sich aber wenigstens nützlich. Leilo wedelte wie ein seltsamer, aber hübscher Vogel ständig mit den Händen in der Luft herum, um die Mücken zu verscheuchen und Estel etwas Erholung zu verschaffen. Seit einem Gespräch am Morgen mit Amonir und Galen, geführt in sehr leiser aber unverkennbar auch sehr scharfer Tonlage war sie etwas zurückhaltender. Es wäre in Estels jetzigem Zustand auch kaum für ihn zu bewältigen gewesen, weiterhin vor ihr auf der Flucht zu sein.

Binter hatte solche Probleme jedenfalls nicht. Er beschwerte sich zwar ständig, dass man ihn einfach aus seinem schönen Ilegond entführt hätte, zog aber unbeeindruckt von den Mückenschwärmen seiner Wege. Entführt...er hing an ihnen wie ein übler Fluch. Eher ein übelriechender Fluch, wenn man es genau betrachtete. Vielleicht war es sogar den Mücken zuviel. Galen jedenfalls schien darin zumindest eine Möglichkeit zu sehen, für Estel irgendein Abwehrmittel zu finden und starrte den Säufer jetzt schon seit Stunden äußerst nachdenklich an. 

Ein bisschen erinnerte Estel in dieser Wolke von Insekten Elrohir an einen Zwischenfall in Bruchtal. „Wie alt war er damals?" wandte er sich an seinen Bruder.

Elladan runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du?"

„Die Sache mit den Fliegen."

„Dreizehn", grinste sein Zwilling.

Dreizehn und schon unheimlich erwachsen, wenn man Estel selber fragte. Elrohir lächelte. Trotzig hatte er Elrond die Erlaubnis abgerungen, alleine für eine Woche in die Wildnis zu einer Art Überlebensübung zu ziehen. Aus der Wildnis waren dann die südlichen Ausläufer Bruchtals geworden und was Estel bis heute nicht wusste, war, dass sein Alleinsein sich darauf reduzierte, von seinen Brüdern aus sicherer Entfernung überwacht zu werden. Eru, sie hatten sich die meiste Zeit herrlich amüsiert. Estel war trotz seiner Ausbildung beinahe jedes Missgeschick passiert, das ein längerer Ausflug in die freie Natur mit sich bringen konnte. Die einzig gefährliche Situation war gewesen, als er in einem völlig verschlammten Teich stecken geblieben war auf der Jagd nach Fischen, die es dort schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gab. 

So hatte er dann auch ausgesehen, als er am Ende der Woche wieder im Hof von Elronds Haus aufgetaucht war. Ein Schwarm Fliegen hatte ihn umgeben und aus seiner Kleidung rieselte bei jedem Schritt getrockneter, übelriechender Schlamm. Aber er war stolz darauf, die ganze Sache überstanden zu haben. Vielleicht hätte Erestor etwas sensibler mit diesem Erfolg umgehen und ihn nicht auf dem Treppenabsatz zwingen sollen, sich seiner Kleider zu entledigen, bevor er ihn auch nur einen Schritt ins Haus machen ließ. Erestor war gelegentlich beinahe grausam.

„Mir ist heiß", stöhnte Estel und wollte zumindest seinen leidenschaftlich von ihm geliebten Ledermantel ausziehen.

„Nein, nein!" rief Leilo sofort und flatterte noch aufgeregter um ihn herum. „Es schützt Euch doch, dieses...eh...Gewand."

Er taumelte etwas vor ihr zurück, strauchelte über eine halbvermoderte Baumwurzel und landete rücklings in einem großen Farn. Die Mücken schwirrten einen Moment orientierungslos über dem Pfad, machten dann ihr Opfer unter dem tropfenden Farn aus und rauschten in geschlossener Formation wieder auf ihn zu.

„Gütiger Eru!" murmelte Amonir, zog seinen Umhang von den Schultern und wedelte heftig zwischen den blutrünstigen Insekten herum. „Galen, unternehmt etwas. Sie fressen ihn noch auf."

„Angenagt!" Binter rülpste laut und eine Handvoll Mücken, die ihm zu nahe gekommen war, segelte benommen zu Boden. „Hier frisst jeder jeden."

„Jetzt hab ich's!" rief Galen triumphierend. „Binter, gib mir deinen Schnapsvorrat."

Der Säufer war sofort auf der Hut. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst, Meister Galen."

„Von der Flasche in deiner Jacke!" erklärte Legolas mit einem bösen Lächeln und hielt ihn am Kragen fest. 

Der Waldelb schreckte vor wirklich nichts mehr zurück, um seinem Freund helfen zu können. Elrohir schüttelte sich leicht. Leilo war sogar noch härter im Nehmen als Legolas. Mit einem leichten Schnauben stürzte sie sich auf Binter und durchwühlte seine Taschen, bis sie eine flache Flasche hervorzog, die sie sofort an Galen weiterreichte. 

Der zog den Korken ab und roch daran. Mit einer Grimasse zuckte er zurück. „Perfekt. Estel, reib dich damit ein. Ich schätze, die Mücken mögen keine Alkoholdünste."

„Das dürfte an ihrem Überlebensinstinkt liegen", murmelte Elladan. Einen ergebenen Blick auf seinen menschlichen Bruder nahm er Galen die Flasche ab und begann, Estel mit dem Inhalt zu besprengen wie eine Topfpflanze.

„Jetzt nur kein offenes Feuer in Estels Nähe", meinte Legolas mit leichter Sorge, als sich die Alkoholwolke um den Menschen legte. Er ließ den jammernden Binter los und wischte sich die Hände an einem großen Farnblatt ab.

„Fein", machte Hauptmann Caeril, der die ganze Aktion zusammen mit den anderen Leibwachen und einem sehr stillen Rhûna, dessen Namen nicht einmal genannt worden war, in bewundernswerter Abgeklärtheit verfolgt hatte. „Wir werden die Quellstadt erreichen wie ein Trupp betrunkener Wahnsinniger, aber was soll's. Euer Vater braucht es ja nicht zu erfahren. Können wir jetzt weiter?"

Schweigend setzten sie sich wieder in Bewegung, hinter dem immer noch namenlosen Rhûna her. Der Elb führte sie, seit sie die erste Ansiedlung der Rhûna am Rand des Waldes vor zwei Tagen erreicht hatten. Sie alle hatten einen Vorgeschmack auf dieses Elbenvolk erhalten, als sich ein Dutzend von ihnen aus den grüngoldenen Schatten des Waldes wie Geister gelöst hatte. Ihresgleichen begrüßten sie beinahe lebhaft, doch den Fremden gegenüber herrschte große Reserviertheit. 

„Das Leben in den Grenzsiedlungen ist sehr hart", hatte Galen gesagt, als würde dies alles erklären. 

Gegen diese Rhûnar-Krieger waren die Galadhrim ein gastfreundliches, zutrauliches Völkchen und sie hatten mit Sicherheit einen gefälligeren Baustil. Die Rhûnar-Siedlung lag zwischen meterhohen Holzpalisaden auf einer Lichtung. Die Bauart der ebenerdigen Holz- und Steinhäuser war so ausgerichtet, dass sie jederzeit gegen Angreifer gesichert werden konnte. Sie hatten keines der Häuser von innen gesehen, aber es war klar, dass übermäßiger Luxus dort sicherlich nicht zu finden war.

Nachdem Galen eine kurze Unterhaltung mit dem Ältesten der Ansiedlung geführt hatte, waren ihnen der stille Führer zugeteilt, ihre Vorräte aufgefüllt und sie wieder auf den Weg geschickt worden. Die Pferde hatten sie dort zurückgelassen, die Wege in diesem Wald waren nichts für die Tiere.

„Morgen früh werden wir die Quellstadt erreichen", erklärte Amonir ungefragt, einen wachsamen Blick auf die Ithildrim, die etwas benommen von den Schnapsdünsten neben Estel hertorkelte. „Ihr werdet feststellen, dass dort die Freude größer sein wird, nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder Verbindung zu den anderen Völkern zu haben."

_‚Und was für eine',_ dachte Elrohir und unterdrückte ein boshaftes Lächeln. Er war schon jetzt gespannt, wie Legolas das plötzliche Interesse seines Vaters an diplomatischen Beziehungen zu Rhûnar erklärte. Selbst Elrohir nahm zwar nicht an, dass Thranduil sich nur um Varyas Willen auf diese Sache mit den Rhuna einließ, aber sie hatte seine Abneigung gegen die Verstoßenen sicher schneller zum Abklingen gebracht, als es sonst der Fall gewesen wäre.

„Gibt es hier eigentlich noch andere Tiere als diese monströsen Insekten?" erkundigte sich Legolas hastig, bevor einer seiner Freunde eine entsprechende Bemerkung machen konnte. 

„Das übliche", antwortete Amonir.

Am Anfang ihrer Gruppe wandte der Namenlose kurz den Kopf nach hinten, sagte aber nichts. Aus der Bewegung seiner Schultern zu schließen, lachte er still in sich hinein. Elrohir runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn. „Das Übliche?"

„Vögel zum Beispiel." Amonir deutete hinauf in die Baumkronen. Farbenfrohe und sehr fremdartige Vögel schwirrten dort umher. Der Anblick war in der Tat wunderbar, doch irgenwie hatte Amonir etwas ausweichend geklungen.

„Raubtiere?" Elrohir ließ nicht locker. „Große Raubtiere?"

„Groß ist ein sehr weiter Begriff, Lord Elrohir." Nun wich er schon wieder aus.

„Groß so wie größer als ein Elb", verdeutlichte Elrohir und machte entsprechende Armbewegungen. „Bären, Raubkatzen und ähnliches."

Amonir sah ihn nur an.

„Nun?" bohrte jetzt auch Elladan. „Gibt es irgendeine Art davon hier?"

„Welche hättet Ihr denn gerne?" 

„Können wir sie uns aussuchen?" fragte Elrohir leicht gereizt.

„Ihr könnt alle haben. Es hängt davon ab, wo in Rhûnar Ihr Euch gerade aufhaltet."

„Krokodile", warf Leilo mit leicht verwaschener Stimme ein. „Du hast die großen Buchtkrokodile vergessen, Amonir."

„Die kommen nicht bis in die Quellstadt."

„Und die Felslöwen."

„Die gehören zu den Raubkatzen."

„Die Fischjäger!" rief sie triumphierend. „Die hast du noch nicht erwähnt."

„Fischjäger sind nicht da, wo Buchtkrokodile sind. Außerdem vergreifen sie sich nicht an Elben."

„Einige schon." An Sturheit war sie Galen allemal gewachsen.

„Sie fressen gerne geschwätzige Ithildrim", knurrte Galen jetzt. „Hör mit den Schauergeschichten auf, Leilo. Unsere Gäste werden langsam unruhig."

Langsam? Elrohir kontrollierte erst einmal unauffällig den Zustand seiner Bewaffnung. Unter den Leibwachen gab es ohnehin keinen mehr, der nicht nach den ersten Sätzen Amonirs die Hand an den Dolch gelegt hatte. 

„Es klingt alles schlimmer als es in Wirklichkeit ist", beschwichtigte Galen.

Der Namenlose hustete leicht und bog an einer Weggabelung auf einen ansteigenden Pfad ab.

„Was sind Fischjäger?" wollte Estel wissen. Jetzt, wo ihn die Mücken zufrieden ließen, konnte er es natürlich nicht lassen. Irgendwann würde er schon begreifen, dass man manche Dinge einfach nicht näher wissen musste.

„Vögel, einfach nur Vögel", sagte Galen.

„Groß wie eine Hütte", ergänzte Leilo fröhlich und hakte sich bei Estel ein.

„Und dann ernähren sie sich von Fischen?" wunderte sich Estel und starrte gleichzeitig auf ihre Hand, die seinen Arm in festem Griff hielt.

„Nun, die Fische sind ja auch groß wie ein Ruderboot."

Elrohir unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen. Sie würden nicht heil aus Rhûnar rauskommen, auf gar keinen Fall!

*

***

*

„Folgt mir, folgt mir. Das Hebewerk ist erst seit zwei Jahren in Betrieb. Ihr werdet es auch sehr interessant finden." Ferlong watschelte eilig über den breiten Uferweg auf die seltsame Holzkonstruktion am Rande des Wasserfalls zu, die den Langen See vom Celduin abschnitt.

Seine Gäste bewegten sich ungleich eleganter und vor allen Dingen leiser hinter ihm her auf eine Art Aussichtsplattform, die den Blick auf den breiten Wasserfall gewährte, der an einer Stelle mit diesem menschlichen Bauwerk irgendwie verunstaltet wurde. Pflichtschuldigst lauschten sie alle seinen Erklärungen, wie die Schiffe in diesen Holzaufbau verladen und dann über mächtige und zahlreiche Flaschenzüge nach unten auf den Fluss transportiert wurden. 

„Natürlich nur die kleineren", lachte Ferlong jovial. „Eure Barke würden wir auf gar keinen Fall so runterlassen, König Thranduil. Das Risiko wäre zu groß."

„Damit werden auch keine Waren transportiert."

Varya unterdrückte ein Kichern. Er war ein bisschen empfindlich mit seinem Boot. Thranduil war eigentlich überhaupt recht empfindlich mit seinem gesamten Eigentum und sehr, sehr eingebildet. Dafür besaß er andere Stärken. Ohja, Thranduil besaß eine ganze Menge davon. Ihre Gedanken irrten einen Moment in nicht sehr gesellschaftsfähige Regionen ab und sie erstickte fast an ihrem Kichern. Der wissende Blick, mit dem Glorfindel sie streifte, war jetzt eindeutig zuviel. Unauffällig setzte sie sich von den Elbenfürsten ab und wanderte über einen schmalen Steg von der Plattform weiter in den See hinein.

Sollten sie sich mit Ferlongs höchst langatmigen Schilderungen dieses Bauwerkes weiter langweilen lassen. Sie genoss eher den unglaublichen Anblick des Wasserfalls, der mindestens fünfzig Meter in die Tiefe stürzte. Feiner Wassernebel bedeckte den unteren Bereich, wo der Celduin begann und sich an den Anlegern Dutzende von Transportbooten drängten. Über allem lag ein Regenbogen und gab dem Ort trotz seiner profanen Geschäftstüchtigkeit etwas Märchenhaftes.

„Ferlong kann sehr anstrengend sein."

Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Mann zu, der sich der Besichtigung angeschlossen hatte und ihr nun gefolgt war. Was hatte ihr Elrond über ihn erzählt? Inmer von Talbruch hieß er und seine Position in Esgaroth schien auch dem Elbenlord nicht ganz klar. „Er ist sehr stolz auf dieses...dieses..."

„Hebewerk", ergänzte der Mensch lächelnd. „Das kann er auch sein, aber dadurch werden seine Beschreibungen nicht interessanter."

Sie nickte nur. Wenn er sie begleiten wollte, dann sollte er. Langsam schlenderte sie weiter über den Steg. Der Wasserfall war atemberaubend. Die Konstruktion der Menschen störte seine Schönheit ein wenig. Wenn Elben auf den Gedanken gekommen wären, etwas Ähnliches zu errichten, hätte es sich harmonischer in die Linien eingepasst. Andererseits kamen Elben gar nicht erst auf solche Ideen. Warum auch? 

„Wenn man es richtig macht, kann man trockenen Fußes von hier bis zur Stadt gelangen", erklärte Inmer nach einer Weile, als sich der Steg weiter verzweigte. 

„Ist es nötig?"

Zu ihrer Verwunderung lachte er. „Die Frage hätte ich von einer Elbin erwarten sollen. Verzeiht mir, Herrin, ich vergaß, dass Eure Art das menschliche Streben nicht immer für sinnvoll hält."

„Klang es überheblich?"

„Nicht wirklich."

Sie blieben stehen und lehnten sich an das grobe Holzgeländer. Der See zog schnell unter ihnen dahin auf die Bruchkante zu. Wer hier hinein fiel, würde erst unten im Celduin wieder auftauchen und ob er dann noch lebte, war eine ganz andere Frage.

„Ich kenne Euch aus Ilegond", sagte Inmer überraschend.

Sie sah ihn genauer an. Nichts an ihm kam ihr bekannt vor. „Wirklich?"

„Damals war ich noch sehr jung. Ihr kamt mit zwei anderen, um bei Hallewin zu tauschen. Einer Eurer Begleiter war ein dunkelhaariger Krieger und der andere sah Euch sehr ähnlich. Ihr seid Heiler, wurde mir damals gesagt."

Sie konnte sich immer noch nicht an ihn erinnern. Er sprach von Forlos und Galen. „Das bin ich noch."

„In Ilegond kursierten die fantastischsten Geschichten, zu was die Heiler Rhûnars fähig sind."

„Wir unterscheiden uns vielleicht von denen der anderen Elbenvölkern, aber wir sind nicht besser." Ihr Blick glitt zu Elrond, der immer noch sehr aufmerksam Ferlong lauschte. Sie waren keinesfalls besser. Elrond und mit ihm Bruchtal waren der Mittelpunkt der Heilkunst aller Völker und dieses Zeitalters. Diesem Elb konnte niemand das Wasser reichen.

„Ihr bewundert ihn", stellte Inmer fest. 

„Ich bewundere alle drei dort", erklärte sie und wunderte sich, warum sie dies überhaupt einem Fremden erzählte. Sehr unterschiedliches Wissen und Macht hatte sich dort zusammen gefunden. Keiner der drei Fürsten war mit dem anderen zu vergleichen und dennoch bildeten sie eine starke gemeinsame Kraft. 

„Ihr seid weit von Eurer Heimat entfernt", wechselte Inmer das Thema. „Rhûna verlassen doch sonst ihr Land nicht."

„Es ergab sich eben so." Varya wischte den feuchten Schleier, der sich auf ihren Händen gebildet hatte, an ihrer Hose ab. „Lasst uns umkehren, mir scheint, Ferlong setzt die Führung fort."

Mit einer leichten Verbeugung drehte er sich ebenfalls um und schrie dann leise auf. 

„Was habt Ihr?" rief sie alarmiert.

Inmer schüttelte leicht den Kopf und hielt seine linke Hand fest. Etwas Blut quoll zwischen den Fingern hervor. „Hier muss ein Nagel gewesen sein. Ich bin hängen geblieben."

Einen Moment zögerte Varya. Sie hatte noch niemals einen Menschen behandelt. Einfache Heilmittel hätten kein Problem dargestellt, doch die waren sicher aufbewahrt in ihrer Unterkunft. Inmers leicht schmerzliche Grimasse gab den Ausschlag. So sehr konnten sich verletzte Menschen und Elben nun auch wieder nicht unterscheiden.

„Lasst mich es anschauen", forderte sie und streckte die Hand aus.

Zögernd öffnete er die verkrampften Finger. Ein überraschend sauberer, aber auch sehr tiefer Schnitt zog sich über seine Handfläche, aus dem sehr viel Blut strömte. Die Wunde war nicht gefährlich, aber mit Sicherheit sehr schmerzlich. „Ein Nagel?"

„Ich denke es", bestätigte er. „Es wird schon gehen."

„Er dürfte hier so nah am Wasser recht rostig sein." 

Immer noch unentschlossen drehte sie leicht seine Hand, damit der See von Blut, der sich inzwischen in seiner Handfläche gebildet hatte, abfließen konnte. In dicken Tropfen fiel es auf den Holzboden und hinterließ dort leuchtend rote Flecken. Varya sah kurz zu der Plattform herüber. Ihre drei Begleiter schienen zu merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie hatten sich von Ferlong abgewendet und kamen nun näher. Sie hätte auf Elrond warten können, doch eigentlich war das lächerlich. Ihn wegen einer einfachen Fleischwunde zu bemühen war kindisch.

Ihre Hand legte sich auf die Wunde und sie konzentrierte sich darauf, die Schäden zu beheben. Inmer gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, doch als sie sofort die Hand zurückzog, schüttelte er heftig den Kopf. „Ich war nur nicht darauf gefasst, diese Kraft zu spüren, Heilerin. Es ist nichts."

Stumm berührte sie ihn wieder. Es war einfacher als sie gedacht hatte. Die Menschen waren sehr viel zerbrechlicher als die Elben und sie benötigte nur wenig Kraft. Beinahe musste sie vorsichtig sein, ihn nicht mit zuviel davon zu überfluten und womöglich doch noch Schaden anzurichten. Gewarnt von seiner ersten Reaktion brachte sie nicht ganz zuende, was sie da begonnen hatte. Die Blutung stoppte und die Wunde schloss sichbereits, aber sie war noch immer deutlich zu erkennen. Das Blut verkrustete sich sofort.

Varya ließ ihn los. „Das dürfte genügen, denke ich."

„Könntet Ihr es etwa ganz beheben?" erkundigte er sich drängend.

„Wahrscheinlich", murmelte sie unbehaglich. „Wir Rhûna heilen sonst keine Sterblichen."

„Ich hörte es", meinte er, ohne sie anzusehen. „Auch wenn ich nie verstanden habe, weshalb Euer Volk diese Gabe so sparsam einsetzt."

„Wollt Ihr Euch beschweren, Inmer von Talbruch?" Thranduils Stimme war eisig. Er langte nach Varyas Arm und zog sie von dem erblassenden Sterblichen weg. „Immerhin hat sie für Euch gerade eine Ausnahme gemacht."

Varya sah verwirrt von ihm zu Glorfindel, der auch nicht sehr viel freundlicher auf Inmer herabsah. Nur Elrond blickte ruhig und undurchdringlich wie immer.

„So war es wohl kaum gemeint", sagte er auch schlichtend. „Was war überhaupt?"

„Ein Nagel", erklärte der Mensch und deutete eine Verbeugung in Varyas Richtung an. „Eure Heilerin war so freundlich, den Schaden zu beheben."

„Ein Nagel", wiederholte Elrond nachdenklich, während seine Augen die fast geschlossene Wunde auf Inmers Hand fixierten. „Vielleicht solltet Ihr noch einen der menschlichen Heiler zu Rate ziehen."

„Ihr habt Recht. Nochmals meinen Dank an Eure Heilerin, König Thranduil." Damit drehte sich Inmer um und verließ mit eiligen Schritten den Holzsteg.

„Er hat stark geblutet", verteidigte sich Varya, bevor Thranduil sie niedermachen konnte. Genau das hatte er nämlich vor, sie kannte den seltsamen Schimmer auf dem Grund seiner Augen inzwischen nur zu gut. Was hätte ich den machen sollen?"

„Ihr müsst vorsichtiger sein", sagte stattdessen Elrond. „Ich halte Inmer zwar für keinen schlechten Mann, aber solche Dinge machen die Runde und wecken Begehrlichkeiten."

„Hier ist kein Nagel", verkündete Glorfindel, der bisher schweigend die Holzgeländer untersucht hatte. 

„Halt dich von ihm fern", befahl Thranduil nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel mit dem Elbenfürsten. „Ich traue ihm nicht."

„Du traust keinem Menschen", erinnerte sie ihn spitz.

„Und das hat seine Gründe", knurrte er unversöhnlich. „Sie sind unberechenbar, rücksichtslos in ihrem Lebenshunger und unstillbar in ihrem Verlangen nach Schönheit. Du bist etwas Besonderes, Varya, für Inmer stellst du einen sehr begehrenswerten Schatz dar."

„Nur für Inmer?" 

Jetzt hatte sie ihn kalt erwischt. Sie merkte es daran, wie er seine Schultern zurücknahm. Varya behielt nur mühsam ihren fragenden Gesichtsausdruck bei. Es kam selten genug vor, dass sie ihn so ausmanövrierte und sie hatte vor, jede einzelne Sekunde davon zu genießen. Er würde sich zwar rächen, aber das war der Spaß allemal wert.

Thranduils Lippen öffneten sich zu einer Antwort, dann glitt sein Blick zu Elrond und Glorfindel, die mit freundlichem Interesse auf genau diese Antwort warteten. Unbehaglich bewegte er den Kopf. Oh nein, das war nicht sein Terrain und noch dazu vor Zeugen.

„Das habe ich jetzt auch verstanden", schnappte sie und marschierte Richtung Ufer. Sie musste bis zehn zählen, bis er neben ihr auftauchte.

„Du solltest es besser wissen", grollte er undeutlich.

Das tat sie auch, aber günstige Gelegenheiten konnte man sich nicht entgehen lassen. Geben und Nehmen, Thranduil war mit Geben dran. Varya hüllte sich in Schweigen. Bis zum Seeufer hielt er sogar durch.

„Soll ich es durch die ganze Stadt schreien?" erkundigte er sich dann zähneknirschend.

Eine peinlichere Vorstellung gab es kaum noch. „Nein."

„Was dann?"

„Dieses Schweigen hat mich eben sehr verletzt." Erus Licht, das hätte von einer Ziege wie Helemar stammen können. Thranduil konnte nicht so blauäugig sein, dass er wirklich darauf reinfiel.

„Das tut mir leid."

Tatsächlich, er fiel darauf herein. Es war faszinierend. „Du könntest es wieder gut machen."

„Was willst du haben?"

„Heppelman."

„Nicht schon wieder", ächzte er.

„Es hat mich wirklich sehr, sehr verletzt."

„Aber nur eine Stunde."

„_Unglaublich_ tief verletzt." Eine Stunde, das reichte nicht einmal für das Studium von Heppelmans neuen Heiltees.

„Solange du willst."

„Du bist großartig, mein König. Ich sage eben Elrond Bescheid."

„Das nennt man Erpressung", rief er ihr nach.

„Was meinte er damit?" erkundigte sich Glorfindel, als sie bei ihm und Elrond ankam.

„Wir machen noch einen Abstecher zu Heppelman."

„Thranduil!" rief Glorfindel empört und marschierte auf den Waldelb zu, der am Ufer wartete. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Sie ist kleiner und jünger als du! Wie kannst du so schnell kapitulieren?"

„Wir können ja mal tauschen!" schrie Thranduil zurück. „Du hast keine Ahnung!"

„Das solltet Ihr nicht zu oft machen", riet Elrond ihr leise, auch wenn seine Augen bei der Aussicht auf Heppelmans Warenlager schimmerten.

„Es lenkt ihn von Inmer ab", erwiderte sie ebenso leise. „Er ist zu misstrauisch, Lord Elrond."

„Nein, Varya, das ist er ausnahmsweise nicht. Esgaroth ist gefährliches Terrain, auch wenn es nicht so scheint. Die Menschen sind nicht schlecht, aber in ihnen ist eine Seite, die sich unserem Verständnis entzieht. Ein dunkler Platz, der in engem Zusammenhang mit ihrer Sterblichkeit steht."

„Nicht in Estel."

Elrond lächelte etwas überrascht und neigte dann bestätigend den Kopf. „Nein, in Estel ist kein Raum für Dunkelheit."

tbc

***

@Ithiliell: Hm, ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass auch Thranduil ab und an einer kleiner Keilerei nicht abgeneigt ist. Vorausgesetzt er gewinnt! Varya hat ja nur aus Zufall was abbekommen *Ehrenrettung*

@Eowyn: Ich werf noch ein paar Charaktere ein. So nach und nach *g*, wenn nur nicht immer die Namenssuche wäre *seufz*

@Little Lion: Das gleiche Bild hatte ich auch vor Augen. Die Herde ist sicherlich schnell, aber Elben wohl auch. Hoffe ich jedenfalls. Pferde von Elben auch, hm, sind alle schnell *hüstel*. Wenn nicht, wäre die Story jetzt wohl zuende. Äh, sie sind schnell.

@Airhinaa: Klausur endlich vorbei, arme Socke? Ja? Gut, keine Gnade mehr! Der arme Glorfindel, da kann einem doch auch die Sprachgewandheit ausgehen, wenn man die Preisschilder unserer halbgroßen, bärtigen Freunde sieht. Ringe für Elben heute im Sonderangebot, alle 30 % teurer *ggg*. 

Nix Moria und wenn Moria, dann mit Balrog. Der lebt doch noch! Gandalf, der fiese Feuerwehrzauberer kommt erst später *bätsch*. Bei einem Balrog gehen wir sowieso noch lange nicht nach hause. Der wird erstmal mit Thranduil Spezial 2. ZA flambiert und dann zum Abendessen gegrillt. 

@feanen: Du nimmst ihn sicherlich auch mit Blessuren. Ab und zu kommt dann noch Glorfindel zum Saufen vorbei *g*

@auxia: Die Feiertage bringen alles durcheinander *seufz*. Dafür werden die Kaps demnächst länger.

@Atropos: Sind wir ein bisschen konservativ, hm? Redet die ganze Zeit vom Ehelichen, so was aber auch. Spaß alleine geht doch auch und aus steuerlichen Gründen das Ganze offiziell zu machen dürfte wohl kaum Thranduils Problem sein. Nun ja, Elrond ist ja nicht gerade der Spaßvogel und Genießer unter den Elben. Diese Nazgul-Augenbraue hätte ich auch nicht gerne dabei, wenn man so richtig einen drauf machen will.

@amlugwen: Hallo *wink*. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie die Orks nicht doch laufen lassen würden. Oder töten Elben aus Prinzip, auch wenn sie nicht angegriffen werden? Orks sind ja nicht nur ein blutrünstiger Haufen, sondern teilweise *hüstel* recht gut organisiert. Sozusagen eine eigene, wenn auch nicht gerade liebenswürdige Lebensform *Danke, Mr. Spock für die Formulierung*. Was die Zwerge angeht, ist Thranduil zwar nicht ihr Freund, aber ich traue ihm eben immer noch zu, Unterschiede machen zu können. Klingt doch auch elbischer und von irgendjemandem muss Legolas es ja geerbt haben. Hat der Ork nicht auch Brieffreunde in Erebor und Bruchtal?

@Alynia: Elrond wird dein Mitleid auch nötig haben *fg*. Der Elb hält alles zusammen *stolz auf ihn bin*. Ellas Pläne, sie werden erst noch viel schlechter, bevor sie wieder besser werden.

@Shelley: Hast du bestimmt fast vergessen, weil du so vertieft in RnHK bist *wackelmitAugenbraue*. Der Daddy prügelt sich und der Sohn kaut auf seltsamen Gummidingern rum, gelle?

@Amélie: Kopfschmerzen, jaja. Den Grund sag ich jetzt nicht, tsts. Was Elrond wohl dazu sagen würde? Heppelman konnte sich wahrscheinlich schon nach dem ersten Besuch unseres allseits verehrten und geliebten Heilers endgültig zur Ruhe setzen und nur noch von den Zinsen leben. Erestor lässt ihn nie wieder alleine von Imladris weg. Noloin ist eigentlich ganz nett. Ich mag Zwerge, bin selber nicht viel größer. Aber ich habe keinen Bart, bitteschön! 

@seniwallenstein: Also kein Urlaub mehr. Ist das nicht immer schade? Die neuen Steine für die Krone…wenn er die Rechnung vom Apotheken-Großhandel bekommt, werden wohl nur noch ein paar Zirkonia drin sein. Armer König. Nein, ich stimme dir voll zu, er würde niemanden opfern für eine kleine Krone. Nunja, vielleicht ein paar Nervensägen aus seinem Hofstaat. Ah,geht nicht, sind gerade in Rohan unterwegs. Also, da bleibt ihm nur noch das Bastelgeschäft an der Ecke mit dem Kunstefeu. Was soll's, einen schönen Elb kann nichts entstellen. Kein Mitleid mit Estel, der braucht Übung.


	7. Höhen und Tiefen

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Urheberrechte sind nicht beabsichtigt. Finanzielle Vorteile nicht zu erwarten.

*

**7. Kapitel:  Höhen und Tiefen**

*

Wenn Thranduil jemals einen Ableger seines Königreiches errichtet hätte, dann wäre er sicher so ausgefallen wie dieser hier. Jetzt wurde Aragorn auch klar, warum Galen sich im Düsterwaldpalast so unglaublich heimisch gefühlt hatte.

Die Rhûnar lebten in einem Felsen, einem riesigen Felsen, eigentlich eher einem Berg, der sich wie ein grauer unbezwingbarer Kegel mitten aus dem Rhûn-Dschungel erhob. In seine Seiten waren zwar Wege geschlagen und überall die Anzeichen zu erkennen, dass hier Leben war, doch freundlich wirkte dieser Monolith nicht. Im Gegenteil, die Befestigungsanlagen rund um ihn herum wirkten sogar sehr unfreundlich.

„Ungewöhnlich", murmelte Elladan zögernd.

„Interessant", meinte Legolas stattdessen. „Sind das Zugbrücken, Amonir?"

Der Rhûna nickte bestätigend. „Wir haben das Glück, dass sich beinahe rund um die Quellstadt ein tiefer, natürlicher Graben zieht. Für Angreifer ist er nicht zu überwinden, wenn wir die Brücken einziehen."

Nachdem sie nun noch fast einen ganzen Tag nur bergauf durch diesen höllischen Wald gewandert waren, hatte sich auf einmal dieser Bergkegel vor ihnen aufgetan. Ein gerodeter Streifen von gut einhundert Schritt machte einen Überraschungsangriff so gut wie unmöglich, vorgeschobene Wachposten innerhalb des Waldes taten ein Übriges.

Aragorn runzelte die Stirn. So uneinnehmbar wie die Quellstadt wirkte, wunderte es ihn umso mehr, dass ein Angriff der Ostlinge dann Erfolg gehabt hatte. „Ich frage mich…"

„Sie hatten Ecidion", erriet Galen seine Gedanken. „Er kennt die Schwachstellen der Quellstadt und offenbar hat er auch Schwarze Magie eingesetzt."

„Schwachstellen?" machte Elladan sofort interessiert, aber Galen schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Sie hatten auch keine Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Über eine wirklich breite Holzbrücke direkt vor ihnen näherten sich nun einige Elben mit langsamen Schritten. Die Krieger vor der Brücke nahmen sofort Haltung an, auch wenn sie ihre Augen nicht einen Moment von den Neuankömmlingen lösten. Aragorn hatte den unguten Verdacht, dass sie sie allesamt sofort töten würden, hatten sie auch nur den Eindruck einer Gefahr. Elben wie diese waren ihm nicht vertraut. Sie wirkten unterschwellig so aggressiv, wie er es bislang nur manchmal bei Glorfindel bemerkt hatte, wenn dieser bei den Kampfübungen seine leichte, spöttische Art ablegte.

„Das ist Faronar", raunte ihm Leilo zu und deutete auf einen der Neuankömmlinge. „Der Älteste der Quellstadt."

Aragorn zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte es schon wieder geschafft, sich an seine Seite zu schleichen. 

Der dunkelhaarige Elb, den ein Hauch von großem Alter und Melancholie umgab, blieb einige Schritte vor ihnen stehen. Seine ebenfalls dunklen Augen glitten nachdenklich über die Gruppe, blieben sehr irritiert an Binter hängen und kehrten schließlich zu Galen zurück. Er neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Galen Ithilos", sagte er ruhig. „Wir schickten Euch, eine große Gefahr von Rhûnar abzuwenden und dies scheint Euch gelungen zu sein."

„Es wird keine Toten mehr geben", bestätigte Galen. „Doch es scheint eine neue Gefahr aufzuziehen."

Faronar lächelte etwas. „Ein jedes Ding hat seine Zeit, Meister Galen. Jetzt lasst uns an etwas Freude haben, das uns schon lange versagt blieb. Wir haben also Gäste in der Quellstadt."

_Bloß keine Begeisterungsstürme und auf keinen Fall in Ekstase geraten,_ dachte Aragorn unwillkürlich. Es war ja nicht so, dass Galen Monate unterwegs gewesen war, Hunderte von Rhûna mit der Todesdrohung hatten leben müssen, eine Hexe tot war, von Varya weit und breit nichts zu entdecken und ein ganzer Trupp fremder Elben zum ersten Mal überhaupt vor den Toren der Quellstadt stand. Ein Rhûnar-Elb ließ sich davon nicht mal beim Teetrinken stören.

„Willkommen in Rhûnar", verkündete Faronar und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. „Seid unsere Gäste."

Estel folgte seinen ungewöhnlich ernsthaften Brüdern auf die Brücke. Neugierig warf er auf der Mitte einen Blick über das Geländer. Es ging einige Meter in die Tiefe, in der nur ein schmales Rinnsal floss, in dem sich flinke Schatten bewegten.

_„_Wasserschaben", erklärte Leilo in ihrer sonnigen Art. Sie ging ihm zwar gewaltig auf die Nerven, aber zumindest war sie keine Geheimniskrämerin. „Bei einem Angriff fluten wir den Graben und die Schaben erledigen dann mögliche Schwimmer."

„Das sind Fleischfresser?" Eru, die Tierwelt Rhûnars war monströs.

„Sorgt Euch nicht." Allein dieser Satz steigerte seine Unruhe. „Wenn sie überhand nehmen, lassen wir einige der Ârlyg in den Graben und die dezimieren sie dann wieder. Eine Ârlug schafft Hunderte von ihnen. Kommt weiter, Estel, die anderen warten bereits."

Wasserschlangen hatten sie also auch noch. Warum wunderte ihn das eigentlich nicht mehr?

Als Estel den breiten, langen Torweg durchquerte, wunderte er sich eher, warum die anderen kurz dahinter stehen geblieben waren und mit in den Nacken gelegten Köpfen nach oben starrten. Kaum trat er aus dem Tordurchgang, löste sich das Rätsel. Sie standen in einer domähnlichen Halle, Wege führten auf ihrer Innenseite bis weit hinauf in die Kuppel, in deren Mitte ein großes Loch war. Eine Säule aus Sonnenlicht fiel auf den Grund der Halle und traf dort auf ein farbenprächtiges Mosaik, das von einer tiefen Steinrinne umgeben war. 

Der Rest des Doms war mit unzähligen Fackeln und Öllampen erleuchtet, in deren Schein sehr viele Rhûna zu erkennen waren, die sich auf steinernen Balkonen oder den Treppen eingefunden hatten. Also waren sie doch neugierig, auch wenn Faronar einen anderen Eindruck erwecken wollte. Aragorn war überrascht, wie wenige von ihnen Ithildrim waren. Eigentlich hatte er immer angenommen, dass es Hunderte von ihnen geben würde, doch nun konnte er unter den stillen, unbeweglichen Zuschauern kaum fünfzig dieser hellhaarigen Elben ausmachen. Einige waren sogar noch Kinder. Aragorn war noch nie einem Elbenkind begegnet. Es wurden schon lange keine mehr geboren. 

„Ich habe sie bemerkt", nickte Legolas auf seine unausgesprochene Frage hin. „Es ist ein Anblick, den ich vermisste, ohne es bemerkt zu haben."

Faronar führte sie um das Mosaik herum auf einen Torbogen am anderen Ende dieses Doms zu. Unterwegs verabschiedeten sich Amonir und Leilo von ihnen. Offenbar waren sie nicht bedeutend genug, um bei dem, was nun kam, dabei zu sein. Aragorn schauderte leicht bei dem Gedanken, dass nun eine dieser offiziellen und insbesondere formellen Begrüßungen nach Elbenart auf sie wartete. Er kannte solche Veranstaltungen aus Bruchtal. Die Elben konnten diplomatische Begegnungen regelrecht inszenieren und er hatte sich immer unwohl dabei gefühlt. Jetzt steigerte sich das schlechte Gefühl noch.

Es wurde auch nicht besser, als sich kurz hinter dem Torbogen in einer sehr viel kleineren Halle die Krieger Thranduils von ihnen trennten und Binter kurzerhand mit sich nahmen. Auf ein zustimmendes Nicken von Legolas hin folgten sie zwei Rhûna über einen abzweigenden Gang in die Tiefen des Berges. Nur Caeril blieb bei ihnen und so folgten sie zu fünft Galen und Faronar den breiten, ebenfalls mit Mosaiken bedeckten Gang bis sie vor einer dunklen Doppelttür ankamen, die bereits weit aufstand und in der sie zwei weitere Rhûna erwarteten. Es waren ein blonder Elb in der eindeutigen Kleidung eines Kriegers und eine dunkelhaarige Elbenfrau in einer einfachen grauen Robe.

„Cimerion", stellte Faronar zunächst den Elben vor. „Er ist der Hauptmann der Quellstadt, nachdem Caranir den Weg in Mandos Hallen antrat und Liuntol offenbar ein ähnliches Schicksal erlitt."

„Forlos lebt", korrigierte ihn Legolas schnell. „Und Varya auch."

Die drei Rhûna wechselten einen sehr kurzen, aber dennoch überraschten Blick.

„Offenbar geschahen sehr seltsame Dinge im Westen", murmelte Faronar und deutete dann auf die Elbin. „Indaris, die mit mir die Geschicke der äußeren Siedlungen leitet."

„Willkommen in Rhûnar." Die Elbin schaffte es im Gegensatz zu Faronar, dass diese Begrüßung bei ihr richtig herzlich klang. Ihre hellen Augen richteten sich dann auf Galen und ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Es ist gut, Euch wieder hier zu haben, Galen. Unsere Heiler mögen nicht schlecht sein, aber es gab Momente, in denen die Kranken Euch schmerzlich vermissten."

Aragorn wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, zu welchen Methoden diese anderen Heiler griffen, wenn man Galens rücksichtslose Heilkunst sogar vermisste. Rhûnars Heiler konnten wahrscheinlich den härtesten Elb dazu bringen, den Weg in Mandos Hallen mit einem fröhlichen Hüpfer zu betreten. 

Legolas übernahm es, sich und die anderen vorzustellen. Er machte es kurz und bis auf einen neugierigen Schimmer in den Augen der Rhûna, als Aragorn an der Reihe war, nahmen die Rhûna die Ansammlung von Vertretern Bruchtals und Düsterwalds mit großer Gelassenheit. 

Aragorns Befürchtungen um einen hochoffiziellen Empfang der nicht gerade präsentablen Reisenden wurden zum Glück enttäuscht. Der Raum, in den man sie führte, war wenig mehr als ein schlichtes Beratungszimmer mit einem großen, runden Tisch und reichlich unbequemen Lehnstühlen. Wenigstens wurden die Neuankömmlinge mit Getränken versorgt, bevor Faronar wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Als wir Boten nach Bruchtal ausschickten, um Lord Elronds Rat zu erbitten, erhofften wir uns Hilfe gegen eine Krankheit. Auch dies war bereits ein Ersuchen, das aus der Not geboren war  und dabei vertrauten wir auf den Großmut, der Euren Vater seit jeher auszeichnete." Der Rhûna neigte kurz den Kopf in Richtung der Zwillinge. „Wie es nun scheint, wurden unsere Erwartungen über alle Maßen übertroffen."

Er stellte keine Frage, aber dennoch erwartete er offenkundig eine Antwort. Elrohir blieb keine andere Wahl, als zu einer weitschweifigen Antwort auszuholen, da Elladan sich hartnäckig in Schweigen hüllte. Aragorn war ohnehin der Meinung, dass von beiden Söhnen Elronds nur Elrohir das diplomatische Geschick des Vaters geerbt hatte. Es klang auch überaus gut, wie Elrohir unter Auslassung gewisser Begebenheiten, die nun wirklich nichts mit der Sache selbst zu tun hatten und allenfalls ihrer aller Ruf ruiniert hätten, schilderte, was sich zugetragen hatte, bis es endlich gelungen war, die Gefahr durch Ecidion auszuschalten.

Nachdem er endlich am Schluss angekommen war, herrschte eine Weile Schweigen. Schließlich nickte Faronar bedächtig. „Wir haben sehr viel Leid mit uns nach Bruchtal und Düsterwald getragen. Umso mehr schätzen wir die Großzügigkeit Lord Elronds und König Thranduils nun. Wie können wir ihnen beiden danken?"

„Indem Ihr Eure Isolation aufgebt", erklärte Legolas. „Es gibt schon lange keine Gründe mehr, die Völker im Westen zu meiden."

Indaris betrachtete ihn mit einem feinen Lächeln. „Und das sagt der Sohn Thranduils?"

Aragorn kratzte sich einen Schmutzfleck vom Ärmel. Auf die Erklärung war er nun wirklich gespannt. 

„Das Herz meines Vaters ist nicht aus Stein, Lady Indaris."

Nein, weder sein Herz noch der Rest von ihm. Die Antwort konnte man wirklich auf viele Arten auslegen. Selbst Aragorn war nicht so jung und unerfahren, dass er Thranduils Verhalten gegenüber Varya auf neuentdeckte Vatergefühle schob.

„Und Varya bleibt aus freien Stücken in Düsterwald?" fragte Cimerion mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Zusammen mit Liuntol?"

„Er ist heimgekehrt", antwortete Caeril ruhig. „Und er ist wieder Forlos."

„Thranduil hat ihn wieder aufgenommen?"

„Mein König hat ihm überdies das Kommando über die Leibgarde erteilt, da der bisherige Kommandant in den Westen aufgebrochen ist." Caerils Stimme war etwas schärfer geworden. „Zweifelt Ihr etwa an den Worten meines Prinzen, Hauptmann Cimerion?"

Der andere schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Ihr seht mich nur verwundert. Niemand hier hat mit soviel Ehre für einen der unsrigen gerechnet."

„Er ist ein Tawarwaith", erklärte Caeril eisig. „Ist es immer geblieben."

Elladan räusperte sich, als Legolas ebenfalls einen scharfen Kommentar abgeben wollte. „Der Weg zu König Thranduils Herz ist vielleicht mit einigen Hindernissen versperrt, aber es lohnt sich, sie zu überwinden."

Legolas drehte sich ihm leicht zu, Überraschung lag in seiner Miene. Aragorn seufzte inwendig. Es nahm Elladans Worten ein kleines bisschen die Überzeugungskraft, wenn Thranduils einziger Sohn verblüfft war.

„Cimerion." Unter Indaris sanfter Stimme lauerte ein harter Ton. „Keinem von uns hier steht es zu, über die Motive eines Elben zu urteilen, der für uns einen Krieg geführt hat. Ihm, Lord Elrond und auch Lord Celeborn gehört unser tiefster Dank und wir stehen für immer in ihrer Schuld."

„Ich schließe mich dem an", nickte Faronar und erhob sich. „Nun haben wir lange genug unseren Durst nach Neuigkeiten gestillt. Ihr ward alle sehr nachsichtig mit uns, denn Eure Müdigkeit und der Wunsch nach etwas Ruhe und Erholung dürften recht groß sein. Vergebt uns."

Endlich, die ganze Sache näherte sich dem Ende. Aragorn hatte Visionen einer gemütlichen Unterkunft, Essen, Trinken und einigen Stunden Schlaf.

„Und ein Bad", raunte ihm Legolas zu. „Vergiss das Bad nicht."

Aragorn starrte ihn misstrauisch an. Seit wann konnte Legolas seine Gedanken lesen?

Sein Freund grinste breit. „Ich kenne dich, Estel, ich kenne dich einfach zu gut."

*

***

*

Der Nachmittag würde sich bald dem Ende zuneigen. Gleiches galt auch für die Geschäftigkeit, die Esgaroth allenthalben auszeichnete. Die Schiffe hatten hier an den südlichen Anlegern bereits ihre Ladung gelöscht und auch die letzten der Händler zogen nun mehr oder weniger zufrieden mit den Geschäften des Tages ab, um den Transport ihrer Neuerwerbungen in ihre Kontore zu überwachen. Endlich hatte das laute Gewimmel und Geschrei aufgehört, mit denen die Waren umgeschlagen wurden.

Glorfindel schlenderte gemütlich über einen der breiten Anleger. An seinem Gürtel spürte er den leichten Druck eines neuen Dolches, den er gerade erst von einem der exzellenten Waffenhändler erworben hatte. Er liebte Waffen, besaß in Imladris eine recht ansehnliche Sammlung. Aus allen Zeitaltern und von allen Völkern schmückten sie den Waffensaal von Elronds Haus. Er beherrschte jede einzelne davon. Viele der Besucher waren zwar fasziniert, aber auch verängstigt von der Menge tödlicher Werkzeuge, die dort an den Wänden hingen und in Vitrinen lagen, doch Glorfindel spürte nichts von dem Schrecken ihrer Aufgabe, die bei manchem Betrachter für Unbehagen sorgten. 

Waffen prägten sein Leben. Er genoss zwar auch die angenehmen Seiten, von denen es eine ganze Menge gab, wenn man es richtig anstellte, aber schon immer hatte ihn der Kampf durch die Jahrtausende begleitet. Die kriegerische Auseinandersetzung war ein Teil seiner Natur, sie würde es immer bleiben. Wenn er sich das Handelsleben in Esgaroth anschaute, schüttelte es ihn innerlich. Das war nicht seine Welt, niemals.

„Eine Neuerwerbung?" Thranduil hatte seinen Blick von dem stiller werdenden See gelöst und deutete auf den goldgefassten Dolch. „Erebor?"

Glorfindel nickte stumm und lehnte sich neben dem Waldelb an die Holzbrüstung. Mit Thranduil auszukommen war leichter, als er vor Monaten bei ihrer Abreise aus Imladris befürchtet hatte. Verborgen unter dem königlichen Gehabe, das Orophers Sohn in allen Varianten virtuos beherrschte, verbarg sich ein gradliniger, unbestechlicher Charakter. Gelegentlich machte Thranduil seinem Ruf als unbeherrschter, schroffer Tyrann zwar alle Ehre, aber seit den Kämpfen im südlichen Düsterwald kannte Glorfindel auch die Kriegerseele und die schätzte er hoch. Außerdem war der Tawarwaith nicht ganz so den profaneren Freuden des Lebens abgeneigt wie es Elrond war und die nächtlichen Ausflüge in die illusteren Viertel Esgaroths machten eine Menge Spaß.

„Elrond?" Thranduil blinzelte träge in das beginnende Abendrot.

„Heppelman", gähnte Glorfindel.

„Varya?"

„Bei Elrond." 

„Ah."

„Forlos und drei Wachen sind dabei."

„Gut."

Wieder breitete sich einvernehmliches Schweigen aus. Seit fünf Tagen waren sie nun in Esgaroth und jeden einzelnen davon hatte es die beiden Heiler in diesen Abgrund der Kräuterkunde und rätselhafter Heilmittelbestandteile gezogen. Thranduil und Glorfindel hatten mittlerweile jeden einzelnen Fluch, jede Überlegung, was so interessant am Kontor des Kräuterhändlers sein konnte und jede Vermutung, wo bei Elrond und Varya diese harmlose aber entnervende Besessenheit von diesem Zeug herstammen konnte, durch. Glorfindel hielt noch immer die Theorie für die glaubhafteste, dass sich Iluvatar bei der Verteilung der Heilkünste vertan und bei beiden versehentlich doppelt und sehr tief in den gleichen Charaktertopf gegriffen hatte.

„Ferlong gibt heute Abend ein Fest", sagte Glorfindel nach einer Weile.

„Welche Überraschung."

„Mit Tänzerinnen."

Thranduil löste sich vom Sonnenuntergang. „Tänzerinnen?"

„Hmhm, ich habe sie bei der Probe gesehen." Glorfindel ließ sich einen Moment in diese angenehme Erinnerung versinken. Ein Dutzend schlanker Mädchengestalten, die sich drehten und wiegten. „Der Abend wird erträglich werden."

„Dann brauchen wir uns heute also nicht wieder rausschleichen", sagte Thranduil zufrieden. 

„Schwächelst du, großer Waldelbenkönig?" spottete Glorfindel.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich in Begleitung hier", erklärte Thranduil indigniert.

„Ist unsere Kräuterhexe so anstrengend?"

„Lebhaft", korrigierte der Tawarwaith mit einem leichten Seufzer. „Sehr lebhaft. Ich denke, ich werde alt."

„Nein, mein Freund, sie ist einfach noch sehr jung."

„Das wird es sein. Danke, du hast mein Selbstbewusstsein vor Schaden bewahrt."

„Dein Selbstbewusstsein ist so groß, dass Sauron persönlich Schwierigkeiten damit hätte."

Es war ein Fehler, den dunklen Herrscher zu erwähnen, selbst im Scherz. Sofort änderte sich die Stimmung. Mittelerde war kein friedlicher Ort, auch wenn man in Esgaroth wenig davon bemerkte. Glorfindels Gedanken wanderten nach Osten.

„Der Handel mit Ilegond und Dorwinion ruht zurzeit", sagte er nachdenklich. „Elrond berichtete es mir und auch in der Stadt hört man öfter davon."

„Ich hoffe nur, sie geraten nicht mitten in die Schwierigkeiten hinein."

Glorfindel brauchte nicht erst zu fragen, wen er mit ‚sie' meinte. „Die Chancen stehen gut."

„Dafür oder dagegen?"

„Was denkst du denn?"

Thranduil winkte ab, seine Miene hatte sich verdüstert. „Irgendetwas ist an den Burschen, das Unheil förmlich anzieht. In den ersten zweihundert Lebensjahren habe ich es einfach auf die Jugend meines Sohnes geschoben. Dann auf seine Unternehmungslust. Eine Weile wurde er sogar ruhiger, bis er mit den Zwillingen Zeit verbrachte. Und jetzt ist auch noch Isildurs Erbe dabei. Es ist die Hölle. Ich frage mich, wie Elrond das aushält."

„Elrond ist eben Elrond."

„Das wird es sein."

„Inmer ist heute Morgen abgereist." Glorfindel wusste nicht genau, warum er ausgerechnet jetzt auf den Gutsherrn zu sprechen kam. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie über Bedrohungen sprachen, die im Hintergrund lauerten. An der Art, wie sich eine gewisse Spannung in Thranduils Haltung schlich war deutlich zu merken, dass der Waldelb Inmer von Talbruch nicht unbedingt zu seinen Freunden zählte. „Ich frage mich immer noch, warum er die Rhûna so auf die Probe stellte. Neugierde alleine kann es nicht gewesen sein."

„Was es auch war, seine Abreise ist eine durchaus kluge Entscheidung", grollte Thranduil. „Ich habe die Gier in seinen Augen gesehen. Sie hat etwas, das er haben wollte."

„Sie fürchten oder sie beneiden uns", murmelte Glorfindel abwesend. „Es heißt, man kann im See immer noch Smaugs Knochen auf dem Grund schimmern sehen."

„Könnte man", sagte Thranduil. „Leider kippen sie jeden Dreck hier herein, den sie in Unmengen produzieren. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es eine so gute Idee war, Esgaroth wieder aufzubauen."

Glorfindel unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Thranduil meinte es nicht wirklich so. Der Waldelb war noch lange nicht so herzlos wie er sich immer gab. Noloin war der beste Beweis dafür. Außerdem hatte Thranduil seine persönlichen Abneigungen auch in der Vergangenheit niemals über seine wichtigen Entscheidungen herrschen lassen. „Du hast ihnen dabei geholfen. Du hast sogar an der Seite von Zwergen gekämpft, mein Guter. Gib dich nicht unversöhnlicher als du tatsächlich bist."

„Behalte deine Erkenntnisse für dich", brummte der einzige lebende Elbenkönig. „Ich habe einen Ruf zu wahren. Das ist gelegentlich Schwerstarbeit."

Glorfindel nickte nur. Sein Blick lag auf einer durchaus vertrauten Silhouette, die auf dem See erschienen war. „Hast du deine Barke ausgeschickt?"

„Wieso sollte ich?" Thranduil folgte Glorfindels Blickrichtung. „Niemand ist an Bord."

Die Ruhe war schlagartig dahin. Beide suchten den Anleger, der für die königliche Barke reserviert war, nach der Wache ab, die dort postiert sein sollte. Niemand war zu erkennen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort rannten sie los. Die Anleger waren untereinander verbunden und recht schnell kamen sie auf dem einsamen Steg an, an dessen Ende eigentlich das große Schiff liegen sollte. Stattdessen war undeutlich die zusammengesunkene Gestalt eines Elben zu erkennen, halb verborgen hinter einem der großen Poller, an denen die Ankertaue sonst festgemacht wurden.

Mit einem Fluch eilte Thranduil zu ihm und drehte den reglosen Elb auf den Rücken. Aus einer großen Wunde am Kopf strömte ein breiter Blutstrom, aber wenigstens lebte er noch. Glorfindel alarmierte in der Zwischenzeit eine der Hafenwachen, die immer noch erbärmlich schläfrig und nach Glorfindels Meinung reichlich angetrunken im Schatten eines Lagerschuppens vor sich hindämmerte.

„Ruft Hauptmann Forlos und Lord Elrond!" befahl er dem Mann und riss ihn auf die Beine. „Jemand hat eine der Leibwachen niedergeschlagen und Thranduils Barke gestohlen. Macht schon!"

Dann lief er zu Thranduil zurück. Der war gerade dabei, seine Schärpe um den Kopf des verletzten Elben zu winden, damit die Blutung stoppte. „Es wird ihn nicht umbringen. Ich denke, Elrond oder Varya bringen das schnell wieder in Ordnung."

Thranduil richtete sich auf und suchte nach seinem Schiff, das bereits eine gute Entfernung zurückgelegt hatte. Die Barke trieb über den mittlerweile fast verlassenen See in südlicher Richtung. Die anderen Schiffe waren entweder zu weit entfernt oder auch viel zu klein, um etwas ausrichten zu können. „Sie treibt auf den Wasserfall zu."

„Das übersteht sie nicht", sagte Glorfindel kopfschüttelnd. „Es geht in mehreren Stufen abwärts. Selbst dein Boot hält das nicht aus."

„Abwarten!" stieß Thranduil mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit hervor. 

Bevor Glorfindel noch etwas sagen konnte, setzte sich der Waldelb in Bewegung. Nur einige gnädige Sekunden verschloss sich Glorfindel noch die Absicht des Königs, dann erkannte er sie mit erschreckender Deutlichkeit. Einen Fluch auf den Lippen setzte er Thranduil nach, der zielstrebig über die Anleger stürmte, immer Richtung Süden, die Barke nicht aus den Augen lassend.

„Das ist Wahnsinn!" brüllte er ihm hinterher. _Selbstmord_, ergänzte er im Stillen und er machte auch noch dabei mit. Er musste den Verstand verloren haben. Ausgerechnet auf einem See ein Schiff retten, das mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit auf einen mörderischen Wasserfall zutrieb. 

Es hieß, man konnte mit etwas Geschick trockenen Fußes von der Stadt bis zu den Fällen gelangen. Thranduil hatte offenbar vor, genau dies in die Tat umzusetzen. Glorfindel schloss zu ihm auf und sie stürmten gemeinsam die Holzbrücken entlang, die die äußeren Teile der Stadt mit dem Zentrum verbanden. Nicht immer gelang es, die südliche Richtung so einzuhalten. Thranduil hielt sich nicht lange mit Umwegen auf. Am Ende eines Holzsteges angekommen, setzte er mit einem großen Sprung auf eine nahe gelegene Plattform, rannte auf ihre andere Seite und sprang dort auf einen weiter hinaus reichenden Holzsteg. Glorfindel hatte schon längst alle Bedenken beiseite geschoben. Es war immerhin eine Herausforderung, in diesem Labyrinth aus Stegen, Lagerschuppen und Plattformen den kürzesten Weg zu finden.

Sie sprangen von der Seite des Stegs auf ein höher gebautes Lagerhaus. Eine Leiter führte von der Wasserfläche nach oben. Es war beinahe zu leicht, die Sprossen zu erreichen und dann hochzuklettern. Ein verdutzter Händler ließ sein Schreibbrett fallen, als die beiden Elben durch das breite Ladetor gestürzt kamen, an ihm vorbei liefen und auf der anderen Seite wieder hinaus. Hier führte ein weiterer Steg weiter. Die Entfernung zu den angrenzenden Bauten wurde größer und die Elben mussten einiges an Kraft aufwenden, die Distanz zu überwinden.

Die Barke war nun deutlicher zu erkennen. Es war eindeutig kein Diebstahl, der sich hier zutrug, denn niemand war an Bord. Reine Zerstörungswut, stellte Glorfindel fest. Oder sie war ausgeplündert worden und nun sollten die Spuren dieser Tat einfach in den Fällen zerschellen. 

„Hier kommen wir nicht mehr weiter", befand er, als sie am Ende des Steges angekommen waren. Kein Gebäude war nun noch nah genug, um von dort aus den Weg fortzusetzen.

Thranduil stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus. „Das lasse ich nicht zu!"

Nachdenklich musterte Glorfindel eine lange Reihe von Lastkähnen, die hintereinander festgemacht waren. „Wir könnten natürlich…"

„Wir werden!" bekräftigte Thranduil und sprang auf den ersten der flach im Wasser liegenden Kähne. „Ich schulde dir was, mein Freund."

„Einen Ring!" rief der Vanya und folgte ihm. Dies war die wahrlich schlechteste Idee der letzten zweitausend Jahre. Schwankende Untergründe…was war schwankender als ein Boot? Viele Boote auf einmal, beantwortete er seine eigene Frage. Er hüpfte tatsächlich wie ein Frosch von Kahn zu Kahn. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. „Einen sehr teuren Ring!"

Nicht alle Boote waren verlassen. In einigen tauchten verwirrte Männer auf und kommentierten die Invasion der Elben mit Flüchen oder verwunderten Ausrufen. Sie ignorierten sie alle. Die Barke war fast zum Greifen nahe. Es mochten fünfzig Meter sein, die sie noch von ihr trennten, als sie das Ende der aneinander gebundenen Kähne erreichten.

Thranduil blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Glorfindel um. „Du kannst schwimmen?"

„Ja und im Moment bedauere ich es." Glorfindel zerrte sich Jacke, Hemd und Stiefel vom Leib. Seinen Dolch behielt er, man wusste nie, wofür man eine Waffe brauchen konnte.

Sie tauchten beide gleichzeitig im kühlen Wasser des Langen Sees ein. Einige Meter weiter kamen sie wieder an die Oberfläche, mit langen, gleichmäßigen Zügen setzten sie der Barke nach. Die Strömung, die auch die Barke auf die Fälle zutrieb, half ihnen. Eines der Haltetaue hing über die hohe Bordwand und wurde einige Meter hinter dem Schiff hergezogen. Sie griffen beide danach und zogen sich dann immer weiter heran, bis sie daran hochklettern konnten.

„Versuch, das Segel zu setzen!" befahl Thranduil. „Ich gehe ans Ruder. Wenn wir sie nicht bald hier weg manövrieren, kommen wir aus der Strömung nicht mehr heraus."

„Das Segel setzen?" echote Glorfindel. „Ist das etwa dein Plan? Ich bin nicht Círdan!"

„Du hast einen Balrog getötet!" brüllte ihn Thranduil an. „Ein Stück Segeltuch dürfte doch wohl kein Problem sein. Wir können sie schließlich nicht wegrudern."

Glorfindel bedachte ihn mit einem heftigen Fluch, bevor er sich an den Tauen und Befestigungen am Mast zu schaffen machte. So schwierig konnte es doch nicht sein, dieses Ding nach oben zu ziehen. Ungeschickt hantierte er mit den Stricken, zog mal hier dran, mal da dran und schließlich bewegte sich das dreieckige Segel langsam nach oben.

„Aufhören!" schrie Thranduil.

Glorfindel zuckte zusammen, das Tau entglitt seinen Händen und das Segel krachte wieder nach unten. Wütend fuhr er herum. „Was denn nun?"

Wortlos hielt der Waldelb ein kunstvoll verziertes Stück Holz hoch. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Glorfindel aufging, dass das die Ruderpinne gewesen war. Wer auch immer dieses Schiff zerstören wollte, er schien an alles gedacht zu haben. Möglicherweise nicht ganz, denn auf Thranduils Gesicht erschien ein Ausdruck mörderischer Entschlossenheit. Sie konnten ohnehin nicht mehr zurück. Der Wasserfall war inzwischen deutlich zu hören und als Glorfindel sich umdrehte, erkannte er bereits den dichten Wassernebel über der Bruchkante. Sein Blick glitt weiter nach rechts, wo einige sehr scharfkantige Felsen aus dem Wasser ragten. Von dort war es nicht mehr weit bis zu dem Steg, der vom Hebewerk aus in den See führte.

Die beiden Elben sahen sich an und schließlich nickte Thranduil. „Versuchen wir es. Du oder ich?"

„Gib mir schon ein Seil", seufzte Glorfindel. „Gnade dir Eru, wenn du loslässt."

Seile gab es auf diesem Schiff genug. Mit einem davon in der Hand und in der Gewissheit, dass Thranduil das andere Ende hielt, sprang Glorfindel ins Wasser. Die Strömung nahe dem Wasserfall war grausam. Sie riss ihn sofort mit, direkt auf die Wirbel rund um die Felsen zu. Glorfindel wollte in diese Richtung, aber nicht so schnell und unkontrolliert. Verzweifelt versuchte er, wenigstens etwas seine Bewegungen zu steuern, doch er wurde wie ein Stück Treibholz auf einen hoch aufragenden Felsen zugeschleudert. 

Er hörte es, hörte trotz der tosenden Wassermassen wie nicht nur eine Rippe in seinem Brustkorb brach. Der Schmerz blieb zunächst aus. Verzweifelt krallten sich seine Finger in den glitschigen, aber dennoch scharfen Kanten des Felsens fest, während das Wasser weiter an ihm zerrte. Mühsam zog er sich weiter hinauf. Jetzt kamen auch die Schmerzen. Bei jedem Atemzug bohrten sie sich wie Messerklingen in seine rechte Seite.

Rote Nebel verhüllten die Welt, die nur noch aus Schmerzen zu bestehen schien. Ein metallischer Geschmack machte sich in seinem Mund breit, während er die Spitze des Felsens erreichte und mit letzter Kraft das Seil darum legte. _Ich sterbe für ein verdammtes Boot! _fluchte er im Stillen. Sprechen war nicht länger möglich, auch seine Hände wollten ihm nicht mehr gehorchen. Sehr langsam, aber unaufhaltsam rutschte er den Fels wieder herunter.

Ein dunkler Schatten türmte sich vor ihm auf. _Die Barke_, erkannte er. Die Strömung zusammen mit dem Seil drückte sie gegen den Fels. Sie würde ihn zerquetschen wie eine reife Frucht.

***

tbc

@**feanen**: Saufen führt zu den interessantesten Dingen. Frag Thranduil, der kann ein Lied davon singen.

@**Auxia**: Länger ja, so nach und nach. 

@**Little Lion**: Jägerlatein wär gut, dann wäre ja alles viel harmloser und kleiner. Aber Elben lügen doch nicht, jedenfalls nicht oft. Was haben nur alle gegen Inmer?

@**Eowyn**: Aragorn ist eine arme Socke und das erst in Kapitel 6. Ein paar kommen ja noch *fg*

@**Airihnaa**: So, jetzt richtig geschrieben. Du willst was von Binter für die Phrasenkasse? Optimist. Wahrscheinlich zahlt er in Naturalien und kippt eine Flasche Schnaps rein. Dann rappelt es auch nicht mehr so.

Legolas hat im Film wirklich nichts zu lachen und dann auch noch immer der bedeutungsschwangere Tonfall und Blick. Ich wette, sein Ada hat echt mehr von ihm erwartet. Oder vielleicht auch einen Trupp Waldelben zu PJ geschickt, um Rache zu nehmen für die beinahe Null-Nummer im 3. Teil seines Sohnemanns. Mehr als Olifanten-Erklimmen war für den armen Kerl da ja gar nicht mehr drin.

Inmer als IM? Agent I, im Auftrag des Auges? Der Spion, der aus dem Osten kam? Dazu sag ich jetzt erst mal gar nichts, nee. 

Im Pharmagroßhandel ist der Wein bestimmt nur für medizinische Zwecke *seriösguck*. 

@**seniwallenstein**: Erstmal – die Krokodile warten, dösen zwar noch, weil sie ein paar Kapitel bis zu ihrem Auftritt haben, sind aber fest engagiert. 

Mit Echtlaub-Kronen wäre ich ja vorsichtig. Wenn die nicht vorher genau ausgeschüttelt werden, seilt sich plötzlich in der schönsten Thronrede eine Spinne vor der Nase ab oder es krabbelt eine dicke, beharrte Raupe übers königliche Spitzohr. 

Ungerechte Verteilung? Hm, du hast Recht. Demnächst muss Legolas mal ran. *weichElbendolchaus*. Jetzt hat er sich beschwert, ganz schön beängstigend, wenn er wütend ist. Ich schick ihn zu dir rüber, damit du ihm die Sache mit der Gerechtigkeit erklärst. *jaja, Legolas, geh nur, seni wartet schon auf dich*

@**Ithiliell**: Alle haben Mitleid mit Aragorn *wunder*. Ich mein, der Kerl badet nicht mal richtig! Dann schon lieber ein Elb, so wie Thranduil, Glorfindel oder *hach*Elrond. Letzterer würde sich wahrscheinlich von der kleinen Hexe nicht so hopp nehmen lassen.

@**Michiru**-**chan**: Huugo braucht eine Dröhnung Insektenvertilger. Die Biester machen so fiese Beulen, ich hasse sie. Mitten in einer Wolke zu stehen, würde mich auch an die Flasche treiben. Stellt sich natürlich die Frage, ob Alk nicht besser von innen wirkt. Aber vielleicht stören einen dann nur die Bisse nicht so.

Theorien zu Inmer sind jederzeit willkommen.

@**Donnfindel**: Test, test. Glorfindel und Thranduil sind mit dir einer Meinung. Dabei ist Inmer sooooo nett. In gewisser Weise.

@**Eirien**: Das war aber ein nettes Lob *rotwerd*. Ich hoffe es bleibt gleichermaßen spannend und lustig. Thranduil ist schon ein Sahneteil, ne'wahr?

@**Amélie**: Was erwartet man auch von einem Reiseunternehmen, das mit ‚Findeltours, Abenteuer in allen Himmelsrichtungen' wirbt? Es hätte ihnen zu denken geben müssen, dass alle Teilnehmer zuvor eine fette Lebensversicherung zugunsten des Veranstalters abschließen mussten. Außerdem ist es ja gar nicht so schlimm – bislang haben sie ja nur von Flora und Fauna gehört. Wer sagt denn, dass sie damit ihre Erfahrungen machen? *hüstel*

Eine nette Anfrage bei einem Glas Miruvor wäre wohl auch nicht nach Thranduils Geschmack gewesen. Er weiß schließlich, was passiert, wenn Varya säuft. Ich auch *fg*.


	8. Heiler im Stress

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.R.R. Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Wäre es anders, würde ich einen Porsche fahren. Tja, schade eigentlich.

*

**Kapitel 8: Heiler im Stress**

*

„Gemeinschaftsbad?" Elladan wölbte anzüglich die Brauen. „Alle gleichzeitig, nackt, in sprudelnden, heißen Quellen? Galen, du überraschst mich wirklich."

„Das machst du absichtlich!" fauchte ihn der Rhûna mit hochrotem Kopf an. „Ich habe dir jetzt oft genug erklärt, dass die Mineralquelle nicht von ALLEN gleichzeitig benutzt werden. Wir feiern hier keine Orgien."

„Und es klang so vielversprechend", grinste auch Elrohir, schlug dem Rhûna aber versöhnlich auf die Schulter. „Dann führ uns mal hin zu dieser Wunderquelle."

„Nehmt eure Waffen mit."

„Müssen wir uns den Weg etwa freischießen?" erkundigte sich Estel misstrauisch.

Galen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber die Quelle liegt an der Peripherie im Freien. Man weiß nie, was einem so alles begegnen kann."

Legolas verdrehte die Augen und griff nach seinem Bogen. „Na, das wird ja ein ganz entspanntes Bad."

„Das wird es", versprach Galen trotzig, während er sie durch die unzähligen Tunnel führte, die die Quellstadt durchzogen. „Die Mineralquelle ist bemerkenswert. Sie ist entspannend, frischt eure Kräfte wieder auf und hat sogar heilende Wirkung. Ihr werdet begeistert sein."

Elladan unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Galen gab sich wirklich Mühe, ihnen den Aufenthalt hier so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Einfach war es nicht, denn die Quellstadt und mit ihr ihre Bewohner waren gelinde gesagt einzigartig. Nach dem ersten Eindruck im zentralen Dom hatte sich herausgestellt, dass die gesamte Stadt doch sehr einfach angelegt war. Alles war sehr zweckmäßig, überflüssiger Zierrat nicht zu finden. Die Fresken, mit denen ein Teil der gewölbten Gänge verschönert waren, verrieten jedoch, dass die Bewohner nicht nur das nüchterne Überleben kannten, sondern ihren Sinn für Schönheit sich bewahrt hatten. Möglicherweise sah es in den privaten Heimen der Rhûna anders aus, doch noch hatten sie keines von innen kennen gelernt.

_Sie sind nicht abweisend, sondern schüchtern_, erkannte Elladan nicht zum ersten Mal, als einige Rhûna ihren Weg kreuzten und sie schweigend grüßten. Anfangs hatte er es für Abneigung gehalten, doch an vielen kleinen Dingen war ihm inzwischen klar geworden, dass die meisten einfach nur unsicher im Umgang mit den Gästen waren. Stattdessen umgab sie nun eine Art heimliche Gastfreundschaft. Ihre Unterkünfte waren großzügig, frische Blumen fanden sich jeden Tag dort auf den Tischen, Kleidungsstücke erlesenster Qualität lagen auf einmal in den Schränken. Man hatte ihre Waffen gereinigt und wieder zurückgebracht, ohne dass die freundlichen Helfer sich zu erkennen gegeben hatten. 

„Meister Galen?" Ein Rhûna hatte vor einem der wenigen Ausgänge aus dem Berg scheinbar auf sie gewartet. Etwas unsicher trat er nun einen Schritt vor. „Erlaubt Ihr mir die Störung?"

„Hinathil, ist etwas geschehen?" wunderte sich Galen und blieb stehen.

Der andere schüttelte den Kopf. „Eldarion hat erfahren, dass Ihr hier herkommen wolltet und…Nun, Ihr kennt ihn."

Mit diesen Worten griff der Rhûna hinter sich und zog dann ein Kind nach vorne, das sich in seinem Rücken versteckt hatte. Ein Ithildrim-Kind, hell und schön wie ein junger Stern. Es gab schon lange keine Kinder mehr bei den Eldar. Warum ausgerechnet die Rhûna, die so viel vom Leid dieser Welt am eigenen Leib erfahren hatten, das Leben dennoch mit ihren Kindern feierten, war Elladan ein Rätsel. In den Gesichtern von Elrohir und Legolas erkannte er die gleiche Verwunderung, nur Estel lächelte einfach.

Der Junge trat einen weiteren Schritt vor und streckte dann die rechte Hand aus. Schmale, aber sehr aufwendig geprägte Lederbänder hielt er darin. „Für Euch, Euch alle."

Elladan kannte diese Bänder. Galen und auch Varya trugen einige davon an ihren Handgelenken und hatten sie auch niemals abgelegt. Nur eines gelegentlich, um sich die Haare zurückzubinden, wenn einer ihrer Übungspartner verdroschen werden sollte. Oder selbst verdroschen werden in Varyas Fall.

„Segensbänder", erklärte Galen auf die fragenden Blicke hin. „Sie sollen euch schützen."

Die drei Elben nahmen mit dem nötigen Ernst die Bänder, die ihnen Eldarion jeweils einzeln überreichte. Es war die eindrucksvollste und wohl auch herzlichste Dankesbezeugung, die ihnen bislang zuteil geworden war. Nur Estel machte natürlich wieder eine Ausnahme. Als der Junge bei ihm anlangte, ging er in die Hocke und hielt ihm seinerseits den linken Arm hin. 

„Bindest du es mir um?" fragte er mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Fest genug, damit ich es nicht verliere?"

Sehr konzentriert, die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne geklemmt, kam Eldarion der Aufforderung nach. Schließlich war er mit seinem Werk zufrieden, sah aber dennoch etwas zweifelnd zu Estel. „Gut?"

„Ich denke schon." Estel zog bedeutungsvoll an dem Band herum. „Ich werde es in Ehren halten, Eldarion. Sicher bringt es mir in der Zukunft ein gutes Geschick."

Eldarion nickte ernsthaft. „Dafür ist es gedacht. Du bist ein Sterblicher, ja?"

„Eldarion", erklang sein Vater mahnend, aber Estel winkte ab.

„Sterbliche scheinen nett zu sein", befand das Kind nach kurzem Überlegen und lächelte strahlend. Elladan hielt den Atem an. Die Grazie der Ithildrim-Kinder hatte ihn schon bei der Ankunft beeindruckt und dort war niemand dabei gewesen, der noch so jung wie dieser Junge war. Er würde als Erwachsener reihenweise die Elbinnen erobern, daran hatte Elladan keinen Zweifel. Dieses Geschöpf war perfekt. „Sie sagen, du bist ein Krieger. Ich denke, ich werde auch einer, dann können wir zusammen kämpfen. Ich werde dich beschützen."

„Es wird mir eine Ehre sein", erklärte Estel und stand wieder auf.

Neben Elladan atmete sein Bruder scharf ein. Sie wussten beide, dass dies nie geschehen würde. Wenn Eldarion zu einem gutausgebildeten Krieger herangereift war, würde Estel ein alter Mann sein, ein sehr alter Mann. Es wäre grausam, das Kind jetzt damit zu belasten. Noch früh genug würde er den Unterschied zwischen seinem Volk und dem der Menschen erkennen. Jetzt reichte es, dass seine Bemerkung der Anlass war, dass Estel ein Hauch von Melancholie umgab, als sie sich von Eldarion und Hinathil verabschiedeten.

„Er meinte es nicht so", sagte Legolas leise.

„Sicher meinte er es", widersprach Estel mit einem schmalen Lächeln. „Und es war eine große Ehre für mich, mein Freund. Ich bedaure, dass ich nicht wirklich an seiner Seite kämpfen kann, wenn er so weit ist. Der Junge hat schon jetzt ein großes Herz und sehr viel Mut."

_Genau wie du, mein Bruder. _Es waren Momente wie diese, in denen Elladan seinen sterblichen Bruder umso mehr liebte. Er spürte, dass Elrohir die gleichen Gedanken bewegten. Estel mochte noch sehr jung und manchmal verblüffend naiv sein, aber er war ein Großer unter den Sterblichen und würde die Erwartungen, die man in ihn setzte niemals enttäuschen.

Die seltsame Stimmung hielt an, bis sie die Quelle erreichten, dann war einfach kein Raum mehr für trübe Gedanken. Mitten in einem etwas flacheren Hang genau in der Nordflanke des Berges entsprang diese heiße Mineralquelle in einem tiefen, steinernen Becken. Niedrige Bänke waren so aufgestellt worden, dass sie den Blick über den Wald nicht hinderten. 

Nein, Galen hatte wirklich nicht zu viel versprochen, stellte Elladan einige Zeit später fest. Wie schwerelos lag er in dem heißen, sprudelnden Wasser, den Nacken auf den abgerundeten Rand des Beckens gelehnt und die Augen halb geschlossen. Er konnte spüren, wie er sich erholte und entspannte. Alles war weit weg, während die Quelle mit ihren Strömungen den Weg in seine Seele fand und dort mit neuer Kraft füllte, was die vergangenen Monate vom Licht der Eldar verlangt hatten.

Estel gab einen wohligen Laut von sich. „So was könnten wir in Bruchtal auch gut gebrauchen. Warum sind unsere Quellen alle eiskalt?"

„Und das von dir?" staunte Elrohir spöttisch.

„Geh mir nicht auf die Nerven, Elrohir. Ich fühle mich zu gut, um dich zu vermöbeln."

„Sauber, das Wort ist sauber, Bruder", stichelte Elrohir weiter. „Gut und sauber. Eine Kombination, die du sonst nicht gerade bevorzugst."

Elladan hörte den gewohnten Streitereien nicht wirklich zu. Seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte sich ohne sein Dazutun auf die Geräusche der Umgebung gerichtet. Der Wald zu Füßen des Hanges hatte seine eigene Melodie, sehr fremdartig noch, doch äußerst harmonisch. Dennoch vernahm er sehr leise einige Laute, die irgendwie nicht hierher gehörten. Er konzentrierte sich noch etwas mehr und erkannte bald Stimmen. Helle Stimmen, die sich bemühten, sehr leise zu sprechen, dazwischen Gekicher und Seufzer. 

Grinsend nahm Elladan den Kopf vom Beckenrand und setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Galen, mein Freund. Ich dachte, wir wären hier ganz ungestört."

Der Rhûna schrak aus seinem Dämmerzustand hoch und legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Elladan."

„Wir haben Zuschauer", erklärte Legolas an Elladans Stelle, ohne auch nur die Augen zu öffnen. „Schon seit einer ganzen Weile. Sie haben sich langsam den Hang hochgearbeitet und sind jetzt hinter der Felsgruppe da hinten rechts."

„Sie?" Galen sah sich bereits hektisch nach seiner Kleidung und dem Kampfstab um. „SIE?"

„Ich denke, es sind drei", erklärte der Waldelb träge. „Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist die liebe Leilo die Anführerin."

Estel versank umgehend bis zum Kinn im Wasser. Was das sollte, war Elladan nicht ganz verständlich. Zur Tarnung half das Quellwasser kaum, es war klar wie Bergkristall.

„Ich verfüttere sie an die Buchtkrokodile", grollte Galen. In einer schnellen Bewegung war er aus dem Wasser und zerrte seine Wildlederhose über die nassen Beine. Den Kampfstab in der Hand marschierte er barfuss in die Richtung, die Legolas genannt wurde. „Lasst euch nicht stören. Das haben wir gleich. LEILOSS!"

Die anderen vier hatten sich inzwischen doch alle aufgesetzt und verfolgten interessiert, wie der Rhûna hinter der Felsgruppe verschwand. Das aufkommende Gezeter dahinter war unbeschreiblich. Elladan hatte gar nicht geahnt, über welchen Wortschatz Galen verfügte. Zwischendurch waren empörte Ausrufe aus eindeutig weiblichen Kehlen, Protestschreie und Gekreische zu hören.

„Also heißt dieses gastliche, rotgepinselte Haus in Ilegond ‚Lady Melinas Haus der Tausend Freuden'", stellte Legolas interessiert fest. „Ich denke aber nicht, dass Leilo dort hingehört."

„Galen ist anderer Meinung", sagte Estel und kicherte würdelos.

„Warum lädt er sie nicht einfach ein?" schlug Elladan scheinheilig vor.

„Hast du ihm nicht zugehört?" meinte sein Zwilling tadelnd. „Sie feiern hier keine Orgien."

„Ich rede vom Baden."

„Junge, du hältst deinen eigenen Zwilling für einen absoluten Volltrottel." Elrohir wischte mit der Handkante über die Wasseroberfläche und deckte ihn mit einem Tropfenregen ein. „Vom Baden! Glorfindel würde sich in Krämpfen am Boden winden. So lahm redet er sich nicht einmal bei Adar raus."

Elladan schoss vor und drückte seinen Bruder unter Wasser. Er grinste breit, als Elrohir triefend wieder auftauchte und sich die langen, dunklen Haare zurückstrich. „Beleidige nicht mein großes Vorbild."

Bevor Elrohir antworten konnte, hob Legolas warnend die Hand. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf die Felsgruppe, bei der auf einmal absolute Stille eingetreten war.

„Hat er sie umgebracht?" überlegte Estel zögernd. „Leilo ist zwar eine Plage, aber so weit-…"

Noch bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, ertönte ein mehrstimmiger, entsetzter Schrei. Im nächsten Moment kamen drei Elbinnen mit allen Anzeichen von Panik hinter den Felsen hervor und rannten genau auf sie zu. Sie reagierten, wie es in langen Übungen zu ihrer zweiten Natur geworden war. Sie rechneten mit dem Schlimmsten. Alle schossen aus dem Wasser.

„Das darf nicht wahr sein!" fluchte Elladan, während er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften schlang und zu seinem Schwert griff.

„Ambara!" schrie Leilo mit weitaufgerissenen Augen und rannte in Estel hinein. 

Der Sterbliche schien nicht zu wissen, was er als erstes greifen sollte: Sein Schwert, Leilo oder sein langsam rutschendes Handtuch. Legolas rettete ihn wie schon so oft. Er packte die Rhûna an den Schultern und schüttelte sie leicht. 

„Ambara?" herrschte er sie an. „Was meinst du?"

„Legolas!" Elrohir deutete auf die Felsengruppe. Galen war nun aufgetaucht, den Stab vor sich, zog er sich mit dem Rücken zu ihnen von dort zurück. An einer Seite der Felsen erhob sich ein Schatten, kaum kleiner als der Fels, hinter dem er bislang verborgen gewesen war.

Der Waldelb gab Leilo einen heftigen Stoß in Richtung Tordurchgang, durch das ihre hysterischen Freundinnen gerade durchliefen. „Verschwinde, Mädchen. Lauf schon!"

„Erus Licht, ist denn hier alles so groß?" stöhnte Elladan gequält auf. „Ein normaler Bär hätte es auch getan."

„Es sind zwei", korrigierte ihn Elrohir, als hinter dem ersten Schatten ein weiterer auftauchte.

Elladan schielte kurz zu seiner Kleidung, die sorgsam gefaltet auf einer der Bänke lag. Er verwarf den Gedanken, weil der erste der Bären ein fürchterliches Brüllen ausstieß, sich wieder auf die Vorderbeine hinunterließ und auf Galen zustürmte.

_Dann also keine Hose_, entschied er und rannte mit den anderen los, um Galen zu Hilfe zu kommen.

*

***

*

Sie waren eher zufällig auf dem Weg gewesen, als ihnen die Hafenwache entgegengelaufen kam. Der Mann stammelte eine Menge unzusammenhängendes Zeug und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie überhaupt begriffen, worum es eigentlich ging. Jetzt liefen sie den ausgebauten Ufersteg entlang und verfolgten dabei, wie Thranduil und Glorfindel auf der Barke versuchten, sie doch noch klar zu machen und vom Wasserfall wegzumanövrieren. 

Elrond schätzte ihre Chancen so lange gut ein, bis er den Schaden am Ruder bemerkte. Er war nicht der einzige, dem dann klar wurde, dass jetzt nur noch eine einzige Möglichkeit übrig blieb.

„Sie müssen an den Felsen anlegen!" rief Forlos seinen Kriegern zu. „Beeilt Euch. Sie werden Hilfe brauchen."

Thranduils Leibwachen beschleunigten nochmals ihr Tempo und bogen auf einen Steg ein, der ganz in die Nähe der Felsnadeln führte, die mannshoch aus dem Wasser ragten. Auf die äußerste davon wurde nun Glorfindel zugedrückt. Elrond sah den Aufprall auf dem Fels und wusste im gleichen Augenblick, dass sein alter Freund dies nicht unbeschadet überstanden hatte. Trotzdem gelang es ihm, das Seil um die Spitze des Felsens zu schlingen, bevor er aller Bemühungen zum Trotz wieder hinunter ins Wasser gezogen wurde.

„Die Barke wird ihn zerquetschen", stöhnte Varya gequält auf. „Forlos!"

Der Hauptmann hatte nicht die Zeit, auf sie zu reagieren. Am Ende des Steges angekommen, fauchte er kurze Befehle in Richtung seiner Begleiter und sprang dann auf die erste der Felsnadeln.

Elrond biss die Zähne zusammen. Er würde nicht rechtzeitig ankommen, um Glorfindel vom Boot wegziehen zu können. Auf das Schlimmste gefasst sah er zu, wie die Barke sich halb in der starken Strömung drehte und dann mit der Steuerbordseite auf den Elbenfürsten zuschoss. Kurz vor dem Aufprall lehnte sich Thranduil weit über die Bordwand, streckte die Arme aus und fing die Barke unmittelbar vor Glorfindel ab. Die Kräfte, gegen die er ankämpfte, mussten mörderisch sein.

„Das kann er nicht halten", stieß Varya hervor.

Elrond dachte ähnlich, doch sie mussten einfach Ruhe bewahren. Forlos war nur noch zwei der Felsen von ihnen entfernt. Einer seiner Krieger folgte ihm langsam. Es war schwierig auf den spitzen Riffs zu balancieren und der nasse, algenbewachsene Stein machte es auch nicht einfacher.

Mit dem Rücken zum Fels, eine Hand um ein Seil gekrallt, das ihn mit der Barke verband, kämpfte Glorfindel darum, aus der nur von Thranduil gehaltenen Lücke herauszukommen. Seine rechte Hand kam aus dem Wasser, einen langen Dolch in den Fingern. Mit einem festen Hieb trieb er die Klinge in die Bordwand. Die schmerzverzerrte Grimasse, die er dabei machte, drehte Elrond fast den Magen um. Wenn Glorfindel jetzt das Bewusstsein verlor, würde er in die Strudel gerissen und sterben. Aber er hielt durch. Langsam, sehr langsam hievte er sich an dem Dolchgriff hoch. Viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht mehr. Thranduil schüttelte bereits angestrengt den Kopf. Auch seinen Kräften waren Grenzen gesetzt und die Barke ein großes, schweres Schiff, das immer wieder von den Strudeln gegen den Fels gedrückt wurde.

Noch ein Sprung trennte Forlos von seinem König und Glorfindel. Die Rettung war so nah. Es war ein entsetzlicher Anblick, als Thranduils rechter Unterarm plötzlich in der Mitte wegknickte. Der Schmerzensschrei des Waldelben war über die Geräusche der Fälle hinweg zu hören. Zorn schwang darin mit und wilde Entschlossenheit, dennoch diesen Naturkräften nicht zu weichen.

Elrond reagierte instinktiv. Varya hatte sich noch nicht wirklich bewegt, als sich seine Hände von hinten um ihre Schultern schlossen und sie zurückhielten. „Ihr könnt jetzt nichts machen."

„Lasst mich!" fauchte sie und versuchte, sich aus seinem eisernen Griff zu befreien, um so etwas völlig Irrsinniges wie einen Rettungsversuch zu starten. „Ich bin eine gute Schwimmerin."

Elrond verstärkte seinen Griff. Sie würde blaue Flecken bekommen, aber das war allemal besser, als in den unberechenbaren Fluten rund um die Felsnadeln zu ertrinken. „Forlos ist schon bei ihnen."

Der Gardehauptmann hatte die letzte Felsnadel erreicht. Vorsichtig ließ er sich ein Stück an der Seite herunter und stemmte dann einen Fuß gegen die Bordwand. Thranduil stolperte kurz nach hinten weg, kehrte aber sofort wieder zurück und streckte Glorfindel den unverletzten Arm entgegen. Der Vanya umfasste sein Handgelenk und ließ sich hochziehen. Sie verschwanden beide hinter der Reling. Forlos stieß sich vom Fels ab und landete auf der Barke. Sofort lief er mit einem Seil ins Heck und warf es der Wache zu, die ihm gefolgt war und nun auf einem Fels näher zum Steg stand. Der Elb fing das Seil auf und begann den gefährlichen Rückweg auf den Anleger, wo ihn der letzte der Krieger bereits erwartete.

Inzwischen waren sie nicht mehr alleine auf dem Steg. Menschen waren eingetroffen, selbst Bürgermeister Ferlong watschelte bereits den Ufersteg entlang. Zu Elronds Verwunderung befand sich auch Noloin, der Juwelenschmied, unter den Ankömmlingen.

„Thranduil ist mein bester Kunde", blaffte der Zwerg verlegen, bevor er sich nach vorne drängte. Ohne weiteren Kommentar fasste er zu, als der Elbenkrieger von den Felsnadeln zurückkehrte und die Barke nun mit dem mitgebrachten, daran vertäuten Seil in ruhigere Gewässer gezogen werden konnte. 

„Wie konnte das nur passieren?" jammerte Ferlong und stand völlig nutzlos im Weg herum.

Elrond ignorierte ihn, obwohl ihn die gleiche Frage brennend interessierte. Noch viel dringlicher war jedoch, dass die beiden Elbenfürsten endlich an Land kamen und ihre Verletzungen behandelt werden konnten. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis das schwere Schiff nah genug war. Forlos kappte noch das Seil, das sie mit der äußersten Felsnadel verband, dann konnten die Helfer am Ufer sie die letzten Meter heranziehen.

Noch bevor die Barke völlig angelegt hatte, setzten Elrond und Varya beinahe gleichzeitig mit einem Sprung über. Glorfindel und Thranduil waren beide nicht mehr auf den Beinen. Der Kampf gegen die Strömung und ihre Verletzungen hatten ihren Tribut gefordert. Beide lagen mehr als dass sie saßen zwischen den Ruderbänken. Elrond ließ sich neben Glorfindel auf die Knie sinken und betrachtete forschend die rechte Seite seines Brustkorbs. Unter den blutigen Hautabschürfungen bildeten sich großflächige Prellungen an den Stellen, an denen seine Rippen gebrochen waren. Eigentlich war es eine einzige durchgehende Prellung. Glorfindels Gesicht war kreideweiß, eine Maske wie aus Elfenbein, so angestrengt versuchte er, die Schmerzen unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Wetten wir, wie viele es sind?" fragte er mit flacher Stimme.

„Auf jeden Fall genug", murmelte Elrond und strich mit der Hand vorsichtig über die gebrochenen Knochen. Es waren vier, um genau zu sein und er konnte jetzt nicht mehr für seinen alten Freund tun, als ihm wenigstens leicht die Schmerzen zu nehmen.

„Für irgendetwas musste dieser Griff ja auch taugen", ächzte neben ihnen Thranduil. Varya hatte zu der Stelle zwischen seinem Daumen und dem Zeigefinger gegriffen und eine Lähmung in seinem Arm ausgelöst.

„Nimm dir daran ein Beispiel", murmelte Glorfindel in Elronds Richtung. 

Elrond schüttelte leicht den Kopf und begann, ihn mit Hilfe einer der Leibwachen vorsichtig auf die Beine zu bringen. „Wenn ich die Nerven in deinem Brustkorb lähme, erstickst du."

„Es ist ungerecht", beschwerte sich Glorfindel. Ihm schien noch gar nicht aufgefallen zu sein, dass der scharfe Fels ihm den Rücken von oben bis unten aufgerissen hatte. „Jetzt hat er sogar die bessere Verletzung. Jeder andere hätte einen offenen Bruch, aber für Könige gelten wohl Sonderregeln. Dabei ist es sein verdammtes Boot, das wir gerettet haben."

„Es ist ein Schiff", knurrte Thranduil in seine Richtung. „MEIN Schiff!"

„Hört damit auf!" schrie Varya beide unbeherrscht an. „Ihr seid fast gestorben und das für eine Ansammlung Holz und Segeltuch."

„Hier ging es ums Prinzip", verteidigte sich Thranduil, während Forlos ihn auf die Füße hievte.

„Ich pfeif auf deine Prinzipien!" Die Ithildrim war eindeutig nicht in der Stimmung für Grundsatzdiskussionen. Sie drehte sich zu den Schaulustigen auf dem Steg um. „Was steht ihr da alle so nutzlos rum? Wir brauchen Tragen."

Thranduil und Glorfindel wechselten einen schnellen Blick, um dann zu Elrond zu sehen. 

_Verdient hätten sie das Spektakel, _schoss es ihm mit gewisser Schadenfreude durch den Kopf. _Und schmerzfreier wäre es allemal, aber wenn sie es unbedingt so haben wollen…_

„Ich denke, es wird auch ohne gehen", sagte er laut und klopfte Varya begütigend auf die Schulter. „Ihre Beine sind immerhin unverletzt."

Ein Spektakel war es dennoch. Umgeben von einer Traube Schaulustiger und dem immer noch völlig aufgelösten Ferlong zog der ganze Trupp in quälender Langsamkeit zurück in die Stadt. Glorfindel war ungewohnt schweigsam. Jeder Schritt musste ihm höllische Schmerzen bereiten, doch Elronds Angebot, vielleicht doch noch eine Trage zu besorgen, lehnte er mit düsterer Stimme ab.

Thranduil hatte es da besser. Durch die Lähmung in seinem Arm war er weitgehend schmerzfrei, auch wenn es gespenstisch aussah, wie das gebrochene Ende der Knochen seitlich gegen seine Haut drückte. Seine Hände hatte er zwar an den Felskanten aufgeschlitzt, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, Ferlong einige äußerst unschöne Dinge an den Kopf zu werfen. Elrond konnte ihn sogar verstehen. Dieser Zerstörungsakt an der Barke war etwas, das Anlass zu großer Besorgnis gab. Die Art, wie Forlos seine inzwischen fast vollständig versammelten Leibwachen um sie alle gruppierte, sprach bereits Bände.

Jetzt wäre der geeignete Moment, den Aufenthalt in Esgaroth umgehend abzubrechen. Elrond drängte es, die Stadt zu verlassen, bevor sich die Attacken nicht mehr nur gegen leblose Gegenstände richteten. Doch die beiden Verletzten brauchten Zeit zur Heilung, wenigstens einige Tage.

Sie brauchten fast eine Stunde, bis sie die Große Halle und ihre Gemächer erreichten. Glorfindel sank mit einem Stöhnen auf sein Bett.

„Nicht hinlegen!" befahl Elrond und nahm von einem Waldelb seine abgewetzte Ledertasche entgegen. Auf der Liste der Gründe, ohne sie Bruchtal niemals zu verlassen, hatte sich mal wieder ein neuer eingefunden.

„Gib mir einfach etwas gegen die Schmerzen, dann geht es schon", sagte Glorfindel abwehrend. „Ich habe schon Schlimmeres überstanden."

„Sicher, alter Freund." Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Elrond die Risse auf Glorfindels Rücken, die zum Glück aufgehört hatten zu bluten. Sie waren auch nicht tief genug, die in Jahrtausenden der Übung perfektionierte Muskulatur zu schädigen. Er öffnete einen großen Tiegel und begann, die Wunden dick mit Heilsalbe einzuschmieren. Glorfindels einzige Reaktion bestand darin, zischend einzuatmen. „Und das alles also für ein Boot."

„Du hast ihn gehört – es ist ein Schiff, _sein_ Schiff." Der alte Spott kehrte langsam wieder zurück.

„_Seines_ ja, aber was hat _dich_ angetrieben?" Elrond war mit seinem Werk bislang recht zufrieden. Die Wunden würden schnell genug verheilen und schon jetzt schien die Salbe ihre schmerzstillende Wirkung zu entfalten.

Nach einem Moment der Stille schüttelte Glorfindel leicht den Kopf. „Auch wenn es Varya erzürnt, aber es ging wirklich ums Prinzip. Zuerst dachten wir, jemand wollte die Barke stehlen. Sie ist wertvoll genug. Andererseits wäre es Unfug, es gibt nur einen Weg den See zu verlassen. Die Diebe wären schnell gestellt worden. Doch offenbar sollte sie einfach nur zerstört werden. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob es wirklich nur darum ging, oder dies eine Vorbereitung auf etwas anderes sein sollte. Etwas nähert sich uns, Elrond, und ich denke, es wird uns nicht gefallen."

Um Zeit zu gewinnen für die Antwort wechselte Elrond auf Glorfindels rechte Seite und fischte zwei breite Bandagen aus seiner Tasche. „Wir könnten wohl mit der Barke den Celduin hinunterfahren, nach Ilegond."

„Und Rhûnar", ergänzte Glorfindel. Er zuckte zusammen, als Elrond nochmals mit den Fingern prüfte, ob sich die gebrochenen Rippen auch nicht verschoben hatten und dann die Bandagen fest um seinen Brustkorb wickelte. „Vielleicht hat es damit zu tun. Wir werden es wohl bald feststellen."

Elrond beendete seine Behandlung und stand auf. „So, jetzt kannst du dich hinlegen. Ich lasse dir noch einen Trank gegen die Schmerzen da. Du kennst ihn, er wird dich müde machen."

„Also verpasse ich heute Abend die Tänzerinnen", grinste Glorfindel etwas schief und nahm die Phiole entgegen. „Schade eigentlich."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ferlong der Sinn nach einem Fest steht." Elrond ging zur Tür. „Ruh dich aus, mein Freund, denn wenn du mit deinen Befürchtungen Recht hast, stehen uns unruhige Tage bevor."

Der Gang vor den Gemächern der Elben war von den Waldelben inzwischen abgeriegelt worden. Im Schein der Wandlampen erkannte Elrond drei Tawarwaith in voller Bewaffnung zu beiden Seiten des Ganges, vor den vier Türen standen auf der gegenüberliegenden Gangwand jeweils eine weitere Leibwache, eine Hand auf dem Griff ihrer Schwerter, die Mienen kalt und entschlossen, das Leben der ihnen anvertrauten Elben in aller Konsequenz zu schützen.

Elrond wandte sich nach links, wo Forlos selbst die Wache vor dem Gemach seines Königs übernommen hatte.

„Ihr solltet Eure Hände behandeln lassen", sagte der Elbenlord leise. Den Weg über die Felsen konnte auch der Hauptmann nicht unbeschadet überstanden haben.

Forlos lächelte schmal. „Ich trug Handschuhe, Lord Elrond. Sorgt Euch also nicht. Wie geht es Lord Glorfindel?"

„Um es mit seinen eigenen Worten zu beschreiben: er hat schon Schlimmeres überstanden", erwiderte Elrond das Lächeln. „Die Verletzung Eures Königs ist weitaus unangenehmer, allerdings hat er auch eine zu allem entschlossene Heilerin bei sich. Ist sie noch bei ihm?"

Anstelle einer Antwort blickte Forlos bedeutungsvoll an ihm vorbei. Elrond drehte sich um und entdeckte zu seiner Verwunderung, dass Varya neben der Tür mit angezogenen Knien auf dem Boden saß. Die Stirn hatte sie in die Handflächen gestützt und ihre Schultern bebten deutlich.

Geräuschlos ging er zu ihr hinüber. „Ist es doch so schlimm?"

Langsam nahm sie die Hände herunter und sah blass zu ihm hoch. „Die Brüche habe ich gerichtet und die Heilung auf den Weg gebracht. Eigentlich hatte er Glück. Die Bruchkanten sind gerade und haben die Haut nicht durchstoßen."

Das war es also nicht. Nachdenklich ging er vor ihr in die Hocke. „Ihr seid mit schweren Verletzungen vertraut, Heilerin, was erschreckt Euch nun so sehr?"

„Er hätte sterben können", sagte sie kaum hörbar. „Sie hätten beide sterben können. Ich habe eben so sehr gezittert, dass ich kaum seine Knochen wieder richten konnte. Das ist mir noch nie passiert, selbst in den Anfängen meiner Ausbildung noch nicht. Ich habe Angst, ich verliere meine Kräfte."

_Ah, die dunkle Seite dieser besonderen Kunst. _Elrond erinnerte sich, wie ihn dieses Gefühl das erste Mal beinahe in die Flucht getrieben hatte. Er war schon älter als sie gewesen und dennoch nicht darauf vorbereitet. _Was sage ich dir nun, junge Heilerin? Es wird nicht besser werden, auch in tausend Jahren nicht. Wann immer dein Herz deine Heilkünste begleitet, wird dich die Angst in ihren Griff nehmen, nicht gut genug zu sein. _

„Kann das passieren?" fragte sie unsicher.

Elrond schüttelte den Kopf. „Es hat nichts mit Eurer Kraft zu tun, Varya, sie ist beständig, wird noch in den Jahren, die kommen, wachsen. Der Patient ist die Ursache. Wenn meine Söhne meine Hilfe brauchen, wirklich ernstlich benötigen und nicht für diese überflüssigen Blessuren, die sie sich ständig einfangen, habe ich das Gefühl, in einen dunklen Abgrund zu stürzen. Je enger die Verbindung zwischen Euch und dem Kranken ist, desto größer ist auch die Angst, zu versagen. Und glaubt mir, Heilerin, die Verbindung zwischen Euch und Thranduil ist enger, als ihr es beide Euch eingesteht."

Trost entdeckte er keinen in ihren Augen, aber zumindest Verstehen und auch erneute Angst. „Hört es irgendwann auf?"

„Nein", lächelte er traurig. Er würde viel darum geben, wenn es diesen Ausweg gab. „Aber Ihr wisst es jetzt und könnt Euch wappnen."

„Macht Ihr es so?"

„Genauso", bekräftigte er und reichte ihr die Hand. Er zog sie beim Aufstehen mit hoch und deutete dann auf die Tür zu Thranduils Gemach. „Geht besser wieder zu ihm. Ich schätze, unser einziger Elbenkönig ist kein sehr duldsamer Kranker."

„Er schläft." Sie blinzelte ihm zu, die Hand schon am Türknauf. „Nicht ganz freiwillig, aber er schläft. Danke, Meister Elrond, für alles."

***

tbc

@**Shelley**: Lass Selbstlob ruhig mal an. Du hast sicher Recht und hältst dich ja auch selber dran. Mit langen Sätzen kann man wohl auch gar keinen witzigen Dialog auf die Beine stellen. Hm, Piet Klocke kann das als einziger.

Es ist ja gerade der Teil, den man nicht ausspricht, der dann plötzlich die Vorstellung zum Tanzen bringt und für Stimmung sorgt. 

Im Fernsehen ist mir Bully Herbig auch lieber als das literarische Quartett. Andererseits ist es viel einfacher, lange Sätze wie Bandwürmer zu schreiben als etwas kurz zu fassen. Irgendwo versuchen wir wohl alle, immer den Mittelweg zu finden.

@**Little Lion**: Barke gerettet, Glorfindel gerettet, Fels steht auch noch. Und die Jungs bekommen ALLES, was sie sich schon immer erträumt haben – und dann schreiend aus dem Schlaf erwachten.

@**Airihnaa**: Indaris bedankt sich. Das mit Schmerzlich konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. Schöne Redensart, gelle? 

Ej! Legolas kann noch mehr außer Turnen. Der Elb kann denken, als einziger von diesem Kummertrupp. Über Elladans Pläne will ich mal gar nicht reden.

Und Glorfindel versteht sich zwar mit Thranny, aber seinen Elrond lässt er nicht alleine. Doch nicht mit Erestor. Das Nachtschattengewächs aus Bruchtal fasziniert mich langsam. *DenküberSequelnach*

Thranduils Castle ist noch nicht auf Eis gelegt. Deswegen ja die Reise nach Esgaroth, im Palast werden noch Umbaumaßnahmen vorgenommen, damit die Show auch abgeht.

Jaha, Inmer ist tatsächlich weg. Abgereist, heimwärts, nicht mehr in Esgaroth. So glaubt mir doch bitte!

@**Atropos**: Estel und die Mücken gründen sich auf Eigenerfahrung. Diese Biester lieben mich ebenfalls. Was sonst noch von Flora und Fauna folgen wird, blieb mir zum Glück erspart *fg*.

Natürlich bist du stockkonservativ, natürlich ist Ionduath sozusagen der Inbegriff des Establishment. Jaja, schon klar, ne. Die Erste-Hilfe-Tasche brauchst du nicht, sie haben doch diese sensiblen Heiler aus Rhunar. Die heilen sogar zerquetsche Frösche. Und was Leilo angeht, die Kleine ist ein Teenie-Elb, die müssen erst noch Saufen üben. Sind aber immer noch besser gelaunt als der Rest der Lachsäcke aus Rhûn.

@**Ithiliell**: Thranduil hängt sehr an seinem Besitz und es geht halt ums Prinzip. Niemand beklaut den König. Niemand!!! Außerdem kann man mit einem Boot – Verzeihung Schiff- auch flussabwärts Richtung Sohnemann schippern. Und irgendjemand will die Fürsten eben nicht auf dem Celduin sehen.

@**Eowyn**: Glorfindel gerettet. Gut? Ich tue ihm ja schon ungern weh, ihm die schönen Blauaugen auf ewig zu verschließen, schaff ich nicht.

@**Samira** **Nin**: Eins, zwei oder drei, ach nee, lassen wir die Lichter noch laufen. Ablenkung, Vandalismus, Notbremse.

@**seniwallenstein**: Hongkong? Stand mir auch irgendwie vor Augen, komisch. Thranduil wird wahrscheinlich der einzige sein, der mit mehreren Wagenladungen Schätze bei Mandos einzieht. Eins ist allerdings sehr treffend, Thranduil geht sein Besitz über alles, jegliche Art von Schatz.

Wahrscheinlich lässt er sich wie Glorfindel zurückschicken, um zu kontrollieren, ob Legolas nicht alles verjubelt hat. Du hast Legolas aufgeklärt? Und der Elb ist wahrscheinlich knallrot geworden. 

@**feanen**: Was soll der Junge auch machen außer sich langweilen? Staatsmann wird er später noch lange genug. Lernt wahrscheinlich mit offenen Augen zu schlafen, fällt dann beim Königsein nicht so auf.

@**Amélie**: Gern geschehen. 


	9. Rätsel

**Disclaimer: **Manche Dinge sind unabänderlich, das Urheberrecht Tolkiens gehört noch ein paar Jahrzehnte dazu.

**A/N:** Und wenn immer noch Schreibfehler drin sind, Beschwerden bitte zu Amélie, die hier den Fehler-Findel gemacht hat und der ich danke.

.

**Kapitel 9: Rätsel**

.

Er schlief schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr. Wach, aber noch etwas benommen, hatte er flach dagelegen und in sich selbst hineingehört, um den Zustand seiner Verletzungen zu prüfen. Die rasenden Schmerzen in seinem gebrochenen Unterarm waren einfach nicht mehr da. Nur ein starker Druck, der ihm zumindest bewies, dass er dieses grauenhafte Erlebnis am Felsen nicht einfach nur geträumt hatte.

Langsam verging die Benommenheit. Thranduil richtete sich auf und stopfte sich eines der vielen Seidenkissen in den Rücken, um entspannt sitzen zu können. Er betrachtete nachdenklich seinen rechten Unterarm im schwachen Licht einiger weniger Kerzen, die den großen Raum in Inseln von Licht und Schatten unterteilten. Jemand hatte einen der ledernen, mit Silberplatten verzierten Armschoner darum gelegt und die Schnallen sehr fest angezogen. Die Brüche mochten geheilt sein, doch die Knochen waren noch schwach und sehr empfindlich in ihrer Verbindung. Der Schoner gab Halt, besseren als jede Schiene.

Thranduil nickte zufrieden. Das perfekte Werk einer großartigen Heilerin, er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Auch von den unangenehmen Schnittwunden auf seinen Handflächen waren nicht mehr als dünne, rote Striche geblieben, die bald verblasst sein würden. Die gleiche gute Arbeit.

Sein Blick glitt zu der zusammengekauerten Gestalt in dem tiefen Sessel neben seinem Bett. Irgendetwas trieb diese Elbin immer wieder, sich Sitzmöbel zum Schlafen auszusuchen. Sie war exzentrisch, aber das kannte er schließlich schon. Mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln registrierte er die Anzeichen von Erschöpfung auf den vertrauten Zügen. Wenn er den Zustand seiner Verletzungen abwog, hatte sie – wieder einmal – des Guten zuviel gegeben. 

Außerdem hatte sie ihn gegen seinen ausdrücklichen Befehl ins Reich der Träume geschickt. Er erinnerte sich, mit einem ‚_Untersteh dich'_ auf den Lippen weggedämmert zu sein. Er hoffte für Varya, dass seitdem nur einige Stunden vergangen waren und nicht ein ganzer Tag. Nach dem, was mit der Barke passiert war, wäre es nicht gut, längere Zeit außer Gefecht gewesen zu sein.

Geräuschlos stand er auf und zog sich an. Einen Moment stand er dann vor dem Sessel und überlegte, ob er sie lieber auf das bequeme Bett legen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Zum einen traute er seinem Arm noch nicht ganz und zum anderen bestand die Gefahr, dass sie erwachte. Die Ithildrim war schon so sehr schwer zu kontrollieren, wenn sie besorgt war, hatte er wohl kaum eine Chance.

Thranduil nahm mit Genugtuung zur Kenntnis, dass der Gang vor den Gemächern schwer bewacht wurde. Langsam trat er zu Forlos und die beiden Elben maßen sich einen Moment mit ruhigen Blicken.

„Mein Leben lag in Eurer Hand." 

Forlos' Miene war undurchdringlich. „Das lag es."

„Und es war dort sicher geborgen."

Der Hauptmann neigte leicht den Kopf. „So wird es immer sein, mein König."

„Ein treuer und tapferer Freund wachte über mich", sagte Thranduil langsam. „Ich danke Euch, Forlos."

„Ich danke, ein Freund genannt zu werden", erwiderte der Hauptmann mit einem verräterischen Schwanken in der Stimme.

Thranduil lächelte. Mehr der Gefühlsäußerungen konnte er von dem Rhûna nicht erwarten. „Wie geht es Lord Glorfindel?"

„Frag mich doch selbst", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Der Vanya war ohne ein Geräusch aus seinem Gemach getreten. Sein Verhalten war wie immer katzengleich, auch wenn er reichlich verschlafen wirkte und unter der nur lose zusammen gebundenen Robe aus eisblauer Seide die festen Verbände um seinen Brustkorb zu erkennen waren. „Um deine Frage zu beantworten: es geht mir gut und du schuldest mir einen wirklich außergewöhnlichen Ring."

„Den sollst du haben", schmunzelte Thranduil. „Noloin wird sich freuen."

„Der Zwerg war auf dem Steg", erklärte Forlos. „Er kam als einer der ersten und half, die Barke wieder ans Ufer zu ziehen."

„Du hast also einen Platz im Herzen eines Zwergs", spottete Glorfindel gutmütig. 

„Eher in seinem Geldbeutel." Thranduil schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Ihn verband mehr mit Noloin, als die meisten wussten. Dinge, die Worte wie diese noch boshafter machten, als sie eigentlich gemeint waren. „Den Spott hat er nicht verdient, wahrlich nicht. Noloin ist unbestechlich und ehrlich. Manchmal ehrlich bis zur Beleidigung."

„Ich hatte auch nicht beabsichtigt, ihn mit dem Angriff auf die Barke in Verbindung zu bringen", sagte Forlos. „Er hätte davon keinen Gewinn."

„Nein", bestätigte Thranduil und lehnte sich nachdenklich mit dem Rücken an eine der tiefen Fensterbänke. „Der Angriff verkürzt unseren Aufenthalt hier. Weniger Zeit also, Gold in seinem Geschäft zu lassen."

„Du solltest die Barke runter auf den Celduin bringen lassen", schlug Glorfindel ruhig vor. „Die Männer im Hebewerk werden zwar Blut und Wasser schwitzen, aber je eher sie dort abfahrbereit ist, desto besser."

„Nicht nur die Männer im Hebewerk", knurrte Thranduil. „Sie ist gerade der Zerstörung entronnen und nun setze ich sie einem neuen Risiko aus. Es fragt sich, wofür das alles?"

„Man wollte dich eindeutig davon abhalten, sie zu benutzen." Glorfindel wollte sich neben ihm ebenfalls an die Brüstung lehnen, zuckte aber gequält zurück. „Mein Rücken muss aussehen wie eine Landkarte."

„Soll ich Varya bitten…"

Der Vanya schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Bedarf, mein Freund. Ihre Art zu heilen ist mir zu heftig."

„Sie wirkt", widersprach Thranduil grinsend.

„Außerdem ist sie in der Lage, völlig schmerzfrei zu heilen, wenn sie es will", verriet Forlos mit mühsam unterdrückter Schadenfreude. „Kommt aber selten vor."

Thranduil sparte sich einen Kommentar. Seine Gedanken kreisten wieder um die Barke. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es etwas mit den Handelsunterbrechungen in den Osten zu tun hat. Ah, ich wünschte, wir hätten unsere Söhne nicht dorthin reisen lassen."

„Wären sie im Süden, gäbe es Handelsunterbrechungen in dieser Richtung", wehrte Glorfindel ab. „Mach dir nichts vor, Thranduil. Egal welche Himmelsrichtung, sie sind immer mittendrin."

Sie versanken alle drei für eine Weile in Schweigen, das schließlich von Glorfindel gebrochen wurde.

„Warum ist es hier eigentlich so ruhig? Ferlong wollte doch dieses Fest geben mit den Tänzerinnen."

„Es wurde abgesagt", berichtete Forlos. „Der Bürgermeister ist ein nervliches Wrack. Zwei beinahe tote Elbenfürsten waren zuviel für ihn. Offenbar wird es nachgeholt, wenn Ihr wieder in der Lage seid, daran teilzunehmen."

„Das Licht am Horizont", freute sich Glorfindel. „Wenn ich diese biegsamen Geschöpfe verpasst hätte, wäre ich ernstlich wütend auf dich gewesen, Thranduil."

„Gib nicht so an, Glorfindel. Du kannst dich kaum bewegen, ein Dutzend Tänzerinnen würde dich ins Grab bringen. Was rede ich, eine reicht schon." Thranduil unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Allein Glorfindels Gesichtsausdruck war schon nicht geeignet für Elben unter hundert Jahren.

„Waldelb, wer hat denn behauptet, dass ICH mich dabei bewegen würde? Du scheinst keinerlei Vorstellungskraft zu haben."

Ein Irrtum, befand Thranduil, denn seine Vorstellungskraft schlug gerade gefährliche Richtungen ein. Varya war zum Glück kein Noldo und konnte seine Gedanken nicht lesen. Sie wäre augenblicklich aus dem Schlaf geschreckt.

Noch ein Irrtum, denn die Heilerin der Rhûna schlief nicht mehr, wie die auffliegende Tür seines Gemachs im nächsten Moment bewies. Varya stand wie ein Rachegeist, wenn auch nur ein sehr kleiner, auf der Schwelle.

„Du!" rief sie erbost, dann glitt ihr Blick zu Glorfindel. „Und du auch! Ihr seid eine größere Plage als eine Horde Orks! Einige Stunden Schlaf reichen nicht, nach dem, was ihr beide an diesem verdammten Wasserfall veranstaltet habt."

„Du übertreibst", erklärte Thranduil von oben herab, wohlwissend welchen Fehler er damit beging. Irgendwie war ihm jetzt danach. Einen Bootsunfall zu überleben, brachte seine Lebensgeister zum Tanzen. Da genoss er es sogar, Varya in einen ihrer Tobsuchtsanfälle zu treiben.

Varya schnappte sichtbar nach Luft. „Das Problem mit euch Elben aus dem 1. Zeitalter ist, dass ihr euch für unsterblich haltet. Das gilt auch für die, die von Valinor aus erst wieder eingewandert oder bereits wiedergeboren sind."

Thranduil und Glorfindel sahen sich an. Es war recht schwer, ernst zu bleiben.

„Es mag dir entgangen sein", begann Thranduil dann mühsam um eine ernste Miene ringend. „Varya, wir sind tatsächlich unsterblich."

„Nein, seid ihr nicht!" schnappte sie zornbebend. „Ein paar polierte Planken und etwas Wasser hätten euch beide wie nichts töten können."

Forlos hüstelte zwar und Thranduil glaubte zumindest, leichte Zustimmung darin erkennen zu können, aber zumindest versagte sich der Hauptmann jedwede Parteinahme.

„Sie ist deine Heilerin", raunte Glorfindel kaum hörbar. Am Rande eines Lachanfalls schob er Thranduil in ihre Richtung. „Sieh zu, dass sie nicht auch noch Elrond alarmiert."

Seufzend folgte Thranduil der wutschnaubenden Ithildrim, die mit einer herrischen Geste in seinem Gemach verschwunden war. Er schloss die Tür von innen und lehnte sich dagegen. Sie konnte sich sehr lange aufregen. Das Problem mit den Erstgeborenen des Dritten Zeitalters war wahrscheinlich, dass sie noch zuviel Energie hatten, um sie auf Nebensächlichkeiten zu verschwenden. Zumindest eine Strategie hatte er in den vergangenen Wochen schon dagegen gefunden.

„Du gehörst ins Bett!" erklärte sie kategorisch.

Thranduils Blick glitt von ihr zu besagtem Möbelstück und wieder zurück. Der Gedanke hatte einiges für sich und entsprach genau dem, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Glorfindel hätte nicht von den Tänzerinnen anfangen sollen.

Varya hatte ihn mit wachsender Irritation beobachtet. Ihre Wut war urplötzlich verraucht. „Sag mir, dass du jetzt nicht das denkst, von dem ich annehme, dass du es gerade denkst."

Er stieß sich von der Tür ab und ging langsam auf sie zu. „Lirimaer, ich schätze, ich denke exakt das, was du gerade annimmst, was ich denke."

„Dein Arm und deine Hände sind noch nicht einmal richtig verheilt", wandte sie irritiert ein.

„Dann sollten wir uns etwas einfallen lassen."

Ihr nachdenklicher Gesichtsausdruck war der halbe Sieg. Varyas unbeschreibliche Neugierde war wenigstens jetzt eine Eigenschaft, die Thranduil außerordentlich begrüßte.

.

...

.

„Lasst Euch auf keinen Fall von ihren Krallen erwischen!" schrie Galen. „Sie sondern ein Sekret aus, das sofort zu den übelsten Entzündungen führt."

Legolas zog den letzten der Pfeile aus seinem Köcher und legte auf den vorderen dieser riesigen, grauschwarzen Bären an. Galen war wirklich sonnig. Keiner hatte vorgehabt, sich von diesen handlangen, messerscharfen Krallen aufschlitzen zu lassen. Auch ohne ein zusätzliches Sekret würde eine Begegnung damit verheerend enden. Der Pfeil fand seinen Weg in den Schädel des riesigen Pelztieres, das sich zum Glück noch immer nicht wieder auf seine Vorderbeine erhoben hatte. Einen sonderlichen Effekt erzielte er mit dem Treffer genauso wenig, wie mit denen davor. Hatten diese Kreaturen überhaupt ein Gehirn?

Er wünschte, er hätte ein Auge getroffen, doch davon abgesehen, dass diese erstaunlich klein und tief im Schädel verborgen waren, bewegte sich das Tier dauernd hin und her. Es schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, auf wen es sich nun als ersten stürzen sollte. Galen und Elladan sprangen vor ihm herum und versuchten verzweifelt zu verhindern, dass es den Weg in die Quellstadt hinein fand. Es würde von dort bald Unterstützung kommen, doch manchmal waren wenige Minuten so lang wie eine Ewigkeit.

Estel und Elrohir kümmerten sich mehr schlecht als recht um den zweiten, etwas kleineren Ambara. Estel spielte den Lockvogel und rannte die ganze Zeit schreiend im Zickzack vor dem tonnenschweren Monster hin und her, während Elrohir immer wieder versuchte, es mit seinem Schwert an der Seite zu erwischen. Noch zeigten auch seine Attacken wenig Effekt.

Legolas hatte sich bislang darauf beschränkt, seine Pfeile in diese Tiere zu jagen, doch nun war sein Köcher leer. Er zog seine Dolche und gesellte sich zu Elladan und Galen. Der Rhûna war noch in der vorteilhaftesten Lage, denn mit dem Stab hatte er eine größere Reichweite als der Zwilling oder gar Legolas, der sich nur bemühen konnte, hinter dem Ambara zu bleiben.

„Ihr Fell und die Fettschicht sind sehr dick!" keuchte Galen und stach mit den Klingen am Ende seines Stabes in die Flanke des Bären.

„Das dachten wir uns schon!" schrie ihn Elladan an. „Pass auf, Galen!"

Der Kopf des Ambara fuhr herum und schleuderte Galen einige Meter den Hang herauf. Damit war für das Tier wohl die Entscheidung gefallen, wen es als ersten verspeisen würde. Es setzte mit einem großen Sprung hinter dem benommenen Rhûna her und richtete sich dann mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Brüllen auf die Hinterbeine auf.

„So nicht, mein Freund!" hörte Legolas Elladan fluchen und schon rannte der Zwilling vor, um sich zwischen den Ambara und Galen zu stellen, der nur langsam und mit einem benommenen Schütteln wieder hoch kam.

Dieser Kampf war alles andere als ausgewogen. Legolas fühlte sich ausgesprochen angreifbar, ganz ohne Hosen und nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften. Ganz besonders angreifbar, als er die Dolche in den Köcher zurücksteckte, der hart auf seiner nackten Haut drückte und dann mit einem Sprung auf dem Rücken des Bären landete. Das Tier bäumte sich auf. Die Last auf seinem Rücken konnte er nicht spüren, doch Elladan hatte ihm das Schwert fast bis zum Heft in den Bauch gestoßen. Legolas wäre fast wieder heruntergeschleudert worden. Im letzten Moment krallte er sich in die borstigen, langen Haare des Tiers und versuchte, noch weiter nach oben zu kommen. 

Unter ihnen duckte sich Elladan gerade eben noch unter einer heranschießenden Pranke weg und riss sein Schwert wieder aus dem Leib heraus. Galen erschien wieder an seiner Seite, stemmte mit einem Fuß seinen Kampfstab in den Boden und schrie dem Tier völlig zusammenhanglose Verwünschungen entgegen. Der Ambara neigte den Kopf zu ihm, Elladan rammte ihm erneut das Schwert in den Magen und Legolas hatte endlich die Schultern erreicht. Er zog einen der Dolche und stieß ihn von oben am Schlüsselbein vorbei in den harten Körper des Bären. Dies war nicht seine erste Jagd, mit ungewöhnlichen Tieren war er aufgewachsen und dieser Stich musste jetzt einfach tödlich sein.

Ein erst ganz leichtes Zittern nur ging durch den massigen Körper. Legolas spürte es durch das Heft des Dolches hindurch. Er hatte sein Ziel getroffen. Doch noch war der Ambara nicht tot, auch wenn er sein Ende wohl bereits erahnte. Nicht mehr Fressgier sondern pure Wut begleitete das nächste Brüllen, mit dem er auf die beiden Elben direkt vor sich zustürzte. Elladan ließ sich zu Boden fallen, doch Galen war langsamer als sonst. Vielleicht lag es an dem Schlag zuvor, vielleicht wollte er auch den Kampfstab einfach nicht sinken lassen. 

„Verschwinde da!" schrie Legolas noch. Weiter konnte er sich nicht um Galen kümmern, er musste selber sehen, dass er heil wieder auf dem Boden ankam.

Elladan war zum Glück in Galens Nähe. Von der Seite aus packte er zu und riss Galen zu sich herüber. Die beiden Pranken durchschnitten die Luft, wo vorher noch der Elb gestanden hatte. Noch einmal holte der Ambara aus und diesmal erreichte er sein Ziel. Die drei längsten seiner Krallen fuhren über Galens gebeugten Rücken und zeichneten tiefe Schnitte quer in die Haut und die darunterliegenden Muskeln.

Der Rhûna schrie und fluchte gleichzeitig, Elladan zerrte ihn noch immer mit sich und Legolas sah abwechselnd von den beiden Elben zu dem Ambara, der nun unnatürlich langsam nach vorne kippte und mit einem seltsamen Röcheln auf dem felsigen Boden aufprallte. Wenigstens dieser eine würde ihnen nicht länger gefährlich werden können.

„Schaff ihn weg!" befahl Elladan und stieß Galen zu Legolas. „Mit deinen Dolchen richtest du hier nicht genug aus."

„Ich hab das Vieh getötet", erinnerte ihn der Waldelb spöttisch. „Aber wenn dir das nicht reicht, bitte."

Er legte sich einen Arm des Rhûna um die Schultern und zerrte ihn weiter von dem letzten Ambara weg, der noch immer nicht müde war, Estel nachzujagen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Estel selbst, der schweratmend nach Unterstützung Ausschau hielt.

„In die Quelle", verlangte Galen zu Legolas Überraschung. „Ich brauche das Quellwasser, sonst bringt mich die Infektion um. Mach schon, Legolas, dann kannst du den dreien wieder helfen."

Legolas hatte nicht vor, ausgerechnet mit Galen über Heilmethoden zu diskutieren. Er hatte auch gar nicht die Zeit dazu. Estel, weniger aufmerksam durch die anstrengenden Sprints verschwand in einer nicht gerade sanften Umarmung des Ambara. Er verschwand wirklich. Nur noch ein paar nackte Füße und ein schwarzer Haarschopf waren von ihm zu erkennen. Es sah aus, als hielte der Ambara eine Puppe im Arm. Allerdings eine, die nicht gerade sorgsam behandelt wurde. Legolas konnte förmlich hören, wie die Knochen des Sterblichen unter dem Druck der Umarmung bereits bedenklich knackten und zwar alle gleichzeitig.

.

-

.

Man hätte die Atmosphäre durchaus angespannt nennen können. Bürgermeister Ferlong stand händeringend neben einem Mann namens Tupan, der ihnen als Verlademeister vorgestellt worden war. Er erinnerte Varya verdächtig an ein mit faltigem Leder überzogenes Skelett, so mager war er. Mit jedem Seil, das von seinen auch nicht gerade gelassenen Helfern an der wieder reparierten Barke des Waldelbenkönigs befestigt wurde, bekam sein Gesicht auch noch einen weiteren Stich ins Gräuliche.

„Ich verstehe Euch einfach nicht", jammerte Ferlong schon wieder Richtung Thranduil, der die ganze Aktion mit düsterer Miene verfolgte. „Erst riskiert Ihr Euer Leben, um sie von den Fällen wegzuhalten und nun wünscht Ihr, dass sie ausgerechnet dort runter gebracht wird."

Thranduil bedachte ihn mit einem unbeschreiblichen Blick. „Wollt Ihr damit andeuten, dass meine Barke von Euren Männern zerstört wird?"

„Wird sie nicht", blaffte Tupan. „Wir verstehen unser Handwerk."

„Das hat niemand bezweifelt", sagte Elrond begütigend. „Ich bin sicher, Ihr werdet eine großartige Leistung vollbringen und die Barke sicher im unteren Celduin absetzen."

Ohne Zweifel, aber der Sinn der ganzen Aktion blieb Varya ebenso verschlossen wie dem armen Ferlong. Was wollten die drei Fürsten mit der Barke im Celduin? Die Frage musste eher lauten, wohin wollten sie damit? Gut, der Handel mit Dorwinion und Rhûnar ruhte. Varya hätte sich von allen die meisten Sorgen machen müssen, doch sie tat es nicht. Es hatte immer wieder Zeiten gegeben, in denen der untere Lauf des Celduin oder auch die Küstenregion bei Dorwinion von Orkhorden oder wilderen Stämmen der Ostlinge heimgesucht wurde und der Handel zum Erliegen kam. 

Es war natürlich unglücklich, dass sich Elronds Söhne und Legolas gerade jetzt dort unten aufhielten. Andererseits mussten sie längst die Quellstadt erreicht haben und da waren sie nun wirklich sicher. Kein Rhûna würde zulassen, dass die vier in Gefahr gerieten, dafür waren ihre Leben einfach zu kostbar. Rhûna wussten sehr gut, was Dankbarkeit ist und dies würden die vier auch spüren.

Aber sie wurde schließlich nicht gefragt. Das hier war eine einstimmige Entscheidung der drei Elben, die nun mit Argusaugen verfolgten, wie Tupans Helfer die Barke über ein tief im Wasser liegendes Gitter manövrierten, das an vier Ketten hing, die wiederum zu einem mächtigen Kran am Kopf des Hebewerks führten. Vier weitere Seile waren in den Ruderscharten der Barke befestigt. Sie dienten dazu, das Schiff gerade zu halten, während sich nun im Hebewerk unter einigem Getöse eine Ansammlung von Zahnrädern in Bewegung setzte und das Gitter langsam aus dem Wasser hob. 

Die Barke zitterte, als das Gitter auf das Kielholz traf und sie nach oben drückte. Nicht nur die Barke, wie Varya feststellte, auch die Menschen in ihrer Nähe, die ein dickes Tau hielten, das zum Heck der Barke führte, um sie auszubalancieren.

„Steuerbord am Bug", murmelte einer der Männer besorgt. „Sieht nicht gut aus."

Sie folgte seinem Blick und stellte fest, dass das Seil dort irgendwie schwächer aussah, abgeschabt. Es schien sich unter der Belastung langsam aufzulösen. „Was passiert, wenn es reißt?"

Der Arbeiter warf ihr einen düsteren Blick zu. „Die Barke ist zu schwer, um von den anderen Seilen in Waage gehalten zu werden. Sie wird kippen und womöglich das Hebegitter mit sich reißen."

„Sollten wir dann nicht abbrechen?"

„Herrin, wir hätten gar nicht erst anfangen sollen."

Varya verzog leicht das Gesicht. Diese Antwort war in keiner Weise hilfreich. Sie sah zu den drei Elben, die wie Statuen diese Aktion verfolgten. Tupan wischte sich mittlerweile dauernd mit einem auch nicht mehr sehr sauberen Tuch den Angstschweiß von der Stirn. Thranduil würde ihn wahrscheinlich erwürgen, wenn seiner Barke etwas zustieß. Ihr König hing einfach zu sehr an leblosen Dingen, aber daran würde sie nichts ändern, besonders nicht in den nächsten fünf Minuten. Er hatte schon einmal sein Leben für dieses Schiff riskiert und würde es wieder tun.

Varya erinnerte sich, wie sie hilflos am Ufer gestanden hatte, während er dort auf dem Wasser beinahe gestorben wäre. Noch einmal hatte sie keine Lust auf dieses Entsetzen. Außerdem würde sich Glorfindel natürlich wieder bemüßigt fühlen, nicht hinter Thranduil zurückzustehen und ihn hatte es vor zwei Tagen nun wirklich übel erwischt. Nein, noch mal würde sie auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass die beiden sich in Gefahr begaben wegen eines Bootes, selbst wenn es ein so schönes wie diese Barke war.

Sie hätten ohnehin ihre eigenen Seile nehmen sollen, aber Tupan hatte die dünnen, silberglänzenden Erzeugnisse elbischer Handwerkskunst sehr zweifelnd begutachtet und dann behauptet, sie würden sich nicht mit den Halterungen und Flaschenzügen der Menschen vereinbaren lassen. Wenn man nun die Schwäche der menschlichen Taue erlebte, hätte es mit elbischen Seilen auch nicht schlimmer kommen können. Varya seufzte. 

„Haltet das Seil straff!" befahl sie den Arbeitern. „So straff und ruhig wie möglich."

Bevor sie ihr eine Frage stellen konnten, war sie auf das Geländer des Anlegers gestiegen und setzte ihre Füße auf das breite Tau. Es vibrierte und wankte ein wenig, aber im Gegensatz zu den Elbenseilen, auf denen sie gewöhnlich herumturnte, war es so breit wie ein Gehweg. Sie war schon ein ganzes Stück vom Steg entfernt, als sie hinter sich den Tumult hörte. Thranduil natürlich, der ihre sofortige Umkehr verlangte und das ganze mit den übelsten Drohungen für den Fall der Nichtbefolgung dieses Befehls begleitete. Glorfindel unterstützte ihn sogar noch dabei. Und schließlich Elrond, der den beiden mit beeindruckender Valarstimme befahl, sich vom Tau fernzuhalten.

Varya war ganz froh, dass sie sich nicht umdrehen konnte. Thranduil jetzt ins Gesicht zu sehen, hätte sie wahrscheinlich zu Stein erstarren lassen. Er konnte wirklich, wirklich wütend werden. Zu wütend fast für einen Elb und beängstigend unbeherrscht. Mit ein bisschen Glück war seine Wut leicht abgeklungen, wenn die Barke im unteren Celduin ankam.

Das Tau mochte zwar breiter als ein Elbenseil sein, aber es war hier nicht an einem Baum festgemacht, sondern an einem äußerst unruhigen Schiff, das bereits zwei Meter über der Wasseroberfläche schwebte. Der Kran setzte sich nun sehr langsam in Bewegung auf die Bruchkante des Wasserfalls zu. Varya war zum Glück nur noch wenige Schritte von der Barke entfernt, als der Kran etwas ruckelte und sie mit den Armen um ihr Gleichgewicht kämpfend die letzten Meter mit einem mehr als uneleganten Sprung überwand. 

An Bord angekommen vermied sie eigensinnig den Blickkontakt zum Steg und griff sich stattdessen eines der Elbenseile. Sie lief zum Bug, wo das Seil der Menschen zusehends ausfaserte. Varya befestigte das Elbenseil an der Ruderscharte und warf es dann über den Kranausleger. Das Seil reagierte, wie es von einem seiner Art auch zu erwarten war. Es glitt über den Kran und kam an der anderen Seite wieder herunter, bis es tief genug war, um ebenfalls mit der Barke verbunden zu werden.

In dem Moment, indem es sich schließlich straffte, riss das andere Seil mit einem lauten Knall und Varya erhielt einen Schlag ins Gesicht, der sie auf die andere Seite des Bugs schleuderte. Verwundert rappelte sie sich wieder auf und griff zu ihrer linken Wange. Sie blutete.

„Wunderbar", murmelte sie ärgerlich. „Ich brauche Thranduil gar nicht, um meine Strafe zu bekommen."

Endlich riskierte sie einen Blick zurück zum Steg. Nachkommen konnte ihr mittlerweile keiner mehr, denn das Tau war gelöst worden, da die Barke nun über die Bruchkante schwenkte. Zurück konnte sie auch nicht mehr und das war vielleicht ganz gut so. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, Thranduil jemals so wütend erlebt zu haben, allerdings kannte sie ihn auch noch nicht sehr lange. Selbst auf diese Distanz war glühender Zorn in seinen indigofarbenen Augen zu erkennen. Sie bezweifelte langsam, dass er sich beruhigen würde, bis die Barke unten angekommen war.

Zu ändern war es jedenfalls nicht. Sie wandte sich dem Wasserfall zu und es stockte ihr fast der Atem. Die Barke schien genau in den Regenbogen hineingetragen zu werden, der sich dort erstreckte. Fasziniert kletterte sie neben das geflügelte Pferd, um besser sehen zu können. Es war verrückt, es war unmöglich und trotzdem streckte sie weit den Arm aus, um die Finger in die Farben des Regenbogens zu tauchen. Nicht nur der Regenbogen, der ganze Weg über den Wasserfall, durch seine feinen Nebel hindurch war märchenhaft. Sie genoss es, bis die Barke wieder mit dem Wasser des Celduin in Berührung kam.

Varya wartete ungeduldig, dass sie endlich anlegten und suchte dabei aufmerksam den steilen Treppenweg hinter dem Hebewerk nach der vertrauten und im Moment sehr unwillkommenen Gestalt Thranduils ab. Zu ihrem Glück war es Elrond, der als erster unten anlangte. Wohl weniger Glück als Strategie, wie seine Worte bewiesen.

„Das war eine große Dummheit", erklärte er verärgert und drehte mit einer Hand ihren Kopf, um sich den Kratzer auf ihrer Wange anzusehen. „Auch wenn ich Euch um die Begegnung mit dem Regenbogen etwas beneide. Jetzt verschwindet lieber rasch und versorgt die Wunde. Ich empfehle Euch, einige Stunden von Thranduil und auch von Glorfindel fernzubleiben, selbst wenn dieser Euren König auf mein Geheiß hin noch aufhält. Euch droht sehr viel Schlimmeres als dieser Kratzer, wenn er Euch in die Hände bekommt."

Varya nickte nur und stob über den Uferweg davon. Sie hatte eine genaue Vorstellung, wo sie sich verstecken konnte und erreichte bald darauf Heppelmans Kontor. Kaum tauchte sie in die exotische Dämmerung des Gebäudes ein, entspannte sie sich. Heppelman würde im hinteren Lager sein, da hielt sich der fröhliche, alte Mann, der so viel von den Heilmitteln wusste, am liebsten auf. 

Noch während sie das Geräusch einer Bewegung hinter sich hörte, versank ihre Welt in tiefster Dunkelheit.

.

-

.

„Nicht unseren kleinen Bruder!" brüllten Elladan und Elrohir gleichzeitig und stürmten mit gezogenen Waffen auf den Ambara zu, der Estel gerade zu einer formlosen Masse zerquetschen wollte.

Im Lauf fing Elrohir mit der linken Hand den Rhûnar-Stab auf, den Elladan ihm zuwarf. Er konnte besser damit umgehen als sein Zwilling, auch wenn Elladan das unter normalen Umständen so gut wie nie zugab. Dies hier waren jedoch keine normalen Umstände und Estel hatte bestenfalls noch zwei Minuten Zeit, bevor er erstickt war. Vorausgesetzt, dieser Riesenbär riss ihm nicht vorher den Kopf ab.

Elladan rannte an dem Ambara vorbei und stürzte sich mit dem Schwert auf sein rechtes Hinterbein. Mit beiden Händen holte er aus und trieb die Klinge in die Sehnen. Das Tier brüllte seinen zornigen Schmerz heraus und taumelte etwas zur Seite. Seine Hinterbeine konnten den Ambara nicht länger halten und er sank wieder auf alle Viere. Alle drei, korrigierte sich Elrohir, denn mit einer Vorderpranke hielt er nach wie vor Estel an sich gedrückt. Das verletzte Hinterbein zuckte unkontrolliert und traf Elladan in den Magen. Er gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und fiel verkrümmt auf die Seite.

Elrohir fummelte inzwischen fieberhaft an Galens Stab herum, um die Endhülsen wieder zu öffnen, die sich sofort um die scharfe Speerspitze wieder geschlossen hatten, nachdem Galen den Stab losgelassen hatte. Gleichzeitig rannte er gegen die linke Seite des Ambara an und stieß sein Schwert hinein. Dickes Fell, eine harte Haut und eine breite Fettschicht, so einfach war es nicht, einen Ambara zu töten. Außerdem traf sein Schwert auch noch genau auf eine breite Rippe und die Klinge stoppte abrupt. Ein scharfer kurzer Schmerz erfüllte Elrohirs Handgelenk und nahm ihm fast die Kraft, das Schwert weiter zu halten. 

Sie würden einfach zu lange brauchen, wenn sie immer nur in dieser Nadelstichtaktik auf den Bären losgingen. Selbst so verletzt, eigentlich gerade so verletzt, war dieses Tier unglaublich gefährlich und unberechenbar. Noch leicht vorgebeugt versuchte Elladan gerade, auf die andere Seite des Bären zu kommen, um auch dort die Sehne zu durchtrennen. Elrohir befürchtete allerdings eher, dass das Tier dann nach vorne fallen und Estel endgültig zerquetschen würde. 

„Nicht!" schrie er.

Elladan sah ihn an, Legolas, der gerade wieder bei ihnen auftauchte, sah ihn an und sogar der Ambara wandte den Kopf und sah ihn auch an. Letzteres beunruhigte Elrohir am allermeisten.

„Wir müssen ihn umkippen", rief er hastig.

„Umkippen?" echote sein Zwilling. „Erus Licht, dies ist ein riesiger Bär und keine Bodenvase. Wie stellst du dir das vor?"

Der Ambara runzelte fragend die Brauen, abschätzend glitt sein Blick über Elrohir. Er schien Maß zu nehmen für sein Mittagessen. Außerdem zuckten Estels Füße schon recht bedenklich. Elrohir entschloss sich, der Sache ein Ende zu bereiten. Er gab es auf, den Mechanismus des Kampfstabes zu entschlüsseln, glitt dicht vor dem Kopf des Ambara vorbei auf die rechte Seite, bis er in Höhe des Vorderbeins angekommen war und holte dann mit dem massiven Metallstab mit aller Kraft aus.

Es krachte, als würde ein dicker Ast zerbrechen. Dem Ambara wurde das Vorderbein regelrecht unter dem Körper weggeschlagen und er landete mit zerschmetterten Knochen auf der Seite. Elladan und Legolas stürmten vor, die Waffen vorgestreckt. Elladan trieb sein Schwert von unten in den Brustkorb des Bären, Legolas versenkte beide Langdolche im Hals. Er stieß sie so fest hinein, dass sie aus dem Hinterkopf wieder herauskamen und Elrohir etwas Warmes, Weiches gegen seine Brust bekam. Der Bär zuckte noch einmal kurz. Es reichte, dass von Estel ein undeutlicher Schmerzenslaut kam. Legolas stürzte sich sofort zwischen die Vorderbeine und zerrte einen blau angelaufenen Estel hervor.

„Warum hat das so lange gedauert?" keuchte ihr sterblicher Bruder, verdrehte die Augen und fiel in Ohnmacht.

„Halb so schlimm", stellte Legolas nach einer kurzen Untersuchung fest. „Er hat sich wohl nichts gebrochen."

„Eru sei Dank." Erschöpft stützte sich Elrohir auf den Kampfstab. Im nächsten Moment ließ er ihn erschrocken fallen. Die Klingen waren zu beiden Seiten mit einem scharfen Geräusch aufgeglitten.

„Und ich komme also nicht so gut wie du damit zurecht?" erkundigte sich Elladan sarkastisch. „Elrohir, du hast übrigens Ambara-Hirn auf deiner Brust."

„Nicht ein Wort mehr", warnte ihn Elrohir und nahm ein Handtuch vom Boden auf, um sich die weißlich-rote Masse abzuwischen. Den Blick hielt er angestrengt und langsam doch etwas besorgter auf die leblose Gestalt ihres menschlichen Bruders gerichtet. „Ich glaube, er braucht einen Heiler."

Wie auf Stichwort fuhren sie alle herum und blickten zur Quelle. Galen erhob sich etwas mühsam aus dem rotgefärbten Wasser. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf das Felsentor gerichtet, durch das endlich Hauptmann Caeril und Cimerion mit einem guten Dutzend Krieger strömten.

„Ihr kommt gerade rechtzeitig", konnte sich Elladan nicht beherrschen. „Die Kadaver sind noch warm. Möchte jemand vielleicht sein Schwert hineinstechen? Es ist jetzt ungefährlich."

Cimerion wirkte mehr als unbehaglich, während Caeril seine Blicke über die ganze Szenerie schweifen ließ, an seinem Prinzen hängen blieb und seine Augenbrauen dann leicht nach oben wanderten.

„Ihr habt Euer Handtuch verloren, Hoheit", stellte er sehr ruhig fest. „Mich persönlich stört es nicht, aber Lady Indaris und Leiloss sind uns auf den Fersen. Ich denke, die Schätze Düsterwalds sollten vor den Damen nicht so offen gezeigt werden."

tbc

--

**Eowyn**: Allen geht es gut, ehm, irgendwie schon. Andererseits ist das eine Geschäftsreise und kein Erholungsurlaub. Ich hab nie gesagt, dass es nett und friedlich ist.

**feanen**: Dachte ich mir, dass dir die Quelle gefällt. 

**Ithiliell**: Sie ziehen ein Boot aus dem Strudel und ein bisschen schwieriger als einen Hering vom Teller sollte es schon sein. Das sind Elben, Ithi, die müssen was ab können. Technik ist nicht so ganz meine Sache. Und auf den Selbstversuch mit dem Paddelboot hab ich verzichtet –ggg-. Im Zoo wollten sie mich nicht an das Bärengehege lassen. Aber Elrond ist schon einer, gelle? 

**Shelley**: Äh, tja, um mal wieder das AU-Schild hochzuhalten, räusper. Da er ja so nett blond wie die gute Galadriel ist, aber mit Sicherheit mehr Humor hat, habe ich ihm einen großen Schuß Vanya verpasst. Das Noldo-Erbe kann er ruhig verleugnen. Wer will schon damit hausieren gehen? Frag mich nicht, wer ihn als erster zum Vanya gemacht hat, als ich dazukam, war er es schon –gacker-. 

Der König drückt so lange gegen den Fels bis er bricht. Der Elb ist ein knallharter Bursche. –seufz-

Formulieren wir mal so: sie beabsichtigen zumindest, nach Rhûnar zu reisen. Was draus wird...

**Amélie**: Círdan wäre bestimmt stolz auf sie. Ein Freilufttheater, da würde ich sofort ein Abo bestellen. Nasse Helden, die Uraufführung war doch schon nicht übel. Gut, es gab keine Toten, niemand hat einen Arm oder ein Bein verloren, aber dafür war es auch die Nachmittagsaufführung. 

Und die Inszenierung der Provinzbühne Rhûna: Nackte Helden mit Handtuch und Bär hatte wenigstens Tiere. Tiere sind immer so niedlich. -die meisten jedenfalls-

Elrond, da hat man doch gerne eine Depression und lässt sich wieder auf die Füße helfen. Zumindest hab ich mir verkniffen, dass sie schluchzend an seine Brust sinkt. Thranduil und jemand anders wären da wohl ziemlich sauer geworden. Nix Rumschmusen auf dem Flur!


	10. Das kann nicht sein!

**Diclaimer**: Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Mir nix, wie immer.

**A/N:** Amélie war wieder Fehler-Findel. Danke. Außerdem habe ich meine heißgeliebten Sternchen vorsichtshalber durch Punkte ersetzt, nachdem sie mir beim letzten Kapitel einfach von ff.net geklaut wurden und das ganze so übersichtlich wie das Kursbuch der DB aussah. –grrr-

**.**

**Kapitel 10: Das kann nicht sein!**

.

Der ranzige Geschmack auf seiner Zunge ging einfach nicht weg. Aragorn wusste langsam nicht mehr, wie viel er noch trinken sollte, damit er nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, noch immer in das stinkende Fell des Ambara gedrückt zu sein und nach Luft zu schnappen.

Dieser Geschmack war wirklich widerlich. Eigentlich störte ihn das noch mehr als die Tatsache, dass wirklich sein gesamter Körper eine einzige Ansammlung schmerzender Muskeln war. Luftholen war auch nicht das reinste Vergnügen. Aragorn versuchte, es sich etwas auf der Liege bequemer zu machen, auf der er vor wenigen Minuten erst erwacht war.

Galens Gesicht tauchte über ihm auf. „Geht es langsam wieder?"

Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte Aragorn gelacht. Das fragte ihn ausgerechnet der Rhûna, bei dem jede unvorsichtige Bewegung zu neuen Blutspuren auf dem Rücken führte.

„Galen", ließ sich Legolas warnend vernehmen. „Setz dich endlich hin. Du brauchst selber einen Heiler."

„Gleich", murmelte der Rhûna und stakste sehr langsam zu einem der offenen Regale, die den Hintergrund dieses seltsamen Raumes füllten.

Aragorn fand diesen Ort sehr fremd und geheimnisvoll. Es war nicht mit Elronds Wirkungsort in Bruchtal zu vergleichen. ‚Lebensquelle' hatte Galen ihn genannt und damit war offenbar der gesamte Teil der Quellstadt gemeint, in den die Kranken gebracht wurden und die Heiler ihre Unterkünfte und Behandlungsräume hatten. Dieser spezielle Raum hier schien Galens ganz persönliche Unterkunft zu sein. Eine eigentümliche Mischung aus Labor, Apotheke, Studierzimmer und Wohnraum. Es spielte zusammen so wie es wohl auch in Galens Leben ineinander verwoben war.

Ein Ort ohne Fenster, aber mit unzähligen sehr kunstvoll geschmiedeten Öllampen, die an Ketten von der Decke hingen. Nicht alle waren jetzt entzündet, ein Teil des Raumes lag im Schatten. Die Liege, auf der Aragorn sich befand, gehörte allerdings nicht dazu. Aus den bunten Kissen und der wertvoll bestickten Decke, die man über ihn gebreitet hatte, schloss Aragorn, dass dies wohl Galens Bett war. Eine recht harte Lagerstatt, auf der er sich auch ohne die Schmerzen nicht wirklich wohl gefühlt hätte. Im Moment war er allerdings ganz froh, dass man sich um ihn gekümmert hatte.

Es wäre ihm wirklich unangenehm gewesen, so leicht bekleidet den Blicken der Elben ausgesetzt zu sein, die den Raum füllten. Alle anderen waren mittlerweile wieder vollständig bekleidet, von Galen einmal abgesehen. Seine Brüder und Legolas hätte er ja noch ertragen, aber Lady Indaris war da, die ihren kummervollen Blick ständig zwischen den Gästen hin und herschweifen ließ. Auch Caeril stand neben der offenen Tür und unterhielt sich leise mit Cimerion.

Galen versuchte, eine Karaffe von einem der oberen Regalen zu ziehen, hielt aber auf halber Strecke mit einem leisen Schnauben an. Alle Schnitte auf seinem Rücken klafften sofort ein weiteres Stück auf.

„Jetzt reicht es!" knurrte Elladan. „Galen, setz dich sofort hin. Sofort!"

„Aber Estel-„

„Sofort!" Elladans Stimme nahm noch etwas an Lautstärke zu.

„Folgt Lord Elladans Anweisung", befahl Indaris, wenn auch sehr viel sanfter als der Zwilling. „Hilfe ist bereits unterwegs. Ruht Euch aus, Meister Galen. Ich bin sicher, es wird sich um alles gesorgt werden."

Widerwillig sackte Galen auf einen Schemel. Er beobachtete argwöhnisch, wie Elrohir stumm die Flasche aus dem Regal nahm, kurz ihre Aufschrift betrachtete und etwas davon in einen einfachen Holzbecher füllte.

„Findet das deine Zustimmung?" erkundigte sich Elronds Sohn dann mit leisem Spott. „Weißt du, man lebt nicht ein ganzes Zeitalter im Haus meines Vaters und bekommt rein gar nichts von der Heilkunst mit."

„Meister Galen hatte sicherlich nicht diese Gedanken", ließ sich Indaris vernehmen. „Wie ich also sehe, gibt es für uns hier nichts mehr zu tun. Wir werden nun herausfinden, warum es die Ambara bis auf den Felshang geschafft haben und entsprechend reagieren."

Cimerion krümmte sich leicht zusammen. Indaris besaß augenscheinlich die gleiche Gabe wie Elrond - was zwischen den Worten stand, war viel beängstigender.

„Ich werde Euch begleiten, wenn Ihr es erlaubt, Hohe Frau", sagte Caeril sehr höflich, aber doch mit einem Eishauch in der Stimme. „Es interessiert mich ebenfalls."

„Ein verständliches Verlangen." Gefolgt von den beiden Kriegern verschwand sie durch die Tür.

„Ah, Meister Gilnín, man bedarf Eurer bereits", war dann etwas weiter den Gang hinunter ihre Stimme zu vernehmen. „Ja, geht nur, geht."

„Oh, Eru!" stöhnte Galen unterdrückt auf. „Ich habe es befürchtet. Kümmert euch um Estel. Mit Gilnín werde ich schon fertig."

„Wer ist Gilnín?" fragte Legolas verwundert.

„Im Moment außer mir der einzige Heiler in der Quellstadt. Alle anderen sind in den äußeren Siedlungen." Galen rollte leicht mit den Augen. „Glaubt mir, es hat seine Gründe, warum man ihn lieber hier behält."

Zu mehr kam er nicht, denn ein Elb schaute etwas zögerlich zur Tür herein. „Meister Galen?"

Bis auf Galen starrten ihn alle verblüfft an. Auf den ersten Blick hatte der Neuankömmling geradezu unheimliche Ähnlichkeit mit Erestor aus Imladris. Auf den ersten Blick...auf den zweiten und dritten verwehte sie wie Rauch im Wind. Selbst Aragorn richtete sich ungeachtet seiner protestierenden Muskeln auf, um nun genauer mitzubekommen, was passieren würde.

„Gilnín", seufzte Galen. „Wer hätte wohl gedacht, dass Ihr einmal mir zur Hilfe eilen müsst."

„Wer hätte das wohl gedacht", wiederholte der Elb. Bei Erestor wäre der Sarkasmus aus jeder Silbe getropft, bei Gilnín klang es nach seinem eigenen Todesurteil. „Ist es wirklich so schlimm?"

Galen wollte abwehren, aber Elladan brachte ihn mit einer Geste zum Schweigen. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und fixierte den schwarzhaarigen Heiler mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ambara-Krallen haben seinen Rücken zerfetzt. Ich denke schon, dass er jetzt etwas Hilfe braucht. Meint Ihr nicht auch, Meister Gilnín?"

Der andere fiel beinahe in sich zusammen. Nein, eindeutig nicht Erestor. Aragorn überlegte einen Moment. Nun, vielleicht wenn man ignorierte, dass Erestor einen irgendwie angeborenen Sarkasmus besaß, über völlige Selbstbeherrschung verfügte und jedem Gegenüber mit einem seltsamen Feuer in seinen kohlschwarzen Augen den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn treiben konnte, könnte Gilnín noch als Elronds erster Berater durchgehen. Natürlich müsste man noch dafür sorgen, dass die statuenhafte Bewegungslosigkeit, zu der Erestor fähig war, mit einem nervösen Zittern ersetzt wurde. Allerdings wäre er dann wohl kaum noch jemand, den Elrond zum Seneschall Bruchtals gemacht hätte. Aragorn gab es auf, die beiden miteinander vergleichen. Es würde nie gelingen, über die rein äußerliche Ähnlichkeit hinauszukommen.

„Oh, Ihr blutet", stellte Gilnín das so Offensichtliche mit belegter Stimme fest.

„Meister Gilnín hat gewisse...gewisse Schwierigkeiten mit der Farbe Rot", erläuterte Galen, dessen sonst schon recht blasse Gesichtsfarbe langsam eher durchscheinend wurde. Nicht mehr viel fehlte und er würde wie eine Statue aus Milchglas wirken.

Elladan starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Er kann kein Blut sehen?"

„So kann man es wohl auch ausdrücken."

Legolas drehte sich mit einem keuchenden Laut zur Wand und untersuchte höchst interessiert die Aufhängung einer der Öllampen. Elladan hingegen fehlte überraschend jeder Sinn für Humor. „Was macht Ihr dann hier, Gilnín?"

Erestors schwaches Ebenbild nestelte nervös mit den Verschlüssen seiner unordentlichen Robe. „Sonst ist keiner da."

„Elladan", meldete sich Galen leise. „Gilnín kennt jeden einzelnen Heiltrank aus dem Gedächtnis und er ist sehr gut mit Brüchen."

„Vorausgesetzt, es sind keine offenen", vermutete Elladan bissig. „Und was gedenkt Ihr nun zu unternehmen, _Meister_ Gilnín? Ich will Euch wahrlich nicht drängen, aber so langsam geht Galen das Blut aus. Es wäre an der Zeit, die Schnitte zu schließen."

Der Rhûna trat mit einem abgrundtiefen Seufzer näher an Galen heran. Sehr zögernd streckte er die rechte Hand aus, um den zerfetzten Rücken des anderen Heilers genauer zu untersuchen. Er war noch ein ganzes Stück entfernt, da wurde er blasser als Galen selbst. Seine Hand zitterte nicht nur, sie vibrierte regelrecht. „Ich werde jetzt..." Gilnín schluckte heftig. „Ich denke, ich werde nun..."

„In Ohnmacht fallen", ergänzte Elrohir scharf und drückte dem Rhûna den für Aragorn bestimmten Becher in die Hand. „Hier, gebt das meinem kleinen Bruder da drüben. Um Galen kümmern wir uns selbst. Ich fasse es einfach nicht."

Elladan schob die Ärmel seiner Tunika hoch. „Galen, wo hast du diese grauenhafte Mordorpaste?"

„Rache...", zischte der Angesprochene. „...ist ein sehr verdammenswertes Gefühl!"

„Aber es entspannt", grinste Elladan und nahm bereits eines der aufgestapelten Leinentücher von Galens Arbeitstisch, um endlich das ganze Blut von Galens Rücken zu wischen. „Außerdem solltest du froh sein, dass ich sie benutzen will. Ich könnte auch um Nadel und Faden bitten."

„Du wirst keine Muster in mich sticken", war die erboste Antwort. Die Rhûna waren wirklich eigen, was diese Art der Wundheilung anging. Das fiel Aragorn nicht zum ersten Mal auf. Eigen oder eitel, man konnte es so oder so nennen. Und das ausgerechnet bei Galen, der auf dem rechten Oberarm und dem Rücken silberne Tätowierungen von Schutzrunen trug...

„Dann sag schon, wo die Paste ist." Elladan winkte seinen Zwilling heran. „Du wirst feststellen, dass du in den besten Händen bist. Wir kleben auch ordentlich und genau. Man wird später gar nicht mehr sehen, dass dein Runenkreis – nach dem die Elbinnen wahrscheinlich verrückt sind – mal in zwei Hälften geteilt war."

Aragorn konnte sich nicht recht entscheiden, ob er sich abwenden oder fasziniert zusehen sollte, was seine Brüder nun veranstalten würden. Er griff abwesend zu, als Gilnín ihm den Becher hinhielt und dann neben ihm auf die Bettkante sank. Genauso abwesend trank er, um sofort mit einem Prusten den Inhalt wieder auszuspucken. „Was ist das?"

Gilnín wischte sich kummervoll einige Spritzer von der schmuddeligen Robe. Sie fielen darauf eigentlich nicht weiter auf. Seufzend nahm er Aragorn den Becher wieder ab. „Ectol-Trank, unverdünnt. Er sollte die Schmerzen nehmen. Ich werde Euch neuen holen."

Im gleichen Moment schrie Galen gequält auf, weil seine eigene Medizin nun großflächig und vor allen Dingen sehr großzügig von Elladan auf seinem Rücken verteilt wurde. Gilnín zuckte zusammen, der Becher flog durch den Raum und traf Legolas im Gesicht. Der eher verärgerte als schmerzliche Schrei des Waldelben mischte sich mit dem Galens, der nun von Verwünschungen der Blutlinie Earendils durchsetzt war. Legolas fasste sich an die Lippe, wo ihn der Becher getroffen hatte und betrachtete ungläubig das Blut auf seinen Fingern.

Aragorn lachte erstickt. Es schmerzte enorm, aber gegen den Lachreiz kam er nicht an. Erst als Gilnín gegen ihn sank, fasste er sich wieder und fing den kreideweißen, ohnmächtigen Elb auf, um ihm seinen Platz auf Galens Bett zu überlassen.

„Macht was ihr wollt", erklärte er, wickelte sich in Galens Bettdecke und stakste zur Tür. „Ich gehe jetzt in meine Unterkunft. Da ist es ruhiger."

.

...

.

Es war doch ganz erstaunlich, zu welchen Bewegungen ein menschlicher Körper trotz seiner Zerbrechlichkeit fähig war. Diese Tänzerinnen, die sich zu einer angenehm harmonischen Musik in der Mitte des Saales bewegten, glichen eher biegsamen Blumenstängeln als Geschöpfen aus Fleisch und Knochen. Sie waren auch genauso reizend wie Blumen. Bunte, zarte und exotische Blumen. Glorfindel hatte schon bei dem ersten Tanz beschlossen, ein Bouquet davon zu pflücken.

Genussvoll glitt sein Blick über jedes einzelne Detail der eher sparsamen Kostüme. Im Grunde bestand die gesamte Kleidung dieser äußerst begabten Künstlerinnen aus einer Anzahl pastellfarbener Schleier, die an strategisch wichtigen Stellen noch die milchweiße Haut bedeckten und an anderen nur wie ein Windhauch die Luft mit Farben füllten.

Es war einfach nur eine Frage der Selbstbeherrschung, mit völliger Ruhe diese Darbietung zu beobachten. Glorfindel besaß genug davon, äußerlich war ihm nicht das geringste anzumerken. Ganz im Gegensatz zu den anderen Gästen. Es hätte ihn kaum gewundert, wenn der eine oder andere gleich sabbernd von seiner Liege gerutscht wäre.

Ferlong verstand es überraschend gut, einen eher formellen Abend in ein sehr ungezwungenes Beisammensein münden zu lassen. Niedrige, sehr bequeme Polsterbänke waren in Gruppen zusammen gestellt und scheinbar wahllos rund um die freie Tanzfläche in der Mitte des Raumes gruppiert.

Glorfindel hatte es sich mehr oder weniger gemütlich gemacht auf einer Liege am Rande der Tanzfläche, damit ihm auch niemand den freien Ausblick verstellte. Thranduil hielt es ganz genauso, nur Elrond saß mal wieder da, als würden dort nicht die verführerischsten weiblichen Wesen östlich des Düsterwalds tanzen, sondern eine Horde nackter Orks einen Kriegstanz aufführen. Dieser Elb war irgendwie nicht in der Lage, sich einfach nur zu entspannen. Ein beklagenswerter Mangel, den er zum Glück nicht an seine Kinder weiter vererbt hatte. Die drei kamen eindeutig nach ihrer Mutter, die wiederum eher nach ihrem eigenen Vater Celeborn geschlagen war. Galadriel stellte nämlich auch nicht gerade den Inbegriff der heiteren Lebenskunst dar.

Eine der Tänzerinnen drehte sich an Glorfindel vorbei und ein hellgelber Schleier segelte in seinen Schoß. Er nahm das zarte Gewebe, obwohl er viel lieber dessen Besitzerin an der gleichen Stelle aufgefunden hätte, und ließ es langsam durch seine Hände gleiten. Seine Augen folgten der Tänzerin, die sich gerade bemerkenswert weit mit ausgestreckten Armen nach hinten reckte. Ihre lockigen, glänzenden Haare berührten fast den Boden. Er fragte sich, wie man diese Farbe nannte.

„Kastanie", sagte Thranduil über den Rand seines Weinpokals hinweg. „Sieh mich nicht so an, ich bin kein Noldo. Sie verschlingt dich fast mit den Augen und du bist auch nicht besser. Also, die Farbe heißt Kastanie."

„Eher dunkles Feuer", murmelte Glorfindel genießerisch. „Was hoffentlich auf das Temperament der Dame schließen lässt."

„Jedenfalls ist sie sehr gelenkig", kommentierte Thranduil interessiert die Bewegungen auf der Tanzfläche. „Elrond, ist das überhaupt möglich, so weit die Wirbelsäule zu biegen?"

„Es scheint zumindest so", sagte Elrond ruhig. „Wahrscheinlich braucht man sehr viel Übung. Ich denke aber nicht, dass es auf Dauer gesund ist."

Glorfindel rollte leicht die Augen. Über Spätschäden konnte man sich immer noch Gedanken machen. „Warum haben wir solche Tanzdarbietungen eigentlich nicht in Bruchtal?"

„Ich führe ein gastliches Haus und keinen Orgientempel", erklärte Elrond so eisig, dass die Raumtemperatur darunter zu leiden schien. „Auch wenn Erestor und du ständig entsprechende Änderungspläne haben, bleibt es dabei."

„Man sollte seinen Horizont erweitern, alter Freund."

„Mein Horizont ist weit genug, _alter Freund,_ und den meiner Söhne hast du auch schon genug erweitert."

„Estel ist völlig harmlos."

„Estel lebt noch nicht lange genug, um von dir infiltriert worden zu sein."

„Ah, du hast recht. Irgendwie habe ich diesen Bereich seiner Ausbildung bislang vernachlässigt."

„Arwen bringt dich um, wenn du nun damit anfängst."

„Sie wird mir dankbar sein."

In Elronds Augen braute sich eine Gewitterfront zusammen. „Es reicht, dass sich deine eigenen Moralvorstellungen auf einer Talsohle befinden, wenn sie überhaupt jemals höher anzusiedeln waren. Belasse es dabei."

„Nur Ruhe", mischte sich Thranduil belustigt ein. „Wenn es dir zu langweilig wird, Glorfindel, machst du einen Besuch in Düsterwald und ich lade diese Tänzerinnen für einen Auftritt ein."

Der Vanya grinste boshaft. „Träum noch ein bisschen weiter, Waldelb. Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass diese Darbietung dort der Moral einer Ithildrim gefallen würde? Dein Glück, dass sie sich noch immer irgendwo verkrochen hat, damit du ihr nicht die Prügel ihres Lebens verpasst wegen dieser Geschichte am Hebewerk."

„Sie verkriecht sich schon recht lange", murmelte Elrond nachdenklich.

„Nicht lange genug", knurrte Thranduil. „Diese akrobatische Einlage am Wasserfall wird sie nie mehr vergessen, wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin."

„Sie hat Eure Barke gerettet", erinnerte ihn Elrond mit hochgezogenen Brauen. „Das Seil wäre gerissen, die Barke auf das Gitter gefallen und dann wahrscheinlich diese ganze, recht eigentümlich anmutende Konstruktion ins Wasser oder gar noch die Fälle hinunter gestürzt."

„Aber sicher", lächelte Thranduil und glich einem zähnefletschenden Wolf. „_Wahrscheinlich_ wäre das Seil aber eher gerissen, wenn sie direkt über dem Wasserfall angekommen wäre. _Wahrscheinlich_ hätte sie sich genug Knochen gebrochen, um noch viel biegsamer als diese Tänzerin zu sein. Wenn wir überhaupt irgendwann ihre Leiche dort gefunden hätten. Es ging nur um ein Schiff."

„Dein Schiff", meinte Glorfindel.

„Ich kann mir ein neues bauen lassen."

Der Vanya verschluckte sich fast an seinem Wein. „Wie war das eben? Ich habe mir vier Rippen gebrochen und bin fast selbst draufgegangen. Du im übrigen auch. Und jetzt ist es NUR ein Schiff?"

„Das hängt eben von der Besatzung ab", stellte Elrond süffisant fest. „Außerdem hat Thranduil in gewisser Weise Recht. Du bist schließlich alt und erfahren genug, um genau zu wissen, welche Risiken du eingehst." Der Elbenlord runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Allerdings heißt es auch, dass die alten Toren die schlimmsten sein sollen. Und da du, unter uns gesagt, hier der Älteste bist..."

Glorfindel schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Mit Unterbrechungen, wohlgemerkt. Die Zeit in Mandos' Hallen willst du doch wohl nicht mitzählen? Das war mit Abstand die ruhigste Phase meines... Lebens."

„Jedenfalls hast du sehr viel mehr Erfahrung als Varya", wischte Elrond den Einwand vom Tisch. „Wenn du und dieser schiffsbesessene Narr von einem Tawarwaith-„

„Ihr habt eindeutig zu viel getrunken", warf Thranduil beleidigt ein.

„-Tawarwaith eben meinen, sie müssten sich in tödliche Gefahr begeben, ist das zu akzeptieren, wenn auch nicht zu verstehen."

Glorfindel sah Elrond zwar noch an, hörte ihm aber nicht mehr zu. Eigentlich sah er ihn auch nicht wirklich an, sondern an ihm vorbei wieder zur Tanzfläche. Seine wunderschöne und kurvige Tänzerin stolperte gerade sehr ungraziös zur Seite und aus den wehenden Schleiern tauchte die grimmige Gestalt von Forlos auf, der so in Eile war, dass er kurzerhand quer über die Tanzfläche marschierte.

_‚Damit hat sich die Nacht in den Armen von Kastanie erledigt' _erkannte Glorfindel und diesmal schöpfte er wirklich aus Jahrtausenden der Erfahrung. Seufzend erhob er sich. Elrond und Thranduil unterbrachen ihre Debatte über Narren und Tawarwaith.

„Jetzt hat jemand auf der Barke Feuer gelegt", vermutete Thranduil düster.

Forlos beschränkte seine Ehrbezeugungen auf ein knappes Kopfnicken. In seinen hellen Augen leuchtete so heftige Sorge, dass Glorfindel langsam ahnte, nichts über dieses unselige Schiff zu hören.

„Hoheit, wir fanden dies hier." Mit diesen Worten hielt Forlos einen sehr vertrauten Stirnreif aus Mithril vor.

Die Spannung breitete sich so schlagartig unter den drei Elbenfürsten aus, dass sie auch dem Rest der Gäste nicht verborgen blieb. Mit einer schrillen Dissonanz verstummte die Musik.

„Wo?" Thranduils Stimme trug durch den gesamten Saal, obwohl er nicht wirklich laut gesprochen hatte.

„Heppelman", berichtete Forlos. „Wie Ihr vermutet habt, hat sie sich wohl dorthin zurückgezogen. Man sah sie zumindest heute am Mittag das Kontor betreten. Seitdem ist die Heilerin verschwunden. Wir fanden den Stirnreif halb unter einem Regal auf dem Boden. Der Händler ist übrigens ratlos. Er war fast den gesamten Tag nicht da und hat sie nicht getroffen."

Elrond wollte eine Bemerkung machen, aber Thranduil schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Nein, spart Euch die Worte. Dafür gibt es mit Sicherheit keine ‚_harmlose Erklärung'_. Nicht in diesem Fall. Es gibt abgesehen von einem Bad nur noch eine Gelegenheit, bei der Varya diesen Stirnreif ablegt und glaubt mir, die liegt bei einem Besuch bei Heppelman wahrlich nicht vor."

Kälte griff nach Glorfindel. Sie war noch stärker als die, die ihn am Mittag erfasst hatte, als Varya diese lebensgefährliche Turnübung auf dem unsicheren Tau unternommen hatte. Er würde nicht herumstehen und auf ein Wunder warten, während irgendwo in Esgaroth jemand das zerstörte, was den Erstgeborenen dank Ilúvatars Gnade im Übermaß gegeben war.

„Forlos, ruft die Leibwachen zusammen. Wir werden jedes Brett in Esgaroth umdrehen, bis wir sie gefunden haben. Elrond?"

Sein Freund nickte ihm nur zu. Er würde bei Thranduil bleiben, bevor der Waldelb etwas Unüberlegtes tat.

Ehe Glorfindel endgültig den Saal verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal um. Elrond und Thranduil standen nun von Ferlong und seinen Beratern umringt. Von Thranduil schienen Zorn und Sorge gleichermaßen beinahe in sichtbaren Wellen auszugehen.

„Stammelt nicht, Mann!" herrschte er den aufgeregten Bürgermeister an. „Meine Heilerin wurde entführt! In. Eurer. Stadt. Sorgt dafür, dass sie wieder aufgefunden wird oder Ihr werdet es bereuen, Ferlong."

. -

...

. -

Nun bei Nacht war der Dom der Quellstadt beinahe verlassen, während am Tage ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen der Rhûna ihn mit Unruhe und Leben füllte. Die Säule aus Sonnenlicht war ersetzt durch die silbrigen Strahlen des Vollmondes und veränderte das Mosaik auf dem weit unter dem späten Besucher liegenden Boden. Es schien mit einem seltsamen, kühlen Leben erfüllt zu sein.

Von seinem Platz hoch oben auf einer der Galerien kam es Legolas beinahe so vor, als wären die Runen dort unten in Bewegung geraten und erzählten eine geheime Geschichte von Trauer und Rettung. Die Atmosphäre des Doms war geeignet, in tiefe Versunkenheit zu führen, doch deswegen war er nicht hergekommen.

Er löste seinen Blick von den Runen. Eigentlich war ihm gar nicht wirklich klar, warum er nun hier oben stand. Unruhe hatte ihn schon am Abend erfasst, die nirgendwo einen Anlass gehabt hätte. Die vier Tage seit dem Zwischenfall mit den Ambara waren völlig ereignislos gewesen. Galen erholte sich - mehr von Elladans intensiver Heilkur als von den Verletzungen selbst, die schnell schwanden. Auch Estel bewegte sich nicht mehr wie ein Mann, über den ein Olifant hinweg getrampelt war.

Er wandte nicht einmal den Kopf, kaum bemerkte er die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person hinter sich. „Euch scheint der Schlaf ebenso zu fliehen, Caeril."

Der Hauptmann trat neben ihn. „Ich suchte ihn noch nicht. Stattdessen suchte ich vielmehr Euch, Hoheit."

„Um was zu berichten?"

„Ich sprach mit Cimerion."

„Das tatet Ihr in den letzten Tagen häufiger."

Caeril lächelte sparsam. „Allerdings, doch tranken wir dabei gewöhnlich keinen Wein."

„Ah." Legolas verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Das Mondlicht schien schwächer zu werden, als schob sich draußen eine Wolke über den Himmel. „Er schien mir nicht sehr glücklich über den Zwischenfall mit den Ambara."

„Dazu hat er auch allen Grund", erklärte Caeril mit einer Spur von Grimmigkeit. „Es war nämlich nicht der einzige in den letzten Wochen. Die Tiere Rhûnars sind offenbar von einer großen Unruhe befallen. Viele von ihnen, die sonst im Südwesten ihre Reviere haben, sind auf Wanderschaft, auch wenn dieses Verhalten ansonsten gegen ihre Natur ist."

„Wie die Araw-Rinder in der Ebene?" Legolas war nicht wirklich überrascht. Schon seit ihnen dieser bizarre Orktrupp entgegen gekommen war, wusste er, dass etwas auf sie lauerte.

„Die Außensiedlungen wurden wohl schon vor einiger Zeit von Indaris angehalten, nach den Gründen zu forschen." Caeril stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem seidenweich polierten Holzgeländer ab und beobachtete einen Rhûna in der Kleidung der Stadtwache, der mit sehr schnellen Schritten den Dom durchquerte. „Außerdem haben sie nicht nur den Handel mit Ilegond sondern auch mit den etwas umgänglicheren Ostlingen in Dorwinion eingestellt. Nicht eingestellt, er findet einfach nicht statt und das scheint von Dorwinion auszugehen."

Legolas seufzte kaum merklich. Sie waren hier Gäste und es ging sie eigentlich nichts an. „Die Rhûna werden ihre Gründe haben, die sie uns offenbar nicht mitteilen wollen."

„Ich weiß, Hoheit. Eigentlich sollte ich erleichtert sein, dass man von Euch und Euren Begleitern keine Unterstützung erwartet..."

„Aber Ihr seid es nicht." Nun lehnte sich auch Legolas leicht über das Geländer. Ein zweiter Rhûna war unten erschienen. Dieser rannte sogar in großer Eile zu einem der seitlichen Gänge. „Nennt mir den Grund, Caeril."

„Es wird keinen verschonen", stieß Caeril hervor. „So wie immer. Ich will nicht überrascht werden und dann Eurem Vater erklären müssen, warum Euch etwas zugestoßen ist. Ihr könnt Euch vorstellen, wie der König reagieren würde."

„Nicht so heftig wie Ihr wahrscheinlich denkt", lächelte Legolas abwesend. „Er mag ein brüllender Löwe sein, aber kein tollwütiger, der blind um sich beißt."

„Ich würde es mir selber nicht verzeihen." Caeril schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Es gehen Gerüchte um, die seltsam denen gleichen, die dieser Binter erzählte. Geister sollen den Weg um das Binnenmeer angetreten haben und die verschlingen, die das Unglück haben, ihnen in die Quere zu kommen. Eines ist besonders merkwürdig."

Legolas sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.

„Es heißt auch, dass dies nicht zum ersten Mal geschieht. Vor langer Zeit sollen sie bereits einmal den gleichen Weg genommen haben. Sie kamen und gingen, eine Spur des Todes hinter sich lassend. Cimerion meinte, es gäbe sogar Aufzeichnungen darüber, doch die habe Faronar aus dem Archiv holen lassen. Indaris wüsste wohl auch darüber Bescheid."

Das machte es nicht einfacher. Legolas beschloss, in aller Ruhe zuerst mit Elrohir und Elladan darüber zu reden. Alles kreiste nur um das Problem, dass sie hier Gäste waren und jede Einmischung die Gebote der Höflichkeit sofort verletzte. Auch Galen konnte ihnen jetzt keine Hilfe sein. Er war der Heiler der Rhûna und besaß sicherlich hohes Ansehen, doch die Geschicke dieses Volkes wurden nicht von ihm gelenkt.

Wie auf Stichwort tauchte Galen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Doms auf einer der unteren Galerien auf. Der Elb, der zuvor im Laufschritt zum Stadttor hereingekommen war, begleitete ihn und redete aufgeregt auf ihn ein. Galen selber schien aus dem Schlaf geholt worden zu sein. Seine langen Haare waren offen und wehten wie ein silberner Schleier hinter ihm her, während er die Galerie herunter rannte.

Legolas wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Caeril. Neuer Ärger näherte sich den Toren dieser Stadt. Gleichzeitig liefen sie los, den Weg des Heilers nicht aus den Augen lassend.

Als Galen den Grund des Doms erreichte, kam eine kleine Traube Rhûna durch das Stadttor, das um diese Tageszeit eigentlich fest verschlossen sein sollte. Das Entsetzen, das sie erfüllte, war selbst auf diese Entfernung für Legolas deutlich zu spüren. Es hatte eine neue Katastrophe gegeben. Sehr viel grauenhafter als das Erscheinen der zwei Ambara.

„Elbereth, nein!" hörte er Caeril stöhnen und erkannte gleich darauf den Grund des Grauens, das den Waldelb erfasst hatte.

Legolas blinzelte kurz, als ob er damit das Bild verscheuchen konnte, doch es wurde mit jedem Schritt, den sie sich diesen Neuankömmlingen näherten, immer deutlicher. ‚_Das nicht, bitte nicht', _flehte Legolas im Stillen. ‚_Ich bin nicht hergekommen, um diese Tragödie erleben zu müssen.'_

Die Valar hatten kein Erbarmen. Weder mit ihm noch mit den Rhûna, die nun vor Galen stehen geblieben waren. Am wenigsten schien diese Mächtigen jedoch das Schicksal des zarten Geschöpfes zu rühren, das von einem Rhûna in dunkelgrüner Jagdkleidung auf den Armen gehalten wurde, eingewickelt in eine blutdurchtränkte Decke, die weißblonden Haare mit Schmutz und Blut verklebt.

Von allen zeigte Galen die wenigste Regung. Seine Finger legten sich kurz auf die Stirn des Kindes, hoben die Decke an. Ohne Anzeichen eines Gefühls glitten seine Blicke über das, was da vor ihm enthüllt war.

„Er lebt noch", verkündete er dann mit beinahe kalter Stimme. „Bringt ihn zur Lebensquelle. Beeilt Euch. Wer hat es noch überlebt?"

Der Jäger schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf, bevor er im Laufschritt verschwand, Eldarion behutsam an sich gedrückt.

Galen sah kurz zu Legolas und Caeril, in den Tiefen seiner Augen loderte ein verzweifeltes Feuer, auch wenn ihm äußerlich sonst nichts anzumerken war. Er stieß einen der Rhûna an. „Gilnín soll kommen. Wir brauchen seine Kenntnisse. Wenn er zögert, schleift ihn zur Not an den Haaren zu mir."

„Können wir…" Legolas brach ab. ‚_Welche Hilfe will ich denn anbieten?_

„Begleitet ihn in Euren Gedanken", murmelte Galen, bevor er sich umdrehte und auf dem gleichen Weg wieder davon eilte, den er zuvor gekommen war.

„Hoheit?" Caeril hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit bereits auf die kleine Gruppe Rhûna gerichtet, die noch in ihrer Nähe stand und sich gedämpft unterhielt. Ebenfalls Jäger, wenn man die Art ihrer Kleidung und Bewaffnung richtig deutete. „Ich werde herausfinden, was dem Kind zugestoßen ist."

Mit einer Geste signalisierte Legolas seine Zustimmung. Einen Moment blieb er noch bewegungslos stehen, dann schlug er langsam den Weg zu seiner Unterkunft ein. Die Bedrohung, die so lange Wochen schon wie ein gesichtloser Schatten auf sie gelauert hatte, schien nun Einzug in seinem Leben gehalten zu haben. Sie hatte sich eingeschlichen mit dem zerstörten Körper einen unschuldigen Kindes. Jetzt war sie hier in diesen Hallen, blutig und gnadenlos.

Im Gehen schlang Legolas die Arme um seinen Körper. Er fröstelte, wenn er an die blutverklebten Haare des Jungen dachte, die Flecken auf der Decke, die seinen Körper zwar verhüllt hatte, den Schrecken aber dennoch nicht nehmen konnte. Niemand lebte so lange wie er und kannte nicht den Tod. Düsterwald war kein Ort des Friedens. Ihn hatten immer der Kampf und der Verlust begleitet. Legolas hatte geglaubt, damit umgehen zu können. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, die Angst beherrschen zu können.

Aber auf das Ende eines Elbenkindes war er nicht vorbereitet. Wie alt mochte der Junge sein, zehn, fünfzehn? Älter sicher nicht. Es war Jahrhunderte her, seit unter den Tawarwaith die Geburt eines Kindes verzeichnet worden war, vielleicht auch schon länger. Legolas konnte sich nicht wirklich darauf konzentrieren. Wenn er sich seine Erinnerung vor Augen holen wollte, erschien stattdessen Eldarion.

Seine Schritte führten ihn vor die Unterkunft Estels, die der seinen am nächsten lag. Zögernd klopfte er an. Estel würde es treffen. Das Bild tauchte vor ihm auf, wie sein sterblicher Freund vor dem Jungen gekniet hatte, der ihm so ernsthaft seine Unterstützung in ferner Zukunft anbot.

„Legolas, was ist mit dir?" Estels besorgte Augen ließen das Bild verblassen. „Du siehst aus, als wärst du einen Geist begegnet. Komm rein."

Er zog den Waldelb am Arm in seine großzügige Unterkunft. Elladan und Elrohir saßen in hochlehnigen Stühlen an einem runden Tisch und stellten nun ihre Trinkpokale weg, als Estel ihn vor sich herschob.

„Es scheint etwas passiert zu sein", vermutete Estel in Richtung seiner Brüder, die sich langsam erhoben. „Legolas, so rede doch."

Der Waldelb räusperte sich. Die Erstarrung war niemandem nütze, am allerwenigsten Eldarion. „Eben kamen Jäger in die Quellstadt zurück. Offenbar wurden Rhûna angegriffen und getötet."

„Weiß man schon, wer es war?" fragte Estel eifrig.

Elladan, seinem Vater sehr viel ähnlicher als sonst, bannte Legolas mit einem forschenden Blick. „Das ist es nicht, was dich erstarren ließ."

„Sie brachten einen Überlebenden mit sich." Legolas schluckte und griff unwillkürlich zu dem hellen Lederband an seinem linken Handgelenk. „Schwerverletzt."

Sie verstanden ihn. Elladan wandte sich ab, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, als wollte er schreien. Elrohir trat zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Estel hingegen ging wortlos zur Tür.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte Legolas alarmiert.

„Was denkst du denn?" lautete die scharfe Gegenfrage. „Er hat mir, einem Sterblichen, einem Fremden, seine Schwerthand versprochen. Ich werde ihm meine jetzt nicht verweigern."

„Estel", sagte Elrohir beschwörend. „Die Heiler sind bei ihm, _Galen_ ist bei ihm. Du kannst ihm jetzt nicht helfen."

„Ich kann da sein", widersprach der Dunedan, bevor er aus dem Raum stürmte.

„Er hat Recht", sagte Elladan plötzlich. „Wir können wenigstens da sein."

Da sie nicht genau wussten, wo man Eldarion hingebracht hatte, suchten sie zuerst in Galens Räumen. Faronar war dort. Er schien nicht überrascht, als sie hereinkamen.

„Die Heiler sind noch beschäftigt", flüsterte er und deutete mit einer Hand auf einen Vorhang, der einen Durchgang in einen zweiten Raum verbarg. „Lasst sie erst die Wunden versorgen."

Selbst Estel sah ein, dass dies ein vernünftiges Ansinnen war, dem er sich nicht verschließen konnte.

„Wisst Ihr schon, wie es passiert ist?" wollte Elladan wissen. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Ihr Eure Kinder alleine in der Nacht vor der Stadt spielen lasst."

„Er war auf dem Weg mit seinem Vater zu den Fischern unten in der Bucht. Das ist eine Reise von zwei Tagen", erklärte Faronar ruhig. „Es muss gestern gewesen sein, dass sie angegriffen wurden. Die Jäger fanden sie erst heute Abend. Sein Vater war tot und Eldarion…sie nahmen es zuerst auch an."

Ein leises Rascheln bannte die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf den Durchgang. Galen kam mit langsamen Schritten heraus, Blut war auf seiner Kleidung, auf seinen Händen. Sein Gesicht war eine leere Maske voller Schmerz und er schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

. -

...

. -

tbc

**Ithiliell**: Nicht, dass ich nicht gerne einen Blick auf die Schätze Düsterwalds werfen würde. Nein, natürlich nicht, hüstel. Kämpfe beschreiben ist immer eklig anstrengend. Wenn er dir trotzdem gefallen hatte, bin ich doppelt zufrieden.

**Little** **Lion**: Die Sternchen waren da, wie immer. Ehrlich! Aber ff.net hat sie einfach geklaut. Ich hab zwar dann das Kapitel ersetzt, aber das dauert ein paar Stunden ‚seufz'. Diese ff-Typen hatten wieder was geändert beim Hochladen und das geht regelmäßig ins Auge. Hauptsache, es hat dir trotzdem gefallen. Aber Ketten mit Zähnen und Knochen sind schon für jemand anders in der Story reserviert.

**seniwallenstein**: Wohlverdientes Brot? Wir verstehen uns. Es ist wirklich schön, wenn Reviews ankommen, sonst hängt man so im luftleeren Raum und Fehler fallen einem ja auch erst auf, wenn sie erwähnt werden. Und jetzt sogar zwei auf einmal von dir! Reich virtuellen Dankeskeks rüber.

Der gute Thranduil hat halt einiges angesammelt im Laufe der Jahrtausende. Das kann man doch nicht einfach zurücklassen. Er ist eben ein ganz besonderer Elb, der jetzt auch noch eine ganz besondere Nervensäge sein eigen nennt. Selbst Schuld fiesgrins. Sohnemann ist wohl auch nicht besser. Erst lässt er sich seelenruhig beim Baden von den Mädels spannen und dann tobt er noch fkk-mäßig durch die Gegend. Von wem hat er wohl die Exzentrik?

**feanen**: Wann ist er je nicht in Hochform?

**Serena**: Hi, du darfst dich ganz ungehemmt öfter zu Wort melden -flöt. Schön, wenn es dir gefällt. Und nein, ich werde jetzt kein Mädel in Shorts und knappem T-Shirt vom Himmel fallen lassen und sie auf Legolas hetzen. Galen würde sie wahrscheinlich sofort abstechen wegen Verdachts schwarzer Magie. Ignorier die Sprösslinge, die kichern wahrscheinlich selbst oft genug am PC bei ganz anderen...ähem...Bildern.

**Eowyn**: Jaha, der Schnitt ist ganz gut. Keiner tot, da ist Elrond schon glücklich. Armer Halbelb, er hat es nicht leicht.

**Airihnaa**: Jetzt wo du es erwähnst...Ich schwöre, ich schwöre ganz hoch und heilig, dass dieser Gedanke mich bei der Stab-Geschichte überhaupt nicht bewegt hat. Diesmal nicht. Das war Zufall. Du kannst doch nicht die Phrasenkasse ausräumen – schimpf! Und wovon sollen wir dann später durch die Wirtshäuser ziehen? Also ich mach keinen Spüldienst im Tänzelnden Pony. Was machen die Prüfungen?

**amlugwen**: Sorry wegen der Bären. Ich verspreche hiermit, die nächsten vierbeinigen Monster, die auftauchen, nicht zu killen. Jau, Varya ist weg. Futsch. Verschwunden. Damit beginnt der Abschnitt Elbensuchen in Esgaroth und Umgebung.

**Shelley**: Ich schieb alle Schuld auf ff.net. Die Sternchen waren da. Sie sind immer da schnauf. Ich liebe die Sterne. Hoffentlich klappt das diesmal mit den Punkten. Angeblich kann man ja jetzt auch bei einem hochgeladenen Kapitel korrigieren. Letztes Mal hat das nicht funktioniert, hah!

**Amélie**: Herzlichen Dank von der Intendantin der Waldbühne Rhûna. Natürlich besteht immer eine gewisse Übermotivation der Jungdarsteller und auch die Bereitschaft, das Publikum zu schockieren. Die Arbeit mit erfahrenen Darstellern ist da natürlich einfacher. Trotz Varyas Auftritt waren auch Glorfindel als Blechmann ohne Herz, Thranduil als feiger Löwe und Elrond als dumme Vogelscheuche recht überzeugend 'ggg'.

Du bist 100! Äh, ich meine 100. Review. staun


	11. Spuren

**Disclaimer: **Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben oder ist von Tolkiens Phantasie abgeleitet, weshalb ich auch kein Geld damit verdiene. Wie deprimierend...****

**.**

**Kapitel 11: Spuren**

.

Sie lebte und das war das einzig Positive, das Varya einige Minuten nach dem Auftauchen aus der Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit feststellen konnte.

Sie lebte, sie atmete und in ihrem Kopf bearbeitete ein äußerst eifriger Zwerg den Bereich in ihrem Hinterkopf mit einer winzigen Spitzhacke. Im Übrigen herrschte um sie herum Schwärze. Nicht, dass sich die Welt verdunkelt hätte, es lag eher an dem stinkenden Stoffsack, der ihr über den Kopf gezogen war und überhaupt kein Licht durchließ. Die Luft, die derart gefiltert ihre Lungen erreichte, roch widerlich. Sie versuchte sich gar nicht erst vorzustellen, wo dieser Sack zeitweise gelagert worden war.

Varya beschäftigte sich intensiv mit diesen Kleinigkeiten, denn wenn sie näher über ihre eigentliche Situation nachdachte, steigerte sich ihre Angst. Man hatte sie entführt, Zweifel daran gab es nicht. Man konnte auch schlecht daran etwas deuteln, wenn man die Handgelenke auf dem Rücken gefesselt hatte.

„Ist sie wach?"

Westron, der Sprecher benutzte die Sprache der Menschen. Auch das wunderte sie nicht.

„Ich glaube nicht."

Varya gratulierte sich im Stillen, dass sie beim Aufwachen nicht mit wildem Gezappel und Gezeter reagiert hatte. So hatte sie es gelernt, Forlos hatte sich über die Jahrhunderte sehr viel Mühe gegeben, ihr wenigstens etwas beizubringen, wenn sie schon eine lausige Kriegerin war. Sie ließ immer zuerst ihre Sinne wandern, bevor sie ihren Körper reagieren ließ.

„Lebt sie überhaupt noch?"

„Zumindest fühlt sie sich so an."

Die Worte waren von dreckigem Gelächter begleitet und das hatte seinen Grund. Varya saß auf einem Pferd, nicht alleine, sondern vor dem Mann, der sich nun so amüsierte. Er hielt sie fest, sehr fest und drückte sie mit ihren Händen auf dem Rücken an seinen stinkenden Körper. Sie spürte Teile seiner Anatomie, die sie am liebsten mit einem stumpfen, rostigen Messer ohne jede Betäubung für immer von ihm getrennt hätte.

Eine Weile hielt Varya die Vorstellung aufrecht, was Thranduil mit jedem einzelnen dieser Ratten anstellen würde, wenn er sie in die Finger bekäme. Es hatte etwas Tröstliches, in Seen von Blut und abgetrennten Gliedern zu schwelgen. Zumindest lenkte es von ihrer Übelkeit ab, die ursprünglich von einer Gehirnerschütterung kommen musste und jetzt eher durch die Gegenwart dieser verkommenen Sterblichen ausgelöst wurde.

Lange hielt es jedoch nicht, denn um diese Schweine umzubringen, musste Thranduil sie erstmal finden und das dürfte so leicht nicht werden. Sie hatte selber keine Ahnung, wo sie sich gerade befand. Immerhin ritten sie und ihr fehlte ein Teil, genauer gesagt der zwischen dem Eintritt bei Heppelman und dem Erwachen gerade eben. Sie wusste nicht einmal, wie lange sie bewusstlos gewesen war.

Der Zwerg in ihrem Schädel hatte seine Schürfarbeiten im Hinterkopf beendet und war nun zu ihrer linken Schläfe gewechselt. Verbissen hackte er von innen gegen ihren Schädelknochen. Irgendwann wurde es so schmerzhaft, dass sie einfach wegdämmerte. Ein Teil ihres Verstandes musste dennoch wachsam geblieben sein, denn ihre Aufmerksamkeit war wieder da, als der Ritt stoppte und sie vom Pferd gezogen wurde.

Es war zu abstoßend, dass diese Hände sie betatschten und es wurde zusehends schwieriger, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Dieser hübsche Vogel kann bestimmt auch singen, wenn man ihn richtig rannimmt."

„Lass die Finger von ihr!" kam ein scharfer Befehl. „Er will sie unversehrt haben. Außerdem weiß man nie, was man sich holt, wenn man diesem Zaubervolk zu nahe kommt."

Varya landete unsanft auf dem Boden und konnte ein leises Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

„Aufgewacht?" Das war der, vor dem sie hatte reiten müssen. „Wir dachten schon, du verreckst von dem kleinen Schlag. Dabei sollt ihr doch alle so widerstandsfähig sein."

Wie zur Prüfung seiner Theorie bekam Varya einen heftigen Tritt in die Seite, unter dem sie sich zusammenkrümmte.

„Ich dachte, sie soll unversehrt sein?" meldete sich nun eine dritte Stimme, etwas ruhiger und jünger als die der anderen.

„Hinner, du Schwachkopf. Ein bisschen mit ihr spielen ist erlaubt. Dann hat sie sich eben gewehrt."

_Erus Licht, macht meine Handfesseln ab und ihr werdet feststellen, wie das ist, wenn sich ein Elb ein bisschen wehrt',_ fluchte Varya im Stillen. _‚Für euch drei reicht sogar meine Kampferfahrung noch aus.'_

Wenigstens hatte er ihr nicht sofort die Rippen gebrochen und dem Zwerg in ihrem Schädel musste es die winzige Spitzhacke aus den Händen gerissen haben, denn die Kopfschmerzen waren verschwunden. Vielleicht hatte er sich auch nur auf den Weg gemacht, nun zwischen ihren Rippen nach Mithril zu schürfen. Es fühlte sich jedenfalls gleich darauf so an.

„Sie werden sie bestimmt suchen, Derk." Hinner war eindeutig kein Held.

„Morgen liefern wir sie ab, dann haben wir nichts mehr damit zu tun." Und Derk war ein verdammter Dummkopf. Das war mit Sicherheit kein Argument, das Thranduil irgendwie von ihnen abbringen würde, Forlos genauso wenig.

„Wofür will er sie eigentlich?" Und Nummer drei meldete sich jetzt auch noch. Drei Entführer, einer dümmer und brutaler als der andere. Sie war ein Glückspilz.

„Keine Ahnung, Onmar", lachte Derk. „Aber ich wüsste schon, was ich mit ihr anstelle."

Angestrengt schob sie die Vorstellung beiseite. Bis morgen müsste sie diese Idioten noch ertragen, dann würde sie den kennen lernen, der sie angeheuert hatte.

.

...

.

Das Tuch mit der angewärmten Kräuterpaste verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Er blinzelte angestrengt, um sich wieder zu konzentrieren. Jetzt wurde seine Wahrnehmung zwar wieder besser, dafür bemerkte er jedoch auch das Zittern seiner eigenen Hände.

„Ich mach das." Estels sanfte, aber entschlossene Stimme drang zu ihm vor. „Ruh dich aus, Galen. Ich kann den Verband wechseln. Keine Sorge."

Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, nahm der Sterbliche ihm das Tuch aus der Hand und ging zurück zu der Liege, unter der Eldarions zerfetzter Körper kaum unter der Decke sichtbar war. Der Junge, ohnehin schon zierlich, schien in den letzten Stunden dahingeschwunden zu sein.

Galen blieb noch einen Moment im Durchgang stehen und beobachtete, wie Estel mit großer Vorsicht den Verband an Eldarions rechtem Arm wechselte, der bereits wieder die Farbe des unheilvollen rötlichgelben Wundsekretes zeigte.

Galen unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Estel hatte von ihnen allen noch die stärkste Hoffnung. Sein Name traf den Kern seines Wesens, Elrond hatte gut gewählt. Es schien in seiner Natur zu liegen, nicht aufzugeben, selbst wenn nichts mehr half.

Und so war es hier.

Eldarion war verloren.

Das wusste er schon, seit er den Jungen in der vergangenen Nacht das erste Mal berührt hatte.

Mit einem Seufzer verließ Galen den Raum. Er hätte es vorgezogen, jetzt alleine zu sein, doch auch Elladan und Elrohir waren nicht bereit, sich weiter von der Kammer zu entfernen, in der Eldarion in jetzt tiefer und schmerzfreier Bewusstlosigkeit seinem Tod entgegendämmerte.

„Wird diese Paste helfen?" erkundigte sich Elladan gedämpft.

Galen war sich nicht sicher, ob die beiden sich nicht vielmehr Sorgen um ihren menschlichen Bruder machten, der nicht bereit war, das Ende des Ithildrim-Kindes zu erkennen. „Sie dämmt die Infektionen, bis zu einem gewissen Punkt."

„Aber sie kann ihn nicht heilen", ergänzte Elrohir sehr ruhig.

„Nichts kann ihn mehr heilen", erwiderte Galen bitter. „Es gibt kaum eine Stelle seines Körpers, an der diese Bestien nicht ihre Zähne in sein Fleisch geschlagen und ganze Stücke herausgerissen haben. Ich habe versucht, seine Lebenslinien wieder miteinander zu verbinden, sie zu stärken, aber da ist soviel Zerstörung. Vielleicht, wenn wir ihn eher gefunden hätten…"

Galen sank in den Stuhl hinter seinen Arbeitstisch und nahm dankbar den Becher mit heißem Gewürzwein, den Elladan ihm reichte. „Wo ist eigentlich Legolas?"

„Caeril kam eben her und wollte ihn sprechen", sagte der Zwilling. „Ich nehme an, er hat versucht, etwas mehr über den Überfall zu erfahren."

„Der einzige, der darüber etwas weiß, liegt dort nebenan und stirbt langsam." Galen kämpfte um die Festigkeit seiner Stimme. „Eldarion ist der letzte seiner Familie. Es gibt niemanden, der die Erinnerung an ihn weitergeben wird."

„Er wird nicht lange in Mandos' Hallen verweilen", sagte Elrohir tröstend. „Es gibt keine Schuld, von der er reingewaschen werden müsste. Mandos wird ihn sanft empfangen, mein Freund, und ihn recht bald in die Schönheit Valinors entlassen."

Galen wollte etwas sagen, doch die Ankunft von Faronar und Gilnín verhinderte es. Etwas steifbeinig erhob sich der Rhûna, um den Elb zu begrüßen, der die Geschicke der Quellstadt lenkte.

„Wie geht es ihm?" erkundigte sich Faronar, nachdem er Elronds Söhne mit einem kurzen Nicken begrüßt hatte.

Galen ersparte sich eine Antwort.

„Hat er schon sagen können, wer ihn und seinen Vater angriff?"

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch lebt. Eldarion wird diesen Dämmer nicht wieder verlassen, nicht in dieser Welt."

Faronar sah Galen so eindringlich an, dass der Heiler endlich aus seiner Erschöpfung wieder auftauchte und misstrauisch die Stirn runzelte. „Es wäre besser, wir könnten noch etwas von ihm erfahren."

Mehr sagte Faronar nicht, sondern drehte sich wieder um und ging. Gilnín blieb zurück. Mit einem sehr unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck setzte er sich auf die andere Seite des Arbeitstisches und versank in irgendwie nervöses Schweigen.

„Ihr habt diese Kräuterpaste zubereitet."

Bei Elladans Worten zuckte der dunkelhaarige Rhûna zusammen. „Stimmt etwas damit nicht, Lord Elladan?"

„Nein, so war das nicht gemeint." Elladan seufzte. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Galen hatte Recht. Eure Stärken liegen eben auf anderem Gebiet."

„Ja, das tun sie wohl", murmelte Gilnín noch unglücklicher.

Elrohir sah von ihm zu Galen und dann zu seinem Bruder. „Vielleicht sollten wir Estel Gesellschaft leisten."

Kaum waren die beiden in der Kammer verschwunden, griff Gilnín in eine Tasche seiner Robe und holte eine Glasphiole hervor. „Faronar hieß mich, dies herzustellen."

Er stellte die viereckige Glasflasche, die nur so hoch und schmal wie Galens Daumen war, in die Mitte des Arbeitstisches. Das Glas war so dunkellila gefärbt, dass es fast schwarz wirkte. Es gab keinerlei Beschriftungen, die auf den Inhalt hinwiesen. Die brauchte Galen auch nicht. Dieser Trank war ihm vertraut, eine Kostbarkeit und sehr schwierig herzustellen. Kein anderer wurde in Phiolen wie diese gefüllt.

Gilnín musste unmittelbar nach Eldarions Eintreffen mit der Zubereitung angefangen haben. Er war von allen Heilern der einzige, der ihn mit zuverlässiger Sicherheit herstellen konnte. Selbst Varya, die ansonsten vor keinem Heiltrank zurückschreckte, hatte sich noch nicht daran versucht. Und Enach, die die fähigste von ihnen gewesen war, hatte sich regelrecht davor gefürchtet. Heute wusste er auch warum. Die Kraft darin hätte sie umgebracht, das wachsende Dunkel in ihrer Seele zerschlagen und nichts wäre mehr geblieben.

„Faronar hieß Euch…" Galen schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Er kennt die Wirkung."

„Und er überlässt die Entscheidung uns", sagte Gilnín hilflos. „_Euch_. Bittet mich nicht, mich daran zu beteiligen, Meister Galen."

Galen schob die Phiole ein Stück von sich weg. „Das kann ich nicht. Eldarion hat nur noch wenige Stunden, aber die gehören ihm allein. Wenn ich ihm das gebe…"

„Was ist dann?" erklang Estels Stimme vom Durchgang. Langsam kam er näher und betrachtete die Phiole. „Ist das ein Gift? Willst du ihn etwa von seinen Qualen erlösen?"

„Hältst du so wenig von mir?" Galen war wütend aufgesprungen. Es verletzte ihn, was da unterstellt wurde. Ausgerechnet ihm, einem Heiler und ausgerechnet von Estel, den er für seinen Freund gehalten hatte. „Du änderst schnell deine Meinung."

„Und was soll das dann sein?" beharrte Estel störrisch. „Ihr beide starrt es an wie den Dolch eines Meuchelmörders. Ich weiß, wie hart du sein kannst, Galen, alle Rhûna können es. Vielleicht denkst du nun, es ist eine Gnade für dieses Kind. Du hast ihn aufgegeben."

„Man kann nicht mehr aufgeben, was längst verloren ist", schrie Galen unbeherrscht. „Willst du es nicht sehen? Es gibt für ihn keine Rettung mehr."

„Und was war mit Forlos? Er war schon viel weiter aus diesem Leben und wurde trotzdem gerettet."

„Sie waren zu dritt!" Galen starrte ihn an. „Zu dritt, Estel. Elrond, Varya und die Teile von Enach. Ich bin alleine."

„Was ist mit ihm?" Estel deutete auf Gilnín, der in sich zusammensank. „Oder taugt er nur dafür, dieses Gift zusammen zu rühren?"

„Estel, sei still!" kam ein scharfer Befehl von Elladan, den das Geschrei wohl aus der Kammer gelockt hatte.

„Er will ihn vergiften", rief sein menschlicher Bruder anklagend und zeigte dabei auf Galen.

„Das sind schwere Anschuldigungen, Bruder. Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du da sagst."

„Frag ihn doch." Estel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog ein düsteres Gesicht.

„Es ist kein Gift", sagte Gilnín leise. „Ihr beschuldigt Meister Galen zu Unrecht. Calagad sammelt das Licht der Eldar in den Kranken und bringt es wieder zum Erstrahlen. Es holt jeden zurück, selbst aus der tiefsten Bewusstlosigkeit."

„Ich glaube Euch nicht", knurrte Estel. „Ihr beide hattet eben Furcht. Wenn es wirklich so ein Wunder vollbringen kann, hättet ihr euch freuen müssen."

„Galen?" Elladan hob fragend die Brauen.

Die Ähnlichkeit mit Elrond traf Galen tief. Er wünschte von ganzem Herzen, er wäre hier. Elrond würde wissen, welche Entscheidung zu treffen war. Müde nahm er die Phiole vom Tisch. Allein die Berührung ließ ihn die Kraft darin spüren.

„Calagad kann keine Wunder vollbringen. Ihr habt nicht zugehört. Es sammelt, was noch übrig ist. In Eldarion ist jedoch kaum noch etwas da. Wenn ich es ihm gebe, wird er zwar erwachen, aber das bisschen Leben wird so schnell verbrennen wie eine Kerze im Wind. Die Stunden, die ihm noch verbleiben, werden zu Minuten."

„Er wird erwachen?" durchbrach Estels Stimme als erste die lange Stille, die nach Galens Worten eintrat.

„Das sagte ich", antwortete Galen kühl.

„Wird er Schmerzen haben?"

„Nein, diesen Teil seines Weges hat er längst hinter sich."

„Dann gib es ihm."

Nicht nur Galen zuckte regelrecht unter diesem heftigen Wunsch zurück. Elladan schüttelte den Kopf. „Es verkürzt seine Lebensdauer."

„Die er in einem Dämmer verbringen wird."

„Was hast du davon, wenn er erwacht?" wollte Galen wissen. „Die Erinnerung an diese Bestien wird ihn ängstigen und der Tod seines Vaters ihn mit Trauer erfüllen. Was treibt dich nun, Estel, das weniger verwerflich ist, als das, was du mir zuvor angelastet hast?"

Estel errötete leicht, hielt aber Galens durchdringendem Blick stand. „Ich will nicht, dass eben diese Bestien das letzte sind, was er in dieser Welt gesehen hat. Er soll wissen, dass er Freunde hat, die ihn nicht vergessen werden. Er mag nicht lange gelebt haben, aber er wird Spuren hinterlassen. Dafür sorge ich."

„Das ist nicht der Grund, warum Faronar Gilnín anwies, das Mittel herzustellen." Galen war jetzt ohnehin alles egal. Estels Meinung von ihm war zu deutlich geworden, die nächsten Worte konnten sie nicht mehr schlechter machen. „Er will von Eldarion etwas über die Angreifer wissen. Wir müssten ihm Fragen stellen."

„Aber…"

„Es muss sein", unterbrach ihn zu Galens Überraschung Elladan. „Diese Bedrohung muss eine Gestalt erhalten oder wir können sie nicht bekämpfen. Es sterben sonst noch mehr. Entweder so oder gar nicht, Estel. Die Entscheidung liegt bei dir."

Das Zögern war nur kurz, dann nickte der Sterbliche. „Also gut. Gibst du es ihm, Galen?"

„Warum nicht? Du hältst mich ohnehin für einen Mörder und Giftmischer, dann kann ich es ihm auch einflößen."

„Galen…"

„Du hast schon genug gesagt, Estel. Für heute reicht es mir." Mit einem letzten Blick auf den zusammengesunkenen Gilnín marschierte Galen an Estel vorbei in die Kammer zurück.

.

...

.

Forlos beendete die kurze Unterhaltung mit einem Händler und kehrte wieder zu Glorfindel zurück, der auf der anderen Straßenseite gewartet hatte. Nicht nur einfach gewartet, er hatte die Umgebung nicht aus den Augen gelassen, die Hände scheinbar nachlässig auf den Griff seines Schwertes gelegt. Esgaroth hatte seine harmlose Atmosphäre für die Elben verloren. Irgendwo in dieser Ansammlung unterschiedlichster Völker und Absichten war einer der ihren zu Schaden gekommen. Unerwartet und wirkungsvoll… sie hätten niemals in ihrer Wachsamkeit nachlassen dürfen.

Glorfindel verfluchte sich für seine Sorglosigkeit. Wo waren seine Instinkte geblieben, die ihn sonst nie im Stich gelassen hatten? Natürlich war er alarmiert gewesen, nachdem die Barke sabotiert worden war, doch ihrer aller Aufmerksamkeit hatte sich nach Südosten gerichtet, abgelenkt durch die seltsamen Berichte über die überraschende Stille, die den Handelsweg dorthin erfasst hatte. Dabei war der Feind ganz in ihrer Nähe gewesen, hatte sich das schwächste, verletzlichste Geschöpf in ihrer Mitte ausgesucht.

„Er hat nichts bemerkt", berichtete Forlos wenig überraschend, als er wieder bei ihm ankam. „Es ist immer das gleiche. Zuletzt wurde sie gesehen, als sie Heppelmans Kontor betrat. Seitdem ist sie wie vom Erdboden verschluckt."

Glorfindel wandte unwillkürlich den Kopf in die Richtung, in der dieser Apotheker-Handel lag.

„Heppelman kann uns nicht weiterhelfen", deutete Forlos die Geste richtig. „Er hat nicht gelogen, Lord Glorfindel, dafür hatte er zuviel Angst, als ich ihn befragte. Man hat ihn absichtlich aus seinem Kontor gelockt. Die Nachricht über die Lieferung, die im Hafen verschwunden sein sollte, war gefälscht. Der Sterbliche hat stundenlang versucht, das Missverständnis dort aufzuklären und solange war sein Kontor nicht besetzt."

„Und woher konnten die Entführer wissen, dass sie genau an diesem Tag im Kontor sein würde?" Glorfindel winkte sofort wieder ab, als Forlos leicht die Augen rollte. „Jaja, sie war jeden Tag dort, seit wir angekommen sind. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war groß genug."

„Was jetzt?"

„Wir suchen weiter", entschied Glorfindel und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Ein ganzer Tag war bereits vergangen, seit Varya verschwunden war und mit jeder weiteren Stunde fühlte er die Aussichten schwinden, dass sie sie unversehrt auffinden würden.

Eigentlich war es ein beinahe sinnloses Unterfangen, sie in diesem auf Wasser errichteten Ameisenhaufen aufstöbern zu wollen. Sie waren zu wenige, auch wenn Ferlong die gesamte Stadtwache alarmiert hatte und diese die Elben bei der Suche unterstützte. Sie wussten nicht einmal, ob sie überhaupt noch in der Stadt war. Andererseits war es nicht einfach, eine Elbin wie diese Ithildrim heimlich herauszuschmuggeln.

_‚Zumindest eine lebende Elbin',_ ergänzte er düster. _‚Eine tote Elbin hingegen war wenig mehr als ein leichtes Frachtstück, das in einer Kiste oder einem Ballen Stoff auf einem der Lastkähne verladen, weggebracht werden konnte. Vielleicht treibt ihre Leiche auch bereits im stinkenden Wasser unterhalb der Stadt.'_

Unbehelligt gingen sie durch die eigentlich dichte Menge der Händler und Käufer, die um diese Tageszeit die Straßen Esgaroths füllte. Inzwischen wusste wohl jeder, was die Gruppen der Elben trieb, mit düsterer Miene schwerbewaffnet umherzustreifen und Fragen zu stellen. Man wich ihnen besser aus, so einschüchternd waren die vorher so höflichen und zurückhaltenden Besucher.

Glorfindel zuckte zusammen, als er angerempelt wurde. Ein Zwerg blieb stehen und verneigte sich leicht.

„Verzeihung", murmelte er. „Ich war in Gedanken, Elbenlord. Mein Herr Noloin hat ein so schönes Schmuckstück erworben, dass ich noch immer daran denken muss."

Eigentlich hätte Glorfindel es mit einer Geste abgetan und wäre einfach weitergegangen, doch in dem bärtigen Gesicht des Zwerges war etwas Bezwingendes. „Das muss ein besonderes Stück sein, Herr Zwerg."

„Oh ja", lautete die leise Bestätigung. „Besetzt mit zwei Smaragden und aus feinstem Mithril. Vielleicht interessiert Ihr Euch dafür. Mein Herr hat es für Euch reserviert, doch Ihr solltet ihn schnell aufsuchen und Euch wohl die Einzelheiten des Erwerbs berichten lassen."

Damit verschwand der Zwerg auch wieder in der Menge. Smaragde und Mithril, es gab kaum eine treffendere Beschreibung für die Ithildrim-Elben. Glorfindel hatte Galens und Varyas Augen und Haare oft genug selbst damit verglichen. „Forlos?"

Der Hauptmann hatte den kurzen Dialog schweigend verfolgt. Jetzt nickte er und wandte sich bereits in die Richtung zum Viertel der Juwelenhändler und Silberschmiede. „Ich denke nicht, dass er sie bei sich hat, aber Noloin könnte etwas von ihrem Verbleib gehört haben."

Und Noloin würde eine verlässliche Quelle sein. Seine Verbindung zu Thranduil war nur oberflächlich eine rein geschäftliche. Das hatte sein schnelles Auftauchen bei der Rettung der Barke hinlänglich bewiesen. Die beiden verband neben ihrer Leidenschaft für edle Metalle und wertvolle Steine eine raubeinige Freundschaft, die keiner offen eingestehen würde.

Diesmal wurde die Tür bereits aufgemacht, als Glorfindel noch dagegen hämmerte. Noloin zerrte sie fast hinein und schlug das schwere Eisentürblatt sofort wieder zu.

„Sie ist also verschwunden?" war seine erste Frage.

„Das sollte sich inzwischen herumgesprochen haben", murmelte Forlos.

„Ich wollte nur sicher sein." Der Zwerg marschiert voran in seinen Verkaufsraum. „Hat der Waldelb schon Kriegsdrohungen ausgestoßen?"

„Er steht kurz davor", antwortete Glorfindel und meinte es ernst.

„Dachte ich mir", knurrte Noloin. „Aber Ferlong kann nichts dafür. In jeder Stadt gibt es Gesindel, das gehört dazu."

Die beiden Elben bauten sich an einer Seite seines Verkaufstisches auf. Glorfindel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte den Zwerg, der ihm genauso gegenüberstand. „Ob Ferlong etwas damit zu tun hat oder nicht, interessiert mich nicht. Sie ist schon zu lange weg und wir müssen schnellstens wissen, was geschehen ist. Wenn Ihr also etwas wisst, sagt es und zwar ohne große Umschweife."

„Für einen Elb macht Ihr wenig Worte", bellte Noloin nicht ohne Lob in der Stimme. „Der Waldelb ist genauso. Also gut, zuerst, ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist."

Forlos gab einen enttäuschten Laut von sich.

„Aber ich denke, ich kenne jemanden, der Euch weiterhelfen kann. Hier in unserem Viertel gibt es Silberschmiede, die…hm…Sonderwünsche herstellen. Für ganz besondere Kunden, für einige Häuser, mit denen Ihr auch schon Bekanntschaft gemacht habt, wie ich hörte."

Glorfindel befürchtete ernstlich, dass ihm schlecht werden würde.

„Ihr meint..." keuchte Forlos entsetzt.

„Nein!" blaffte Noloin ihn an. „Ihr habt mich missverstanden. Ich wollte nur damit beschreiben, was dieser Schmied so alles herstellt. Kurz nach Eurer Ankunft hier bekam er einen speziellen Auftrag, im Voraus bar bezahlt, schon seltsam genug. Er sollte Handfesseln fertigen, aus Silber, innen mit Leder gepolstert, sehr schmal. Der Mann, der sie bestellte, kam nicht wieder. Dafür aber ein anderer, und der erzählte meinem Freund, dass diese Dinger nicht für einen Menschen gemacht seien. Deswegen die Polsterung. Sein Auftraggeber befürchtete wohl, Metall würde die zarte Haut zu sehr verletzen."

„Der Name des Schmieds", forderte Forlos mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Noloin sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Ihr verschwendet Eure Wut an den falschen, Hauptmann. Wenn Ihr vorhabt, ihm etwas anzutun, werde ich Euch gar nichts sagen."

„Wir werden ihm kein Haar krümmen", versprach Glorfindel. „Warum auch? Er kann uns helfen, dafür sind wir ihm dankbar."

„Mein Gehilfe wartet draußen und führt Euch dann hin", nickte Noloin zufrieden.

Als Glorfindel sich zur Tür wenden wollte, machte Forlos eine abwehrende Bewegung. „Überlasst das mir, Lord Glorfindel. Dieser Schmied ist nur der erste Schritt. Ihr braucht nicht zu wissen, welche ihm noch folgen. Mag sein, dass er unschuldig ist, aber die anderen sicher nicht."

„Mit denen könnt Ihr machen, was Ihr wollt", bestätigte Noloin. „Bleibt noch, Elbenfürst, Euer Hauptmann wird schon sein Ziel erreichen. Außerdem habe ich noch etwas für Euch."

Nur widerwillig blieb Glorfindel zurück. Es drängte ihn, zusammen mit Forlos den Auftraggeber dieses Schmieds zu erwischen und sehr schmerzhaft aus ihm herauszupressen, was mit Varya geschehen war. Doch Forlos hatte Recht. Das Ganze würde jetzt sehr unerfreulich werden und sie konnten keine Verwicklungen gebrauchen. Auch Ferlong würde nicht dulden können, dass Elbenfürsten durch seine Stadt zogen und sich wie Berserker aufführten. Forlos hatte wohl seine eigenen Methoden und er war sehr viel unauffälliger. Glorfindel wünschte sich dennoch inständig, Erestor wäre hier. Niemand war so effektiv wie der Noldo.

„Wie geht es Thranduil?" fragte Noloin, nachdem Forlos gegangen war und sie die Eingangstür hatten zufallen hören.

Überrascht wandte sich Glorfindel ihm wieder zu. Der Zwerg hatte beinahe sanft geklungen. „Wie gut kennt Ihr ihn, Noloin?"

„Niemand kennt Thranduil wirklich. Aber ich erkenne zumindest, dass diese Ithildrim gut für ihn ist. Er hat schon lange nach ihr gesucht, ohne es zu wissen", schmunzelte Noloin und schob Glorfindel über den Tisch einen schmalen Beutel aus schwarzem Samt zu. „Gebt ihm das und sagt ihm, es ist für sein Juwel. Ein Geschenk von mir für sie. Vielleicht wird es den Anblick der Handfesseln verblassen lassen, wenn Ihr sie gefunden habt. Es gibt ohnehin niemanden, dem es besser zu Gesicht stünde als ihr. Verkauft bekomme ich es also sowieso nicht."

Glorfindel kam gar nicht erst der Gedanke, den Samtbeutel zu öffnen. Dies war Thranduils Sache und er war sich sicher, dass der Waldelb dies nicht machen würde, wenn andere ihn dabei beobachten konnten.

Mit einer Neigung des Kopfes verabschiedete er sich wortlos von Noloin und verließ das Haus, um sich auf den Rückweg in die Große Halle zu machen. Seine Schritte waren wieder etwas leichter. Sie hatten eine Spur. Der Anfang war gemacht.

.

...

.

Elrohir gefiel nicht, was da gerade vor seinen Augen geschah. Die Atmosphäre in dieser nur von einer einzigen Lampe beleuchteten Kammer hatte sich schon verändert, als im Nebenraum die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Estel und Galen losgegangen war. Doch nun wurde es noch angespannter.

Galen, gefolgt von Estel und Elladan, betrat die Kammer, setzte sich wortlos auf die Bettkante und öffnete eine dunkle Glasphiole. „Heb seinen Kopf an, Estel", befahl er, ohne den Sterblichen überhaupt anzusehen. „Es wirkt sehr schnell und dann beginnt seine Zeit zu verrinnen."

Elrohir sah fragend zu seinem Zwilling, doch Elladan schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Sie würden später darüber reden.

Estel hob nicht nur Eldarions Kopf an, sondern zog das Kind sofort ganz in seine Arme. Der Junge wirkte noch viel zerbrechlicher, wie er so in der Umarmung dieses starken, jungen Kriegers ruhte. Elrohir wappnete sich gegen die Trauer, die ihn bereits jetzt zu erfassen drohte. Er würde Tränen vergießen um dieses Kind und auch um seinen Bruder, der dem Jungen schon bei der ersten Begegnung einen Platz in seinem Herzen eingeräumt hatte.

Galen hielt dem Kind die Phiole an die weißblauen Lippen und flößte ihm dann den gesamten Inhalt ein. Einen Moment wartete er noch, dann stand er auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. Elrohir machte sich auch um ihn Sorgen. Galen schien innerlich wie erstarrt.

Das Mittel wirkte unglaublich schnell. Für jeden spürbar verstärkte sich binnen weniger Augenblicke das Licht der Eldar wieder in dem Ithildrim-Kind. Seine Atemzüge wurden ruhiger und tiefer. Schließlich hoben sich seine Augenlider und die leuchtenden, grünen Augen richteten sich auf Estel.

„Mae govannen", flüsterte Estel rau. „Ich habe dich vermisst, Waffenbruder."

„Ich kann mein Versprechen nicht halten", sagte der Junge sehr ernst.

„Doch, das kannst du", antwortete Estel kaum hörbar. „Estel und Eldarion, beide zusammen im Kampf, Seite an Seite. Du wirst sehen."

Das schien Eldarion zufrieden zu stellen. Ein Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht, um gleich darauf wieder zu verschwinden. Die Erinnerungen kamen nun und die Qual des Jungen musste unendlich sein.

„Eldarion", ließ sich Galen vernehmen. „Konntest du die Angreifer erkennen? Waren es Tiere?"

Der Junge richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Heiler. Obwohl das Grauen auf seinen Zügen Schatten spielen ließ, bemühte er sich um eine Antwort. „Wie Tiere, aber dennoch waren es keine. Vielleicht Menschen, Meister Galen. Sie waren überall."

„Galen", zischte Estel leise. „Er quält sich."

Die gleichen Augen wie die Eldarions, nur ungleich kälter, durchbohrten Estel geradezu. „Dies ist der Handel, Estel. Er bezahlt nun den Preis, den du für ihn vereinbart hast."

_‚Elbereth, was ging da zwischen den beiden vor?'_ Elrohir konnte es kaum fassen.

Eldarion bemühte sich unterdes immer noch, ihnen mehr zu berichten. „Sie sprachen, bewegten sich auf zwei Beinen, aber manchmal auf allen Vieren. Und sie haben geschrieen, ganz hell. Ihr Geruch, zuerst war ihr Geruch da. Ada hat ihn bemerkt, aber kannte ihn nicht. Schwarze Wolken begleiteten sie."

„Es ist gut", tröstet Estel ihn, als er zu zittern begann. „Denk nicht mehr daran."

„Viele waren es." Eldarion hörte ihn gar nicht. „Sie kamen von allen Seiten. Ich erinnere mich an Fell. Es hing an ihnen herunter. Überall waren ihre Hände, schmutzige Hände. Meister Galen, Ihr werdet sie finden?"

„Das werden wir", bekräftigte Galen sehr ruhig. Die absolute Sicherheit seiner Worte ließ Elrohir unbehaglich die Schultern bewegen. „Du hast uns sehr geholfen, Eldarion. Mehr brauchen wir nicht zu wissen. Rhûnar steht in deiner Schuld."

Das Kind war voller Stolz. Elrohir konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen. Dies durfte gar nicht geschehen. Das Licht der Eldar verließ den geschundenen Körper mit der gleichen Schnelligkeit, mit der es durch den Trank gekommen war. Eldarion verblasste wie ein ferner Stern.

Estel hielt den Jungen an sich gedrückt, murmelte unverständliche Worte voller Sanftmut und Trost, bis eine seltsame Stille sie alle umfing. Der Stern war fort, nur Dunkelheit blieb bei ihnen zurück.

Schließlich atmete Galen einmal tief durch. „Er hat es überstanden."

„Was geschieht nun mit ihm?" wollte Estel wissen.

„Wir werden ihn bestatten – auf unsere Art. Respektiere es." Damit drehte sich der Rhûnar-Heiler um und ging.

„Ich bleibe bei ihm, bis sie ihn holen kommen", flüsterte Estel mit einem bittenden Blick auf seine Brüder. Er hielt den Jungen noch immer an sich gedrückt, war noch nicht bereit, seinen Körper loszulassen, den die Seele bereits nicht mehr bewohnte.

Sie drängten ihn nicht und verließen den Raum, in dem die unwirkliche Stille nicht vergehen wollte. Beide waren alt und erfahren genug, um den seltsam verzweifelten Umgang der Sterblichen mit dem Tod inzwischen zu kennen. Ausgerechnet die Zweitgeborenen, die ihm doch um so vieles näher standen als die Elben, konnten ihn nur schwer ertragen. Dabei war es nicht einmal eine Ewigkeit, die ihnen genommen wurde.

Nur Legolas erwartete sie im angrenzenden Raum. Ruhig stand er da, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und mit undurchdringlicher Miene. Er wusste, dass Eldarion nun auf dem Weg war. Seine Trauer entsprach sehr viel mehr der ihrigen.

„Wie nimmt Estel es auf?" fragte er nach einer Zeit einvernehmlichen Schweigens.

„Wie es seiner Art entspricht", antwortete Elladan.

„Er muss sich bald wieder fassen", erklärte Legolas dann. „Faronar und Indaris wissen sehr viel mehr über diese Geister als sie bislang eingestanden haben. Ich habe Galen davon berichtet und er ist entschlossen, dieses Geheimnis der Rhûna aufzuklären."

„Es ist ein bekannter Feind?" echote Elrohir ungläubig.

„Und ein sehr alter", nickte Legolas. „Caeril und ich sprachen mit ihrem Archivar. Ihre Aufzeichnungen sind lückenlos. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir es herausfanden."

„Aber wieso…?" Elrohir brach ratlos ab.

„Galen wird die Antwort auf diese Frage wohl bald wissen." Legolas deutete mit einer knappen Geste auf die Kammer. „Weiß Estel, wie sie ihre Toten bestatten?"

Die Zwillinge schüttelten den Kopf. Sie wussten es selber nicht.

Der Waldelb seufzte leise. „Es gibt keine Gräber in Rhûnar. Sie verbrennen sie im Runenkreis und übergeben sie den Quellen."

Also kein Ort, an dem Estel sich wirklich von Eldarion würde verabschieden können und an den in der Zukunft seine Gedanken wandern konnten. Auch Elrohir seufzte nun. Leichter würde es dadurch für ihren sterblichen Bruder nicht werden.

.

...

.

Im Schatten zwischen zwei etwas baufälligen Häusern, aus denen die typischen Geräusche Betrunkener drangen, konnte ihn niemand entdecken. Seine Kleidung war in den dunklen Farben des Waldes gehalten, die schimmernden Zeichen, die ihn ansonsten als Hauptmann der Leibgarde auswiesen, hatte er bei einem kurzen Abstecher in die Große Halle gegen diese eher schlichte Aufmachung getauscht.

Trotz seines langen Lebens hatte Forlos zwar eher geringe Erfahrung mit den Menschen, aber er war ein Jäger. Das war seine einzige Leidenschaft und dies hier eindeutig eine Jagd. Die Beute mochte ungewöhnlich sein, ihr Lebensraum abstoßend und etwas fremd, doch seine so lange geschärften Instinkte und seine natürliche Begabung für die Jagd auf jede Art von Wild halfen ihm auch hier, sich anzupassen.

Regungslos stand er nun schon eine ganze Weile hier und wartete darauf, dass seine Beute ihren Bau verließ. Abseits der Jagd ging es eigentlich darum, dass der Mann, von dem er sich die entscheidenden Antworten erhoffte, endlich wieder aus einem heruntergekommenen Wirtshaus herauskam, in dem er verschwunden war, kurz bevor Forlos ihn sich hatte greifen können.

Hierher hatte ihn schließlich die Suche geführt, die am Mittag bei Noloin begonnen hatte. Der Silberschmied, zu dem ihn Noloins Gehilfe geführt hatte, war wirklich eine Hilfe gewesen. Nachdem er sich davon hatte überzeugen lassen, dass der grimmige Elb ihm nicht an den Kragen wollte für die Handfesseln, die er so in Eile hatte anfertigen müssen, war ihm auch wieder eingefallen, wer der Mann gewesen war, der sie bei ihm abgeholt hatte.

Forlos war durch Esgaroth gestreift, bis er ihn gefunden hatte. Ein wahrlich schmieriger Geselle, der Aufträge dieser Art für noch schlimmeres Gesindel erledigte. Aber wenigstens hatte er ihm weiterhelfen können, letztendlich. Auch er war nur ein Mittelsmann, handelte im Auftrag eines anderen, der in ganz Esgaroth dafür bekannt war, Geschäfte der ganz eigenen Art zu vermitteln.

Im Gasthof öffnete sich eine Tür und ein Mann mit einer kichernden Hure im Arm taumelte hinaus. Es war nicht der Gesuchte. Forlos entspannte sich wieder etwas. Sein Blick glitt zwischen den Dächern hinauf zu Ithil, der bereits lange am klaren Sommerhimmel stand. Ruhiger war es deswegen in diesem Viertel der Stadt nicht. Die Lebensart der Sterblichen war ein seltsamer Tanz zwischen bewundernswertem Edelmut und abscheulichster Verderbtheit. Hier begegnete er letzterem. Der Gedanke, wer Varya in die Hände bekommen hatte und was sie womöglich nun alles ertragen musste, ließ erneut kalte Wut in ihm aufkommen. Diese Wut hatte das Ungeziefer, das ihm den Weg hierher gewiesen hatte, bereits fast das Leben gekostet. Forlos war von eisigem Zorn beseelt und Gnade zurzeit nichts, das ihn zurückhalten konnte. Außerdem wusste er, dass sein König ihn gegen jede mögliche Anfeindung Ferlongs ohne Vorbehalt schützen würde. Thranduil hätte nicht anders reagiert.

Forlos überfiel neue Spannung, als nun endlich die Gestalt erschien, die er zuvor nur aus der Entfernung wahrgenommen hatte. Die Valar mussten mit ihm sein, denn der Mann wankte direkt über die Straße auf sein Versteck zu. Vor sich hinmurmelnd kam er einige Schritte in den dunklen Weg hinein, stolperte gegen eine Abfallkiste und stellte sich dann vor einer der Häuserwände auf, um sich zu erleichtern.

Forlos war bei ihm, als er gerade die Schnüre seiner Hose gelöst hatte. Absichtlich geräuschvoll zog er sein Schwert. Kaum erklang das metallische Scharren, fuhr der Kerl herum, nur um die Spitze eines Elbenschwertes an seiner Kehle zu spüren. Er taumelte gegen die Häuserwand zurück und riss die Arme hoch.

„Ich habe kein Gold", stammelte er mit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Das weiß ich", sagte Forlos leise. Die Schwertspitze bohrte sich gerade so tief in die Haut, dass ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut den schmutzigen Hals herunter lief.

Jetzt schien der andere endlich zu erkennen, wer ihm da aufgelauert hatte. Auch der letzte Zweifel an seiner Unschuld schwand, kaum begann er wie ein verängstigtes Tier zu zittern. Helle Schuld brannte in seinen Augen.

„Wo ist sie?" Forlos konnte sich kaum beherrschen, ihn nicht sofort zu durchbohren.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Die Schwertspitze löste sich einen Moment von seiner Kehle, um in einem schnellen Streich einen langen Schnitt über seine Brust zu ziehen. Als er schreien wollte, war das Schwert wieder da und nicht mehr als ein Gurgeln kam aus seinem Mund.

„Diese Antwort gefällt mir nicht", knurrte Forlos mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Derk hat sie." Überraschend sank der Mann in die Knie und brach vor lauter Furcht in Tränen aus. „Ich sollte nur die Fesseln organisieren und herausfinden, wo man sie am besten erwischen kann. Bitte, Herr Elb, mehr habe ich nicht getan. Der Auftraggeber hat alles schriftlich gemacht."

Es reichte, um dafür zu sterben. Forlos verbiss sich diese Bemerkung. „Derk?"

Er sang wie ein Vogel. Erzählte mit überschlagender Stimme von Derk, von seinen Männern und wo Derk zu finden war, wenn er sich nicht gerade in Esgaroth herumtrieb, um Aufträge zu übernehmen, die sonst kein anderer haben wollte. Forlos hörte ihm ohne einen Ton zu sagen zu. Als er schließlich geendet hatte, sah er nachdenklich auf dieses elende Geschöpf vor ihm. Ein Wrack, zitternd in seiner Angst, ein großer nasser Fleck vorne auf seiner Hose und der stechende Geruch bewiesen, wie sehr er sich fürchtete.

Vor sehr langer Zeit hätte Forlos ihn sofort getötet. Aber die Jahrtausende waren nicht spurlos an ihm vorübergegangen und Varya hütete das Leben, auch wenn es so verkommen war, wie das hier vor ihm. Forlos wollte sie nicht bekümmern, wenn sie davon erfuhr. Töten konnte er ihn also nicht.

„Sie ist das Juwel meines Königs", sagte er sehr leise und kalt. „Es gibt bei euch Sterblichen eine besondere Strafe für Diebe."

Die gellenden Schmerzensschreie des Mannes hallten in einer leeren Gasse wider. Als seine abgeschlagene Rechte den abfallübersäten Holzboden berührte, war der Hauptmann der Leibwache bereits auf dem Weg zurück in die Große Halle.

.

tbc

.

Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich Reviews liebe? Hab ich wohl schon. Noch mal kurze Gruppenumarmung, Stille Leser eingeschlossen, sofern vorhanden.

**Ithiliell**: Kannst du dir Elrond als Herr eines Orgientempels vorstellen? –kicher-. Zwei Schauplätze hat mir auch Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. Wenn du es gut findest, beruhigt mich das. Varya ist wieder da, ein bisschen wenigstens. Es kommt in den nächsten Kapiteln noch mehr, versprochen. Eines kann ich aber nicht ändern –fg- sie ist und bleibt eine lausige Kämpferin. Alleine kommt sie da nicht raus.

**feanen**: Wie gesagt, Gílnin kann wenigstens gut Tränke brauen –hüstel-. Ah, ich hasse es, dass die Sternchen weg sind.

**Eowyn**: Den Kleinen mochte ich ja auch. Dabei wurde er nur aus einem einzigen Grund reingebracht –schnüff- um wieder abtreten zu müssen. Manchmal grüble ich über mich selbst.

**seniwallenstein**: Nein, glaub mir, du willst NICHT tauschen. Römisch? Ja, könnte durchaus hinkommen. So richtig dekadent und ein düsterer Elrond dabei. Den konnte ich mir nun wirklich nicht relaxed vorstellen. Zum Beserker mache ich Thranduil lieber nicht. Löwen, die knurren, beißen wohl nicht so schnell. Hoffe ich. Auch wenn er immer anderes behauptet. Legolas kennt ihn schließlich besser –kicher-.

Das mit Eldarion tut mir leid, ehrlich. Aber sonst hätten wir irgendwann zwei davon und Estel musste doch einen Grund haben, später seinen Sohn so zu nennen.

Sicher kann er sich sehen lassen, aber ausgerechnet so zu kämpfen? Naja, die griechischen Ringer sind glaube ich auch so angetreten. Und dann auch noch eingeölt –grins-.

**Airihnaa**: -hachsag- dann gibt es nach dem Kapitel wohl auch keine Phrasenkasse. Aber im nächsten wird wieder besser, versprochen. Und nein, ich frage besser nicht, nein! Abkommen mit Glorfindel sollten einfach hingenommen werden –hüstel-

**Shelley**: Wegen ff.net sind wir uns absolut einig. Die Punkte sind sch... Der Heiler ist doch ganz tauglich für Tränkebrauen. Was hätte er auch sonst für einen Job machen sollen? Hm, töpfern, Unterwasser-Klöppeln...gut, die Berufswahl war wohl doch nicht so glücklich –grins-. Nicht hauen wegen dem Kleinen, es ging nicht anders.

**Urlaubhat**: Interessanter Nick, wer da wohl dahinterstehen mag? –grübelstark-. Elrond hätte mit einer Tänzerin im Schoß auch irgendwie seltsam gewirkt, gelle? Aber noch hab ich den moralischen Zeigefinger nicht vom Haken gelassen, glaub mir. –sehrfiesgrins- Mit dem Heiler muss ich noch mal überlegen. Erestors verschollener Bruder, hm, hm, was der gute Erestor wohl davon hält?

Schönen, nicht so anstrengenden Urlaub...Neid...


	12. Das Antlitz meiner Feinde

**Disclaimer: **Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Mir eigentlich gar nichts. So jetzt breche ich in Tränen aus ob dieser Armut.

**.**

**12. Kapitel: Das Antlitz meiner Feinde**

.

Die beiden kaum zweifingerbreiten Silberfesseln schimmerten hell im Halbdunkel des Raumes. Auf ihren Innenseiten waren Ringe, durch die sie aneinander gebunden waren. Kaum Raum, um die Hände anders als gefaltet oder ineinander verschränkt zu halten. Am rechten Reif war auch noch außen ein Ring angebracht. Durch ihn lief jetzt eine ungleich gröbere, schwere Eisenkette, die in Kniehöhe an der Bordwand festgemacht war. Sie war nicht sehr lang und Varya konnte wenig mehr tun, als auf dem Boden zu kauern und den Bewegungen des Schiffes nachzuspüren, auf das man sie gebracht hatte.

Die Geräusche des Wassers an den Planken lenkten sie ab. Ein wenig jedenfalls. Die meiste Zeit starrte sie jedoch auf die Fesseln an ihren Handgelenken und versuchte dem Drang zu widerstehen, wie von Sinnen daran herumzuzerren und laut zu schreien. Die Ängste eines gefangenen Tieres kämpften in ihr um die Vorherrschaft mit ihrer Vernunft. Mit jedem Atemzug fiel es ihr schwerer, ihnen zu nicht nachzugeben.

Sie war noch niemals gefesselt gewesen, angekettet an einem Ort, der sie mit seinen Gerüchen und Schatten ängstigte. Gefesselt schon, korrigierte sie sich. Allein die letzten Tage hatten ihre Entführer ihr die groben Seile niemals von den Händen geschnitten. Doch diese silbernen Ringe waren etwas anderes. Sie waren so überlegt, so dauerhaft geplant. Varya wünschte sich beinahe, der zweite Schlag, den man ihr auf den Kopf versetzt hatte, wäre ihr Ende gewesen. Doch nun war sie hier, auf einem Schiff, nicht länger blind, doch dafür in die Knie gezwungen in einem völlig leeren Frachtraum.

Das einzige Licht fiel durch ein kleines Eisengitter in der schweren Holztür. Öllampen mussten dahinter brennen und manchmal bewegten sich Schatten. Niemals fiel ein Wort, auch wenn sie die Bewegungen von Menschen überall auf dem Schiff über den Geräuschen des Flusses ausmachen konnte. Ihre Entführer mussten sehr gut um die Fähigkeiten der Erstgeborenen wissen, so sehr bemühten sie sich, jeden verräterischen Laut zu vermeiden.

Schritte näherten sich über den Gang. Varya drückte sich unwillkürlich näher an die Bordwand. Die Instinkte ließen sich nicht beherrschen. Dann wurde ein Riegel zurückgeschoben und die Tür aufgezogen. Sie blinzelte in das Licht, vor dem sich eine eindrucksvolle Silhouette abzeichnete.

Das musste er sein. Der Sterbliche, der soviel riskiert, so großen Aufwand betrieben hatte, um ihrer habhaft zu werden.

„Ich bedaure die Unannehmlichkeiten, Heilerin."

Die Sindarin-Worte waren noch nicht ganz verklungen, da erkannte sie ihn. „Inmer!"

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass Ihr Euch an mich erinnert", seufzte er und nahm eine Lampe aus der Halterung. Mit diesem Licht in der Hand, das ihn nun völlig ihrem fassungslosen Blick preisgab, trat er wenige Schritte in den Raum. „Ihr müsst mir verzeihen."

Sie hob leicht die Hände. „Etwa das hier? Es gibt keinen Grund, mir das anzutun! Ich habe Euch nie Leid zugefügt."

„Ein Missverständnis", erklärte er bekümmert. „Natürlich treibt mich keine Vergeltung."

„Aber was dann?" schrie sie.

„Ich brauche Eure Hilfe."

„Ihr habt eine sehr seltsame Art, darum zu bitten."

„Bitten?" wiederholte er und legte den ergrauten Kopf ein wenig schief. „Ich bitte Euch nicht, Heilerin. Was würde das auch bringen? Rhûna meiden den Kontakt zu uns Menschen. Selbst in Ilegond hat keiner von Euch auch nur mit der kleinsten Regung erkennen lassen, dass Ihr uns für mehr erachtet als kurze Funken im langen Licht Eurer Lebenszeit."

„Ich habe Euch bereits geholfen", erinnerte sie ihn eisig.

„Der Schnitt, ja." Er bewegte leicht die Hand. „Beinahe hätte ich mich mit dem Messer verschätzt. Er war länger und tiefer als geplant. Aber Ihr habt Eure Gabe glänzend unter Beweis gestellt."

Varya entschuldigte sich im Stillen bei Thranduil und Glorfindel. Sie hatten recht gehabt mit ihrem Misstrauen. „Warum konntet Ihr nicht einfach fragen, Inmer?"

Er ging in die Hocke, um ihr in die Augen blicken zu können. Sie erschrak beinahe vor dem Feuer, das ihn beseelte. „Der Waldelb hätte Euch niemals gestattet, mit mir zu kommen. Dieser König betet den Boden an, auf dem Ihr geht."

Varya konnte nicht anders, sie lachte leise auf. Inmers Unverständnis auf ihre Reaktion ließ sie beinahe noch mehr lachen. Es kostete sie richtig Mühe, wieder ernst zu werden, auch wenn sie selbst den Anflug von Verzweiflung darin erkannte. „Ihr seht das völlig falsch, Inmer. König Thranduil vergöttert nur ein Wesen auf ganz Mittelerde so sehr wie Ihr vermutet und das ist sein einziger Sohn."

„Denkt Ihr?"

„Ich weiß es."

„Also wird er Euch nicht suchen?"

Schlau, aber nicht schlau genug. Sie hatte nicht vor, ihm die Furcht vor Thranduils Vergeltung zu nehmen. Mit dem Lauf dieses Gesprächs war ein Teil ihrer Ängste geschwunden. Inmer brauchte sie lebend, möglichst unversehrt, da er nicht wissen konnte, wie weit ihrer Kräfte unter Schmerzen und Verletzungen leiden würden. Mit jedem Atemzug wuchs ihre Aussicht, doch noch gefunden zu werden. „Er wird jeden Stein, jedes Blatt umdrehen. Es mag Euch nicht klar sein, Inmer, doch mein König ist ein Sammler und Ihr habt Hand an etwas gelegt, das ihm gehört."

„Ihr schätzt Euch nicht sehr hoch, Heilerin. Nur ein Sammlerstück?"

„Ich kann damit leben, Inmer."

„Auch wenn Ihr ihn liebt?"

„Vielleicht deswegen." Varya zerrte etwas ungeduldig an den Fesseln. Sie hatte nicht vor, die Tiefe ihrer Gefühle hier auszuloten. „Lasst mich gehen, dann bleibt Ihr vielleicht am Leben."

„Ich brauche Euch", beharrte er finster. „Nur Ihr könnt noch retten, was alle anderen aufgegeben haben."

„Ihr könnt mich nicht zwingen", fauchte sie.

„Dann sterbt Ihr." Er stand auf und verließ den Raum. Am schlimmsten war, dass er die Lampe wieder mit sich nahm.

„Ihr aber auch", flüsterte sie in die Dunkelheit, die sie wieder umgab. „Ihr wisst noch nicht, was Zorn ist."

.

...

.

Das Feuer war heruntergebrannt, Funken tanzten schon lange nicht mehr hinauf zu dem kreisrunden Ausschnitt, in dem die Sterne glitzerten. Eldarion Ithildor war gegangen. Seine Asche war nun geblieben, in diesem blauen Feuer, das heißer als jedes andere gebrannt hatte und es war nur noch eine Frage von Augenblicken, bis Faronar das Zeichen gab, den Zufluss der Quellen zum Runenkreis zu öffnen, um Eldarions letzte Überreste mit sich zu nehmen.

Die Stimmen der Rhuna erhoben sich zu seinem Abschied. Die leisen Trauerlieder wurden nun von anderen Tönen verdrängt. Seit jeher gingen die Toten der Rhuna unter vollen, beinahe triumphierenden Klängen und Worten, die die Verheißung der Ruhe in Mandos Hallen in sich trugen. Ein Lied, wie es falscher hier nicht sein konnte. Eldarion war niemand, den Mandos schon lange erwartete. Zwölf Mal hatte der Ithildrim nur den Zyklus der Jahreszeiten erlebt. Er war zu jung gestorben, viel zu jung.

Sie hatten ihn zuvor zwei Tage in der Totenhalle aufgebahrt, damit die Rhûna von einem der ihren, ihrem jüngsten, Abschied nehmen konnten. Galen war nicht dort gewesen. Für ihn würde erst dann das Leben des Ithildrim-Kindes enden, wenn er die Schuldigen gefunden hatte. Die Geister, die schon einmal das Meer von Rhûn heimgesucht hatten...sein Blick glitt zu Faronar und Indaris.

Der Rhûna-Älteste schickte sich an, das Zeichen zu geben. Indaris jedoch sah zu Galen herüber. Was auch immer in seinem Gesicht zu lesen war, es erschreckte sie. Viel war ihr nicht anzumerken, aber Indaris war keine Elbin, die sonst nervös an den Ärmeln ihrer dunklen Robe zupfte. Genau das jedoch machte sie nun.

Sie hatte jeden Grund, unruhig zu sein. Galen rief sich das Gespräch mit Helthiriel wieder ins Gedächtnis zurück. Der Archivar hatte sich schon gewundert, warum man ihn nicht längst zu Rate gezogen und stattdessen nur die schriftlichen Aufzeichnungen angefordert hatte.

Wasser sprudelte aus dem fast verborgenen Zugang, verteilte sich zwischen den Runen, hob die Asche an seine Oberfläche und nahm sie dann mit sich in die steinerne Rinne, die den Kreis umgab. So war es am besten. Kein Rhûna wurde in der Erde bestattet. Die Tiere hätten ihre Spiele mit den Toten getrieben. Anfangs hatte man es wohl so gehalten, jedoch sehr schnell aufgegeben. Es war zu schrecklich gewesen, wenn die Gräber geöffnet und die Überreste der Verstorbenen verloren waren.

Der Felsendom leerte sich bereits. Mehr Abschied konnte man nicht nehmen, die Rhûna kehrten zurück in ihren Alltag.

„Kommst du?" erkundigte sich Legolas leise bei Galen. Er deutete auf Elronds Söhne, die sich nun zum Gehen wandten.

Galen sah kurz zu Estel. Der schien zwar etwas sagen zu wollen, besann sich dann jedoch anders. Das war gut so, Galen ertrug Estels Gegenwart ohnehin jetzt nur noch sehr schwer. „Nein, ich muss noch etwas erledigen. Ich folge Euch später."

Mit einem leichten Neigen des Kopfes ließ er den Waldelb stehen und steuerte dann auf Faronar und Indaris zu.

„Meister Galen", sagte Faronar nichtsahnend. „Dies war ein schwerer Moment."

„Er wird für Euch gleich noch sehr viel schwerer", stieß Galen mit gedämpfter Stimme hervor. „Ihr schuldet mir eine sehr lange Erklärung, Faronar, noch heute Nacht!"

„Aber nicht hier", mischte sich Indaris ebenso leise ein. „Folgt uns. Nein, Faronar, er hat Recht. So wird es keine Lösung geben, nicht dieses Mal."

Schweigend legten sie den Weg bis zu dem Versammlungsraum zurück, in dem man die fremden Elben aus Bruchtal und Düsterwald am Tag ihrer Ankunft empfangen hatte. Diesmal war die Atmosphäre anders. Galen stand auf der einen Seite des Tisches, Faronar auf der anderen und Indaris am Kopfende, als wollte sie den Streit schlichten, der zwischen ihnen hing wie eines der schweren, dunklen Sommergewitter.

„Ich sprach mit Helthiriel", begann Galen.

„Es ist womöglich nur eine zufällige Übereinstimmung", fiel ihm Faronar sofort ins Wort. „Die Geschehnisse liegen über tausend Jahre zurück. So dauerhaft sind die Sterblichen in ihrem Verhalten sonst nicht."

„Nârandir!" fauchte Galen. „Ihr gabt ihnen damals sogar einen Namen."

„_Rattenwanderer,_ der Name kam von den Menschen in Dorwinion, wir übernahmen ihn nur", sagte Faronar. „Niemand sah sie je."

„Jedenfalls niemand, der es auch überlebte", ließ sich Indaris leise vernehmen. „Ich war damals hier, Meister Galen. Die Außensiedlungen gab es noch nicht in diesem Umfang. Hier in der Quellstadt bemerkten wir ihre Anwesenheit nur daran, dass die Tiere flüchteten. Kein Elb kam damals zu Schaden. Es war nicht einmal ein wirklicher Zwischenfall, eher eine seltsame Begebenheit, wie es so viele hier in Rhûn gibt."

„Damals", bekräftigte er. „Doch diesmal ist es anders. Wir können nicht abwarten, ob sie ihren Weg um das Meer vollenden und die Überlebenden ihrer Wanderung in den Bergen des Ostens verschwinden. Wollt Ihr wissen, welche Theorie Helthiriel dazu hat?"

Faronar verzog das Gesicht. „Seine Phantasie ist zu lebhaft."

„Dann dürfte das auf die meine auch zutreffen", sagte Galen scharf. „Es sind diesmal mehr als damals, sehr viel mehr. Nicht die Handvoll, die gerade ein paar Tiere erschreckte. Ihr Stamm im Gebirge von Rhûn ist stark angewachsen in den letzten Jahrhunderten. Sie sind dabei, sich ein neues Revier zu suchen und was wäre geeigneter als die Quellstadt? Die Nârandir werden ihren Weg um das Meer nicht fortsetzen, sondern uns heimsuchen. Sie haben sich gestärkt, an den Opfern in Dorwinion, den Karawanen und den Tieren. Jetzt machen sie sich bereit, unsere Außensiedlungen anzugreifen."

„Ihr seid Heiler, kein Krieger", meinte Faronar verärgert. „Versucht Euch nicht an Dingen, die Ihr weder gelernt habt noch die zu beurteilen Euch zusteht."

Galen verspürte den starken Drang, ihn bei den Schultern zu nehmen und solange zu schütteln, bis er die Gefahr endlich erkannte. Ein warnender Blick von Indaris zwang ihn zurück.

„Dennoch ist auch uns bereits aufgefallen, dass es Abweichungen gibt", sagte sie ruhig in die Stille hinein. „Du kannst es ebenso wenig leugnen, Faronar. Ich bin verantwortlich für die Außensiedlungen und meine Sorge ist groß. Ein Kompromiss hilft uns vielleicht weiter."

Misstrauisch wandte sich ihr der Älteste der Quellstadt zu. Er konnte ihre Einwände nicht ebenso beiseite wischen wie die Galens. Sie war ihm beinahe ebenbürtig an Alter und Erfahrung. In mancher Hinsicht war sie viel stärker als er. „Was soll das für ein Kompromiss sein?"

„Kann in Erfahrung gebracht werden, wie groß ihre Anzahl ist und wohin ihr Marsch sie diesmal führt, entscheiden wir erneut", schlug Indaris vor. „Sind es viele und ist ihr Ziel die Quellstadt, werden wir uns ihnen zum Kampf stellen."

„Es sind wenig mehr als Tiere", sagte Faronor mit einer hochmütigen Geste.

„Dann sollte ein Kampf uns kaum schrecken", lächelte Indaris.  „Auch wir sind schließlich nicht mehr die gleichen wie damals. Lass uns Kundschafter ausschicken, die uns die Antworten bringen."

„Antworten", murmelte Faronar versonnen, bevor ein fast boshaftes Glitzern in seinen Augen erschien. „Da Ihr Euch so brennend dafür interessiert, Meister Galen, solltet Ihr diese Aufgabe auch übernehmen."

„Faronar!" rief Indaris besorgt. „Meister Galen ist Heiler. Der Kampf ist nicht seine Aufgabe."

„Er soll doch gar nicht kämpfen", widersprach der Älteste und wandte sich Galen zu, spöttisch die Brauen gewölbt. „Oder fürchtet Ihr Euch nun, Heiler?"

„Ich fürchte nur Dummheit und Erstarrung, Faronar. Alle Ithildrim fürchten das mehr als den Tod." Galen neigte kurz vor Indaris den Kopf. „Gleich morgen breche ich auf. Hoffen wir, dass ich die Anzeichen falsch deutete und sie einfach weiterziehen."

Galen war so in seiner Wut und seinen Gedanken gefangen, dass er erst aufschreckte, als er draußen vor dem Versammlungsraum gegen ein Hindernis prallte.

„So wirst du diese Nârandir wohl nicht aufspüren", meinte Legolas spöttisch, denn in keinen anderen war Galen hineingelaufen. „In einem muss ich Faronar wirklich Recht geben, du bist in erster Linie ein Heiler. Vielleicht solltest du diese Aufgabe mit denen teilen, die Krieger und Jäger sind."

Galens Blick wanderte vom Eingang des Versammlungsraumes zu Legolas. Der Thronerbe Düsterwalds hatte tatsächlich gelauscht.

„Gut erkannt", nickte der Waldelb, bevor er ihn am Arm fasste und mit sich zog. „Ich respektiere deine Entschlossenheit, mein Freund, doch du erwartest wohl nicht wirklich von mir, dass ich dich alleine da draußen herumstreifen lasse."

Galen seufzte. Legolas ließ nur sehr selten so deutlich werden, dass er nicht nur um einiges älter als er war sondern auch jeder Zoll der Sohn seines Vaters. „Ihr seid unsere Gäste."

„Netter Versuch", schmunzelte Legolas. „Elladan und Elrohir werden sich vor Lachen auf den Boden schmeißen, wenn sie dieses Argument hören. Wenn es dir leichter fällt, stell dir einfach vor, du gehst mit deinen Gästen auf einen Jagdausflug."

„Rattenjagd", murmelte Galen finster.

„Nicht gerade edle Beute, aber wir verkraften das schon. Caeril hat mit Amonir gesprochen, er ist bereit, uns zu führen."

„Du hast das alles bereits geplant, ja?"

„Es ist zumindest hilfreich, wenn man vorbereitet ist", grinste Legolas.

.

...

.

Der Mann hieß Talrik und wünschte sich offenbar sehr weit weg von seinen Begleitern, die aus einem König, zwei Fürsten und der halben Leibwache eben dieser Edlen bestand, angeführt von ihrem Kommandanten.

Aus halbgeschlossenen Augen beobachtete Elrond den Sterblichen, der bei ihren Pferden stand und sich dort offenbar wohler fühlte als bei den in regloser, aber dennoch wachsamer Haltung verharrenden Elben. Er begleitete sie nicht freiwillig. Ferlong hatte darauf bestanden - eigentlich war er in lautstarkes Flehen ausgebrochen, kaum hatte er erfahren, wer Varya entführt hatte und Thranduil traf schließlich eher widerstrebend die Entscheidung, die Begleitung dieses Offiziers der Esgarother Stadtwache hinzunehmen, der wenigstens ihrer Sprache mächtig war. Es galt, Ferlongs Ehre als Bürgermeister der Stadt zu retten und egal, was in den nächsten Wochen geschehen würde, die Handelsbeziehungen zu Esgaroth sollten Bestand haben.

_‚Manchmal ist dieser König klüger und diplomatischer, als er sich sonst gerne den Anschein gibt',_ überlegte Elrond mit einem Anflug von Ironie, der sich eher gegen ihn selbst richtete. _‚So alt bin ich nun und noch immer gelingt es mir nicht auf Anhieb, hinter die Masken zu blicken, die wir alle uns zugelegt haben.'_

Zurzeit umgab ihn jedoch nicht sehr viel Rätselhaftes. Sie alle warteten darauf, dass Forlos wieder auftauchte und die Rückkehr der Entführer meldete. Bei ihrem hastigen Aufbruch aus Esgaroth hatte sie alle noch die Hoffnung beseelt, im Schlupfwinkel dieser Bande Varya aufzufinden. Sie waren enttäuscht worden, die baufällige Hütte inmitten eines kleinen Waldstücks war leer gewesen. Leer, aber nicht aufgegeben. Die Männer würden zurückkommen und das war ihre einzige Chance, doch noch Varyas Verbleib zu erfahren.

Die Elben waren zuvor schon schwer zu erkennen gewesen. Doch nun, bei fortschreitender Dämmerung verschwanden sie in ihrer grün-braun gehaltenen Kleidung völlig inmitten der Farben ihrer Umgebung. Für Talrik musste es gespenstisch sein. Nur ein Schimmer der hellen Haare war von einigen noch zu erkennen. Elrond war für ihn wahrscheinlich schon unsichtbar und auch die anderen würden bald die Kapuzen ihrer Umhänge hochschlagen und zum Teil des Waldes werden.

Elrond unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Es war schon lange her, dass er an einer Unternehmung wie dieser beteiligt gewesen war. Wenn er es recht überlegte, war er sogar noch niemals in etwas derartiges verwickelt gewesen. Seine Vergangenheit hatte der offene Kampf geprägt, Kriege und Schlachten, später dann die eher vermittelnde Diplomatie im befestigten Bruchtal. Zuletzt sicherlich die Auseinandersetzung im südlichen Düsterwald, die auch der offene Kampf gewesen war. Nur gut, dass Glorfindel ihm niemals Nachlässigkeit bei der Übung mit den Waffen hatte durchgehen lassen.

Er fing einen amüsierten Blick seines Beraters auf. Natürlich wusste Glorfindel genau, was ihn nun beschäftigte. Langsam schlenderte der Vanya zu ihm herüber.

„Du siehst unbehaglich aus", stellte er sehr leise fest.

„Wundert dich das?" fragte Elrond mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Heiltränke und Bücher", spottete Glorfindel und seine Augen glitzerten in der dichter werdenden Dunkelheit wie Sterne. „Erestor wird sich kaum halten können, wenn ich ihm davon erzähle."

„Gibt es eine Drohung, die dich davon abhalten könnte?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht."

„Du würdest dich wohler fühlen, wenn er jetzt hier wäre", vermutete Elrond.

„Erestor?" Glorfindel legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite. „Der Elb, der den Schatten so liebt?"

„Der im Schatten tötet", korrigierte Elrond.

Das war eine Seite an seinem immer so düster und beherrscht erscheinenden Seneschall, die ihm noch nie behagt hatte. Eine Vereinbarung zwischen Glorfindel und Erestor, die ohne seine Zustimmung vor langer Zeit getroffen worden war. Nicht alles ließ sich mit Diplomatie lösen und auch nicht alles damit, dass Glorfindel mit der Bruchtal-Garde die kriegerische Stärke der Elben demonstrierte.

Es gab Gefährdungen, die sich auf einer subtileren Ebene abspielten, den Bodensatz der Städte rund um Bruchtal hochspülten und den Handel oder die Reisewege unsicher machten für die Gäste des Hauses. Erestor sorgte dafür, dass diese Schwierigkeiten sehr schnell wieder schwanden. Wann immer er alleine zu einer seiner ‚Geschäftsreisen' aufbrach, erfüllte Elrond ein ungutes Gefühl. Er hatte sich schnell abgewöhnt, ihren Zweck zu erfragen. Zumeist fixierte ihn Erestor dann mit seinen tiefschwarzen Augen, auf deren Grund Dinge lauerten, die Elrond beunruhigten und schwieg einfach nur.

Glorfindel fuhr träge mit den Fingern über die Verzierungen seines Schwertgriffs. „Wir hätten einige Tote, wenn er diese Hütte betreten würde."

Elronds Blick wanderte zu Thranduil. „Wir werden auch Tote haben, wenn er dort einen Fuß hineinsetzt und nicht die Antworten erhält, die er haben will."

„Hast du vor, ihn davon abzubringen?"

„Nein", antwortete Elrond, ohne ein Zögern zu spüren.

Nicht zum erstenmal entdeckte er, dass Bitterkeit und unversöhnliche Härte in ihm wuchsen. Wann hatte das begonnen? Bilder eines zerschundenen Körpers tauchten aus seinen Erinnerungen auf. Abschied und Schmerz, der Verlust einer geliebten Seele und die Tränen seiner Kinder.

„Wir werden sie sicher wiederfinden", sagte Glorfindel beruhigend.

„Und woher nimmst du diese Gewissheit?"

Glorfindel imitierte sehr erfolgreich, wie sich die Ithildrim in Positur zu werfen pflegte. „Rhûna machen das mit Links."

Das kurze Auflachen Elronds zog Thranduils Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Bevor er jedoch etwas fragen konnte, löste sich Forlos aus den Schatten.

„Sie sind da", erklärte er leise. „Und sie haben begonnen, sich vollaufen zu lassen. Es sind die drei, von denen mir berichtet wurde. An ihnen ist keine Spur von Blut und nach ihren Worten zu urteilen, haben sie sie unversehrt bei ihrem Auftraggeber abgeliefert."

„Und wo?" fragte Thranduil, während er bereits das Zeichen zum Aufbruch gab.

„Das sagten sie nicht."

Thranduils Enttäuschung hielt sich in Grenzen. „Noch nicht. Talrik, haltet Euch hinter uns. Ihr bewegt Euch zu laut."

Der Mann aus Esgaroth nickte nur. Er hätte sich wohl auch ohne diesen königlichen Befehl nicht unbedingt in die erste Reihe gestellt.

„Dann wollen wir mal", sagte Glorfindel beinahe entspannt. Er zog gelassen seine braunen Wildlederhandschuhe über, legte die Kapuze seines Umhangs über die verräterisch golden schimmernde Haarpracht und schlug Elrond leicht auf die Schulter. „Schön in meiner Nähe bleiben, alter Freund. Ein verschwundener Heiler reicht erst einmal."

Elrond zog eine Grimasse. Glorfindels heitere Arroganz trieb ihn gelegentlich zur Weißglut. Dieser Elb tat gerade so, als hätte Elrond nicht Gil-Galads Seite Schlachten geschlagen, Bruchtal über Jahrtausende gegen alle möglichen dunklen Horden verteidigt. An seinem Finger steckte immerhin Vilya.

Vilya! Elrond griff hastig nach seinen Handschuhen und streifte sie ebenfalls über. Es war eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, ein lange ausgeübter Instinkt, der nicht wirklich nötig war. Sie rückten mit sechs Leibwachen, zwei Fürsten, einem König und noch einer Stadtwache auf eine Hütte zu, in der sich drei Strauchdiebe gerade betranken. Thranduil oder Glorfindel alleine hätten schon gereicht.

Vorsicht war jedoch eine Tugend und so bauten sie sich zunächst in völliger Lautlosigkeit rund um das windschiefe Bauwerk auf, das Holzfäller vor langer Zeit errichtet haben mussten. Die Wände waren aus grobgesägten Planken errichtet, unzureichend an einigen Stellen mit Rinde geflickt. Das Dach schien zumindest mit Grassoden regelmäßig abgedichtet worden zu sein. Es entstand kein Laut, als einer der Elben dort hinaufkletterte und sich neben der halboffenen Luke postierte, aus der Rauch und Licht drangen.

Thranduil blieb einige Schritte von der schräg in den Angeln hängenden Eingangstür stehen, vor der sich Forlos nun mit zweien seiner Männer aufbaute. Eine weitere Tür gab es nicht, nur noch zwei mit Holzläden geschlossene Fensteröffnungen, vor der ebenfalls Elben Aufstellung nahmen.

Elrond befand sich an seiner Linken, Glorfindel zu seiner Rechten. Sie alle lauschten eine Weile auf die Geräusche aus der Hütte.

„Hinner, du Schwachkopf!" grölte gerade ein Mann. „Denk lieber an das Gold. Einen Monat können wir damit Bier im Überfluss kaufen. Und Weiber! Jede Menge Weiber!"

„Sieh ihn dir doch an!" lachte ein anderer. „Der Bursche hat sich in die Elben-Hexe verliebt. So zart, so süß, nicht wahr, Hinner? Es tat mir richtig leid, ihr eins überzuziehen."

Thranduils Hand auf dem Schwertgriff verkrampfte sich etwas. Der Sprecher war so gut wie tot, Elrond hatte nur noch wenig Zweifel an seinem Schicksal.

„Halt dein Maul, Derk!" fauchte eine recht junge Stimme. „Und nenn sie nicht eine Hexe. In der Stadt haben sie erzählt, dass sie eine Heilerin ist. Ich finde, es war nicht richtig, was wir getan haben."

In der Hütte schepperte es leicht, gefolgt von einem Schmerzensschrei.

„Lass dir eines gesagt sein", erklangen dann wütende Worte. „Hier bestimme ich, was richtig ist. Dieser Auftrag hat uns eine Menge Gold eingebracht und ich würde es wieder tun. Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, sag es nur. Du wärst nicht der erste, den ich draußen den Tieren überlasse."

Hauptmann Forlos drehte sich zu seinem König um. Elrond wäre das Nicken beinahe entgangen, doch der Anführer der Leibwache hatte nur auf dieses Zeichen gewartet. Ein gezischter Befehl, dann drangen alle Elben gleichzeitig in die Hütte ein. Die Fensterläden wurden herunter gerissen, vom Dach ließ sich der dort wartende Krieger durch die Luke herab und Forlos trat so heftig gegen die Tür, das diese mit einem lauten Krachen in die Hütte flog.

.

...

.

Es gab Bereiche in den Gedankengängen eines Ithildrim, die Legolas wohl nie begreifen würde. Dabei hatte er wirklich gedacht, Galen sehr gut einschätzen zu können. Er hatte sich geirrt, gründlich. Was bei Erus leuchtender Weisheit hatte den Rhûnar-Heiler nur dazu bewogen, dieses Geschöpf mit auf ihre Erkundung zu nehmen?

Legolas beobachtete stirnrunzelnd, wie Binter wieder betont unauffällig in den Tiefen seiner Kleidung herumfingerte und eine flache Flasche herauszog, um sich einen Schluck zu genehmigen. Die Rhûna hatten sich alle Mühe gegeben, den sterblichen Gast aus Ilegond etwas gefälliger auszustatten, waren aber wohl an seiner Vorliebe für grobgearbeitete Kleidung gescheitert, die man bestenfalls als Lumpen bezeichnen konnte. Immerhin war er sauber. Legolas konnte sich vorstellen, dass nur rohe Gewalt und die Stärke der Erstgeborenen diesen Effekt hatten erzielen können.

„Meinst du, er soll die Nârandir durch seinen bloßen Anblick erschrecken?" erkundigte sich Estel gedämpft und schlug dabei nach einigen Mücken, die sich über die Wiederkehr ihrer beliebtesten Futterquelle wirklich zu freuen schienen.

„Möglich wäre es." Legolas sah eine Weile bei Estels Kampf gegen die winzigen Blutsauger zu. „Sie fressen dich schon wieder auf."

„Elbischer Wein ist nicht so wirksam", erklärte Estel freudlos. „Und stärkere Getränke haben sie hier wohl nicht."

„Wollte Galen nicht irgendetwas zusammenbrauen?"

Estels Miene verdunkelte sich und er blieb die Antwort schuldig. Verbissen stapfte er an Legolas Seite den Pfad tiefer in den dichten Wald hinein.

„Estel?"

„Ich habe ihn nicht gefragt."

Legolas unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Ihr solltet euren Streit beilegen. Es war doch nur ein Missverständnis."

„Er ist stur."

Und das von Estel... Legolas fing einen bedeutsamen Blick von Elrohir auf. Sie hatten es wohl auch schon versucht. Ergebnislos wie es schien, da sich Estel und Galen recht deutlich aus dem Weg gingen, seit sie am Morgen die Quellstadt verlassen hatten. Viel Zeit für Unterhaltungen blieb allerdings nicht, da der schmale Pfad sie dazu zwang, in Zweierreihen zu gehen. Außerdem hatte eine instinktive Wachsamkeit sie erfasst, seit sie die Sicherheit der Quellstadt verlassen hatten.

Die Nârandir waren in der Nähe, der Angriff auf Eldarion und seinen Vater sprach eine deutliche Sprache. Eine Tagesreise von der Stadt entfernt waren sie angegriffen worden. Der Ort des Gemetzels lag jetzt nicht mehr weit vor ihnen.

Legolas wunderte sich, wie wenig der Wald sie von der drohenden Gefahr spüren ließ. Düsterwald hätte die Erinnerungen stärker bewahrt, doch Rhûn war von einem so intensiven Leben erfüllt, dass der Tod zweier Elben nicht wirklich eine Spur in den riesigen, alten Bäumen hinterlassen hatte.

Amonir, der sie führte, blieb an einer Weggabelung stehen.

„Hier führt der südliche Weg weiter nach Dorwinion", erklärte er. „Der andere windet sich hinunter in die Bucht zu unseren Fischern. Hinathil hat Rast gemacht, da er Eldarion bei sich hatte und eine nächtliche Wanderung hier immer gefährlich ist."

Er verstummte erblassend, als ihm seine Worte wirklich bewusst wurden. Die Rast war vielleicht der tödliche Fehler gewesen, der erst den Tod der beiden verursacht hatte.

„Geister sind Geister", nuschelte Binter in weinseliger Weisheit. „Die finden einen überall. Machen wir auch Rast?"

Amonir wechselte einen Blick mit Galen, der unentschlossen weiter zu Elladan sah.

„Ich denke ja", erklärte Elronds Ältester nach kurzem Zögern.

„Gewöhnlich suchen die Wanderer einen Platz abseits den Weges auf", sagte Amonir gedehnt. „Es ist der Ort, an dem..."

Seine Stimme verklang immer leiser zwischen den zahllosen Geräuschen des Waldes.

„Dann sollten wir dasselbe tun", entschied Elladan sehr ruhig. „Mitten auf dem Weg können wir schlecht rasten."

Stumm neigte Amonir den Kopf und bog vom Weg ab, hinein in die grüne Wand des dichten, tropfnassen Unterholzes, das diesen Wald so fremdartig machte. Erst als Legolas unmittelbar davorstand, bemerkte er den wirklich schmalen Pfad, der hindurchführte. Weit führte der Rhûna sie nicht, nur bis zum Stamm eines der Baumriesen. Hohe Wurzeln zogen sich wie dreieckige Segel vom Boden aus mehrere Meter den Stamm hinauf. Zwischen zweien davon war eine Art höherliegende freie Fläche zu erkennen, der Boden überraschend trocken und fest.

„Jeder Rastende sorgt dafür, dass die Pflanzen sie nicht zurückerobern", sagte Amonir und riss zum Beweis dafür sofort eine Kriechpflanze aus, die sich über die Grenze dieses Platzes zu wachsen anschickte.

Legolas wanderte schweigend umher, seine Augen bemerkten die abgeknickten Stellen an den Farnen, die zertretenen Blätter und Abdrücke im weicheren Boden außerhalb der Raststelle. Viele waren hier gewesen. Es ließ sich jedoch schwer feststellen, ob diese Spuren vom Überfall, den Jägern oder Tieren stammten. Blut war nirgendwo zu entdecken, obwohl Unmengen davon den Waldboden getränkt haben mussten.

Er lauschte in den Wald hinaus. Eigentlich hätte er angenommen, fremde Geräusche oder zumindest die Ahnung davon zu vernehmen. Doch alles war so, wie er es in den Tagen zuvor kennen gelernt hatte. Entweder waren die Nârandir nicht länger hier oder sie verstanden es meisterhaft, mit ihrer Umgebung zu verschmelzen. So ganz konnte er das nicht glauben, denn Eldarion hatte einen eigentümlichen Geruch erwähnt, der ihnen anhaftete. Sie mussten einfach auffallen.

Mit einem Achselzucken gab er seine Versuche auf und wandte sich ihrem Lager zu, in dem Amonir inzwischen ein Feuer entzündet hatte, dessen Schein die zunehmende Dunkelheit vertrieb. Man musste wahrscheinlich ein Rhûna sein, um hier irgendwo trockenes Holz zu finden. Galen, der eine Weile auf einem Ausläufer der Wurzeln gesessen und vor sich hingegrübelt hatte, griff plötzlich in die Ledertasche, die er immer über der Schulter hängen hatte und zog eine Phiole heraus.

_Ah_, dachte Legolas interessiert_, beginnen die Friedensverhandlungen nun doch._

Etwas grimmig stapfte der Rhûna an den verstohlen grinsenden Zwillingen und Legolas vorbei auf die andere Seite des Lagers, wo Estel genauso grüblerisch auf der Wurzel hockte.

„Gilnín hat das für dich gemischt", knurrte Galen und hielt die klare Phiole vor Estels Nase.

Legolas stöhnte leise auf, als Estel anstatt das Friedensangebot einfach anzunehmen misstrauisch die Stirn runzelte.

Galen wäre nicht Galen gewesen, wenn er jetzt ruhig geblieben wäre. Mit einer zornigen Geste schleuderte er die unschuldige Phiole vor Estels Füße.

„Jetzt hast du mich doch schon wieder ertappt", fauchte er böse. „Meine neueste Giftmischung ist das. Ich dachte, ich schieb sie dir unter. Vier Tage ohne Mordversuch sind mir zu lang geworden!"

„Du hast überhaupt keinen Grund, dich so aufzuführen!" schrie Estel und sprang auf die Füße. „Das Zeug hat ihn ja wirklich umgebracht."

„Willst du mir jetzt etwa die Schuld geben?" Galen baute sich vor dem doch um einiges größeren und vor allen Dingen breiteren Menschen auf. „Du hast entschieden, es ihm einzuflößen."

„Ich hatte meine Gründe!"

„Wie rührend. Deins, deins, deins...an Eldarion oder Gílnin und mich hast du gar nicht gedacht."

Legolas wollte eigentlich schlichten, aber Elrohir hielt ihn mit einer Geste zurück.

„Lass sie es zu Ende bringen", befahl er sehr leise.

„Hier?"

„Einen besseren Platz haben wir zurzeit leider nicht."

Widerstrebend, im Stillen jedoch in der Gewissheit, dass der Zwilling wohl Recht hatte, verschränkte Legolas die Arme vor der Brust und ließ das Schauspiel der beiden Streithähne seinen Lauf nehmen.

„Du warst zu feige, es ihm zu geben!" Estel ballte bereits die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Und du weißt nicht, was du willst. Erst sollen wir es nicht tun und dann doch. Wankelmütig wie alle deiner Art."

„Meiner Art?" echote Estel und lief rot an. „MEINE Art kennt wenigstens Mitgefühl."

„Du weißt nicht einmal, wie man das Wort ordentlich schreibt", schrie Galen mit überschlagender Stimme. „Mitgefühl ist doch für dich gleich Selbstmitleid und dann rennst du wieder jammernd und heulend durch die Gegend und gibst allen anderen die Schuld, du selbstsüchtiger Klotz."

Galen flog nicht weit, denn Estel hatte nicht wirklich fest zugestoßen und außerdem landete er recht weich in einer großen Pflanze mit trichterförmigen Blättern, aus der sich ein Regen aus Wasser und toten Insekten über ihn ergoss. Bevor er jedoch wieder auf die Beine kommen konnte, stürzte sich der Sterbliche auf ihn und beide rollten unter Flüchen und Beschimpfungen über den Boden.

„Ist das ein Ringkampf?" erkundigte sich Binter begeistert.

„Scheint so", bestätigte Elladan und bedachte ihn mit einem mutwilligen Grinsen. „Ich setze auf meinen Bruder."

„Nee, mach das nich, Lord Elb", sagte der Säufer. „Die Silberhaarigen sind viel zu zäh. Ich wette, der Große verliert."

Amonir räusperte sich. „Gewöhnlich kennen wir keine derartigen Auseinandersetzungen, Lord Elladan."

„Wir auch nicht", antwortete stattdessen Elrohir. „Aber es sieht zumindest interessant aus."

„Eher seltsam", murmelte Legolas.

Die beiden rollten noch immer über den Boden. Sie rangelten wie Kinder miteinander. Was Estel an Größe und Gewicht voraus hatte, wurde durch Galens besondere Kraft wieder wettgemacht. Schnelligkeit half ihm hier allerdings nicht, denn die beiden waren ineinander verkeilt wie zwei wütende Frettchen. Außerdem rollten sie immer weiter auf die leicht abschüssige Seite des Rastplatzes zu.

Amonir deutete auf den grünen Teppich am Fuß der kleinen Steigung. „Dort unten-„

Binters begeistertes Klatschen, als Estel einen Treffer auf Galens Wange landete und sofort selber einen dafür am Kinn einstecken musste, ließ die Warnung des Rhûna untergehen.

„Man sollte seinen Heiler eigentlich nicht vertrimmen", überlegte Elladan kopfschüttelnd. „Das rächt sich später."

„Sagt Adar auch immer", grinste Elrohir.

„Tatsache?" wunderte sich Elladan. „Wann?"

„Wenn Glorfindel mit ihm trainiert."

„Hilft es?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht."

Legolas schwieg nur noch. Konnten die beiden Streitenden eigentlich nicht selbst erkennen, dass sie einander gar nicht wirklich wehtun wollten? Jeder von ihnen hatte einen Dolch im Gürtel stecken. Es wäre ein leichtes gewesen, sich ernstlich zu verletzen. Stattdessen waren sie gefangen in ihrer Freundschaft und Wut, schlugen aufeinander ein und beschimpften sich dabei. Sie bluteten bereits und jetzt fingen sie auch noch an, sich gegenseitig zu würgen.

Amonir zerrte etwas beunruhigt an dem Flechtstrang an seiner rechten Schläfe. „Ihr solltet vielleicht eingreifen, bevor..."

Beide kullerten sehr ungraziös die Steigung herunter, landeten auf dem Pflanzenteppich und versanken sofort darin.

„Das meinte ich gerade", seufzte Amonir. „Sie sind in einem Flecken Gelbling gelandet."

„Gelbling?" fragte Elrohir.

Estel und Galen tauchten wieder zwischen den Pflanzen auf, bedeckt mit einer zähen Schlammschicht, die leicht gelblich schimmerte.

„Das ist Gelbling", murmelte Amonir. „Wenn sie jetzt nicht bald aufhören, trocknet das Zeug ein und wir brauchen Hammer und Meißel, um sie daraus zu befreien."

„Darauf trink ich einen!" freute sich Binter und zog diesmal ungehemmt seinen Flachmann aus der Tasche.

„Verdient hätten sie es." Elladan nahm geistesabwesend die Flasche, die Binter ihm selbstlos hinhielt, wischte zum Glück über den Rand und nahm einen Schluck. „Hm, schmeckt gut."

„War auch schwer zu besorgen", sagte Binter. „Dieser Faronar ist ziemlich geizig mit seinen wirklich guten Tröpfchen."

Galen und Estel hockten auf den Knien mitten im Schlamm und wischten sich nicht sehr erfolgreich den Dreck aus dem Gesicht.

„Eingebildeter Bastard!" Estel grinste. Selbst auf seinen Zähnen zeichnete sich bereits Gelbling ab.

„Unhöflicher Bauer!" Galen richtete sich langsam auf und schüttelte sich. „Wir haben ungefähr zehn Minuten, dann können sie uns als Standbilder zurücktragen."

„Ihr seid zu hässlich, um euch irgendwo aufzustellen", rief Elladan zu ihnen herunter.

Galen winkte nur ab. „Hier in der Nähe gibt es Speicherwurzeln. Darin ist genug sauberes Wasser, um den Gelbling abzubekommen."

Legolas holte ein brennendes Holzstück vom Feuer. Die Dämmerung war bereits vorüber, Dunkelheit senkte sich über den Wald. Galen mochte sich noch hier auskennen, aber Estel war zuzutrauen, im nächsten Gelbling-Fleck zu versinken. Auf einen Zuruf fing sein Freund das Holzscheit sicher auf und dann verschwanden die beiden Raufbolde gutgelaunt im Dickicht.

„Irgendwie etwas kindisch", erklärte Elladan, als er sich in der Nähe des Feuers niederließ.

„Kindisch?" Legolas hob spöttisch die Augenbrauen. „Hm, du hast wohl Recht. Genauso kindisch wie die Streiterei zwischen diesen Noldor-Zwillingen und dem Rhûna damals in Bruchtal."

„Das kann man nicht miteinander vergleichen!"

„Schmetterlinge, Orodans Tochter", zählte Legolas genüsslich auf. „Schwertkampf. Mir fällt bestimmt noch mehr ein. Und es gab nicht einmal einen Grund für eure Rangeleien."

„Jaja", knurrte Elladan. „Dir würde das natürlich nicht passieren."

„Nein."

„Das war ironisch gemeint."

„Meine Antwort aber nicht."

„Legolas, du gehst zum Lachen in den Weinkeller."

„Kommt drauf an, wer noch da ist."

„Ich bin dabei", lallte Binter fröhlich, verdrehte seine ohnehin recht aktiven Augäpfel und fiel schnarchend auf den Rücken.

„Wenigstens giften sie sich jetzt nicht mehr wie aufgeregte, junge Hunde an", sagte Elrohir und rümpfte leicht die Nase. „Dafür ertrage ich sogar den Gestank dieses Gelbling-Zeugs."

„Die Masse ist geruchslos", ließ sich Amonir vernehmen.

Ein Herzschlag, vielleicht zwei vergingen, bis sie alle gleichzeitig die einzig mögliche Schlussfolgerung gezogen hatten. Es mochten zwei weitere sein, in denen ihnen die plötzliche Stille ihrer Umgebung auffiel und schließlich noch einer, um auf den Beinen zu sein.

Amonir packte Binters schlaffe Säuferhülle und zerrte ihn gegen den Baumstamm. Die Zwillinge griffen zu ihren Schwertern, Legolas streifte den Köcher über seine Schulter, nahm den Bogen und legte einen Pfeil ein.

„Estel und Galen", flüsterte Elrohir entsetzt. „Sie sind dort draußen, ohne ihre Waffen."

„Vielleicht ist es dort gleich sicherer als hier", sagte Legolas ebenso leise. Er hoffte es, er betete zu Eru, dass die beiden blieben, wo sie waren, bis hier bei ihnen beendet war, was jeden Moment erst anfangen würde.

Es begann mit Geräuschen, fremdartigem Heulen und dem Rascheln der Pflanzen rund im den Baumriesen. Von allen Seiten kam Bewegung in den dichten Wald, das Heulen schwoll an und bewegte sich wie eine Flutwelle unausweichlich auf die vier Elben zu.

Nervös fassten alle ihre Waffen fester, ihre Blicke irrten umher, um den Feind erfassen zu können, doch nur schattenhafte Bewegungen waren auszumachen.

„Mindestens ein Dutzend", stieß Elladan mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Auf allen Ebenen."

„Mehr", widersprach Elrohir. „Viel mehr."

Es waren Stimmen auszumachen, aber keine verständlichen Wörter. Doch irgendwie mussten sie sich verständigen. Legolas versuchte angestrengt, eine ihm bekannte Sprache zu identifizieren, wenigstens Anklänge daran.

„Sie halten uns für leichte Beute", vermutete Amonir, der gleichfalls mit seinem Bogen neben Legolas Aufstellung genommen hatte.

„Hoffentlich irren sie sich", sagte Legolas und spannte die Sehne.

Nach all dem Rufen und den Geräuschen kamen die Nârandir dann in geisterhafter Stille über sie. Von den Höhen der Wurzeln, aus den Rändern des Lagerplatzes, die Steigung hinauf...sie waren überall. Glitten wie Schlangen auf sie zu, schnell und seltsam unscharf in ihren Umrissen. Flecken von dunklem Nebel oder auch Rauch...Legolas versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob Eldarion von Rauch berichtet hatte. Nach seiner Erzählung waren es Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut. Sterbliche!

Grimmig spannte er die Sehne noch weiter und entließ den Pfeil in eine dieser Rauchsäulen. Ein unmenschlich greller Schrei belohnte ihn. Welche Zauberei diese Nârandir auch anwendeten, um so geisterhaft zu erscheinen, unter dem ganzen waren sie verwundbar wie jeder andere.

Diesmal hatten sie die falsche Beute gewählt. Im Halbkreis aufgestellt erwartete sie eine Reihe aus Kriegern, die sich von etwas Geisterzauber nicht wirklich ängstigen ließ. Amonir folgte einfach Legolas Beispiel und zielte immer genau in die Mitte einer Ansammlung von Rauch.

Elladan und Elrohir standen zu ihren Seiten und schützten nicht nur ihr Leben sondern auch das der beiden Bogenschützen. Sie ließen mit der Erfahrung der Jahrtausende voller Kämpfe und der makellosen Eleganz einer durch Glorfindel gelehrten Technik unter dem Vorhang aus Rauch und Geschrei die Leben der Nârandir enden. Leuchtend rot tropfte das Blut von den überaus kostbar verzierten Klingen im Schein des Lagerfeuers.

Nach der anfänglichen Erleichterung über die Sterblichkeit ihrer Angreifer wuchs Legolas Besorgnis über ihre Anzahl. Es wurden nicht weniger. Sie hielten sie zurück, mühsam, aber sie konnten sie nicht vertreiben. Und sie waren überall. Er duckte sich, als einer dieser Schatten sich von der Höhe der Baumwurzel aus auf ihn stürzen wollte. Elladan spießte den Nârandir mit seinem Schwert auf und beförderte ihn mit einem Fußtritt über den Rand des Lagerplatzes.

Amonir schrie plötzlich auf und sank auf die Knie. In seinem Oberschenkel steckte ein breites Messer, einer dieser mit Fellen behangenen Rattenmenschen kniete in seiner Nähe. Die dunklen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und auf den Rhûna fixiert. Übermannt von einer abstoßenden Gier nach frischem Fleisch schlug er die Zähne in die Schulter des verletzten Elben. Es war Elrohirs Schwert, das sich auf seinen Nacken senkte und auf der Unterseite wieder hervorkam. Hektisch stieß Amonir den abgetrennten Kopf von sich und rappelte sich wieder auf, das Messer noch immer in seinem Bein.

Sie krochen wirklich wie Ratten auf sie zu. Legolas trat angewidert nach einem zweiten, der sich herangeschlichen hatte. Er hatte seine Pfeile verschossen und wechselte zu den Langdolchen.

„Legolas!" hörte er Elladans Warnschrei, dann begruben ihn mehrere stinkende, in weiche Felle gehüllte Körper unter sich und er spürte, wie sich Zähne überall in sein Fleisch senkten.

Tbc

**Feanen**: Und, wie führt er sich so auf? Rumsitzen und Däumchendrehen hast du doch nicht erwartet, oder? –ggg-

**Little** **Lion**: Estel kommt sicher auf seine eigene Art damit klar. Er ist eher der stille Typ, der ganz für sich verarbeitet. Und was Forlos Verhörmethoden angeht...Ich schätze, die Elben haben eine ganz eigene artübergreifende Gerechtigkeit. Ein bisschen überheblich dürften sie wohl dabei sein, aber niemand ist perfekt.

**Amélie**: Ich hab mich öfter mal gefragt, warum Elessar seinen Sohn später Elbensohn nennt. Die Erklärung mit dem Ithildrim-Eldarion fand ich eigentlich ganz nett und auch nicht so unlogisch. Forlos ist einer von diesen unheimlichen OC, die sich immer mehr Platz erschleichen. Dabei sollte er nur eine winzige Randerscheinung sein –seufz-

**Ithiliell**: Geht das so mit Thranduils Reaktion? Ich wollte ihn nicht gerade einen Krieg vom Zaune brechen lassen, hätte wohl auch nicht so gepasst. Varya ist zwar keine Kämpferin, aber sie wird auch noch Zähne zeigen –versprochen-

**Eowyn**: Ein bisschen heller ist es doch jetzt, oder? Nur düster halte ich auch nicht durch.

**Airihnaa**: Wie wäre es denn mit einer Reise-Apotheke? Ich meine nicht diese Täschchen, in denen sowieso immer das fehlt, das man am nötigsten braucht, sondern so eine Art Pferdekarren, aussagekräftig bemalt und mit den neuesten Wundertinkturen zzgl. Weidensprösslinge –kicher-. Wir verdienen uns an der Lizenz dumm und dämlich –ggg-. Zu Honig und Marmelade sag ich nichts – außer: WIE SÜSS! –schluck-

**Shelley**: Nicht schimpfen, Elben-Kinder sind ab jetzt unter Schutz gestellt. Es wird keinem mehr was passieren. Ja, du hast Recht –groll- ich kann einfach keine Krimis schreiben. Jeder weiß, wer der Mörder ist.

**Seniwallenstein**: DA ist Thranduil. Ich kann mich sowieso nicht länger von ihm trennen –flöt- Er ist immerhin ein Mann/Elb der Tat. Der lässt seine Varya nicht einfach hängen. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn man/elb die Heilerin seines Vertrauens wiederfindet.

Und Galen und Estel können sowieso nicht lange wütend aufeinander sein. Auch wenn die Luft erst mal gereinigt werden muss zwischen den beiden ... und die beiden selber auch –gg-

**Atropos**: Da bist du ja –wink-. Stress überstanden? Muss wohl, kaum wieder da, schon wird gemeckert. Erst kann es nicht blutig genug sein, nicht genug abgetrennte Gliedmaßen, Elben in Not etc. und jetzt protestieren, weil es einen einzigen kleinen Elb erwischt hat – kopfschüttel-. Romantisch? –räusper- zum Glück findet er sie nicht sofort. Aber wenn, dann...schauen wir mal.

**Eirien**: Hallo. Und heute schon wieder eins –smile- Ich hoffe, du hast Spaß und Spannung gleichermaßen. Jaja, die alten Herren haben so ihren eigenen Stil.


	13. Elb à la carte

**Disclaimer: **Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Mir gehört nichts und das macht es besonders deprimierend. Achso, Geld verdiene ich zwar, aber nicht mit meinen Geschichten.****

**.**

**13. Kapitel: Elb à la carte**

.

Zwei hatten neben der steinernen Feuerstelle auf einfachen Schemeln gehockt, Branntweinkrüge in der Hand. Als die Eingangstür krachend auf den groben Holzplanken auftraf, fiel einer von ihnen hinten rüber und schlug sich den Weinkrug gegen den Schädel. Der Elb, der durch die Dachluke gekommen war, trat den Krug zur Seite, setzte seinen Fuß auf die Kehle des Menschen und ließ seine Schwertspitze einen Fingerbreit über seinem rechten Augen anhalten.

Der zweite Sterbliche hingegen war aufgesprungen und reckte sich nach seinen Waffen, die kaum zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt auf einem Haufen Decken und Proviant lagen. Forlos war sofort bei ihm. Seine linke Hand grub sich in die schulterlangen, verfilzten Haare und riss den Mann nach hinten. Er zog ihn vor sich, trat ihm von hinten in die Kniekehlen und zwang ihn damit zu Boden. In einer schnellen Bewegung legte er seinen Dolch an die Kehle, aus der sich ein irgendwie wütender Schmerzensschrei gelöst hatte.

Der Dritte...Thranduils Blick erfasste den zusammengesunkenen Jungen in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes. Keiner seiner Krieger hatte ihn angerührt, dieses halbe Kind schien noch gar nicht wirklich begriffen zu haben, was da gerade geschah. Was immer sein schmerzliches Stöhnen auslöste, es musste noch vor ihrem Eintritt passiert sein.

Einen Moment umgab Ruhe alle Anwesenden. Die Elbenkrieger bauten sich entlang der Wände auf, ihre Schwerter hatten sie auf eine Geste des Königs wieder zurückgesteckt. Thranduil stand vor den beiden Männern, die am Boden knieten und lagen. Er spürte Elronds und Glorfindels Nähe dicht hinter sich, doch die beiden Elbenfürsten verhielten sich still.

„Wer von euch ist Derk?" Thranduil hasste Westron. Diese Sprache war qualvoll.

Nur kurz huschten die Augen des Mannes am Boden zu dem, der mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen vor Forlos kniete. Es genügte dem König. Langsam schlenderte er zu ihm hinüber. Das war also der Anführer, dieses verkommene Subjekt, dessen Gesichtszüge so grob waren, dass sie nur wie der erste Entwurf eines wenig talentierten Steinmetz erschienen.

„Wo ist sie?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Elb!" knurrte der Mann und die Lüge ließ seine wässrigblauen Augen funkeln.

Mit der ihm eigenen Schnelligkeit und Kraft hatte ihn Thranduil einen Lidschlag später hochgerissen und gegen die Wand gedrückt. Es widerte ihn an, diesem Geschöpf so nahe zu sein, dass er seinen stinkenden Atem riechen und spüren konnte, doch seine Miene blieb kühl. „WO ist sie?"

Eine Bedrohung konnte zu groß werden, um noch länger eine Wirkung zu erzielen. Thranduil erkannte diesen Augenblick in Derks Gesicht. Er verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, seinen unbändigen Zorn nicht besser verborgen zu haben, doch es war zu spät. Derk entspannte sich beinahe und seine dünnen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem hämischen Grinsen.

„Deine Hure hat einen neuen Herrn", sagte er laut. „Du bist zu spät, Elbenkönig."

Thranduil ließ ihn los, als hätte er sich an ihm verätzt. Der unbändige Wunsch, diesen Abschaum auf der Stelle zu töten, ließ sich kaum noch beherrschen. Er zuckte zusammen, als mit einem leisen Zischen etwas an seiner rechten Schulter vorbeiflog. Im nächsten Moment bohrte sich die Klinge eines goldverzierten Dolchs eine Handbreit unter Derks linkem Schlüsselbein durch das Fleisch und deutlich hörbar dahinter in die Holzwand.

Thranduil fuhr herum. Glorfindel verschränkte gerade wieder die Arme vor der Brust und zuckte leicht die Achseln, weil Elrond ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen ansah.

„Was willst du? Er hätte ihn sonst umgebracht."

Nach dem ersten Schock begann Derk zu schreien, aber niemand achtete auf ihn.

„Du hast ihn an die Wand genagelt", konstatierte Elrond mit erstaunlich milder Stimme.

„Mit meinem Lieblingsdolch", bestätigte Glorfindel. „Ich werde ihn auskochen müssen, damit dieses Pestblut wieder abgeht."

„Ich schenke dir einen neuen", murmelte Thranduil und wandte sich dem nächsten Menschen zu. Zum Glück war Derk unter Forlos drohenden Blicken endlich etwas leiser geworden. „Dein Name?"

„Onmar", keuchte dieses schmutzige Wiesel.

Thranduil fragte sich, was er den Valar angetan hatte, dass er hier die gleiche Luft wie dieser Abschaum atmen musste. Er blieb neben ihm stehen und sah auf die sich windende Gestalt herunter. „Möchtest du als Wandbehang enden wie dein Freund, Onmar?"

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ein Waldelbenkönig aus der Perspektive einer Eidechse doppelt so bedrohlich wirkte. Möglicherweise hatte aber auch der Steingutkrug, den er sich gegen den Kopf gehauen hatte, das winzige Gehirn des Mannes einfach zu stark erschüttert. Jedenfalls verdrehte er die Augen und war für Antworten wohl eine längere Zeit nicht mehr zu gebrauchen.

Thranduils Fluch war leise, lang und deftig.

„Wir haben sie zum Celduin gebracht." Die Stimme zog alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie war nicht nur jung und zittrig, sondern die Worte wurden in überraschend flüssigem Sindarin gesprochen. „Zu einer verlassenen Stelle, an der ein Handelsschiff angelegt hatte."

In der Ecke der Hütte versuchte der Dritte im Bunde nun, sich aufzurichten. Auf einen Wink Thranduils stellte einer der Krieger ihn beinahe vorsichtig auf die Füße und stützte ihn dann, als der Sterbliche leicht wankte. Der Junge, denn mehr war er beim besten Willen nicht, musste sich an diesem Abend nicht zum ersten Mal Prügel seines Anführers eingefangen haben. Die Schwellung rund um sein rechtes Auge mochte noch frisch sein, doch in seinem restlichen Gesicht und an seinen nackten Armen waren genug Zeichen älterer Verletzungen, die nur durch Schläge entstanden sein konnten.

Bevor Thranduil etwas sagen konnte, trat Elrond an seine Seite.

_‚Überlasst das mir',_ besagte sein Blick und auf Thranduils widerstrebendes Nicken hin nahm der Elbenlord den Jungen am Arm und führte ihn zu einem der Schemel. Finster gesellte sich Thranduil zu Glorfindel und beobachtete ungeduldig, wie Elronds Heilerseele mal wieder die Überhand bekam und er sich zunächst eher für dessen Verletzungen interessierte.

Hatte dieser Noldo-Abkömmling vergessen, dass sie nicht unbedingt die ganze Ewigkeit zur Verfügung hatten, um endlich Varyas Verbleib herauszufinden? Thranduil verdrängte mühsam jeden Gedanken an das, was inzwischen alles geschehen konnte. Sollte irgendein stinkender Sterblicher Hand an sie gelegt haben, würde er...

„Nur die Ruhe", erriet Glorfindel seine Gedanken und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. „Elrond weiß, was er da macht."

„Das Auge ist unverletzt", verkündete Elrond gerade die frohe Botschaft, die eigentlich niemanden wirklich interessierte.

„Es ist schon gut", murrte der Junge und wich etwas vor Elronds schlanken Fingern zurück. „Ihr solltet besser erfahren, wohin man die Ithildrim-Heilerin gebracht hat."

_Ein kluges Geschöpf,_ befand Thranduil. _So kann man sich irren._

„Du weißt also, wo sie ist." Elrond ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Halt still. Die Schwellung drückt sonst zu sehr auf den Sehnerv."

„Ich bin sowieso bald tot", sagte sein unwilliger Patient. „Hört mir doch endlich zu."

„Das tun wir doch. Du musst Hinner sein, nehme ich an", schmunzelte Elrond. „Kannst du etwa nicht reden und gleichzeitig stillhalten, Hinner?"

Bei näherer Betrachtung verstand Thranduil langsam Elronds sanfte Art. Dieser dritte Räuber war ein Kind, mehr nicht, selbst für menschliche Maßstäbe. Vielleicht dreizehn oder vierzehn Jahre alt, sehr mager und klein. Eru allein wusste, wie er unter diesen Verbrechern hatte landen können.

„Natürlich kann ich das", schnappte er jetzt auch beleidigt. „Also wollt Ihr es jetzt hören?"

„Du hast unsere ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit", knurrte Thranduil nur noch halb so wütend. „Zu einem Handelsschiff auf dem Celduin also?"

„Das Schiff ist flussabwärts weitergefahren."

„Der Celduin ist lang", sagte Forlos gedehnt. „Und es gibt tausend Möglichkeiten, wohin sie sie bringen."

„Nur eine", behauptete der Junge. „Ich kenne das Schiff."

Ausgerechnet jetzt drückte Elrond an einem halbverheilten Schnitt in der Wange des Jungen herum, der sofort aufschrie. Thranduil konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er lieber den Sterblichen oder besser den elbischen Störenfried erwürgen sollte.

„Es gehört Inmer von Talbruch."

„Ich wusste es!" stieß Glorfindel mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Ich wusste es schon, als er sie auf dem Steg so an der Nase herumgeführt hat. Talrik, kennt Ihr den Weg zum Gut Inmers?"

„Nur ungefähr", war die zögerliche Antwort. „Talbruch gehört nicht zu Esgaroth, Lord Glorfindel, es ist frei. Der Einfluss des Bürgermeisters endet lange vor seinen Grenzen."

„Ich kenne den Weg!" Hinner rappelte sich mit Elronds Hilfe wieder auf. Zitternd, aber offen hielt er Thranduils forschenden Blick aus. „Ich kenne ihn wirklich. Und ich kann Euch führen."

Thranduil bleckte die Zähne. „Und warum solltest du das wohl machen?"

„Weil es nicht richtig war, die Ithildrim zu entführen."

„Tatsächlich? Die Erkenntnis kommt spät."

„Thranduil", sagte Elrond leise. „Er hat wohl seine Gründe."

„Außerdem haben wir kaum eine andere Wahl", meinte Glorfindel. „Ich denke auch nicht, dass er uns gefährlich wird."

Gefährlich? Thranduil musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Diesem erbärmlichen Menschenkind konnte er mit einer Hand das Genick brechen. Sollte es also so sein. Es wunderte ihn eigentlich auch nicht. Er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass Elrond die seltsamsten Gestalten einsammelte.

„Also gut, wir rücken wieder ab. Talrik, Ihr nehmt die beiden anderen in Eure Obhut, wir anderen reiten zum Celduin zurück. Forlos, Ihr begleitet ihn und sorgt dafür, dass meine Barke umgehend ablegt."

Forlos nickte leicht. „Wo werden wir uns treffen?"

„Es gibt einen Umschlagplatz am Ufer, etwa einen Tagesritt stromabwärts", sagte Hinner leise. „Man kann ihn gut erkennen und er wird nur selten benutzt. Es ist auch nicht weit von der Stelle, an der wir uns mit Inmer trafen."

Thranduil nickte nur.

.

…

.

Misstrauisch betrachtete Aragorn die armdicken Luftwurzeln, die genau über seinem Kopf endeten. Bei jeder Bewegung knisterte es bereits von dem eintrocknenden Schlamm. Außerdem juckte das Zeug fürchterlich auf der Haut.

„Und was soll ich jetzt machen?" erkundigte er sich bei Galen, der sich ganz in seiner Nähe ebenfalls unter diese Wurzeln gestellt hatte, nachdem er Aragorn angewiesen hatte, die Fackeln an einem sicheren Platz zu befestigen.

„Einfach nur die Spitze abschneiden", sagte Galen und machte es mit seinem Dolch gleich vor. Sofort ergoss sich ein breiter Wasserstrahl über ihn.

Wenn Galen es also so wollte…Aragorn folgte achselzuckend seinem Beispiel. Das Wasser war warm, klar und…

„Galen!" prustete Aragorn empört. „Das riecht nach Erdbeeren!"

„Ja?" Galen nahm die nächste Wurzel in Angriff. Er sah sich schon wieder ähnlicher als noch vor einigen Minuten. Allerdings erkannte man jetzt auch den dunklen Bluterguss auf seinem hohen Wangenknochen, der eindeutig von Aragorns Faust verursacht worden war. „Was sind Erdbeeren?"

„Früchte", knirschte Aragorn empört. Er konnte schon die fürchterlichen Bemerkungen seiner Brüder hören, wenn er so ins Lager zurückkam. Ausgerechnet nach Erdbeeren. Als Kind hatte er eine Seife mit diesem Duft gehabt und auch geliebt, wie er sich eingestand. Als Kind! Jetzt war er ein erwachsener Mann und die rochen nicht nach _Erdbeeren._

„Ich wette, sie schmecken gut", sagte Galen völlig ahnungslos. „Vielleicht könnten wir in Ilegond fragen, ob die Händler welche besorgen können. Ich mag Früchte."

„Zum Essen, mein Freund, zum Essen."

Galen, der gerade die dritte Wurzel in Angriff hatte nehmen wollen, verharrte mitten in der Bewegung. Mit großen, seltsam schimmernden Augen sah er Aragorn eine Weile an. „Das waren sehr dunkle Tage für mich, Estel. Ich bitte dich um Verzeihung. Es muss dir seltsam erschienen sein, was Gilnín und ich dort mit der Phiole vorhatten."

„Und ich hätte dir vertrauen sollen", erwiderte Aragorn. Langsam strich er die letzten Reste des Gelblings von seinen Armen. „Ich war so zornig, dass Eldarion dies zugestoßen war und mein Zorn richtete sich gegen den Falschen. Wir hätten uns beide helfen sollen anstatt uns zu beschuldigen und beschimpfen."

„Ich trauere ebenfalls um ihn", sagte Galen leise. „Doch meine Art ist eine andere, Estel. Dies ist so und ich kann es nicht ändern. Dennoch werde ich mich bemühen, denn ein Streit mit dir ist nichts, das ich zu wiederholen wünsche."

Aragorn lächelte etwas schief und fasst sich bedeutsam an sein schmerzendes Kinn. „Schon gut, Galen. Ich schätze, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Außerdem ist es etwas zu schmerzhaft."

„Es ist nur eine Prellung", lautete die gutgelaunte Rhûna-Diagnose für unwichtige Blessuren. „Die vergeht in ein paar Tagen."

„Was du nicht sagst", murmelte Aragorn. Elrond hatte zumindest ein Einreibemittel dagegen. Wahrscheinlich lagerte er es sogar in mannshohen Amphoren in einem der Keller. Prellungen begleiteten alle seine Söhne sozusagen auf Schritt und Tritt. „Reicht das jetzt oder muss ich noch eine Wurzel aufschneiden? Ich rieche schon wie ein Fruchtpudding."

„Ja, ganz angenehm zur Abwechslung, nicht wahr?" Galen runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Ich meine, es gibt auch welche, die nach Rosen duften."

„Schon gut", winkte Aragorn hastig ab. „Wir brauchen sie gar nicht erst zu suchen. Erdbeeren reichen, ganz ehrlich. Lass uns zurückgehen, Galen."

_Und den Spott meiner Brüder ertragen,_ ergänzte er im Stillen, während er sich die Fackel schnappte und hinter dem Rhûna her durch den dichten Dschungel stapfte. Sie kamen nur wenige Meter weit, als sie die geänderten Geräusche weiter vor sich bemerkten. Wahrscheinlich waren sie ihnen auch vorher nur entgangen, weil das Wasser aus den Luftwurzeln sie mit seinem Plätschern übertönt hatte. Doch nun waren sie mehr als deutlich. Beide blieben sie wie angewurzelt stehen und lauschten beinahe ungläubig auf das seltsamen Heulen und die eindeutigen Geräusche eines Kampfes.

„Nârandir!" stieß Galen hervor und wollte sofort losstürzen.

Aragorn bekam ihn im letzten Moment am triefnassen Ärmel zu fassen. „Galen, nicht! Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Unsere Waffen sind am Lager und wir wissen nicht, wie viele es sind."

Galen schien zu einer wütenden Antwort ansetzen zu wollen, doch dann machte sich Verstehen auf seinen leichenblassen Zügen breit. „Aber wir müssen ihnen helfen."

Das mussten sie und Aragorn zermarterte sich das Hirn, wie sie das am besten vollbringen konnten. Mitten in seine Überlegungen hinein hörte er einen lauten Schrei. Die Stimme würde er jederzeit erkennen. Legolas kämpfte um sein Leben.

„Estel!" flehte Galen nervös. „Beeil dich mit deinem Plan."

„Elladan ist für Pläne zuständig und die funktionieren meist nicht", überlegte Aragorn und warf alle Vorsicht über Bord. „Wir fallen ihnen in den Rücken und zwar jetzt gleich."

„Guter Plan!" nickte Galen und zog gleich ihm seinen Dolch aus dem Gürtel.

Die Details hatten sie zwar in dieser Eile nicht abgesprochen, aber da ihr Angriff diese Nârandir schließlich von den anderen im Lager ablenken sollte, rasten sie in völliger Übereinstimmung los, die Dolche erhoben, Aragorn noch die Fackel in der Hand. Und sie schrieen, brüllten eigentlich mehr. Verständlich war es nicht, aber es übertönte sogar die Heulerei der Nârandir.

Der Plan funktionierte, er war sozusagen perfekt. Aragorn schluckte erbleichend, als sie mitten in einem Alptraum aus Rauch, fellbehangenen stinkenden Kreaturen mit schwarzbemalten spitzen Gesichtern und von unübersehbarer Fresslust glühenden Augen landeten.

„Was bei Eru ist das?" schrie er und deutete auf eine Art Rauchwolke, die sich eindeutig auf ihn zu bewegte.

„Egal", schrie Galen zurück. „Bring es einfach um!"

Umbringen war gut, sehr gut. Mit einem Dolch und einer Fackel in der Hand würde das ein Kinderspiel werden. Andererseits konnte man es wenigstens versuchen. Aragorn schrie _Imladris!_ - warum wusste er auch nicht so genau, es ließ sich aber gut herausschreien – und stürzte sich mitten in den Rauch hinein. Anstatt auf der anderen Seite wieder herauszukommen prallte er nicht ganz unerwartet gegen ein Hindernis. Ein kreischendes Hindernis, das ihm mit den Krallen ins Gesicht fuhr und glühende Spuren von Schmerz hinterließ. Wütend stieß er seinen Dolch immer wieder in das eindeutig weiche Zentrum der Wolke, bis es einfach wegsackte und der Rauch sich verflüchtigte.

Er erhaschte einen Blick auf ihr Lager, in dem sich die Zwillinge gerade mit vereinten Kräften bemühten, einen Haufen qualmender Nârandir auseinander zu reißen, unter dem Legolas verborgen sein musste. Amonir humpelte auch noch herum, in einer Hand sein Schwert, in der anderen Galens Stab und im Bein einen Dolch.

Ein Klammergriff an seinem Fußgelenk brachte Aragorn fast zum Straucheln, er sah hinunter in ein wirklich sehr rattenähnliches Gesicht, das sich grotesk verformte, als Galens Stiefel es voller Wucht von der Seite erwischte. Aragorn nickte nur kurz, dann stürzte er sich auf die nächste Rauchwolke.

„Gondolin!" brüllte er dabei, und wusste noch weniger, warum er ausgerechnet Glorfindels untergegangenes Heimatreich bemühte. Vielleicht wünschte er sich einfach nur, der Vanya wäre jetzt bei ihnen. Nicht nur Glorfindel, auch noch ein Trupp Bruchtal-Krieger, am besten unterstützt von Hauptmann Caeril, den Legolas in seiner unendlichen Weisheit diesmal dazu verdonnert hatte, in der Quellstadt zu bleiben und die Waldelben natürlich auch.

„Duckt Euch!"

Instinktiv gehorchte Aragorn dem scharfen Befehl und schon im nächsten Moment schlug in der Stirn des Nârandir vor ihm ein Pfeil mit braun-goldener Befiederung ein. Überall schwirrten nun die Pfeile durch die Luft und trafen mit großer Genauigkeit die Rattengesichter, ob sie nun qualmten oder nicht.

Aragorn blinzelte etwas verwirrt und fing einen nicht minder verwunderten Blick Galens auf, der bei dem Befehl neben ihm zu Boden gesunken war. Wenn das ängstliche Kreischen der Nârandir nicht gewesen wäre, hätte Aragorn eindeutig an eine Halluzination geglaubt. Er blickte über seine Schulter und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Über den Pfad vom Hauptweg strömten die Krieger von Thranduils Leibwache auf das Schlachtfeld, angeführt von Hauptmann Caeril, dessen Grimmigkeit ihn beinahe selbst wie eine Rauchwolke umgab.

Nicht wirklich aufrecht, aber auch nicht ganz wie Tiere auf allen Vieren zogen sich die Rattenmenschen nun mit der gleiche Schnelligkeit zurück, mit der sie wohl auch über die Elben hier im Lager gekommen waren. Nur noch wenige kämpften, die meisten davon allerdings noch immer rund um das Lagerfeuer und dort wiederum über Legolas. Die Zwillinge wüteten zwischen seinen Angreifern. Amonir war keine Hilfe mehr. Der Stab war ihm längst entglitten und er unter dem Blutverlust der Stichwunde in die Knie gegangen. Ein von Fressgier überwältigter Nârandir sprang von der Seite auf ihn zu.

„Vorsicht!" hörte man Galen schreien. „Amonir"

Der Nârandir kam nie an seinem Ziel an. Noch in der Luft kollidierte seine Kehle mit Galens Stab und schleuderte ihn tot gegen die hohen Wurzeln an den Lagerseiten. Binter, denn niemand anders hatte den Stab geschwungen, drehte sich gerade einmal um die eigene Achse und fiel dann der Länge nach auf den Boden.

Zwischen den letzten flüchtenden Nârandir hindurch hasteten Aragorn und Galen in das Lager zurück.

„Erus Licht!" stieß Aragorn hilflos hervor und sank neben Legolas auf die Knie.

Er schlang einen Arm um dessen Schultern und richtete ihn etwas auf. Legolas quittierte alleine die Berührung bereits mit einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen. Seine sonst so robuste Wildlederkleidung war an den Armen, den Beinen und den Schultern an zahllosen Stellen aufgerissen, Blut bedeckte die nackte Haut darunter und wo er nicht blutete, bildeten sich bereits tiefrote Flecken, in denen deutlich die Abdrücke von Zähnen zu erkennen waren. Am schlimmsten jedoch war der von Grauen verdunkelte Blick aus seinen weitgeöffneten Augen. Aragorn mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sich der Waldelb gefühlt hatte, als diese Kannibalen über ihn hergefallen waren.

Galen tauchte kurz bei ihnen auf, fieberhaft glitten seine schlanken Finger über die Verletzungen, dann sprang er wieder auf.

„Nicht so schlimm", stieß er hervor. „Ich bin sofort wieder da. Elladan, nimm etwas von der Paste aus dem Tiegel und fang schon bei ihm an."

Damit war er auch schon wieder weg und stürzte sich regelrecht auf Amonir, um dessen Bein der Waldboden bereits vom Blut getränkt war. Aragorn wollte protestieren, aber Legolas schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

„Ich bin nicht so schwer verletzt", stieß er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und beobachtete misstrauisch, wie sich ihm Elladan mit einer Hand voller Mordor-Paste näherte. „Das wirst du nicht tun, Elronds Erbe."

„Halt die Klappe, Thranduilion!" knurrte Elladan finster. „Deinetwegen habe ich eben graue Haare bekommen. Das bezahlst du mir jetzt."

Aragorn hatte Legolas schon immer für einen äußerst beherrschten Elben gehalten und diesmal erfüllte ihn sogar tiefste Bewunderung, denn der Waldelb knirschte zwar mit den Zähnen und Tränen liefen seine Wangen herunter, aber nicht ein Laut kam über seine Lippen, als Elladan die blutigen Bisswunden mit der Paste bestrich.

„Solltet Ihr nicht in der Quellstadt bleiben?" erkundigte sich der Waldelb stattdessen mit flacher Stimme bei Hauptmann Caeril, kaum hatte Elladan sein Werk vollendet und sie ihn wieder auf die Beine gestellt.

Caeril, der die Verarztung wortlos beobachtet hatte, lächelte sehr unschuldig. Aragorn hätte schwören können, dass so etwas wie Schadenfreude in den Tiefen seiner Augen glitzerte. „Wir sind zufällig hier, Hoheit. Eigentlich wollten wir uns nur ein bisschen die Gegend ansehen. Wälder sind immer sehr interessant."

„Zum Glück ward Ihr in der Nähe", freute sich Galen und klopfte dem Hauptmann dankbar mit einer blutigen Hand auf die Schulter. Amonir wurde gerade von Elrohir gegen eine der Wurzeln gelehnt. Es schien ihm wieder besser zu gehen. „Wir hätten Euch wohl besser von Anfang an mitnehmen sollen."

„Ja, das hättet Ihr wohl", nickte Caeril und ließ seinen Prinzen nicht aus den Augen, während er gleichzeitig Galens blutigen Fingern auswich.

„Mein Fehler", brummte Legolas widerstrebend.

„Mann, das war was", ertönte eine fröhliche Stimme hinter ihnen. Binter rappelte sich ebenfalls wieder auf und sah mit glänzenden Augen in die Runde. „Und ich dachte erst, Faronars Spezialtropfen ist daran Schuld."

Elladan verneigte sich leicht vor dem Sterblichen. „Du hast dich tapfer geschlagen, Binter."

„Ja?" wunderte sich der so Gelobte, bevor er Legolas einmal von oben bis unten musterte und dann grinste. „Haben sie dich angenagt, elbische Hoheit?"

„Er sieht zumindest so aus", kicherte Aragorn unbeherrscht und fing sich einen empörten Blick seines Freundes ein. „Entschuldige, Legolas, das ist die pure Erleichterung."

Legolas machte sich von ihm los, kratzte an königlicher Haltung zusammen, was er in seinem Zustand finden konnte und atmete dann einmal tief durch. Aragorn ahnte bereits, was nun kommen würde und verschränkte düster die Arme vor der Brust.

„DU solltest hier am vorsichtigsten sein", verkündete sein Freund langsam und deutlich. „Ich rieche schließlich nicht nach Babyseife."

„Erdbeere", rief Galen vom Rand des Lagers aus, wo er sich interessiert über die noch qualmende Leiche eines Nârandir gebeugt hatte.

.

…

.

Die Dämmerung setzte ein. In diesem unentschlossenen Licht zwischen Tag und Nacht war langsam zu erkennen, dass Inmer von Talbruch nicht nur ein einfacher Gutsherr, ein größerer Bauer war, sondern Talbruch eher ein Ansiedlung, die sich rund um ein mächtiges graues Steinhaus mit zahllosen Nebengebäuden gruppierte.

In Varyas Zimmer lösten sich die wenigen Möbel und Einrichtungsgegenstände nun aus dem nächtlichen Schatten. Man hatte sie nicht schlecht untergebracht, seit sie mitten in der Nacht hier angekommen waren. Es hätte das Zimmer für einen Gast sein können, wenn nicht die dicken Eisenstäbe vor dem Fenster wären und das große Schloss an der stabilen, schmucklosen Zimmertür.

Varya öffnete das Fenster und prüfte mit nur wenig Hoffnung die Verankerung der Gitterstäbe. Sie versuchte, dabei nicht auf ihre Handfesseln zu blicken, die zwar recht leicht waren, aber dennoch tonnenschwer auf ihr Gemüt drückten.

Als der Riegel im Schloss der Tür zurückschnappte, machte sie sich nicht einmal die Mühe, das Fenster wieder zu schließen, sondern drehte sich nur langsam um. Inmer betrat den Raum, gefolgt von einem wahrhaften Riesen, der den grauhaarigen Kopf einziehen musste, um nicht gegen den Türsturz zu stoßen.

„Ihr werdet diese Gitter auch mit Euren Kräften nicht lockern können", meinte Inmer sofort.

„Ein Versuch war es Wert", antwortete sie kalt. „Es ist jeden Versuch Wert."

„Warum könnt Ihr Euch nicht in dieses Schicksal fügen?" seufzte er kopfschüttelnd. „Wenn Eure Aufgabe hier vollendet ist, werde ich Euch freilassen."

Varya sparte sich eine Antwort. Vielleicht glaubte Inmer sogar selbst an seine Worte, aber dieser Mann hinter ihm hatte einen so harten Ausdruck in den Augen, dass ihr jede Illusion genommen war. Inmer hatte ihn als Evan, seinen Schwertmann, vorgestellt, als sie tief in der Nacht am Ufer des Celduin mit Pferden von ihm erwartet worden waren. Egal, was Evan von der Entführung einer Elbin hielt, er würde alles tun, um die Rache der Erstgeborenen an seinem Herrn zu verhindern und dazu gehörte, dass niemals bekannt wurde, wo Varya abgeblieben war.

„Habt Ihr gar nicht geschlafen?" wollte Inmer regelrecht bekümmert wissen, da das Bett unberührt war.

„Wir brauchen nicht sehr viel Schlaf", antwortete sie und ließ alle Arroganz ihrer Art in diese Antwort einfließen. „Wie geht es nun weiter, Inmer?"

„Folgt mir", meinte er nur und verließ wieder den Raum.

Evan packte Varya am Arm und zog sie neben sich her durch den ersten Stock des Gutshauses, in dem die Bewohner erst langsam erwachten. Es war schlicht in seiner Ausstattung, bäuerlich und irgendwie sehr menschlich. Die Leichtigkeit fehlte, die alle elbischen Wohnstätten auszeichnete, selbst die bescheideneren Wohnorte der Rhûna.

Weit führte der Weg sie nicht, nur auf die andere Seite des Hauses, zu einer Doppeltür, die sich ohne jedes Geräusch öffnen ließ. Varya wurde in einen großen, trotz der sommerlichen Wärme von einem Kaminfeuer erhellten Raum geführt. In einem Lehnstuhl saß dort eine ältere Frau, die sich bei ihrem Eintritt erhob.

„Es ist gut, Karen", sagte Inmer sofort beschwichtigend. „Ich habe endlich eine Heilerin gefunden. Wie geht es ihr?"

Ein verunsicherter Blick glitt zu Varya, die in gespannter Aufmerksamkeit diese kurze Unterhaltung verfolgte. „Nicht sehr gut, Herr. Sie leidet."

Inmer schien in sich zusammenzufallen. „Ich weiß, aber jetzt wird sich das ändern."

Auf einen Wink von ihm schob Evan sie tiefer in den Raum hinein, auf einen großen Alkoven zu, dessen Vorhänge geschlossen waren. Inmer nahm eine Öllampe vom Kamin, zündete sie an und folgte ihnen dann. Wortlos blieb er vor dem Alkoven stehen und zog dann beinahe widerstrebend den Vorhang zurück.

Varya hatte sich unter Kontrolle. Sonst war dies nicht ihre Stärke, aber hier ging es um ihre Fähigkeiten als Heiler und gegenüber Kranken war sie noch nie ungeduldig oder unbeherrscht gewesen. Doch es fiel ihr schwer, sehr schwer. Sie hatte nicht mit dem Anblick gerechnet, der sich ihr bot.

„Das ist Lianna", sagte Inmer leise. „Meine Tochter."

Ausdruckslos betrachtete Varya den zierlichen Körper, der unter einem fast durchscheinenden, hauchzarten Baumwolllaken in seinen Umrissen zu erkennen war. Sie war eine gute Heilerin, eine sehr gute und voller Kraft. Ihre Begabung erreichte die Galens und würde sie wahrscheinlich mit den Jahren übertreffen.

Aber hier würde sie scheitern, sie hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance.

„Es geschah im letzten Herbst", drang Inmers Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne zu ihr. „Eines der großen Gewitter kam über das Tal."

Die Narben bedeckten die linke Gesichtshälfte. Rötlich-weiß war die Haut dort zu einer Grimasse verschmolzen, die den Kontrast zu den weichen, kindlichen Zügen der anderen Hälfte noch größer erscheinen ließen. Nur die Mulde der Augenhöhle war zu erkennen, jetzt überspannt mit einer zerklüfteten Schicht verbrannter Haut, ein Teil der Nase war ebenfalls betroffen, der Mund links ohne Lippe, zu einem unfreiwillig schiefen Grinsen hochgezogen. Die Vernarbung zog sich am Hals herunter über den Körper, der unter dem Laken verschwand.

„Ein Blitz schlug in das Stalldach ein und entfachte ein Feuer. Lianna ließ sich nicht aufhalten, sie wollte unbedingt ihr Pferd herausholen." Inmer sank auf die Bettkante und griff nach der unversehrten rechten Hand. „Evan rettete sie."

_Er hätte es lieber bleiben lassen sollen_, ging es Varya durch den Kopf. Sie zuckte beinahe zusammen, als sich das unversehrte rechte Auge öffnete. Samtiges Braun schimmerte im Licht der Öllampe. Samtig und beinahe leer, bis auf eine Erinnerung von Leben tief auf seinem Grund. Da war nicht nur dieses Feuer gewesen.

„Was geschah noch?" fragte Varya leise.

„Ein Teil des Dachstuhls brach zusammen und einer der Balken traf sie." Bei diesen Worten strich Inmer die lockigen, dunklen Haare zurück, die jemand sehr geschickt auf der rechten Kopfseite drapiert hatte. Eine tiefe Mulde an der Schläfe wurde nun enthüllt. „Seitdem spricht sie nicht mehr viel, ist wieder wie ein Kind."

Varya beugte sich etwas vor und legte die Fingerspitzen auf diese Deformation. Schäden, Verlust und ein Verstand, der im endgültigen Dämmer lag enthüllte sich ihren feinen Sinnen. Sie hatte es geahnt, befürchtet.

„Nun?" fragte Inmer ängstlich, als sie die Hand wieder zurückzog.

„Wo immer Eure Tochter ist", sagte Varya langsam, „hier ist es jedenfalls nicht."

„Dann holt sie zurück", forderte er heftig. „Ihr könnt heilen, vollbringt wahre Wunder. Holt sie zurück und bringt diese Narben zum Verschwinden!"

Unwillkürlich wich sie vor ihm zurück, nur um mit dem Rücken gegen die Spitze eines Dolchs zu stoßen, der offenkundig nun in Evans Hand lag. So kam sie nicht weiter und wenn sie die Wahrheit aussprach, war sie so gut wie tot.

„Ich kann es versuchen", log sie. „Aber diese Narben...Inmer, Ihr kennt mein Volk. Habt Ihr jemals bei einem von uns eine Narbe entdecken können?"

„Worauf wollt Ihr hinaus?"

„Ich habe keine Erfahrung damit", sagte sie mit leichter Ungeduld. „Warum auch? Wir behalten von keiner Verletzung etwas derartiges zurück. Ich weiß nicht, was ich anstellen soll, um sie zu beseitigen. Ihr solltet einen Eurer menschlichen Heiler um Rat bitten."

Sie las in seinem Gesicht, dass diese Heiler ihm die Antworten gegeben hatten, die sie nicht wagte auszusprechen. Nun, womöglich hatte er den Menschen nicht gerade einen Dolch in den Rücken gehalten.

„Versucht es!" verlangte er mit krankhaftem Starrsinn. „Eher geht Ihr nicht."

„Ich muss erst nachdenken", seufzte sie ergeben. „Vielleicht geht es über Umwege. Drängt mich nicht."

Nach kurzem Zögern nickte er und auf einen Wink von ihm packte Evan sie wieder und zerrte sie zurück zu ihrer komfortablen Gefängniszelle.

„Ich kenne Eure Art, Eure Kälte und Verachtung für uns Sterbliche", knurrte der Hüne, kaum waren sie dort angekommen. „Ihr werdet meinen Herrn nicht betrügen."

„Er betrügt sich selbst", murmelte sie unwillkürlich.

Varya flog fast durch den ganzen Raum, als sie der Handrücken des Mannes im Gesicht traf. Entsetzt sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Wagt es nicht, ein Wort dieser Art zu ihm zu sagen", warnte er sie, bevor er sich umdrehte und hinausstürmte.

Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf und stolperte zu ihrem Bett hinüber. Ihr ganzes Gesicht schmerzte. Dies Ganze war ein Tanz auf einem halbzerrissenen Seil weit über dem sicheren Grund. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie bald gefunden wurde. In der Zwischenzeit...Varya griff zur letzten ihr verbliebenen Möglichkeit – sie brach schlicht und ergreifend in Tränen aus.

.

…

.

Der Ithildrim kniete neben der enthaupteten Leiche eines Nârandir auf dem Boden, Estel befand sich auf der anderen Seite. Beide hatten sich über den Kadaver gebeugt und untersuchten interessiert dessen Kleidung. Elronds Söhne und der Prinz standen zwei Schritte von ihnen entfernt, Legolas auf Galens Stab gestützt. Er schien Schmerzen zu haben, auch wenn er sich nur wenig anmerken ließ. Weinerlichkeit war noch nie eine Schwäche gewesen, die man ihm vorhalten konnte. Das hatte er von seinem Vater geerbt. Das und eine übergroße Unabhängigkeit, dazu war es ihm völlig gleichgültig, was andere von ihm hielten. Außerdem bürdete er anderen niemals Gefahren auf, denen er sich nicht selber stellte. Ebenfalls eine Eigenschaft, die Thranduil auszeichnete und die seine Leibwache regelmäßig an den Rand der Trunksucht trieb.

Er war ein großartiger Prinz und würde vielleicht irgendwann ein noch großartigerer König werden. Vorausgesetzt, er erlebte diesen Tag. Seine Aussichten sanken rapide mit jedem neuen Abenteuer, in das er sich so bereitwillig hereinziehen ließ.

_Ich hätte ihn damals nicht auffangen sollen, als er mit fünf Jahren vom Balkon gefallen ist', _ging es Caeril durch den Kopf, während er die Gruppe weiter schweigend beobachtete. _Vielleicht wäre es ihm sonst eine Lehre gewesen und er würde jetzt vorsichtiger sein._

„Eindeutig Menschen", stellte Galen fest. „Ich schätze, sie leben sonst irgendwie unterirdisch oder in Höhlen."

„Wie du", stichelte Lord Elladan in Richtung des Kronprinzen. „Erkennst du vielleicht einen von ihnen?"

In Legolas Augen trat ein bedrohliches Funkeln, auch wenn er Elronds Sohn keines Wortes würdigte.

„Primitiver", erklärte Galen, völlig unbeleckt von der Ironie des Bruchtal-Erben. „Ihre Haut ist unter dem ganzen Dreck und den Bemalungen sehr hell und ich schätze, dass ihre Augen überaus lichtempfindlich sind. Das erklärt auch, warum sie immer nur nachts angreifen."

„Und was hatte das mit dem Rauch auf sich?" wollte Lord Elrohir wissen.

Auf die Antwort war Caeril allerdings gespannt. Ihm war fast das Herz stehen geblieben, als er den Kampfplatz erreicht hatte und er diese herumwirbelnden Rauchsäulen erblickt hatte. Allerdings war nichts so erschreckend gewesen, wie die ganze Wolke von Rauch über den kaum zu identifizierenden Bestandteilen seines Kronprinzen.

_Nein, ich hätte ihn wirklich nicht auffangen sollen. Eru verfluche meine Reflexe._

Galen beugte sich noch tiefer über den Nârandir und schnüffelte an dem Fellumhang herum. Estel tat es ihm natürlich sofort gleich.

„Wie junge Hunde", murmelte Elwaloth, der gleich ihm die Leibwache vor langen Jahrhunderten verlassen hatte, um lieber in aller Ruhe Düsterwalds Grenzen zu bewachen. „Warum packen wir den Kadaver nicht einfach ein und untersuchen ihn in der Quellstadt?"

Der Rhûna tastete auf dem Fell herum, hielt seine Finger an die Nase und rieb dann etwas heftiger auf dem Toten herum. Sofort stieg wieder Rauch auf.

„Hah, dachte ich es mir doch!" erklärte er triumphierend. „Es ist eine Mischung aus Mineralien und Pflanzen. Genau kann ich sie nicht bestimmen, aber Gilnín wird es sicher gelingen. Man löst mit der Reibung eine Reaktion aus. Seht ihr?"

„Gilnín wird noch warten müssen", erklärte Lord Elladan. „Erst müssen wir rausfinden, wohin diese Biester verschwunden sind. Ich denke, sie werden diesmal eine nette Spur hinterlassen haben."

Caeril wandte sich Elwaloth mit einem boshaften Lächeln zu. „Reicht dir das als Antwort?"

„Er lernt es nie", murmelte sein Freund und gab den anderen Wächtern ein Zeichen, sich für den Aufbruch bereit zu machen. „Thranduil wird uns umbringen."

„Und zwar sehr langsam", bestätigte Caeril. Egal, was der Kronprinz zur Beruhigung immer sagte, er kannte den König besser. Es würde sein Herz brechen, den Jungen zu verlieren und mit Sicherheit auch seinen Verstand verdunkeln. Zorn war nur eine andere Art des Wahnsinns und Thranduil konnte sehr zornig werden, wenn es um das Wohlergehen seines einzigen Kindes ging.

„Du kannst solange meinen Stab als Stütze haben", bot Galen gerade dem Prinzen an, weil dieser ihm die Waffe zurückgab.

„Es geht schon", wehrte Legolas ab und straffte sich etwas. Auch wenn er mit seiner fast zerfetzten, blutverschmierten Kleidung ein Bild des Jammers war, würde er Schwäche nie zugeben.

_Ich hätte mich einfach nur umdrehen müssen und er wäre in dieser Eibenhecke gelandet_. Caeril seufzte. _Sollte Legolas jemals ein Kind haben, werde ich den gleichen Fehler nicht nochmals machen._

Das Leben war wie immer eine Abfolge verpasster Gelegenheiten. Caeril stellte das nicht zum erstenmal fest, während er sich anschickte, nun tiefer in diesen unsäglich dichten Wald einzumarschieren. Eines musste man Lord Elladan allerdings lassen – seine Einschätzung, dass sie eine Spur finden würden, traf genau ins Schwarze.

Caeril hielt eigentlich sehr viel von Lord Elrond Söhnen, auch wenn er in den letzten Wochen manchmal den Eindruck gehabt hatte, dass diese beiden leider keiner bei einem lange zurückliegenden Balkonsturz aufgefangen hatte und sie sich verheerende Kopfverletzungen zugezogen haben mussten, die selbst Elrond nicht völlig hatte heilen können. Eine ähnliche Vermutung hegte er allerdings auch bezüglich Estel und nicht zuletzt Galen. Der Rhûnar-Elb war teilweise wirklich bizarr, aber das schien hier zum guten Ton zu gehören. Nach allem, was man von Varya in Düsterwald erlebt hatte, gehörte Galen sogar noch zu den ruhigeren Vertretern. Zumindest machte er keine Experimente, bei denen ganze Paläste zu wackeln begannen.

Eru meinte es einfach nicht gut mit ihm, sonst hätte er vielleicht darauf verzichtet, dass die Nârandir eine derart deutliche Spur hinterließen, mit der es sich gar nicht verhindern ließ, dass sie ihnen folgen konnten. Amonir führte sie leicht humpelnd  weg von dem Lagerplatz und immer tiefer in den Wald hinein. Anfangs konnten sie einfach der Schneise folgen, die diese Rattenmenschen in die Pflanzen gebrochen hatten. Je weiter sie allerdings kamen, desto mehr mussten sich die Flüchtenden wieder gefasst haben. Die Zeichen wurden schwächer und zuletzt war es eigentlich beinahe unmöglich, die Spur weiter zu verfolgen. Amonir gelang es trotzdem. Er sah, was allen anderen verborgen blieb.

„Ich hoffe, er verirrt sich nicht", überlegte Estel in seiner wirklich herzerwärmenden Art.

„Amonir verirrt sich niemals!" erklärte Galen etwas verschnupft.

_‚Nicht noch eine Streiterei!'  _Caeril unterdrückte ein gequältes Aufstöhnen. Er warf einen beschwörenden Blick zu seinem Prinzen.

„Estel", begann Legolas dann auch prompt und atmete tief ein. „Wenn er die Spur verliert, dann höchstens, weil deine Babyseife seine Sinne verwirrt."

„Warum hackt eigentlich jeder nur auf mir rum?" empörte sich der Sterbliche. „Galen riecht genauso."

Lord Elrohir beugte sich zu dem Ithildrim und sog prüfend die Luft ein. „Nein, eindeutig nicht. Galen riecht so wie immer – eine Kräuterkammer auf zwei Beinen. Aber du riechst wirklich wie damals, als du noch sehr niedlich und klein warst."

Ungefähr so groß wie eine Fußbank, nach der Geste des Noldo zu schließen.

„Eine Kräuterkammer?" echote der Ithildrim, während Estel seinen Bruder mit Blicken durchbohrte. Interessiert drehte er den Kopf zu seiner eigenen Schulter und roch. „Hm, stimmt. Ich frage mich,..."

Sie erfuhren nie, welche rätselhaften Phänomene das allzeit aktive Gehirn des Ithildrim wieder beschäftigten, denn Amonir bedeutete ihnen mit einem leisen Zischen, dass sie ihrem Ziel nahe waren.

Es waren nur noch wenige Minuten durch den dichten Wald, dann bemerkten es auch alle anderen. Wieder war es der Geruch, der die Nârandir verriet. Ein anderer diesmal, vertraut in seiner Widerwärtigkeit. Wer ihn einmal in seinem Leben erfahren hatte, vergaß ihn niemals wieder.

.

…

.

**feanen**: Er fängt eben langsam mit dem Falten an und Umbringen kommt auch noch. Versprochen

**Eirien**: Hüstel, also die Chancen standen zumindest heute gut. Sonst kann ich meinen Schreibvorsprung doch nicht halten !treuerBlick!. Tja, der gute Erestor, er verdient vielleicht etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit.

**Ithiliell**: Immer noch angemessen? Hm, mal sehen, was du zu seinen späteren Reaktionen sagst. Varya ist jetzt ein bisschen hilflos, so ganz alleine, ohne ihren König, mitten unter Menschen. Wenn sie Glück hat, werden ihr die Zähne nicht ausgeschlagen.

**Airihnaa**: Ich fand die Vorstellung einfach nur sonnig, wie sie durch jede Ritze kommen. Außerdem ist der König eben vorsichtig. !klugerThranduil!

Aragorn kommt mit Nagetieren wohl nicht so gut klar, wie mit den grünen Viechern aus der Elben-Ghostbuster-Sequenz. Aber man lernt ja noch. Varya lernt auch noch. Wie es ist, wenn man gar nichts machen kann.

Deine Geschäftsidee hat doch was. Kriegen die Zwillinge denn auch so nette, knappe Outfits an wie die Zigarettenmädchen aus den Clubs !sabber! und Thranduil wird unser bester Kunde.

**Eowyn**: Jetzt hab ich ihn wieder ausgegraben, abgeklopft und gekämmt. Sieht wieder ganz okay aus. Die paar Bisswunden stören bei ihm nicht. Gibt ihm doch was Verwegenes. Ich würde ihm doch nicht ernstlich wehtun.

**Serena**: Schön, dass du noch da bist. Die Sterbeszene war auch gar nicht so einfach. Ich hatte den kleinen Engel immer so deutlich vor Augen. Wenn er nicht diesen Namen gehabt hätte, wäre ich wahrscheinlich doch noch umgedreht.

Thranduil macht mir so am meisten Spaß. Nicht böse, aber auch nicht zu glatt. Er liebt seinen Sohn, er liebt sein Königreich und seine persönliche Hexe eben auch.

Die bekommen ihren Rattenfänger auch noch, nur nicht mit einer Flöte. Elladan kennt da andere Mittel. !mehrwirdnichtverraten!

**Shelley**: So viele Cliffies hab ich gar nicht. 13.Krieger, mag ich sehr den Film. Aber ich hol hier keine komische Urmutter vor, nee, lieber nicht.

**Atropos**: Habe ich je angenommen, du wärst zimperlich? Und das dünne Rinnsal Romantik sei dir doch auch vergönnt. Ich stelle mir gerade vor, wie du so am Puzzeln bist. Das Teil gehört zu Haldir, das zu Elrond, ach nein, vielleicht eher zu Legolas. Puzzeln soll sehr entspannend sein !ggg!. Dann müssten dir die Rattengesichter eigentlich gefallen, die haben auch so ihr persönliches Puzzle dabei, im nächsten Chap.

Dieses Angenagt-Wort kommt schätzungsweise bei Legolas eine Weile nicht mehr so gut an. Einmal Futter, gezeichnet fürs Leben. Ich weiß, er soll sich nicht so anstellen, aber sein Zweitjob als Baumbehang bei dir ist doch auch anstrengend. Vielleicht solltest du wirklich die Altherren-Riege etwas mehr stressen. So ein Trainingsparcours nach lara croft Art für Elrond. Den müsste er eigentlich mit einem müden Lächeln schaffen !bätsch,Glorfindel!

Und Varya ist zwar etwas fertig mit der Welt – Elben sind Gefängnis sicher nicht gewöhnt – aber sie wird mit Inmer wohl besser keine Ansicht ihres Gefühlslebens austausche. Außerdem ist Thranduil besessen von Juwelen. Ein Sammlerstück ersetzen, Thranny?, nie im Leben.

**Sarah**: Sag bloß, ihr habt die Telekom endlich besiegt? !staun!. Hast mich mächtig überrascht und gefreut. Ist ja gut, ich hab schon genug Schelte wegen dem Kleinen bekommen. Es passiert nicht mehr. Und seine Mama? Er hatte nur noch seinen Adar und der ist ja nun leider auch tot.

Die Rhûna sind schon recht hart, aber es bekommt wohl keinem von ihnen, gefangen zu sein. Varya ist ja auch noch sehr jung. Wen sie da heilen soll, hat sich wohl gerade beantwortet und was Derk zustößt auch !ggg!. Hinner ist noch dabei, hm, nur den Wunsch mit Erestor kann ich nicht erfüllen. Erestor sollte eine eigene Story haben, verdient hätte er sie. Vielleicht Heiler 3 oder so.

**Seniwallenstein**: Wieder da? Klasse, sofort mal nach der Nanny schauen geh. Nein, Thranduil hat keine gute Laune mehr und noch mehr Nein was die Gnade angeht. Da kann Elrond noch so sehr vermitteln. Wirst schon sehen. Erestor erfreut sich offenbar wachsender Beliebtheit. Also gut, ich werde ihn zu großer Form auflaufen lassen, aber nicht bei den Geistern. Der Schattenelb passt da nicht mehr in mein Konzept, an dem ich mich angestrengt entlang hangele, um nicht die Orientierung zu verlieren. Sturm-und-Drang-Brigade gefällt mir. Das klingt viel besser als Chaotentrupp.

**Donnfindel**: Auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal? Pass gut auf dich auf. Beim letzten Mal war da ein Speer im Weg und es brauchte einen sehr guten Freund, der zu Hilfe eilte und bereit war, bis zum letzten zu gehen. Andererseits ist eine wundervolle Erzählung daraus geworden, es hatte also durchaus seinen Sinn. Jaja, die Valar sind weise.

Nârandir ist eigentlich sehr frei zusammen gesetzt aus den Worten für Ratte und Wanderer. Sehr frei, denn mein Sindarin ist unterirdisch, moriamäßig tief unten. Ich bewundere immer diejenigen, die ganze Sätze in Sindarin in ihren Storys haben !neidischbin!

Varya ist eben noch sehr jung. Ich schätze, Thranduil dürfte das 30fache an Lebenserfahrung haben, Glorfindel noch ein bisschen mehr und sehr viel reifer sind die beiden Herren ja nun auch nicht. Außerdem ist alles deine Schuld. Man/elb ist eben nicht so lange von Bruchtal weg, wenn man/elb weiß, was die Chaoten ansonsten anstellen. Auch noch den Erzieherhut an Glorfindel weitergeben, wie kann man nur? So, jetzt wissen wir es, Donnfindel ist an allem Schuld. !erleichtertaufatme!


	14. Ein Königreich für einen Plan

**Disclaimer: **Äh, alles gehört Tolkien…seht einfach über den dreizehn Kapiteln davor nach. Es ändert sich sowieso nichts.

**A/N: **Danke an meinen Fehler-Findel Amélie.****

**.**

**14. Kapitel: Ein Königreich für einen Plan**

.

„Würg leiser!"

Wenn sich nicht gerade die allerletzten Reste seines Mageninhaltes seine Kehle hinauf bewegt hätten, wäre Elladan diese Bemerkung teuer zu stehen gekommen. Doch so konnte Aragorn nur abwinken, während er sich vorn übergebeugt an einem Baum abstützte und darum kämpfte, diesen Würgereiz endlich in den Griff zu bekommen.

Himmel, in welchen Albtraum war er hier geraten? Was war diese kleine Lichtung überhaupt? Eine Vorratskammer, eine Abfallgrube oder die Phantasie eines kranken Geistes? Überall lagen Körperteile herum. Jetzt wusste Aragorn auch, was Binter damals gemeint hatte, dass sie nicht genau zwischen Menschen und Pferden mehr hatten unterscheiden können, so schlimm waren die Überreste verunstaltet, die überall hier herumlagen und verwesten.

Der ganze süßliche Gestank war widerlich und über allem lag auch noch eine dichte Wolke Schmeißfliegen, die sich hier im Paradies wähnen mussten.

„Zehn Sterbliche", verkündete Galen gerade gedämpft. „Mindestens."

„Woher willst du das bei diesem Anblick wissen?" fragte Elrohir mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

„Ich habe die Hände gezählt." Galen schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nur die rechten, das waren mehr. Außerdem liegen noch Hufe und Klauen herum. Ich schätze, sie sind nicht sehr wählerisch. Obwohl-"

_Bitte nicht_, stöhnte Aragorn inwendig. Das hier war selbst ihm zuviel und er vertrug eigentlich eine ganze Menge. Galen ließ sich jedoch nicht mehr aufhalten. Wenn man ihn ansah, sollte man nicht meinen, dass er so hartgesotten wie Granit war. Das war absolut unmenschlich, sogar unelbisch, angesichts der leicht angeschlagenen Haltung der übrigen Elben zu schließen.

„Sie scheinen Hände nicht zu mögen", referierte er leise weiter, sich der ungeteilten, entsetzten Aufmerksamkeit seiner Zuhörer gewiss. „Füße ja, aber Hände eindeutig nicht. Die Knochen sind nicht einmal angenagt."

Legolas zuckte zusammen und Aragorn verspürte ein hysterisches Kichern in seiner Kehle aufsteigen.

„Zu viele Knochen und zuwenig Fleisch", kommentierte Binter. „Wie'n Hühnerhals."

„Woher hatten sie ihre Opfer eigentlich?" fragte Elladan und rückte unbehaglich auf den schmalen Pfad zu, der wieder von der Lichtung herunterführte. „Habt ihr hier menschliche Ansiedlungen?"

Galen stieß mit der Stabspitze einen nur halb abgenagten Oberarm an, der starke Brandspuren aufwies. „Nein, aber die hier sind schon eine Weile tot. Zwei Wochen würde ich schätzen. Wahrscheinlich haben sie sie mitgebracht. Als Proviant oder so."

Es war tatsächlich noch möglich, sich bei absolut leerem Magen zu übergeben. Aragorn merkte es sich, als er sich wieder aufrichtete und Galen aus blutunterlaufenen Augen anstarrte.

Er kam nicht mehr dazu, den Rhûna zu erdrosseln. Amonir stieß wieder ein warnendes Zischeln aus und alle hasteten in unterschiedlichen Richtungen in das Dickicht am Rand der Lichtung, um sich dort zu verstecken. Nur wenig später hörten sie den Grund für diese Warnung. Irgendjemand oder bei den Nârandir vielleicht besser _irgendetwas_ kam den Pfad entlang. Dieses Geschöpf knurrte und murmelte vor sich hin. Es musste sich hier sehr sicher fühlen. Schließlich betrat der Nârandir die Lichtung, leicht gebeugt bewegte er sich zwischen den Kadaverstücken umher, nahm schließlich den halbverbrannten Arm hoch und schnüffelte daran. Sein bemaltes, spitzes Gesicht verzog sich zu einer genießerischen Grimasse.

_Ich überlebe es nicht, wenn er jetzt zu essen beginnt!_ Aragorn spürte schon wieder, wie sich sein Magen schmerzlich zusammenzog.

Die Valar mussten ein Einsehen mit ihm haben, denn der Nârandir stutzte plötzlich, ließ das Fleisch fallen und ging noch etwas weiter in die Knie. Die Nase leicht erhoben witterte er in den Wald und drehte sich dabei um seine eigene Achse. Nach einer Weile schien er sich wieder zu entspannen und murmelte erneut völlig unverständliche Laute. Sie klangen halb verärgert, halb beruhigend. Jedenfalls richtete sich sein Blick auf sein Abendessen und eine kleine rosa Zunge leuchtete in seinem dunklen Gesicht auf, die über die schmalen, weißbemalten Lippen fuhr.

Es war dem Nârandir nicht vergönnt, seinen Hunger in Ruhe zu stillen. Ein zweites Mal schnüffelte er plötzlich und nieste dann. Nicht mehr wachsam, sondern eher verwundert bewegte er sich mit überraschender Schnelle und eigentümlich schräg laufend auf das Dickicht zu, hinter dem Aragorn Schutz gefunden hatte. Aragorn hatte keine Ahnung, wie er der Entdeckung entgehen sollte und umfasste den Griff seines Schwertes.

Wie Schatten glitten zwei vertraute Gestalten von beiden Seiten über die Lichtung auf den Nârandir zu. Zu schnell beinahe für das menschliche Auge und ganz sicher zu schnell für dieses Rattengesicht. Schwerter bohrten sich in seinen Körper, hielten ihn noch einen Moment aufrecht, bevor sie wieder herausgezogen wurden und das nun tote Geschöpf zu Boden fiel.

„Nicht meinen Bruder", erklärte Elladan leise, aber grimmig. „Ich sage es nochmals, auch wenn hier wohl keiner auf mich hören will."

Elrohir grinste ihn an. „Dann bring dem Kleinen bei, sich nicht mehr mit Babyseife zu parfümieren. Wahrscheinlich riecht man ihn schon bis nach Mordor."

Aragorn kämpfte halbwegs erfolgreich eine wütende Bemerkung darüber nieder, dass man es ihnen wohl nie recht machen konnte. Erst stänkerten sie dauernd, dass er einfach zu wenig bade, wobei es zuviel bei einem Elben scheinbar nicht gab, und nun stichelten sie, eben weil er es getan hatte. Mit dem festen Vorsatz, sich bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit in einer Schlammpfütze zu rollen, verließ er genau wie alle anderen die Deckung und reihte sich in den Kreis ein, der sich um den Toten gebildet hatte.

„Wenn wir ihn zerlegen, fällt er hier gar nicht auf", überlegte Galen und ging in Deckung, als Legolas ansatzlos nach ihm schlug. „Das war ein Scherz!"

Aragorn fand den Vorschlag gar nicht mal so dumm, aber unter ihnen war wohl keiner, der die Ausführung übernehmen würde. Der warnende Blick, den Elladan ihm zuwarf, war schon fast beleidigend.

„Schade eigentlich", meinte Binter zwischen zwei Schlucken aus der scheinbar unversiegbaren Proviantflasche. „Noch ein bisschen länger, und ich hätte ihn verstanden."

Alle, wirklich alle starrten ihn überrascht an. Er zuckte die Achseln. „Ich bin gut damit. Sprachen, meine ich."

Eigentlich konnte sich Aragorn nur schlecht vorstellen, dass Binter überhaupt mit einer besonderen Gabe gesegnet war, außer vielleicht nach auch dem schlimmsten Besäufnis noch auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen, aber Ilegonds Faktotum wirkte irgendwie beängstigend glaubwürdig.

Elladan runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Er hatte offenbar einen Plan, Aragorn seufzte unmerklich. Sie waren verloren.

.

…

.

Viele Worte wurden nicht mehr gewechselt. Elrond und Glorfindel bestiegen die Barke und sofort gab der Steuermann den Befehl, wieder abzulegen und weiter Kurs flussabwärts zu nehmen. Die Waldelben am Ufer waren bereits wieder auf ihre Pferde gestiegen, um Talbruch auf dem Landweg zu erreichen. Eigentlich waren alle bereit, den anstrengenden Ritt zu beginnen. Fast alle...

„Steig endlich auf, Junge", herrschte Thranduil Hinner an, der mit trotzig vor der Brust verschränkten Armen zwischen ihnen stand. „Oder kannst du etwa nicht reiten?"

_Wundern würde es mich nicht,_ besagte die Miene des Königs. Forlos unterdrückte mühsam ein breites Grinsen.

„Natürlich kann ich reiten", schnappte dieses Kind. „Aber ich werde nicht so dort sitzen."

Der anklagend ausgestreckte Arm deutete auf Forlos, dem die Aufgabe zugefallen war, den Sterblichen auf seinem Pferd mit sich zu nehmen. Thranduil sah zu seinem Hauptmann und hob fragend die Brauen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was er hat", grinste Forlos nun ganz ungehemmt.

„Ich habe gesagt, ich steige hinter ihm auf, aber er will, dass ich vor ihm reite", verkündete Hinner die für ihn wohl ganz unglaubliche Tatsache, die bei den Elben um ihn herum nur für eine Vertiefung der Verwunderung sorgte.

„Und?" bohrte Thranduil nach. „Was hast du dagegen einzuwenden?"

„Ich bin kein Kind und auch kein Mädchen!"

„Nein, bist du nicht. Die wären wahrscheinlich vernünftiger." Thranduil hob kurz den Arm und bewegte die Hand Richtung Südosten. „Wir rücken ab. Forlos!"

Während sich Hinner noch wunderte, was Thranduil wohl im Schilde führte, beugte sich Forlos herunter, fasste den Jungen mit einer Hand am Kragen und hob ihn mit einer fließenden Bewegung vor sich auf den Rücken des Pferdes, das sich sofort danach in Bewegung setzte, um nicht den Anschluss an die anderen zu verlieren.

Dieses Kind zeterte wie eines der alten Marktweiber aus Ilegond, zeigte gleichzeitig einen beklagenswerten Mangel an Gleichgewichtssinn und zerrte auch noch an dem Arm herum, den der Hauptmann zur Sicherheit um ihn gelegt hatte. Er traute den Reitkünsten des Burschen nämlich keineswegs und so wie er die Hin- und Herrutscherei nun erlebte, war sein Misstrauen auch begründet.

„Sei endlich still!" herrschte er ihn nach einigen Minuten an. „Du bist ein lausiger Reiter und wir werden die ganze Nacht unterwegs sein. Keiner hier hat die Zeit, alle drei Meilen anzuhalten und nachzuschauen, wo du denn runtergefallen bist."

„Das ist entwürdigend!" quietschte Hinner, hielt aber wenigstens nun still. Forlos und auch sein Pferd konnten sich etwas entspannen.

„Nichts ist so entwürdigend wie eine Entführung", wies ihn Thranduil zurecht, der die letzten Worte gehört hatte. „Noch bist du nicht in Sicherheit, Junge, noch lange nicht. Wenn Varya dieses ganze nicht überlebt, werde ich euch alle töten. Inmer von Talbruch wandelt bereits jetzt auf dem Weg zu seinen Ahnen, er weiß es nur noch nicht."

Thranduil meinte es ernst, Forlos erkannte es an seinen Augen. Auch Elrond würde den Jungen, der unter dem kalten Klang von Thranduils Stimme zusammengeschrumpft war, nicht vor diesem Schicksal bewahren können. Forlos suchte in seinem Herzen nach Mitleid für dieses zerbrechliche Menschenkind in seinem Arm, fand jedoch nur eine kaum erwähnenswerte Spur davon. Vielleicht war Eru gnädig und ließ sie erstarken, wenn sie Varya unversehrt zurückbekamen. Sollte jedoch das Gegenteil eintreffen, ahnte er, dass er an der Seite seines Königs einen hohen Blutzoll für den Übergriff auf die Ithildrim einfordern würde.

Hinner musste die Entschlossenheit der Elben endlich begriffen haben, denn für den Rest des Tages verhielt er sich sehr still. Er diente ihnen als Führer, denn von ihnen allen war er der einzige, der diese Gegend überhaupt kannte. Natürlich hätten sie Talbruch auch anhand der Beschreibungen des Weges finden können, doch das hätte sehr viel mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Seine Aufgabe war ein weiterer Grund, warum Forlos ihn nicht hatte hinter sich aufsitzen lassen. Wie sollte der Junge ihnen den Weg weisen, wenn er hinter ihm hockte und nicht sah, wohin sie ritten? Er war viel zu klein, um über die Schulter des hochgewachsenen Elben blicken zu können und bequem wäre es auch nicht gerade gewesen, mit dem Köcher und dem Bogen zwischen sich.

Der letzte Grund, warum der Junge saß, wo er nun einmal saß, war der, dass er spätestens bei Einbruch der Dämmerung vom Pferd gefallen wäre. Dies war nämlich der Zeitpunkt, als er sich entspannte, seine Atmung langsamer und tiefer wurde, weil er endgültig eingeschlafen war. Er bekam nicht mit, wie die Dunkelheit über der immer hügligeren Landschaft heranzog. Die Elben ritten dennoch weiter, bis es schließlich tiefe Nacht war und auch dann befahl Thranduil nur eine Rast, weil ihre Pferde sie benötigten. Sie hielten bei einem schmalen Bach an, eher einem Rinnsal, das gar nicht weit von seiner Quelle entfernt auch bereits wieder im Boden versickerte.

Forlos reichte den schlafenden Jungen an einen seiner Krieger, der ihn auf dem harten Boden nahe einem kleinen Felsen ablegte und stieg dann von seinem Pferd. Ein anderer Krieger kümmerte sich darum und gab seinem Hauptmann so Gelegenheit, sich zu Thranduil zu gesellen, der mit undurchdringlicher Miene über die Landschaft starrte, in Gedanken versunken, die für niemanden hier ein Geheimnis waren.

„Morgen um diese Zeit sind wir bereits in Talbruch angekommen", sagte Forlos leise. „Vielleicht hatte Lord Elrond Erfolg."

„Vielleicht aber auch nicht", erwiderte Thranduil, ohne sich ihm zuzuwenden. „Ich halte es ohnehin für keine gute Idee, dass er sich dorthin begibt. An was will er appellieren – den Verstand dieses Mannes? Er kann keinen haben, sonst hätte er sich nicht ausgerechnet an ihr vergriffen. An sein Mitgefühl? Niemand, der dessen fähig ist, verschleppt einen anderen mit Gewalt."

„Lord Elrond wird herausfinden, was ihn getrieben hat", beharrte Forlos, um seinen König und sich selbst zu beruhigen.

„Ich hoffe, es ist nicht das, was ich befürchte", stieß Thranduil zornig hervor. „Sie ist sehr schön, Forlos, und Inmer nur ein Mann wie alle anderen auch. Sollte er sie wirklich anrühren, kastriere ich ihn und lass ihn dann noch eine Weile leben, bevor ich ihm endgültig die Kehle durchschneide. Versucht bloß nicht, mich davon abzuhalten."

„Ich reiche Euch mein Messer dafür."

Jetzt endlich drehte sich der König zu ihm um. Einen Moment fand sich Forlos im Fokus dieser ungewöhnlichen Augen, in denen sehr bedrohliche blaue Schatten zu fließen schienen, dann verzogen sich Thranduils Lippen plötzlich zu einem kaum merklichen Lächeln. „Ich bin froh, dass Ihr jetzt hier seid, mein Freund. Haltet Euer Messer scharf, denn ich werde Euer Angebot sicher nicht vergessen, auch wenn ich hoffe, nie darauf zurückkommen zu müssen."

Forlos verstand ihn. Selbst wenn Varya einen derartigen Übergriff Inmers überlebte, würde sie in dem Moment zu schwinden beginnen, in dem der Mensch sie berührte. Kein Elb konnte es überleben. Es war unaussprechlich in seinem Schrecken.

Fröstelnd zog Forlos die Schultern hoch und schlang die Arme um sich. Ihm war kalt, auch wenn er mitten in der Wärme einer Sommernacht stand. Die Kälte kam aus seinem Innern und es war lange her, dass er sie schon einmal gefühlte hatte, eingeschlossen in den lichtlosen Kerkern des Dunklen Herrschers, die schwächer werdenden Schreie eines Kameraden in den Ohren.

.

…

.

Die Hitze in diesem Raum war beinahe unerträglich. Obwohl draußen ein strahlender Sommertag war, brannte im Kamin ein Feuer. Es brannte ständig, Tag und Nacht. Wenn Karen es nicht schürte, übernahm es eine der Mägde, die aber offenbar nur ungern den Raum betraten.

Varya konnte diese Mädchen verstehen. Dies war der Vorhof eines Grabes, erfüllt mit stickiger Dunkelheit und den Ausdünstungen der Kranken. Karen war die einzige, die es länger ertrug. Abgesehen von Evan und Inmer natürlich - zusammen bildeten sie die unheilvolle Allianz, die das hilflose Geschöpf in diesem Leben hielt. Es war eine Qual.

Lianna selber merkte zum Glück wenig davon, soviel wusste Varya inzwischen. Ihr Verstand, ihr Geist waren fast ganz zerstört. Ihr Körper funktionierte zwar dank seiner Jugend noch, aber das war beinahe alles.

Stumm sah Varya zu, wie Karen die verbrannten Stellen mit einer Salbe einrieb, die sie auf ihr Geheiß hatte anrühren müssen. Es nahm etwas die Spannung aus den dickwülstigen Narben, zu mehr war sie nicht fähig.

Und Inmer glaubte noch immer an ein Wunder. Jeden Tag ließ er sie von Evan aus ihrem Gefängnis holen und herbringen, damit sie dieses Wunder endlich auf den Weg brachte. Varya setzte sich dann stumm an Liannas Bett, nahm die unversehrte Hand des Mädchens und gab sich den Anschein, Heilkräfte zu mobilisieren. Ein wenig machte sie dies tatsächlich, sie beruhigte die instinktive Angst irgendwo in den Tiefen der bereits Gestorbenen, der man die endgültige Ruhe einfach nicht gönnte.

In Wirklichkeit hatte sie aber die letzten Tage damit verbracht, sich Fluchtmöglichkeiten auszudenken. Es gab keine, jedenfalls nicht im Moment. Evan war wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute bewachte und Karen erinnerte sie an ein Wiesel mit flinken Augen, die jede Bewegung von ihr bemerkten, ihr jedoch niemals ins Gesicht blickten.

Inzwischen war Varya müde und außerdem leicht geschwächt. Evan machte sich einen Spaß daraus, sie recht unsanft an ihre Aufgabe zu erinnern, auch wenn er nach dem ersten Schlag nie wieder eine Stelle genommen hatte, die man normalerweise sehen konnte. Inmer wäre wahrscheinlich nicht sehr begeistert. Außerdem hatte sie Evan in Verdacht, sie ohne Inmers Wissen aushungern zu wollen. Er fürchtete sich vor ihrer Stärke und nicht zu Unrecht. So ganz ging sein Plan allerdings nicht auf. Sie war eine Erstgeborene, sie hielt noch einiges mehr aus als er annahm.

Varyas Gedanken drifteten ab. In eine unerwartete, aber ausnahmsweise nicht so trostlose Richtung…

_„Geht schon vor, meine Liebe", meinte Glorfindel mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und schob sie in den Gang hinein, der in die unteren Gewölbe des Palastes führte. „Ich komme gleich nach. Geht schon."_

_„Ich habe eigentlich keine Lust auf eine Weinprobe", murrte Varya. Und besonders nicht mit diesem ewig schlechtgelaunten König, ergänzte sie dabei in Gedanken._

_„Erweist mir den Gefallen. Wie soll ich es dort aushalten, wenn nicht ein einziges weibliches Wesen um mich ist?"_

_Man konnte ihm wirklich nur schlecht widerstehen, wenn er diesen Blick aufsetzte. Eigentlich konnte man ihm gar nicht widerstehen. Varya trabte ergeben los. Es ging einige Treppen nach unten, dann wieder ein ganzes Stück geradeaus und wieder eine Steintreppe, die vor einem breiten Gittertor endete, das nun aufgesperrt war. Wandfackeln begleiteten den ganzen Weg mit ihrem warmen Licht und nahmen diesem Ort viel seiner unheimlichen Atmosphäre. Nach der Gittertür folgte noch ein Stück Gang und schließlich eine sehr massive Holztür, die nur angelehnt war._

_Typisch Thranduil! Seinen Wein hatte er genauso gut aufgehoben wie seine Juwelen. Man brauchte kein Hellseher sein, um die Leidenschaften dieses Königs zu erkennen._

_Varya holte noch einmal tief Luft, schwor sich, diesmal wirklich ein einwandfreies Benehmen an den Tag zu legen und zog dann die Tür weit genug auf, dass sie sich durch den Spalt hindurchquetschen konnte._

_„Ich hätte mir denken können, dass du die erste bist", wurde sie von Thranduil begrüßt, der vor einem der großen Buchenfässer stand und einen Weinkelch prüfend vor dem Licht der vielen Kerzenleuchter hochhielt._

_„Aber sicher", bestätigte sie und schlenderte zu dem ovalen Tisch, der den breiten Durchgang zwischen zwei Fässerreihen beherrschte. „Wenn es etwas umsonst gibt, sind wir Rhûna immer schnell dabei. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt den besten Tropfen gut versteckt. Es könnte sein, dass ich sonst versuche, das ganze Fass hier heimlich herauszuschmuggeln."_

_Soviel zu ihrem Vorsatz, sich gut zu benehmen. Thranduil sah unwillkürlich zu einem recht kleinen, aus dunklem Holz gefertigten Weinfass am Ende der Reihe und dann wieder zu ihr. Ein boshaftes Funkeln brachte seine Augen beinahe mehr zum Leuchten als die Kerze direkt neben ihm. „Zutrauen würde ich es dir. Das mit dem heimlich herausschmuggeln würde ich aber doch gerne sehen."_

_Er war ein Ekel, aber eines mit einer perfekten Erscheinung. Varya hätte ihm am liebsten einen ganzen Krug Rotwein über die silberblonden, langen Haare gegossen und einiges von dem Essen, das auf dem Tisch aufgebaut war, auf die dunkelblaue Robe geschmiert. Dieser weiche, weiße Käse hätte sich bestimmt gut zwischen den ganzen goldenen Stickranken gemacht. In seiner Gegenwart fühlte sie sich ständig wie ein Landstreicher und das nahm sie ihm wirklich übel._

_Sie hatte ihm weder den Wein über den Kopf gegossen, noch den Käse auf die Robe geschmiert. Bald war nämlich beiden klar, dass Glorfindel sie eindeutig hereingelegt hatte. Niemand außer ihnen erschien in der nächsten halben Stunde und außerdem war mysteriöser Weise die Tür blockiert. _

_‚Abgeschlossen', hatte Thranduil gegrollt. ‚Von Außen.' _

_Schließlich waren sie diesem kleinen, aber feinen Weinfass zu Leibe gerückt. Gondorianischer Eiswein und offenbar eine absolute Kostbarkeit, wenn man Thranduil Glauben schenkte._

Varya runzelte etwas die Stirn. Wenn sie nun genauer darüber nachdachte, war sie diejenige gewesen, die den Löwenanteil in sich hineingeschüttet hatte.Thranduil hatte eigentlich die meiste Zeit in seinem prächtigen Lehnstuhl am Tisch gesessen, ab und zu an seinem Wein genippt und erstaunlich friedlich die Unterhaltung bestritten.

Er hatte allenfalls ein halbes Glas von diesem schweren Eiswein getrunken, der wie flüssiges Gold träge in ihren Weingläsern schwappte und so schnell zu Kopf stieg, dass Varya nach dem dritten Glas nur noch ein schwarzes Loch in ihren Erinnerungen hatte! Ihr Verstand hatte erst am nächsten Morgen wieder mit der Arbeit eingesetzt, als sie im Bett erwachte, in SEINEM und nur bekleidet mit einer kupferfarbenen Seidensteppdecke.

„Stimmt etwas nicht? Ist etwas mit ihr?"

Inmers besorgte Stimme holte sie aus ihren Gedankengängen. Sie löste ihren Blick von den zerstörten Zügen des Mädchens und wandte sich dem Sterblichen zu, dessen Eintreten sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, so tief war sie in ihren Gedanken versunken gewesen.

„Nein, es ist so wie es sein sollte", erklärte sie und erhob sich mit einem leichten Seufzer. „Für heute kann ich nicht mehr tun."

„Sie wirkt friedlicher." Inmer schien allein mit der Kraft seiner Wünsche dieses Mädchen wieder ins Leben zurückholen zu wollen. „Ich glaube, sie erkennt mich inzwischen auch wieder. Heute Morgen hat sie meine Hand gedrückt."

_Ein Reflex_, hätte Varya fast gesagt, schwieg dann jedoch. Ihr erschien es grausamer, seine Hoffnungen wieder erstarken zu lassen, doch andererseits hatte sie hier ihr eigenes Leben zu schützen.

„Ruht Euch aus!" befahl Inmer. „Aber heute Abend werdet Ihr es erneut versuchen."

Was auch sonst? Schweigend ließ sie es zu, dass Evan sie wieder am Arm packte und hinaus zerrte. Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf sein steinernes Profil machte ihr klar, dass er wütender als sonst war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er gemerkt, dass Varya überhaupt nicht bei der Sache gewesen war und beabsichtigte nun, ihr deswegen eine Lektion zu erteilen.

Varyas Gedanken glitten nochmals zurück zu diesem besonderen Morgen und den Anblick eines Königs, der in einer mehr als nachlässig geschlossenen Robe am Fußende des Bettes gestanden hatte. An den Ausdruck in seinen Augen, in dem sie sich selbst bei der bloßen Erinnerung daran verlieren konnte. Sie hatte es nicht nötig, sich von einem unbeherrschten Sterblichen wie ein gefangenes Tier behandeln zu lassen.

Kaum erreichten sie ihre Unterkunft, drehte sie sich zu Evan um und trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. Er war zu überrascht und wohl in Gedanken auch schon mit den Schlägen beschäftigt, die er ihr verpassen wollte, um reagieren zu können. Mit einem bösen Lächeln zuckten ihre gefesselten Hände vor und krallten sich in seinen Unterleib. Varya wusste genau, wo und wie fest sie zufassen musste, um seinen Ärger auf sie mit bloßen Schmerzen restlos zu ersetzen. Er krümmte sich zusammen, bis sein Kinn fast auf ihrer Schulter lag.

„Du wirst mich nicht mehr anrühren", zischte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Wir beide wissen, dass das alles eine Farce ist."

„Inmer..." stieß er gepresst hervor.

„Inmer ist ein Vater und ein Narr", unterbrach sie ihn. „Ich werde vorgeben, Lianna zu helfen und du wirst mich dabei zufrieden lassen. Machst du es nicht, erzähle ich ihm, was ich in den Tiefen ihres Geistes gesehen habe."

Er zuckte zusammen und das lag nicht daran, dass sie nochmals den Druck ihrer Hände zwischen seinen Beinen erhöht hatte. Varya hätte beinahe triumphierend gelacht. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es da etwas gab, das ihn verfolgte. „Du bist Schuld, Evan, du allein."

„Ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten", stieß er mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Sie wollte das Tier unbedingt retten."

_Ah, das war es also_. „Du hättest sie jederzeit zurückhalten können", widersprach sie. „Deine Schwäche hat sie in Flammen aufgehen lassen."

„So war es nicht."

„Ich sehe es in deinen Gedanken", log sie. Sie war nicht Elrond, Evans Gedanken waren ihr genauso verschlossen wie die jedes anderen. Andererseits wusste dieser Sterbliche sicher nicht genug von den feinen Unterscheidungen der Eldar-Völker, um ihr auf die Schliche zu kommen. Wahrscheinlich nahm er sogar an, sie könne Steine zum Weinen bringen mit ihren Zauberkräften. Manchmal waren Gerüchte und Legenden wirklich hilfreich. „Rühr mich nochmals an und ich lasse Inmer sehen, was wirklich geschehen ist."

Damit stieß sie ihn von sich. Er stand noch einen Moment verkrümmt vor ihr, die Miene verdunkelt vor Schmerz und hilfloser Wut, dann drehte er sich abrupt um und stolperte hinaus. Die Tür fiel lautstark in Schloss, der Riegel wurde vorgeschoben und sie hörte ihn hastig über den Gang davonrennen.

„Wie habe ich das gemacht, Waldelbenkönig?" fragte sie leise in die Stille des Raumes hinein und beinahe glaubte sie, sein amüsiertes, dunkles Lachen zu hören.

.

…

.

„Pflegst du schon wieder dein Unbehagen auf schwankenden Untergründen?" drang Elronds leicht spöttische Stimme in seine Gedanken.

Glorfindel löste seinen Blick vom dahingleitenden Ufer und wandte sich dem Freund zu, der sich nun neben ihn an die Reling lehnte. „Es ist nur eine Marotte, Elrond, und wir haben jetzt sicher nicht die Situation, uns solchen Nebensächlichkeiten zu widmen."

„Nein, wohl nicht", bestätigte Elrond und der Spott verschwand. „Ich hoffe nur, wir erreichen Talbruch vor Thranduil. Trotz aller Absprachen traue ich ihm zu, wie ein tödlicher Sturm über dieses Gut herzufallen, wenn er einen Anlass dafür entdeckt."

Glorfindel lächelte etwas. „Sein Temperament ist ebenfalls nur eine Marotte, mein Freund. Inzwischen kenne ich ihn gut genug, um es besser zu wissen. Er wird niemals unüberlegt handeln. Außerdem sind sie nur zu acht."

„Genau wie wir", stellte Elrond etwas unbehaglich fest. Er betrachtete kurz die vier Ruderer, den Steuermann und den einzelnen Elb, der gerade mit einem Wasserkrug für die anderen die hinteren Kajüten verließ. Zurzeit wurde die Barke mehr mit dem Segel getrieben als mit der Kraft der Ruderer.

„Es war ganz allein dein Vorschlag, es zuerst auf dem friedlichen Weg zu versuchen", erinnerte ihn Glorfindel. „Ich teile Thranduils Meinung, dass wir so gar nichts erreichen werden."

„Und dennoch hast du mich unterstützt."

„Für einen Kompromiss, mehr nicht. Die Barke wird Inmer hoffentlich genug ablenken, dass Thranduil Varya aufstöbern und befreien kann." Glorfindel räusperte sich leicht. „Vorausgesetzt sie lebt noch."

„Mit Sicherheit", erklärte Elrond erneut. Seine Gewissheit hatte in all dem Chaos etwas ungemein Beruhigendes. „Inmer kam es nur darauf an, eine elbische Heilerin zu bekommen. Mehr will er nicht von ihr."

„Wir werden sehen."

Ein Zuruf des Steuermanns beendete diese fruchtlose Unterhaltung, die sie so ähnlich bereits mehrfach geführt hatten.

„Dort vorne muss der Umschlagplatz für Talbruch sein", rief ihnen der Elb zu und deutete auf einen breiten Anlegebereich am linken Flussufer. Der Platz war noch einiges von ihnen entfernt, doch bereits jetzt erkannten sie in aller Deutlichkeit die Geschäftigkeit, die ausbrach, kaum musste die Barke für die Arbeiter dort sichtbar sein. Niemand käme auf die Idee, sie mit einem der gewöhnlichen Handelsschiffe zu verwechseln, dafür war sie zu elbisch in jedem Zoll ihrer Erscheinung. Thranduils Wappen auf dem leicht golden schimmernden Segel tat ein Übriges.

Unter den kundigen Händen des Steuermanns befreite sich die Barke aus der Strömung in der Flussmitte, glitt auf den Anleger zu. Als sie noch wenige Meter davon entfernt war, zogen die Elben die Ruder ein und ließen sie von ihrem eigenen Schwung getragen sanft gegen den breiten und sehr massiv errichteten Holzsteg treiben. Einer ihrer Begleiter warf den Menschen dort sofort eines der Seile zu, damit sie die Barke vertäuen konnten und sprang dann am anderen Ende der Barke mit einem zweiten in der Hand gleich selbst auf den Anleger.

Etwas zögerlich schoben Inmers Männer eine Planke herüber, als hätten sie Befürchtungen, mit dem einfachen Holz das seidig glänzende Deck zu ruinieren. Elrond wollte als erster den Anleger betreten, doch eine unauffällige, aber sehr bestimmte Geste von Glorfindel verhinderte das. Die Ruderer hatten sich längst erhoben und waren jetzt wieder mit ihren Waffen ausgestattet. Dieser Wandel ging so schnell, dass es für die Menschen auf dem Anleger beinahe geisterhaft erscheinen musste, als die vier Waldelben einfach mit einem Sprung von der Barke zu ihnen übersetzten und sich dann schützend rechts und links von der Planke aufbauten.

Glorfindel schritt dann über die Planke, seine Augen glitten aufmerksam über die wartenden Männer. Krieger waren es keine, aber sie trugen kurze Knüppel in ihren Gürteln und nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, verstanden sie es auch, damit umzugehen. Es war nur ein gutes Dutzend, das sich auf den Anleger und zwei flache Lagerschuppen verteilte, die etwas weiter rauf am Ufer errichtet waren. Keine Gefahr also für die Elben. Dennoch beschlich den Vanya ein eher ungutes Gefühl und die Hände, die er scheinbar so entspannt auf dem langen Griff seines Schwertes liegen hatte, waren tatsächlich bereit, jederzeit die Waffe zu ziehen.

„Lord Glorfindel und Lord Elrond von Imladris", stellte sich Glorfindel in Westron vor. „Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Ilegond und wollten die Gelegenheit zugleich nutzen, einer Einladung Eures Herrn Inmer von Talbruch zu folgen, die dieser in Esgaroth aussprach."

Ratlos sahen sich die Männer untereinander an. Schließlich räusperte sich einer und trat einen Schritt vor.

„Herr Inmer hat Euch eingeladen?"

Glorfindel bedachte ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und stellte sich dabei vor, diese ganze Bande in ihrem Blut auf dem Anleger zu sehen. Sein Lächeln wurde noch strahlender. „Vor einigen Tagen machten wir seine Bekanntschaft in Esgaroth. Er schien uns ein sehr höflicher und interessanter Mensch zu sein. Ich hoffe doch, wir haben uns seine Gastfreundschaft nicht nur eingebildet."

Dem Sterblichen wurde immer unbehaglicher unter Glorfindels durchdringendem Blick. Außerdem gehörte er wohl nicht gerade zu den Entschlossensten.

„Ich muss erst in Talbruch nachhören. Ihr müsst solange hier warten."

„Dann hört nach. Aber trödelt nicht. Es ist recht heiß und wir würden gerne bald ein anständiges Nachtquartier erreichen, guter Mann." Glorfindel entließ den verblüfften Mann mit einer fürstlichen Geste, die er aus alten Zeiten noch beherrschte und marschierte dann auf die Barke zurück.

„Die Burschen stinken vor schlechtem Gewissen", raunte er Elrond zu, kaum hatte er wieder seinen Platz neben dem Elbenlord eingenommen. „Wahrscheinlich schickt Inmer uns gleich ein ganzes Heer entgegen."

„Ich denke nicht", erklärte Elrond zuversichtlich. Manchmal machte Glorfindel diese Haltung beinahe rasend. Gerade jetzt eben auch. „Was will Inmer denn machen? Noch kann er die Hoffnung hegen, dass wir ihm nicht auf die Schliche gekommen sind. Thranduil ist nicht bei uns, das wird ihn etwas beruhigen. Ich schätze, er hofft, uns an der Nase herumzuführen und recht schnell wieder los zu werden."

Glorfindel bleckte etwas die Zähne und ließ dabei die Geschehnisse auf dem Anleger nicht aus den Augen. Bei einem der Lagerschuppen sprang der Sprecher dieser Sterblichen jetzt auf ein Pferd und trieb es sofort in schnellem Tempo landeinwärts.

„Hoffnung?" fragte er leise. „Dein Ziehsohn trägt diesen Namen und sieh dir an, welches Chaos ihm ständig wie ein Schatten folgt."

„Estel kann für dies hier ja wohl ausnahmsweise nichts", knurrte Elrond in vertrauter Verteidigungshaltung. „Er ist nicht einmal in der Nähe."

Glorfindel sah ihn etwas verblüfft an. In Elronds Augen leuchtete deutlich erkennbar tiefste Sorge, auch wenn er sich den Anschein gab, dass die Lage nicht so verfahren sei, wie es schien. „Es war eigentlich symbolisch gemeint. Verzeih mir, mein Freund. Meine ständigen trüben Gedanken sind wohl auch keine große Hilfe für dich. Warten wir also ab und hoffen das Beste."

Abwarten war auch das einzige, was ihnen in den nächsten Stunden übrig blieb. Fast schien es, als hätte Inmer einfach beschlossen, sie zu ignorieren, denn der Tag verstrich mit all seiner Hitze und brachte die Aktivitäten auf dem Anleger und auch auf der Barke zum Erliegen. Glorfindel überlegte bereits, die verbliebenen Arbeiter einfach zu überwältigen und sich dann ohne Führer auf den Weg nach Talbruch zu machen, als sich aus Osten eine Staubwolke näherte.

Es dauerte noch fast eine Stunde, bis diese den Celduin erreichte und sich aus dem Staub zwei Reiter mit sechs zusätzlichen Pferden lösten. Einer der Reiter war dieser Wicht, der zuvor mit ihnen gesprochen hatte. Der andere Mann jedoch war alles andere als ein Wicht. Glorfindel erkannte einen Krieger, wenn er einen vor sich hatte und dieser hier hatte ein Leben voller Kampf und Waffen hinter sich.

„Willkommen in Talbruch", begrüßte er sie mit dröhnender Stimme, noch während er mit großen Schritten über den Anleger schritt. „Mein Name ist Evan und Herr Inmer schickt mich, Euch sicher nach Talbruch zu führen. Ihr müsst den etwas unhöflichen Empfang durch diese Trampel hier entschuldigen, aber wir hatten nicht mit Euch gerechnet."

_Das denke ich mir_, ging es Glorfindel durch den Kopf, während er den Mann begrüßte. „Seid unbesorgt, wir wissen, dass wir überraschend erscheinen, Evan. Als Inmer Esgaroth verließ, war diese Reise auch noch nicht geplant."

„Nicht? Was hat Euch dann zu einer Änderung Eurer Pläne veranlasst?"

„König Thranduil ist überraschend nach Düsterwald abgereist", erklärte stattdessen Elrond und trat an Glorfindels Seite. „Er hat uns die Barke überlassen, damit wir weiter nach Ilegond reisen können. Meine Söhne weilen in Rhûnar und die Nachrichten von dort beunruhigen mich."

„Dazu habt Ihr auch allen Grund", nickte Evan und schien wenigstens etwas beruhigt. „So still war der Handel noch nie. Es heißt, in Rhûn gehen Geister um. Es scheint nun wirklich kein guter Platz zu sein und Ihr tut wohl, Eure Söhne abzuholen. Doch heute Nacht seid Gäste im Hause Inmers. Ich habe Pferde für Euch und Eure Wachen mitgebracht. Es ist ein Ritt von gut drei Stunden. Wir werden mit Einbruch der Nacht dort ankommen."

_Eine Falle_, schrie alles in Glorfindel, aber eine Wahl blieb ihnen kaum. Mit einem denkbar schlechten Gefühl bestieg er das Pferd, gefolgt von Thranduils Leibwachen, die düstere Gesichter zogen und Elrond, der mit Evan plauderte, als gäbe es nur Sonnenschein und Frieden auf ganz Mittelerde.

.

…

.

tbc

**Shelley**: Soll ich die Kapitel wieder kürzer machen? !flötharmlos!

Ich glaube, Arwen würde auch einiges darum geben, einen nach Erdbeeren duftenden Aragorn zu treffen. Dann bekommt er noch eines von Legolas Spezialkaugummis verpasst und der Mann ist endlich königlich. Erdbeerkönig sozusagen und küssbar.

Die Tochter von Inmer? !schausichhektischum! Wieso die denn auch noch hinkriegen? Gut, sie hat einen Namen, man killt ungern Leute mit Namen. Du hast ein weiches Herz, Shelley.

Der Junge ist ganz putzig, schlecht für seine Gesundheit scheint mir langsam !fg!.

**Ithiliell**: Sie reagieren wohl alle sehr unterschiedlich. Thranduil würde am liebsten sofort alle umbringen, Glorfindel tut ihnen nur weh und Elrond schüttelt milde den Kopf. Wenn du die Reaktionen treffend fandest, bin ich zufrieden. Ab und zu passiert es einem schon, dass alle irgendwie gleich werden. !bösesFoul!. Dann bitte sagen, merk ich doch selbst nicht.

Das hätte ich auch nicht länger durchgehalten, dass die Jungs sich streiten. Nee, nicht die beiden jüngsten im Dream-Team. Und Varya hat so ihre Probleme, sie muss eben durchhalten, bis die Kavallerie kommt.

**Dani**: Er tut dir leid? Das ist dann echt ein Erfolg. Mit dem Überblick-Verlieren passiert mir auch gelegentlich !ggg! Wollen wir hoffen, dass nicht der Überblick über die Flieger weg ist und du in Timbuktu landest !kreisch!

**Sarah**: Wir kriegen jetzt auch DSL. Wahrscheinlich komme ich zehn Jahre lang nicht mehr online !Seufz!

Tob dich ruhig aus. Sadismus ist immer besser für die eigene Gesundheit und Bösewichter erfinden ist erfrischend. Aber eigentlich bin ich ganz lieb zu meinen Elben. So richtig geht es ihnen nie an den Kragen !grübel!. Da muss ich noch dran arbeiten. Sonst hätte ich Estel nicht so schnell wieder mit Galen verkittet. Aber die beiden müssen sich schließlich gegen die Großen Jungs wehren. Die auch nicht immer die besten Ideen haben !siehe Elladan!

Sie ist kein Kind, sie ist ein Teenager. Ich hab schon ein paar Jahre draufgesattelt. Also bitte, ja!

Und der kleine Legolas ist wohl einfach nur so babymäßig rumgekrabbelt. Neugierig war er ja schon immer, kommt ihn sowieso noch teuer zu stehen, wenn man immer als erster vorgehen will. Warte es nur ab.

**Eowyn**: ja, was will man mehr. Vielleicht tote Bösewichter? Elben in Action? Böse Thranduils und Inmers auf der Flucht? Wütende Varyas? Varya, die aus dem Nähkästchen plaudert? !kicher!

**Airihnaa**: Danke, dass du es mir nicht vorenthalten hast !grins!. Wir hatten aber mehr am Konzept des Cirque d'Elves gearbeitet. Verzauberung am Sternenzelt, traumhaft schöne Gestalten in durchscheinenden Kostümen !hüstel!, Eleganz in jeder Bewegung…

Schmeiß mich mal kurz in Positur: Ich hab Cassie Claire nicht gelesen, sollte ich wohl mal. Aber klauen würde ich nicht ohne Erlaubnis. Obwohl, mit Erlaubnis ist es kein Diebstahl. Erdbeeren sind es wohl deswegen, weil ich diese Früchte einfach liebe. Alles andere ist Zufall, ehrlich.

Was das Mädel angeht, Heiler haben ihre Grenzen, so ist das nun mal. Wie Inmer damit umgeht, ist nun eine ganz andere Frage. Thranduil sollte sich langsam beeilen und nicht mit seinem Hobby (Menschen einschüchtern) so viel Zeit vertrödeln.

Und die Plot-Wünsche. Gut, kommt mir entgegen, auch wenn mich Figwit überrascht hat.

**Atropos**: Es regnet, soviel zum Wetter und 12000 Teile Puzzle mit der Weltkarte sind auch eine Herausforderung, die ich nicht angenommen habe.

Eh, ja, Hinner. Was die Namen der Sterblichen angeht, erspare ich mir jegliche Sinnsuche. Das ist bei den Elben schon immer anstrengend genug. Hinner, norddeutsch…jau, könnte sein, zuviel Zeit da verbracht. Sehr flach, die Gegend, und windig.

Kein Fernkurs, nein, Nahkurs. Und der Junge ist ja nicht blöd. Stur, aber nicht blöd. Die Sterblichen haben ohnehin so ihre Sternstunden, im guten wie im schlechten Sinn !fg!

Haldir ist übrigens unterwegs. Er versucht, für dein Kapitel ein paar Sternchen mitzubringen, verlassen würde ich mich aber nicht drauf. Das klappt nur noch in den Reviews.

**Donnfindel**: Red dich jetzt nicht raus. Wahrscheinlich bist du immer noch sauer, dass Fennhír dir den Abgang versaut hat. !SchüttelihmdieHand! Wer den Zwilling-Job übernommen hat, muss jetzt auch dafür gerade stehen, Bangemachen gilt nicht. Glorfindel hat noch so viele andere Sachen um die entzückenden, spitzen Ohren. Elrond hat dir die Jungs angehängt.

Außerdem hat Glorfindel noch nicht die Dartscheibe für Orks gespielt, gelle?


	15. Einfall, Überfall, Reinfall

**Disclaimer: **ja, alles gehört Tolkien und seinen Erben. Nein, ich mache kein Geld damit.

**A/N:** Dank von Herzen an Fehlerfindel Amélie.

**.**

**15.Kapitel: Einfall, Überfall, Reinfall **

.

„El.la.dan."

Der so Angesprochene zog es vor, die leise, aber doch sehr drängende Stimme seines Bruders zu ignorieren. Sein Plan war gut, immer noch, obwohl...

„Elladan", zischelte Elrohir nochmals und robbte ein Stück näher zu ihm. „Das sind zu viele."

„Mindestens zweihundert, die wir sehen können und was weiß ich wie viele irgendwo weiter unten im Wald", konstatierte Legolas von Elladans anderer Seite aus.

„Wir wollen sie ja nicht alle entführen", widersprach Elladan entschiedener als er sich eigentlich fühlte. Mit so vielen Nârandir hatte er allerdings auch nicht gerechnet. „Nur einen einzigen."

„Ihren Anführer", erinnerte ihn sein Bruder höhnisch. „Nicht irgendeinen, du hast es auf ihren Häuptling oder wie auch immer er sich nennt abgesehen. Das macht es nicht gerade leichter."

Elladan hätte beinahe mit den Farnblättern nach ihm geschlagen, die er vor sich hielt, um bessere Deckung zu haben. „Hast du eine bessere Idee, hm?"

„Wir laufen zurück in die Quellstadt und kommen mit einem Rhûna-Heer wieder."

Schlecht war die Idee auch nicht gerade und Elladan langsam geneigt, seinen ursprünglichen Plan doch lieber aufzugeben und auf militärische Stärke statt List und Tücke zu setzen.

„Das wird nicht gehen", meinte ausgerechnet Galen etwas widerstrebend von weiter hinten.

„Und warum nicht?" fragte Elrohir ungeduldig.

„Faronar zögert stark", flüsterte Galen. Die Verlegenheit ließ seine Stimme jetzt leicht vibrieren. „Er denkt, sie ziehen einfach entlang der Küste weiter und bald ist der Spuk vorbei."

„Sie haben Legolas angenagt", brummte Estel. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie weiterziehen. Sie sind bestimmt auf den Geschmack gekommen."

Ein kurzes Rascheln war zu hören, danach ein erstickter Schmerzensschrei.

„Streich dieses Wort aus deinem Gedächtnis", zischelte Legolas erbost. „Das meine ich ernst, Estel."

„Deswegen brauchst du nicht handgreiflich zu werden."

„Anders begreifst du es offenbar nicht."

„Erlaubt Ihr mir eine Frage?" verhinderte Caerils ruhige Stimme einen Streit.

„Nur zu", meinte Elladan aufmunternd.

„Woran erkennen wir eigentlich den Häuptling? Ich denke nicht, dass er selbst in privaten Stunden einen Mithril-Stirnreif wie mein König tragen wird, nicht wahr?"

Elladans Kopf sank auf seine verschränkten Arme herab.

„Also gut", murmelte er mit dumpfer Stimme gegen den weichen Waldboden. „Ziehen wir uns zurück und holen in der Quellstadt Hilfe."

„Nu wein mal nicht, Lord Elb", ließ sich Binter tröstend vernehmen. „Ich schätz mal, es ist der große Kerl mit der Knochenkette dort, der sich gerade in die Büsche schlägt."

Wie auf ein geheimes Kommando sahen alle hinunter in das Nârandir-Lager, das sich unter ihnen im Hang befand. Die Bäume standen hier in Küstennähe nicht mehr so dicht und die Aussicht auf die zahllosen Körper, die sich dort unten ohne Wetterschutz um einige wenige Feuer drängten war ungetrübt. Die Dämmerung war bereits aufgezogen, und mehr und mehr der Nârandir kamen jetzt zur Ruhe. Sie krochen dazu unter große Felle, bis nichts mehr von ihnen zu sehen war. Galens Einschätzung, dass sie nachtaktiv seien, bestätigte sich immer mehr.

Unter den wenigen, die noch auf den Beinen waren, fiel dieser Nârandir besonders auf. Er war etwas größer als die anderen, erreichte ungefähr Galens Statur, um seinen Hals hing eine breite Kette, die bei näherem Hinsehen wirklich aus mehreren Reihen aufgefädelter Knochen bestand und war am ganzen Körper mit weißen und schwarzen Mustern bemalt. Die ganze Haltung, die er an den Tag legte und die unterwürfige Art, mit der ihm die anderen Platz machten, zeugten von seiner Stellung als Anführer.

„Wo geht er denn hin?" wunderte sich Estel, als der Rattenmensch zielstrebig zu ihrer Linken ein dichtes Gebüsch ansteuerte.

„In die Büsche", murmelte Elrohir etwas gezwungen.

„Das sehe ich, aber was will er da?"

„Estel!" knirschte Legolas. „Wohl das gleiche wie du, wenn du dich mal eben in die Büsche verdrückst. Er ist schließlich kein Hund, der am nächsten Baum das Bein hebt."

„Erstaunlich. So primitiv können diese Nârandir dann doch nicht sein."

„Oh ja, es ist ein Zeichen hoher Kultur, sich hinter einen Busch zu hocken", brummte Elrohir kopfschüttelnd. „Könnten wir uns später weiter unterhalten, sonst ist er nämlich fertig."

„Eigentlich ist es nicht sehr edel, einen Mann ausgerechnet dabei zu überfallen", überlegte Estel.

„Wir erzählen es auch nicht weiter!" schnappte Elladan am Ende seiner Geduld. „Jetzt beweg dich endlich. Caeril, Ihr übernehmt das Ablenkungsmanöver, sollte man uns bemerken."

Caeril murmelte etwas, das wie _‚passiert sowieso'_ klang, gab aber ohne weiteres Zögern den Befehl an seine Männer weiter. Die anderen robbten hastig unter Führung von Amonir mit ihren Farnblättern vor sich am Rand des Nârandir-Lagers entlang, bis sie die Stelle erreicht hatten, an der der Häuptling verschwunden war. Sie fanden ihn hinter einem großen Busch, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und so etwas ähnliches wie ein Lied brummend, während es vernehmlich vor ihm plätscherte.

Elladan krümmte sich innerlich bei dem Gedanken, jemals von alledem erzählen zu müssen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass besonders Glorfindel niemals davon erfuhr. Das würde er den Rest der Ewigkeit nicht mehr loswerden. Er gab das Zeichen, sie warfen ihre Farnblätter weg und stürzten sich auf den arglosen Nârandir. Die Zwillinge hielten ihn fest, Legolas hatte ihm die Hand auf den Mund gelegt, um ihn am Schreien zu hindern und Estel und Galen sprangen mit Seilen in den Händen um sie herum, um ihn zu fesseln.

Es war, also ob sie mit bloßen Händen versuchten, ein wütendes Wildrind niederzuringen. Der Kerl wehrte sich wie ein Verrückter. Die glitschige Schicht der Bemalungen auf seinem ganzen Körper macht es auch nicht gerade einfacher, ihn sicher festzuhalten.

Stöhnen, unterdrückte Flüche füllten einige Zeit die Lichtung, bis Estel und Galen endlich fast damit fertig waren, den Nârandir wie einen Stoffballen fest verschnürt zu haben. Elladan wollte gerade aufatmen, als der Rattenmensch wild den Kopf schüttelte, Legolas damit überraschte und dann heftig seine spitzen Zähne in die Hand des Waldelben schlug. Legolas zuckte erschreckt zurück und im nächsten Moment gellte ein markerschütternder Schrei des Häuptlings über das Gelände.

_‚Das war's dann wohl!'_ schoss es Elladan durch den Kopf. „Weg hier, sofort."

Elrohir zögerte nicht mehr lange und setzte der ganzen Schreierei mit einem gezielten Faustschlag gegen die Schläfe des Mannes ein Ende. Darauf hätte er auch eher kommen können. Darauf hätten sie _alle_ früher kommen können.

Die Nârandir waren so schnell auf den Beinen, dass ein Elbenheer vor Neid erblasst wäre. Elladan hatte den Eindruck, dass die ersten schon in ihre Richtung stürmten, als der Häuptling gerade Luft zum Schreien geholt hatte. Das Ganze war wie der Angriff eines wütenden Bienenschwarms und er ließ sich auch nicht davon aufhalten, dass Caeril und seine Wachen vom Hang weiter oben die vordersten Rattenmenschen mit Pfeilen durchlöcherten. Der einzige Effekt, den sie erzielten war, dass sich diese stinkende Menschenmasse wie eine Gabel teilte und zwischen sie und die Waldelben schob.

Elladan fluchte nochmals, warf sich den verschnürten Nârandir über die Schulter und rannte erst mal los.

„In die Bucht!" rief vor ihnen Amonir und setzte sich an die Spitze. „Das ist jetzt noch der einzige Weg."

„Habt ihr da unten Krieger?" wollte Elrohir im Laufen von Galen wissen.

„Nein, nur dreißig Fischer", antwortete Galen unglücklich.

„Na wunderbar", stöhnte Elrohir auf. „Dann können sie die Nârandir mit ihren Angeln erschlagen."

„Fischer, nicht Angler."

Niemand antwortete ihm. Sie hatten gar nicht die Zeit dazu. Eine Horde kreischender Rattenmenschen auf den Fersen stürmten sie durch den Wald, immer hinter Amonir her, der mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit quer durch das Unterholz rannte, bis sie wieder auf einen schmalen Pfad stießen, der stetig in östlicher Richtung bergab führte. Je steiler er wurde, desto schneller konnten sie rennen und hörten mehr als dass sie es wagten sich durch einen Schulterblick zu vergewissern, dass die Nârandir langsam zurückfielen. Selbst die Tatsache, dass Estel geschickt wie immer stolperte und sich ein paar Mal überschlug, stoppte sie nicht. Legolas packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn schließlich mit sich, genauso wie Elrohir schon von Anfang an Binter in festen Griff genommen hatte und ihn beinahe hinter sich her flattern ließ.

Ihre Rettung kam, als sie von einem Schritt zum anderen den Wald endlich hinter sich lassen konnten. Der Pfad führte hinaus auf ein grasbewachsenes Plateau über einer hellen Felsklippe, vor der sich im strahlenden Sonnenlicht des beginnenden Sommertages das Binnenmeer von Rhûn glänzend wie ein riesiger Spiegel erstreckte.

Elladan hätte den Anblick sicherlich genossen, wenn ihm nicht diese Menschenfresser auf den Fersen gewesen wären, die ihren Häuptling zurückhaben wollten. So lief er einfach ohne nach rechts und links zu blicken hinter Amonir her, der am Ende des Plateaus plötzlich hinter einem weißen Felsen verschwand. Der Pfad ging dort weiter. Wie ein schmales Band zog er sich an der Klippe herunter, um endlich auf einem nicht sehr breiten Kieselufer zu enden.

„Amonir, halt an!" verlangte Legolas vom Schluss ihres Trupps aus. „Sie haben die Verfolgung aufgegeben."

.

...

.

Irgendetwas ging vor. Varya versuchte, etwas mehr von dem zu beobachten, was sich dort unten im Innenbereich des Haupthauses abspielte. Viele Männer liefen durcheinander. Die Ställe waren geöffnet und Pferd um Pferd wurde gesattelt hinaus geführt. Sie konnte Evans raue Stimme hören, die Befehle bellte und alle anderen zur Eile antrieb. Es musste mit dem einzelnen Reiter zusammen hängen, dessen Ankunft sie erst kurz davor von ihrem vergitterten Fenster aus zugesehen hatte.

Das Geräusch des Türriegels lenkte sie von ihrer Beobachtung ab. Sie drehte sich um, als die Tür aufflog und Inmer auf der Schwelle erschien. Mit hochgezogenen Schultern, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt stand er da und starrte sie an.

„Was habt Ihr getan?" schrie er dann.

„Gar nichts", antwortete sie vorsichtig. „Ich bin Eure Gefangene, ich kann gar nichts anderes machen, als das, was Ihr zulasst."

„Lügnerin!" Mit schweren Schritten kam er auf sie zu und riss sie vom Fenster weg. „Elben-Hexe! Ihr habt sie gerufen. Jetzt wird alles viel komplizierter. Das ist Eure Schuld."

Die Erleichterung ließ einen Moment Sterne vor ihren Augen tanzen, dann verflüchtigte sie sich wieder. Inmer tobte noch immer. Völlig ohne Kontrolle übergoss er sie mit den wildesten Beschimpfungen, die nicht nur sie sondern alle Elben miteinbezogen. Varya gab sich wirklich Mühe, es einfach zu ignorieren. Sie versuchte, sich damit zu beruhigen, dass er einfach aus lauter Sorge um seine Tochter verrückt geworden war und dies alles keineswegs so meinte, wie es giftig und dreckig aus seinem Mund kam.

„...und jetzt verweigert Ihr sogar einem hilflosen Kind Eure Hilfe."

Der Satz war endgültig zu viel. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht noch provozieren durfte, aber allein der Gedanke, dass Rettung unterwegs war und womöglich in einen von Inmer gelegten Hinterhalt lief, nahm ihr die letzte Zurückhaltung.

„Blinder Idiot!" schrie sie ihn an und er zuckte unter dieser plötzlichen Reaktion zurück. „Eure Tochter ist bereits seit Monaten tot. Ich kann gar nicht für sie tun und ich werde auch nicht mehr vorgeben, sie heilen zu können oder zu wollen. Lasst sie endlich sterben und trauert, wie es sich für einen guten Vater gehört. Das da hinten in diesem stinkenden Sarg ist ein lebender Leichnam."

Es hätte sie nicht überraschen sollen, dennoch war sie einen Augenblick wie erstarrt, als er in seinen Rücken griff. Eine kurzer Holzprügel lag in seiner Hand, kaum zog er den Arm wieder nach vorne. Er sagte gar nichts mehr, gab nur noch ein unmenschliches Knurren von sich und stürzte sich dann auf sie. Varya war schnell und wendig, aber dieser Raum nur klein, mit Möbeln vollgestellt und Inmer von der sinnschärfenden Gewandtheit reinen Wahnsinns beflügelt. Außerdem kam es ihr nicht gerade zugute, dass ihre Handgelenke aneinander gefesselt waren.

Sie wich ihm aus so gut es ging. Zerrte sogar den Waschtisch von der Wand und schob ihn hastig zwischen sie. Inmer ließ sich nicht wirklich davon aufhalten. Er schleuderte das Möbelstück mit einer kurzen Bewegung beiseite und drosch mit seinem Prügel auf sie ein. Varya fühlte den Schlag an ihrer Schulter, der Schmerz ließ sie aufschreien. Sie duckte sich weg und versuchte, an seiner Seite vorbeizukommen, doch Inmer musste ihre Richtung erahnt haben. Der nächste Schlag traf sie im Rücken und ließ sie zu Boden gehen.

„Hört auf!" schrie sie und versuchte, auf Händen und Füßen von ihm wegzukommen.

Ein Tritt in den Magen folgte, der sie gegen die Wand warf. Varya hörte danach auf zu zählen, wie oft er auf sie einschlug. Sie hatte sich einfach nur noch zusammengekrümmt, die Arme schützend über den Kopf erhoben und hoffte, er würde sie nicht sofort totschlagen. Schmerz war gar kein Ausdruck für das Gefühl, das sie wie Feuer unter sich begrub.

Schließlich versiegte der Regen von Schlägen und eine Weile war nur Inmers schwerer Atem zu hören. Varya ließ zittrig die Arme sinken, der metallische Geschmack von Blut füllte ihren Mund.

Plötzlich beugte sich Inmer vor und riss sie auf die Füße. Ohne seinen groben Griff an ihrem Arm wäre sie sofort wieder eingeknickt. So wie es sich zuerst anfühlte, musste ihr linker Knöchel gebrochen sein. Sicher war sie sich allerdings nicht und als sie das Bein kurz belastete, war es zu gut zu ertragen, um wirklich einen Bruch in ihrem Fußgelenk zu haben.

„Bis morgen früh", keuchte Inmer und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war jenseits jeglicher Vernunft. „Solange hast du noch Zeit. Ich töte dich, wenn du Lianna dann nicht geheilt hast."

„Und Thranduil wird dich töten", zischte sie zurück. „Dich und alle deine Speichellecker, die dir die Wahrheit einfach nicht ins Gesicht sagen können."

Ein wirklich irres Funkeln leuchtete in seinen Augen auf. „Du verhext mich nicht. Komm jetzt!"

Damit schleppte er sie wieder zurück in das Gemach seiner Tochter. Karen sprang erschrocken auf, als er Varya auf den Alkoven zustieß.

„Morgen früh!" wiederholte er nochmals und stürmte dann hinaus.

Varya erhob sich und schwankte zu einem der unbequemen Stühle herüber, die an einem kleinen Tisch an der Wand standen. Sie hatte nicht vor, noch mehr ihrer Kraft auf das Geschöpf dort im Alkoven zu verschwenden. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie überhaupt bemerkte, dass Karen vor ihr stand.

„Könnt Ihr Euch nicht selber heilen?" fragte die Frau dann zögernd.

Varya lächelte freudlos. Sogar das war schmerzhaft. „Nein, nicht möglich. So schlimm ist es auch nicht. Das meiste sind nur Prellungen."

„Herrin..." Karen verbiss sich einen weiteren Kommentar und watschelte stattdessen los, um kurz darauf mit einer Schüssel Wasser und einem sauberen Tuch zurückzukommen. Ohne groß zu fragen, begann sie, in Varyas Gesicht herumzutupfen. „Er ist kein schlechter Mensch, Herrin, auch wenn Ihr jetzt anders von ihm denkt. Lianna war sein Augapfel."

_Zumindest interessant, dass sie schon in der Vergangenheit von dem Mädchen spricht_, dachte Varya.

„Und Ihr könnt wirklich nichts für sie tun?"

„Niemand kann das, außer ihr endlich einen friedlichen Abschied zu gewähren."

„Er wird es nicht zulassen."

Varya sah sie einen Augenblick durchdringend an. Karen ahnte nicht im Mindesten, welches Unheil sich auf Talbruch zubewegte. „Andere werden es übernehmen, Frau."

„Was kommt, kommt eben", murmelte Karen in erstaunlichem Gleichmut.

.

...

.

Seinen scharfen Augen entging keine Einzelheit der recht stattlichen Ansiedlung im Zentrum dieser Talmulde. Aus der beträchtlichen Entfernung, in der sie sich noch befanden, schien alles völlig normal zu sein. Ordentlich bestellte Felder umgaben in weitem Umkreis das Gut, Weiden mit gesunden Rindern und auch eine ganze Herde Pferde hatten sie entdeckt.

Nun, fast schon mit Beginn der Nacht, strebten alle, die sie zuvor auf den Feldern oder auf dem Gut selbst hatten beobachten können, den Gebäuden zu. Noch mehr Lichter wurden entzündet und sprenkelten die Dunkelheit mit warmen goldenen Flecken. Talbruch saß beim Abendessen. Nicht mehr lange und seine Bewohner würden sich zur Ruhe begeben.

„Wieviele Menschen leben hier ständig?" wollte Thranduil von Hinner wissen, der neben ihm stand und genauso angestrengt in die gleiche Richtung starrte. Der Waldelb bezweifelte, dass der Junge überhaupt etwas auf diese Entfernung und bei so wenig Licht erkennen konnte. Es schien eine Frage des Stolzes zu sein, es trotzdem vorzugeben.

„Ungefähr einhundertfünfzig", antwortete Hinner folgsam. „Es gibt noch ein Dutzend Katen weiter draußen, in der die Kleinbauern mit ihren Familien wohnen."

„Krieger?"

„Evan ist da."

„Evan?"

„Er ist Herr Inmers Schwertmann. Kümmert sich um die Sicherheit und hat einige Männer unter Waffen. Evan war schon immer hier und vertritt Inmer, wenn er auf Reisen ist. Wenn Gefahr droht, müssen jedoch alle gesunden Männer ran."

Thranduil verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Nur leicht neigte er den Kopf in Hinners Richtung, ohne dabei den Blick von seinem Ziel vor sich in der Dunkelheit zu nehmen. „Und jetzt will ich wissen, woher du dich so gut auskennst."

Hinner machte gar nicht erst den Versuch, ihm auszuweichen. Seitdem sie losgeritten waren, hatte er eine höllische Angst vor Thranduil und der König tat nichts, um diese Angst zu mindern. Sie war durchaus berechtigt.

„Ich habe eine Weile hier gelebt. Meine Mutter hatte Arbeit in der Weberei."

„Ah, das erklärt einiges. Warum bist du fortgegangen?"

„Sie hat einen der Händler geheiratet, die hier öfter einkehren und ist mit ihm Richtung Norden gezogen. Ich konnte ihn nicht leiden."

„Noch weniger als Derk?"

„Ich wusste sonst nicht wohin. Hier wollte ich auch nicht bleiben."

Thranduil betrachtete nun doch einen Moment die verstockte Miene dieses Kindes. Sterbliche waren so unüberlegt in ihren Handlungen, dass es ihn grauste. Kein Wunder, dass sie ständig von einem Verderben ins nächste schlitterten. Nein, Thranduil hegte wirklich keine freundschaftlichen Gefühle für den Großteil der Zweitgeborenen und die augenblickliche Lage war keineswegs geeignet, etwas daran zu ändern.

„Ich denke, wir können jetzt weiterreiten", meinte Forlos leise. „Bis wir dort anlangen, dürften bereits alle schlafen."

„Was werdet Ihr mit den Leuten machen?" fragte Hinner zögerlich.

Thranduil ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort. Er stieg auf sein Pferd und wartete, bis Forlos den Jungen wieder vor sich gesetzt hatte.

„Kommt darauf an", sagte er dann kryptisch und brachte sein Pferd mit einem leisen Zuruf dazu, sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen.

Es hing von sehr vielen Faktoren ab, wie sie weiter vorgehen würden. Eigentlich waren nur zwei Dinge wirklich unveränderlich: Varyas Befreiung und Inmers Tod. Der Rest konnte erst entschieden werden, wenn sie nah genug an Talbruch heran waren, um wirklich einen erfolgversprechenden Plan zu machen.

Kaum hatten sie einige Zeit später die Pferde zurückgelassen und waren bis an eines der äußeren Gebäude herangeschlichen, einen niedrigen Schuppen, aus dem es nicht sehr angenehm roch, fegte die erste Unwägbarkeit heran wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Eigentlich ritt sie in Form einer ganzen Horde grimmiger Männer in den Innenhof dieser ringförmigen Gutsanlage. Einige von ihnen hatten Fackeln in den Händen und warfen so ein recht gutes Licht auf die sechs Gefangenen, die sich in ihrer Mitte befanden.

„Ich schätze, Elronds Verhandlung war nicht sehr erfolgreich", murmelte Forlos.

Thranduil unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als Glorfindels leicht zusammen gekrümmte Gestalt erkennbar wurde. Der Vanya rutschte förmlich von seinem Pferd und wäre zu Boden gefallen, wenn Elrond nicht bereits bei ihm gewesen wäre, um ihn aufzufangen.

„Sie sind nicht gefesselt", stellte Forlos überrascht fest. „Nur entwaffnet."

Es war tatsächlich so, wie der Hauptmann behauptet hatte. Thranduil runzelte leicht die Stirn. Vier seiner Leibwachen waren bei den beiden Elbenfürsten und es war sicherlich nicht ihre Art, sich so ohne weiteres zu ergeben. Betrachtete man ihre finsteren Mienen, stammte die Idee auch nicht von ihnen. Es konnte nur Elronds unendlicher Weisheit entsprungen sein, sich kampflos in die Hände der Menschen zu geben. Möglicherweise nicht ganz mit Zustimmung Glorfindels, so sehr musste dieser nun von Elrond gestützt werden, als man die Gefangenen durch eine breite Doppeltür in das Haupthaus führte.

Thranduil brauchte nicht sehr lange, um seine Entscheidungen zu treffen.

„Ihr findet heraus, wo die Waffen sind und schafft sie wieder heran", befahl er zwei Kriegern, dann deutete er auf zwei weitere. „Ihr müsst versuchen, zu den Gefangenen unbemerkt vorzudringen. Zeigt ihnen, dass wir in der Nähe sind und kehrt dann hierher zurück. Forlos, Ihr kommt mit mir."

„Und ich?" wollte Hinner mit dünner Stimme wissen.

„Du wartest hier." Thranduil überlegte einen Moment. „Nein, du begleitest die beiden, die die Waffen suchen sollen und wehe dir, du machst nicht genau das, was sie dir sagen. Ihr anderen postiert Euch so, dass Ihr Verwirrung stiften könnt und zwar gründlich. Forlos wird Euch ein Zeichen geben."

Mehr brauchte er nicht zu erklären. Die Tawarwaith hatten ihre besondere Methode, Verwirrung zu stiften, die sich bislang immer bewährt hatte und hier würde es nicht anders sein. Sie warteten noch, bis sich auch der letzte Reiter vom Hof entfernt hatte und relative Ruhe eingekehrt war, dann bewegten sich die Elben lautlos an den Gebäuden entlang zu ihren Zielen.

Thranduil war sich absolut sicher, dass Varya im Hauptgebäude sein würde. Er wusste es, er spürte ihre Nähe, auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte, warum. Noch während er mit Forlos an einem Stallgebäude vorbei auf den Haupttrakt zu glitt, zog ein schmaler Lichtstreifen aus einem der oberen Fenster direkt an der Seite des Gebäudes seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es war ein quadratisches Fenster, die Vorhänge von innen zugezogen. Eine Nachlässigkeit sorgte dafür, dass ein schmaler Spalt offen geblieben war. Wenn er die ganze Architektur des Gebäudes richtig einschätzte, dann gehörten noch zwei weitere dieser Fenster zu einem einzigen Raum, einem sehr großen Raum.

Im Winkel zwischen dem Haupttrakt und einem etwas niedrigeren Gebäude blieb Thranduil stehen.

„Dort hinauf?" erkundigte sich Forlos, der der Blickrichtung seines Königs wohl gefolgt war. „Wir werden über das Dach müssen."

„So scheint es", murmelte Thranduil. „Denn ich denke nicht, dass der Haupteingang für uns die bessere Wahl wäre."

„Ich liebe Rosenspaliere." Selbst im Schatten war Forlos breites Grinsen zu sehen. „Gewährt mir den Vortritt."

Forlos wartete das Einverständnis gar nicht erst ab, sondern stieg bereits schnell und sicher an einem breiten Rosenspalier auf, das hier die ganze Wand bis hinauf zur Dachkante bedeckte. Oben angekommen, schwang er sich über die Kante geräuschlos auf das mit Holzschindeln bedeckte Satteldach und nickte dem wartenden Thranduil dann auffordernd zu.

Der Aufstieg war einfacher als so manche Kletterei auf einem der Bäume seines Heimatwaldes, befand Thranduil. Eines musste man Inmer schon lassen, dieses Spalier war einwandfrei gepflegt und sicher in der Wand verankert. Die Rosen daran verströmten zwar einen wundervollen Duft, wimmelten aber gleichzeitig von Dornen. Thranduil hörte das leise Ratschen, mit dem die Dornen über seine Kleidung strichen und stellte nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fest, dass die Jagdkleidung seines Volkes enorm widerstandsfähig war. Ohne auch nur den kleinsten Kratzer landete er neben Forlos auf dem Dach des flacheren Gebäudes und lief dann mit ihm zusammen geduckt bis zu dem Punkt, an dem das Haupthaus angrenzte.

In Brusthöhe begann das Fenster, das ihn so magisch angezogen hatte. Er versuchte durch den schmalen Spalt etwas zu erkennen, doch mehr als einen Tisch auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand in einem nur mäßig erleuchteten Raum konnte er nicht ausmachen. Nichts schien sich in dem Raum zu rühren, nicht einmal Geräusche waren zu hören.

„Ist sie da?" fragte Forlos unruhig.

„Ja." Er war sich immer noch sicher. „Aber ich kann nicht erkennen, wo und wie viele noch bei ihr sind."

Gerade als er sich entschloss, kurzerhand das Fenster aufzubrechen, kam Bewegung auf der anderen Seite auf. Der Vorhang bewegte sich ein bisschen, als wäre eine Tür geöffnet worden und hätte die Luft im ganzen Raum in Bewegung versetzt. Der Spalt wurde etwas breiter und Thranduil erstarrte.

Elrond war eingetreten, hinter ihm stand Inmer. Der Elbenlord blieb genau vor dem Tisch stehen, ließ seinen Blick einmal kurz zum Fenster gleiten, als wüsste er genau, wer dort lauerte und wandte sich dann nach rechts.

Der von der Scheibe gedämpfte Aufschrei ließ Thranduil zusammenzucken. Eine nur allzu vertraute Gestalt stolperte durch den Fensterausschnitt. Im nächsten Moment zog Elrond Varya dicht an sich, legte schützend seine Arme um sie und drehte sich dann mit der Ithildrim dem Fenster zu.

„Wenn es je einen guten Zeitpunkt gab, dann diesen", hörte Thranduil seine Worte leise aus dem Raum herüberklingen.

Forlos stieß die Klinge seines Schwertes in die Ritze, an der die Fensterflügel aufeinander trafen, schlug mit einer schnellen Aufwärtsbewegung den inneren Riegel nach oben und beide Elben setzten gleichzeitig mit einem Sprung durch das Fenster.

.

...

.

„Es geht schon!" knurrte Glorfindel mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen und schüttelte die Hand des Tawarwaith ab, der ihn mehr oder weniger von Elrond übernommen hatte, als dieser von Inmer aufgefordert wurde, die anderen Gefangenen zu verlassen und ihm zu folgen.

„Dann setzt Euch wenigstens", verlangte der Krieger und drückte ihn gegen die Kellerwand. „Das war ein mächtiger Schlag, den Ihr da eingesteckt habt, Lord Glorfindel."

„Und völlig überflüssig." Glorfindel war unglaublich wütend. Er hatte gewusst, dass es eine Falle war und dennoch war er wie ein Schaf hinter Evan hergeritten, nur um auf einem Stück Hohlweg plötzlich von allen Seiten von Angreifern umringt zu werden. Vielleicht hätten sie ja doch noch eine Chance gehabt, die Tawarwaith jedenfalls waren gleich ihm mehr als kampfbereit gewesen. Die Tawarwaith, Elrond hingegen hatte völlig ruhig auf seinem Pferd gesessen und sich gefangen nehmen lassen. Glorfindels Versuch, seinen alten Freund aus dem Pulk Angreifer herauszumanövrieren, hatte damit geendet, dass man ihm mit diesen fiesen Knüppeln fast in den harten Boden geprügelt hatte.

Diese verdreckten Wegelagerer hatten tatsächlich den Dolch in seinem Stiefelschaft aufgestöbert und konfisziert. Der andere an seinem Gürtel, den er in Esgaroth erstanden hatte, war ihm beinahe als erstes von einem schmierigen Kerl mit einem gierigen Funkeln in den Augen entrissen worden. Wenn man bedachte, wie kurz er diese Waffe erst sein eigen nannte, hatte sie ihm bereits mehr als gute Dienste geleistet und er war wild entschlossen, sie sich wieder zurückzuholen.

Glorfindel schätzte, dass es genau ein Schlag auf den Kopf zuviel gewesen war, sonst wäre ihm jetzt nicht so schwindelig. Obwohl er es hasste, gaben seine Beine nach und er rutschte an der Wand entlang zu Boden. „Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?"

„Im Keller."

Misstrauisch sah Glorfindel zu dem Krieger hoch. „Sehr komisch. Müsst Ihr erst eine Prüfung in trockenem Humor ablegen, bevor Ihr zur Leibwache Thranduils dürft?"

„Bogenschießen und Schwertkampf reicht", meinte ein anderer aus dem Hintergrund. „Der Rest kommt von alleine."

„Oder man lässt sich an die Grenze versetzen", ergänzte ein weiterer.

„So wie Caeril", spottete der Elb vor Glorfindel. „Da ist es dann ruhiger."

„Solange der Kronprinz keine Eskorte nach Rhûnar braucht, Himithren", lachte auch der letzte im Bunde auf.

„Darf ich die Anwesenden kurz wieder an unsere Lage hier erinnern", mischte sich Glorfindel ein.

„Könnte besser sein."

„Aber auch schlechter."

„Wir sind ohne Waffen."

„Aber auch ohne Fesseln."

„Schön, ich fasse zusammen", begann Glorfindel nochmals sehr betont. „Wir befinden uns in einem Keller, ohne Waffen, ohne Fesseln und ohne LORD ELROND!"

Aber dafür mit vier eigentümlichen Leibwächtern, die sich entlang der Wände aufgestellt hatten, soweit das die Holzregale zuließen, in denen Einmachgläser mit Obst gestapelt waren. Warum war ihm eigentlich nicht vorher aufgefallen, dass diese Tawarwaith nicht völlig normal waren? Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass sie bisher kaum den Mund aufgemacht hatten.

„Zumindest verhungern wir nicht", murmelte jetzt auch noch einer von ihnen, nahm eines der Gläser aus dem Regal und öffnete es kurzerhand. „Pfirsiche. Noch jemand?"

„Wie könnt Ihr jetzt nur…?"

„Der König ist bereits in der Nähe", unterbrach ihn der Krieger, der ihn an der Wand abgestellt hatte, mit sanfter Stimme. „Wir wissen immer, wenn Thranduil da ist, Lord Glorfindel. Er wird nicht lange zögern, uns hier herauszuholen. Also nehmt es mit Geduld."

„Esst ein Stück Pfirsich", nuschelte der verfressene Elb mit dem Einmachglas. „Die sind wirklich gut."

„Später", wehrte Glorfindel schwach ab. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte irgendeine Stelle seines Kopfes an der Wand abzustützen, die nicht schmerzte.

Vielleicht war ihre Lage wirklich nicht so schlecht, wie es ihm unter all seinen Kopfschmerzen erschien. Die Angreifer waren in der Überzahl gewesen und ohne Elronds überraschend schnelle Kapitulation wären die Elben sicher mit einigen Verletzungen aus dem Kampf hervorgegangen. Sie hätten verloren, erkannte er widerstrebend. So hatte Elrond jedoch Evan die Zusicherung abgerungen, dass man sie weder fesseln noch vorsichtshalber zusammen schlagen würde. Gut, sie saßen in diesem Keller fest, aber sie waren zumindest alle in guter Verfassung. Fast alle…Glorfindel hasste Kopfschmerzen.

Viel Zeit konnte nicht vergangen sein, als vor dem nur handbreiten Fenster kurz unter der Decke ein leises Zischen ertönte. Sofort waren die Waldelben wieder angespannt wie Federn. Eine kaum verständliche Unterhaltung in ihrem fremden Dialekt wurde kurz mit dem Elb am Fenster geführt, dann war wieder Ruhe.

„Unser König ist mit Hauptmann Forlos bereits oben auf dem Dach, um die Heilerin zu befreien", erfolgte eine hastige Übersetzung durch Himithren für Glorfindel. „Unsere Waffen werden gleich gebracht und man wird ein Ablenkungsmanöver starten. Fühlt Ihr Euch wieder stark genug für einen Ausbruch?"

Glorfindel bedachte den Elb mit einem kühlen Blick. „Ihr werdet mich kaum tragen müssen. Helft mir hoch."

Er ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen, atmete einige Male tief durch und konzentrierte sich auf seine eigene, innere Kraft. Ganz langsam spürte er, wie die Schmerzen und der Schwindel vergingen. „Gut, wir müssen sofort Elrond und Varya finden, wenn wir die Tür aufgebrochen haben."

„Am besten folgen wir der wütenden Stimme unseres Königs", nickte ein Tawarwaith.

Glorfindel hielt es für einen Vorschlag, der aus langer Erfahrung geboren war und lächelte erstmals wieder. „So ähnlich."

Kurz darauf wurden in schneller Folge ihre Waffen durch die Fensteröffnung geschoben. Auf einigen waren frische Blutspritzer zu erkennen und man brauchte wenig Phantasie, um zu erkennen, dass die Sterblichen ihre wertvolle Beute nicht freiwillig wieder abgegeben hatten. Vielleicht hatten Thranduils Krieger auch gar nicht erst gefragt. Glorfindel machte sich deswegen keine großen Gedanken. Umso weniger von den knüppelschwingenden Männern übrig waren, desto besser.

Es war ein sehr beruhigendes Gefühl, das eigene Schwert und vor allen Dingen auch seine Dolche wieder zurückzuhaben. Lange konnte er sich jedoch nicht an diesem Gefühl erfreuen, denn von irgendwo her war nun das Geräusch splitternden Glases zu hören und auch eine durch die Entfernung zwar nur leise, aber sehr bekannte Stimme.

Die Leibwachen Thranduils brauchten kein weiteres Signal mehr, um die schmale Treppe hinaufzustürmen und die Kellertür einzutreten.

.

...

.

Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte sein Herz hier an diesem Ort vor Freude gesungen. Galen liebte die Bucht schon seit seiner Kindheit. Er hatte viele Sommer hier verbracht und war nicht nur einmal mit den Fischern in ihren Booten raus auf das Binnenmeer gefahren, um Jagd auf die riesigen silbernen Fische zu machen, die in kleinen Schwärmen dicht unter der Oberfläche dahinzogen.

Jetzt lagen alle Boote kurz vor dem Kiesstrand. Auf einigen von ihnen waren bereits die Fischer dabei, sie klar zu machen. Gepäck wurde verladen und immer wieder liefen Rhûna mit schnellen Schritten hinauf zu den aus Steinen und Holz errichteten Häusern, die sich so harmonisch in die Strandlinie einfügten.

„Es behagt mir nicht, alles diesen Ratten zu überlassen", drang Ailindals raue Stimme zu Galen vor.

Die Worte waren nicht an Elladan und Legolas gerichtet, die vor ihm standen, sondern an Galen selbst, der sich nun wieder zum Anführer ihrer Fischer umdrehte und traurig lächelte.

„Eine Wahl haben wir nicht, Ailindal", erklärte Galen, obwohl Elladan bereits sehr ausführlich die Gefahr geschildert hatte, die mit Einbruch der Dämmerung dem Dorf drohte. „Sie werden ihren Häuptling zurückholen wollen und warten einfach nur noch, bis die Helligkeit genug geschwunden ist, sie nicht mehr so zu quälen."

Ailindal musterte ihn schweigend. Um seine grauen Augen waren zahllose winzige Falten wie Strahlen an den Augenwinkeln angeordnet. Lange, lange Jahre an der spiegelnden Oberfläche des Binnenmeeres hatten bei fast allen Fischern dazu geführt, dass sie ihre Welt aus schmalen Augen und mit einem irgendwie immer in die Ferne gerichteten Blick betrachteten. Auch war Ailindals Haut weit dunkler als die jedes anderen Elben, den Galen kannte. Die Fischer waren eine Gruppe für sich und wenn ihnen Galen nicht schon so lange vertraut gewesen wäre, hätten sie auf die Warnungen der anderen keineswegs so schnell reagiert.

„Es ist nicht für immer", sprach Galen beruhigend weiter. „Zieht euch für einige Tage zu den Ansiedlungen weiter oben im Osten zurück, dann entgeht ihr den Nârandir."

Ailindal schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt, dass diese Obstsammler dort uns auf die Nerven gehen. Dauernd singen sie und verbreiten kindischen Frohsinn. Sie trinken zuviel von ihrem eigenen Apfelwein. Wir werden an Carags Nordstrand anlegen. Von dort können wir beobachten, was hier passiert."

Alle folgten der Richtung, die er mit dem ausgestreckten Arm angab. Weit draußen auf dem Binnenmeer war gerade noch die nicht sehr einladende Silhouette der einzigen Insel dieses Gewässers zu erkennen.

„Fischfänger nisten dort", erinnerte ihn Galen.

„Dann haben wir eben Abwechslung auf dem Speiseplan", wischte Ailindal seinen Einwand mit einem sparsamen Lächeln beiseite. „Meine Sorge gilt dir mehr als mir, Meister Galen. Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du da vorhast. Und Ihr auch."

Die letzten Worte waren an Elladan und Legolas gerichtet, die die Unterhaltung schweigend verfolgt hatten. Jetzt neigte Legolas nur den Kopf, während Elladan einfach mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wir haben kaum eine andere Wahl", erklärte Elronds Sohn. „Binter wird noch eine Weile brauchen, bis er diesen Häuptling versteht."

„Es würde allerdings helfen, wenn unser Gefangener nicht mehr geknebelt wäre", murmelte Legolas.

„Wartet, bis wir weg sind", sagte Ailindal mit einer Grimasse. „Sein Geschrei ist wirklich noch unerträglicher als sein Gestank. Hier, Meister Galen, die wirst du brauchen, sonst steht ihr vor dem Tor und hinter euch würfeln die Nârandir bereits um ihren Anteil an euch allen."

Damit griff er in den Ausschnitt seiner Tunika und zog eine Goldkette hervor, an der zwei handlange, sehr aufwendig gefertigte Schlüssel hingen. Er legte sie Galen in die Hand und machte sich dann mit einer knappen Verbeugung davon. Von den Booten hatten bereits fünf abgelegt und das sechste wartete nur noch auf ihn. Galen wünschte den Fischern im Stillen Erus Segen, denn der Weg über das Binnenmeer war nicht so gefahrlos, wie Ailindal es hingestellt hatte und die Fischfänger auf Carag würden ihrerseits die Abwechslung in ihrem Speiseplan begrüßen. Ailindal und seinen Männern stand eine gefährliche Zeit bevor, gefährlicher noch als sonst bei ihren Ausfahrten.

Legolas blickte leicht verträumt den Fischerbooten hinterher. „Das Meer..."

„Binnenmeer", berichtigte Elladan trocken und zog den Waldelben hinter sich her auf den Rest ihrer traurigen Truppe zu, der im Schatten eines der Häuser wartete. „Vergiss es, Legolas! Wenn du von hier nach Valinor aufbrechen willst, bist du in tausend Jahren noch nicht da."

„Wir haben nicht einmal richtige Gezeiten", ergänzte Galen freundlich. „Es ist eher ein großer See."

„Voller unfreundlicher Bewohner", schmunzelte Amonir, der die letzten Worte gehört hatte. „Ihr hättet keine Freude daran, es sei denn, Ihr kämpft gerne mit vielarmigen Ungeheuern."

„Schon gut", wehrte Legolas ab. „Ich habe es ja jetzt verstanden. Also, was nun? Wir haben vielleicht noch vier Stunden, dann geht die Sonne unter und die Nârandir werden hier einfallen."

„Ganz genau." Nicht nur Elladan auch alle anderen bis auf Amonir natürlich starrten Galen abwartend an. „Verrätst du uns nun dieses Geheimnis, von dem ihr hier die ganze Zeit nur rumdruckst?"

Amonir machte eine zustimmende Geste und nickte Galen zu, der schwer seufzte und etwas mit den Schlüsseln herumklirrte.

„Es gibt am Ende der Bucht einen Zugang in einen Tunnel, der direkt hinauf zur Quellstadt führt." Galen hoffte nur, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Die geheimen Wege der Rhûna, von denen es nicht nur diesen gab, unterlagen dem strengsten Schutz seines Volkes. Noch nie hatten Fremde sie betreten, abgesehen von dem unseligen Zwischenfall mit Ecidion. Allerdings waren auch noch nie Fremde zu Gast in Rhûnar gewesen, also verstieß er möglicherweise nicht wirklich gegen ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz. „Es sind Fluchttunnel. Sie wurden allerdings auch schon benutzt, um Verstärkung bei Angriffen von Ostlingen heranzuschaffen."

„Geheimniskrämer", murmelte Estel freundlich. „Wir erzählen es niemandem."

„Das weiß ich", erwiderte Galen hastig. „Wie soll es denn jetzt mit ihm weitergehen?"

Alle Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf den Nârandir-Häuptling, der dank eines festen Stoffknebels endlich aufgehört hatte, wie ein Verrückter nach seinen Leuten zu kreischen. Jetzt saß er an der Häuserwand, blinzelte ab und zu böse die Elben an und beschränkte sich ansonsten darauf, den großen Fisch anzustarren, der an einem Gestell am Ufer hing und eigentlich darauf wartete, von Ailindals Fischer verarbeitet zu werden. Er würde verrotten und das war wirklich eine Schande.

„Vielleicht hat er Hunger?" überlegte Binter, der zunehmend nüchterner wurde. „Ich könnte auch was vertragen."

„Später", wehrte Elrohir ab. „Solange uns diese Rattenmenschen im Nacken sitzen, sollten wir uns erst einmal um unsere Flucht kümmern. Elladan, du nimmst den Häuptling. Galen, brauchen wir noch irgendetwas von hier? Wasser oder Proviant?"

„Die Strecke lässt sich in einem Tag bewältigen und Wasser gibt es unterwegs genug."

„Wie schön, dann schlage ich vor, wir setzen uns endlich in Bewegung."

Galen sah zu Amonir, der voller Unschuld seine Stiefelspitzen musterte.

„Galen?" Elrohir baute sich vor ihm auf und sah mit drohend zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen auf ihn hinunter. „WAS noch?"

Galen hasste es, wenn er seine Ähnlichkeit mit Elrond so bewusst einsetzte, um ihn einzuschüchtern. Er hasste es ganz besonders, weil es immer funktionierte. „Der Eingang liegt am Ende der Bucht, versteckt und geschützt."

In Elrohirs Augen braute sich eine Sturmfront zusammen. „Womit geschützt?"

„Buchtkrokodile."

Elrohirs Hände krallten sich in Galens Weste und er zog den Rhûna sehr dicht zu sich heran. „Wie groß, wie viele?"

„So groß wie der Fisch da und wohl zwei Dutzend", hauchte Galen.

„Wie kommt es, dass dein Volk einen Fluchttunnel von Monstern bewachen lässt, die Elben fressen?" erkundigte sich Elrohir mit flacher Stimme. „Findest du nicht auch, dass das ein wenig paradox ist?"

„Wir werfen ihnen normalerweise Fischköder hin, die mit einem schnellwirkenden Schlafmittel getränkt sind", erklärte Amonir an Galens Stelle. „Leider ist vor drei Wochen der Blitz in die Hütte eingeschlagen, in der das Mittel aufbewahrt wird und Gilnín kam wohl noch nicht dazu, neues herzustellen und schicken zu lassen."

„Gilnín", knurrte Elladan. „Wahrscheinlich ist das Mittel rot und er wird bei der Herstellung dauernd ohnmächtig."

„Hilft ja alles nichts", verkündete Estel achselzuckend. „Dann müssen wir eben so an ihnen vorbei. Ein Gutes hat es wenigstens, die Nârandir werden uns kaum folgen können."

Seine Brüder starrten ihn wütend an. Schließlich ließ Elrohir Galen los und deutete auf ein Gestell voller Speere, das an der Hauswand befestigt war. „Jeder nimmt sich davon einen. Sonst noch Überraschungen, Galen?"

„Nein", schwindelte der Rhûna erst einmal. So schlimm war ja auch nicht, was sie noch erwartete. Jedenfalls um Längen harmloser als die Buchtkrokodile.

.

tbc

.

**Serena**: Ja, ich hätte neben ihm gehangen und den Waldboden gefüttert. Was die Weinkeller-Szene angeht. Das war ja nun Varyas Sicht der Dinge – bis zum Filmriss. Thranduil war nüchtern und erinnert sich an durchaus mehr !fiesgrins!

Vater oder Sohn, wer merkt da schon den Unterschied?

**Shelley**: Kann man überhaupt leise würgen? Egal. So, was die Hitze im Zimmer angeht. Zwei Überlegungen hatte ich da. Zum einen erinnere ich mich dunkel, dass Brandopfer Probleme mit dem Halten der Körpertemperatur haben und deswegen die Räume fast bis auf 36 Grad aufgeheizt wird. Andererseits dürfte diese eher moderne –hüstel- Erkenntnis diesen Landjungs wohl noch nicht so bekannt gewesen sein. Im Mittelalter wurden Krankenzimmer aber nie genug gelüftet, sondern schön aufgeheizt und dann auch noch so geniale Sachen wie Weihrauch abgebrannt. Vielleicht, damit der Arzt durch die Rauchschwaden sein Opfer nicht so schnell findet. Daran hab ich mich eigentlich entlanggehangelt.

Hey, Thranduil hat jetzt wenigstens so halb schon mal nachgefragt. Der Rest kommt auch noch.

**Ithiliell**: Häng dich auch neben uns über den Baumstamm –kicher-. Gemeinsames Leid erträgt sich besser. Lianna ist kein sehr hoffnungsvoller Fall und ob Elrond sich nicht mehr für Varyas Wohlergehen interessiert, ist noch die Frage. Thranduil macht auch sehr viel Vergnügen – zu schreiben, meine ich.

**Sarah**: Gute Frage...übergeben sich Elben? Hab ich eigentlich noch nie drüber nachgedacht. Wenn sie im Dunstkreis eines Drachen sind vielleicht, aber sonst? Forlos ist ein Elb, weich sind die bestimmt nicht. Außerdem ist Forlos sauer und war in Mordor, das schleift wohl die Manieren etwas ab. Oder nicht? !grübel! Ist Forlos zu hart?

Warum zweifelt hier eigentlich jeder an Binter? Er säuft, aber das heißt doch nicht, dass er keine verborgenen Talente hat !hüstel!

Elrond will wohl einfach schnell nur in Varyas Nähe. Und Glorfindels Rippen? Tja, frag lieber was mit Glorfindels Schädel ist. !kicher!

**feanen**: Kampfbesichtigung und Kampftrinken. Studienfahrt, gelle? All die schönen Plätze besichtigen, und die schönen Tavernen !hüstel!. Da hast du den Vorkoster für Thranduil gemacht, schätze ich. Hoffentlich hattet ihr schönes Wetter.

**das Einhorn:** Sie sind aber länger geworden und werden noch etwas länger. Ich habe Vorsprung, da klappt das mit der Regelmäßigkeit. Sonst wäre ich zu nervös. Manchmal hängt man ja auch an einer Stelle und das würde mich irre machen, wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig posten könnte.

**Amélie**: Glaub mir, Elrond braucht wohl einen recht großen Teil deines Mitleides. Erestor nimmt Formen an. Thranduils Rache ist auch ein netter Titel. Jetzt fehlt mir nur noch die passende Story dafür. Nein, ich denke nicht weiter darüber nach, nein

Das mit der Flüssignahrung auf der ganzen Welt kann jeder Tourist genauso !kicher!. Das ist immer das erste, was man drin hat.

Erdbeerblüte? Kann das jemand übersetzen? Ich schmeiß mich weg. Und die Vorstellung von Jung Aragorn mit tellergroßer Blüte im Haar würde selbst Arwen dazu bringen, sich ihre Heiratspläne nochmals genauer anzusehen.

**Atropos**: Dann hat sie wohl Ähnlichkeit mit unserer Katze !kicher!. Die kleinsten Geschöpfe machen die lautesten Geräusche. Norddeutschland ist recht windig. Die Bäume meiner Eltern haben alle Schlagseite. Sieht ulkig aus.

Galen hat bei solchen Sachen die Ruhe weg. Varya würde wahrscheinlich noch einen Geschmackstest machen. Die beiden sind eben…anders. Ja, Hinner ist ein netter Junge, Binter ein Genie und sie alle wurden aus geheimnisvollen Gründen, die anfangs nicht einmal der Autorin bekannt waren, eingefügt. Wie sag ich immer, wenn ein Chara schon einen Namen hat, ist es schmerzlich, ihn platt zu machen !grins!

Jetzt ist Haldir schon unterwegs !schmoll!


	16. Schnelligkeit ist alles

**Disclaimer: **Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Es ist nur geliehen bzw. an sein Werk angelehnt und wird auch wieder zurückgegeben. Meine Rechnungen kann ich jedenfalls nicht davon bezahlen, weil ich kein Geld damit verdiene.

**.**

**16. Kapitel: Schnelligkeit ist alles**

**.**

Selbst Elrond, der immerhin wusste, dass die Hilfe in unmittelbarer Nähe wartete, war nicht wirklich darauf gefasst, wie diese Hilfe nun zu ihnen kam. Varya fest an sich gedrückt, drehte er sich leicht zur Seite, als das Fenster mit solcher Wucht aufgestoßen wurde, dass die Flügel seitlich an die Mauern stießen und die Scheiben mit lautem Klirren zersprangen.

Schulter an Schulter setzten Thranduil und Forlos in einem Sprung über die Fensterbank, drehten noch in der Luft eine Rolle und kamen mitten im Raum auf den Füßen zum Stehen, die gezogenen Schwerter in der Hand. Zum Glück für Inmer und auch für Evan, der noch vor der Tür wartete, konnte keiner der beiden sehen, was Elrond zuvor durch Mark und Bein gegangen war. Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass die Zeit immer knapper geworden war, endlich in Varyas Nähe zu kommen, doch irgendwie hatte er doch nicht damit gerechnet, dass man sie derartig zurichten würde. Ein Blick Thranduils auf Varyas zerschlagenes Gesicht und keiner der Sterblichen hätte die nächste Minute überlebt.

So hingegen starben zunächst nur die beiden Wachen, die hinter Inmer Position bezogen hatten durch das Schwert des Hauptmannes. Forlos hatte Evan einfach in den Raum hinter sich gerissen und dann die überraschten Wachen mit jeweils einem einzigen Schwertstreich getötet. Die Frau, die auf der Bettkante des Alkoven gesessen hatte, sank auf die Knie und begann, hysterisch zu schreien, verstummte aber abrupt, als Elrond ihr einen scharfen Blick zuwarf.

Thranduil stieß Inmer Richtung Kamin, das Schwert dicht unter der Kehle des Mannes und ließ dabei gleichzeitig Evan nicht aus den Augen, der von Forlos mit einem unfreundlichen Stoß auch dorthin befördert wurde, bevor er die Zimmertür zuschlug und nicht nur den Schlüssel im Schloss drehte, sondern auch noch einen Stuhl unter der Klinke verkeilte.

„Nennt mir einen Grund, Euch am Leben zu lassen!" brüllte Thranduil Inmer an. „Und macht schnell, Inmer von Talbruch."

Er erhielt keine Antwort. Inmer stand einfach da, als befände er sich mitten in einem Traum, einem Albtraum, so kreideweiß war sein Gesicht. Evan hingegen schien fieberhaft zu überlegen, wie er aus dieser Lage entkommen konnte. Er konnte nicht wirklich so dumm sein, sich gegen sie eine Chance auszurechnen.

Auf eine Geste des Königs hin übernahm Forlos die Bewachung. Thranduil, noch immer das Schwert in der Hand, drehte sich zu Elrond um. „Ihr seid unversehrt?"

Elrond nickte nur stumm.

„Varya?" Thranduil runzelte irritiert die Stirn, weil die Ithildrim sich immer noch an Elrond drückte und ihr Gesicht halbwegs erfolgreich zwischen Elronds Schulter und ihren Haaren verbarg. „Sieh mich an."

Noch länger konnte sie es kaum herauszögern. Elrond spürte, dass es sie eigentlich drängte seine Arme mit denen des Königs zu tauschen, sie aber andererseits wusste, dass Thranduil eine ganz andere, tödlichere Beschäftigung wählen würde, wenn er ihr Gesicht zu sehen bekam.

„Es sind nur Prellungen", murmelte sie gegen seine Jacke.

Nein, damit beruhigte sie Thranduils ohnehin gerade nicht sehr ausgeglichenes Gemüt jedenfalls nicht. „SIEH mich jetzt an!"

„Aber reg dich nicht auf", verlangte sie und wandte ihm widerstrebend den Kopf zu.

Elrond kannte bereits, was Thranduils schmale Augen nun erblickten. Egal, wer dafür verantwortlich war, er hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Verfärbte Prellungen an ihren Wangenknochen, ein halb zugeschwollenes Auge, die rechte Augenbraue geplatzt und noch nicht behandelt und ein tiefer Riss in ihrer Unterlippe verunstalteten die zarten Ithildrim-Züge fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit. Hinzu kamen die eingetrockneten Blutspuren an ihrem Hals von einer Verletzung am Ohr, die Ahnungen von weiteren Prellungen wo immer kein Stoff ihre Haut bedeckte und das leichte Zittern in ihrer linken Hand, das nur von einem gebrochenen Handgelenk stammen konnte. Elrond bezweifelte, dass sie es schon bemerkt hatte.

Ausgerechnet diesen Moment meinte Evan nutzen zu müssen, einen der Zinnkrüge vom Kamin nach Forlos zu schleudern. Als der Hauptmann sich duckte, schlug Evan die Schwertklinge beiseite und stürmte auf ihn zu, um ihn mit seinem Gewicht umzureißen. Forlos hätte ihn wohl auch alleine überwältigt, aber Thranduil wollte in diesem Moment Blut sehen und Evans Versuch kam ihm da gerade recht. Thranduil war schnell - selbst für die Maßstäbe eines Erstgeborenen. Evan konnte wohl nur einen silbrigen Schatten gesehen haben, der zwischen ihm und Forlos auftauchte. Der Sterbliche riss die Augen auf, seine Hände umfassten unwillkürlich das Schwert, das nun fast bis zum Heft in seinem Magen steckte und er starrte hoch zu Thranduil, der sich über ihm erhob wie ein Rachegott.

Eine unwirkliche Stille breitete sich aus. Geräuschlos und sehr langsam sank Inmers Schwertmann vor dem Waldelbenkönig in die Knie, noch immer die Klinge in seinen Eingeweiden. Erst als er nach hinten wegsackte, mit dem Oberkörper im Kaminfeuer landete, glitt das Schwert wieder aus seinem Körper hinaus, tiefrot gefärbt von seinem Blut und ohne auch nur die geringste Bewegung, die darauf hindeutete, dass Thranduil etwas für den Toten empfand. Nicht einmal Genugtuung zeigte sich auf seinen Zügen, als er sich wieder zu den anderen umdrehte.

„Bastard!" Der eisige Blick richtete sich als nächstes auf Inmer.

„Nicht!" rief Varya überraschend und deutete auf den Alkoven. „Lass ihn, Thranduil, es ging ihm nur um seine Tochter, sein einziges Kind. Er ist schon genug gestraft."

Es war schwer zu sagen, was Thranduil zurückhielt. Varyas Worte alleine wohl nicht, auch wenn es die einzigen waren, die wenigstens eine Spur Verständnis in ihm wecken konnten. Elrond schätzte vielmehr, dass es die Gewissheit war, wie wenig Zeit ihnen noch blieb, heil dieses Gebäude zu verlassen. Vor dem Fenster war ein heller Schein erkennbar. Das ganze Dach musste bereits lichterloh brennen, im Raum selber machte sich ein Übelkeit erregender Geruch breit, der von Evans ebenfalls in Flammen stehender Leiche kam und vor der Tür waren die eindeutigen Geräusche eines Kampfes zu hören.

Schließlich nickte Thranduil kurz und nahm Evans Schwert vom Boden auf, um es Elrond zuzuwerfen. „Wir müssen durch das Haus. Varya, du bleibst bei Elrond. Rühr dich nicht von seiner Seite, egal, was passiert."

„Thranduil..." Sie hob ihre Arme etwas und die drei Elben starrten einen Augenblick auf die silbernen Bänder, die ihre Hände aneinander ketteten. „Könnten wir vielleicht vorher diese Dinger entfernen?"

Es war jetzt wirklich nur noch ein Hauch, der Inmer von einem schnellen Tod trennte. Thranduil fuhr zu ihm herum, packte ihn am Genick und stieß ihn quer durch den Raum. „Schließ sie auf!" befahl er gefährlich leise. „Sofort und komm mir nicht damit, dass du den Schlüssel nicht hast."

Inmer erwachte endlich aus seiner Erstarrung. Hastig fasste er in eine Tasche seiner Jacke und holte einen überraschend kunstvollen Silberschlüssel hervor. Seine Hände zitterten etwas und seine Augen wanderten die ganze Zeit wachsam zwischen den Elben hin und her, während er ungeschickt an den Handfesseln herumhantierte.

„Ich wollte Euch nicht wehtun", murmelte er dabei in Varyas Richtung.

Die Fesseln schnappten auf, Varya packte sie mit der unverletzten Hand und zog sie ihm einmal heftig durch das Gesicht. Inmer stolperte mit einem Schmerzensschrei zurück und fiel über die alte Frau, die immer noch am Boden kniete. Regungslos blieb er liegen. Mit einem kleinen Schnaufen ließ Varya die Silberreifen dann fallen.

„Ich Euch aber schon", erklärte sie und warf ihren Rettern einen zufriedenen Blick zu. „Das brauchte ich jetzt."

„Sicher", nickte Thranduil und lächelte erstmals, seit er diesen Raum betreten hatte. „Ich leihe dir auch mein Schwert, wenn du ihn lieber doch umbringen möchtest."

Als sie tatsächlich zögerte, schüttelte Elrond nur leicht den Kopf und sie hob entschuldigend die Schultern. „Schon gut, ich will eigentlich nur noch raus hier."

„Wenn du es so wünschst." Thranduil wirkte zwar etwas enttäuscht, beschränkte sich aber darauf, die Fesseln mit dem Fuß einmal durch den Raum zu schießen. „Dann verabschieden wir uns aus diesen gastlichen Hallen. Forlos!"

Die beiden Waldelben bauten sich vor der Tür auf. Forlos stieß den Stuhl weg, den er unter der Klinke verkeilt hatte und riss die Tür auf. Das erste, was sie sahen, war eine Horde wütender Männer, die gerade mit einer Holzbank als Rammbock auf die Tür zurannten.

.

...

.

Schönheit und Gefahr lagen oftmals unmittelbar nebeneinander. Nicht zum ersten Mal stellte Legolas dies fest und unterdrückte ein Aufseufzen.

Wie ein Winkel schob sich das hier sehr dunkle Wasser zwischen immer steiler ansteigenden, dichtbewachsenen Felsen auf einen schmalen Wasserfall zu, der aus gut dreißig Metern Höhe wie ein weißer Vorhang fiel und den Abschluss der Bucht darstellte. Große, abgeflachte Felsbrocken bildeten ein verwirrendes Muster auf der Oberfläche der Bucht und schienen die Spuren längst vergangener Riesen zu sein, die so einst die Wasserfläche überquert hatten.

Die Valar hatten einen beinahe verzauberten Platz tief am Ende der Fischerbucht entstehen lassen und Morgoths Beitrag war wirklich nicht zu übersehen.

Sie standen zwischen üppigen Grünpflanzen mit hellroten Blüten von der Größe eines Weinpokals und sahen allesamt hinunter auf die Wasserfläche, auf der unzählige Baumstämme zu treiben schienen. Sehr lange, dicke Baumstämme mit gelbleuchtenden Augen am vorderen Drittel, die träge blinzelten. Gerade klappte einer dieser Baumstämme am vorderen Ende auch noch auf und enthüllte dreieckige, wirklich bösartig aussehende Zahnreihen.

„Das sind die Buchtkrokodile", verkündete Galen soeben. Die Bemerkung war nicht nur überflüssig, sondern auch in einem Tonfall vorgetragen, als wäre dies eine harmlose Führung durch die Tierwelt Rhûnars.

„Ach wirklich?" grollte Elrohir. So ganz hatte er dem Rhûna wohl noch nicht verziehen. „Und ich Dummkopf hielt sie für Salamander."

„Nein", strahlte ihn Galen an. „Unsere Bergsalamander sind rot-schwarz."

Alle warteten, dass er auch noch ergänzen würde, dass sie bei weitem kleiner waren, aber nichts dergleichen kam. Baumstammgroße Salamander gab es also auch noch. Warum wunderte sich Legolas eigentlich noch darüber?

„Reine Pflanzenfresser", erklärte Galen nach weiterem Schweigen geistesabwesend und ein Aufatmen ging durch seine Begleiter. „Nur ein bisschen neugierig."

„Sie sehen nicht sehr schnell aus und ziemlich müde", meinte Estel und wedelte etwas mit den Armen.

Gut zwanzig gelbe Augenpaare richteten sich sofort auf die Quelle der Bewegung. Leichter Wellenschlag kam rund um die breiten Körper im Wasser auf und mehr und mehr von ihnen drehten sich den Beobachtern zu.

„Estel!" fauchte Elladan seinen sterblichen Bruder an. „Warum hast du nicht sofort einem davon einen Stein auf den Schädel geworfen? Jetzt wissen sie, dass wir hier sind."

„Das wissen sie sowieso", verteidigte Galen seinen Freund. „Man kann sie nicht überraschen. Keine Ahnung warum, aber Ailindal meinte immer, sie bemerken es an den Erschütterungen durch unsere Schritte."

„Erschütterungen?" Legolas tippte sich leicht an die Stirn. „Elben trampeln nicht."

„Hm, das habe ich ihm auch gesagt", nickte Galen und bekam wieder diesen Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem er über alles Rätselhafte nachdachte, das seinen nicht immer begreifbaren Geist zu beschäftigen pflegte. „Vielleicht ist es auch die Bewegung in der Luft, die jeder auslöst."

Elrohir gab es auf, wütend auf Galen zu sein. Der Rhûna bemerkte es ohnehin nicht wirklich. „Wir finden es heute wohl kaum heraus. Galen, wo genau liegt der Eingang?"

Legolas wusste die Antwort bereits, bevor Galen den Mund aufmachte. Es gab hier nur einen Ort, der am gefährlichsten von allen zu erreichen war.

„Hinter dem Wasserfall."

_Ah, ich hätte wetten sollen._ Legolas lächelte Galen ergeben an. „Wo auch sonst? Gib mir die Schlüssel, Galen, ich werde als erster gehen und aufsperren."

„Sie werden dich annagen", orakelte Binter düster. „Elbische Hoheit, du solltest echt jemand anderen gehen lassen. Irgendwie nagen dich alle an."

Den Eindruck hatte Legolas allerdings auch schon gehabt. Er fragte sich langsam, warum alles und jeder hier in dieser Gegend meinte, ausgerechnet immer Stücke aus seinem Fleisch reißen zu müssen. Er sah mit seiner zerfetzten Kleidung mittlerweile nicht nur so aus, als wäre er unter eine ganze Horde hungriger Warge gefallen, er fühlte sich auch noch dementsprechend.

Legolas hängte sich die Kette mit den Schlüsseln um den Hals, zog einen seiner Langdolche und trat an die Kante des Vorsprungs. Abwägend musterte er die Spur der Steine im Wasser. Der direkte Weg war zwar etwas unbequemer, denn die Steine standen hier weiter auseinander, aber mit Sicherheit schneller. Er stieß sich ab und sprang auf den ersten unmittelbar vor sich im Wasser.

„Sei vorsichtig!" rief ihm Estel nach.

„Sie hören auch gut", erklärte Galen ebenso laut.

Er würde beide später umbringen, beschloss Legolas und nahm aus den Augenwinkeln die Bugwellen wahr, mit denen alle - aber auch wirklich alle – diese Monster Kurs auf ihn nahmen. Vier Steine kam er noch unbehelligt weiter, dann schob sich ein riesiges Buchtkrokodil genau auf den Stein, den er als nächsten nehmen wollte und wandte ihm den Kopf zu. Legolas konnte gar nicht mehr ausweichen, er landete direkt auf dem Schädel des verblüfften Tieres, stieß sich wieder ab und ließ das verwunderte Untier hinter sich zurück.

Die nächsten Steine begleitete ihn aufschäumendes Wasser herannahender Krokodile und das unangenehme Geräusch zuschnappender Kiefer. Nur noch einen Sprung war er schließlich von dem Wasservorhang entfernt, hinter dem die Tür sein sollte. Ein weiter Sprung, den er nicht aus dem Stand bewältigen konnte. Gehetzt trat er an die hintere Kante des Steins zurück, lief los und sprang. Unter ihm stießen zwei Krokodile mit den Schnauzen zusammen und verfielen in einen wütenden Kampf, der aus dem Wasser eine schäumende Hölle machte.

Legolas sah den Vorhang auf sich zukommen, wollte schon fast erleichtert sein, als unter ihm ein Körper mit einer Leichtigkeit aus dem Wasser schoss, die gar nicht zu diesen klobigen Tieren passen wollte. Das Tier erhob sich fast ganz aus dem Wasser, die Spitzen seiner Schnauze erschienen rechts und links von Legolas Fußgelenk. Im letzten Moment zog der Waldelb die Beine an, stellte die Füße auf die Schnauze und zwang sie leicht auseinander, bevor er verzweifelt gegen die harten Kiefer drückte, um sich durch den Wasserfall zu katapultieren.

Er tauchte in das lauwarme Wasser ein, glitt hindurch und landete bäuchlings auf einer nassen Felsplatte. Legolas schlitterte unkontrolliert auf dem glitschigen Untergrund noch ein gutes Stück weiter, bis er sich endlich abfangen konnte. Er sprang auf die Beine, drehte sich um und erwartete mit dem Dolch in der Hand die Invasion der Buchtkrokodile.

Er fluchte leise vor sich hin, dass er nicht eher daran gedacht hatte, dass er hier unter diesem Felsvorsprung in der Falle saß. Angestrengt starrte er durch das Wasser und wunderte sich zunehmend, dass nichts geschah. Die Krokodile schienen diesen Bereich nicht betreten zu wollen. Schließlich trat er etwas zögerlich näher an die Kante und konnte von der linken Seite aus erkennen, dass sich das Interesse der Tiere wieder auf das andere Ufer der Lagune konzentrierte, wo sich nun der Rest der Truppe anschickte, Legolas zu folgen.

.

...

.

Der Kellergang war schmal und die eingetretene Tür nicht gerade hilfreich, dass sie alle gut vorankamen. Eher nebenbei nahm Glorfindel wahr, dass vor der Tür wohl eine Wache gestanden haben musste. Jetzt lag der Mann darunter, eine Hand mit einem dieser fatalen kurzen Knüppel schaute noch an der Seite heraus. Die Finger zuckten jedes Mal, wenn einer der Elben über die Tür lief und unter dem Holz ertönte ein Stöhnen.

_Einer weniger,_ dachte Glorfindel nur und stürmte hinter den anderen den Gang entlang. Weit mussten sie nicht laufen, dann kamen sie zu dem offenen Aufgang, der an der Seite der Eingangshalle herauskam. Auf diesem Weg hatte man sie hergebracht und hier würde man sicherlich auch erwarten, dass sie wieder auftauchen. Er machte sich auf eine entschlossene Meute Verteidiger gefasst.

_Überfüllt_, war der einzige Begriff, der Glorfindel einfiel, als sie in einem Pulk die Halle stürmten.  Es sah fast so aus, als hätte Inmer das Treffen aller waffenfähigen Männer einberufen. Der recht hohe, dunkelgetäfelte Raum war bis zum Bersten mit Sterblichen gefüllt, die irgendwo zwischen Verwirrung, Ärger und Angst durcheinander liefen und schrieen.

„Haben die eine Versammlung?" fragte Himithren und sah prüfend umher.

„Nicht mehr lange", erwiderte Glorfindel grimmig.

Die Valar mussten ihn gehört haben, denn im nächsten Augenblick erschien schon wieder jemand in der weit offen stehenden Eingangstür.

„Das Dach brennt!" schrie der Mann, wurde plötzlich nach vorne geworfen und blieb zwischen den zurückspringenden Anwesenden auf dem Boden liegen. Aus seinem Rücken ragte ein Elbenpfeil.

„Wir werden angegriffen!" brüllten mehrere und sahen sich alarmiert um.

„Unser Stichwort", befand Glorfindel. „Tötet sie nicht sofort, es sind nur Bauerntölpel."

„Mit Knüppeln", erinnerte ihn Himithren, bevor er sich auf die Brüstung des Kellereingangs schwang, von dort aus einen der schmiedeeisernen Leuchter über ihnen anvisierte und mit einem einzigen Sprung auch erreichte. Der Tawarwaith hatte eindeutig keine Bedenken gegen schwankende Untergründe. Beinahe gemütlich nahm er seinen Bogen und zielte mit dem ersten Pfeil in die Menge.

Glorfindel wartete gar nicht mehr erst, bis auch seine drei anderen Begleiter sich in Bewegung setzten. Die Tawarwaith wussten auch ohne seine Anweisungen, was zu tun war. Jetzt ging es darum, möglichst viele dieser Schläger auszuschalten. Ein Massaker wollte er sicher nicht anrichten, seine Mildtätigkeit hielt sich dennoch in Grenzen. Glorfindel war zu gut im Kampf geübt, um nicht die besten Methoden zu beherrschen, einen Mann effektiv aus dem Kampfgeschehen zu befördern.

Er fiel über die Männer vor ihm her, verletzte sie an den Beinen, sodass sie schreiend umfielen. Das Schwert bohrte sich in Schultergelenke, trennte Sehnen und Adern. Gelegentlich drehte er es auch einfach nur in der Hand und schlug den herrlich verzierten Griff in das ein oder andere Gesicht. Sie fielen wie die bunten Spielsteine in einem von Elladans Lieblings-Brettspielen.

Glorfindel war nicht der einzige, der diese Versammlung nach und nach auflöste. Auch seine Begleiter wühlten sich mit großer Effektivität und deutlich weniger Nachsicht durch die Menge in Richtung der breiten Holztreppe auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Außerdem war inzwischen Verstärkung angekommen. Zwei weitere Tawarwaith, die von draußen hereingestürmt waren, balancierten auf den breiten Balken, die sich über den Kämpfenden erstreckten. Sie arbeiteten sich von einem der schweren runden Eisenleuchter zum nächsten vor. Kaum waren die Halterungen gelöst, krachten die Eisenräder lautstark auf die Kämpfenden herunter und sorgte nicht nur für weitere Ausfälle unter ihnen sondern auch für erhebliche Verwirrung.

Im Eingang hatten sich ebenfalls zwei Tawarwaith postiert, um ein Nachrücken in die Halle zu verhindern. Sie hatten seinen Befehl augenscheinlich nicht vernommen, denn vor ihnen sammelte sich langsam eine steigende Zahl lebloser, blutüberströmter Körper an.

„Vorsicht!" erklang es warnend von oben, gefolgt von einem rasselnden Geräusch.

Glorfindel sprang zu Seite und eine Armlänge neben ihm bohrte sich ein Eisenleuchter in den Holzboden, um zwei von Inmers Männern unter sich zu begraben. Sofort danach landete sicher und elegant Himithren neben ihm. Die beiden Elben stellten sich Rücken an Rücken auf und fixierten die Kämpfer, die einen nicht mehr unbedingt engen Ring um sie gezogen hatten.

„Habt ihr immer noch nicht genug?" schrie Glorfindel die Sterblichen in ihrer Sprache an.

Nein, hatten sie noch nicht. Alle gleichzeitig stürzten sich auf die beiden Elben. Glorfindel sprang dem vordersten davon mit gestrecktem Bein ins Gesicht. Dem Knacken nach zu urteilen, war das einfach zuviel für sein Genick. Noch bevor er wieder auf dem Boden aufkam, zog der Vanya einem zweiten das Schwert einmal quer über die Brust. Ein weiterer rannte an ihm vorbei, weil er sich einfach an ihm wegdrehte und musste Bekanntschaft mit dem Dolch machen.

Himithren war kaum weniger effektiv und außerdem ein exzellenter Faustkämpfer, wie Glorfindel bei einem schnellen Blick in die Runde feststellte.

Dennoch war Glorfindel aus gleich mehreren Gründen nicht unbedingt zufrieden mit ihrer Lage. Zum einen waren mittlerweile deutlich Flammen hoch oben im Dachstuhl zu sehen. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wann das Feuer sich an den Wandbehängen und der Vertäfelung entlang zu ihnen nach unten fressen würde. Zum anderen strebten immer mehr der Männer die breite Holztreppe auf der anderen Seite der Halle hinauf. Sie kamen zwar nur bis zu ihrem oberen Ende, auf dem inzwischen Forlos und Thranduil immer mal wieder zu erkennen waren, aber ewig konnten die beiden dort auch nicht bleiben. Außerdem – wo war Elrond?

Glorfindel stieß Himithren kurz an und deutete in diese Richtung. Der Waldelb sah hinüber und nickte ihm zu.

„Tawarwaith!" brüllte er dann so laut über die Menge der Kämpfenden, dass ihn auch wirklich jeder seiner Krieger verstehen musste. „Steht unserem König bei!"

Ein Zauberspruch hätte nicht effektiver sein können. Den letzten Rest Zurückhaltung aufgebend machten sich die Waldelben daran, diese gewalttätige Versammlung schnell und nun in aller Rücksichtslosigkeit aufzulösen. Jeweils zu zweit drangen sie von drei Seiten auf die Männer ein und hinterließen auf dem Weg zur Treppe eine Schneise des Todes.

Glorfindel und Himithren waren der Treppe am nächsten gewesen und kamen nun auch als erste dort an. Bereits von unten war zu erkennen, dass Thranduil, Forlos und jetzt auch Elrond Schulter an Schulter auf dem Absatz standen und jeden niedermähten, der die letzten Treppen bewältigte. Nicht, dass ihre Angreifer noch ganz freiwillig in ihre Klingen rannten, aber von unten wurde so nachgedrängt, dass sie kaum noch eine andere Wahl hatten.

Glorfindel fragte sich, wo Varya war. Es hätte ihn stark erleichtert, wenn er auch nur den kleinsten Schimmer ihrer Silberhaare dort oben hätte ausmachen können. Elrond musste seine Besorgnis gespürt haben, denn er suchte Glorfindels Blick und gestattete sich ein knappes Lächeln, kurz bevor er einem Angreifer die Schwertklinge flach auf den Kopf schlug, ihn dann mit einer Hand am Kragen packte und zur Seite räumte, indem er ihn schlichtweg über das Geländer warf.

Über die Treppe waren sie so leider nicht zu erreichen. Irgendwie ging es weder vor noch zurück. Glorfindel sprang auf das breite Geländer. In Bruchtal hätte wohl selbst er Schwierigkeiten gehabt, den steilen Handlauf heraufzulaufen. Alle Holzgeländer waren dort so gut poliert, dass sie nicht nur wie Seide glänzten sondern auch dementsprechend glatt waren. Hier jedoch fanden seine Stiefel ohne Probleme Halt auf dem rauen, kaum geglätteten Holz.

Er bedeutete Himithren, ihm auf diesem Wege zu folgen, doch der Tawarwaith schüttelte mit einem boshaften Grinsen den Kopf. Dann schlug er einen Mann vor sich nieder, sprang hoch und landete auf den Schultern des nächststehenden Kämpfers, der überrascht aufschrie. Himithren nahm den direkten Weg über die Köpfe der Männer hinweg und zwar wörtlich. Langsamer als Glorfindel, der mit wachsender Begeisterung auf Hände trat, die sich am Geländer festhielten, war er dadurch auch nicht.

Beinahe gleichzeitig erreichten sie das obere Stockwerk, das sich zwar nicht mit Kämpfenden aber langsam mit Rauch füllte.

Thranduil warf ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Du kommst spät, Vanya."

.

...

.

„Am besten machen wir es so..."

Aragorn wünschte sich bei Elladans Worten sofort sehr weit weg. Warum konnten sie nicht einfach Legolas folgen, der es immerhin geschafft hatte, bis zu diesem Wasserfall zu kommen, ohne mal wieder als Hauptspeise zu enden?

Sein Freund war jetzt hinter dem Wasserfall verschwunden und schloss wahrscheinlich schon das Tor auf. Die Krokodile hielten sich jedenfalls zurück. Galen hatte etwas von _‚das ist eben so'_ gemurmelt und nur die Achseln gezuckt. Aragorn hatte nicht vor, dieses Rätsel zu hinterfragen. Wenn die Buchtkrokodile eben abdrehten, sobald sie vor dem Wasserfall waren, dann war das pures Glück und er wusste es durchaus zu schätzen.

„...gleichzeitig."

Aragorn schrak aus seinen Überlegungen hoch und starrte fragend seinen Bruder an. „Was?"

„Jetzt ist wirklich nicht der Zeitpunkt, um herumzuträumen, Estel."

_Aber angenehmer als die Wirklichkeit ist es allemal_, befand Aragorn im Stillen. „Was meinst du mit ‚_gleichzeitig'_, Elladan?"

Sein Bruder machte eine ausufernde Handbewegung. „Wir werden alle zusammen losrennen, aber auf unterschiedlichen Wegen."

Amonir und Galen starrten angestrengt in den schon mit Abendrot übergossenen Himmel.

„Und was bringt das?" fragte Aragorn misstrauisch.

„Damit irritieren wir diese Viecher und zerstreuen sie auch noch." Elladan schien sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst. „Die Chancen für jeden einzelnen steigen."

„Also, ich finde nicht..." begann Aragorn langsam.

„Wir sind hier nicht im Weißen Rat", wurde er von Elladan sofort unterbrochen. „Keine weiteren Diskussionen. Los geht's."

Elladan schulterte den Nârandir, der die ganze Debatte etwas verwirrt verfolgt hatte, die Buchtkrokodile aber mit leichter Panik betrachtete und drehte sich um, bereit zum Aufbruch.

Elrohir verdrehte nur etwas die Augen. _‚Wir werden auch diesen Plan überleben'_ besagte sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er packte Binter an der Hand, um den Sterblichen mit sich zu ziehen, wenn es begann. Binter wäre alleine wahrscheinlich nicht einen einzigen Stein weit gekommen.

Vielleicht hätte Elladan sich trotz der Eile wenigstens die Zeit nehmen sollen, die einzelnen Routen vorher festzulegen. Als sie nun alle gleichzeitig lossprangen, landeten sie aus unerfindlichen Gründen auch alle gleichzeitig auf dem gleichen Stein. Es war nicht nur eng, die Buchtkrokodile schossen auch sofort sternförmig auf sie zu. Sie standen dort alle sozusagen servierfähig vereint.

„Das war zu einfach zu erwarten", murmelte Galen nur, ergriff Aragorns Arm und floh mit ihm durch einen schnellen Sprung nach links aus dem ganzen Pulk heraus.

Eines musste man Elladans Plan aber diesmal lassen – er war wirklich verwirrend. Nicht nur für die zweibeinigen Beteiligten sondern auch für die Buchtkrokodile. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit schwammen sie durcheinander und schnappten nach allem, was sich bewegte. Aragorn hatte genug damit zu tun, Galen von Stein zu Stein zu folgen, aber er erhaschte immerhin einen Blick auf eine aufgewühlte Wasseroberfläche, herumspringende Elben und mächtig große Kiefer, die mehr als einmal nur haarscharf an kunstvoll gearbeiteten Stiefeln vorbeischnappten.

„Nicht diesen!" schrie Galen in Elrohirs Richtung, als der Elb genau dort landete, wo Galen und Aragorn eigentlich hinwollten.

„Ich bin sofort wieder weg", wehrte Elronds Sohn ab und zerrte Binter hoch, der an der Kante ausgerutscht war. Eine Krokodilschnauze prallte mit einem unangenehmen Geräusch gegen den Fels.

Sie erreichten den Stein unmittelbar nachdem Elrohir wieder abgesprungen war. Galen stach ein paar Mal mit seinem Stab auf das Buchtkrokodil ein, das sie nun mit blutiger Schnauze erwartete. Sie konnten nur warten, bis Elrohir auch vom nächsten Stein verschwunden war, da ihre Routen nun zusammen gelaufen waren. Weiter am Rand zog Amonir recht unbeeindruckt seiner Wege und Elladan machte gerade Pause mitten in der Bucht, um den Nârandir mit einem Schlag gegen die Schläfe endlich davon zu überzeugen, dass Herumzappeln nicht unbedingt die Überlebenschancen erhöhen würde.

„Gütiger Eru!" hauchte Galen, als sich beinahe gemächlich hinter Elladan ein wahrhaft riesiges Exemplar der Tiere aus dem Wasser schob. „Elladan!"

Elronds Ältester reagierte instinktiv. Er sprang hoch, das Buchtkrokodil fasste ins Leere und blieb einen Moment verwirrt auf dem Stein liegen. Es war noch verwirrter, als Elladan auf seinem Rücken landete. Offenbar war das einfach zuviel für das mit Sicherheit winzige Gehirn des Tieres und es beschloss, sich erst einmal wieder zurückzuziehen – mit Elladan im Kreuz.

„Spring ab!" brüllte Elrohir, der den Wasserfall inzwischen erreicht hatte. „Spring doch endlich ab."

„Und wohin?" schrie sein Bruder zurück, während er um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfte und das Krokodil wie ein Boot das Wasser durchpflügte, immer schön entfernt von irgendwelchen Steinen.

Aragorn konnte nicht länger hinsehen. Nicht, dass er den Anblick nicht mehr aushielt, aber er musste selber weiterkommen. Nur noch zwei Steine und sie waren endlich in Sicherheit. Galen zog ihn mit sich, bis sie in einem letzten, weiten Sprung durch den Wasserfall schossen und erst einmal Binter umrissen, der etwas desorientiert herumstolperte.

„Ich hoffe nur, Adar erfährt nie davon", murmelte Elrohir.

Er stand zusammen mit Legolas an einer Seite des Wasserfalls und beobachtete stirnrunzelnd seinen Bruder. Elladans Krokodil zog gleichmäßig Kreise im Wasser. Eine gewisse Harmonie zwischen Tier und Elb stellte sich auch langsam ein. Elladan federte recht elegant in den Knien, balancierte sich noch zusätzlich mit seinem Speer aus und das Krokodil wich ebenso elegant anderen Buchtbewohnern aus, die auf der Suche nach den Elben ebenfalls das Wasser teilten.

„Ich schließ schon mal auf", meinte Legolas kopfschüttelnd und zückte die Kette mit den Schlüsseln.

Elladans Krokodil musste wohl gehört haben, dass die Geduld seiner Zuschauer langsam am Ende angekommen war, denn es drehte einen kleinen Schlenker, rauschte nah am Wasserfall vorbei und Elladan landete mit dem noch immer bewusstlosen Nârandir zwischen den Wartenden.

„Sag jetzt nichts", meinte Elrohir sofort warnend. „Ich will bestimmt nicht hören, dass es Spaß gemacht hat."

_„Was ist das?"_

„Hat es aber", widersprach Elladan und warf seinem Bruder den Nârandir zu. „Du bist dran."

_„Galen, was ist das?"_

Endlich durchdrang Legolas angespannte Stimme die Streiterei zwischen den Zwillingen. Langsam drehten sich alle zu ihm um. Legolas stand mit der geöffneten Gittertür in der Hand vor dem Zugang in den Tunnel und dicht vor ihm war etwas zu erkennen, etwas sehr Großes und eindeutig Lebendiges.

„Ach das...", murmelte Galen mit flackerndem Blick. „Beweg dich jetzt einfach nicht, Legolas."

.

...

.

Im Morgengrauen erreichten sie die Quellstadt. Sie hatten keine Rast gemacht, um möglichst schnell Hilfe holen zu können. Schon von weitem war zu erkennen, dass man sie bereits erwartete. Es hätte ihn auch gewundert, wenn die Rhûna die Gruppe Waldelben nicht bemerkt und die Nachricht über ihre Rückkehr weitergegeben hätten.

Caeril hatte zwar bei seinem Aufbruch nicht ausdrücklich zu Cimerion gesagt, dass er seinem Kronprinzen zu folgen gedachte, aber der Hauptmann der Quellstadt war kein Dummkopf. Ihr gelegentlich eher kühler Umgang rührte mehr daher, dass Cimerion schließlich auf Faronars Geheiß seine Arbeit tat und dies wohl nicht immer mit seiner eigenen Meinung in Einklang stand.

Auch jetzt war es Cimerion, der vor dem Haupttor der Stadt Stellung bezogen hatte und das Zeichen zum Ablassen der Zugbrücke gab, kaum waren Caeril und seine Männer auf dem breiten Streifen Ödland auszumachen. Auf der Brücke trafen sie aufeinander und musterten sich einen Moment schweigend. Cimerion musste die Kampfspuren auf der Kleidung der Neuankömmlinge sehen, ihre Erschöpfung nach dem schnellen Rückweg und die Sorge, die ihre Mienen umschattete.

„Meister Galen und die anderen?" fragte er schließlich angespannt.

„Wir wurden getrennt", antwortete Caeril und gab seinen Männern ein Zeichen, schon vor zu gehen und sich zu stärken. Ihre Ruhepause würde nur kurz sein. „Sie flohen auf das Meer zu."

„Dann sind sie bei Ailindal und seinen Fischern in der Bucht", nickte Cimerion.

„Das denke ich nicht", widersprach Caeril. Er wartete. Im Grunde schätzte er den Rhûnar-Hauptmann und er verstand auch, welchen Zwängen sich dieser zu beugen hatte. Ihm erging es schließlich nicht anders.

Cimerion schien jedenfalls die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen. „Wir sollten Faronar und Indaris wecken. Begleitet mich, Caeril, und berichtet mir unterwegs von dem, was Ihr gesehen habt."

Er bekam seinen Bericht. Mit immer düsterer Miene hörte Cimerion zu, was Caeril ihm von dem ersten Angriff am Rastplatz und von dem Lager der Nârandir zu erzählen hatte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die beiden Rhûnar-Ältesten in dem Caeril bereits vertrauten Beratungsraum eintrafen und so hatte er Gelegenheit, seine Beobachtungen auch bis zum Ende zu erzählen.

„Als sich die Nârandir teilten, blieb auch uns nichts anderes übrig, als den Weg wieder hierher zurück einzuschlagen", schloss er und vernahm bereits das Nahen der beiden Rhûnar anhand ihrer leisen Stimmen. „Ich denke, der Kronprinz und die anderen haben die Flucht unbeschadet überstanden. Der Sonnenaufgang wird ihnen zu Hilfe gekommen sein."

„Und der Sonnenuntergang brachte dann die Nârandir in die Bucht", ergänzte Cimerion freudlos.

Beide Elben erhoben sich, als Indaris und Faronar den Raum betraten.

Nach kurzem Schweigen seufzte Faronar schwer. „Ihr werdet mir nichts berichten können, das mich erfreut, Hauptmann Caeril. So sei es denn. Sprecht von dem Übel, dem wir uns wohl dieses Mal nicht länger entziehen können."

Cimerion bedeutete Caeril, dass er das übernehmen würde und dafür war der Waldelb wirklich dankbar. Er war müde und wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, auch etwas verzagt. Den Prinzen dort draußen zu wissen, mindestens zweihundert Kannibalen ausgeliefert, die offenbar speziell an ihm besonderen Gefallen gefunden hatten, lastete wie ein böser Fluch über ihm. Es drängte ihn, mit so vielen Kriegern, wie man ihm geben würde, erneut auszurücken und seinen sicher in der Bucht schwer belagerten Schützlingen endlich zu Hilfe kommen zu können.

„Hauptmann Caeril?"

Er schrak aus seinen Gedanken und fand sich im Mittelpunkt fragender Blicke.

„Ich denke mir, Euch drängt es wieder hinaus", erklärte Indaris mit einem feinen Lächeln. „Krieger dabei, um jeden Nârandir zwischen hier und der Bucht niederzumachen."

„Ähnliches schwebte mir allerdings vor", nickte er etwas irritiert über ihre Belustigung.

„Nun, Lord Elladan hat sich offenbar entschlossen, die Verständigung mit diesen Geschöpfen zu suchen und ich kann seine Beweggründe nachvollziehen", sagte Faronar langsam. „Es ist immer besser, einen Kampf zu vermeiden, auch wenn mir nach Euren Worten unser Sieg beinahe gewiss erscheint. Sie sind wohl recht primitiv und auch nicht sehr zahlreich."

„Habt Ihr nicht zugehört?" Caeril fühlte eisigen Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass man Legolas oder einen der anderen im Stich ließ. „Diese Wesen sind jetzt aber gerade in der Übermacht und es liegt nun bereits eine Nacht hinter ihnen, in der sie sicherlich versucht haben, ihren Häuptling zu befreien."

„Sie werden nichts gefunden haben", behauptete Faronar und tauschte mit den beiden anderen Rhûna einen kurzen Blick. „Ailindal, der Anführer der Fischer, ist ein kluger Mann. Ich schätze, er hat die Ansiedlung aufgegeben. Was nun Eure Begleiter angeht…" Ein seltsam verschmitzter Schimmer trat in Faronars dunkle Augen. „Sie werden bereits auf dem Rückweg sein und kein Nârandir wird sie dabei behelligen. Ich müsste mich sehr irren, wenn Meister Galen sie nicht über einen Weg zurück in die Quellstadt führt, der nur in Ausnahmefällen genutzt wird und diesen Nârandir keinesfalls zugänglich ist."

„Allerdings ist gerade keine sehr gute Jahreszeit, um ihn zu benutzen", meinte Indaris mit plötzlicher Beunruhigung. „Cimerion, es ist vielleicht besser, Ihr geht ihnen entgegen. Sie dürften nicht mehr weit von hier entfernt sein."

„Gütiger Eru!" murmelte Cimerion und sprang auf. „Daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht."

Mit einem Winken bedeutete er Caeril, ihm zu folgen. Selbst der Abschied von den beiden Ältesten verkümmerte zu einem knappen Murmeln. Caeril unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Er hatte es sowieso schon geahnt. Als ob es eine einfache Lösung gab, ha!

Nicht weit den Gang hinunter drückten sich Elwaloth und die anderen Tawarwaith herum. Sie warteten wohl nur noch auf das Startzeichen, um zusammen mit einer ganzen Truppe Rhûna auszurücken, den Kronprinzen und seine Begleiter zu retten.

Cimerion zerstörte ihre Hoffnungen. „Das sind zu viele. Wir würden uns nur gegenseitig im Weg stehen. Wenn wir zu dritt sind, reicht es auch."

Unaufgefordert setzte sich Elwaloth in Bewegung. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin hob Caeril nur ratlos die Schultern. Ihm blieb wenig übrig, als Cimerion wieder zurück in den Eingangsdom zu folgen. Dort steuerte der Rhûna einen schmalen Durchgang  an, hinter dem sofort eine Treppe nach unten führte.

„Wir gehen durch den Tunnel!" rief er dabei seinen Wachen zu. „Sorgt dafür, dass die Schleusen geöffnet bleiben. Ich habe keine Lust, in der Quelle zu ertrinken."

Die Treppe wand sich in gleichmäßigen Kreisen einige Meter nach herab und führte in einen langen Gang, der nach seiner Ausrichtung direkt auf das Zentrum des Doms zulief. Caeril stoppte vor einer massiven Eisentür, zog den sehr festsitzenden Riegel zurück und dann standen sie alle in einem nicht sehr hohen, kreisrunden Raum, in dessen Boden ein Felsenbecken eingelassen war, gefüllt mit kristallklarem Wasser. Es schien von innen heraus zu leuchten, obwohl nirgendwo eine Lichtquelle zu erkennen war außer einigen verschlungenen Ritzen in der Decke über ihnen. Das Wasser lief über viele breite Rinnen zu den Seiten hin ab und verschwand in bogenförmigen, nur kniehohen Öffnungen in den Wänden.

„Wir sind genau unter dem Runenkreis", rief Elwaloth überrascht.

„Gut erkannt", murmelte Cimerion und ergriff einen Kampfstab, der an der Wand in einem Gestell aufbewahrt wurde. „Ihr kennt Galens Waffe?"

Caeril nickte zögernd. „Werden wir sie brauchen?"

„Ich befürchte", sagte der Rhûna und reichte zwei weitere an die Waldelben weiter. „Meister Galen hat sich wirklich die schlechteste Zeit des Jahres ausgesucht, um durch diesen Tunnel zu gehen."

„Ich bezweifle, dass ihm eine Wahl blieb", meinte Caeril und wog abschätzend den Stab in seiner Hand. Diese Waffe war lange nicht so kunstvoll gefertigt wie die, die der Ithildrim-Heiler ständig bei sich trug, aber ihren Zweck würde sie wohl ebenso erfüllen. „Vielleicht erklärt Ihr uns nun endlich, was es mit der Jahreszeit so Schreckliches auf sich hat."

Cimerion schob sie auf eine weitere, schmale Tür aus massivem Eisen zu. „Die Ârlyg haben Nachwuchs und die Berg-Salamander auch."

„Lasst mich raten – wir müssen an ihren Nestern vorbei."

„Nein", machte Cimerion grimmig und öffnete die Tür. „Wir müssen mitten durch."

.

...

.

**Seniwallenstein**: So viele reviews auf einmal. Das war schön !smile! Legolas hat sich auf seine eigene Art entwickelt. Als ich mit Heiler angefangen habe, wusste ich gar nicht so recht, wie ich ihn beschreiben sollte. Aber in Kombination mit seinem Vater, der sich auch ganz besonders entwickelt hat !ggg!, kam es dann so, dass unter diesen Irren wenigstens einer etwas Ruhe und Verstand haben musste.

Dieses Gen haben sie wohl alle, deswegen verstehen sie sich auch so gut. Der einzige, der aus der Rolle fällt ist Elrond. Wenn der auch noch Nachwirkungen seiner Sturm und Drang-Jahre hätte, wäre der ganze Trupp einschließlich Königs und Glorfindels vollends verloren. Andererseits, ohne Gen wäre es ja auch langweilig. Tröste dich, dein Sohn wird Großes erreichen in seinem Leben !orakel! Schon mal die Form seiner Ohren kontrolliert?

Was auch immer Evan noch für eine Rolle hätte spielen können, ich hab so angefangen, den Kerl zu hassen (selbsterfunden, seltsam), dass die Rolle jetzt abrupt abgesetzt wurde.

**Eowyn**: ff.net ist manchmal etwas seltsam. Von mir gibt es auch reviews, die herumschwirren, aber nie ankommen. Aber freut mich, dass es dir immer noch gefällt.

**Serena**: Die armen Jungs !bösgrins!. Die Krokodile liegen ja nun hinter ihnen...vor ihnen liegt jetzt nur noch ein Tunnel, ein bewohnter Tunnel !teuflischgrins! Och, angenagt wird eigentlich immer nur Legolas.

Estel ist eben noch sehr jung. Bis er König wird, hat er sich wahrscheinlich von den Jungs erholt. Hoffentlich.

**Ithiliell**: Es macht mir wirklich eine Menge Spaß über Thranduil zu schreiben. In Kombination mit Glorfindel macht es noch mehr Spaß. Das Mädchen ist wirklich nicht mehr zu retten. Da hast du Recht. Selbst Elrond hat seine Grenzen. Wenn er hier überhaupt einen Gedanken daran verschwendet.

**Amlugwen**: Wo ist eigentlich der Ork geblieben? Hetzt er gerade deinen Bruder ums Haus? Ich freu mich doch schon, dass du nach wie vor die Story liest. Binter ist schon eine besondere Nummer. Ich muss immer noch an Marty Feldmann denken, wenn ich ihn schreibe.

**Thranduils Love:** Huhu! Wink ! Viel Thranduil ist immer gut, gelle? Wer ihn einmal genossen hat, kann auch schlecht wieder darauf verzichten. Jetzt weiß ich auch endlich, wie viele Kapitel die Story hat: jetzt noch vier.

**Feanen**: bei uns hießen die Riesenflasche Rotwein immer Pennerglück. Viel drin, wenig teuer und macht schön strubbelig im Kopf. Da kann man auch das mit der Marmelade verschmerzen. Ich mach mir mal eine Notfall-Notiz, falls ich jemals in die Toskana komme: Marmelade mitnehmen.

**Shelley**: Ist die Stelle echt so fies? !unschuldigguck! So schlimm ist es in Rhûn doch gar nicht, alles ein bisschen groß und gefräßig. Aber man gewöhnt sich daran. Frag Galen. Und ausgerottet werden darf auch nichts. Frag Galen. !kicher!

**Donnfindel**: Tja, gerade zuhause angekommen und schon muss man wieder los, die Chefs retten. Tut mir leid, so ist das in dem Job.

Jetzt hetz doch nicht so mit der Befreiung. Immerhin haben sie sie schon so halb aus dem Zimmer raus. Nun müssen sie nur noch durchs Haus, von diesem Gut runter, zurück zum Schiff...eh...ja...wir werden sehen.

**Sarah**: Dann wäre Binter ohne Alk wohl ein Genie. Ja, es hat nicht sollen sein. Hinner kennt die Leute in Talbruch, er hat eben ein gutes Herz, auch wenn Thranny immer das Gegenteil von Menschen annimmt.

Inmer? Er lebt noch. Seine Tochter? Sie lebt auch noch. Evan? Ist eindeutig tot, man riecht es.

Und Forlos? Er hat bestimmt eine weiche Ader. Aber noch nicht jetzt und bestimmt auch nicht im nächsten Kapitel. Wir suchen danach, versprochen.

Eigentlich müssten die Fragezeichen jetzt weg sein. Oder?

**Atropos**: Nein, mir tut Inmer auch nicht mehr leid. Wie man bald feststellen wird !fg! Ich halte es echt für eine Legende, dass Elben immer würdevoll einherschreiten. Immerhin haben diese Typen genug Kriege geführt und verstehen auch sonst, ihr langes, langes Leben nicht ganz so langweilig zu gestalten. Übrigens, jemandem beim P..... zu überfallen könnte auch von deiner Fledermaus stammen. Der hat auch vor nichts Respekt.

Also, es kommen noch vier Kapitel. Eine Fortsetzung wird es wohl geben !flöt!. Die Sache mit Erestor geht mir nämlich nicht aus dem Kopf. Und eine Fortsetzung von Arenor auch. Bin fleißig zugange. Ist aber schwer, zwischen den Stories umzuschalten. Haldir albert schließlich nicht rum und Ayla schon gar nicht.

**Kai**: Danke für das Review. !freu,hüpf! Ach, sooo schlecht war die Idee mit dem Rattengesicht gar nicht, nur an der Ausführung haperte es mal wieder. Elladan-Plan eben. Galen ist wirklich nicht der Auskunftsfreudigste. Dabei liegen doch noch so nette Überraschungen vor ihnen !kicher!. Harmlos ist aber relativ.

Elrond fragt sich wahrscheinlich, welchen Valar er verärgert hat, dass er Glorfindel und Thranduil zusammen ertragen muss. Armer Elrond !grins!. Er sollte sich bei Thranduils Tawarwaith Rat holen. Pfirsiche helfen offenbar fürs Nervenkostüm.

**Amelie**: Ja, Erestor nimmt tatsächlich Gestalt an. Elrond hat nicht nur Glorfindel und seine Weibergeschichten, jetzt bekommt er noch einen Seneschall auf Abwegen. Warte nur ab.

Das Lied...vier Strophen fehlen jetzt noch. Aber ich bin kein guter Liederschreiber. Das von den Zwillingen hat mich mehr Zeit gekostet, als damals das ganze Kapitel zu schreiben. !Augenroll! Wobei...überleg...wenn Glorfindel wirklich jemals davon erfährt, ist das bestimmt nett. Hm...


	17. Souvenirs

**Disclaimer: **Alles gehört dem werten Prof. Tolkien. Ihm alleine stehen auch die Tantiemen zu.

**.**

**Kapitel 17: Souvenirs**

.

Die Männer mit ihrer Holzbank hatten schon zu viel Schwung geholt, um noch anhalten zu können, als die Tür vor ihnen geöffnet wurde und die beiden Elben darin erschienen.

„Rennt sie über den Haufen!" schrie einer von ihnen. „Die schaffen wir."

„Ach wirklich?" meinte Thranduil. Er und Forlos hielten sich mit einer Hand am Türrahmen fest und streckten ein Bein aus. Mit dem Fuß erwischten sie die Kante der Holzbank und stemmten sich dagegen.

Varya blinzelte interessiert an Elrond vorbei. Seit zuerst er und dann auch noch um einiges dramatischer Thranduil und Forlos aufgetaucht waren, fühlte sie sich beinahe euphorisch. Ihre Angst war verschwunden und die gelegentlichen Schmerzwellen, die aus unterschiedlichen Quellen durch ihren Körper liefen, waren auch erträglich.

Die Holzbank stoppte abrupt. Die Holzbank, nicht jedoch die Männer, die sie als Rammbock benutzen wollten. Die prallten ineinander und landeten fluchend auf einem Haufen.

„Thranduil, kein Blutbad", ließ sich Elrond warnend vernehmen.

Trotz aller Rachegelüste stimmte ihm Varya zu. Evan, der noch immer im Kamin vor sich hinschwelte, hatte ihr gereicht. Alle ihre Rachegelüste der letzten Tage hatten sich bei diesem Anblick verflüchtigt. Natürlich hatte sie nichts dagegen, wenn diesen Entführern und Schlägern eine Lektion erteilt wurde, aber umbringen musste nicht sofort sein. Außerdem brachte eine Lektion wenig Erfolg, wenn der Schüler danach tot war.

Thranduil stieß ein enttäuschtes Knurren aus, nickte aber nur. Er und Forlos schnappten sich die Bank, hielten sie waagerecht vor sich und stürmten dann damit auf die vier Männer zu, die sich gerade wieder aufgerappelt hatten. Sie warfen sie gegen die gegenüberliegende Gangwand und Varya konnte gar nicht genau ausmachen, wie viele Knochen mit vernehmlichen Knacken dabei gebrochen wurden. Unter Schmerzensschreien rutschten die Menschen zu Boden. Der ein oder andere Schädelbruch folgte dann noch, weil die beiden Elben die massive Bank von oben auf die Angreifer fallen ließen.

„Nach rechts", rief Varya. „Da geht es raus."

„Das sehe ich", antwortete Thranduil in seiner üblichen Arroganz über die Schulter, bevor er in diese Richtung verschwand. Im Augenblick hätte sie ihn ausnahmsweise für seine sonst so nervenzerfetzende Selbstsicherheit umarmen können. Ihn würde nichts aufhalten.

Elrond umfasste Varyas Ellbogen mit festem Griff und zog sie mit sich, hinter den beiden anderen her. Bevor sie endgültig den Raum verließ, warf sie noch einen Blick zum Alkoven. Inmer lag noch immer benommen auf dem Boden. Karen stand nun ein Stück von ihm entfernt, den Blick auf die regungslose Gestalt im Alkoven gerichtet, die von alledem gar nichts mitbekommen hatte. Plötzlich seufzte sie schwer und sah in Varyas Richtung. Trauer, aber auch ruhige Entschlossenheit hatte die Panik aus ihren vom Alter gezeichneten Zügen vertrieben. Sie machte keinerlei Anstalten, ihren Herrn oder auch Lianna aus dem Inferno zu retten, sondern nahm sehr langsam eines der Kissen aus dem Alkoven in die Hände.

Viel Zeit blieb Varya allerdings nicht, über die Frau nachzudenken. Elrond zerrte sie den Gang hinunter, bis er plötzlich stehen blieb. Auch Thranduil und Forlos hatten gestoppt, direkt am Aufgang der Holztreppe, die von der Eingangshalle heraufführte. Die vier mit der Holzbank waren offenbar nur die Vorhut gewesen, auf der Treppe selber drängten sich unzählige Männer mit Knüppeln, Schwertern und Keulen bewaffnet. Nach den Geräuschen von weiter unten zu urteilen, mussten noch sehr viel mehr in der Eingangshalle sein.

„Das wird ewig dauern", seufzte Thranduil und stellte sich mit Forlos in Positur am Treppenabsatz. „Und Ihr wollt immer noch kein Blutbad, Elrond?"

Elrond zuckte die Achseln und wandte sich dann Varya zu. Seine grauen Augen glitten eingehend von oben bis unten über sie.

„Es geht mir wirklich gut", sagte sie, wohlwissend, was er zu ergründen versuchte.

„Nein, Ihr merkt es jetzt nur nicht", widersprach er mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Eine Weile haltet Ihr aber noch durch, schätze ich."

„Stunden", grinste sie ihn an. „Es ginge schneller, wenn Ihr nicht mein Kindermädchen spielen würdet."

„Typisch Rhûnar-Elb", meinte er tadelnd, doch in seinen Augen leuchtete so etwas wie Zufriedenheit. Unvermittelt hob er sie auf eine Kommode, die an der Wand stand. „Sitzenbleiben und ausruhen. Anweisung des Heilers."

_Von wegen Heiler_, dachte sie, kaum war er mit erhobenem Schwert davon geeilt und hatte sich zwischen Thranduil und Forlos aufgebaut. _Im Moment hat er soviel Ähnlichkeit mit einem Heiler wie ich mit einem Ambara._

Drei Elbenkrieger auf einem durch seine Enge leicht zu verteidigenden Treppenabsatz gegen eine Horde wütender, aber schlecht ausgebildeter und bewaffneter Männer war ein eher ungleicher Kampf. Eine Weile beschränkte sich Varya darauf, die drei zu beobachten, wie sie mit gleichbleibender Kraft, aber doch nachlassender Geduld ihre Angreifer niedermachten. Nicht nur einer trat den Weg über das Geländer an, andere sanken zu Boden oder fielen die Treppe herunter, mitten unter die Nachrückenden.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wanderte langsam weg von diesen Kämpfenden. Aus der Halle kamen ebenfalls Kampfgeräusche. Forlos' Krieger schienen ganze Arbeit zu leisten. Ab und zu war ein lautes Krachen zu hören, als würde aus großer Höhe etwas Schweres zu Boden stürzen.

Varya lächelte unwillkürlich, als sie das erste Mal Glorfindels Stimme in dem ganzen Kampflärm ausmachte. Also ging es ihm gut und außerdem stiegen damit die Chancen, endlich aus diesem Haus herauszukommen. Ihre gute Laune verflog jedoch schnell wieder. Irgendjemand hatte das ganze Gebäude angezündet und sie hatte den starken Verdacht, dass es sich dabei um einen von Forlos' Kriegern handelte. Für ein Ablenkungsmanöver war dies eine recht drastische Vorgehensweise und sehr viel zu wirken schien sie im Moment auch noch nicht. An der Decke leckte zwar bereits Qualm entlang und über den Kampfgeräuschen aus der Halle war das Knistern eines brennenden Dachstuhls zu hören, doch das schien die Männer auf der Treppe nicht wirklich davon abzuhalten, auf die Elben loszugehen.

Unvernünftig, wie es wohl nur Menschen sein konnten. Jeder halbwegs normale Verstand musste doch nach sofortiger Flucht schreien. Andererseits saß sie schließlich auch recht ruhig auf dieser Kommode und hing nicht kreischend an einem der Fenster. Varya schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Das konnte man auch nicht vergleichen. Sie hatte immerhin die Gewissheit, dass Thranduil sie lebend aus dem Gebäude bringen würde.

Eine Bewegung am linken Rand ihres Gesichtsfelds zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Karen verließ gerade Liannas Gemach. Sie hielt den Schlüssel dazu in der Hand. Sehr langsam zog sie die Tür hinter sich zu, steckte dann den Schlüssel ins Schloss und verriegelte von außen den Raum. Dann zog sie ihn wieder ab und ließ ihn in einer Falte ihres Kleides verschwinden. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war sehr ruhig und ihre Bewegungen langsam aber entschlossen, irgendwie feierlich. Anstatt nun auch einen Ausweg zu suchen, blieb sie einfach mit dem Rücken zur Tür stehen und schien auf etwas zu warten. Als sie Varyas verwunderten Blick bemerkte, glitt ein kummervoller Schatten über ihr Gesicht.

Varya öffnete den Mund, um ihr eine Frage zuzurufen, aber plötzlich war ihr klar, welche Entscheidung Karen getroffen hatte. Es stand ihr nicht zu, sie in Frage zu stellen und sie war auch nicht diejenige, die damit leben musste.

„Elbereth! Dafür sollte man ihn vierteilen!"

Glorfindels aufgebrachte Stimme verdrängte Karen aus ihren Gedanken. Der Vanya kam mit großen Schritten auf sie zu, heftiger Zorn ließ ihn sehr bedrohlich wirken.

„Es geht mir gut." Wenn sie das noch einmal sagen müsste, würde sie sich ein Schild malen und es jedes Mal hochhalten.

„Sicher, es ging dir wahrscheinlich nie besser. Du siehst nur leider aus wie der Essensrest einer Horde hungriger Orks!" schnauzte er verärgert. „Warum sitzt du hier auf dem Schrank?"

„Elrond hat mich hergesetzt", erklärte sie und sah an ihm vorbei zu den anderen, die sich nun mit Verstärkung durch eine weitere Leibwache anschickten, die Treppe zu räumen. Es schienen auch nicht mehr allzu viele Angreifer übrig zu sein. Thranduil winkte ihr bereits ungeduldig zu. „Ich glaube, er will, dass wir ihnen folgen."

„Und ob er das will", bestätigte Glorfindel. Mit den ganzen Blutspritzern auf seinem Gesicht und seiner Kleidung erinnerte nicht mehr viel an den Elbenfürsten, der Zerstreuung zu einer Kunstform erhoben hatte. „Er hat auch schon zwei Mal nach dir gerufen, Süße, aber du hast geträumt."

„_Wie_ hast du mich gerade genannt?"

„Beschimpf mich später", befahl er von oben herab. „Kannst du laufen?"

„Schon seit weit über zweihundert Jahren", fauchte sie. „Du nennst mich nie wieder so!"

„Jedenfalls nicht, wenn Thranduil in der Nähe ist." Glorfindel hob sie von der Kommode. „Diese Sterblichen haben keine Ahnung, was wirklich vor sich geht und das macht sie unberechenbar. Du bleibst in meiner Nähe bis ich dir was anderes sage. Und sollte einer von uns etwas abbekommen, wirst du keine Heilversuche unternehmen. Verstanden?"

Varya stand ohnehin nicht der Sinn danach, sich noch länger als nötig hier aufzuhalten. Sie klammerte sich regelrecht an seinen linken Arm und ließ sich mit leichtem Grauen von ihm mitten hinein in das Kampfgetümmel dirigieren. Glorfindel machte jedenfalls nicht den Eindruck, als würde ihn ihre Gegenwart großartig behindern. Die wenigen Männer, die die anderen Elben ihm übrig ließen, überlebten seine Nähe nicht sehr lange. Varya hatte keine Angst, solange er bei ihr war, aber dieses Gemetzel raubte ihr beinahe die letzten Reserven. All das Geschrei, der Gestank der Menschen nach Blut und Schweiß, dazu die Geräusche des sich ausbreitenden Feuers schürten den Funken der Hysterie, der schon seit ihrer Entführung tief in ihrem Innern glomm.

Der Vanya schien zu spüren, dass nicht mehr viel an einem Zusammenbruch fehlte und ihre Selbstbeherrschung nur noch ein sehr instabiles Gebilde war. Kaum hatten sie den Fuß der Treppe erreicht und noch weitere Tawarwaith stießen als Entlastung zu ihnen, reichte er sie einfach an Thranduil weiter. „Bitte, mein Freund, in einem Stück wenn auch nicht unversehrt."

„Es geht mir gut", murmelte sie automatisch, als sich Thranduils Arm um ihre Taille legte und er sie heranzog. Es war gut, ihn zu spüren. „Jetzt jedenfalls."

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt", schmunzelte Thranduil trotz des ganzen Kampfgetümmels um sie herum, in das sich langsam Panik über das Feuer mischte. „Wir sind gleich hier raus, Lirimaer, dann darfst du nach Herzenslust in Ohnmacht fallen."

„Ich falle niemals in Ohnmacht", erklärte sie mit dem letzten Rest ihrer Würde.

„Auch gut."

Thranduil Schwert traf auf den Hals eines Mannes, der mit einem erhobenen Beil den letzten Schritt zur Tür versperrte. In einer Fontäne spritzte das Blut aus der Halsschlagader und traf Varya im Gesicht. Eine Ohnmacht erschien ihr gerade jetzt ausgesprochen verführerisch. Prompt kroch ein graues Nichts von den Seiten ihres Blickfeldes heran und die Geräusche ihrer Umgebung klangen nur noch sehr gedämpft.

„Ich denke, du fällst niemals in Ohnmacht", suchte sich Thranduils spöttische Stimme einen Weg zu ihr und vertrieb diese grauen Flecken.

„Niemals", hauchte sie und räusperte sich. „Sobald es keine Umstände mehr macht, würde ich aber gerne, glaub ich."

.

...

.

Er würde eine Hand verlieren oder gleich den ganzen Arm. Der große, flache Kopf des Monsters vor ihm kam noch ein Stück näher und war in Höhe seines Unterleibs. Wahrscheinlich würde er doch keine Hand verlieren, sondern etwas sehr viel Wichtigeres. Die Linie Orophers neigte sich unerwartet ihrem Ende zu, wenn dieses Monster jetzt zuschnappte.

„Der tut nix", meinte Galen zum zweiten Mal und der etwas seltsame Klang seiner Stimme trieb Legolas den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn.

Das Tier war wirklich groß, wie ein Kalb, nur länger und bunter. Unregelmäßige rote Streifen bedeckten den ansonsten schwarzgeschuppten Körper, der irgendwo im Dunkel des Tunnels verschwand. Nur der vordere Teil war wirklich sichtbar und das reichte Legolas bereits.

Er zuckte zusammen, als das Vieh nun sein schmallippiges Maul langsam öffnete. Aus und vorbei, Thranduil und Varya würden in den sauren Apfel beißen und für einen neuen Thronfolger sorgen müssen, der auch in der Lage war, Orophers königliches Blut irgendwann weiterzugeben.

Im nächsten Moment hob das Tier den Kopf und eine lange, blaue Zunge kam hervor, um einmal genüsslich durch Legolas Gesicht zu schlängeln. Das war wahrscheinlich das Widerlichste, das ihm je zugestoßen war. Hektisch versuchte er, der Zunge auszuweichen.

„Lass das!" fauchte er und schlug nach dem blauen, schlangengleichen Ding, das auch noch seltsam roch und sehr rau war.

„Ist ja eklig!" meinte hinter ihm Estel.

„Aber harmlos", beeilte sich Galen erneut zu versichern. „Das ist ein Bergsalamander. Pflanzenfresser."

„Galen…" Elrohir klang irgendwie sehr, sehr wütend. „Ich habe dich vorhin gefragt, ob uns hier noch weitere Gefahren erwarten. Warum bitte hast du diesen Salamander nicht erwähnt?"

„Er ist keine Gefahr."

Widerstrebend gab Legolas ihm sogar Recht. Das Tier hatte seine Zunge eingerollt und blinzelte ihn nun aus großen, bernsteinfarbenen Echsenaugen irgendwie treuherzig an. Sogar für Estel fiel ein begeisterter Blick ab, als dieser sich neben Legolas stellte.

„Also frisst er Legolas nicht auf?" forschte Elrohir weiter.

„Niemals."

„Nun gut, dann machen wir uns besser davon."

„Einen Moment", sagte Elladan. „Gibt es noch weitere Überraschungen? Und bitte eine vollständige Liste, Galen, sonst bringe ich dich eigenhändig um."

„Zu einer bestimmten Jahreszeit suchen die Ârlyg die obere Grotte auf." Galen verstummte und atmete dann scharf ein.

„Eigentlich haben wir genau diese Jahreszeit gerade", ergänzte Amonir sehr ruhig. „Wenn wir Pech haben, sind noch einige Gelege übrig und werden von ihnen bewacht."

„Ârlyg?" echote Estel nachdenklich und tätschelte dem Bergsalamander leicht den großen Schädel. „Ârlyg? Sind das die Wasserschlangen, die die Schaben im Graben um die Quellstadt fressen?"

„Jaha", kam es kaum verständlich von dem Ithildrim. „Ich habe wirklich nicht mehr daran gedacht. Entschuldigt."

„Ach, keine Ursache", sagte Elladan voll falscher Heiterkeit. „Noch etwas, das wir wissen sollten?"

„Nein."

„Dann gehen wir jetzt wirklich."

„Vielleicht noch eins..."

„WAS?"

Der Bergsalamander rieb seinen Kopf an Legolas Hüfte und himmelte ihn regelrecht an. Legolas verfügte zwar nicht über die Gabe der Vorhersicht, aber mit einem gesunden Schuss Pessimismus ahnte er soeben, was Galen nun sagen würde.

„Die Bergsalamander sind ein bisschen wie Gänseküken, wenn sie klein sind."

„Und was soll das bedeuten?" fragte Elladan sehr beherrscht.

Legolas schob den Salamander von sich weg. „Er hält mich für seine Mutter."

Stille breitete sich aus, nur untermalt vom Geräusch des Wasserfalls. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile kam ein anderer Laut dazu. Legolas fuhr herum und funkelte Elronds Söhne erbost an, die an der Wand lehnten und krampfhaft gegen einen Lachreiz ankämpften. „Ihr findet das lustig?"

Gerade als sich zumindest Elrohir zusammen riss und etwas sagen wollte, schob der Salamander seinen Schädel zwischen Legolas und Estel durch und streckte den Zwillingen die Zunge raus. Elrohir brach endgültig in fast schon hysterisches Gelächter aus.

„Ich schätze, er ist noch sehr jung." Galen musterte das Tier eingehend. „Gerade eben ausgeschlüpft. Ein bisschen spät, aber das kommt vor. Das Muttertier wird bereits mit dem Rest der Jungen weg sein und er hat es gesucht. Aber keine Sorge, Legolas, diese Anhänglichkeit verliert sich recht schnell."

„Eine Woche", lächelte Amonir. „Länger nicht, diese Tiere haben keinen großen Familientrieb. Ihr werdet es überleben, Hoheit. Das ist hier nicht das erste Mal vorgekommen. In der Quellstadt fällt er gar nicht auf."

„Du musst ihm einen Namen geben", verlangte Estel mit einem boshaften Grinsen. „Wie wäre es mit Ionnin?"

„Ionnin", prustete jetzt auch Elladan. „Ich sterbe gleich."

Legolas sah ihn scharf an und bewegte leicht seinen Langdolch. „Oh ja, Elladan, das Gefühl habe ich auch."

„Na, wenigstens nagt er dich nicht an, elbische Hoheit", kam der letzte und auch noch nüchterne Kommentar von Binter.

Amonir setzte sich mit Galen an die Spitze des seltsamen Trupps, gefolgt von Estel und Binter. Legolas folgte ihnen, einen fröhlichen Ionnin bei sich, der glücklich neben seiner so ungleichen Pflegemutter den schmalen Tunnel herauftapste. Den Abschluss bildeten die Zwillinge. Elrohir hatte den Nârandir übernehmen müssen, da Elladan immer wieder von Lachkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde und ihren Gefangenen wahrscheinlich fallen gelassen hätte.

Sehr beschwerlich war der Weg nicht, auch wenn der Tunnel reichlich feucht war und stetig anstieg. Es gab nur wenige Windungen, ansonsten führte der Weg konsequent in Richtung der Quellstadt. Der meiste Teil des Tunnels war wohl auf natürliche Weise entstanden und nur an einigen Stellen waren die Spuren der Rhûna zu erkennen, wenn eine gar zu schmale Stelle wohl verbreitert oder auch die Höhe verändert worden war. Eine gute Stunde vom Wasserfall entfernt verbreiterte sich der Weg zu einer kleinen Höhle, in der sie in einer Ecke die Überreste von Ionnins Nest fanden. Der Salamander hopste eine Weile aufgeregt darum herum und schnüffelte an den riesigen Eierschalen, bevor er sich wieder zu Legolas gesellte.

„Deine Naneth war wohl ein bisschen ungeduldig", raunte ihm der Waldelb tröstend zu. „Sie hätte ruhig auf dich warten können."

„Du redest mit ihm", meinte Estel gedämpft.

Legolas seufzte. „Ich rede auch mit Pferden und Bäumen, Estel. Warum also nicht mit einem meterlangen Salamander?"

Noch einer zeigte größtes Interesse an Ionnin. Der Nârandir war zum Glück aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht und konnte endlich wieder selber laufen. Legolas beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl und als er sich unvermittelt umdrehte, starrte der Mann Ionnin gierig an und fuhr sich auch noch mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

„Er hat Hunger", kommentierte Elrohir.

Legolas bedachte erst ihn und dann den Nârandir mit einem drohenden Blick. „Macht er sich an Ionnin heran, wird es keine diplomatischen Gespräche geben. Pass besser auf ihn auf, Elrohir, oder er wird zum Köder für eine Ârlug."

„Erus Licht", meinte Elrohir mit hochgezogenen Brauen. „Wenn du dich bei ihm schon so anstellst, will ich nicht erleben, wie du mit irgendwann einmal mit eigenen Kindern bist."

„Eine Tochter", schlug Elladan grinsend vor. „Er würde jeden einkerkern lassen, der das Mädchen auch nur ansieht."

Legolas runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Besonders euch beide."

„Am besten gibst du sie in Glorfindels Obhut", war Elladans boshafter Vorschlag.

Eher würde er einen Höhlentroll als Amme anheuern. Legolas schauderte leicht bei der Vorstellung, seine eigene Tochter ausgerechnet dem Balrogtöter anzuvertrauen. Im nächsten Moment musste er lächeln. Er hatte keine Kinder, er hatte nicht einmal eine Gefährtin und irgendwie reizte es ihn zurzeit auch noch nicht sehr, sich dauerhaft zu binden. Ionnin reichte ihm im Moment völlig. Wenigstens war das Tier Selbstversorger. Ab und zu knabberte er an den Algenflecken herum, die die Wände und den Boden bedeckten und war ansonsten glücklich, in seinem seltsam schaukelnden Gang neben Legolas herzulaufen.

Nach der ganzen Aufregung hatte der Weg durch den Tunnel wenigstens für einige Stunden etwas recht Entspannendes. Das änderte sich schlagartig, als Amonir und Galen am Kopf der Truppe plötzlich stehen blieben und auf etwas zu lauschen schienen. Alle wurden sehr still. Und dann hörten sie über den Geräuschen ihres Atemholens und dem gelegentlichen Tropfen von Wasser das, was die Rhûna so irritiert hatte.

„Caeril", erkannte Legolas die Stimme, die eine Warnung rief.

„Und Cimerion", meinte Amonir beinahe gleichzeitig. „Sie müssen auf Höhe der Ârlyg-Gelege sein."

„Na wunderbar", seufzte Elladan und zog sein Schwert. „Estel, du bleibst mit Binter hier bei dem Rattengesicht. Legolas, sorg dafür, dass Ionnin uns nicht in die Quere kommt. Also los, gehen wir Schlangen jagen."

„Aber nicht töten", verlangte Galen streng. „Sie sind selten und wir brauchen sie für die Quellstadt."

_‚Dies kann nur ein Albtraum sein!'_ überlegte Legolas kurz darauf und starrte fassungslos die Szenerie an, die eine Art Grotte beherrschte. Gegen diese Tiere würden Pfeile jedenfalls nicht besonders hilfreich sein.

„Nur zwei", meinte Galen erleichtert.

„Nur zwei?" echote Elladan laut. „Bist du irre? Das sind doch keine Schlangen! Das sind beinlose Drachen!"

Eine davon hatte jedenfalls ihren grünbraunen Körper um Elwaloth aus Legolas' Leibwache geschlungen und sich mit ihm Richtung Grottendecke aus dem Wasser erhoben. Weit erhoben, denn diese Ârlug war mindestens fünfzehn Meter lang und so dick wie ein Baum. Die zweite versuchte gerade gleiches mit Caeril, wurde jedoch von Hauptmann Cimerion dadurch abgelenkt, dass er ihr mit seinem Kampfstab auf die riesige Schnauze schlug.

„Natürlich sind das Schlangen", erklärte Galen beleidigt. „Unsere Schlangen sind eben größer als eure Bruchtal-Würmer."

Damit stürzte er hinter Amonir her, um den bedrängten Elben zu Hilfe zu kommen. Einige Atemzüge später war alles nur noch ein Durcheinander von fauchenden, sich windenden Schlangen, herumhastenden Elben und Wasserfontänen, wenn wieder einmal die Schlangenkörper durch einen der vielleicht hüfthoch mit Wasser gefüllten Kanäle peitschten, die die Grotte durchzogen.

„Sind die eigentlich giftig?" schrie Elrohir dem Rhûna über das ganze Getümmel hinweg zu.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht", antwortete Galen beruhigend und warf sich gerade eben noch zur Seite, bevor sich ein recht gutausgestattetes Schlangengebiss über ihn senkte.

Legolas nahm mit Erleichterung zur Kenntnis, dass Amonir und Cimerion wenigstens das eine Exemplar genug beschäftigten, bis es endlich Elwaloth fallen ließ. Der Elb stürzte zwar aus einigen Metern Höhe, aber er landete recht unversehrt auf einem Steinpodest auf dem zwei kugelrunde weiße Eier lagen. Hinter der durchscheinenden Schale konnte man bereits die unruhigen Bewegungen schlüpfreifer Ârlyg ausmachen.

Kaum hatte sich Elwaloth etwas benommen aufgerichtet, zuckten die erwachsenen Tiere zu ihm herum. Sie schossen auf das Gelege zu, verharrten aber doch ein Stück davor und pendelten irgendwie unruhig hin und her. Die anderen Elben schienen sie nicht mehr zu interessieren.

„Zieht Euer Schwert!" rief Elladan in einem seltenen Anflug von strategischer Genialität. „Sie fürchten um das Gelege. Wenn Ihr sie noch etwas in Schach haltet, schleusen wir alle hier durch und holen Euch dann."

Legolas schlug leicht die Augen zur Decke. Elwaloth konnte sich kaum gerade halten. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihm die Ârlug bei ihrer vorherigen Umklammerung mindestens ein oder zwei Rippen gebrochen und mit dem Druck auch gleich seine Eingeweide neu arrangiert. Er eilte an die Seite seiner Leibwache. Kurz nach ihm kamen Caeril und Galen an.

„Bring ihn weg, Galen", befahl Legolas und schob seine Leibwache energisch in Richtung des Heilers. „Helft ihm, Hauptmann."

„Später", lächelte Caeril störrisch. „Jetzt helfe ich Euch. Ihr seht immer noch sehr ramponiert aus. Die letzten Stunden scheinen recht ereignisreich gewesen zu sein."

„Wenn Ihr wüsstet", murmelte Legolas und dachte kurz an Ionnin. Er ließ die beiden Ârlyg nicht aus den Augen. Eine davon kam ein Stück näher und Legolas hielt drohend seine Dolche über die Eier. Sofort zog das Tier sich wieder zurück.

Am Rand der Grotte bewegten sich jetzt Binter, der Nârandir und Estel vorsichtig Richtung Ausgang. Ionnin war bei ihnen und zögerte leicht, als er Legolas erblickte. Estel scheuchte ihn jedoch sofort weiter. Schließlich waren es nur die zwei Waldelben, die übrig blieben.

„Auf drei?" erkundigte sich Caeril.

„Auf drei", nickte Legolas.

.

...

.

Das Gut brannte. Tatsächlich beschränkte sich das Feuer zwar nur auf das Hauptgebäude und einige Lagerschuppen, aber das konnten die Bewohner nicht wissen. Die Elben hätten niemals die Ställe in Brand geschossen und womöglich hilflos dort eingeschlossene Tiere dem Feuer überlassen. Andererseits bestand durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass das Feuer auf genau diese Ställe übergriff, wenn ein ungünstiger Wind aufkam. Dementsprechend hysterisch ging es nun im Innenhof des Gutes zu. Wer auch immer noch dazu in der Lage war, versuchte mit Eimern voller Wasser zu verhindern, dass sich die Flammen ausbreiteten.

Langsam bildeten sich Menschenketten, in denen die Eimer weitergereicht wurden, die am großen Brunnen im Innenhof gefüllt wurden. Andere trieben die Tiere aus den Ställen. Nur raus, man würde sie später wieder einfangen müssen, aber das zählte nun nicht. Und über allem lag das beängstigende Geräusch der Flammen, die sich durch Inmer von Talbruchs großes Haus fraßen und bald nichts mehr übrig lassen würden.

Feuer sprach seine eigene Sprache. Manchmal nur leise, aber manchmal auch wie die zornige Stimme eines Valar. Laut genug, um die Schreie der Menschen zu übertönen. Thranduil kannte die Warnzeichen und es wurde Zeit, in sichere Entfernung zum Haupthaus zu kommen, bevor der Dachstuhl einbrach. Nicht nur in sichere Entfernung zum Haupthaus, ihn drängte es, so viele Meilen wie möglich zwischen sich und diesen verfluchten Ort zu legen.

Sie brauchten nicht länger kämpfen. Die Männer hatten aufgehört, gegen sie anzurennen. Viele von ihnen waren tot oder verletzt und die Überlebenden erinnerten sich endlich daran, dass es ihre eigentliche Aufgabe war, dieses Feuer zu bekämpfen, bevor sie ihre gesamte Existenz verlieren würden. Unbehelligt konnten sich die Elben nun einen Weg durch umherirrende Menschen bahnen.

Am Westtor der Gutsanlage entdeckte Thranduil endlich die Pferde und zwei seiner Wachen, die sie an den Zügeln zusammen hielten. Weitere Tiere wurden gerade von Hinner herangebracht. Er musste sie aus den Ställen geholt haben. Zu einigem war der Junge wenigstens zu gebrauchen.

„Wir verschwinden!" rief Thranduil und deutete in die entsprechende Richtung.

„Nicht, dass ich es bedauern würde", meinte Glorfindel und stieß unsanft einen Mann mit einem Wassereimer beiseite, der ihm in die Quere gekommen war. „Was ist mit Inmer?"

„Er lebt noch", erklärte Varya, bevor Thranduil antworten konnte.

Glorfindel warf ihm über ihren Kopf hinweg einen fragenden Blick zu, doch Thranduil rollte nur leicht mit den Augen.

„Aha", machte der Vanya also nur unverbindlich.

Die Pferde waren nervös. Der Qualm und die Aufregung der Menschen gingen auch an ihnen nicht spurlos vorbei. Lange hätten die beiden Wachen sie nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten können, als Retter und Gerettete endlich bei ihnen eintrafen und sich ohne lange Diskussionen in die Sättel schwangen.

„Ich helfe ihr", sagte Elrond, als Varya sich aufseufzend von Thranduil losmachte und neben eines der Pferde trat.

Thranduil nickte nur. Er hatte noch etwas zu erledigen und es war besser, dass die Ithildrim solange mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt war. Vom Sattel seines Pferdes aus beobachtete er aufmerksam das Haupthaus, insbesondere das Fenster, durch das er erst vor so kurzer Zeit eingedrungen war.

„Er ist noch dort", ließ sich Forlos leise neben ihm vernehmen.

Als hätte man ihn dort oben vernommen, tauchte plötzlich eine Gestalt im Fensterrahmen auf. Inmer winkte und rief, doch unten hörte ihn niemand. Jedenfalls niemand seiner Art, die Elben vernahmen durchaus die Hilferufe.

„Hast _du _ihn da eingesperrt?" erkundigte sich Glorfindel, der sein Pferd neben das Thranduils gelenkt hatte.

„Nein." Thranduil sah zu Forlos und nickte kaum merklich. „Aber dadurch wird es noch einfacher."

Der Hauptmann vergewisserte sich, dass Varya gerade in eine Diskussion mit Elrond verstrickt war, die sich wohl um ihre Fähigkeit drehte, jetzt noch alleine reiten zu können, bevor er seinen Bogen vom Rücken nahm und einen Pfeil einlegte. Er zielte nur kurz, aber sorgfältig. Der Pfeil verließ die Sehne, zog unbeeindruckt in seiner Schnelligkeit seine Bahn über das brennende Dach und schlug genau in Inmers Herz ein. Nur einen Moment stand der Sterbliche noch am Fenster, dann war er verschwunden.

„Gut", meinte Glorfindel ruhig. „Er hätte sie nicht so zurichten sollen."

„Euer Handgelenk ist gebrochen und Eure Kräfte versiegen", erklang Elronds beschwörende Stimme. „Ihr könntet nicht einmal die Zügel halten."

„Es geht mir gut."

„Wie oft hat sie das jetzt schon gesagt?" wollte Glorfindel von Thranduil wissen.

„Einmal zu oft", erwiderte der grimmig. „Elrond, steigt auf. Ihr werdet sie ohnehin nicht überreden können."

„Danke!" seufzte Varya und wandte sich in vertrauter Sturheit dem unmöglichen Unterfangen zu, alleine das große Pferd zu erklimmen.

„Wofür?" Thranduil beugte sich zu ihr herunter, fasste sie unter den Armen und hob sie vor sich auf sein Pferd. „Wenn du zappelst, erzähle ich allen von deinem vierten Glas Eiswein."

„Das wagst du nicht!" fauchte sie empört, blieb aber ruhig genug sitzen, dass er endlich das Zeichen zum Aufbruch geben konnte.

„Stell mich auf die Probe", schlug Thranduil vor, während sie in einem dichten Verband diesen Ort verließen.

„Ich weiß nicht einmal selbst genau, was damit war", murmelte sie zweifelnd.

„Aber ich, Hexe, aber ich", schmunzelte Thranduil.

„Vier?" erkundigte sich Glorfindel erstaunt. „Und sie konnte noch stehen?"

„Nein", grinste Thranduil. „Ganz und gar nicht."

„Noch ein Wort und ich lass mich aus dem Sattel fallen", nörgelte Varya nicht sehr überzeugend.

Thranduil ignorierte sie. Sie konnte gar nicht fallen, solange er sie festhielt und er hatte nicht vor, das zu ändern, bis sie wieder auf der Barke waren. „Wie weit ist es bis zum Celduin?"

„Drei Stunden Ritt", erklärte Glorfindel. „Inmer hat dort weitere Männer. Ich hoffe nur, sie haben sich nicht an der Barke vergriffen. Es sind nur zwei Wachen zurückgeblieben, einschließlich des Steuermanns."

Thranduil ließ seinen Blick über seine Begleiter wandern. Bis auf Varya, die kaum noch zu erkennen war, so übel hatte Inmer sie zugerichtet, waren eigentlich alle unversehrt. Ob nun Inmers Männer am Anleger waren oder nicht, sie würden sie nicht wirklich aufhalten können. Außerdem vertraute er darauf, dass sein Steuermann Thadorion klug genug war, sich nicht in eine Auseinandersetzung verwickeln zu lassen.

„Mir wird schlecht", murmelte Varya und riss ihn damit aus ihren Überlegungen.

Thranduil umfasste sie noch etwas fester, was mit einem Schmerzenslaut quittiert wurde. „Ich dachte, dir geht es gut?"

„Veralbern kann ich mich alleine", grollte sie undeutlich. „Sei netter zu mir, ich wurde entführt und verprügelt."

Das brauchte sie ihm nicht zu sagen, das brauchte sie überhaupt niemandem zu sagen, der Augen im Kopf hatte. Allerdings beruhigte es ihn nicht gerade, dass sie so weinerlich wurde. Es war nicht ihre Art.

Elrond schüttelte Kopf. „Das war zu erwarten, Thranduil", erklärte er leise. „Wenn wir erst auf der Barke sind, kann ich mich um sie kümmern. Es ist nichts, was nicht in einigen Tagen wieder vergangen ist."

„Aber keiner stickt an mir herum", lamentierte Erus Vergeltung für alle vergangenen Verfehlungen Thranduils etwas lauter. „Lass ihn bloß nicht an mir nähen, Thranduil."

„Natürlich nicht", log er ganz entschieden. „Obwohl auch Elronds Wundnähte deine Perfektion nie stören würden."

Sie drehte sich leicht in seinen Armen, bis sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Nur weil ich verende, brauchst du nicht so schamlos zu übertreiben. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass mein Handgelenk gebrochen ist und fürchterlich schmerzt?"

„Nein."

„Und meine Schulter ist auch nicht in Ordnung. Habe ich die schon erwähnt?"

„Bisher nicht." Der Pfeil war für Inmer noch ein viel zu gnädiger Tod gewesen. Forlos grimmiger Seitenblick bestätigte ihm das.

„Und mein linker Fuß."

„Was ist mit deinem rechten Fuß?" erkundigte er sich und empfand dabei nichts von der aufgesetzten Heiterkeit, mit der er die Frage aussprach. Er konnte ihr nicht helfen, nicht im Mindesten. Diese Hilflosigkeit war ihm seit jeher verhasst gewesen. Wenn es seinem Sohn schlecht ging, empfand er sie und nun auch bei ihr. Das war einer der Gründe, warum Thranduil nur ungern andere zu nah an sich heran ließ. „Varya?"

„Soviel dazu, dass sie _niemals _ohnmächtig wird", stellte Glorfindel kopfschüttelnd fest. „Elrond, du bist dir sicher, dass es nichts Ernstes ist?"

„Ganz sicher", erklärte der Herr von Imladris mit der ihm eigenen und nach Thranduils Dafürhalten ausnahmsweise sehr beruhigenden Abgeklärtheit. „In einer Woche ist sie wie neu."

_Ein_ Heiler war gut, _zwei_ Heiler waren eindeutig besser, besonders wenn einer von ihnen selber Hilfe brauchte. „Sie wird nie wieder einen Fuß aus meinem Blickfeld setzen", erklärte Thranduil mit königlicher Entschlossenheit. „Nie wieder."

_„_Träum weiter", grinste Glorfindel. „Du bist zu alt, um an Wunder zu glauben."

„Reiter vor uns."

Damit beendete Forlos das Geplänkel zwischen Glorfindel und seinem König. Keiner war mehr bereit, so kurz vor dem Ziel noch das geringste Risiko einzugehen. Während sie auf die Annäherung der Reiter lauschten, wurde ein Kreis gebildet. Jeder der Elbenkrieger hielt bereits sein Schwert oder seinen Bogen bereit. Sollten sich Inmers Leute auf den Weg gemacht haben, würden sie hier mitten im nächtlichen Niemandsland ihr Leben beenden.

Kurz darauf bog der erste der Reiter um die Windung des Hohlwegs. Die Nacht war sternenklar und ließ keinen Zweifel, wer sich ihnen da näherte. Die Waffen wurden wieder heruntergenommen und langsam ritten sie dem Neuankömmling entgegen, hinter dem noch ein weiteres Dutzend Reiter folgten.

„Wir haben die Nachricht erhalten", begrüßte sie der Waldelb, der eindeutig zu den Kriegern gehörte, die gewöhnlich die Warentransporte zwischen Esgaroth und Düsterwald begleiteten und vor allen Dingen schützten. Thranduil kannte ihn gut. „Hoheit, mir scheint, Ihr bedürft unserer Hilfe gar nicht. Was ist mit der Heilerin?"

„Ohnmächtig", erklärte Thranduil nun merklich entspannter.

„Sollen wir uns um denjenigen kümmern, der dafür verantwortlich ist, Hoheit? Es wäre uns ein besonderes Vergnügen."

„Das ist bereits geschehen", wehrte sein König nicht ohne Stolz über seine Krieger ab. „Ihr wurdet benachrichtigt, Arancel?"

„Hauptmann Forlos hinterließ in Esgaroth die Anweisung, dass sich alle ankommenden Krieger flussabwärts begeben sollten." Arancel deutete mit einer sparsamen Geste hinter sich. „Viele sind wir nicht, aber es reichte für die verlausten Strolche am Anleger, die gerade versuchten, die Barke zu entern."

Thranduil hob nur die Brauen.

„Sie jetzt ebenfalls flussabwärts unterwegs, Hoheit. Das Bad dürfte ihnen gut bekommen", erklärte Arancel harmlos. „Ohne die Barke übrigens. Die liegt immer noch sicher vertäut und ohne den kleinsten Kratzer am Anleger. Thadorion poliert gerade die Reling, nachdem diese sterblichen Schmutzlappen sie dort berührten."

„Tawarwaith", murmelte Glorfindel kopfschüttelnd. „Thranduil, deine Krieger pflegen einen recht eigenen Humor."

„Zu hoch für dich, mein Freund?"

.

...

.

Elladan baute sich hinter Gilnín auf, blinzelte Caeril und Elwaloth zu. Dann fing er den Heiler auf, der kaum das Blut auf dem Hosenbein des Hauptmanns erblickt hatte und prompt zusammensank.

„Elladan", meinte Galen kopfschüttelnd. „Du solltest ihn doch nicht an Caeril heranlassen. Um Elwaloth hätte er sich kümmern sollen. Der blutet nicht."

„Elwaloth kennt Gilnín noch nicht", grinste Elladan. Er deponierte den bewusstlosen Heiler hinter dem Waldelben auf Galens Bett. „Ich wollte ihn nur aufheitern."

„Unfassbar", murmelte Elwaloth und hielt sich die schmerzenden Rippen. „Und Ihr sagt, Lord Erestor sieht genauso aus?"

„Aber sicher doch", nickte Elrohir, der einige Bandagen aus dem Regal genommen hatte, um an Stelle von Gilnín die Verletzungen des Tawarwaith zu versorgen. „Damit hört die Ähnlichkeit aber auf. Erestor würde nicht einmal mit der Wimper zucken, wenn Caeril das halbe Bein fehlte und das Blut in einer Fontäne herausströmte."

„So reicht es mir allerdings auch schon", sagte Caeril mit einem schmerzlichen Grinsen und betrachtete etwas unglücklich die kleine Blutlache, die sich auf dem Holzschemel bildete, auf den Galen sein rechtes Bein gebettet hatte. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mich diese Ârlug noch erwischt."

„Galen bekommt das mit der Mordor-Paste im Handumdrehen wieder hin", versprach Elladan.

„Die hilft hier nicht", widersprach Galen zu seiner Enttäuschung. „Ihm fehlt ein Stück Fleisch. Da bleibt nichts zum Zusammenfügen."

„Keine Paste?" Elladan verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Für ihn war dieses Zeug ein Wundermittel, wenn auch ein höllisches. Jeder sollte mindestens ein Mal in seinem Leben diese tiefgreifende Erfahrung machen.

„Keine Mordor-Paste", bekräftigte Galen und strich eine dicke Schicht von einer weißen, angenehm nach Kräutern riechenden Salbe auf eine Bandage. „Schneid sein Hosenbein auf, Elladan und halte dann das Bein hoch."

Wenn es einen entscheidenden Unterschied zwischen Elronds Technik und der Galens gab – und Elladan meinte damit nicht das fehlende Zartgefühl des Ithildrim – so war es sicherlich die Schnelligkeit, mit der Galen jederzeit arbeitete. Elladan hatte seinen Vater oft genug beobachtet, zu oft wahrscheinlich bei Heilungen seiner eigenen Söhne, um sich jetzt nicht erneut zu fragen, warum Galen so wenig von der bedächtigen Sorgfalt Elronds zeigte. Sogar hier in der Sicherheit der Quellstadt und bei einer nicht wirklich schweren Verletzung arbeitete Galen so schnell, als befänden sie sich mitten auf einem Schlachtfeld.

Vielleicht war es eine Frage des Alters und der Erfahrung, um diese Ruhe zu entwickeln. Caeril jedenfalls schien recht zufrieden zu sein, dass er so bald wieder verarztet war. Er stand auf und belastete prüfend das Bein, dessen Unterschenkel nun von einem sauberen und festen Verband geschützt war.

„Vier Tage, bis der Verband herunter kann", erklärte Galen und wusch bereits das Blut von den Händen ab. „Vier Wochen und nichts wird bleiben."

„Jaja, angenagt werden ist nicht schön", ließ sich Legolas von der Tür vernehmen. Er wirkte recht zufrieden, weil er endlich seine zerfetzte Kleidung hatte austauschen können. „Ich hatte Euch gesagt, dass ich keine Rückendeckung brauche, Hauptmann."

Caeril tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Elwaloth. „Es war die angenehmere Alternative, Hoheit. Lieber eine Ârlug, die Fleisch aus meinem Körper reißt, als Euer Vater, der Ähnliches mit meinem Herz macht."

„Nachdem er uns vorher die Haut in Streifen vom Körper geschält hat", unterstützte ihn Elwaloth.

Legolas winkte ab, wie immer. „Estel erwartet uns. Binter scheint recht schnell mit der Sprache des Häuptlings vertraut zu werden. Ihr braucht uns nicht zu begleiten, Hauptmann. Ruht Euch aus und ich verspreche, mich in keine Gefahr zu begeben."

„Er hat jetzt einen anderen Aufpasser", spottete Elrohir mit einer Geste zu Ionnin, der hinter Legolas an der Gangwand klebte. Diese Turnerei machte dem Bergsalamander seit ihrem Erreichen der Quellstadt einen unglaublichen Spaß, auch wenn er noch nicht sehr geschickt darin war.

„Wollt Ihr…eh…Ionnin eigentlich mitnehmen?" erkundigte sich Caeril gedehnt. „In den Palast, meine ich."

Legolas' Lächeln hatte etwas Teuflisches. „Abwarten, Caeril."

„Hast du das ernstlich vor?" erkundigte sich Elrohir auf ihrem Weg zu Estel und Binter.

„Amonir meint, in spätestens einer Woche geht er von alleine wieder", wehrte Legolas ab. „Die Salamander scheinen ausgesprochene Einzelgänger zu sein. Er wird sich hier unter der Quellstadt ein Revier suchen und wahrscheinlich nie wieder auftauchen."

„Du magst ihn", erkannte Elrohir überrascht.

„Es ist recht einfach, ihn zu mögen."

Ionnin versuchte gerade ein Stück vor ihnen, die gewölbte Decke des Ganges zu erklimmen. Einen Moment hing er kopfüber einfach nur da, dann fiel er mit einem Platschen vor ihre Füße. Nein, er war wirklich noch nicht sehr geschickt, aber tatsächlich irgendwie liebenswert.

„König Thranduil hätte wahrscheinlich seine helle Freude an ihm", spottete Elladan.

Zu ihrer Überraschung grinste Legolas sehr seltsam. „Das könnte sogar stimmen. Berelion hat mir so einiges über die Haustiere meines Vaters erzählt. Ein riesiger Salamander würde wohl ganz gut in seine Sammlung passen."

Ionnin war vergessen, als sie die von zwei Rhûnar-Kriegern bewachte Tür erreichten, hinter der man den Nârandir in einer Kammer untergebracht hatte. Es waren einige Überlegungen vorausgegangen, was man nun mit ihm anstellen sollte. Er war ihr Gefangener, hatte Rhûna getötet, andererseits war offenkundig, dass die Nârandir auf einer so niedrigen Entwicklungsstufe standen, dass die Moralvorstellungen der Elben sie nicht richten durften.

Estel lehnte in dem völlig leeren Raum an der Wand neben der Tür und beobachtete stumm den Häuptling, der auf einer Decke auf dem Boden hockte und sich mit den Fingern durch die Tonschalen mit Essen arbeitete, die man gebracht hatte. Der Anblick war gelinde gesagt unappetitlich, aber nicht unerwartet. Binter saß einige Schritte von ihm entfernt, eine Weinflasche in Griffweite und unterhielt sich mit ihm.

Elrohir nahm jedenfalls an, dass es eine Unterhaltung war. Im Grunde knurrten und fauchten sowohl der Nârandir als auch Binter nur völlig unverständlich herum.

„Kommt er weiter?" erkundigte sich Elrohir und verzog das Gesicht, als sich der Nârandir einen Fisch mit Kopf und Schwanz in den Mund schob.

„Er kennt seinen Namen", sagte Estel.

„Und?"

„Ich kann ihn nicht aussprechen", meinte Estel achselzuckend. „Klang aber so ähnlich wie Zack."

Der Nârandir warf einen schnellen Blick in ihre Richtung. Der Name schien also zu stimmen.

„Sonst noch was?"

„Er hat Hunger, sie haben wohl alle Hunger." Estel runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht ist das der Grund für ihre Wanderung. Sie finden nicht genug zu essen."

Zack wedelte mit der leeren Tonschüssel vor Binter herum und knurrte aufgeregt.

„Er will noch einen Schwimmer", entschlüsselte Binter in Richtung der Zuschauer. „Einen Fisch. Der Kerl ist verrückt danach."

„Sag ihm, er bekommt seinen Schwimmer, wenn er uns verrät, warum sie die Siedlungen angegriffen haben", knurrte Elladan böse. „Er wird sich hier nicht ohne Gegenleistung vollfressen."

„So gut bin ich auch noch nicht, Lord Elb", winkte Binter ab und nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche. „Du musst mir schon ein paar Stunden Zeit geben."

Der Nârandir langte überraschend nach der Flasche, roch daran und setzte sie dann an. Im nächsten Moment hustete er, verdrehte die Augen und sackte in sich zusammen.

„Alkohol verträgt er jedenfalls nicht." Mit einem Seufzer stieß sich Estel von der Wand ab. „Ich denke, wir sollten eine Pause machen. Ich bin so müde, dass ich schon fast im Stehen einschlafe."

Erst jetzt verspürte auch Elrohir die Schwere, die ihn erfasst hatte. Es war eine Weile her, dass er Ruhe gefunden hatte und der Gedanke an sein sauberes, weiches Bett ließ ihn beinahe aufseufzen. Wortlos schloss er sich seinem Bruder an und wanderte mit schleppenden Schritten zu seiner Unterkunft.

Irgendwie hatte er sich diese Reise nach Rhûnar einfacher, etwas entspannender vorgestellt. Vielleicht wäre es sinnvoller gewesen, im Palast bei seinem Vater und Glorfindel zu bleiben. Er könnte wetten, dort herrschte ausgezeichnete Stimmung. Ab und zu ein Jagdausflug, Varya mit ihren Experimenten und Abstecher in den Weinkeller – alle verbrachten sicher eine großartige Zeit.

.

tbc

.

Fehler-Findel sei gedankt.

.

**Ithiliell**: Ich freue mich auch immer, wenn ich ein Review von dir bekomme !smile!. Evan ist tot, genau, und ich weine ihm keine Träne nach. Menno, manchmal erfindet man vielleicht Unsymps. Gut zu hören, dass mir die Figuren nicht aus dem Ruder laufen. Danke.

**Thranduils Love: **Unser aller und einziger Elbenkönig kann gar nicht anders als gut in Fahrt zu sein !stolz auf ihn bin!. Immer wieder Freitags !sing!. Frag nicht warum, irgendwie hat sich das so eingefahren.

**Amlugwen**: Böser Bruder! sSSS! Ja, ein bisschen Blut für den Ork kommt noch. Und weil Orks gar keine so üblen Kerle sind, komme ich an ihnen in der Fortsetzung einfach nicht vorbei. Ich blätter schon durch meine Ork-Kartei.

**Feanen**: Mehr als 2 Sterne könnte ich mir sowieso nicht leisten !kicher!. Also muss die Marmelade unbedingt mit.

**Shelley**: ja, erwischt, eigentlich waren es nur die Rattengesichter und einmal dieser Biss in die Hand. Aber es klang einfach zu schön. Nein, sie verbrennt nicht zwei Mal. Vorher hat die Pflegerin eingegriffen.

Elben sinken doch nicht mal in Schnee ein, deswegen schafft das Vieh ihn mitsamt Gepäck mit Links !wackelmitAugenbraue!. Wobei ich mich gerade frage, warum ich sie nicht habe übers Wasser wandern lassen. Hm, die Sache kommt erst etwas später mit dem Burschen aus dem Nahen Osten. Also gut, halten wir uns eben an Schnee.

**Sarah**: Mit den diversen Handlungssträngen…hängt von meiner Tagesform ab. Ich schreib immer chronologisch, niemals Teile vor oder so. Da muss ich mich manchmal zwingen, bei dem einen Strang weiterzumachen, während der andere mir im Moment viel leichter fiele.

Ich mag Binter auch. Er sollte zwar anfangs nur kurz auftauchen, aber so ist es meistens. Forlos war auch nicht als Dauereinrichtung geplant.

Jaja, die Bergsalamander. Nein, sie fressen keine Elben, aber sie sind seeehr anhänglich.

**Serena**: Ich quäl gar nicht. Jedenfalls nur ganz selten. !hüstel!

 Noch mehr Vorbeimarsch wäre es wohl für Thranduil gewesen, wenn sie Inmer sofort abgestochen hätte. Elrond ist immer ein richtiger Spielverderber. Aber unser König hat das ja jetzt in Ordnung gebracht.

Sie stehen vor Ionnin. Dem goldigen Bergsalamander. Das ist ein Tutnix (o-ton jeder zweite Hundebesitzer, bin auch dabei und natürlich Galen)

**Airihnaa**: Ja, zurück in Takeshis Castle, ME-Edition. Sturzhelme sind nur was für absolute Weicheier. Und die Variante mit den Buchtkrokodilen fällt den Japanern bestimmt auch noch ein.

Und wer will ein Salamander sein und sich an Legolas schubbeln?

**Eowyn**: Umbringen wäre doch viel zu einfach, find ich. Da gibt es kompliziertere Lösungen. Elladan fällt schon was Geniales ein. Elladan hat immer tolle Pläne.

**seniwallenstein**: Auch die reiferen Ausgaben der Schönen sind eben nicht zu unterschätzen. Etwas Thranduil kommt ja auch noch. Ich lass ihn auch noch aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern, was es mit dem vierten Glas auf sich hat. Interessiert? Den Spruch konnte ich mir einfach nicht verkneifen, den fand ich im Film so herrlich trocken. Als dieser versiffte Aragorn da vor dem absolut perfekten Elben stand und auf eine heftige Umarmung aus war. Naja, später musste ja dann der arme Haldir dran glauben !schüttel!

Varya hat zwar für Evan gesprochen, aber Thranduil ist in dieser Hinsicht ein wenig unversöhnlich, hatte ich mir so gedacht, auch wenn er Rücksicht auf ihre Gefühle nimmt. Ich schätze, NIEMAND legt Hand an etwas, das Thranduil am Herzen liegt.

Seni? Hast du das Kapitel schon vorher gelesen? Alles genau erkannt. Sie stehen unter Artenschutz, junge Familien werden auch nicht abgeschlachtet, nur Legolas wird nicht adoptiert, sondern muss selber adoptieren.

Das mit der Olympiade sollten wir den Griechen schicken, falls sie die Stadien nicht mehr fertiggebaut kriegen !kicher!

**Atropos/Unglückstierchen**: Du hast mich echt zum Grinsen gebracht. Ich hätt sie ja auch gelöscht, aber du warst eingeloggt und dann geht das nicht. Hehehe!

Sag Raug, er soll seine Kehle schützen, Ayla schärft schon ihr Schwert. Finger weg von Haldir, auch halbtags, soll ich ausrichten. Er wird aber doch länger gebraucht, hat ganz schön zu ackern bald. Ich schick Ayla für das nächste Review vorbei, ist schon in der Mache.

Kennst du den PeterPan-Trickfilm, die Disney-Version mit dem fiesen Krokodil? So eines hatte es auf legsis Füße abgesehen. Ja, war alles etwas comic-haft. Aber nicht dieser seltsame HdR-Comic, in dem Glorfindel aussieht wie ein Mädel und Aragorn wie ein fetter Förster auf Jobsuche.


	18. Was nun?

**Disclaimer**: Was denn? Nein, es hat sich immer noch nichts geändert. Mich nix, dafür alles Tolkien oder seinen Nachkommen oder wer sonst Rechte daran hat.

.

**Kapitel 18: Was nun?**

.

Heiler waren selber die schlimmsten Patienten. Unglaublich renitent und außerdem wussten sie alles besser. Schlafende Heiler hingegen gehörten mit zu den besten Patienten. Elrond konnte ein triumphierendes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Varya mochte eine äußerst talentierte Heilerin sein, aber bevor sie ihm und seinen Kräften trotzen konnte, würden wohl noch einige Jahrhunderte vergehen.

„Wie lange?" erkundigte sich Thranduil nur, der mit deutlicher Erleichterung registriert hatte, dass Elrond die aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwachte und äußerst behandlungsunwillige Ithildrim mit ein wenig Elbenmagie kurzerhand in einen tiefen Schlaf geschickt hatte.

„Zwei Tage", erklärte Elrond und streifte ihn mit einem beruhigenden Seitenblick. „Es ist, wie ich es sagte, Thranduil. Bis auf den Bruch konnte ich nichts Ernstliches feststellen. Und wie Ihr soeben noch von ihr vernehmen konntet, sind Prellungen und Verstauchungen nichts, was überhaupt einer Behandlung Wert wäre."

„Ich wäre Euch dankbar, würdet Ihr Euch dennoch darum kümmern", lächelte Thranduil. „Benötigt Ihr noch etwas?"

„Eine Schiene", sagte Elrond nach kurzem Überlegen. „Für ihr Handgelenk."

Mit einem kurzen Nicken verließ der Waldelb die Schlafkammer im Ruderhaus, nur um wenig später mit einem eher ungewöhnlichen Mitbringsel wiederzukommen. „Genügt das?"

Elrond nahm den schlanken, wertvoll verzierten Dolch entgegen und hob fragend eine Braue. „Täusche ich mich oder trägt Glorfindel ihn gewöhnlich in seinem rechten Stiefel?"

„Er sagt, sie kann ihn behalten", bestätigte Thranduil. „Damit sie in Zukunft etwas wehrhafter ist, wobei er erstaunlicherweise mir die Schuld gibt, dass sie es bislang nicht war. Außerdem meinte er, seine Sammlung sei groß genug, um den Verlust zu verkraften."

Elronds Gedanken wanderten kurz zum Waffensaal Bruchtals. Glorfindels Sammlung war sogar seiner Meinung nach ein wenig überdimensioniert, aber das war nichts, über das man mit dem Vanya je hatte diskutieren können. Ein jeder hatte seine Leidenschaften und die Glorfindels kombinierte nun einmal Schönheit mit Verderben. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sogar sehr treffend gewählt.

„Wir legen gleich ab." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Thranduil um und ging wieder hinaus.

Elrond konzentrierte sich wieder darauf, nun auch diese letzte Verletzung der Ithildrim zu beheben. Der glatte Bruch war im Grunde einfach zusammen zu fügen. Doch wie allem, was einst zusammen gehörte und durch rohe Gewalt getrennt worden war, fehlte der erneuten Verbindung zunächst die ursprüngliche Stärke. Andere Sinne als die eines gewöhnlichen Sterblichen erfassten die Zerbrechlichkeit der geschlossenen Bruchstelle. Eine unvorsichtige Bewegung in den nächsten Tagen, zu große Belastung oder ein versehentliches Anstoßen würde genügen, den Knochen wieder zu trennen. 

Einen Moment überlegte Elrond, den Dolch zu entfernen und nur seine silberne, mit goldenen Vogelsilhouetten verzierte Metallhülle als Schiene zu benutzen, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Varya hatte noch keine Ahnung, welche Albträume sie bald heimsuchen würden. Elrond bedauerte sie schon jetzt, nachdem er die dunklen Wolken bemerkt hatte, die sich in den Tiefen ihrer Seele sammelten. Womöglich war der Dolch die Stütze, die sie dann brauchte.

Bevor er den niedrigen Raum verließ, warf er noch einen prüfenden Blick auf die Schlafende. Die Prellungen begannen dank leichter Unterstützung seiner Heilkräfte bereits zu verblassen, die Platzwunden schlossen sich, auch ohne dass er zu Nadel und Faden gegriffen hatte. Das hätte sie ihm wahrscheinlich nie verziehen. Er hatte stattdessen sparsam von dieser seltsamen Salbe Gebrauch gemacht, die laut Varya das einzig Wahre in solchen Fällen war und sich deswegen auch unter ihrem Gepäck aufgefunden hatte. Wenn sie wieder im Palast waren, würde  er sich von ihr die Zutaten und die Herstellung beschreiben lassen. Die Heilkunst der Rhûna war recht interessant und überaus wirksam.

Als Elrond auf das Deck trat, legte die Barke gerade ab. Arancel stand mit nur noch der Hälfte seiner Männer am Ufer und hob in einem Abschiedsgruß die Hand. Er würde die Pferde zurück nach Esgaroth bringen. Die übrigen Krieger verstärkten nun die Mannschaft der Barke. Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, die niemand mehr für überflüssig hielt.

Die Barke steuerte in die Flussmitte und drehte sich dann mit dem Bug in die Strömung. Elrond gesellte sich zu Thranduil und Glorfindel, die steuerbord an der Reling standen und schweigend das Manöver verfolgten.

„Flussabwärts?" erkundigte er sich mit leichtem Erstaunen.

„Südosten", nickte Glorfindel und wechselte einen Blick mit Thranduil. „Wir dachten uns, einige Tage in diese Richtung könnten nicht schaden. Hinner erzählte, dass die Bewohner Ilegonds am Fluss eine Art Lager aufgeschlagen hätten, um dort die Gefahr einfach auszusitzen. Es wäre doch interessant, sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten."

„Und zur Not weiter bis nach Rhûnar zu reisen", ergänzte Thranduil düster. „Ich bin mir sicher, sie stecken allesamt in Schwierigkeiten. Wir sind schon fast auf halber Strecke, Elrond, ich würde mir Vorwürfe machen, jetzt nicht auch den letzten Rest des Weges zurückzulegen."

Thranduils Sorgen waren zu sehr auch die seinen, als dass Elrond auch nur den geringsten Einwand hätte vorbringen wollen. Er nickte nur und ließ die beiden dann stehen, um sich etwas näher mit dem jungen Sterblichen zu befassen, der am Ruderhaus auf dem Boden saß und sich noch nicht sicher schien, was denn nun mit ihm geschehen würde. Es war verwunderlich genug, dass Thranduil ihn überhaupt mitgenommen hatte. Andererseits war der Waldelb immer für eine Überraschung gut.

„Du hast uns sehr geholfen", begann er, nachdem er sich in seiner Nähe auf einer der Bänke niedergelassen hatte.

Hinner sah unglücklich zu ihm hoch. „Aber erst, nachdem ich ihr Übles wollte. Ich wusste nicht, dass Inmer sie so behandeln würde. Glaubt Ihr mir das?"

„Ja, und ich schätze, auch König Thranduil hat das inzwischen erkannt, sonst würdest du wahrscheinlich nur noch Asche sein", beruhigte Elrond ihn. „Erzähl mir von dir, Hinner. Du kennst dich auf dem Fluss sehr gut aus und du sprichst auch unsere Sprache bemerkenswert gut. Dem König erzähltest du, auf  Talbruch gelebt zu haben, doch geboren wurdest du dort wohl nicht."

Die unausgesprochene Frage nach seiner Herkunft war nicht wirklich eine Bitte, auch wenn Elrond sie so aussprach. Er wollte Antworten und er wollte sie nun haben. Thranduil mochte den Jungen offen bedrohen, wenn er ähnliches verlangte, Elrond hatte inzwischen gelernt, kaum weniger schreckliche Aussichten in einem höflichen Ansinnen gerade genug zu verbergen, dass sein Opfer kapitulierte. Hinner war ein Kind, schon ältere und gestandenere Männer waren dem Elbenlord nicht gewachsen gewesen.

„Ich bin Ilegonder. Die meisten von uns sprechen zumindest etwas Sindarin. Und ich bin sehr gut mit Sprachen", seufzte der Junge auch prompt schwer. „Meine Mutter verließ die Stadt vor vier Jahren, da war ich gerade zehn. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht weg, mein Onkel hätte mich auch aufgenommen, aber Mutter war dagegen. Sie mag Onkel Binter nicht sehr."

„Willst du zu ihm zurück?"

„Wenn er noch lebt."

Elrond zuckte innerlich leicht zusammen. Hinner schien auch davon überzeugt zu sein, dass über Ilegond eine Katastrophe hereingebrochen war. „Alles wird sich aufklären."

„Ihn da kenne ich", meinte Hinner mit einer Kopfbewegung Richtung Forlos. „Er hat mal einen Rhûna begleitet, der fast genauso wie die Heilerin aussah. Ithildrim nennen sie sich glaube ich. Sie sind alle sehr schön und freundlich."

_Und exzentrisch_, ergänzte Elrond im Stillen. „Varya wird wohl nicht mehr sehr wütend auf dich sein, du solltest dich aber trotzdem bei ihr entschuldigen."

Feste Entschlossenheit leuchtete unter den Schmutzschichten dieses Kindergesichtes. „Das werde ich, Lord Elrond, ganz sicher. Sie kann auch ruhig wütend sein, ich habe es schließlich verdient."

Ein Wunsch, den Varya ihm sicher gern erfüllen würde. Elrond sparte sich eine Warnung. Vielleicht würde es Hinner eine zusätzliche Lehre sein, wenn er bekam, was er sich in blanker Unwissenheit soeben erbeten hatte. Ein derartiges Ansinnen hätte selbst Thranduil nicht ausgesprochen, nicht einmal im Scherz.

.

...

.

Mit undurchdringlichen Mienen hörten sich die Anwesenden die Geschichte an, die da in seltsamen Lauten und etwas holpriger Übersetzung vor ihnen ausgebreitet wurde. Zack hockte mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf einem der Stühle im Beratungsraum, malte zur Unterstützung mit den Fingern die Gegenstände auf die Tischplatte, deren Bezeichnungen Binter noch nicht übersetzen konnte und erzählte wie ein Wasserfall.

Galen hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu. Die meiste Zeit versuchte er rauszufinden, wie die Knochen zuzuordnen waren, die zu einem breiten Kragen aufgefädelt Zacks Hals und Schultern umgaben. Eindeutig menschlich, war das Ergebnis seiner Untersuchungen. Einige polierte Rippenstücke, Fußknochen in allen Größen und auch kleine runde Knochenscheiben, die er nicht näher bestimmen konnte. Jedenfalls waren keine Handknochen dabei – die Nârandir hatten offenbar grundsätzlich etwas gegen Hände einzuwenden.

„Sie müssen gehen, wenn nicht mehr genug Schlafplätze da sind", übersetzte Binter etwas hilflos.

„Wie bitte?" Indaris runzelte die Stirn.

„Er kennt keine wirklichen Zahlen", vermutete Faronar. Der Älteste der Quellstadt seufzte leicht. „Fragt ihn, welches Ziel ihre Wanderung hat."

Erneutes Geknurr und Gebrabbel füllte den Raum. Die anderen Anwesenden, bei denen es sich um nicht gerade wenige handelte, übten sich wieder mal in Geduld. Galen ließ seinen Blick über sie gleiten. Die üblichen Verdächtigen waren da. Ihre Gäste aus Imladris und Düsterwald, Faronar, Indaris und Cimerion, sie alle warteten auf irgendeine Erkenntnis, was man mit Zack und seinen Nârandir anstellen sollte.

„Neue Schlafplätze und Essen", fasste Binter schließlich zusammen.

„Essen haben sie ja wohl unterwegs genug gefunden", grollte Elladan und warf dem Nârandir einen düsteren Blick zu.

Zack erwiderte den Blick aus seinen hellen Augen genauso unfreundlich, zog leicht die Oberlippe hoch und knurrte tief in der Kehle.

„Ich schätze, er mag dich nicht", stellte Elrohir spöttisch fest.

„Das bricht mir das Herz."

„Sie brauchen eine Höhle", meldete sich Galen nun erstmalig zu Wort. „So wie sie aussehen, können sie sich an ein Leben unter freien Himmel wohl nur schwer gewöhnen."

Faronar musterte ihn betrübt. „Eine Höhle dürfte nicht das Problem sein, Meister Galen. Aber wir können nicht dulden, dass sich in Rhûnar Geschöpfe ansiedeln, die wirklich alles verspeisen, dessen sie habhaft werden können."

„Und wenn sie soviel Nahrung finden, dass sie keine Menschen und Elben mehr essen müssen?" erkundigte sich Estel nachdenklich. „Zack scheint zum Beispiel Fisch sehr zu mögen."

„Schwimmer", erklärte Binter in Richtung des ratlosen Nârandir-Häuptlings.

Zack nickte sofort eifrig und rieb sich genießerisch den tatsächlich etwas mageren Bauch. „Schwimmer", krächzte er dann. „Schwimmer!"

„Ich meine immer noch, wir sollten sie aus Rhûnar verjagen", protestierte Cimerion, dem die Richtung dieses Gesprächs schon von Anfang an nicht behagt hatte. „Sie sind so primitiv, dass sie sich niemals an Regeln halten werden. Haben sie Hunger, müssen wir damit rechnen, dass sie wieder in ihre alten Gewohnheiten zurückfallen."

„Und was schlagt Ihr vor, Hauptmann?" erkundigte sich Indaris nicht unfreundlich.

„Ihr solltet sie vertreiben", meinte Caeril anstelle des Angesprochenen. „Und zwar sehr nachhaltig."

Legolas neben ihm verdrehte leicht die Augen. „Aus Euch spricht wie immer der Krieger."

„Was sollte sonst aus mir sprechen?" fragte Caeril ihn. „Euch muss ich nicht erzählen, wie Euer Vater in einer derartigen Lage reagieren würde."

„Er duldet die Waldmenschen", widersprach Legolas leicht verärgert.

„Die essen auch keine Elben."

_Unbestreitbar ein gutes Argument_, befand Galen. Legolas musste ähnlich denken, denn seine Verärgerung schien noch zu steigen. Er verlor nicht gerne.

„Es sind Vertriebene", murmelte Faronar in Gedanken.

Galen ahnte, was ihn bewegte. Ein ähnliches Schicksal wurde hier geteilt, nicht wirklich zu vergleichen, aber dennoch ähnlich. Der Älteste würde sich nun umso schwerer tun mit jeder Entscheidung, die Nârandir gewaltsam vom Gebiet der Rhûna zu vertreiben.

„Wir suchen also einen Ort mit einer ausreichend großen Höhle, einem großen Fischbestand und genug Sicherheit für uns, dass sie uns nicht länger gefährlich werden können", fasste Indaris zusammen. „Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

Galen rutschte etwas tiefer in seinen Stuhl. Es gab einen derartigen Ort. Ein geradezu idealer Platz für Zack und seine Horde, aber er wollte auch nicht unbedingt derjenige sein, der ihn ins Spiel brachte. Sehr glücklich machte ihn die Vorstellung nämlich auch nicht gerade, die Nârandir zukünftig quasi in Sichtweite zu haben.

„Meister Galen?"

Wie hatte sie das wieder gemacht? Indaris musste wirklich eine Menge Noldo-Blut in sich tragen, anders war ihre Treffsicherheit kaum noch zu erklären. Galen seufzte leicht. „Es wird sowieso nicht funktionieren."

„Teilt es uns mit", forderte nun auch Faronar. „Vielleicht können wir dann besser entscheiden."

„Mach schon", grinste ihn Elladan an. „Es steht dir schon fast auf die Stirn geschrieben."

„Und was liest du da, bitteschön?"

„Außer, dass du mir an die Kehle willst?" Elladan kniff etwas die Augen zusammen. „Hm, da steht: Ich kenne den idealen Platz!"

„Carag", murmelte Galen ergeben.

„Dafür wird Euch Ailindal verfluchen", sagte Cimerion kopfschüttelnd.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich", bestätigte Indaris. „Aber Ihr habt tatsächlich gut gewählt, Meister Galen."

„Ich habe gar nichts gewählt", wehrte Galen hastig ab.

„Welch kluge Überlegung", überging sie seinen Einwand großzügig. „Carag ist durchzogen von Grotten, in denen die Fischschwärme regelmäßig auftauchen. Außerdem gibt es noch genug Vegetation, dass sie Feuerholz haben und Früchte und Pflanzen."

„Es gibt aber auch die Nistplätze der Fischfänger", warf Galen hoffnungsvoll ein.

„Nun, nichts ist perfekt." Sie lächelte strahlend. „Ailindal wird den Nârandir natürlich zunächst Unterricht im Fischfang erteilen müssen. Außerdem muss er sie übersetzen auf die Insel."

„Er wird begeistert sein", brummte Cimerion erneut. „Ich möchte nicht in Euren Stiefeln stecken, Galen."

„Es ist nicht meine Idee!" rief Galen mit wachsender Verzweiflung. Ailindals Groll ließ ihn schon jetzt schaudern.

„Stell dein Licht doch nicht so unter den Scheffel", grinste ihn Estel an.

„Wer sagt, dass die Nârandir damit einverstanden sind?" wandte Legolas ruhig ein.

Indaris klatschte leicht in die Hände. „Finden wir es heraus. Binter, seid doch so nett und unterbreitet dem Häuptling unseren Vorschlag."

Es war nicht einfach und es dauerte Stunden. Zuerst schien Zack überhaupt nicht begeistert. Galens Hoffnungen stiegen also wieder. Leider erwies sich Binter als ein überraschend guter Verhandlungsführer. Er malte Zack offenbar in leuchtenden Farben aus, was für ein Leben die Nârandir auf Carag erwartete. Binter wusste nichts von der Insel und phantasierte mit Sicherheit herum. Nach den anfänglichen Zweifeln, die das hässliche Gesicht des Nârandir beherrschten, folgte Nachdenklichkeit und schließlich zögerliche Zustimmung.

Galen ignorierte angestrengt das spöttische Feixen seiner Freude, als Zack sich ein paar Mal gegen die Brust schlug, dass die Knochenkette rasselte und damit seine Zustimmung kundtat.

„Es gibt da ein Problem", verkündete Binter zur Überraschung aller. „Man hat ihn gefangen genommen und das schwächt seine Position. Es wird für ihn nicht einfach, wieder zu seinen Leuten zurückzukehren."

„Junge, das lass mal unsere Sorge sein", sagte Elladan. „Wir setzten ihn schon wieder auf seinen Knochenthron zurück."

„Knochenthron?" echote Estel entsetzt. „Wie kommst du denn auf so etwas?"

„Es würde zumindest passen", meinte der Zwilling leichthin. „Gebt uns etwas Zeit, Lady Indaris, dann präsentieren wir Euch einen Plan."

„Es wäre uns eine Ehre", sage Indaris und neigte zustimmend den Kopf.

Galen war am Ende. Sie kannte die Erfolgsquote von Elladans Plänen nicht.

.

...

.

Mit der Zeit konnte man sich sogar an eine Bootsfahrt gewöhnen. So schlimm war es auch wirklich nicht. Der Celduin war zwar nicht gerade ein stilles Rinnsal, aber die Barke lag ruhig im Wasser, die Sonne schien wie es sich für einen Sommertag gehörte und abgesehen von den gelegentlichen Begegnungen mit Lastschiffen, die vom Zeltlager der Ilegonder flussaufwärts unterwegs waren, vergingen die Tage mit einer trägen Ruhe, die ihnen allen gut bekam.

Sie hatten es sich unter einem Sonnensegel auf dem Vordeck gemütlich gemacht. Glorfindel döste genauso wie Thranduil vor sich hin. Elrond las in irgendeinem mit Sicherheit langweiligen Buch über Kräuter und Varya hing mit Hinner seit Stunden über einem Brettspiel, in dem es darum ging, ganze Gruppen von dreieckigen Steinen unterschiedlicher Farbe von einer Seite auf die andere zu bewegen und dabei den Gegner auszumanövrieren. Die Ithildrim gewann und das auch schon seit Stunden.

„Du musst mich nicht immer gewinnen lassen", meinte sie kopfschüttelnd zu dem zum Glück inzwischen sauberen Jungen. „Wenn du nicht endlich richtig spielst, Hinner, verwandele ich dich doch noch in einen Perlkrebs."

Hinners Hand verkrampfte sich nervös und fegte einen Teil der Steine vom Brett. Elrond sah kurz von seinem Buch auf und schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge. Varya zuckte nur mit den Achseln und sammelte ihre Steine wieder zusammen.

„Du hast Elladan mal gedroht, ihn in einen Stein zu verwandeln", erinnerte ihn Glorfindel sehr leise.

„Wer sagt dir, dass ich es nicht könnte?" fragte Elrond mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

„Und wer sagt Euch, dass sie den Burschen _nicht_ in einen Perlkrebs verzaubern kann?" kam es träge von Thranduil. „Was immer das auch sein mag."

„Zumindest hat sie es noch nie versucht", meinte Forlos, der das Vordeck betreten und die letzten Worte gehört hatte. „Thadorion meldet, dass das Ilegond-Lager nach der nächsten Flussbiegung auftauchen wird. Es sind bereits die Rauchsäulen einiger Lagerfeuer zu erkennen."

Elrond war von einer derartigen Nachricht noch lange nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen, Thranduil und Glorfindel jedoch erhoben sich und traten an die Reling. Der Celduin floss hier in einem Bett, das sich im Laufe der Jahrtausende tief in die Erde gegraben hatte. Das Ufer lag so hoch, dass von der Barke aus nicht zu erkennen war, was sich dort hinter befand. Es würde jedoch nicht mehr lange dauern, dann hatten sie die nach rechts verlaufende Biegung hinter sich gelassen und würden den Umschlagplatz erkennen können, den die Ilegonder offenbar zu ihrem provisorischen Lager gemacht hatten.

„Ich hoffe nur, wir bekommen hier ein paar Antworten", murmelte Thranduil. Er hatte sich mit beiden Händen an der Reling abgestützt und beobachtete aus schmalen Augen das Ufer.

„Wir wissen nicht einmal, welche Fragen wir stellen sollen", erinnerte ihn Glorfindel, der in ähnlicher Haltung neben ihm stand. „Einen Feind, der von niemandem erblickt wurde, kann man schlecht beschreiben, mein Freund."

Varya erschien neben Thranduil, tauchte unter seinem Arm durch und blieb dann mit dem Rücken zu ihm zwischen seinen aufgestützten Händen stehen. Wie aus einem Reflex legte der Waldelb einen Arm um sie und zog sie dicht an sich heran. Glorfindel unterdrückte einen Seufzer. So ging es schon, seit sie aus dem Heilschlaf erwacht war. Wann immer sich Thranduil auch nur einige Schritte von ihr entfernte, huschte sie hinter ihm her, egal womit sie gerade beschäftigt war. Äußerlich war ihr zwar von der Entführung nichts mehr anzumerken, da hatte Elrond ganze Arbeit geleistet, doch innerlich fraß die Angst sie auf.

Diesmal hatte allerdings Glorfindel größeres Verständnis für ihr Verhalten als Elrond, der auf schnelle Abhilfe drängte, bevor sie sich in ihren Ängsten verlor. Der Vanya erinnerte sich an die Zeit seines zweiten Erwachens. Nicht das stille Erwarten in Mandos Hallen, das eher ein ungenaues Gefühl in seinen Erinnerungen darstellte, sondern an die Zeit danach in der unbeschreiblichen Schönheit Valinors. Nirgendwo war ein Schatten oder trübte die kleinste Ahnung die Friedlichkeit dieses Ortes. Ihm selber war auch nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr ihn sein Tod bis in sein Innerstes erschüttert hatte, bis er sich eines Tages dabei ertappte, mit einem Anflug von Furcht in den simplem Schein einer Kerze zu starren.

Er hatte Feuer gefürchtet, in jeder seiner vielfältigen Formen. Kerzen, Kaminfeuer, die Fackeln entlang der Wege – sie alle hatten Erinnerungen an einen fürchterlichen Kampf, Schmerzen und einen grauenhaften Tod in den Flammen des herabstürzenden Balrogs berührt. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis er mit diesem Element wieder völlig ungezwungen hatte umgehen können. Gegen Krankheiten wie diese konnte jeder nur seine eigene Arznei finden. Wenn Varya sie also in Thranduil zu erkennen glaubte, blieb ihnen allen nur, dies zu respektieren.

„Sie erwarten uns." Thranduil deutete auf einen einfachen Holzsteg, von dem nun eilig zwei Lastkähne weggezogen wurden, um Platz für das ungleich größere Schiff des Waldelbenkönigs zu machen. Menschen drängten sich darauf und weitere hatten sich auf der Uferböschung aufgebaut, die hier unterbrochen war von einem breiten Weg, auf dem man wohl in das Lager der Ilegonder gelangen konnte.

„Der hagere Mann in der braunen Kutte ist Tuva, der Bürgermeister Ilegonds", erklärte Forlos, der sich inzwischen zu ihnen gesellt hatte.

„Er ist nett", ergänzte Varya und winkte dem Ilegonder zu. „Oh, Forlos, seht nur. Meister Hallewin ist auch da."

„Ich habe es befürchtet", murmelte der Hauptmann beinahe düster.

„Wer ist Hallewin?" erkundigte sich Glorfindel ahnungsvoll.

„Der Apotheker. Seine Familie handelt seit Generationen mit unseren Heilern. Sie verstehen sich außerordentlich gut."

_Ohne mich_, formte Glorfindel mit den Lippen in Thranduils Richtung.

„Wir sind nicht hier, um Kräuter zu erstehen", sagte der Waldelb auch prompt. „Du wirst dich gedulden müssen, Varya, oder du gehst alleine zu ihm."

„Ich kann warten."

Thranduil runzelte leicht die Stirn, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu, da die Barke mit einem kaum spürbaren Stoß gegen den Steg driftete.

Die Ilegonder waren Händler und damit alleine schon den höflichen Umgang mit auch den ungewöhnlichsten Fremden gewöhnt. Außerdem hielten sie wohl schon zumindest für ihre Begriffe eine Ewigkeit den Kontakt zu den Rhûnar-Elben, sodass es sie nicht wirklich aus der Fassung brachte, als die Elbenfürsten den Steg betraten und Grüße getauscht wurden. Tuva hieß sie mit der ganzen Würde seines Alters und seiner Erfahrung willkommen, auch wenn es ihn wundern musste, was derart hohen Besuch in sein Lager von Flüchtlingen trieb. Es schien ihn jedenfalls angenehm zu überraschen, die ihm vertrauten Gesichter von Hauptmann Forlos und Varya unter den Neuankömmlingen zu entdecken.

„Ungewöhnliche Dinge mehren sich", lächelte der alte Mann, während er sie hinein in die kleine Zeltstadt führte, in der die Ilegonder sich ganz passabel mit all ihrem Hab und Gut eingerichtet hatten. „Zuerst kommen Rhûna in die Stadt, um sie Richtung Westen zu verlassen und nun treffe ich gar zwei davon in Begleitung so hoher Herren wieder."

„Ungewöhnlich", nickte Elrond, der sich ihnen letztlich angeschlossen hatte. „Und ebenso ungewöhnlich erscheint es, wenn eine ganze Stadt einige Tagesreisen flussaufwärts zieht."

Glorfindel behielt seine gelassene Miene bei, innerlich jedoch erfüllte ihn boshafte Heiterkeit. Es ging um die Söhne seines Freundes, eigene und angenommene, Elrond machte da schon lange keinen Unterschied mehr. In einer Lage wie dieser verließ sogar den allzeit zurückhaltenden Halbelb jede diplomatische Bedächtigkeit.

„Wir sind keine Krieger", seufzte Tuva schwer. „Die Bedrohung hatte kein Gesicht, aber dafür scharfe Zähne, die vor nichts Halt machten. Da sie offenkundig in einem weiten Bogen wieder nach Osten wandert, entschlossen wir uns, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen."

Der Bürgermeister nötigte sie in ein recht großzügiges Zelt, in dem wohl sonst der Stadtrat tagte. Ein gutes Dutzend Stühle war um einen einfachen Holztisch gestellt, auf den jetzt eiligst Speisen und Getränke aufgetragen wurden. Glorfindel machte sich auf einen längeren Nachmittag gefasst und ließ seine Blicke aus dem weit geöffneten Zelteingang hinaus wandern. Ilegond war für ein Provisorium äußerst lebhaft, aber wohl auch gut organisiert. Keiner der Bewohner machte den Eindruck, dass er sich in Not befand. Wie Händler nun einmal waren, fanden sie auch hier genug Raum, ihrer Hauptbeschäftigung nachzugehen. Vor fast jedem Zelt waren lange Tische aufgebaut, auf denen Waren auslagen. Dazwischen eilten die Bewohner der Zeltstadt umher, warfen ab und zu neugierige, aber keineswegs ängstliche oder unfreundliche Blicke zum Bürgermeisterzelt und vor einem eindeutig zu identifizierenden Bierzelt hatten sich einige Schaulustige eingefunden, die den Besuch kommentierten. Die Sterblichen vergaßen zu Glorfindels Belustigung viel zu oft, wie gut die Erstgeborenen hören konnten.

„Rauchsäulen?" echote Thranduil ungläubig und zog wieder Glorfindels Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Das ist das einzige, was berichtet wurde", nickte Tuva. „Vom Fluss aus wurden sie gesehen und wo immer sie auftauchten, verloren an Land Reisende oder Bewohner der äußeren Gehöfte ihr Leben. Es hätte uns zu denken geben sollen, dass der Warenstrom aus Dorwinion ausblieb. Andererseits kommt dies gelegentlich vor. Die Ostlinge dort verfallen regelmäßig in fürchterliche Streitigkeiten und dann herrscht zunächst Ruhe."

„Und ein Krieg der Ostlinge kann es diesmal nicht sein?" fragte Elrond beinahe hoffnungsvoll.

Tuva überlegte sich die Antwort gründlich, schüttelte aber schließlich den Kopf. „Nein, Herr, sicher nicht. Was wir fanden, war zu grauenvoll. Die Ostlinge sind zwar oft grausam, aber sie essen ihre Opfer nicht."

Alle starrten den Sterblichen an.

„Essen?" Varya schüttelte sich. „Davon habe ich noch nie gehört."

Kein gutes Zeichen, befand Glorfindel und seufzte unterdrückt.

„Es wäre wohl besser, wir reisen morgen weiter", meinte Thranduil nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel mit Elrond. „Wenn diese Geister in einem Bogen nach Osten ziehen, bewegen sie sich genau auf Rhûnar zu."

„Und Ihr glaubt, das Rätsel lösen zu können?" fragte Tuva nicht ohne Hoffnung in der Stimme.

Elronds Miene war undurchdringlich. „Nicht unbedingt, Bürgermeister, aber wir werden zumindest unsere Söhne dort herausholen."

.

...

.

Er flüchtete.

Mit langen Schritten, eine Hand auf dem Griff seines Schwertes eilte er die Reihen der Krieger entlang, die sich vor der Quellstadt langsam zum Aufbruch sammelten. Viel half es allerdings nicht. Kurz bevor Estel an der Stelle ankam, an der Elladan die Vorbereitungen der Rhûna beobachtete, entspannt auf seinen Bogen gestützt, stellte Leilo ihn regelrecht.

„Estel!" zwitscherte sie auf ihre unnachahmliche, immer leicht atemlose Art. „Ich habe Euch überall gesucht."

Mit Todesverachtung im Blick wandte sich Elladans Bruder ihr zu. „Ich habe viel zu tun, Leilo."

„Ihr zieht in den Kampf." Man musste nicht die Augen eines Erstgeborenen haben, um das hingerissene Leuchten auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. „Ihr seid _so_ mutig, Estel."

Unbehaglich bewegte er den Kopf, als wäre ihm der Rand seines Hemdes zu eng geworden. „Ich geh ja nicht alleine."

_Die anderen zählen nicht_, besagte die wegwerfende Geste, mit der sie die bis an die Zähne bewaffneten und äußerst gefährlich aussehenden Rhûna-Krieger bedachte, von denen sich gut zweihundert auf dem freien Feld vor der Quellstadt eingefunden hatten. Elladan unterdrückte mühsam ein lautes Auflachen. Er wusste nur zu gut, in welche Falle sein armer Bruder geraten war. Vor sehr langer Zeit war er selber einmal in den Fokus einer sehr, sehr jungen Elbin geraten und durch Imladris geflüchtet, wann immer sie auch nur am Horizont auftauchte.

„Meine Gedanken werden Euch auf jedem Schritt begleiten", verkündete das Mädchen mit wilder Entschlossenheit. Sie unterstützte diese Behauptung damit, dass sie Estel an den Aufschlägen seines Mantels fasste und so jede weitere Flucht verhinderte.

Elladan fragte sich, wie sich sein Bruder daraus wieder befreien wollte, ohne in einen Ringkampf mit ihr zu verfallen. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, dass sich einer der Rhûnar-Krieger zu ihm gesellte und das Schauspiel ebenfalls interessiert beobachtete. „Da kommt er alleine nicht mehr raus."

„Den Eindruck hat man, Lord Elladan."

Beim Klang dieser vertrauten Stimme war Estel vergessen. Verblüfft ließ Elladan seinen Blick die kunstfertige Rüstung hinauf zu Indaris Gesicht wandern, das durch den Stirnschutz ihres Helms leicht beschattet wurde. „Lady Indaris, was…?"

„Ihr seid überrascht und solltet es eigentlich nicht sein", stellte sie nachsichtig fest. „Wir sind zu wenige, um Unterscheidungen machen zu können. Im Vergleich zu den Angriffen, die uns die Ostlinge und Orks in der Vergangenheit beschert haben, wird dies hier wenig mehr als ein größerer Jagdausflug."

„Dann solltet Ihr Euch keine Sorgen machen und hier bleiben", sagte er gedehnt. Jetzt fielen ihm auch die Spuren auf der Rüstung auf. So manche Kämpfe musste sie ihrer Trägerin Schutz geboten haben, wenn die Angreifer nah genug gekommen waren, ihre Klingen gegen die Elbin zu führen. Die Vorstellung behagte ihm nicht.

Indaris schien seine Überlegungen zu ahnen. „Ihr könnt uns nicht anführen - Gast, der Ihr seid. Faronar hat in seiner Vergangenheit zu lange gekämpft und einen zu hohen Preis gezahlt, um sich mit der Waffe in der Hand noch wohl zu fühlen. Sonst bleibt niemand, Lord Elladan."

„Bleibt wenigstens in meiner Nähe", platzte er heraus und hätte sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten vor die Stirn geschlagen. Er führte sich auf wie ein Narr. Was hatte er denn gedacht, wie es in Rhûnar zuging? Außerdem bekleidete sie nicht umsonst einen derart hohen Rang. Andererseits hatte er Varya ein einziges Mal bei der Plänkelei mit Legolas kämpfen sehen und das war nun wirklich keine überzeugende Vorstellung gewesen.

„Ich bin keiner unserer Heiler", sagte sie mit mildem Spott. Eindeutig Noldo-Blut, mittlerweile war er sich sicher. „Manchmal wünsche ich es mir zwar, denn ihre Gaben scheinen ihnen direkt von den Valar gegeben zu sein, um sie zu erfreuen. Aber ich kenne meine Grenzen."

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung", murmelte er beschämt und neigte den Kopf. „Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr seid eine hervorragende Kriegerin, Lady Indaris."

„Wenn Ihr an meiner Seite bleiben wollt, könnt Ihr Euch selbst davon überzeugen." Indaris lächelte ihn an. „Es wäre mir sogar ein außerordentliches Vergnügen, Lord Elladan."

Damit ließ sie ihn stehen, um mit entschlossenen Schritten zu Hauptmann Cimerion zu eilen, der offenbar etwas von ihr wissen wollte. Elladan sah ihr nach, immer noch verwirrt und seltsam irritiert. Damit hatte er einfach nicht gerechnet. Bisher hatte er in ihr eigentlich nur die Rhûnar-Älteste gesehen, würdevoll in der ihr anvertrauten Verantwortung und so diplomatisch, dass sein eigener Vater wahrscheinlich seine helle Freude an ihr hätte. Diese Kriegerin hingegen war etwas ganz anderes. Faszinierend anders, wie er sich eingestand.

„Leilo, du bist eine Schande für uns alle!" tönte Galens empörte Stimme zu ihm herüber. „Wie kann man sich nur so schamlos aufführen?"

Elladan seufzte. Galen mochte sich zwar genug aufregen, dass sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller nun auf den armen Estel richtete, an dessen Hals das Ithildrim-Mädchen in einem tränenreichen Abschied hing, aber wirkliche Hilfe brachte er seinem Bruder damit nicht. Legolas allerdings auch nicht. Der stand etwas abseits, tätschelte leicht Ionnins schuppiges Riesenhaupt und schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren. Schöne Freunde hatte sein Bruder da. Elladan entschloss sich zu Hilfsmaßnahmen. Hier waren schwere Waffen erforderlich und Elladan besaß sie zum Glück. Er war sozusagen mit einer davon blutsverwandt.

Obwohl es ihm schwer fiel, setzte er einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck auf und marschierte wie ein Rachegeist auf das Spektakel zu. Einen Moment bezweifelte er, Leilo von Estel trennen zu können, da sie irgendwie mit ihm verschmolzen wirkte, aber es war doch nicht ganz so schwer, das Mädchen von der Gurgel seines Bruders zu lösen. Er schubste Leilo in Galens Arme und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Bruder zu. Mit einem Augenzwinkern, aber düsterer Miene packte er ihn am Kragen und schüttelte ihn.

„Was treibst du da?" herrschte er ihn an.

Estel blinzelte ihn etwas verwirrt an. „Wa…?"

„Du umschmeichelst andere Frauen und bist doch mit meiner Schwester verbunden", soufflierte Elladan lautstark. Innerlich unterdrückte er einen Seufzer. Estel musste noch eine Menge über subtile Strategien lernen. „Ich habe mir das jetzt lange genug schweigend angesehen, doch nun ist Schluss. Du bist schamlos, Estel und ich werde dir jetzt eine Lektion erteilen, um die Ehre meiner Schwester wiederherzustellen."

„Aber Arwen ist nicht hier", stammelte Estel hölzern, aber zumindest sehr passend.

Nein, seine schauspielerischen Qualitäten ließen erheblich zu wünschen übrig. Andererseits war Leilo nicht gerade ein kritisches Publikum. Mit einem Aufschrei fiel sie Elladan in den Arm. „Er ist unschuldig, Lord Elladan!"

_Und zwar in jeder Hinsicht_, schoss es Elladan boshaft durch den Kopf, während er gleichwohl mit finsterer Miene auf die kleine Ithildrim herunterstarrte. „Das sollte mich bei den hier gezeigten Vertraulichkeiten zwischen Euch stark wundern, Leiloss. Ihr braucht ihn nicht zu schützen, auch wenn es Euch zur Ehre gereicht."

„Da war nichts", gestand sie kleinlaut. „Estel war jederzeit Eurer Schwester treu. Bitte, Lord Elladan, es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich schwöre, dass er nie über das Maß der Höflichkeit hinausgegangen ist. Lasst ihn, bitte. Wenn Ihr jemanden strafen wollt für ungebührliches Verhalten, dann mich."

Erus Licht, bevor er dem Mädchen auch nur ein böses Wort antun könnte, musste sich die Sonne verdunkeln. Elladan runzelte noch einmal die Stirn, ließ seinen erleichterten Bruder los und beugte sich schließlich zu ihr herab. Sie war wirklich niedlich in ihrer hochroten Verlegenheit. „Für dieses Mal werde ich es vergessen, aber sollte es sich noch mal wiederholen, muss ich doch Unschicklichkeiten zwischen Euch und ihm da annehmen."

„Ich danke Euch!" Vor lauter Erleichterung fiel sie ihm jetzt um den Hals, machte sich aber schnell wieder los und rannte dann zurück in die Quellstadt.

„Eigentlich schade, dass sie noch so jung ist", grinste Elladan seinen Bruder an. „Eins muss man ihr lassen, sie hat Feuer. In ein paar Jahren schicken wir ihr eine Einladung nach Imladris. Keine Sorge, Estel, DU brauchst dich dann nicht um sie zu kümmern."

„Elladan", murmelte Galen schwach. „Du weißt nicht, wovon du redest."

„Ich könnte Thranduil fragen", erwiderte Elladan und warf Legolas einen bedeutsamen Blick zu.

Der Waldelb lächelte überheblich. „Und du denkst, er würde ausgerechnet dir antworten?"

Elladan lachte laut auf und legte seinem Bruder einen Arm um die Schultern. „Was ist bloß an dir, mein Lieber, dass die Frauen sich dir quasi vor die Füße werden?"

„Das verwegene Äußere", erklärte Estel mit einem mutwilligen Funkeln in den grauen Augen. „Jetzt weißt du auch, warum ich nicht ständig im Badehaus rumhänge."

„Ich denke nicht, dass diese Theorie Bestand haben wird", meinte Galen mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. „Allerdings habe ich auch nicht vor, sie genauer zu prüfen. Alles hat seine Grenzen."

„Du bist eine Memme", hielt Estel ihm vor. „Es kommt gut an, sich im Schlamm zu rollen und dann abgekämpft zurück nach Hause zu marschieren. Das weckt Mutterinstinkte."

„Wohl kaum bei Erestor", erinnerte ihn Elrohir, der die letzten Worte beim Näherkommen einfach nicht überhören konnte. „Oder willst du wieder vor dem Hauptportal stehen und dich ausziehen müssen, während er wie Sauron selbst die Tür blockiert."

„Damals war ich noch ein Kind!"

„Erestor würde auch Elrond nicht ins Haus lassen, wenn er mit Schlamm bedeckt wäre. Er hält Schmutz für eine schlechte Angewohnheit, die er nicht zu ertragen braucht."

„Fordere ihn nicht heraus", riet auch Elladan seinem sterblichen Bruder, der einen seiner berüchtigten Gesichtsausdrücke bekommen hatte und tauschte einen erheiterten Blick mit seinem Zwilling. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Estel erkennen würde, dass _niemand_ Erestor herausforderte, selbst Glorfindel oder Elrond nicht.

„Wir werden gleich aufbrechen", wechselte Elrohir das Thema. „Eben sind die Jäger zurückgekommen. Sie haben die Hauptmasse der Nârandir ausmachen können. Einige Dutzend sind jedoch in die Wälder verschwunden und es wird etwas mühsam werden, sie aufzustöbern."

Ihre gelöste Stimmung verschwand schlagartig. Gemeinsam gesellten sie sich zu Indaris, die Cimerion und Caeril letzte Anweisungen gab, bevor die beiden Hauptleute sich zu den Kriegern begaben, über die sie den Befehl haben würden bei dem was kam. Für Caeril und eigentlich auch für alle Gäste der Rhûna war es ein Zeichen großer Wertschätzung, dass der Waldelbenhauptmann nicht nur seine eigenen Krieger kommandierte sondern noch einige Dutzend Rhûna ihm unterstellt worden waren.

Langsam und geordnet setzte sich das Elbenheer in Bewegung. Der Großteil bestand aus voll gerüsteten Kriegern, die alleine durch ihre Erscheinung einen erheblichen Eindruck auf die Nârandir machen würden. Niemand zweifelte daran, denn Zack war beinahe fassungslos, als man ihn aus der Quellstadt herausführte und er die Elben das erste Mal in dieser Zahl und derartig bewaffnet erblickte. Eifrig redete er auf Binter ein, der sich darauf beschränkte, ab und zu bedeutungsvoll zu nicken und sich ansonsten an seinem flüssigen Reiseproviant zu bedienen.

„Er verträgt recht große Mengen Wein", sagte Indaris mit hochgezogenen Brauen. „Allerdings habe ich ihn noch nie essen sehen. Lebt dieser Mensch nur davon?"

„Der Eindruck drängt sich auf", brummte Elladan.

Nicht alle Rhûna nahmen den Pfad, der zum Meer herunter führte. Ein guter Teil von ihnen, darunter alle Jäger, schwärmten schon kurz nach ihrem Aufbruch aus und verschwanden im dichten Wald. Ihre Aufgabe war es, die versprengten Nârandir aufzustöbern und vor dem Heer herzutreiben, bis man den Lagerplatz der anderen erreichte.

Wenige Stunden nach ihrem Aufbruch trafen die Treiber auf die ersten Nârandir, die sich wohl sehr sicher in ihren Verstecken mitten in der Dämmerung des Waldes gefühlt hatten. Zu sehen war vom Weg aus zwar nichts, aber die übliche Geräuschkulisse wurde aus den Tiefen des Waldes von wildem Geschrei überlagert. Gelegentlich waren auch Kampfgeräusche zu hören, obwohl die Anweisung eigentlich lautete, sie nur zu treiben und nicht gleich zu töten.

Elladan hatte mit diesem Teil seines Planes eine Weile gehadert. Eigentlich erschien es ihm die bessere Lösung, gerade den im Hinterhalt lauernden Nârandir kurzerhand das Lebenslicht auszulöschen. Sie hatten soviel Unheil über diese Elben gebracht, dass es eine verdiente Strafe war. Elrohir hatte schließlich in seiner ruhigen Art Elladans Rachegelüste, über denen die ganze Zeit der Anblick Eldarions geschwebt hatte, beschwichtigt.

Bei der bloßen Erinnerung daran verhärtete sich Elladans Gesichtsausdruck wieder. Sie hatten keine Gnade verdient und dennoch auch keine Strafe. Diese Kreaturen wussten es nicht besser. Wenn die Rhûna bereit waren, ihnen zu verzeihen, stand es ihm nicht an, dies nicht zu tun. Er verabscheute sie dennoch.

Einer der Jäger erwartete sie an der Weggabelung, von der der Weg hinunter an das Binnenmeer führte. Blutflecken waren auf seiner Kleidung erkennbar und eine Stichwunde an seinem rechten Arm.

„Sie sind recht hartnäckig", erklärte er und sog zischend die Luft ein, als Galen zur Schnellheilung der Stichwunde mit seiner großartigen Paste ansetzte. „Bei den meisten bleibt uns keine andere Wahl als sie zu töten. Der Rest flüchtet nun. Wir setzen ihnen nach, Lady Indaris."

„Geratet nicht zu nah an das Lager der Nârandir", warnte ihn die Rhûna. „Dies ist kein Überraschungsangriff - wir brauchen Zeit, die Linien zu bilden. Bis sie nicht geschlossen sind, müssen diese Wesen ruhig bleiben."

„Sie werden gewarnt sein durch die, die uns entkommen", murmelte der Elb und nickte Galen zufrieden zu.

„Das sollen sie auch", sagte Indaris und entließ ihn mit einer Neigung des Kopfes. „Ist es bislang so, wie Ihr es Euch vorgestellt habt, Lord Elladan?"

„Bislang schon", bestätigte er. „Doch am Ende hängt es leider von Zack ab, ob noch mehr Blut seines Volkes Rhûnars Boden tränken wird."

„Ihr wäret nicht unglücklich, käme es dazu", erkannte sie mit leiser Stimme.

„Nicht wirklich", bekannte er hart. „Ihr habt Euch eine schwere Bürde mit der Ansiedlung dieser Wilden direkt unter Euren Augen aufgeladen."

„Wir geben ihnen eine Chance, mehr nicht. Ihr dürft mir glauben, sollten sie ihre Grenzen verkennen, wird nichts von ihnen auf Ardas Antlitz bleiben. Wir sind ihnen überlegen, Lord Elladan, und das würden sie sehr schnell zu spüren bekommen. Überschätzt unsere Nachsicht mit diesen Vertriebenen nicht, sie ist aus alten, dunklen Zeiten geboren und hat bei Gefahr weniger Bestand als eine Kerzenflamme in einem Sturm." Ein beinahe fröhliches Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und sie deutete nach oben. „Seht nur, Sonnenvögel. Diesen Anblick findet Ihr nirgendwo sonst und auch nur wenn die Dämmerung kommt. Sie sind wunderschön, nicht wahr?"

Elladan schluckte bei diesem abrupten Stimmungswechsel. Täuschte er sich oder hatte sie eben noch mit absoluter Kälte das Ende der Nârandir prophezeit, sollten diese sich nicht fügen? Rhûna, wer sollte sie je verstehen?

Eine Rast gab es dieses Mal nicht. Das Heer marschierte schnell und während der ganzen Nacht. Niemand beschwerte sich, es wäre sowieso unmöglich gewesen, für so viele einen angemessenen Rastplatz zu finden. Immer wieder attackierten kleinere Gruppen der Rattengesichter die seitlichen Treiberlinien der Elben. Sie wurden zurückgeschlagen. Anfangs jedenfalls, irgendwann änderte Indaris nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel mit Elladan ihre Befehle und aus den Treibern wurde wieder Krieger, die ihre Gegner töteten.

„Sie scheinen es irgendwie nicht zu verstehen", seufzte sie nur.

Der Meinung war Zack wohl auch, denn er reagierte zunehmend gereizter, wenn die Kampfgeräusche bis zu ihnen vordrangen.

„Er hält sie für dumm", dolmetschte Binter das erboste Geschnatter. „Und er meint, das wohl ein Kerl namens Brkt seine Stellung eingenommen haben muss. Nur er ist wohl so dämlich, diese Angriffe zu befehlen."

„Brkt", echote Legolas unter einiger Mühe. „Lady Indaris, zuerst solltet Ihr den Nârandir beibringen, dass es Vokale gibt."

Der Höhepunkt der Nârandir-Angriffe war eine direkte Attacke auf die Heeresspitze, also Indaris, ihre Hauptleute und sämtliche Gäste Rhûnars. Ein gutes Dutzend der Rattengesichter sprang kurz vor Tagesanbruch heftig qualmend aus den Büschen, um unmittelbar darauf von Pfeilen durchsiebt umzufallen. Zack stürzte sich mit einem Kreischen auf den einzigen Landsmann, in dem noch ein bisschen Leben steckte, beschimpfte ihn ausgiebig, schüttelte ihn hin und her und brachte ihn damit dann endgültig um. Der Häuptling spuckte vor den interessierten Elbenaugen nochmals auf die Leiche und trottete dann düster vor sich hinknurrend zu Binter zurück.

„Ich schätze, er hält seine Leute für unfähig", meinte Estel recht ruhig.

„Nun, er hat damit auch nicht ganz Unrecht", nickte Elrohir. „Wenigstens nutzt er nicht die Gelegenheit zu einem Imbiss."

Ionnin tapste nach vorne, schnüffelte an dem ersten Toten und wandte sich dann mit einem angewiderten Niesen ab, um zu Legolas zurückzukehren.

„Kluges Tier", murmelte Galen. „Auch wenn ich mich wundere, dass er sich immer noch so nah bei dir aufhält, Legolas. Eigentlich müsste er sich schon viel weiter entfernen. Die Woche ist schließlich schon halb rum."

„Oh, danke für diese Feststellung", sagte der Waldelb mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ein guter Zeitpunkt, um mich nervös zu machen, wirklich."

„Ein guter Zeitpunkt, um weiter zu gehen", befand Indaris mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

Es war nicht mehr weit. Sie bemerkten es bereits daran, dass das Heulen aus Hunderten von Nârandir-Kehlen zu ihnen drang. Die Wilden waren aufgeregt. Sie mussten inzwischen längst wissen, was sich ihnen da näherte, konnten sich aber wohl nicht zu einer Flucht oder gar einem geordneten, massiven Angriff durchringen. Offenbar war es wirklich eine Frage der Führungsqualitäten, an denen es dem neuen Anführer mangelte.

In seiner zögerlichen Haltung gab er den Elben genau die Zeit, die sie nach Elladans Vorstellungen auch brauchten. Unmittelbar vor dem Nârandir-Lager, das sie vor gar nicht allzu vielen Tagen noch versteckt beobachtet hatten, ließ Indaris ihre Krieger zunächst anhalten. Sie winkte Zack heran, damit er sich zwischen sie und Elladan stellte. Der Nârandir schlurfte unbehaglich näher. Sehr wohl schien er sich zwischen den beiden Elben, denen er gerade bis zur Schulter reichte jedenfalls nicht zu fühlen. Etwas unsicher blickte er sich immer wieder nach Binter um.

Indaris seufzte kurz. „Ich denke, es gibt keinen Grund mehr, noch länger zu warten."

Ein Handzeichen und die Rhûnar-Krieger rückten zu  einer langgezogenen Reihe zu beiden Seiten ihrer Befehlshaberin auseinander. Sie verloren sich im Dickicht des Waldes, auch wenn es sich so nah vor der Lichtung nicht so undurchdringlich gab.

„Rhûna!" trug Indaris erhobene Stimme hell und weit die Reihen entlang. „Für Erus Licht!"

Die Kampfaufstellung der Rhûnar-Elben war so besonders wie ihre ganze Art. Jeweils ein Bogenschütze wechselte sich mit einem Schwertkämpfer ab. Sie bildeten zwar nur eine einzige Reihe, aber diese reagierte in völliger Harmonie. So weit die Krieger für Elladan sichtbar waren, nahmen die Schützen die Bogen von ihren Rücken und die Schwertkämpfer zogen ihre Schwerter, um sie leicht vor sich gestreckt zu halten. Auch ohne einen weiteren Befehl marschierten sie langsam voran, bis sie gleichzeitig den Rand der Lichtung erreichten und im diffusen Licht des heraufziehenden Tages einen Halbkreis um die in helle Aufregung verfallenden Nârandir bildeten. Die Rattengesichter wimmelten durcheinander, einige schlugen sogar gegenseitig aufeinander ein.

„Das kann ja heiter werden", murmelte Legolas nur. „Was für ein Haufen!"

.

Tbc

.

Alle fahren in Urlaub !plärr! Lasst mich nicht allein! Irgendwo stille Leser, die mich mit einem klitzekleinen Review trösten?

**Serena**: Hm, für die anderen Autoren kann ich ja nicht sprechen, auch wenn ich denke, dass sie sich eigentlich genau wie ich, jedes Mal knubbelig freuen über die Reviews. Der Gedanke, dass jemand liest, was ich mir so zusammen gesponnen habe, bringt die Glücksspirale in meine Augen. Und wenn es dann auch noch so ist, dass die Figuren für andere genauso lebendig werden wie für mich, ist ganz Feierabend bei mir. Ich freu mich. Außerdem hab ich außer hier ja kaum Möglichkeiten, mich mit euch auszutauschen. Meine email steht allerdings in meinem Profil. Dafür müsstest du dich aber einloggen bei 

Sie hat unendliches Vertrauen in Thranduil. Oder ist das unlogisch? Ich mein, außer den beiden ist sowieso jedem klar, dass sie ein Herz und eine Seele sind. Aber die Betroffenen merken es sowieso immer zuletzt.

Jaja, das 4. Glas Eiswein. Im nächsten Kapitel, versprochen. Aber die jugendfreie Version.

**Eowyn**: Schönen Urlaub wünsche ich dir natürlich. Bestes Wetter und eine angenehme Zeit. Dann bist du ja rechtzeitig zum Schlusskapitel wieder da. Varya ist und bleibt bis dahin gerettet.Versprochen.

**Ithiliell**: Winke! Nur ein bisschen Ohnmacht, dachte ich mir so. Es war ja schon etwas viel, was da so von ihr verlangt wurde. Aber immerhin hat sie gewartet, bis es nicht mehr gefährlich war. Glorfindel hätte sie rumheilen lassen sollen, dann wäre sie abgelenkt gewesen !grins!

**Sarah**: Es lebe die Telekom. Ich hab unseren neuen Anschluss erstmal gecancelt. Diese dummen Kerle haben uns reinlegen wollen und noch mal eine fette Anschlussgebühr verlangt. Veralbern kann ich mich alleine!

Blutbad nicht, waren doch eher innere Verletzungen !ausredelebehoch! Glorfindel ist eine echte Nummer, gelle? !zwinker!

So dachte ich mir das mit den Schlangen auch. Bei der Größe brauchen die nicht auch noch Gift. Außerdem brauche ich Gift noch ganz woanders !hehe!. Egal, die Verarzterei von Legolas hatte Elladan schon übernommen. Der arme Prinz brauchte nur neue Klamotten, bevor man ihn noch mit Binter verwechselt. Der im Übrigen wohl am besten ist mit 3,0 Promille, könnte ich mir so vorstellen.

Kein Cliffie, ich sag doch, ich bin harmlos.

**Feanen**: Ich bin immer noch neidisch. Eigentlich bin ich ganz grün, tiefgrün. Island und dann auch noch zwei Wochen. Boah! Geysire und und und…Vergiss aber vorsichtshalber die Marmelade nicht. Schönen Urlaub.

**Shelley**: In abgewandelter Form heißt es ‚mein Sohn'. Ich hatte nur keine Lust auf einen neuen Namen mit diesem vermaledeiten Dach. Zumindest hast du die Busfahrt gut überstanden. Der Fahrer hält jetzt zwar nicht mehr, wenn du an der Haltestelle stehst, aber was solls. Die Tutnixe kenn ich. Hab selber zwei davon. Aber zwei echte, harmlose Teddybären.

**Michiru-Chan1**: Du hast besiegt? Pokal überreich. So, einen riesigen Salamander wünscht du dir? Riesige Salamander machen aber riesige Haufen !hüstel!. Vielleicht reicht erst mal ein normaler kleiner Leguan. Hatte ich mal. Nur die Monate mit seinem Winterschlaf waren etwas…ermüdend. Wie heißt denn der neue Scarpetta?. Vielleicht mal ein paar Anregungen hol. Aber, Michi! So grausam bin ich doch nie. Körperteile liegen bei mir einfach nur rum, das Abhacken übernehmen immer andere. Bin zartbesaitet.

**Seniwallenstein**: So ein langes review. Ist ja schon eine Rezension. Jetzt weiß ich gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Bin richtig verlegen bei soviel Lob. (Außer natürlich, dass du schon wieder die Gabe der Vorhersicht hast, was Legolas Adoptiv-Salamander angeht und Varyas Probleme) Aber hier wird alles gelöst, irgendwie klappt das schon. Die Thranduiliens verdienen etwas Glück, alle beide.

An dieses Schlangenbiss-Aussaugen aus den Western hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. Aber du hast Recht !kicher!. Da bräuchten sie schon einen Höhlentroll oder einen Balrog danach zum Ausbrennen. Wäre doch auch eine nette Reha-Maßnahme für gestrauchelte Kreaturen.

Die Nârandir unterzubringen ist ja nun nicht einfach. Elben sind schließlich keine skrupellosen Mörder. Aber wer hat schon gerne Kannibalen direkt vor der Haustür? Trotzdem muss man/elb es ja wohl versuchen, sonst würde ich meine Elben nicht mehr wieder erkennen.

Oh bitte !bettel!, wenn du den Dreh mit der Unsterblichkeit raus hast, schick mir eine Mail und verrat ihn mir. Will auch zu den Elben.

Königlicher Kampfteufel? Ich schmeiß mich weg. Das passt zu ihm und zu Glorfindel Balrogkitzler. Ich muss höllisch aufpassen, dass ich das nicht irgendwann klau !flöt!

Das  4. Glas kommt, versprochen. Gleich im nächsten Kapitel.

**Atropos**: Du Hummer, du armes Geschöpf. Obwohl, dafür, dass du so schönes Wetter hattest, muss Strafe eigentlich sein. Naja, schick dir trotzdem den Heiler rüber. Ein Gesicht wie ein Grillwürstchen ist echt schlimm. Hab mir mal beim Skiurlaub das Antlitz entflammt. Schröcklich.

Du bist doch die Kampf-Hexe. Dauernd ist bei dir was los. Dagegen sind meine im Kurlaub. Stapel also nicht tief, Action-Hummer.

Und nun zur Wünsche-Ecke. Wir erfüllen fast alles, es kann nur etwas dauern. In den nächsten Kapiteln krieg ich Gilnín nicht bis Bruchtal. Aber wenn dann eine Fortsetzung kommen sollte !flöt!, müsste er eigentlich dabei sein.


	19. Wie haben wir das gemacht?

**Disclaimer: **Alle Urheberrechte liegen bei Prof. J.R.R. Tolkien oder seinen Erben. Jedwede Ähnlichkeit ist zwar beabsichtigt, dient aber reinen Unterhaltungszwecken und nicht dem kommerziellen Gewinn.

Findel, lass dich drücken. Für alles.

**.**

**19. Kapitel: Wie haben wir das gemacht?**

.

Er stand im tiefen Schatten eines Zeltes, bewegungslos, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und beobachtete nun schon einige Minuten, wie sie in eine lebhafte Diskussion mit dem zierlichen Apotheker versunken war, der ihr zur Begrüßung mit verdächtig feuchten Augen um den Hals gefallen war. Versunken genug, noch immer nicht gemerkt zu haben, dass sie alleine war.

Thranduil unterdrückte einen spöttischen Laut. Alleine konnte man es hier in diesem Zeltlager nun zwar nicht nennen, aber Varya würde sich auch im Mittelpunkt einer Menschenmenge verlassen fühlen. Er hatte Forlos fortgewunken, weil er sich Gewissheit verschaffen wollte, wie weit ihre Angst mittlerweile ging.

Was war nur in den letzten Tagen aus ihr geworden? Thranduil erinnerte sich an die Beutegrube zurück, von deren Grund herauf sie ihn das erste Mal beschimpft hatte. Damals hatte er wahrlich nicht ahnen  können, dass er wenige Monate später in seinem eigenen Weinkeller die Kapitulation vor diesem Geschöpf erklären würde, das manchmal auf seinen an und für sich strapazierfähigen Nerven herumtrampeln würde wie ein Ork auf einem Grashalm.

Thranduil lächelte allein bei der Erinnerung an Varyas unheimliche Begegnung mit der Stärke des Eisweins aus Gondor. Die Gondorianer kelterten nur diese einzige Sorte und auch nur in geringen Mengen. Das machte ihn kostbar und einzigartig.

_Varya schielte überrascht in ihr Weinglas. „Ups, schon wieder leer."_

_Thranduil deutete mit einer einladenden Geste auf das Weinfass, das seinen kostbarsten und vor allen Dingen stärksten Tropfen beinhaltete. Das dürfte nun ihr viertes werden und damit war sie in den Genuss einer größeren Menge gekommen als jemals ein Gast zuvor. Er bezweifelte jedoch, dass sie dies zu schätzen wusste. Außerdem war es mehr, als verträglich war – für jeden, ob Elb, Mensch und wahrscheinlich sogar für einen Ork. Selbst Thranduil wäre nach drei Gläsern nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, gerade zu gehen. Der Winter mit seiner Vorahnung von eisiger Kälte fing die Reste des Sommers mit geradezu beängstigender Kraft in diesem Tropfen ein._

_Reichlich angeschlagen torkelte sie die wenigen Meter den Keller herunter und legte dann eine scharfe Linkskurve ein, die sie fast mit dem Weinfass kollidieren ließ. Er unterdrückte den Impuls, aufzuspringen und selber ihr Glas zu füllen bevor sie den ganzen Boden damit flutete. Eigentlich wunderte er sich über sich selbst. Die ganze Situation amüsierte ihn, dabei sollte er sehr ärgerlich sein, dass Glorfindel versuchte, ihn UND sie hereinzulegen._

_Er hatte es geahnt. Schon in dem Moment, als Glorfindel diese ominöse Einladung zu einer Weinprobe provoziert hatte, war ihm klar gewesen, dass der Vanya irgendetwas im Schilde führte. Thranduil dachte an den Ersatzschlüssel, der sicher in der Tasche seiner Robe aufbewahrt war. Es wäre ein leichtes gewesen, Glorfindel einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen. Andererseits…_

_„Auch einen?" erkundigte sich Varya fröhlich und schaukelte wie ein Kleinkind bei den ersten Gehversuchen auf ihn zu. „Es hebt die Stimmung."_

_„Das merke ich", murmelte er und langte nach ihrem Arm, um sie davon abzuhalten, sich neben ihren Stuhl zu setzen. _

_„Nett", konstatierte sie und kurvte an ihrem Stuhl vorbei, um sich zufrieden auf seinen Schoß fallen zu lassen. „Manchmal seid Ihr echt nett. Manchmal, nicht immer, selten eigentlich. Die meiste Zeit benehmt Ihr Euch wie ein arroganter Fiesling. Dabei habt Ihr so schöne Augen. Hm, ich glaube, ich liebe deine Augen, Elbenkönig."_

_Dabei riss sie ihre eigenen Augen auf und Thranduil konnte das Kompliment im Stillen nur zurückgeben. Sie hatte die faszinierendsten Augen, in die er je geblickt hatte. Smaragdfeuer voller Leben, die immer wieder seinen Blick auf sich zogen. „Varya, du bist wirklich betrunken."_

_„Genau", nickte sie und prostete ihm zu. „Sonst würde ich nicht hier sitzen. Ich bin nämlich ein Feigling."_

_Bestechende Logik, die Thranduil veranlasste, die Situation noch einmal genauer zu analysieren. Sie war bildschön, eine richtige kleine Hexe und nahm sehr viel mehr Raum in seinen Überlegungen ein, als es sein sollte. Außerdem schien sie sich zumindest im volltrunkenen Zustand ausgesprochen wohl so nah bei ihm zu fühlen. Das war keineswegs gut, sehr kompliziert für die Zukunft und er sollte Glorfindel als Revanche nicht im Weinkeller sondern in einem leeren Weinfass einsperren und in den Waldfluss werfen lassen. „Mädchen, selbst mein Sohn ist zehnmal so alt wie du."_

_„Legolas interessiert mich aber nicht", erklärte sie altklug und strahlte ihn an. „Magst du mich eigentlich, Hoheit?"_

_„Ich befürchte ja", antwortete er mit Grabesstimme. Es stimmte wirklich und ‚mögen' war ein recht schwacher Ausdruck für das, was ihre Gegenwart in ihm auslöste._

_„Tatsache?" Zu seinem Leidwesen rutschte sie recht unbefangen auf seinem Schoß herum, bis sie an den Tisch gelangte, um dort ihr Glas abzustellen._

_„Varya, was wird das?" erkundigte er sich etwas gezwungen. Kein weibliches Wesen sollte diese Bewegungen auf dem Schoß eines gesunden Elben machen._

_ „Ich will das Glas nicht fallen lassen", erklärte sie und lehnte sich wieder zurück._

_Thranduil fasste zu, bevor sie rücklings über die Armlehne kippte. „Wobei?"_

_„Wenn du mich küsst."_

_„Wer hat denn behauptet-?" Er brach ab. Dieses Gespräch, wenn  man es denn so nennen konnte, führte zu wirklich nichts. Mit sehr viel Selbstbeherrschung langte er in seine Tasche, zog den Schlüssel heraus und drückte ihn ihr in die Hand. „Halt das. Es wird Zeit, den Abend zu beenden, bevor wir beide etwas sehr Dummes anstellen."_

„Ich schätze, du willst diesmal nicht wetten, wann sie es merkt", ließ sich Glorfindel vernehmen und trat neben ihn.

„Nein, diesmal nicht", bestätigte Thranduil, ohne den Elbenfürsten anzusehen.

„Sie wird in Panik geraten."

„Ich befürchte es." Thranduil seufzte. „Was treibt dich her? Ich dachte, Elrond ist noch in eine lange Diskussion mit Tuva verstrickt."

„Sie neigt sich wohl dem Ende zu", sagte Glorfindel leichthin. „Für diese Diskussionen braucht mein alter Freund auch kaum meine Hilfe. Wir reisen morgen weiter. Wie man stundenlang über diese simple Tatsache beraten kann, ist mir ein absolutes Rätsel. Ich habe mich lieber etwas hier umgesehen."

„Und?"

„Jetzt weiß ich zumindest, wer diese Lady Melina mit den tausend Freuden ist", schmunzelte der Vanya. Er hob die Hände, als Thranduil ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu warf. „Ich bitte dich, Thranduil, selbst ich habe meine Grenzen."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Jungfrauen und leichte Mädchen. Die einen wissen zu wenig, die anderen eindeutig zu viel", erklärte Glorfindel leichthin. „Aber sie ist schon ein atemberaubender Anblick – rabenschwarze Haare, Kurven wie der Bruinen und Bewegungen, in denen alle Verheißungen der sterblichen Welt zu finden sind. Du wärst hingerissen."

„Nein, ich glaube nicht." Thranduil runzelte etwas irritiert die Stirn. „Jedenfalls nicht mehr."

„Das dachte ich mir", sagte der Vanya mit plötzlichem Ernst. „Ich wusste es, als ich euch beide in deinem Weinkeller eingesperrt habe."

„Für sie wäre es vielleicht besser gewesen, du hättest es nicht getan", murmelte Thranduil. „Dann wäre sie mit Galen wieder abgereist und dieser Albtraum Inmer wäre ihr erspart geblieben. Ich sollte sie nach Rhûnar zurückschicken, es scheint in meiner Nähe nicht sehr sicher für sie zu sein."

Glorfindel legte ihm kameradschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du hast sie damals nicht gehen lassen können und daran hat sich wenig geändert, mein Freund."

„So sieht es wohl aus", erkannte Thranduil düster. Er hätte nicht auf Glorfindel hören sollen in dieser Nacht. Nein, wirklich nicht, doch der Vanya war sehr überzeugend gewesen…

_Ihr Protest wurde zu einem leichten Quietschen, als er mit ihr auf den Armen aufstand und die Tür ansteuerte. Es brauchte drei Anläufe, bis sie unter lautem Gekicher den Schlüssel endlich im Schloss versenkte und aufgeschlossen hatte. Thranduil bewerkstelligte es halbwegs elegant, die Klinke herunterzudrücken und die Tür mit dem Fuß aufzustoßen, bevor er mit finsterer Miene seine eigenen Gemächer ansteuerte, die wenigstens in der Nähe lagen. Seine Chancen, sie unbemerkt in ihre eigene Unterkunft zu bringen, lagen ungefähr bei Null. Das Gerede brauchte keiner von ihnen beiden. Jetzt musste er nur noch dafür sorgen, dass sie früh genug am Morgen den Rückweg antrat. Varya konnte dann immer noch behaupten, sie hätte die Nacht in ihrem Verlies-Labor verbracht._

_Aber vorher würde Glorfindel noch unangenehmen Besuch erhalten. Mit finsterer Miene machte sich Thranduil daran, ihn aufzustöbern. Er marschierte an einigen erstaunten Wachen und sehr früh erwachten Dienern vorbei und fand den Vanya schließlich überraschend in den eigenen Gemächern - alleine, was verwunderlich genug war._

_„Schon wieder da?" erkundigte sich Glorfindel ohne auch nur den Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens. „Wer hat Euch rausgelassen? Berelion?"_

_„Weiß der etwa auch von Eurem perfiden kleinen Plan, die schlimmste Plage östlich des Nebelgebirges in mein Bett zu legen?"_

_„Ist sie da etwa jetzt? Ihr verliert keine Zeit, meine Hochachtung."_

_„Ich sollte Euch umbringen!"_

_Überraschend ernst betrachtete ihn Glorfindel einen Moment. „Ihr steht Euch selbst im Weg, Thranduil, und kommt mir nicht wieder mit diesem Unsinn wie ‚sie ist zu jung', ‚sie ist zu lebhaft' oder ‚sie ist ein wandelndes Katastrophengebiet'."_

_„Ihr nehmt mir die Worte aus dem Mund."_

_„Betrachtet es doch einfach so: sie ist jung, sie ist lebhaft, Ihr werdet Euch täglich wünschen, sie in der Beutegrube gelassen zu haben und ansonsten die beste Zeit seit mindestens zweitausend Jahren verbringen." Glorfindel schob ihn unnachgiebig wieder zur Tür raus. „Wahrscheinlich sogar noch länger. Jetzt kümmert Euch darum. Danken könnt Ihr mir später."_

_Thranduil erreichte seine Gemächer mit dem festen Vorsatz, Varya jetzt umgehend wieder in ihre eigene Unterkunft zurückzubringen, bevor er sich wirklich in diesen Irrsinn stürzte. Es konnte ihm letztendlich egal sein, wenn er anderen Palastbewohnern beim Rücktransport in die Arme lief. Er war der König und konnte mitten in der Nacht so viele betrunkene Elbinnen durch seinen Palast tragen, wie es ihm gerade passte._

_Das Scheitern seines Vorhabens war ihm in dem Moment klar, als er sein Schlafgemach betrat und beinahe über einen unordentlichen Haufen Kleidung stolperte, der charakteristisch in Rhûna-Grauschwarz gehalten war. Erus Rache lag immer noch in seinem Bett und ihre gesamte Bekleidung bestand nun aus ihren langen Haaren und einer nur unzureichend bis zur Hüfte hochgezogenen Bettdecke._

_Thranduil gönnte sich einen langen Moment diesen nicht gerade reizlosen Anblick und gab auf. Er zog sich vorerst in seinen Wohnraum zurück und wünschte sich das Fass Eiswein neben seinen Sessel. Wenn er sich darauf einließ – und irgendwie hatte er keinen Zweifel mehr daran - würde dies wahrscheinlich die letzte ruhige Nacht für die nächsten tausend Jahre._

„Ich schätze, ich habe es verdient – im Guten wie im Schlechten", murmelte er. „Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte nicht einen Pfeil an Inmer verschwendet. Es war zu schnell, zu leicht für ihn."

Aus schmalen Augen beobachtete er, wie Varya sich mit wachsender Nervosität umsah. Sie hatte also gemerkt, dass niemand mehr bei ihr war. Es dauerte nur kurz, dann glitten ihre Hände zu Glorfindels Dolch an ihrem Gürtel und umklammerten den Griff. Panik leuchtete in ihren Augen, während sie die Menschen um sich herum betrachtete, die nicht die geringsten Anzeichen einer Bedrohung erahnen ließen. Wenn auch nur einer von ihnen eine unvorsichtige Bemerkung machte, würde sie ihn wahrscheinlich sofort abstechen.

„Vielleicht ist es doch nicht die beste Idee, ihr Zeit zu lassen", erkannte Glorfindel nachdenklich.

Thranduil sah ihn grimmig an. „Nein, wohl nicht. Ich werde das Problem jetzt lösen, bevor wir nach Ilegond weiterreisen."

Mit langen Schritten verließ er den Schatten des Zeltes. Varya sah ihn und pure Erleichterung spiegelte sich einen Moment auf ihren Zügen, bevor sie betont gelassen lächelte.

„Du hast dich genug amüsiert?" fragte er mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

„Ja, du dich auch? Wo warst du eigentlich?"

„In einer Besprechung mit Glorfindel", schnappte er, packte sie am rechten Handgelenk und zerrte sie mit entschlossenen Schritten neben sich her zurück zu seiner Barke. „Besprechungen mit dem Vanya sind immer sehr ergiebig."

„Was soll das?" protestierte die Ithildrim verblüfft. „Thranduil? Erus Licht, du kannst mich doch nicht so herumzerren!"

„Ich kann eine ganze Menge", erklärte er boshaft. „Falls du es vergessen haben solltest - ich bin hier weit und breit der einzige König. Damit kann und darf ich fast alles."

Sie zeterte zwar nicht laut, aber durchgehend bis sie die Barke erreichten. Thranduil winkte seine Mannschaft von Bord. Forlos ging als letzter, einen höchst verwirrten Hinner am Schlafittchen.

„Eure Anweisungen?" erkundigte sich der Hauptmann und ignorierte sehr gelassen Varyas Verwünschungen.

„Ich will niemanden hier haben bis ich etwas anderes anordne", verkündete Thranduil und schubste Varya vor sich her ins Ruderhaus. Er warf die Tür von innen zu, verriegelte sie und betrachtete dann das zornbebende Geschöpf vor sich. „Du wirst mir jetzt in auch den kleinsten Details erzählen, was von deiner Entführung bei Heppelmans bis zu deiner Befreiung passiert ist."

„Wofür soll das gut sein?" fauchte sie und warf einen Obstteller nach ihm.

Thranduil wich dem Geschoss einschließlich der Früchte aus. „Das überlass mir. Glaub mir einfach, dass es dir helfen wird. Jede Einzelheit, Hexe, auch was dir die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf ging."

„Es ist vorbei!"

„Es wird vorbei sein, wenn du es mit mir teilst. Vorher nicht!"

Sie hatte tatsächlich vor, jetzt auch noch einen Lehnstuhl nach ihm zu werfen. Als nächstes wäre dann wahrscheinlich ein Tisch dran. Außerdem gab es noch einige Waffen, die auf einem kleinen Schrank lagen. Thranduil beabsichtigte nicht, das kostbare Mobiliar seiner Barke von ihr zerlegen oder sich von einer Dilettantin wie ihr in einen Zweikampf verwickeln zu lassen, den er ohnehin gewinnen würde. Außerdem war da immer noch Glorfindels Dolch, den er nicht mit seinem Blut zu füttern gedachte. Zufallstreffer hatten schon bessere Krieger als ihn in Mandos Hallen gebracht.

Schneller als sie reagieren konnte, war er bei ihr, packte ihre Handgelenke und ließ sich dann mit ihr in den Stuhl fallen, der so knapp der Zerstörung entronnen war. „Jede Einzelheit, Varya, oder du verlässt diesen Raum nicht."

Von einem Atemzug zum anderen wechselte sie die Strategie. Eine bemerkenswerte Gabe, fand Thranduil. Sie hätte einen guten Offizier abgegeben. Anstatt weiter wütend zu sein, zerfloss sie nun regelrecht in seinen Armen.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden", schnurrte sie mit einem verheißungsvollen Schimmern in den Augen. „Lass uns etwas anderes machen."

„Später", lachte er laut auf. Gelegentlich ließ er sich ja ganz gerne von ihr manipulieren, aber nicht heute. „Jetzt wirst du endlich reden."

„Ich hasse dich."

„Später, Lirimaer, mach den Mund auf und erzähle."

.

...

.

Legolas saß mit einem Bein angezogen auf Ionnins Rücken. Das andere Bein hatte er ausgestreckt am Boden abgestützt. Da der Bergsalamander beinahe wohlig den Kopf gehoben hatte, ruhte der rechte Ellbogen des Prinzen auf dem massigen Schädel der Echse und gab ihm so Gelegenheit, sein Kinn in der Handfläche abzulegen und sich entspannt anzusehen, was ihnen da so geboten wurde.

Aragorn beneidete ihn nicht nur ein bisschen um diese bequeme Sitzgelegenheit, während alle anderen noch immer wie die Statuen herumstanden und sich in erster Linie darauf beschränkten, Eindruck zu machen. Sehr viel Eindruck, musste er zugeben. Die bewegungslose Reihe der Rhûnar-Elben wirkte nicht nur ein bisschen bedrohlich sondern wie der Tod in schimmernden Rüstungen persönlich. _Das_ zumindest schien auch schon in die unterentwickelten Hirne der Nârandir gesickert zu sein. Zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass ihr Häuptling genau zwischen diesen erschreckenden Kriegern stand und sich dort wohl recht heimisch fühlte, stellte dies dann jedoch wieder eine leichte Reizüberflutung dar, die noch verarbeitet werden musste.

„Wahrscheinlich wundern sie sich, dass wir Zack nicht geröstet und vertilgt haben", murmelte Elrohir mit leichter Ungeduld. „Binter, frag Zack, was die da gerade treiben."

Das interessierte Aragorn allerdings auch brennend. Er persönlich hätte es als eine Art Massenschlägerei mit gelegentlichem Hin- und Herrennen bezeichnet. Manche qualmten sogar, weil sie dauernd vor lauter Hysterie an ihren schmutzstarrenden Fellen herumrieben. Zu allem Überfluss wanderte Anor langsam aber unaufhörlich immer höher und trug zum Unbehagen dieser Nachtgeschöpfe bei. Nicht, dass Sonnenlicht sie gefälliger erscheinen ließ – eher das Gegenteil trat ein.

Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, wäre es sicherlich nicht so falsch gewesen, diese nicht wirklich aufrecht gehenden, absolut verdreckten Wesen irgendwo im Tierreich einzuordnen. _Wargbeute,_ überlegte Aragorn. _Wargs würden wahrscheinlich nicht so wählerisch sein. Indaris ist wirklich nicht zu beneiden mit diesen Kreaturen vor ihrer Haustür._

„Sie beraten", übersetzte Binter völlig ernsthaft.

„Worüber?" fragte Elrohir.

„Ob sich ein Angriff lohnt."

Indaris verschluckte sich und starrte den Ilegonder einen Moment fassungslos an. „Ein Angriff? Auf uns? Jetzt?"

Zack musste ahnen, was in Indaris vorging, denn er breitete die Arme aus und grinste entschuldigend. Dann schnatterte er wieder auf Binter ein.

„Euren Plan in allen Ehren", meinte die Rhûnar-Älteste zu Elladan. „Wenn nicht bald etwas passiert, lasse ich sie alle töten."

„Ich werde Euch gewiss nicht davon abhalten", erwiderte er achselzuckend. „Auch wenn es doch recht viele sind, um ehrlich zu sein."

„Dreihundert", teilte Galen mit, der die ganze Zeit ruhig das Treiben beobachtet hatte. „Ungefähr. Es wäre ein Massaker."

Indaris bedachte ihn mit einem verärgerten Blick. „Danke, Meister Galen. Das genau brauchte ich nun noch, um Schuldgefühle zu bekommen."

„Es war nur ein Hinweis", sagte er und lächelte sie scheinheilig an. „Aber lasst Euch nicht aufhalten, Lady Indaris, Gílnin kennt eine Menge Tränke gegen Schlaflosigkeit. Darunter würdet Ihr nämlich zweifellos die nächsten fünfhundert Jahre leiden so wie ich Euch kenne."

‚_Heiler'_ war noch von dem zu verstehen, was sie mit zornglitzernden Augen murmelte. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung drehte sie sich zu Zack um und beugte sich weit zu ihm vor. „Bring das in Ordnung, Häuptling, sonst bist du bald der letzte deiner Art."

Binter brauchte diesmal nicht zu dolmetschen. Zack schluckte, rückte seinen Knochenkragen zurecht und marschierte mit gebleckten Zähnen einige Schritte vor.

Unter den Nârandir erstarben die Kämpfe. Sie wechselten verwunderte und unsichere Blicke. Wie oft mochte es schon vorgekommen sein, dass ein alter Häuptling auf seinen Nachfolger traf und diesen auch wieder herausforderte? _Eher selten,_ erkannte Aragorn stirnrunzelnd. Wahrscheinlich wurde der alte sofort nach seiner Ablösung als Krönungsmahl vertilgt.

Stille legte sich über die Landschaft.

Mit dem instinktiven Sinn für Rangfolge, wie er bei diesen Wesen nicht anders zu erwarten war, wurde schließlich die Entscheidung über die Handhabung der Lage in die Hände des neuen Anführers gelegt. Es gab einen neuen Häuptling und für die Privilegien, die er wohl wie alle in dieser Position genoss, wurde nun eine Gegenleistung erwartet. Wortlos rückten die Nârandir auseinander, bis ein einzelner Mann relativ isoliert stehen blieb.

„Hoppla", murmelte Elrohir mit hochgezogenen Brauen. „Nicht gerade ein Schwächling."

Der Nârandir war zwar nicht größer als Zack aber eindeutig breiter. Ein Quader aus Knochen und Muskeln, gegen den Zack beinahe zierlich wirkte. Sonderlich beeindruckt war Zack allerdings nicht von seinem Kontrahenten, denn er schleuderte einige wütend geknurrte Beschimpfungen in seine Richtung, schüttelte die Fäuste und stemmte sie dann in die lendenschurzbewehrten Hüften.

„Brkt hat keinen Hals", wunderte sich Legolas. „Oder erkennt jemand einen?"

 „Er hat nicht einmal einen Vokal, warum sollte er dann einen Hals haben?" meinte Elrohir.

„Er muss einen Hals haben", brummte Elladan. „Jeder hat einen."

Dann war er jedenfalls gut getarnt zwischen dicken Muskelsträngen, die aus seinen Schultern reichten. Diesem Kraftprotz das Genick zu brechen, würde auch die Kräfte eines Elben bis an die Grenzen bringen. Zack war jedoch kein Elb sondern ein nicht sehr großer, aber wohl zäher Menschenfresser, der seine Häuptlingswürde zurückhaben wollte. Andererseits würde Brkt sie auch nicht so ohne weiteres wieder hergeben. Seine Weigerung entlud sich in ebenso wütendem Geknurre, das durch einige eindeutig obszöne Gesten untermalt war.

Zack ging noch einige Schritte näher, leicht vorgebeugt stand er da. Nur noch wenige Meter von seinem Kontrahenten entfernt, der sich nun den Anschein gab, in keinster Weise beeindruckt zu sein. Vielleicht war er es wirklich nicht. Brkt verschränkte die dicken Arme und spuckte in Zacks Richtung bevor er sich mit einigen lauten Worten halb zu seinen Leuten umdrehte, die in hämisches Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Was hat er gesagt?" wollte Indaris wissen.

Binter schluckte etwas unglücklich. „Das wollt Ihr nicht wissen, Frau Elbin. Ehrlich."

„Ich schon", meinte Elladan und ließ es sich von Binter ins Ohr flüstern. Er starrte den Menschen daraufhin einen Moment an bevor er sich wieder der erwartungsvollen Elbin zuwandte. „Nein, Indaris, Ihr wollt es bestimmt nicht wissen."

Zacks Antwort musste kaum weniger beeindruckend sein, denn die anderen Nârandir lachten noch lauter. Brkt fuhr wieder zu seinem Vorgänger herum und stampfte mit wuchtigen Schritten auf ihn zu. Unter reichlich Geknurre zerrte er ein kurzes Steinmesser aus seinem Lendenschurz und fuchtelte damit heftig in der Luft zwischen ihnen herum. Mit der linken Hand griff er an seine Knochenkette und hielt sie bedeutsam hoch. Zack fasste an seine eigene, eindeutig breitere Kette und ließ sie rasseln. Damit nicht genug langte er hinter sich und zog nun seinen neuen Dolch - ein nicht sehr großes, aber für die Nârandir wohl umwerfend beeindruckendes Exemplar elbischer Fertigung - hervor. Er stimmte ein triumphierendes Geheul an, als die silberne Klinge aufschimmerte.

Sie hatten eine ganze Weile debattiert, ob sie den Häuptling überhaupt mit einer Waffe ausstatten sollten und sich schließlich dafür entschieden. Mehr Waffen würden die Nârandir zwar für eine lange, lange Zeit von den Elben nicht zu erwarten haben, doch hier heiligte der Zweck die Mittel. Sie brauchten Zack als Anführer der Rattenwanderer. Er war eindeutig das geringere Übel im Vergleich zum halslosen Brkt.

_Hals- und hirnlos,_ ergänzte Aragorn staunend, als sich Brkt ohne weitere Vorwarnung auf seinen Vorgänger stürzte.

Mit einem seitlichen Hopser wich Zack ihm einfach aus. Der andere segelte an ihm vorbei und landete bäuchlings auf dem dunklen Boden, der vom Frühdunst genug getränkt war, ihn mit einer neuen Dreckschicht zu bedecken. Zack wollte sich von hinten auf ihn stürzen, doch Brkt war trotz seiner eher geometrischen Form erstaunlich schnell und wendig. Er sprang sofort auf die Füße und schlug Zacks ausgestreckten Arm mit dem Dolch zur Seite. Stattdessen packte er den kleinen Nârandir an der Kehle und begann, ihn begleitet von heftigen Schüttelbewegungen zu würgen.

„Hm", machte Legolas und nahm schon mal seinen Bogen wieder vom Rücken.

„Gib ihn nicht so schnell auf, elbische Hoheit", kommentierte Binter und gesellte sich ungefragt zu Legolas, um sich auf Ionnins anderer Seite gemütlich anzulehnen.

Wie zur Bestätigung schrie Brkt auf und hielt sich die linke Seite, aus der Zack mit einem bösen Grinsen den Dolch wieder hervorzog. Die elbischen Zuschauer sahen von den beiden Nârandir zu Galen, der den Kopf hin und her wiegte und dann bedauernd mit der Zunge schnalzte.

„Nein, nicht tödlich", erklärte er seinen enttäuschten Zuhörern. „Viel zu weit links für den Magen und nicht hoch genug für die Lunge."

Brkt war einfach nur wütend. Er stürzte sich auf Zack wie eine Naturgewalt. Die beiden Kämpfer prallten mit einem beängstigenden Krachen aufeinander und rollten über den Boden. Die jeweilige Waffenhand des anderen hielten sie dabei auf Abstand, schenkten sich ansonsten aber nichts. Mal war Brkt oben, dann Zack, keiner konnte sich lange halten. Fäuste flogen, es wurde getreten und gekratzt. Hier ging es um zu viel, um sich mit Regeln oder Feinheiten zu belasten. Erst als es Zack gelang, tief an das Gesicht Brkts heranzukommen und sich wie ein zuschnappender Krebs in dessen fleischige Nase zu verbeißen, neigte sich das Kampfglück leicht in seine Richtung.

Brkt kreischte wie ein aufgespießtes Tier und versuchte, sich von Zack freizustrampeln, doch der alte Häuptling hatte sich so fest in ihn verbissen, dass er kaum noch eine Chance hatte.

„Eru sei gnädig"!" ächzte Elladan. „Gleich ist sie ab."

Sie hielt noch einige Atemzüge und dann fanden Zacks Zähne knirschend den Weg durch den Nasenknorpel. Blut quoll aus seinem Mund, als er sich kreischend vor Zufriedenheit wieder aufrichtete und die Hälfte von Brkts Nase genüsslich verspeiste.

„Dieser Idiot", stieß Legolas besorgt hervor. „Er passt nicht auf."

Aragorn runzelte ebenfalls die Stirn. Brkt hatte nur noch eine halbe Nase, aber er war noch lange nicht tot. Als sich Zack auf die Knie aufrichtete, um sich schon als Sieger feiern zu lassen, rammte ihm sein Nachfolger eine Faust in den ungeschützten Unterleib. Der Schlag riss Zack von ihm herunter und fast wäre er in sein eigenes Messer gestürzt. Die Zuschauer, Nârandir und Elben gleichermaßen, raunten erschrocken auf. Rasend vor Schmerzen ging Brkt nochmals zum Angriff über, sein Gesicht nur noch eine heftig blutende Masse, sein Gehirn vor Schmerzen wohl völlig benebelt.

Zack war endlich wieder vorsichtiger. Er schluckte hastig die Reste von Brkts Nase herunter, beugte sich soweit vor, dass er sich mit einer Hand am Boden abstützten konnte und erwartete den Angriff des anderen. Erst als dieser dicht vor ihm war, schnellte er vor, tauchte unter den zufassenden Armen her und rammte Brkt das Messer tief in die Brust.

Der Laut, der aus Brkts Mund kam, war Aragorn vertraut. Es klang fast, als ob man einen leeren Weinschlauch zusammenpresste und war das letzte Zeichen, mit dem das Leben den Nârandir verließ.

Die Nârandir brüllten vor Begeisterung. Trauernde Gesichter waren nicht zu erkennen, eher hungrige. Sie wollten ihren neuen alten Häuptling feiern und das am liebsten mit einem ordentlichen Stück aus dem alten neuen Häuptling.

Pure Erleichterung erfüllte Aragorn, als Zack entschlossen auf die Überreste seines Vorgängers kletterte und verhinderte, dass sofort ein grausiges Festgelage beginnen konnte. Der Nârandir mochte primitiv sein, aber offenkundig weder dämlich noch wortbrüchig. Zack wusste nur zu gut, dass es hier um das nackte Überleben seiner Leute ging und er besaß genug Autorität, ihre Fressgier unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Es musste eine Art Ansprache sein, die er ihnen da entgegenschmetterte. Einige Male gestikulierte er heftig in Richtung der wieder sehr wachsamen Elben, einige Male wiederum auf das Meer von Rhûn hinaus. Dann machte er Bewegungen, mit denen wohl nur die Größe der Fische gemeint sein konnte, die er ihnen für die Zukunft versprach.

„Ich versteht zwar kein Wort", meinte Elladan gedämpft. „Aber er scheint recht überzeugend zu sein."

Überzeugend genug, dass sich die Nârandir weiter vom Waldrand und den Elben zurückzogen. Einige verschwanden auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite wieder im Unterholz, andere verkrochen sich unter ihren Fellen. Die Sonne war bereits hell und warm. Für die Nârandir brach ihre Ruhezeit an.

Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust stapfte Zack wieder zu ihnen zurück. Er stemmte die Arme in die Hüften und blinzelte zu Indaris hoch. „Gut?"

Sie hob die Brauen. Seine Sprachkenntnisse hatten sich augenscheinlich verdoppelt. „Gut", bestätigte sie und winkte Binter wieder zu sich. „Heute Abend bringen wir sie runter in die Bucht.  Ailindal wird sie übersetzen. Das kann einige Tage dauern und solange erwarte ich, dass sie sich absolut ruhig verhalten. Dann sehen wir weiter."

Erst jetzt merkte Aragorn, dass er die ganze Zeit unter Spannung gestanden hatte. Beinahe müde wankte er zu Legolas, der einladend auf Ionnins Rücken klopfte.

„Setz dich ruhig", forderte sein Freund ihn auf. „Er mag das."

„So wirst du ihn nie los", sagte Aragorn, ließ sich aber trotzdem mit einem Seufzer auf dem harten, schuppigen Echsenkörper nieder.

Nach und nach gesellten sich auch die anderen zu ihnen. Galen zog eine denkbar düstere Miene.

„Jetzt marschieren wir runter in die Bucht, um Ailindal zu benachrichtigen", erklärte er. „Indaris lässt sich immer noch nicht davon abbringen, dass es alles meine Idee war. Er wird mich umbringen."

„Du bist der beste Heiler, den ihr habt", erinnerte ihn Elrohir mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Selbst Ailindal ist nicht so verrückt, dir ein Haar zu krümmen."

„Meinst du?"

„Ich würde trotzdem nicht zu oft in nächster Zeit der Bucht einen Besuch abstatten", ließ sich Cimerion vernehmen. „Und besonders nicht ohne Begleitung."

.

...

.

Mithril war das kostbarste Edelmetall ganz Mittelerdes. Es war immer selten gewesen und dennoch nicht nur wegen seiner Seltenheit so begehrt, dass die Zwerge unglaubliche Anstrengungen unternommen hatten, auch seine letzten Fundstätten in den Tiefen der Erde aufzustöbern. Sie hatten im Laufe der Jahrtausende ganze Gebirge bewegt, um den Stoff zu finden, der in ihren Händen zu den atemberaubendsten Kunstwerken wurde.

Die Zwerge liebten Mithril vor allen, weil es eine eigene Seele hatte. Man konnte nicht einfach ein Schmuckstück aus einem Stück Mithril formen, man musste erkennen, was in dem Metall darauf wartete, sich dem Betrachter mitzuteilen.

Wie erstaunt mochte der Juwelenschmied gewesen sein, als ihm klar wurde, was er aus diesem speziellen Mithril hier anzufertigen hatte?

Varyas Finger glitten über das feine Geflecht dünner Mithrildrähte, das zu einem sehr breiten Band glänzender und feinster Spitze verwoben war und nun ihr rechtes Handgelenk und einen Teil des Unterarms umgab. Bögen und Schlingen, die ein klares,  dennoch sehr nachgiebiges Muster formten und sich jeder Bewegung anpassten, ohne auch nur im Mindesten eine Last für ihre Trägerin zu sein. Über das Band verstreut formten sich aus den Linien zarte Blumen, deren Blüten aus winzigen Diamanten und die Blätter aus etwas größeren Smaragden gefertigt waren. So wie sich die Mithril-Spitze bewegte, so schienen sich auch diese Blumen in einem verzauberten Tanz zu wiegen. Dieser Zauber ließ keinen Raum für Erinnerungen an die Handfesseln, mit denen Inmer sie von allem, was er ihr angetan hatte, am meisten gequält hatte.

Thranduil hatte ihr die Mithril-Spitze gegeben, nachdem sie ihn mit allem überflutet hatte, was sie während ihrer Gefangenschaft gefühlt hatte. Verzweiflung, Wut, die Angst zu Sterben und die Furcht, ihn niemals wiederzusehen zusammen mit der irrationalen Enttäuschung, dass er die Entführung nicht verhindert hatte, waren über ihm niedergegangen. Während er einfach nur stumm zugehört hatte, war der Schatten in ihrem Innern immer blasser geworden. Verschwunden war er immer noch nicht ganz, aber nun konnte sie ihn ertragen. Die Furcht war weg und das erschien ihr am wichtigsten.

„Ein sehr kostbares Geschenk."

Sie löste ihren Blick von ihrem Handgelenk und richtete ihn auf Elrond. Wie lange mochte er bereits hier neben ihr an der Reling stehen, ohne dass sie es gemerkt hatte? „Es ist von Noloin."

„Ich weiß", nickte er ohne jede Überraschung, als wäre es das Normalste überhaupt, dass ausgerechnet ein Zwerg so großzügige Gaben verteilte. „Glorfindel berichtete mir davon. Der Zwerg scheint sehr viel von Thranduil zu halten."

Varya zögerte. Thranduil hatte ihr mittlerweile den Grund dafür erzählt, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm Recht wäre, wenn auch andere davon erfuhren.

„Ich habe ihm das Leben gerettet", erklang wie auf Stichwort Thranduils Stimme hinter ihnen. Der Waldelb hatte seine tägliche Fachsimpelei mit Thadorion beendet und kam nun zu ihnen herüber. 

„Einem Zwerg?" wunderte sich Elrond voller Spott. „Ihr überrascht mich immer wieder."

„Zu dieser Zeit waren wir Verbündete", brummte Thranduil. „Ich konnte ihn schließlich schlecht den Orks überlassen, die es auf sein hässliches, bärtiges Haupt abgesehen hatten. Wagt Euch und nennt mich nur deshalb einen Zwergenfreund."

„Niemals, Thranduil. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr Ihr die Zwerge verabscheut, jeder weiß das."

Varya unterdrückte ein Kichern, als Elrond sie mit einem Blick streifte, in dem pure Heiterkeit leuchtete. Es fiel ihr sogar noch schwerer, kaum verschränkte Thranduil voller Abwehr die Arme vor der Brust und baute sich vor dem Elbenlord auf. Er war etwas größer als Elrond, den immer die zurückhaltende Noblesse eines Gelehrten umgab, auch wenn er seit ihrem Aufbruch aus dem Zeltlager nicht seine Roben sondern robustere Reisekleidung trug, während Thranduil jeder Zoll ein Krieger und König war. „Macht Ihr Euch über mich lustig, _Heiler_?"

Elrond verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme und wölbte leicht die Brauen. „Und wenn es so wäre, _König_?"

Überraschend lachte Thranduil laut auf und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Zumindest beweist es, dass sogar Noldo-Blut Humor nicht gänzlich unterdrücken kann. Behaltet diese Zwergengeschichte aber wenigstens für Euch. Noloin wäre es wahrscheinlich noch unangenehmer als mir."

Zufrieden mit Elronds zustimmendem Nicken stellte er sich dicht hinter Varya an die Reling und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Anblick im Kielwasser der Barke zu.

„Du hast eine wundervolle Flotte", kommentierte Varya seinen gequälten Seufzer. „Oder ist das Wort eher ‚wundersam'?"

„Fordere mich nicht auch noch heraus, Hexe", grollte er nur. „Du bist viel kleiner als Elrond und im Kampf so geschickt wie eine einbeinige Spinne. Mich besiegst du sowieso nicht."

„Nun ja", sagte Elrond, ebenfalls die Augen auf die Lastkähne gerichtet, die ihnen folgten seit sie das Zeltlager der Ilegonder verlassen hatten. „Sie hat nicht ganz unrecht. Als Tuva vorschlug, dass einige der Stadtbewohner uns begleiten, habe ich mit so vielen jedenfalls nicht gerechnet."

„Sie  werden eine große Hilfe sein." Thranduils Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Besonders die Mannschaft dieses Bootes dort."

Varya Blick folgte seiner knappen Geste in Richtung eines plumpen Lastkahnes schräg hinter ihnen, der sich von den anderen deutlich unterschied. Ursprünglich musste es genauso langweilig wie die anderen Boote gewesen sein, doch diesen Mangel hatten die Passagiere schnellstens beseitigt. Jetzt flatterten an allen möglichen Stellen bunte Tücher und was sich da zwischen der Mannschaft über Deck bewegte, war ein gutes Dutzend ebenfalls recht farbenprächtig, wenn auch sehr spärlich bekleideter weiblicher Wesen. Sogar das, was die Frauen an Kleidung am Leib hatten, schien eher dafür gedacht, die Augenmerk auf die unbekleideten Stellen zu lenken, derer es recht viele gab.

Kaum bemerkten sie, dass sich die Aufmerksamkeit der drei Elben auf sie gerichtet hatte, begannen sie zu winken und zu lachen. Varya beobachtete sie gleichermaßen fasziniert und nachdenklich. Inzwischen war ihr mehr als klar, was Lady Melina in Ilegond für eine Dienstleistung angeboten hatte. „Ich verstehe die Sterblichen immer weniger. Warum machen diese Frauen das?"

„Um zu überleben", war Elronds Antwort. „Die Gemeinschaft der Menschen hat enge Regeln. Wer ihnen nicht entsprechen kann, findet sich alleine und am Boden wieder."

„Aber sie sehen aus, als gefällt es ihnen", meinte sie zweifelnd. Die Frauen auf dem bunten Boot johlten inzwischen und nahmen Posen ein, die Varya zum Blinzeln brachten.

„Zu den besonderen Stärken der Sterblichen gehört, immer das Beste aus einer schlechten Lage zu machen", erklärte Elrond ernst. „Ich bin überzeugt, dass jede von ihnen sofort tauschen würde, wenn ihr ein anderes Leben angeboten würde."

„Seid Ihr das", sagte Thranduil gedehnt. „Warum?"

Im Gegensatz zu Elrond lehnte Varya an ihm und spürte, das er vor unterdrücktem Gelächter beinahe bebte. Thranduil stand überhaupt nicht der Sinn danach, mit dem Elbenlord ernstlich über das Schicksal dieser Huren zu diskutieren. Es hätte sie auch stark gewundert. Thranduils Erkenntnisse über Sterbliche ließen sich relativ kurz zusammenfassen: bis auf wenige Ausnahmen waren sie schwach, unzuverlässig und im Übrigen beklagenswert schmutzig. Sie bezweifelte, dass er jemals diese Ansicht ändern würde.

„Niemand wählt freiwillig ein derartiges Leben", dozierte Elrond ahnungslos weiter. „Es ist würdelos und nicht ungefährlich. Außerdem verfällt der Körper der Sterblichen schnell und dann verlieren diese Frauen ihre Einkommensquelle, um schließlich in Armut zu enden."

„Das stimmt allerdings", bestätigte Thranduil und schaffte es sogar, Betroffenheit in seine Stimme zu schmuggeln. Gleichzeitig schlang er die Arme um Varyas Mitte und piekste sie mit dem Finger in die Elrond abgewandte Seite. Sie hustete, um ein Auflachen zu unterdrücken. „Woher wisst Ihr das eigentlich alles, mein Freund?"

Elrond runzelte etwas irritiert die Stirn. „Nun, man hört schließlich so einiges."

„Hörensagen", seufzte Thranduil. „Das hätte ich nun nicht bei Euch vermutet."

„Wie bitte?"

Varya versuchte unauffällig, Thranduils Finger zu entkommen. Sehr viel Erfolg hatten ihre Manöver nicht gerade. „Ich finde, wir sollten uns einem anderen Thema zuwenden", schlug sie etwas gezwungen vor.

„Was meint Ihr mit dieser Bemerkung?" Elrond ignorierte sie.

„Habt Ihr jemals mit einer dieser Frauen gesprochen?"

„Bislang nicht", gestand Elrond etwas zögernd. „Es ergab sich noch keine Gelegenheit."

„Dann solltet Ihr diese hier doch wohl nutzen", schlug Thranduil so ernst vor, dass selbst Varya ihm beinahe rechtschaffene Motive abgenommen hätte. „Lady Melina ist sicher bereit, mit Euch über das verhängnisvolle Schicksal zu diskutieren, dass sie in diese schreckliche Lage gebracht hat."

Elronds Blick wechselte von Thranduil hinüber zu dem Boot. Varya fand auch bei noch so genauer Betrachtung keine Anzeichen, dass die kurvenreiche, schwarzhaarige Frau, die dort an der Reling lehnte und dem Elbenlord verheißungsvoll zuprostete, in tiefer Verzweiflung ihr Dasein fristete. Ihre vollen, kirschrot geschminkten Lippen küssten regelrecht den Rand des Weinbechers.

Elrond räusperte sich. „Vielleicht ergibt sich ja wirklich eine Gelegenheit. Jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte, ich habe noch etwas nachzulesen."

Kaum war Elrond verschwunden, stützte Thranduil sein Kinn auf Varyas Kopf ab und lachte leise in sich hinein. „Damit hat er die nächsten Tage genug zu grübeln. Diese Noldor sind wirklich herrlich, wenn man sie auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt."

„Du bist boshaft", warf sie ihm vor.

„Ich weiß. Aber selbst du musst zugeben, dass Elrond sich einfach nicht entspannen kann."

„Er macht sich eben immer Gedanken um das Wohlergehen aller."

„Deine Verehrung für diesen Halbelb gibt mir langsam zu denken, Hexe."

„Keine Sorge", winkte sie ab. „Versprich mir wenigstens, dass du das Schlimmste verhinderst, sollte er wirklich einen Fuß auf dieses Boot da drüben setzen."

„Elrond war Gil-Galads Herold, meine Liebe. Er hat Schlachten geschlagen, Bruchtal aufgebaut und bisher auch die Abenteuer seiner Söhne überlebt. Wir reden über einen großen Krieger. So ein Elb braucht doch keine Hilfe bei einer Unternehmung wie dieser."

„Thranduil!"

„Jaja, ich werde Seite an Seite mit Glorfindel, bis an die Zähne bewaffnet diese Lasterhöhle dort drüben stürmen, sollte seine Moral in ernste Gefahr geraten."

„Thranduil!"

„Was denn noch?"

„Ich traue deiner Definition von ernster Gefahr nicht."

„Das wirst du wohl müssen. Es sei denn, du willst selber für Ordnung sorgen und Elrond den interessant bemalten Händen Lady Melinas entreißen."

Varya schauderte leicht. Ihre Lust auf Abenteuer war für lange Zeit gestillt. Lady Melina machte auch nicht gerade den Eindruck, als würde sie sich von einer Elbin den Spaß verderben lassen. Andererseits hatte Varya nicht vor, Elrond im Stich zu lassen. „Dann nehme ich eben Forlos mit. Auf ihn ist immer Verlass."

„Auf Forlos? Derselbe Forlos, der Hauptmann _meiner_ persönlichen Leibgarde ist?"

„Du bist manchmal so eingebildet."

Varya machte jedenfalls in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu und es hatte ausnahmsweise nichts mit Thranduil zu tun. Kaum machte die Barke nämlich abends am Ufer fest, legte sich Varya an Deck fast wie ein Wachhund auf die Lauer, um Elrond im Auge zu behalten und notfalls zur Rettung zu eilen. Es blieb alles ruhig – auf der Barke jedenfalls. In Lady Melinas schwimmendem Freudentempel herrschte allerdings ein reges Kommen und Gehen. Das Treiben an Bord war nicht zu überhören, besonders nicht für Elbenohren.

In der zweiten Nacht bezog sie wieder ihren Wachposten, auch wenn Elrond während des Tages keinerlei Andeutung gemacht hatte, sich in eine Unterhaltung mit der schwarzhaarigen Sterblichen stürzen zu wollen. Glorfindel, brühwarm von Thranduil informiert, gönnte sich einige spöttische Bemerkungen über müde Elbinnen und seltsame nächtliche Angewohnheiten sobald Elrond außer Hörweite war. War er jedoch in der Nähe philosophierte er zu Varyas Entsetzen todernst über den Bodensatz der menschlichen Gemeinschaften und die Tragik weiblicher Schicksale darin.

In der dritten Nachtwache erschien irgendwann Thranduil und verfrachtete sie unter Anwendung leichter Gewalt in ihren gemeinsamen Schlafraum im Ruderhaus. Aus seinen gemurmelten Beschimpfungen dabei ließ sich zu Varyas Empörung entnehmen, dass er sich nie wieder mit einer Elbin unter einem ganzen Jahrtausend Lebenserfahrung einzulassen gedachte. Außerdem beabsichtigte er, sie solange einzusperren, bis sie genau diese magische Altersgrenze überschritten hätte. 

Am nächsten Tag erreichte die seltsame kleine Flotte nach einwöchiger Flussfahrt endlich Ilegond und die Bedrohung von Elronds Seelenfrieden durch Lady Melina wurde angesichts dessen, was sie dort vorfanden, zu einer Nebensache.

.

...

.

Auf zum letzten Kapitel. Wie immer nächste Woche, wenn nicht vorher ein riesiger Asteroid auf der Erde einschlägt und unser aller Ende gekommen ist.

.

 **Ithiliell**: !grins! jaja, der gute Estel ist noch lange nicht so harmlos, wie seine Brüder immer meinen. Ich frage mich nur gerade, ob er Arwen auch so rumgekriegt hat. Glorfindel hat ein goldenes Herz und außerdem wohl so viele Dolche, dass er fast den Überblick verliert. Einen Blick in die Waffensammlung gibt es im dritten Teil. Unbequem ist der Dolch wahrscheinlich. Aber Thranduil hätte im Eifer des Gefechts ja auch mit einem meterlangen Pfeil zurückkommen können.

**Sarah Nr.2:** Hallo, schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. Ich verspreche, mir mit der Fortsetzung sehr viel Mühe zu geben.

**amlugwen mit Ork:** ja gut, soviel Blut war es nicht ganz. Aber vielleicht hat euch diesmal die appe Nase etwas entschädigt. Ich hatte auch etwas gegrübelt, was die Worte aus dem review zu bedeuten hatten. Da fehlte also was. Hat wohl der Ork verschwinden lassen, damit die Elben nicht zu übermütig werden.

Keine Sorge, der Heiler3-Ork hat eine tragende Rolle und nicht nur Pfeilfutter. Immerhin sollte man Geschöpfe, die mit einem PC umgehen können, nicht einfach opfern. Beruhige dich Ork, verwandeln können sie nichts, aber die Drohung zieht immer. Ein Ork würde ja nicht darauf reinfallen, aber Menschen und junge Elben schon.

Mein Emanzen-Gen (halb entwickelt) sorgt regelmäßig dafür, dass auch mal die Mädels zum Zuge kommen und die Schwerter schwingen. Ich finde, das gehört sich so. Und was die Namen angeht. Nunja (Geheimnis verrat) ich sitz bei solchen seltsamen Namen am Schreibtisch und brabbelt ebenso seltsame Laute vor mich hin in der Hoffnung, einer klingt irgendwie glaubwürdig. Bei den Elbennamen wühle ich in Lexika, bis ich einen zusammen hab, der Sinn und Klang hat. Hoff ich dann jedenfalls immer.

**Sarah:** Genau, Telekom !bah!.  Eher Varya, weil sie den Kleinen bedroht. Dabei ist der gute Elrond auch nicht besser, wie Glorfindel natürlich sofort sticheln muss. Ich mag Hinner auch, ich hätte ihm einfach keinen Namen geben sollen, jetzt werd ich ihn einfach nicht mehr los.

Um ehrlich zu sein, war zuerst die Anspielung da und dann hüpfte auf einmal die Idee für Heiler 3 durch meine Hirnschale. So kann es einem gehen und jetzt komm ich nicht mehr davon weg.

Ionnin ist sehr anhänglich, um es mal so zu formulieren.

**Michiru:** Keine Ahnung, ob die auch winterschlafen. LK Deutsch und Englisch – ich bin wenigstens entschuldigt. Fragt sich, was Legolas dann mit ihm im Winter in Düsterwald macht. Wahrscheinlich kuschelt sich der Salamander in seinem Bett an ihn. Vier Monate lang! Aber ich würde dich zugerne bei der Suche nach einem passenden Katzenklo erleben.

Im Moment les ich Ann Granger, die Fran Varady-Reihe. Außerdem stimme ich dafür, dass die Scarpettas endlich verfilmt und hier ins Fernsehen gebracht werden. Warum können immer nur die Engländer so tolle Fernseh-Krimis schnell produzieren? Meine Lieblingsspiele sind Dark Projekt und Uru. Herumschleichen und heimlich plattmachen. Was sagt das jetzt wieder über meine Strategien? !kopfschüttel!

Über Glorfindel hab ich mir so meine Gedanken gemacht. Das dürfte kein schöner Tod gewesen sein, wenn auch sehr heldenhaft. Solche Schmerzen vergisst man sicher nicht so schnell.

**Airihnaa:** Aschenplatz. Dann tragen wir Wimbledon auf deinem Haupt aus. Centre Court sozusagen.

Jetzt fühl ich mich aber richtig geehrt. Ausgerechnet Tulkas - den grummeligen Haudegen mag ich ja sowieso. Hol mal meine Sonntagsklamotten aus dem Schrank für die Preisverleihung. Und den Bilbo-Sonderaward. Heilige Valar, das ist zuviel der Ehre. Und noch eine angemessene Dankesrede !grübel!. In Quenya oder haben die Simultanübersetzer?

Mir dämmert, der Riesenkrabbler hat wirklich eine Zukunft im Düsterwald. Ist zwar Vegetarier, aber Thranduil ist da wohl nicht so eigen.

**serena:** Noch ein Scarpetta-Fan? Hier fühl ich mich wohl. Kein Wunder, dass ihr immer alle sofort den Braten riecht, wenn ich versuche, Geheimnisse zu konstruieren. Ja, jetzt bin ich gewarnt. Galen wäre doch ein toller Assistent für sie, gelle? Den haut nichts um.

Nur so eine kurze Ruhepause für die Jungs? Du schenkst ihnen aber auch nichts. Es ist doch bald zuende. Was soll ich ihnen noch antun? Leilo ist doch schon Strafe genug !smile! Und Varya rappelt sich auch wieder auf. Dr. Thranduil Freud hat die Brecheisen-Seelenheilung angewandt.

**Thranduils Love:** So ein Trauma bewältigt man auch nur, wenn seine Hoheit die Behandlung übernimmt. Da dürften wir uns einig sein !ggg!.

Also der Dolch. Ich dachte mir so, dass Elrond sich denkt, dass Varya sich sehr hilflos fühlt. Dann kommt sie sich womöglich stärker vor, wenn sie bewaffnet ist. Fühl mich im Parkhaus auch wie Killer-Kuno, wenn ich das Pfefferspray in der Tasche habe. Natürlich ganz unten vergraben.

Ungefähr so: Verbrecher springt auf mich zu. Ich reiße Hand hoch: „Moment!" Wilde Wühlerei in der Tasche beginnt, Verbrecher wartet natürlich geduldig. Ich zieh Pfefferspray raus und er ergreift schreiend die Flucht.

**Eowyn:** Hoffentlich waren das sonnige Grüße. Hier ist das Wetter nämlich grauenhaft. Das Hotel muss echt gut sein, sogar Internet. Merkt man an meiner Bemerkung, dass ich eine Weile nicht mehr im Urlaub war? Wahrscheinlich.

Ja, ich bin jetzt wild entschlossen, Heiler 3 zuschreiben. Versprochen.

Genieß deinen Urlaub, Eowyn. Schönes Wetter und eine tolle Zeit wünsch ich dir.

**seniwallenstein:** Es bleibt doch nur noch ein Kapitel. Da bekomme ich die alten Herrschaften nicht mehr so rein, wie es ihnen gebührt. Aber die Juniors sind doch auch alleine gar nicht mal schlecht (zumindest die elbischen Juniors haben ja auch schon ein paar Jahrtausende auf dem Buckel, selbst wenn sie es manchmal sehr gut verstecken).

Du würdest also tatsächlich dem lieben Thranduil diese nârandir auf den Hals hetzen? Seni, wie kannst du nur? Da kämpft er mit Spinnen, Wargs, Eichhörnchen, schwarzen Ebern, Orks und – nee, das verrat ich nicht, das kommt erst im dritten Teil – wie viel soll der leidgeprüfte König denn noch ertragen?

Okay, Salamander würden ihm vielleicht noch gefallen. Er ist Tierfreund, manchmal. Und seinem Sohn kann er wahrscheinlich sowieso keinen Wunsch abschlagen. Sein Ältester, sein einziger Nachkomme, das Licht seines Lebens und noch dazu ein so schönes.

Entsprach das 4. Glas deinen Erwartungen? Der Teil, wenn Varya morgens verkatert in seinem Bett erwacht und Thranduils Rache zuschlägt, bleibt deiner Phantasie und meiner kennwortgeschützten Datei vorbehalten !grinsanzüglich!

**Donnfindel:** Warst du etwa im Urlaub? Zwei Wochen klingt ganz so. Jaja, schon gut, jahrtausendelang Dienst in Bruchtal sollte auch mal Urlaub rechtfertigen. Verdient hast du es dir.

Zack kann irgendwie bissig !hüstel! werden, wenn er sein Pöstchen zurückhaben will. Und Brkt ohne Vokal startet eine zweite Karriere als Zwischenmahlzeit. Ob Varya wirklich kuriert ist, würde ich auch bezweifeln. Aber sie hat ja Thranduil, der auf sie aufpasst.

**Amélie:** Wie konntest du nur? Wie soll ich jemals wieder Elrond ODER Winnetou sehen, ohne beide zu vermischen? Das mit dem Saloon ist gar nicht so weit hergeholt. Alternativ biete ich noch die vielen alten Ritterfilme an mit dem Showdown in der großen Halle und Douglas Fairbanks jr. oder Errol Flynn. Verdammt, ich hätte Glorfindel noch an einem Banner runterrutschen lassen sollen. Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch kommen.

Thranduil hatte es wahrscheinlich nur eilig mit Inmer und Evan. Außerdem war ja Elrond da und der bremst solche Rachegelüste immer. Wer will schon gerne von Elrond eine Strafpredigt über angemessenes Verhalten hören? Da fühlt sich dann wahrscheinlich sogar ein König sooo klein mit Hut.

Endlich mal einer, der Elladan unterstützt. Der Plan hat eindeutig funktioniert, mit leichten Startschwierigkeiten, aber immerhin. Estel hat er auch gerettet, während der liebe Legolas ungerührt mit seinem vierbeinigen Anhängsel rumschmust. Indaris hat Elladans innere Werte sofort erkannt. Kluge Elbin.

**Atropos**: Sie ist schon eine rechte kleine Nervensäge. Dann lieber diesen riesigen Salamander. Den klebt man an die Palastdecke zum Moosabnagen und gut ist. Versuch das mal mit Leiloss. Die schreit wahrscheinlich wie am Spieß nach Estel.

Erestor ist eben Erestor. Und ich frage mich, warum ich ihn so beschrieben habe. Jetzt hab ich den Salat und komm nicht mehr raus. Abwarten, Atropos, abwarten.


	20. und Schweigen ist Gold

**Diclaimer: **Meine Wertschätzung und auch die Rechte an allem aus Mittelerde gehört nach wie vor Prof. Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben und darin wird sich auch nichts ändern.

.

**A/N:** Jetzt ist die Geschichte aus und ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei allen bedanken, die sie gelesen haben, mir mit ihren Reviews geholfen haben, auch von Anfang bis Ende durchzuhalten, die Fehler gefunden haben, die mir im Eifer des Gefechts durchgegangen sind. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet genauso Spaß wie ich mit diesen verrückten Elben 1 Aragorn Salamander und den anderen Figuren, die mir beim Schreiben immer mehr zu ganz vertrauten Freunden (und manchmal auch Feinden) geworden sind.

**.**

**Heute mal am Anfang:**

**.**

**Ithiliell**: Psst, meine eigentlich auch. Obwohl ich ja noch eine Schwäche für Forlos habe, warum auch immer. Aber Thranduil und Varya sind alter Topf und sehr junger Deckel. Ich find ja, sie passen zusammen, auch wenn Thranduil wahrscheinlich manchmal anderer Meinung ist. Ich hab nur noch keinen Schimmer, wie ich das ganze legalisiere...

**Sarah**: Thranduils therapeutische Gaben sollte man wohl nicht überbewerten. Sie funktionieren wohl hauptsächlich bei Varya, vielleicht auch bei Ionnin, wer weiß !grins! Vorstellungskraft ist doch eine tolle Sache, gerade bei appen Nasen und ähnlichen farbenprächtigen Aktionen.

Legolas ist der ausgeglichenste Elb, den ich mir vorstellen kann, der hat nun mal die Ruhe weg – bei den Freunden! Was die Sitzhaltung angeht, ich kann mich jetzt an keine Szene erinnern, aber irgendwann (kicher) seh ich mir die Filme ja noch mal an.

**serena**: Der Salamander ist echt praktisch, gelle? Funktioniert sogar als Camping-Stuhl. Legolas ist eben kein Dummer. Und da ich diesmal am Anfang antwortet: Jaha, ich lasse Elrond tatsächlich zu Lady Melina. Du wirst sehen. Und der Plot für Heiler 3? In groben Zügen, die Details kommen beim Schreiben. Es spielt in und um Bruchtal.

**Airihnaa**: Ist Rothenbaum Ascheplatz? Wir finden schon was. Mit einer Grasmatte siehst du bestimmt zu seltsam aus. Die Milz, äh, Milz an Kleinhirn, ich geh dann mal. Nein, ein Blick in meinen Anatomie-Atlas wäre wohl vorher sinnvoller gewesen. „Ausrede-Schild hochhalt": Der Stich war ganz nah am Rand, sozusagen nur ein Piekser durch die Haut. „Ausredschild runternehm". Ups, ich wollte doch Elrond nicht auf die Füße treten. Ist ja schon gut. Er macht das schon, glaub mir.

**das Einhorn**: Morgendliche Grüße zurück. Ja, jetzt ist sie zuende. Eigentlich sollten es sowieso nicht so viele Kapitel werden. Aber die Fortsetzung kommt. Nach den Sommerferien, Mitte September, versprochen

**Michiru-chan1:** Sayonara wünsch ich dir. Ich unterschreib die Petition zur Scarpetta-Verfilmung. Anne Granger sind ruhiger, spielen in England, irgendwie ländlich zumeist, aber sehr gut geschrieben. Wobei die Varady-Reihe in London spielt und die Titelheldin gerade mal 20 ist. Es beruhigt mich, dass du auch andere Spiele spielst !grins!

**feanen:** Marmeladen-Reisebericht klingt gut. Ich hoffe, sonst war es auch noch toll. Viele Geysire gesehen? !immer noch neidisch ist!.

**Eowyn**: Hauptsache der Urlaub war ein voller Erfolg. Stell dir vor, du hättest das mit der Nase gelesen, als du noch nicht so entspannt warst. Sehen wir uns beim dritten Teil?

**Atropos**: Merkt man etwa, dass ich sehr viel von Thranduil halte? Nun ja, Fairplay bei so einem Kampf? Nein, das war hier eher nach den Regeln des Marquis de Sade, das sind die gleichen, die Tyson so liebt. Elrond im Gespräch mit Melina. Du kennst mich, Atropos, Elrond ist nicht die Fledermaus.

**seniwallenstein**: Jeder Zoll ein Krieger und König, ja, das ist er wohl. Kein Wunder, dass Varya erst mal ein Fass Eiswein brauchte, um ihm auf den Schoß zu rücken. Wie würdest du reagieren? Aber er ist schon ein Schatz, wenn auch mit gut weggeschlossenem Herz. Für einen Unsterblichen verschwendet er allerdings nicht viel Zeit. Hättest du ihn anders vorgehen lassen? Thranduil erträgt kein Leid bei denen, die ihm nahe sind und das ändert er dann, aber ruckzuck.

Elrond wird wohl mit den Mädels fertig. Der Elb ist steinalt und hat Erfahrung. Ja, ich hoffe, die hilft ihm hier auch. Ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich es erst ganz weg lassen, aber wart mal ab. Die Jungs verdienen sich langsam eine Ruhepause. In der Zwischenzeit lass den unsterblichen Bart wachsen. Wenn du die richtige Mischung hast, sag Bescheid.

**.**

**20. Kapitel: ...und Schweigen ist Gold**

.

„Als erstes haben sie sämtliche Köderfische aufgefressen!"

Galen hatte keine Mühe, eine kummervolle Miene aufzusetzen, während Ailindal düster auf ihn herabstarrte und ihm Vorhaltungen machte.

„...und kaum waren die ersten auf Carag angekommen, haben sie die Holzspeere genommen, die wir ihnen zum Fischfang mitgaben und sind damit aufeinander losgegangen."

„Gab es Verletzte?" Galen hoffte nur, Ailindal drehte sich jetzt nicht um und erspähte den letzten Rest der Nârandir, den man um sein Boot versammelt hatte. Einer davon verrichtete gerade seine Notdurft gegen die polierten Schiffsplanken.

„Ein paar, aber leider keine Toten", bellte der Fischer erbost. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Galen?"

„Ich kann doch gar nichts dafür!"

„Lady Indaris sagt aber, du hattest die Idee mit Carag. Sie lobt dich über alle Maßen für deine _geschickte_ Lösung des Problems." Ailindal beugte sich vor, bis seine Nase fast die Galens berührte. „Das ist diesmal bittere Medizin, Galen. Glaub bloß nicht, dass wir sie alleine schlucken werden. Du wirst bis Jahresende hier bleiben. Vorher haben diese Kreaturen nämlich keinesfalls gelernt, sich selber zu versorgen, ohne einander zu verspeisen. In der Zwischenzeit kannst du hier beim Aufbau unseres Dorfes helfen, das deine stinkenden Schützlinge bei der Jagd auf euch in Trümmer gelegt haben."

„Das wird er sicherlich machen", ließ sich Legolas hinter Galen vernehmen. „Aber erst, nachdem er uns zurück nach Ilegond begleitet hat und sofern man danach seine Dienste nicht in der Quellstadt benötigt."

Galen war bereit, dem Waldelb erleichtert um den Hals zu fallen. Unauffällig wich er vor Ailindal zurück, der Legolas aus schmalen Augen ansah. Legolas wirkte nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. Das Kinn leicht angehoben, die Fäuste in die Seiten gestemmt erwiderte er den Blick so hochmütig, dass Galen ihn kaum wiedererkannte. Ein echter Prinz und noch dazu einer in Begleitung eines recht großen Salamanders. Selbst Ailindal kam nicht dagegen an. Mit einem leisen Fluch senkte er kurz den Blick, um dann nochmals Galen anzustarren.

„In zwei Wochen erwarte ich dich zurück und dann kümmerst du dich persönlich um dieses unsägliche Binter-Geschöpf, das uns auch noch heimsucht und sämtliche Weinvorräte plündert." Ailindal drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und steuerte sein Boot an. Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper und er stieß einen Wutschrei aus. „Du dreckiges Stück Orkgezücht! Was machst du da mit meinem Boot?"

Damit stürzte er auf einen Nârandir zu, der unter seinem Lendenschurz rumnestelte, um es dem anderen gleichzutun, den Galen zuvor beobachtet hatte.

„Er nimmt es wirklich nicht leicht", murmelte Legolas kopfschüttelnd. „Ein sehr reizbarer Elb, ganz erstaunlich."

„Ailindal liebt ein ruhiges Leben", erklärte Galen mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Er-…"

Hinter ihm kreischte der Nârandir auf, den Ailindal am Hals gepackt und vom Boot weggerissen hatte. Der Fischer schüttelte ihn kurz, dann holte er aus und der völlig verängstigte, kleine Sterbliche flog in hohem Bogen durch die Luft. Mit einem lauten Platschen landete er im Wasser, wo er prustend und mit verlaufender Körperbemalung wieder auftauchte. Seine Freunde am Ufer schnatterten schadenfroh, bevor sie sich Ailindal zuwandten und ihn bewundernd musterten.

„Aber er versteht es, Freunde zu gewinnen", sagte Legolas mit einem boshaften Grinsen. „Na komm jetzt, Galen. Wir müssen langsam aufbrechen, wenn wir rechtzeitig in der Quellstadt sein wollen."

„Und ihr wollt wirklich nach dem Fest schon abreisen?" erkundigte sich Galen unglücklich.

„Es ist besser so", bestätigte Legolas. „Ihr habt eine Menge vor euch mit diesen Wilden."

Galen schlurfte bedrückt hinter Legolas her, der im Gegensatz zu ihm in der ihm eigenen Beschwingtheit den schmalen Weg ansteuerte, über den man den Strand verlassen konnte. Oben auf der Klippe warteten die anderen bereits. Galen konnte ihre Silhouetten vor der Sonne ausmachen. Er würde sie wirklich vermissen. Als er vor Monaten aus Rhûnar aufgebrochen war, hätte er sich nicht träumen lassen, dass er ausgerechnet in Düsterwald und Imladris so gute Freunde finden würde.

Seine Schritte verlangsamten sich noch weiter. Natürlich war es kein Abschied für ewig, das hatten die vier jetzt immer wieder beteuert, doch Galen würde in den Jahren, die bis zu ihrer nächsten Begegnung sicherlich vergangen sein würden, noch häufig an sie denken und sich die Zeit zurückwünschen.

Unwillkürlich hob er die Hand und winkte seinen Freunden oben auf der Klippe zu, die ungeduldig in seine Richtung und dann nach oben gestikulierten. Jetzt übertrieben sie wirklich mit der Eile. Natürlich wurde es bald dunkel, aber da die Nârandir im Wald nicht mehr ihr Unwesen trieben, konnten sie beruhigt den Weg zurück in die Quellstadt antreten. Außerdem war es ja schließlich nicht seine Idee gewesen, schon heute wieder heim zu  wandern.

„Galen!" brüllte Ailindal so laut, dass der Ithildrim erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

Wahrscheinlich hatten die Nârandir jetzt einen erneuten Frevel begangen, zumindest in den Augen des Fischers. Galen beschloss, Ailindal einfach zu überhören und ging wieder etwas schneller hinter Legolas her. Der Waldelb hatte sich bei Ailindals Ruf umgedreht. Seine Augen weiteten sich und verhießen nichts Gutes.

_Ignorier es einfach_, dachte Galen angestrengt, lächelte harmlos und ging auf Legolas zu.

„Elbereth…" hauchte Legolas, den Blick an Galen vorbei gerichtet.

Eindeutig nichts Gutes, eher eine mittlere Katastrophe. Galen konzentrierte sich so sehr darauf, sich bloß nichts anmerken zu lassen, dass ihm schon das Blut in den Ohren rauschte. Er verstand keine einziges Wort mehr, sah nur, dass oben auf der Klippe die Gesten immer hektischer wurden und Legolas einige Schritte rückwärts machte, während er gleichzeitig zu seinem Bogen griff.

Legolas würde nie auf Ailindal anlegen. Galen wurde schlagartig klar, dass hier etwas anderes im Gange war. Mitten in diese Überlegung hinein spürte er die Luftwirbel, stellte fest, dass das Rauschen nicht von seinem Blutdruck kam und hörte einen nur allzu vertrauten Schrei dicht hinter sich. Einen Lidschlag später schlossen sich stahlharte Krallen um seine Schultern und sein Stab fiel ihm vor Schreck aus den Händen. Er wurde über den Strand ein Stück mitgerissen, bevor er schwungvoll in die Luft gehoben wurde.

Galen brauchte gar nicht nach oben sehen, um zu wissen, dass ihn ein Fischfänger erwischt hatte. Er machte es natürlich trotzdem. Weiße Federn mit blaugrauen Sprenkeln bedeckten einen mächtigen Rumpf, der in einen langen Hals überging, an dessen Ende wiederum der typische, wenn auch sehr große Kopf eines Raubvogels mit einem ebenso typischen, rötlichen Schnabel war. Galen war diesen Tieren noch nie so nah gewesen, er hätte auch jetzt gerne darauf verzichtet.

Zu seinen Seiten bewegten sich die meterlangen Flügel, um endlich wieder Höhe zu gewinnen. Galen mochte nicht so schwer wie einer der Rhûn-Fische sein, aber er strampelte verzweifelt und schlug auf die Krallen ein, die sich langsam in sein Fleisch bohrten. Mit wachsendem Entsetzen bemerkte er, dass der Strand unter ihm immer kleiner wurde und der Fischfänger ansetzte, auf das Meer hinaus zu fliegen. Wenn er es erst bis nach Carag schaffte und ihn dort in einem der Horste absetzte, war der Ithildrim verloren.

Legolas lief über den Strand, noch immer den Bogen erhoben und schien nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, den Fischfänger abzuschießen, ohne dass Galen sich bei dem folgenden Sturz sämtliche Knochen brach. Ailindal watete ins Meer hinaus und von der Klippe stürmten bereits die anderen wieder heran.

_Ich ende als Vogelfutter._ Zusammen mit diesem Gedanken überkam Galen eine befremdliche Verärgerung. Nach allem, was ihm in den letzten Monaten zugestoßen war, was er überlebt hatte, sollte ein Geschöpf aus Federn und Knochen, dessen gesamte Intelligenz nur ums Jagen und Fortpflanzung kreiste, den Triumph haben, ihm doch noch Zugang zu Mandos' Hallen verschafft zu haben?

_Das ist nicht gerecht und außerdem ein sehr unehrenhafter Tod!_

Galen begann umso heftiger, sich in den Klauen des Fischfängers zu winden. Die Krallen hatten zwischenzeitlich die Schichten seiner widerstandsfähigen Kleidung durchbohrt und drangen nun langsam tiefer in seine Haut. Es war ihm egal.

Gerade als der Fischfänger den mächtigen Kopf wandte, um seine unwillige Beute aus knopfrunden gelblichen Augen erbost anzusehen, durchschnitt ein Pfeil mit vertrauten gelb-braunen Federn die Luft und bohrt sich von unten in den Ansatz des rechten Flügels. Der Fischfänger stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus, der so schrill war, dass Galen schon dachte, ihm würden die Trommelfelle platzen. Das große Geschöpf kam einen Moment ins Trudeln und verlor an Höhe.

Galen suchte den Boden unter sich ab. Sie waren bereits über dem Wasser, aber noch nicht so weit vom Strand entfernt. Legolas legte eben einen neuen Pfeil an und zielte wieder auf den Vogel.

_Er ist ein guter Schütze_, beruhigte sich Galen. _Der beste elbische Bogenschütze unter Erus Himmel. _

Galen sah den Pfeil kommen. Er war genau auf ihn gerichtet. Legolas musste einen akuten Sehschaden haben. Galen kniff die Augen zusammen und überlegte unwillkürlich, ob dies eher als Gnadentod gedacht war. Immer noch besser mit einem Pfeil in der Brust zu sterben als von einem Fischfänger und seinen Jungen in Stücke gerissen zu werden. Das war eine Denkweise, die einem Krieger wie Legolas durchaus zuzutrauen war. Es zischte und knapp über ihm schlug etwas in das Bein des Fischfängers. Das nächste war erneut ein lauter Schrei und dann lösten sich die Krallen aus den Schultern der Beute.

_Ich bin frei!_ jubilierte Galen einen Atemzug lang. 

Er riss die Augen auf und sah die Wasseroberfläche auf sich zurasen. _Ich bin tot!_

Wasser war weich und fließend, vorausgesetzt, man stürzte nicht aus großer Höhe völlig unkontrolliert auf seine Oberfläche. Der Aufprall nahm Galen den Atem, sein ganzer Körper schien zusammengepresst zu werden. In dem kurzen Moment, bevor sich gnädige Schwärze um ihn senkte, hoffte er nur noch, dass nicht gerade alle Knochen gebrochen waren, sondern nur ein paar Rippen.

Die Schwärze hielt nicht sehr lang an. Sie entließ Galen in eine Wirklichkeit, die sich nicht unbedingt sehr von der zuvor unterschied. Der Fischfänger war scheinbar nicht bereit, seine Beute auf Dauer loszulassen. Wieder war Galen unter den Armen gepackt worden und wurde schmerzhaft und unnachgiebig hochgezogen.

„Galen!"

Mühsam blinzelte Galen gegen das Sonnenlicht an und rang dabei nach Luft, um seine zusammengepresste Lunge zu füllen. Eine Silhouette schob sich vor die Sonne. Die vertrauten Züge Ailindals entwirrten sich schließlich Galens noch immer benommenem Verstand.

Der Fischer war über ihn gebeugt, während er ihn gleichzeitig mit einem Arm unter seinen Schultern über der Wasseroberfläche hielt. Er musste Galen ins seichtere Wasser gezogen haben, bevor dieser ertrinken konnte.

„Kannst du mich verstehen?" Nicht nur in Ailindals Stimme war Sorge, auch sein Gesicht war unter der Sonnenbräune irgendwie blässlich vor gerade überstandener Angst. „Junge, solchen Schrecken verkrafte ich auch nur einmal alle tausend Jahre."

„Entschuldigung", keuchte Galen, der es als überaus angenehm empfand, seinen schmerzenden Körper einfach nur im Wasser treiben zu lassen.

„Schon gut", brummte Ailindal und strich ihm etwas zittrig die langen Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Vielleicht ist es doch keine so gute Idee, dass du eine Weile hier an der Küste bleibst."

Bei den letzten Worten hatte er Galen endgültig auf den Strand gehievt und sackte erschöpft neben ihm auf die Knie. Von oben schob sich ein anderes vertrautes Gesicht in Galens Blickfeld. Sein Retter mit dem Bogen hatte sich über ihn gebeugt.

„Du hast tatsächlich gedacht, ich würde dich treffen", sagte Legolas, dem man trotz der seltsamen Perspektive die pure Belustigung deutlich anmerkte.

„Das stimmt nicht." Galen richtete sich vorsichtig auf die Ellbogen auf. Eru, er fühlte sich wie von einem Buchtkrokodil durchgekaut und wieder ausgespuckt.

„Lügner", tadelte Legolas grinsend. Mit Schwung half er Galen wieder auf die Beine. „Deine Augen haben vor Angst geleuchtet wie Signalfeuer."

„Der Fischfänger war ein schlechtes Ziel", verteidigte sich Galen lahm.

Thranduils Sohn lachte laut auf und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. „Er ist mindestens so groß wie ein Fischerboot. Wenn das kein gutes Ziel ist, dann gibt es überhaupt keines auf dieser Welt."

„Ist die kleine sportliche Darbietung vorbei?" erkundigte sich Elladan, der zusammen mit seinen Brüdern nicht weit von ihnen entfernt stand und Galens Stab hielt. „Fliegende Elben sind mir auch noch nicht begegnet. Ihr seid hier in Rhûnar wirklich was Besonderes."

Galen winkte nur ab. Mit steifen Knochen ließ er sich von Legolas über den Strand führen.

„Nehmt ihn ruhig mit", rief ihnen Ailindal nach. „Ich schätze, er ist bei Euch besser aufgehoben, Prinz Legolas."

„Das hatte ich vorhin gemeint", erwiderte Legolas über die Schulter. „Ihr werdet zwar mit den Nârandir fertig, Meister Ailindal, aber mit ihnen _und _Galen habt Ihr Euch eindeutig zuviel vorgenommen."

„Es war ein Unfall", grollte der beste Heiler Rhûnars unterdrückt.

„Trotzdem ist es Zeit, abzureisen", grinste ihm Elladan entgegen. „So viele Heiler habt ihr hier nicht mehr, dass ihr welche an die Vögel verfüttern solltet."

.

...

.

Das arme Pferd wich in Panik zur Seite aus und Glorfindel rettete sich mit einem Sprung aus dem Sattel. Während das verängstigte Geschöpf Richtung Sonnenuntergang galoppierte, baute sich der Vanya breitbeinig vor seinem Kontrahenten auf. Er stemmte die Fäuste in die Seiten und runzelte drohend die Stirn.

„Du gehst jetzt sofort zu den anderen zurück!" knurrte er böse. „Sofort und wag es nicht noch einmal, mein Pferd zu erschrecken."

Der andere senkte angriffslustig den Kopf und musterte ihn aus großen, dunklen Augen. Ein Schnauben war die Antwort.

„Willst du dich wirklich mit mir anlegen?" Glorfindel machte einen Schritt auf den anderen zu. „Mit MIR?"

Glorfindel gewann das Augenduell. Mit einem verlegenen Kopfschütteln wandte sich sein Gegenüber ab und trottete wieder zurück.

„Dein Glück!" schrie Bruchtals oberster Krieger dem Araw-Rind hinterher.

Spöttischer Beifall ließ ihn herumwirbeln. Thranduil hatte hinter ihm gestoppt, die Zügel von Glorfindels noch immer leicht unruhigem Pferd in der Hand.

„Ich bin beeindruckt", meinte er mit einer leichten Verbeugung. „Hast du so auch den Balrog getötet?"

„Das war einfacher", fauchte Glorfindel und schwang sich wieder in den Sattel. „Sag mir, was wir hier machen, denn ich habe in den letzten zwei Tagen irgendwie den Überblick verloren."

„Wir treiben diese beeindruckenden Geschöpfe wieder auf die andere Seite des Celduin", erklärte Thranduil sanft. „Du solltest es am besten wissen, schließlich stammt die Idee von Elrond und du bist nicht nur sein Freund sondern auch sein Berater."

Glorfindel sah weiter nach vorne zu besagtem Freund, in dessen Umkreis diese fürchterlichen Rindviecher mysteriöser Weise so friedlich wie Lämmer waren. Jeder andere, der freiwillig oder unfreiwillig zu diesem Viehtrieb gehörte, hatte immer wieder mit der Sturheit der zentnerschweren Geschöpfe Oromes zu kämpfen. Nur Elrond natürlich nicht! Glorfindel korrigierte sich, als Varya ganz in der Nähe vorbeiritt, drei fröhliche Kälber im Schlepptau, die von ihren Müttern getrennt worden waren. Die Ithildrim war genauso beliebt bei den Vierbeinern. „Die Araws lieben Heiler."

„Sieht so aus", nickte Thranduil. „Na komm schon, Balrogtöter, wenn wir sie erst durch die Furt haben, ist das Schlimmste vorbei."

„Habe ich in deinen Augen eigentlich Ähnlichkeit mit einem Viehhirten? Ich bin Krieger."

Thranduil zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und ich König. Hat es mir etwa geholfen?"

„Du hattest nicht einmal Einwände", erinnerte ihn Glorfindel ärgerlich. „Und erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass es die reine Hilfsbereitschaft war, die dich dazu trieb."

„Ilegond lag schließlich schon halb in Trümmern. Diese Geschöpfe sind wirklich beeindruckend in ihrer Kraft. Die Sterblichen wären niemals mit ihnen fertig geworden."

„Diese Worte solltest du dir für Tuva aufsparen, mein Lieber. Du sprichst hier mit mir."

„Dann glaub einfach, dass ich die Herausforderung liebe." Thranduil scheuchte eines der monumentalen Rinder wieder zurück zu den anderen.

„Das ganze Unternehmen bringt uns noch näher nach Rhûnar", behauptete Glorfindel.

Jeder Spott war aus Thranduils Gesicht verschwunden, als er sich ihm wieder zuwendete. „Du hast gleich mir gesehen, dass sie in Ilegond übergesetzt haben. Tuva hat bestätigt, dass sie das Fährseil bei ihrer Flucht gekappt haben und nun war es wieder gespannt. Ich weiß, dass es unsere Söhne erneuert haben. Ich weiß es einfach und Elrond auch. Sie sind also in Galens Heimat weitergereist. Und nicht nur sie, Glorfindel. Diese blutgierigen Geister sind auch dort."

„Elrond und du seid euch ähnlicher als euch beiden lieb ist", murmelte Glorfindel mit einem ergebenen Kopfschütteln. „Bis in das Herz Mordors würdet ihr eilen, um Schaden von euren Söhnen abzuhalten."

„Du etwa nicht, mein Freund?"

Die Frage war so rhetorisch, dass Glorfindel ihm nicht einmal ein Nicken gönnte. Natürlich würde er das, doch brauchte er nicht diesen abwegigen Vorwand, den Ilegondern einen kleinen Gefallen zu erweisen und die Herde Araw-Rinder wieder auf die andere Seite des Celduin zu bringen. Die Rinder waren ohne fremde Hilfe auf das Westufer gekommen, sie würden es genauso alleine auch wieder auf das Ostufer schaffen. Natürlich waren die Ilegonder zu bedauern. Eine solche Herde in und um die eigene, vor allen Dingen unbefestigte Stadt grasen zu haben, war nicht unbedingt erfreulich. Aber unter den Ilegondern gab es schließlich auch genug Männer, die sich damit befassen konnten. Einige von ihnen begleiteten sie schließlich jetzt auch.

„Warum hast du schlechte Laune?" erkundigte sich Varya am späten Abend, als sie bereits in Sichtweite der Furt lagerten.

Sie reichte ihm einen Teller mit einem recht schmackhaften Eintopf, der von ihrem sterblichen Koch zubereitet war. Der Mann begleitete sie in einem einfachen Karren und bemühte sich, die Dankbarkeit der Sterblichen aus Ilegond durch wahrhaft begnadete Kochkunst zu demonstrieren. Es verband Elben und Sterbliche, wenn sie abends am Feuer zusammen saßen. Die Sterblichen zu Tode erschöpft, die Elben zurückhaltend. Still waren diese Stunden, aber zugleich friedlich.

„Ich habe keine schlechte Laune", antwortete Glorfindel gedämpft.

„Hast du wohl", behauptete sie und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. „Also, erzähl es mir."

„Vielleicht mag ich keine Araw-Rinder", schlug er vor.

„Sie mögen dich auch nicht", kicherte sie kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Das ist eine Ausrede. Du machst dir Sorgen."

„Tatsache? Liebes Kind, warum sollte ich mir denn Sorgen machen? Eine Ansammlung blutrünstiger Geister rauscht über diesen Landstrich, in dem zufällig die Abkömmlinge guter Freunde herumwandern."

„Die Rhûna werden sie schützen."

„Und wenn sie es nicht mehr können?" Glorfindel hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Jetzt verdüsterte sich ihre Miene. Ihre Augen, die nun schon einige Tage nicht mehr den Schrecken von Inmers Misshandlungen widergespiegelt hatten, waren groß und Angst lauerte in ihren Tiefen. „Die vier ziehen Unheil an, Varya, das ist einfach so. Und wenn die Bemerkung erlaubt ist, dein Freund Galen ist auch nicht gerade ein Quell meditativer Ruhe. Da seid ihr euch leider sehr ähnlich."

„Wie soll ich das denn verstehen?"

Gut, sie war empört. Immer noch besser als verängstigt. Thranduil würde ihn in Scheiben schneiden, wenn Varya wieder anfing, sich in Dauerpanik an ihn zu klammern. „Ich sag nur LILA."

„Das war ein Unfall."

„Ich wette, das war der erste Satz, den du als Kind aussprechen konntest."

„Du bist wie er."

Glorfindel hatte keinen Zweifel, wer mit Er gemeint war. „Er kennt dich eben."

„Das kann er gar nicht nach so kurzer Zeit", widersprach sie überzeugt. „Er macht sich auch Sorgen. Um Legolas natürlich. Ihr solltet euch beide etwas entspannen. Ihnen passiert nichts."

Mit einem sonnigen Lächeln zog sie wieder ab, um nun auch noch Thranduil aufzuheitern, dessen gelegentlich aufblitzende Anspannung nicht nur mit Legolas zu tun hatte. Glorfindel beneidete ihn nun wahrlich nicht. Wenn sie das Ostufer erreichten, waren sie nur noch vier Tagesreisen von Rhûnar entfernt, von Varyas Heimat. Wie tief war ihre Bindung an ihr Volk und den Ort, an dem sie bis auf wenige Monate ihr ganzes Leben verbracht hatte?

Auf der anderen Seite des Feuers drängelte sich Varya zwischen Thranduils angezogene Beine. Der Waldelb schloss die Arme um sie und über den langsam herabbrennenden Flammen begegnete sein nachdenklicher Blick dem Glorfindels.

„Seine Befürchtungen sind unbegründet", erklang hinter Glorfindel eine Stimme aus dem Schatten.

Der Vanya zuckte leicht zusammen und unterdrückte einen Fluch, weil ihm das heiße Essen von seinem Teller auf die Hände schwappte. „Forlos!" fauchte er dann unterdrückt. „Müsst Ihr Euch so anschleichen?"

„Seid Ihr so arglos gewesen?" amüsierte sich Thranduils Hauptmann und setzte sich an die Stelle, an der zuvor Varya gesessen hatte.

Glorfindel stellte seinen Teller zur Seite und wischte sich die Hände im Gras ab, das so nah am Celduin grüner und weicher war als im Rest der Ebene. „Wie meintet Ihr das eben?"

„Sie ist eine Ithildrim", lächelte Forlos. „Und wenn ich eines festgestellt habe, seit ihre Art unter uns geboren wurde, dann ist es die Eigenschaft, dass sie alles immer mit ganzem Herzen machen."

„Alles?"

„Alles."

Glorfindels Blick schweifte erneut zu Thranduil, in dessen Armen besagte Ithildrim selig schlief. Thranduil würde sich den Rest der Nacht nicht rühren, um ihren Schlaf nicht zu stören. Er schien meilenweit weg mit seinen Gedanken. „Er sollte mir wohl Leid tun."

„Irgendwie schon." Forlos' Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. „Er wird Euch noch oft genug verfluchen, dass Ihr Euch dieses Spielchen mit dem Weinkeller ausgedacht habt."

„Ihr wisst davon?"

„Ich habe geschworen, sie zu schützen", meinte Forlos nur halb im Scherz. „Und wenn dazu gehört, sie Euren übermäßig erfahrenen Händen zu entreißen, dann eben auch vor Euch. Nach Eurer Ankündigung dieser Weinprobe habe ich sie nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen."

„Ich hätte niemals..."

„Das weiß ich jetzt auch. Aber es sah trotzdem sehr merkwürdig aus, wie Ihr hinter ihr her Richtung Weinkeller geschlichen seid."

Glorfindel zog eine Grimasse. „Ich bin nicht geschlichen. Wie klingt das denn?"

„So wie es aussah."

„Und warum habt Ihr dann nicht sofort die Tür wieder entriegelt?"

„Weil Ihr den Schlüssel mitgenommen habt."

„Berelion hat einen Ersatzschlüssel. Das wusste sogar ich."

Forlos nestelte angelegentlich an den Verschlüssen seiner Stiefel. „Den hatte sich Thranduil schon vorher geholt, erklärte er mir."

„Bei welcher Gelegenheit?" bohrte Glorfindel nun sehr interessiert.

„Berelion kam kurz vorbei", murmelte Forlos unbehaglich.

„Ach?" machte Glorfindel mit hochgezogenen Brauen. „Und da habt Ihr beide natürlich keine Notwendigkeit gesehen, sie _Thranduils_ nicht weniger erfahrenen Händen zu entreißen. Und mir wirft man vor, ein Kuppler zu sein? Berelion und Ihr könnt Euch sofort einreihen."

„Thranduil ist etwas anderes."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, während das Feuer herunterbrannte und Stille über diese nächtliche Welt kam. Plötzlich blitzte ein Gedanke in Glorfindels schläfrigem Verstand auf. „Forlos..."

„Hm?" Der Hauptmann, der sich bereits zum Schlafen ausgestreckt hatte, richtete sich etwas auf.

„Habt Ihr die ganze Zeit vor dem Weinkeller gewartet?"

„Ja, wieso?"

„Was machten die beiden für einen Eindruck als sie wieder rauskamen?"

„Also, ich weiß nicht, ob..."

„Forlos!" zischte Glorfindel erbost. „Ich hab es auf den Weg gebracht. Jetzt steht mir diese Information zu."

„Mein König war stocknüchtern und höchst irritiert. Varya war hingegen voll wie eine Kerkerwache und selig noch dazu. Mir hat es als Antwort gereicht und ich bin Schlafen gegangen. Das würde ich im Moment übrigens auch ganz gerne."

„Ein Literat ist nicht gerade an Euch verloren gegangen."

„Wollt Ihr im Kampf einen Literaten neben Euch oder einen Krieger?"

„Schon gut, dann hol ich mir die Details irgendwann von Thranduil."

„Viel Glück."

.

...

.

Es war schon seltsam, wie sich die selbe Landschaft veränderte, wenn man Abschied nahm. Vor wenigen Wochen war ihm die Ebene – abgesehen von dem kurzen Zusammenstoß mit den Araw-Rindern – so verheißungsvoll erschienen. Sie waren auf dem Weg nach Rhûnar und seine Neugierde unbeschreiblich gewesen.

Jetzt waren es nur noch wenige Stunden und sie hatten das Ostufer des Celduin erreicht. Leichte Melancholie überfiel Legolas. Er bedauerte, dieses ganz besondere Elbenvolk für eine lange Zeit hinter sich zu lassen. Ganz besonders bedauerte er, nicht mehr Zeit gehabt zu haben, den Wald kennen zu lernen, der so vor Leben gesprüht hatte. Trotz der dunklen Geschehnisse war ihm noch niemals ähnliches begegnet.

Irgendwann würde er zurückkehren, um mehr zu erfahren. Höchstwahrscheinlich brauchte er nicht alleine zu reisen. Legolas' Blick wanderte zu Elladan, der schräg vor ihm ritt und sich mit Indaris unterhielt. Die beiden sprachen sehr leise und wie sie einander die Köpfe zuneigten sprach Bände. Der Waldelbenprinz hatte die Veränderung bereits bemerkt, als sie wieder in der Quellstadt eingetroffen waren. Elladan war fasziniert von dieser Elbin und sie wohl auch von ihm. Elrohir drehte sich leicht zu Legolas um und wackelte bedeutungsvoll mit den Augenbrauen. Ihm war die Vertrautheit der beiden also auch nicht gegangen.

„Das wird Ärger geben."

Legolas richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Caeril zu seiner Linken. „Warum sollte es? Er ist doch kein Kind mehr und kann machen, was er will."

„Er ist noch ein Baby", brummte sein Hauptmann.

„Elladan?"

„Wieso Elladan?" wunderte sich Caeril. „Ich meine ihn da."

Die Geste des Waldelben deutete in die Richtung, in der das hohe Gras von einem geschmeidigen schwarz-roten Körper wie Wasser vor dem Bug eines Schiffes geteilt wurde.

„Ach Ionnin", grinste Legolas. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, er kann nicht mit."

„Mir scheint nicht, dass er auf Euch hört, Hoheit."

„Nein." Legolas Grinsen vertiefte sich. „Adar wird begeistert sein."

„Und wie!" grollte Caeril. „Ich dachte, diese Salamander ziehen sich nach einer Woche wieder in ihre Höhlen zurück, Meister Galen."

„Er scheint ein wenig aus der Art geschlagen", erklärte Galen nachdenklich von Legolas' anderer Seite aus. „Ich hörte, dass dies vorkommen kann. Selten zwar, aber es kommt vor."

„Er wird sich einsam fühlen."

Legolas unterdrückte ein lautes Auflachen bei Caerils verzweifeltem Versuch, die Einquartierung des Salamanders im Palast doch noch irgendwie zu verhindern. „Keine Sorge, Hauptmann."

„Nein, keine Sorge", strahlte Galen. „Salamander reifen sehr langsam. Es wird Jahre dauern, bis er sich eine Gefährtin wünscht. Ich denke, wir lassen uns dann schon etwas einfallen."

„Das befürchte ich auch." Caeril versank in dumpfes Brüten. Wahrscheinlich überlegte er, wie er seinem König dieses neue Haustier plausibel machen sollte.

„Die Ilegonder scheinen bereits zu wissen, dass ihnen keine Gefahr mehr droht", meinte Estel plötzlich.

„Und was verleitet dich zu dieser Annahme?" wollte Elrohir wissen.

„Sie haben wohl ihre Herdfeuer wieder angezündet", erklärte ihr sterblicher Freund. Er zeigte nach Südwesten.

„Sehr schön", freute sich Galen ahnungslos. „Dann braucht Indaris niemanden den Celduin hinaufschicken, der ihnen die gute Nachricht überbringt, dass die Ebenen wieder sicher sind."

Legolas betrachtete den Qualm der angeblichen Herdfeuer aus leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen. Bei Estel wunderte er sich ja nicht unbedingt, der Sterbliche besaß eben nur eine begrenzte Sehkraft, aber Galen hätte es besser wissen müssen. Galen war wirklich ein Optimist und damit unter den Eldar völlig aus der Art geschlagen.

„Das sind keine Herdfeuer", erklärte Elladan dann auch, der sich aus seinem Gespräch mit Indaris losgerissen hatte. „Das ist eine Staubwolke."

„Eine sehr große Staubwolke", bestätigte Elrohir.

„Und irgendwie sehr bekannt", sagte Legolas mit sinkender Laune.

Endlich hatte auch Estel die richtige Schlussfolgerung gezogen. Er gab einen dumpfen Laut von sich. „Nicht schon wieder!"

Mit einem Fluch richtete sich Elladan leicht im Sattel auf und sah sich hektisch nach einem erhöhten Fluchtpunkt um. „DA hinauf!" befahl er dann und deutete auf eine kleine Felsgruppe. „Besser als gar nichts. Indaris, beeil dich, die Biester gehen wieder durch."

Die Rhûnar-Älteste öffnete den Mund zu einer Bemerkung, aber Elladan hatte sich schon abgewandt und stürmte auf die rettende Felseninsel zu.

Gleichzeitig setzte sich der Rest der Gruppe in Bewegung, um den herannahenden Araw-Rindern zu entgehen. Legolas brüllte den arglosen Ionnin an, ihm zu folgen, was der Salamander nach dem ersten Schrecken über den rüden Tonfall seines geliebten Elben dann auch machte. Sie hetzten über die Ebene, den Blick immer wieder auf die näher kommende Staubwolke gerichtet, die jeden Moment den letzten Hügelkamm erreichen musste.

„Was haben die Viecher jetzt schon wieder?" beschwerte sich Estel unterwegs etwas atemlos. „Die Nârandir sind doch weg. Oder machen die das mit Absicht?"

„Ich bleib nicht stehen, bis ich sie fragen kann", fauchte ihn Legolas an. „Und wehe, du stellst dich wieder einem davon in den Weg."

„Das war ein Unfall!" empörte sich sein Freund.

Legolas warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Estel verbrachte eindeutig zuviel Zeit mit Galen. Jetzt benutzten sie schon die gleichen Ausreden.

„Wartet!" rief hinter ihnen Galen.

_Er ist vom Pferd gefallen_, dachte Legolas mit Schrecken und riss sein Reittier herum, um den Ithildrim vor dem drohenden Tod zu retten.

Galen saß jedoch noch immer gemütlich auf einem ebenfalls recht gelassenen Pferd, das nach ein paar weiteren Schritten ganz stehen blieb und an den Grashalmen zu rupfen begann.

„Bist du wahnsinnig!" schrie Legolas in dem dringenden Bedürfnis, den Heiler ein klein wenig zu erwürgen.

„Sie fliehen diesmal nicht", verkündete Galen und lächelte zufrieden. „Schau doch, wie langsam sie unterwegs sind. Die Herde wandert einfach nur."

„Zu langsam für eine Flucht", ließ sich Indaris von weiter vorne vernehmen. Auch sie hatte angehalten und kam nun zu Galen zurück. „Vertraut uns bitte. Diese Staubwolken legen sich immer über die Ebene, wenn die Araw wandern. Sie kommen gleich über den Hügel, dann werdet Ihr es auch erkennen."

So nach und nach trudelten alle wieder ein. Gleichzeitig trottete beinahe gemütlich in lockerer Formation die Araw-Herde über den Hügelkamm. Sie wirkten äußerst entspannt, sofern man das bei so massigen Geschöpfen feststellen konnte.

„Was ist denn hier los?" Elladan kehrte ebenfalls zurück, gefolgt von seinem Bruder. Legolas erklärte es ihm, worauf Elronds Erbe einen bösen Blick in Richtung der Rhûna abschoss.

„Du hast mich nicht ausreden lassen", kam Indaris seiner Anklage mit einem Achselzucken zuvor.

„Da stimmt trotzdem was nicht." Estel blieb hartnäckig. „Was sind das für Silhouetten am Rande der Herde?"

„Bei unserem Glück Orks", murmelte Hauptmann Caeril.

Im nächsten Moment wehte ihnen einen begeisterter Schrei entgegen und eine dieser Silhouetten begann, heftig zu winken, bevor sie ihr Pferd antrieb und ihnen entgegen galoppiert kam. Klein, zierlich und lange, silberne Haare, die hinter ihr her wehten... Legolas brauchte keine Elbenaugen, um Varya zu erkennen.

„Was in Erus Namen..." Elladan brach ab, als auch noch weitere Reiter erkennbar wurden.

„Euer Vater, Hoheit", knirschte Caeril in Legolas Richtung. „Hoffentlich hat er gute Laune."

Die Eldar waren für ihre angemessene Ruhe bekannt. Ihr langes Lebensalter brachte es mit sich, nicht in Überschwang zu geraten und ihre dennoch große Freude über das Wiedersehen in wohlgesetzte Worte und Gesten zu kleiden. Das war zumindest die Theorie. In der Praxis versagte Ruhe und Angemessenheit, besonders in Gegenwart von Ithildrim. Galen und Varya liebten offenbar Begrüßungen und das war wie immer ansteckend.

Legolas kam fast nicht rechtzeitig vom Pferd herunter, bevor die kleine Heilerin an seinem Hals hing und ihn mit ihrer Begeisterung überschüttete. Danach ging es Estel an den Kragen und schließlich den Zwillingen. In der Zwischenzeit waren auch Varyas Begleiter herangekommen. Elrond, Glorfindel, Forlos und schließlich der König selbst standen hier auf einer nur von Araw-Rindern bevölkerten Ebene und taten so, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der ganzen Welt. Alle redeten durcheinander, Indaris und ihre Begleiter wurden den Neuankömmlingen vorgestellt, Fetzen von Informationen klangen in der Luft.

„Wieso seid ihr hier?" war von Elladan zu hören, der seinen Vater aus einer kräftigen Umarmung entließ.

„Wir waren sozusagen schon auf halber Strecke", erklärte stattdessen Glorfindel mit einem harmlosen Grinsen.

„Halber Strecke?" fragte Estel verwirrt.

„Das ist meine Schuld", rief Varya dazwischen. „Ich wurde nämlich entführt."

„Entführt?" Legolas warf über ihren Kopf hinweg seinem Vater einen fragenden Blick zu. Thranduils Miene verdüsterte sich prompt. Was in den Tiefen seiner Augen zu lesen war, verhieß mehr als eine harmlose kleine Geschichte.

„Entführt?" echoten auch Indaris und Galen.

„Nur ein paar Tage", meinte Varya sofort beschwichtigend und wich gleichzeitig gegen Thranduil zurück, als befürchtete sie, die Rhûnar-Älteste würde sie sofort wieder in die Sicherheit der Quellstadt befehlen. „Kein Grund zur Sorge. Es war beinahe ein Unfall."

Nicht nur Legolas stöhnte bei diesen Worten unwillkürlich auf.

„Und was ist das?" Glorfindel stand mit hochgezogenen Brauen direkt vor Ionnin. „Muss ich mein Schwert ziehen oder überlebe ich es einfach so?"

„Das ist ein Bergsalamander", erklärte Varya und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Sie sah wirklich wie Galens Zwillingsschwester aus. „Was macht er denn so weit draußen?"

„Er folgt Legolas", verkündete Galen laut und ahnungslos. „Überallhin. Seltsam, was?"

„Allerdings", nickte sie und kratzte sich zeitgleich mit Galen an der Schläfe.

„Ohja", kam es von Thranduil. „Er folgt dir also _überall_ hin, mein Sohn?"

Legolas breitete mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln die Arme aus. „Ich kann nichts dafür."

„Hm", machte sein Vater und baute sich vor dem Bergsalamander auf.

Ionnin musste spüren, dass es hier um seine Zukunft ging, denn er stand ganz still. Legolas hätte schwören können, dass sein Zögling ein harmloses Lächeln versuchte.

„Pflanzenfresser", erklärte Galen hastig. „Er ist sanft wie ein Lamm."

„Und wird wahrscheinlich so groß wie ein Warg", kommentierte Elrond nicht ohne Spott.

„Ionnin mag Höhlen", ergänzte Legolas unschuldig.

Thranduils Mundwinkel zuckten, als er den Namen hörte. „Sei es drum. Kann er eigentlich Wände hochklettern?"

„Er übt noch", erklärte sein Sohn und grinste ihn an. Das hatte er gewusst. Wer versuchte, einen Warg zu zähmen, der konnte einfach nichts gegen einen Bergsalamander haben.

„Im Palast hat er genug Übungsfläche", schmunzelte Thranduil.

„Das glaubt mir später wieder keiner", war von Caeril zu hören.

.  
...

.

Elrond schlenderte entspannt den Uferweg Richtung Fähre entlang. Die Umrisse der königlichen Barke waren bereits zu erkennen. An Bord brannte Licht und Gestalten bewegten sich umher. Offenbar setzte man die Feier der Ilegonder nun auf Thranduils Boot in kleinerem Kreis noch etwas fort. In zwei Stunden ging die Sonne auf und dann würde das Schiff wieder ablegen, den Celduin hinauf, bis zu den Ausläufern des Düsterwalds, um dort auf den verzauberten Fluss zu wechseln und weiter bis in den Palast zu reisen.

„Wie sagt man doch gleich unter den Sterblichen?" überlegte Elrond stirnrunzelnd.

„Ende gut, alles gut", antwortete ihm seine Begleiterin mit leiser Stimme.

Elrond mochte diesen dunklen Klang, in dem so vieles mitschwang, das er wohl nie verstehen würde. „Nur vier Worte. Ihr Menschen besitzt die große Gabe, eine ganze Ewigkeit in ein Stundenglas zu fassen."

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass wir so wenig Zeit haben", lautete die kaum weniger treffende Antwort.

Elrond sah hinunter auf die schlanke Frauenhand, die ganz selbstverständlich auf seinem Arm lag. Blütenmuster aus dunkelroter Farbe waren auf die helle Haut gezeichnet. Nicht nur auf ihre Hand, sie zogen sich über ihren Arm, die Schulter und andere Teile ihres Körpers, die nicht wirklich durch die wenigen Kleidungsstücke verhüllt waren. „Bedauert Ihr es, von dieser wenigen Zeit eine ganze Nacht an ein Gespräch mit einem alten Mann verschwendet zu haben, Lady Melina?"

Wirklich große Augen, die in ihrem Schiefergrau seinen gar nicht so unähnlich waren, leuchteten vor spöttischer Heiterkeit auf. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein so perfektes Wesen wie Ihr noch die Bestätigung anderer ergaunern muss."

„Ich bin sehr alt, Lady Melina."

„Das mag sein, Lord Elrond, doch bin ich das auch. Es ist doch wohl eher selten eine Frage der Jahre sondern eher eine, womit diese Jahre gefüllt waren." Sie seufzte leise und tätschelte seinen Arm. „Das Gespräch mit Euch hat mir das wieder sehr deutlich gemacht."

Bedauernd neigte er den Kopf. „Ich wollte Euch nicht mit meiner Neugierde an schwere Zeiten erinnern."

„Das habt Ihr nicht", widersprach sie und lächelte ihn an. „Es interessiert sich nur selten jemand für mich, ohne dass er meinen Körper oder meine Dienste damit haben will. Eure Worte galten meiner Seele und das war ein überaus großzügiges Geschenk."

„Ganz begreife ich immer noch nicht, was Euch antreibt", seufzte er.

„Das ist mir klar. Es entspricht nicht Eurer Natur. Belasst es dabei, Lord Elrond. Auf meine Art habe ich auch meinen Platz in dieser Welt gefunden." Plötzlich blinzelte sie ihm zu. „Auch wenn ich es sehr bedaure, dass Ihr nicht eine Kostprobe meiner Begabungen genießen wolltet. Das Angebot ist noch da. Wollt Ihr es Euch nicht nochmals überlegen?"

Am Anlegesteg blieben sie beide stehen. Elrond blickte auf die schwarzhaarige Schönheit hinunter, in deren Gesicht bereits Alter und Vergangenheit ihre Spuren zu zeichnen begannen. Sie war erst in der Mitte ihrer Dreißiger, aber wie Melina deutlich gemacht hatte, zählten die Jahre in ihrem Gewerbe schwerer als die anderer Sterblicher.

„Das Angebot ehrt mich, doch deswegen hatte ich nicht Eure Nähe gesucht."

„Meine Nähe gesucht?" lachte sie fröhlich auf. „Elbenlord, Eure Zurückhaltung hat mir fast den Mut genommen, Euch anzusprechen. Ihr Elben seid wirklich etwas ganz besonderes. Ich bedaure, dass wir uns wohl in meiner Lebensspanne nicht mehr wiedersehen werden."

„Schreibt mir", schlug er aus einer Eingebung heraus vor. „Und ich schreibe Euch."

„Ich beherrsche zwar Eure Sprache, aber nicht Eure Schrift."

„Dann lernt sie", wischte er ihren Einwand beiseite. „Ich weiß, dass Ihr klug genug dazu seid."

Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ich könnte Hallewin fragen. Der Apotheker kann es und er hat eine Vorliebe für eines meiner Mädchen. Ein Tauschgeschäft ist für den alten Knauser genau das richtige."

„Zumindest seid Ihr geschäftstüchtig."

„Auch wenn Ihr meine Profession nicht billigt."

„Das kann ich nicht."

„Ich weiß." Sie deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung Richtung Barke. „Besser, unsere Wege trennen sich nun. Für Euren Ruf ist es sicherlich nicht gut, in meiner Begleitung gesehen zu werden."

Die Warnung, wenn er sie überhaupt ernst genommen hätte, kam sowieso zu spät. Melinas menschliche Ohren mochten es nicht wahrnehmen, aber Elrond hatte schon längst das Geflüster im Bug des Schiffes, der ihnen am nächsten war, vernommen. Offenbar hatte Thranduil gerade einige Mühe, seine aufgebrachte Heilerin davon abzuhalten, sich auf den Anleger zu schwingen und Elrond den verzierten Händen Lady Melinas zu entreißen.

„Vielleicht doch", meinte er mit einem mutwilligen Grinsen. „Aber belassen wir es dabei. Ich wünsche Euch ein friedliches und langes Leben, Lady Melina."

„So wie ich Euch, Lord Elrond." Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und war dann auch schon in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.

„Hast du das gesehen?" zischte es hinter ihm auf der Barke. „Sie hat ihn fast aufgefressen!"

„Varya." Thranduil klang irgendwie ermattet. „Das war ein völlig harmloser Kuss, mehr nicht. Elrond wird deswegen nicht 100 Jahre länger in Mandos Hallen seine Sünden absitzen müssen."

„Hah! Jetzt bist du zufrieden, was? Ich sag nur, 1. Zeitalter. Alle von da sind irgendwie seltsam."

Elrond blickte unauffällig in ihre Richtung, um gerade noch mitzubekommen, wie die Ithildrim mit der Faust auf Thranduils Oberarm einschlug. Nicht, dass der Waldelb sonderlich beeindruckt wirkte. Er hatte sogar genug Ruhe, zu Elrond zu schauen und etwas mit den Augen zu rollen.

Elrond schmunzelte leicht. Thranduil würde Varya im Augenblick beinahe alles gestatten, so erleichtert war er, dass sie keinerlei Anstalten machte, mit Indaris und Galen wieder nach Rhûnar abzureisen. Sie bedauerte zwar, dass sie sich so schnell von ihrem wohl besten Freund Galen trennen musste, aber so schlimm war der Schmerz der Trennung nicht, dass sie ihn für Thranduil nicht ertragen konnte. Seine Zweifel waren völlig überflüssig gewesen, das hätte ihm Elrond auch schon vorher sagen können. Andererseits war Thranduil Unsicherheit ansonsten fremd und die Erfahrung tat ihm wohl ganz gut.

Noch ein anderer bedauerte die schnelle Abreise der Rhûnar-Elben ebenfalls. Elrond hatte ein Blick in die Augen seines Ältesten genügt, um zu erkennen, dass Elladan wohl mehr als nur ein paar wenn auch haarsträubende Abenteuer erlebt hatte. Es blieb abzuwarten, was sich daraus entwickelte. In Indaris' Seele kämpften noch immer dunkle Schatten einer lange zurückliegenden Erinnerung mit der Gegenwart.

„Wir haben sie also alle heil zurück", erklang Glorfindels leise Stimme.

Der Vanya lehnte am einfachen Holzgeländer des Anlegers und wirkte so entspannt wie lange nicht mehr. Mit einer knappen Geste winkte er Elrond neben sich.

„Ich hätte dich eher unter den Feiernden vermutet", spottete Elrond freundschaftlich. „Und zwar besonders bei den weiblichen davon."

„Nur eine Ruhepause", lachte Glorfindel unterdrückt. „Wir haben sie uns wohl alle verdient."

Elrond seufzte und seine Augen wanderten hoch zu Elbereths Geschenken, die am klaren, samtschwarzen Himmel funkelten. „Mal sehen, wie lange sie dauert."

=========

.

...

.

**A/N:** Ich hätte niemals Erestor erwähnen dürfen. Er spukt mir im Kopf herum und ich kann jetzt nicht anders. Wenn ihr wollt, lernen die Jungs den immer so ernsten Seneschall Elronds nach den Ferien etwas näher kennen. Ein bisschen hab ich schon zusammen, also hier eine Kostprobe:

.

Diese Orks hatten Angst. Hunger und Furcht stritten sichtbar in ihnen. Sie wagten nicht einmal, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, sondern blickten fast durchgehend auf einen Punkt zu Aragorns Linken. Dabei knurrten sie zumeist leise, ab und zu hob einer von ihnen drohend sein Schwert.

Ahnungsvoll drehte Aragorn den Kopf nun ebenfalls in diese Richtung. Er sah ihn sofort. Auf einem Felsen, übergossen mit Mondlicht stand ein Bogenschütze. Reglos wie eine Statue stand er da, den Bogen erhoben, einen Pfeil in der gespannten Sehne. Aragorn kannte diese Bogen aus dem sanft geschwungenen Holz. Wer sie spannen wollte, musste besondere Kräfte haben. Der Schütze dort oben auf dem Fels jedenfalls hatte keinerlei Mühe, die Sehne weiter dicht neben seinem Ohr zu halten. Er konnte wohl noch lange so verharren, beinahe eine Ewigkeit.

Erleichterung überkam Aragorn, auch wenn er den Elb nicht kannte, der ihm gerade Rettung brachte. Die sechs Orks waren verloren, wenn sie nun noch weiter versuchten, ihn zu töten. Niemand würde ihm mehr zu nahe kommen, solange der Elb mit dem Bogen dort wachte.

...

„Was hat er sich denn dabei gedacht?" murmelte Hauptmann Forlos verwundert. „Und warum sind sie alle ohne Pferde? Der Junge kann unmöglich den ganzen Weg von Rhûnar gelaufen sein, das dauert doch ewig."

„Wir werden unsere Antworten wohl gleich erhalten", meinte Legolas versonnen und stieg langsam von seinem Pferd. Es beruhigte ihn zumindest, dass keiner der drei Rhûna verletzt schien. Verwirrt, ja, zumindest Gilnín, der Doppelgänger von Erestor, aber jedenfalls nicht verletzt.

„Legolas!" freute sich Galen und stob an Caeril vorbei, um den Kronprinzen erfreut zu umarmen. „Dann hast du also die Nachricht erhalten."

„Vor zwei Tagen", bestätigte Legolas lachend und drückte den zierlichen Rhûna kurz an sich. „Du hättest besser den gleichen Weg wie dieser Brief nehmen sollen, dann wärst du bereits im Palast."

Augenblicklich wanderte ein Schatten über Galens feingezeichnete Züge. „Das ging nicht."

„Was ist passiert, Galen?"

„Leiloss ist weg!" platzte der Rhûna heraus. „Schon seit drei Monaten und wir haben es nicht bemerkt. Sie ist nicht zufällig hier?"

...

Elronds Blick glitt prüfend über Erestors unbewegliche Gestalt auf der Suche nach einem Anzeichen für die Art und den Ort der Verletzung. Nur mit halber Konzentration begrüßte er auch die übrigen Lossidil und sehnte einfach nur den Moment herbei, dass endlich alle im Haus verschwunden waren. Einschließlich seiner Söhne natürlich, die jetzt gemütlich auf dem Treppenabsatz herumlungerten, um mit ihm und Glorfindel den Einzug der Lossidil zu beobachten und womöglich noch von ihrer Zeit mit ihnen zu berichten.

Und in der Zwischenzeit stand sein Seneschall einfach nur da, das ihm eigene sparsame Lächeln auf den Lippen und verblutete langsam. Denn genau das tat er wohl gerade. Elrond erstarrte, als er an Erestors linkem Fuß eine sich langsam vergrößernde Blutlache auf dem hellen Steinboden entdeckte. Und wieder eilte Glorfindel zur Rettung. Er trat neben Erestor, drapierte dabei mit einem eleganten Schwung seine damit endgültig ruinierte Robe über dem Blutfleck und legte dem schwarzhaarigen Noldo scheinbar kameradschaftlich den Arm um die Schultern.

„Na, hast du die Pflanzen gefunden, die du so dringend gesucht hast?" erkundigte er sich bei seinem Freund. „Du warst reichlich lange weg."


End file.
